A protegida Dupla Personalidade
by Bia Braz
Summary: Sozinha e com a vida ameaçada,Bella toma algumas medidas para levar sua vida adiante:mudar de nome,costume,além de viver no anonimato.Mas,inesperadamente,sua vida se cruza com a personalidade mais famosa da cidade.Edward,Lyon,o melhor do mundo em futebol
1. Capítulo 01 Questões

1. Capítulo – Questões

Na Inglaterra, assim como na Espanha, Itália, Argentina e Brasil, o futebol é como se fosse uma religião. Os jogadores são ídolos e, após um jogo vitorioso, os seguidores os adoram. Assim acontecia com Edward Cullen. Era cedo da manhã quando deixou o portão de sua propriedade e, mesmo com todas as entrevistas e fotos que deu após o jogo, percebeu paparazzis à espreita, em frente à sua residência. Maçado com tanto assédio, suspirou, levantou os vidros do carro e seguiu rumo à universidade.

Era vantajoso que aproveitasse privilégios oferecidos pela universidade para pessoas como ele, jogador e estudante. Como por exemplo: não precisar ir à aula após voltar de um jogo fora do país como o que ele teve sábado contra o Barcelona, ainda que já tivesse faltado aula quinta e sexta para se recolher a concentração. Porém, obedecia ao lema de seu pai:_o dever supera o cansaço_. Não deixaria de ir.

Seria um trajeto de dez minutos tranqüilos até a Universidade, se não tivesse que agüentar sua irmã Alice discutindo moda com sua prima Rosalie. Isso além do mau humor do seu irmão de criação James, depois de uma noitada.

—Dá para falar mais baixo aí?— James se virou para trás e repreendeu as meninas. Edward dirigiu os olhos ao retrovisor e notou a prima fazer uma careta, censurando James.

—Fica na sua, mané!— Edward ralhou brincalhão. —Quem mandou encher a cara ontem.

James encostou a cabeça no vidro e ficou em silêncio.

Todos sabiam que o vício de James não era bebida. Desde a morte do General Anthony, pai de Edward e Alice, James se afogou no vício da cocaína. Para agravar, Rosalie, prima de Edward e ex-namorada de James, terminou o namoro. Isso contribuiu para o uso desordenado da substância.

—Desculpe, Edu, hoje não tô legal.— Ele se retratou e recostou novamente a cabeça no vidro.

Ele tinha muito para se desculpar com Edward, mas não só por isso. Se James fosse um viciado pacífico, seria uma pessoa fácil de se lidar. Mas, ultimamente, devido a seus atos impulsivos e descontrolados, ele só podia ir a locais reservados para o Clube Liverpool, condicionado a estar acompanhado por Edward, permitido somente em consideração a Lyon. Entretanto, quase sempre havia transtornos. Como aconteceu no dia anterior, quando, a fim de comemorar o título recebido no último jogo, os jogadores do Clube Liverpool reservaram uma casa de festas.

Jeff, zagueiro do time, ficou responsável por convidar umas garotas, e Rilley, atacante e amigo de Edward, ficou por conta de fechar o local e avisar os demais integrantes do time. Às seis horas do domingo reuniram-se no local. O pub mais badalado da cidade de Liverpool, no Mathew Street, rua comumente freqüentada pelos Beatles no auge do sucesso. Os convites eram Vips, distribuídos somente para integrantes do time, desde reservas a jogadores. todavia, estes podiam trazer convidados em números de seus convites.

—Tá cheia de carne nova no pedaço, Lyon.— Jeff comentou, quando entregava uma cerveja a Edward. —Você é a estrela hoje. Tem direito de escolher.— Apontou para as mulheres que dançavam na pista. Edward sorriu e fixou, indolente, seus olhos lá, analisando uma por uma das garotas que dançavam.

—Estudando quem vai ser sua presa?— Rosalie se aproximou e abraçou Edward na cintura. —Deixa eu te ajudar.— Cerrou os olhos e apontou o dedo, fingindo avaliar. —Nenhuma dessas me agrada.— Resmungou com um bico, pegou a garrafa de Guinness da mão dele e tomou no bico.

—Sai fora, Rosalie. Elas têm que agradar a mim.— Brincou, e ela levantou sorridente a mão para bagunçar seu cabelo.

James encostou-se ao lado de Edward, no oposto a Rosalie. Ela ignorou a aproximação e continuou bebendo a cerveja, com os olhos fixos na pista de dança. Enquanto seu primo conversava com James, ela ficou calada, só depois de um tempo comentou: Gostei da ruiva de cabelos longos.— Sugeriu com um sorriso de canto.

Desconfortável com o claro antagonismo de Rosalie e James, Edward virou frente a ela. Indiscretamente, Rosalie apontou para uma garota na pista. Edward acompanhou seu olhar. —A roupa dela é discreta — Rosalie disse. —A maquiagem é leve. Ela não dança vulgar. — Analisou com o cenho franzido. —Além do que, se o sapato dela não for falsificado, ele faz parte da coleção exclusiva da Gucci. Só foram feitos dois sapatos desses. E se um deles é o dela, ela é uma mulher que tem personalidade.

Edward atentou para os detalhes que Rosalie apontou, em seguida sorriu. Era até uma exceção que alguém a agradasse. Para ela, todas eram sem sal, interesseiras e biscates.

Divertido, cruzou os braços no peito e arqueou uma sobrancelha. —Ah, é? E o que essa sua sandália aí quer dizer sobre você?— Apontou sorrindo para sua sandália jeans. Era bastante alta, de amarrar na perna. Da mesma estampa do short jeans curto e rasgado que ela usava.

—Que eu sou uma gostosona livre e desimpedida a procura de um cara legal. De preferência que não tenha nenhum vício.— Olhou com desdém para James ao lado de Edward. Os ex-namorados se encararam por um instante, e James, amargo, virou o rosto. —Primo, ouça o que eu digo—Segurou o rosto do primo nas mãos. —Aquele é o tipo de mulher para você. Não essas Marias-chuteiras que você vem comendo.

—Ah, tá, obrigado pela dica.— Rolou os olhos, deu um tapa brincalhão em sua traseira, e ela saiu sorrindo.

Minutos depois, uma mulher se aproximou.

—Olá, Lyon. Sou Marília.— A morena se apresentou e o beijou no rosto.

—Prazer, Marília.— Correspondeu atencioso, já acostumado com o assédio feminino. —Esse é meu irmão James.— Apontou para o irmão e, mal educado como James era, olhou-a da cabeça aos pés, ignorou-a e saiu. Sem jeito, Edward torceu o lábios.

—Oi, Marília.— Uma loura os interrompeu. —Você disse que iria me esperar.— Enfrentou-a com o olhar. Edward percebeu o impasse por sua companhia e estendeu a mão à nova garota.

—Lyon.— Sorriu, convencido, e aproximou-se para beijar o seu rosto.

—Deisy.— Disse com um risinho coquete. Edward percebeu que teria diversão fácil, pôs os braços conciliador sobre ombros das duas e seguiram rumo ao bar.

—Gostando da festa, Deisy?

—Melhor agora com você.— Disse e apalpou descaradamente sua nádega. Ele sobressaltou, mas riu. A noite renderia como planejava, pensou. O leão não iria a caça. A presa vinha.

Ele pediu uma bebida para cada e sentaram num sofá de canto, próximo a pista de dança, a fim de conversar um pouco antes de vazar dali para um lugar mais íntimo.

—O que vocês fazem?— Iniciou.

Por um instante, as garotas se olharam indecisas. E quando enfim uma delas começou a responder, ele olhou desatento para a pista de dança. Inconscientemente, fixou o olhar na menina que Rosalie apontou mais cedo, analisando-a detalhadamente. Era uma ruiva com carne nos lugares necessários, completamente proporcional e bem torneada. Ela vestia uma bermuda xadrez balonê, blusa de alças simples, preta, colada e o sapato o qual Rosalie se referiu era um sapatinho de boneca. O estilo de vestir era discreto perto das dezenas de modelos que desfilavam pela casa com saltos imensos e roupas chamativas. Seu jeito de dançar era único. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto sorria sozinha, com as mãos acima da cabeça, provavelmente curtindo algum tipo de liberdade. Por um momento Edward teve a impressão que era exatamente isso. Ela usufruía de seu anonimato... Coisas que às vezes ele gostaria de fazer.

—... Por isso. Entendeu? Mas e você?— Uma delas, a qual o nome ele não lembrava, tirou-o da distração.

—Eu o quê?— Perguntou desentendido, embaraçado por ter perdido o tema.

—Você, além de estrela do time, faz mais o quê?

—Ah, faço Engenharia Nuclear.

Elas fizeram um comentário que ele não registrou e, distraído novamente, olhou para a pista, notando nesse instante James se aproximar da ruiva. Preocupou-se, pois se ele estivesse usado algum tóxico, o que era muito provável, poderia dar problema. Resolveu ficar por perto e prestar atenção nele, já que dançava muito eufórico.

Repentinamente, sentiu uma mão entrando em sua blusa. —Não precisamos conversar, Lyon.— Sussurrou a loura, acariciando nesse tempo sua barriga.

A morena aproximou a boca do seu pescoço e adicionou: Está tarde... Estamos conversando tem tempo e isso é perda de tempo para _nós três_.— Lambeu seu pescoço, frisando três. Ele entendeu as intenções, sorriu concordando e recebeu duas bocas no pescoço e orelha.

—Tudo bem, meninas, mas não posso sair daqui agora. Estou com meus irmãos e...— A mão que estava em sua barriga foi para o botão da sua calça, e a dona da mão se inclinou. Ele suspirou de expectativa e relaxou no sofá. Rá! E ele querendo conversar! Realmente, para que conversar se no final só queria um pouco de prazer?

Jogou a cabeça para trás e se deliciou com a língua em sua orelha e a boca deslizando por sua barriga. Nossa, não tinha nem dado tempo de endurecer direito e a morena já entrava com a mão em sua boxer. Era nessas horas que ele adorava a fama. Suspirou, com a mão pequena lhe torneando com habilidade, ele olhou para a promessa de seus lábios carnudos e sorriu malicioso. Elas eram diretas. No final, eram tudo a mesma coisa. Dariam um pouco de prazer para se promover à custa de qualquer celebridade.

Piscou, avaliando se a mesa os protegia de olhares, e, ao fazer isso, seu olhar captou um movimento na pista. James recebia naquele instante um empurrão da ruiva que Rosalie indicou, e é lógico que Edward sabia no que ia dar. Frustrado, tocou o rosto da garota que lhe tomava. —Lindinha, dá um tempinho.— Ela parou e lhe olhou meio perdida, mas sentou ao seu lado e voltou a beijar seu pescoço e orelha. Tenso, não conseguia mais entrar no clima, então, indignado, sentou direito, se recompôs e olhou de novo para a pista, chateado por ter que ficar de olho no marmanjo do seu irmão.

—Vamos deixar isso para depois, meninas.— Levantou rápido do sofá e foi em direção à pista, a tempo de presenciar James apertando o braço da menina. —James.— Chamou-o entre dentes e se colocou ao lado dele. —James, solte-a.

Os olhos de James estavam vermelhos, o nariz cheio de coriza. Ele não notou Edward, pelo contrário, sorriu e fungou no pescoço dela. Novamente, ela o empurrou e o olhou com olhar fulminante. Encolerizado, Edward olhou em volta e notou alguns olhares sobre eles. Inferno! Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

—_Lui faire lâcher prise maintenan_.— Ela disse rápido, com os dentes trincados, a voz cheia de fúria.

—O que?— Edward perguntou, com James ainda inclinado sobre ela.

—Faça ele me soltar agora.— Ela grunhiu, esquivando-se enojada.

—James.— Disse próximo ao seu ouvido. —Solta ela, cara.

Só naquele instante James pareceu notar sua presença. Sua mão afrouxou lenta, a seguir abaixou o olhar, envergonhado. Ele tinha a respiração ofegante, sinal claro de usuário. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota, soltou totalmente a mão e saiu de fininho. Embaraçado com a situação, Edward passou a mão no cabelo e permaneceu lá, parado. —Desculpe... Er, ele está passando por problemas sérios.— Explicou, inclinado para falar próximo devido ao som alto.

Ela lhe olhou com altivez. —Ele não é o único no mundo com problemas. Isso não justifica sair por aí agarrando os outros contra vontade.— Respondeu rispidamente.

Mesmo com toda a hostilidade dela, Edward achou-a interessante. Era a primeira pessoa em tempos que lhe tratava com indiferença.

—Não vai mais acontecer.— Justificou novamente, contendo o sorriso.

—Espero.— Ela respirou fundo,mais calma. Ele aproveitou para observá-la. Ela tinha a pele pálida, o rosto oval, nariz pequeno e olhos azuis. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento ao flagrá-lo inspecionando-a.

—Edward Cullen.— Ele estendeu a mão amigavelmente. Ela olhou para algo por cima do ombro dele, hesitou e não levantou a mão. Ele quis rir da tirada, apreciando momentaneamente o fato de alguém não se matar para conhecê-lo ou ficar perto dele.—Prazer mesmo assim. Qual o seu nome?

Ela riu incrédula.—Você não precisa disso. Não é porque tem um irmão idiota que precisa forçar amizade. Vamos esquecer isso e, por favor, me deixa dançar.— Disse incisivamente, virou de lado e voltou a dançar.

—Você sabe quem sou?— Forçou, falando perto do ouvido dela e sentiu um perfume delicioso misturado ao cheiro de seu cabelo. Talvez, ela fosse estrangeira, pensou, já que iniciou falando francês.

—Deveria saber?— Juntou as sobrancelhas, depois deu de ombros. —Bom, não sei e não quero saber. Garotos deste tipo de festa representam problema.— Ganhou espaço para dançar, jogou as mãos para cima e deu uma sutil movida, indiferente à sua presença.

—Você assiste futebol?— Edward tentou de novo, agora com seu ego enorme sendo afetado. Como alguém em Liverpool não sabia quem ele era?

_Ih, Edward, isso é tudo que você queria horas atrás, ter uma vida normal, passar despercebido. Você chegou até a ter inveja dessa menina que dançava usufruindo de seu anonimato!_– Lembrou-o seu cérebro. Tudo bem, tinha hora que não gostava de ser tão famoso, mas o desinteresse da garota lhe atingiu.

Ela parou de dançar e lhe olhou da cabeça aos pés, desacreditada com a insistência.

—Quer saber? Eu não gosto de futebol, não conheço você e não gosto de conversar com desconhecidos.— Virou-se para sair.

Impulsivamente, Edward segurou em seu pulso, impedindo-a de lhe ignorar, ato seguido sentiu uma descarga elétrica que automaticamente lhe fez soltá-la.

—Me fala seu nome.— Ele insistiu. Ela ficou parada, de costas, o cheiro de seu cabelo próximo chegando ao nariz dele. Ele desceu o olhar, fazendo uma nova avaliação. Mais bonita ainda pela retaguarda, notou, e decidiu que não aceitaria não como resposta.

Depois de uma pausa ela se virou, jogou o cabelo em seu rosto e lhe olhou por baixo dos cílios. —Cygne. —Soprou. Ponto pra ele!

—Edward Cullen.— Sorriu presunçoso e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la novamente. Ela olhou uns segundos sua mão, depois torceu os lábios num pequeno riso sarcástico e finalmente estendeu sua mão.

—Prazer.

—Todo meu.— Disse e acariciou o dorso com o polegar, sentindo a maciez da pele. Ela puxou sutilmente a mão, mas ele não soltou, fascinado pelo prazer de quebrar uma resistência. Ele notou o olhar dela novamente por cima do seu ombro, virou o rosto para olhar para trás, procurando o que ela via, e não avistou ninguém. Estranho. —Fique um pouco e dance comigo, cisne?— Pediu. Ela arregalou os olhos e forçou sua mão a sair da dele. —Ou você prefere ser chamada de Cygne?— Arqueou a sobrancelha confuso com o que a tinha feito retesar.

—Tenho que ir.— Disse virando-se rápido, dando a seguir alguns passos.

Ele seguiu-a até chegar a um corredor. Ela não ia escapar assim. Ninguém lhe dizia não.

—Por que já vai?— Questionou ressentido. Ela parou, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Provavelmente estivesse surpresa com o quão patético ele se comportava. Até ele se surpreendeu com sua insistência. Seria ego ferido ou curiosidade?

—Não somos amigos.— Ela disse friamente, ainda de costas, em frente ao corredor que direcionava aos toaletes femininos.

—Podíamos ser.— Afastou seu cabelo, se inclinou e inspirou ousadamente o seu perfume. Ela deixou que ele roçasse vagarosamente o nariz em seu pescoço, fechou os olhos, em seguida empurrou-o abruptamente.

—Não, não podemos.— Afastou-se e entrou rápido no banheiro. Ele fechou o punho contrariado e encostou-se à parede, determinado a esperar ali até que ela saísse. Ele iria confrontá-la e saber qual o seu problema. Queria saber se ela não dava a mínima para quem ele era ou se determinou a desdenhá-lo propositalmente.

—O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?— Rilley, o galego do time, perguntou logo que o viu. —Com tanta mulher dando sopa por aí você está escondido aqui neste corredor!— Brincou, abraçou seu ombro e lhe puxou rumo à pista. Edward olhou furtivamente para a porta do toalete, esperando ainda que ela saísse, não resistiu ao Rilley e o seguiu para o bar. Um pouco de longe, viu de relance a porta se abrir, porém, o que viu foi alguém sair de sobretudo e capuz, indo em direção contrária do corredor, para saída lateral da casa noturna.

Um pouco frustrado e ao mesmo tempo intrigado, sentou nas banquetas do bar e pediu algumas doses de chocolate suíço. No restante da noite, algumas meninas se aproximaram, mas ele estava preocupado demais com James para se soltar. James estava embaixo da escada e algo lhe dizia que era melhor ficar alerta com o irmão, até porque Rosalie e Alice estavam na pista, e como James ainda não tinha superado a separação, alguma situação complicada poderia se desencadear por causa do seu ciúme de Rosalie.

Uma buzina tirou-lhe das distrações com a lembrança da noite anterior, fazendo-o acelerar. O trajeto normalmente era rápido, porém quando saíam atrasados o engarrafamento era inevitável. Sua sorte era que as vagas no estacionamento da faculdade eram reservadas. Ninguém ousava estacionar nelas independente da família Cullen ir ou não para Universidade. Mesmo quando íam em somente um carro, por respeito, ninguém usava a vaga sobressalente.

Apressado, entrou no estacionamento e, para sua surpresa, tinha um Land Rover estacionado justo na sua vaga. Era até cômico. Que ousadia!

—Quem foi o idiota?— James resmungou, fazendo menção de abrir a porta para descer.

—Fica de boa. Vou lá falar com ele.— Parou seu Bugatti prata atrás do Land Rover, que coincidentemente ocupava exatamente as duas vagas, e abriu a porta, sendo seguido pelas meninas.

No instante em que desceu, foi assediado pelos transeuntes. Era o primeiro dia de aula depois de um jogo, então tinha que se conformar em cumprimentar a universidade toda, o que era entediante para ele. Os vidros do Land Rover estavam fechados e eram totalmente escuros. Discretamente, Edward aproximou o rosto do vidro do motorista para verificar a ocupação, e, inesperadamente, a posta se abriu bruscamente, o que quase o jogou para trás.

Pacientemente, Edward encostou-se ao carro ao lado e esperou que o dono do Land Rover descesse. Saiu do _off road_ um homem louro, de cabelos curtos, com compleição forte, óculos escuros e um rádio de comunicação no ouvido. Um protótipo de seguranças do presidente dos EUA. Com discrição, Edward dirigiu o olhar para dentro do carro e observou o enorme painel computadorizado, onde tinha arsenal no porta luvas aberto. Conjecturou que o grandalhão devia ser da polícia ou um terrorista, embora sua aparência não fosse de muçulmano. Ainda assim, ficou apreensivo, pois se iniciasse uma desavença, ele e James não teríam chances. Cauteloso, pôs as meninas atrás dele e deu dois passos a frente.

—Bro, na boa. Eu só queria saber se você vai demorar nesta vaga. Ela é reservada.— Apontou para a placa Cullen logo à frente. Tentava ao máximo ser educado, torcendo para que ele fosse um cidadão liverpooliano e que tivesse assistido ao jogo de sábado, no qual fez dois gols. Facilitaria o diálogo.

O homem o olhou sério da cabeça aos pés e tocou em seu rádio comunicador no ouvido. Em seguida, abriu a porta traseira do carro e, de burca muçulmana, tampada da cabeça aos pés, somente com uma telinha na região do rosto, desceu uma mulher.

—Você vai ficar bem?— O homem louro perguntou à muçulmana. Ela virou o rosto em direção a Edward, congelou alguns segundos, depois olhou de volta para o homem a frente e assentiu movendo a cabeça. Ele continuou.—O mais rápido possível minha autorização sai, então você não vai mais ficar sozinha.— Ela assentiu novamente. —Se aquele viadinho idiota não fosse um covarde ele poderia ficar com você.— Ele disse, ela oscilou a cabeça em negativa e tremeu como se estivesse rindo.

Foi surpreendente o tratamento do grandalhão com a mulher. Talvez ela fosse a mãe dele, Edward pensou, pois como ela estava de burca não tinha como saber se era jovem ou velha. Certamente um homem daquele tipo não ia ser tão cuidadoso com uma namorada ou irmã.

—Hum Hum...— Edward coçou a garganta, interrompendo o monólogo do homem louro.

—Dá um tempo, idiota. Vou deixá-la no portão e depois a porra da vaga é sua.— Rosnou mal humorado.

Edward olhou para as meninas e Rosalie parecia hipnotizada com o MIB. Um tremendo mau gosto. Já Alice fazia uma careta aversiva em direção a muçulmana.

Assim que chegaram ao portão de entrada, eles pararam. —_Isy_...— Ele falou e sua conversa foi repetida dentro do Land Rover. —_Qualquer coisa tem um localizador em sua bolsinha. E se precisar falar comigo é só ativar o rádio de comunicação. Estou por perto. Em três minutos chego aqui, se você precisar de mim._

—_Não se preocupe, Emmett. Com certeza hoje não vai ser pior que sexta feira_.— Era a voz da muçulmana, que soou soprado como um sussurro. Pelo timbre era de uma pessoa jovem, porém com algum sotaque.

—Odeio muçulmanos.— Alice comentou maldosamente.

—Não devia ser preconceituosa quanto à etnia, Alice.— Repreendeu, mas não podia censurar. Era normal em britânicos essa superioridade.

—Você é bondoso como a mamãe.— Ela debochou. —Bondoso demais. Esse terrorista louro é muito folgado. Você tinha que ter chegado se impondo.

Edward notou que o armário voltava, então andou de volta ao Bugatti.

—Por ser partidário meu pai morreu rápido, Alice.— Rebateu e entrou no carro. Doía falar no velho. Quando o general morreu não estava muito satisfeito com Edward. Com suas notas, menos ainda com seu futebol.

—Ow, otário...— O homem louro chamou, já de dentro do Land Rover, com o braço para fora do vidro.

—Você está falando com quem?— Alice se intrometeu em sua defesa.

—Com o otário do seu irmão.— Ele provocou. Edward manteve-se impassível. Uma exposição com discussões era o que ele menos desejava. Encarou-o sério, mas não respondeu. —Naquele jogo de sábado era para você ter feito mais dois gols, idiota, mas como você quer ser estrela, pensa que joga sozinho, fez só dois. Aquilo é um time, seu mané. Não é porque você é o mais caro que tem que brilhar sozinho.— Insultou, queimou pneus na ré, acelerou e saiu.

Calmamente, Edward estacionou, sendo observado por sua irmã boquiaberta e por seu irmão, que tinha acabado de acordar de um cochilo.

—Vou matar esse terrorista.— James disse entre dentes.

—Você não vai matar nada. —Alertou. —Anda, levanta que estamos atrasados.— Desceu, ativou o alarme e pôs o braço nos ombros de Alice, seguindo rumo ao portão.

—E ae, Lyon!— Os cumprimentos e assédios o seguiu pelo corredor.

—Assina aqui, Lyon. Vou mandar para minha irmã que torce para o Barcelona.— Ben, um colega de sala com descendência oriental, segurou uma camisa do Liverpool para que Edward assinasse. Alice olhou-o irritada com o incômodo no ambiente escolar. Mas ignorando o olhar de Alice, Edward colocou a camisa sobre o seu caderno, pegou sua caneta de autógrafos e assinou. Ben agradeceu e afastou-se.

Chegando ao corredor de sua sala, quase toda a turma estava ao lado de fora. Ao ver Edward, iniciaram palmas calorosas. Edward torceu o lábio sem jeito e sua irmã afastou-se emburrada por saber que o pedido de discrição não era agradeceu as palmas educadamente e afastou-se, ato continuo foi cercado por Heidi, sua ficante da universidade.

—Tem um tempinho hoje para mim?— Ela perguntou manhosamente.

Ele sorriu matreiro, trouxe sua mão até a boca e beijou-a. —Mais tarde.

Ela sorriu, e ele entrou em sala.

Existiam umas regras que seus colegas acadêmicos eram conscientes. Primeira: não confundir o Lyon, jogador, com o discente Edward Cullen; segundo: não bajular; terceiro: não forçar. Somente meninas como Heidi tinham uma exceção, abrindo aspas somente para o fato de não forçar.

Ele entrou na imensa sala e, por não gostar de se misturar, era seu costume sentar-se sozinho ao fundo, no canto, onde fora reservado a vaga em frente da sua mesa, a lateral e a cadeira de trás, para que ninguém sentasse perto dele. Sua estratégia de isolamento era um costume repetido há anos.

Conforme caminhou rumo à sua mesa, ouviu risinhos e cochichos, e não se deu conta do que se tratava. Continuou seu trajeto, cumprimentando com o olhar seus colegas de sala, até que chegou ao local onde sentava. Só então entendeu o motivo dos risinhos ao se deparar com alguém sentada em seu lugar. Era cômico que em um dia só, _eles_invadissem sua rotina duas vezes.

Parou em frente a ela e ouviu sons altos de risos por trás dele. Não eram mais risinhos discretos, eram escárnios. E ele sabia que não riam dele. Tranquilamente, descansou a mão na cintura e, ao notar que ela não percebeu sua presença, pigarreou. Ainda assim, ela não ergueu o olhar em sua direção.

—É uma brincadeira, não é?— Disse baixo, ao tempo que colocava seu material na mesa ao lado dela. Ela permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Por um instante, ele teve a vaga impressão de conhecer o perfume dela de algum lugar. Olhou para trás e notou ainda ser alvo da atenção da turma. Decidido a não dar mais espetáculo e cessar o tumultuo expectativo, puxou a cadeira, fazendo barulho, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da muçulmana.

Edward observou a pessoa ao seu lado, e ela continuou cabisbaixa. Suas mãos enluvadas pareciam tremer. Ele pensou por segundos nos motivos dos risos dos alunos, compreendendo que eles não esperavam uma repreensão. Queriam constrangê-la, pois muçulmanos não eram bem vindos no país, principalmente usando trajes rígidos como a burca. Algumas mulheres islãs no país usavam somente o lenço, mas por algum motivo a pessoa a frente usava a burca fechada, com a treliça cobrindo o olho.

Ela levantou o rosto e o virou em sua direção pela primeira vez. No instante que ela lhe viu, virou rapidamente o rosto. Segundos depois, olhou-o novamente e segurou o olhar em sua direção. A tela que cobria seus olhos não permitia que ele a visse claramente. Mas ele sabia que ela lhe encarava. Ele_sentia._

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e esperou que ela se tocasse e desse o fora do seu lugar. Todavia, o que ela fez foi suspirar e desviar de novo o rosto. Ele conjecturou que talvez a idéia dela de sentar ao fundo fosse exatamente a mesma que a sua: passar despercebida. Mas infelizmente ela tinha sentado no seu lugar, o lugar que ele sentava há quatro anos. Isso era inadmissível e agora que não chamavam mais atenção, teriam que resolver isso.

—Se não é uma brincadeira, devo lhe informar que esse lugar que está sentando é meu.— Disse baixo, tentando não os expor. Viu-a respirar fundo, porém ela não se moveu. —Eu sei que não tinha como você saber, mas sinceramente não vou sentar em outro lugar.— Ela abaixou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos. —Você pode sentar aí hoje, mas amanhã quero sentar novamente em meu lugar.— Ela nada disse, e ele olhou para frente. —Você entende a minha língua? Ah sim, entende. Você conversou com o seu lacaio em um inglês nítido.— Ela assustou-se com a informação e virou o rosto em sua direção. —Não se preocupe. —Adiantou. —Eu sei que você não pode falar comigo. Já estudei a sua religião. Só quero que você balance a cabeça e diga que amanhã irá procurar outro lugar.— Ela desviou novamente o olhar e passou a estalar os dedos. Ele aceitou a reação como concordância e voltou sua atenção a frente, perguntando-se de onde conhecia seu perfume.

Após alguns minutos que a aula de Física iniciou, o reitor apareceu na porta.

—Senhores alunos, hoje no intervalo a Universidade Liverpool irá homenagear o jogador que nos presenteou com um belo fim de semana. —Anunciou.

Merda! Edward amaldiçou irritado. Já disse centenas de vezes que não queria esse tipo de tratamento aqui, porra.

Após a adulação pública do reitor, os alunos olharam para trás. —Você merece, Lyon!— Alguns esmurraram o ar em apoio. Sem saída, Edward forçou no rosto um sorriso de agradecimento.

—Edward, você pode vir aqui?— O reitor chamou, Edward levantou, atravessou o corredor e o seguiu até o corredor.

—Edward, a muçulmana está no seu lugar...Você está incomodado?— Perguntou preocupado e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

—Esse problema já foi resolvido.

—Ah, ok.— Disse meio constrangido. —É que... Ela é noiva ou esposa do sheik Collins, magnata do petróleo. Lembra dele?— Edward assentiu. O sheik era amigo de sua mãe, como iria esquecer. —Pois é, ele é um dos nossos maiores incentivadores da Universidade e exigiu que ela pudesse vir estudar aqui. Os alunos não aceitam muito bem o fato, e se ela não vestisse à caráter talvez nem soubessem que ela é muçulmana. Porém eu sei que você é diferente. É um cara político. Você sabe como devemos fazer indulgências em alguns casos...— Elucidou. Edward não entendeu suas intenções. —Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que como você é celebridade na universidade, seria bom se você desse alguma atenção para ela. Quem sabe assim ela teria uma aceitação maior.

Insultado com sua sugestão, Edward olhou-o desacreditado.

—Eu não vou fazer isso. Meus irmãos não gostam de Islamitas. Peça a outra pessoa. Se estou evitando ser alvo, vou ficar de amizade com uma muçulmana só para chamar a atenção? Não mesmo. O senhor sabe que estou cheio dessa atenção toda. Inclusive essa exposição de hoje sem minha expressa autorização.— Disse impaciente, deixou-o falando sozinho e voltou imediatamente para a sala. Sentou e em todo o tempo a muçulmana olhava para frente, copiando, respondendo, parecendo hábil em todos os exercícios. No intervalo ele se dirigiu ao pátio, deparando-se com imprensa, jornais, fotógrafos. Logo que o viu, Alice veio em sua direção.

—Edward, o reitor está querendo se promover ás suas custas.— Resmungou chateada sua irmã super-protetora. Ele decidiu não reclamar. Reclamar só alimentaria sua indignação. Suportou tudo calado, entrevistas e fotos ao lado do reitor. Terminou o circo, voltou rápido para a sala. Desejava fugir para que o restante dos alunos que costumavam babar seus ovos não lhe alcançassem. Determinado a ficar só, foi o primeiro a voltar a sala, porém, frustrado, notou que a muçulmana já estava lá. Aparentemente não tinha se movido da cadeira. Ele ainda estava indignado, mas observá-la era algo intrigante. Pobre garota. Não simpatizava com seu povo, mas isso não lhe fazia odiá-la como alguns britânicos.

Caminhou até o fim do corredor, onde estava sua mesa e arrastou a cadeira antes de sentar, fazendo barulho para que ela saísse da distração. Era nítido que ela queria fugir do tumultuo do pátio. Ele observou-a e, como ela, ele queria se abstrair dali. Ou mesmo ser invisível. Queria ser um aluno normal. Isso era pedir muito?

A próxima aula era de Teoria Avançada da Mecânica Nuclear. Durante toda a aula ela fazia cálculos e anotações. Uma aluna dedicada, deduziu. Por alguns momentos ele teve dúvidas nos exercícios, pois tinha faltado às aulas de quinta e sexta, porém se conteve em não perguntar nada a ela, até porque, era seu costume fazer tudo sozinho. Lógico que essa auto-suficiência e até mesmo orgulho em não precisar de ajuda e, principalmente, em não ajudar, já lhe acarretou problemas na universidade, pois já reprovou em duas matérias que necessitavam justamente de trabalhos em equipe. Mesmo assim, preferia sempre arcar com o seu prejuízo, a pedir ajuda. Os professores até que aliviariam, caso pedisse, mas ele não pedia. Não gostava de favoritismo.

Aquele dia, como em muitos após os jogos, foi entediante. Os paparazzi não tinham desaparecido. Recebeu telefonemas e mais telefonemas para propagandas de roupas íntimas masculinas, antitranspirantes, carros, isso além dos diversos agendamentos de entrevistas.

Os seus treinos ocorriam à noite, mas depois de uma temporada de futebol, o treinador concedeu uma semana de folga, o que deu a Edward todos os dias à noite para sair, caso quisesse. Porém, por ser metódico, evitava sair durante a semana para diversão. Sim, as opiniões dos caras do time tinham fundamento quando diziam que Lyon é almofadinha, caxias. Todos sabem que 90% dos jogadores não continuam os estudos após fazerem sua fortuna, porém, Edward não podia ser como eles. A sua vida não era somente a de jogador de futebol. Ele tinha outro objetivo... Aliás, seu pai tinha outro plano para ele. E mesmo que ele tivesse morrido, Edward iria cumprir o que ele planejou. Pensando nele, procurava não perder tempo de estudos.

No dia seguinte Edward teve a mesma rotina. Estacionou na sua vaga habitual e, para seu alívio, quando chegou à sala a muçulmana estava sentada em uma cadeira no fundo, mais para o meio da sala, distante dele.

Ele sentou satisfeito e prestou atenção na aula de Biofísica. Entretanto captou pelo canto do olho os colegas de classe jogando papeizinhos na muçulmana, arreliando-a. Ela mantinha o rosto heroicamente virado para frente, mostrando firmeza, ignorando os papéis, piadas e ofensas que lançavam contra ela. A Mestra percebeu a movimentação e caminhou até o fundo.

—Algum problema, Isy?

A muçulmana olhou para os alunos, manteve a postura estóica uns segundos, depois balançou a cabeça, negando o fato. A Mestra torceu os lábios, olhou pesarosa para ela e caminhou impotente de volta a frente. Edward notou os ombros da muçulmana subir e descer em um suspiro.

A semana de folga em treinos seguia rápida, entre mesuras, entrevistas e fotos. Às vezes eram compromissos entediantes, todavia necessários em seu mundo. Além de brilhar nos campos, ele precisava da afeição dos torcedores.

Em sua rotina o que tinha de diferente era a nova atenção que, involuntariamente, ele dava a muçulmana ao vê-la sendo alvo de cochichos e papéis. Se ela não queria atenção, era justamente o que tinha.

Na quinta-feira, ele entrou em sala, voltando de um intervalo, e Mike e Ben brincavam com algo que aparentemente era uma bolsa em formato esférico, acolchoado. Logo notou que era da muçulmana, pois ela os olhava com a mão estendida, e eles continuavam rindo e jogando o objeto no ar.

—CULLEN...— Alguém lhe chamou e, no susto, olhou em direção a eles, quando Mike jogou a bolsa em sua direção.

Tudo foi registrado num borrão. O rosto da muçulmana em sua direção, os olhos expectativos dos meninos e o restante da sala parado, provavelmente esperando o que faria.

Num átimo, aparou a bolsinha redonda em sua coxa e, sem pensar nas consequências, deu o que esperavam: um pouco de espetáculo. Jogou-a no ar, aparou com o pé, depois fez algumas embaixadinhas na coxa. Os meninos se animaram e incentivavam, sorrindo e aplaudindo. Ele continuou com as manobras exibicionistas, esquecendo por um instante onde estava. Entregou-se, alternando os movimentos, jogando com o pé para trás, aparando no tornozelo, fazendo o objeto passar por cima dele, voltando-o para sua coxa.

Só se deu conta do que fazia quando o barulho aumentou completamente e percebeu as pessoas fazendo uma roda em sua volta. Sabendo que devia cessar o show, olhou para os meninos, que estavam babando, e se preparou para chutar de volta.

—Edward...— O som da voz de Alice o fez instantaneamente virar o rosto e deixar o objeto cair ao chão. Ela lhe olhava reprovadora, e , sem jeito, passou a mão no cabelo. Ele não deveria ter quebrado as regras e agido como um idiota exibido em classe, mas se tinha algo que despertava seu outro lado era a imaginação de estar com uma bola. Alice se aproximou e o puxou até sua cadeira. —O que é isso? Deu para se enturmar com essas pessoas agora?— Sussurrou aborrecida. Ele respirou fundo, sem respostas, e olhou para o lado.

Discretamente a muçulmana levantou de sua cadeira e foi em direção a sua bolsinha no chão. Ela a pegou, abriu, tirou de dentro algum objeto eletrônico, depois virou o rosto por segundos em sua direção.

—Só estava brincando.— Justificou baixo para Alice, fazendo uma careta, se chutando mentalmente por ter sido conivente com a implicância com a garota.

—Deixe para se mostrar em campo.— Disse carrancuda e o fez rir. Era uma graça que aquele serzinho pequeno, morena e de olhos verdes, achasse que era superior a tudo.

—Tudo bem, ratinha.— Sentou sobre sua mesa. —O que queria?— Ela ficou ao lado da sua mesa, olhando com desdém para a muçulmana, que mexia no aparelho.

—Vim te avisar que o Rilley está querendo falar com você. Ele te ligou e você não atendeu.

—Ok. Avisado.— Sorriu, ligando seguidamente seu celular. —Agora vá para o prézinho que lugar de bebê é no fraldário.— Brincou. Ela sorriu e saiu rebolando, olhando com altivez para a turma que se dispersava para seus lugares.

Minutos mais tarde, o professor iniciou a aula. Entretanto, Edward estava distraído demais para participar. Seus olhos estavam nos movimentos da muçulmana. Prestava atenção em sua linguagem corporal, já que não podia ver seu semblante. Ela tinha os ombros caídos, prendia a bolsinha esférica nos dedos e mantinha o aparelho na mão, aparentemente tentando consertar. Isso o fez sentir um pouco de peso na consciência por ter quebrado-o.

Passou-se algum tempo, a viu organizar seus materiais e sair da sala. Sem notar o que fazia, mas invadido por curiosidade, ele levantou do seu lugar, pediu licença para o mestre e foi atrás dela, observando-a de certa distância. Avistou o segurança dela no portão falando frenético no celular. Delicadamente, ela chegou perto dele e colocou a mão com cautela em seu braço. Ele a olhou, aparentemente aliviado e desligou o celular. Edward sentou em um banquinho e continuou olhando disfarçado para eles. Ela tirou o aparelho de sua bolsinha e entregou na mão dele. Ele pegou o objeto, avaliou, fez careta, depois pôs no bolso, em seguida colocou a mão nas costas dela e a conduziu até o Land Rover.

Algo nela chamava a atenção de Edward, e isso o irritava. Era uma idiotice que quisesse saber por que o segurança tinha tanto cuidado com ela. Tudo bem que ela era mulher ou noiva de um sheik, mas e daí? Na universidade tinha muitas pessoas ricas, talvez não tão milionárias como o sheik, mas ricas. O que ela tinha de especial? Sem respostas para suas questões, voltou para sala e o restante da aula passou-se tediosamente.

Sexta-feira, como em todas as semanas de folgas, a turma do futebol iria se reunir em um pub. Era para isso que Rilley estava ligando no dia anterior.

—Que horas vamos sair?— James entrou no seu quarto, com seu jeito calmo quando estava de cabeça limpa, e sentou na cama.

—Umas onze.— Edward respondeu, terminando de vestir sua blusa preta de manga longa e botão, por cima de uma camiseta vermelha e calça jeans escura. Passou em frente ao espelho e deu uma sacudida no cabelo louro escuro, passando em seguida seu Clive Christian exclusivo. Olhou para a cama e James estava deitado, olhando para o teto.

—Que foi, cara? Não vai se arrumar?

James sentou, olhando-o triste.

—Edu, sinto tanta falta do general.— Suspirou, melancólico. Sempre que ele tocava nesse assunto podiam imaginar sua reação seguinte. Com certeza ele se intoxicaria. O que era uma merda, pois Edward não queria que ele estragasse sua noite novamente.

Fazia menos de seis meses que seu pai tinha morrido em um ataque terrorista, em uma missão de paz. Edward chorou sua morte poucos dias, pois para ocupar todos os seus espaços de tempo, ocupou-se com treinos, saídas, viagens, não se dando chance de quebrar. James fez o contrário, ele se afundou ao tentar descobrir quem fizera isso e, frustrado, perdeu o rumo ao não descobrir muita coisa. Após as buscas, ele começou a se comportar de maneira estranha; introvertido, virando um estúpido às vezes. Assim, acabou perdendo sua namorada de anos.

—James, temos que levar a vida adiante.— Disse Edward. —Tenho certeza que o velho não ia querer que desistíssemos de tentar levar a vida à frente.— Sentou na cama, ao lado dele. —Eu também tenho saudade, mas tenho que prosseguir. Guardo na memória a imagem do pai vivo, não dele morto. Assim, consigo levar numa boa.

James suspirou, sentou e pôs uma mão sobre o seu ombro. —Você é meu orgulho, Leãozinho. E mesmo que o velho não tenha dito para você, você era o orgulho dele também.— Disse abraçando seus ombros.

Edward sorriu forçado, não se permitindo debruçar sobre o tema.

—Pára de boiolagem e varre essa bunda da minha cama!— Deu um tapa em sua cabeça e levantou, indo depois para frente do espelho novamente. —Dez minutos para você, otário.— Disse quando ele passava pela porta. James sorriu mais animado e saiu.

Alice foi para a casa de festas no carro dela com Rosalie, o que era bom, pois se Edward resolvesse esticar com alguma garota, cada um voltaria no seu carro. James foi com Edward por comodidade, já que sempre bebia e as meninas não gostavam de ir com ele. Mas se Edward resolvesse esticar, ele iria voltar de taxi.

Entraram e de cara Edward encontrou o pessoal do time. —E ae, Lyon?— Rilley o cumprimentou com um soco no punho, para em seguida lhe puxar e dar um beijo em seu rosto, com uma chave em seu pescoço.

—Pára de viadagem, seu porra, se não vou te comer.— Edward sorriu, tentando se soltar. Rilley apertou a chave e bagunçou seu cabelo.

—Eu sei que você me quer, mais tarde eu te dou.— Piscou. —Mas, de entrada tem umas carnes frescas na área. Jeff convidou umas modelos.— Ele continuou pendurado em seu pescoço, o puxando para uma rodinha de quatro meninas: três louras e uma ruiva. Todo mundo via que eram _garotas_ de classe. Não daquelas que você tem que desembolsar dinheiro em si, mas daquelas que saem com você só para sair na mídia, ou melhor, para ganhar ibope ou contar em seus currículos.

Edward analisou-as e notou uma cutucar a outra, mordendo os lábios, naquele típico recado com os olhos '_vamos te dividir, gostoso'_. Ele sorriu para elas, e enfim o veado do Rilley soltou seu pescoço, passando depois os braços em volta de duas louras na rodinha e saindo com elas.

—E ae, meninas, já beberam alguma coisa?— Edward pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça, sempre desajeitado no contato inicial. Sorte que leãozinho não precisava caçar. Elas vinham. E embora soubesse que não precisava ter muita conversa com esse tipo de garota, ultimamente pelo menos tentava.

—Já bebemos. Pega sua bebida que a gente te espera ali.— A loura apontou para um canto escuro do pub, ele concordou com uma piscada, e ela saiu com a ruiva.

Ele direcionou ao bar, sentou e matou logo dois copos de uísque escocês, vendo se assim encarava o tranco. Já fazia uns dias que não dava uma _metidinha_, então não ia enrolar muito, já que as garotas estavam à disposição. Do bar, deu uma avaliada na pista de dança e, para sua surpresa, algo lá lhe chamou a atenção. Cygne, a menina que o ignorou domingo estava lá, despreocupadamente, dançando. _Bom, por que mesmo lembrou o nome dela_? Perguntou-se intrigado. Ah, talvez por significar cisne em francês. Essa era a explicação óbvia.

Interessado, parou seu olhar nela, que novamente dançava sozinha, usando um short listrado, salto alto e uma blusa colada vermelha. Algo tão básico, mas que nela, com aquele jeito singular, ficou apelativo. _Estou olhando para a roupa da menina de novo__?! Nossa, uma semana sem sexo subiu para cabeça e me transformou em um boiola avaliador de moda.Só faltava essa_!

Bebeu mais uma dose de uísque e, sem encontrar explicações para o seu repentino interesse, balançou a cabeça e olhou para o canto, onde as meninas o esperavam. Resolvido, respirou fundo, levantou e foi em direção a elas, já sentindo o calor do álcool nas veias. Mal aproximou, foi atacado. As duas o imprensaram na parede, passando a mão em seu peito, cada uma de um lado, e beijaram seu pescoço e orelha.

_É, sem conversa novamente_, pensou. Direto ao ponto.

Por que ultimamente seu eu interno reclamava tanto disso? Ninguém queria conversar ali! Humm, estava bom. Ele precisava disso para relaxar. Se elas queriam ser vistas com Lyon, tinham que fazer por merecer. Quem sabe no fim da noite ele saía lá fora e se deixava ser fotografado com elas por algum paparazzo idiota. Isso dependia do quanto elas iriam fazer bem feito.

Depois de um tempo lhe beijando, a mão de uma delas desceu e abaixou seu zíper, se enfiando dentro da sua calça. Ele ofegou, apertando sua cintura.

A loura ajoelhou, a mão enfiada na calça com olhar de determinação, quando, inesperadamente, parou em sua frente uma figura que o olhou de cima abaixo, com a sobrancelha erguida.

—Cullen?— Disse com repugnância.

Surpreso, ele congelou.

—Pois não?— Rapidamente se recompôs. Mesmo escuro, era notório que ela tinha visto o que estava rolando, ou o que ia rolar.

—É esse o sobrenome dos idiotas, não é?— Ironizou, lhe fulminando com o olhar. A garota que estava ajoelhada olhou para cima, e ele ajudou-a a levantar, segurando sua mão.

—Qual o problema?— Devolveu o tom, não entendendo o porquê de sua hostilidade.

—Seu irmão está na minha cola de novo, e como você é a babá dele, resolvi vir te avisar antes dele fazer algum show no meio da pista.

Ele suspirou indignado por isso estar acontecendo na sua vida. Era a segunda vez na semana que James estragava seus planos. Frustrado, suspirou, e na mesma hora afastou o rosto de uma das meninas, restringindo seus beijos no pescoço, que mesmo com a interrupção ela não parou de dar.

—O que você quer que eu faça?

—Não sei. Amarre-o em uma coleira, se for preciso. Gente da raça de vocês não deviam sair de casa.— Falou entredentes, encolerizada.

—Qual é a sua, garota? Você é muito sem noção. Você sabe com quem está falando? —Deu um passo à frente e ela lhe encarou firmemente, com o olhar queimando-o.

—Com quem?— Olhou-o com desprezo, astúcia em sua postura. —No mínimo deve ser algum idiota, como seu irmão, que pensa que o mundo é dele, ou é mais um desses britânicos frios que só pensam em si.— Disse com fúria, e ele balançou a cabeça desentendido de sua raiva. Se ela estava chateada com James não precisava descontar tudo nele. —Solta o meu braço!— Grunhiu. E só então ele percebeu que tocou-a. Algo nela lhe descontrolava e o fazia agir impulsivamente, de uma maneira que não estava acostumado. Soltou-a e, sem jeito, olhou para os lados. As meninas que estavam atrás dele tinham saído discretamente, os deixando a sós.

—Tá... O que você quer que eu faça? Ou melhor... Por que você veio falar comigo?— Controlou sua voz, disposto a entender seus motivos.

—Porque o drogado é seu irmão. Além disso, sei que se for falar com os seguranças, e ele for expulso daqui, isso pode te prejudi...

—Como você sabe que ele é meu irmão?— Interrompeu e se aproximou do seu rosto, segurando em seu pulso. —Quem te disse que se ele for expulso daqui vai me prejudicar?— Inquiriu. Ela pareceu confusa e tentou se soltar, desviando do seu olhar, com o semblante aparentemente nervoso.

—Me solta, Cullen.— Encarou-o com a respiração ofegante. Seu rosto estava a um palmo do dela, a respiração próxima. O hálito dela era bom. Pôde sentir o gosto na língua. —Solta.— Disse entredentes. Ele observou os movimentos de sua boca e notou o quanto ela era linda, arredia e, acima de tudo, apetitosa.

Como nunca acontecido, nos poucos segundos que olhou sua boca, ela despertou nele a mais primitiva das sensações: vontade de caçar aquela criatura indócil, domá-la, prevalecer e subjulgá-la com um beijo selvagem. Assim, ela nunca mais esqueceria quem ele era.

O tempo pareceu congelar enquanto se encaravam. Sua íris intensificou o tamanho, e ela abriu os lá ém, antes que a sensatez evaporasse, ele suspirou e vagarosamente a soltou.

Contra a sua vontade, deu um passo atrás, ansiando amenizar a situação desconfortável.

—Olha só, desculpe por isso e pelo meu irmão.— Esfregou os dedos em sua testa, sem jeito em lidar com o assunto. —Ele não é de perseguir assim alguém. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas pode deixar que estou indo conversar com ele.— Afastou um pouco para sair. Ela ficou parada, com o olhar em sua direção. —Você vai?— Perguntou. Ela ficou meio congelada, o olhar fixo em sua boca.

Repentinamente, ela inclinou e pôs a mão no ouvido, fazendo uma careta como se estivesse com algum tipo de dor, depois abriu os olhos meio espantada e deu as costas, indo apressada para o toalete.

Ele acompanhou os seus movimentos parado, pensando em uma maneira de resolver o problema para que ela dançasse em paz. Porém, o que viu em seguida o deixou perdido. Ela pediu que conversasse com o seu irmão, mas aparentemente ia embora, pois saiu rápido do banheiro, feito um furacão e foi para a porta lateral com uma bolsa grande na mão.

Frustrou-se novamente, pois pensou que dessa vez iria ter a chance de descobrir o porque do tratamento ríspido. Não podia ser só por causa do James, pensou, inconformado. Deu alguns passos e alcançou a porta lateral. Porém não havia nenhum sinal dela no estacionamento. O único movimento que viu foi um Audi saindo, mas quem dirigia era um garoto louro de cabelo amarrado atrás. Ele o cumprimentou com um aceno. Edward pensou conhecê-lo de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde. Correspondeu o cumprimento e voltou para o pub, intrigado. Ela sumiu.

Segunda-feira, ao chegar à universidade, o Land Rover dos terroristas estava estacionado ao lado das suas vagas. No mesmo instante que Edward abriu sua porta, a muçulmana desceu. Não deixou de notar que dessa vez ela estava sentada na frente. E mesmo com a tela transparente que cobria seus olhos, percebeu a direção que ela olhava. Ela olhava para ele. Na mesma hora se perguntou se devia pedir desculpas por ter brincado com sua bolsa quinta feira, já que ela não veio na sexta...Nunca, menos perto de Alice.

Por segundos, ela segurou o olhar em sua direção, com o queixo levantado. Deve ter durado pouco tempo, mas foi tão desconfortável que foi como se durasse minutos. Sem saber como agir, desviou o olhar e encostou-se ao seu carro, esperando seus irmãos.

—Vamos, Isy?— O grandalhão chamou-a e ela caminhou em direção a ele.

—Aff, esse povo de novo perto da gente.— Alice reclamou enquanto fechava a porta.

—Eu acho ele um gato.— Rosalie sorriu e no mesmo instante olhou para o James que estava calado, olhando de um jeito hostil em direção aos islãs.

—Não sei por que colocam essas pessoas para estudar na mesma universidade que pessoas normais. Por mim, eles poderiam ficar em seus países.— Alice disse.

Edward ativou o alarme e seguiu calado em direção ao portão. Elas ficaram para trás. Novamente Edward presenciou a despedida dos islãs, notando o cuidado dispensado a ela. Eles se separaram, e ela caminhou, de modo discreto, desviando das pessoas pelo corredor.

Edward ficou a cerca de cinco metros dela. Ela segurava os cadernos presos ao peito como se fosse um escudo protetor. Onde passava, os rostos viravam com desprezo até que ela saísse de suas vistas.

A sala deles era a última, e em frente a sala tinha uma turma de acadêmicos fora, conversando. Quando a muçulmana caminhou por eles, alguém colocou o pé propositalmente, e ela tropeçou, caindo e derrubando os seus cadernos no chão. Por uns segundos ela ficou ajoelhada, como se não tivesse certeza se podia levantar, ou se valia a pena. Os alunos gargalhavam e ninguém fez menção de ajudá-la.

Edward não soube qual foi o real motivo da sua atitude, mas no momento em que viu aquilo acontecer diante dos seus olhos, andou rápido, agachou, pegou os seus cadernos e ofereceu a mão para que ela levantasse. Nos segundos seguintes tudo que se ouviu foi silêncio, por um acaso, alguns cochichos. Ela não aceitou sua mão, mas ergueu o queixo, olhou em volta, em seguida levantou, apoiando a mão enluvada no chão.

Ele estendeu os cadernos para ela, ela lhe olhou por segundos, os pegou, balançou a cabeça em agradecimento e entrou na sala. Desconcertado, Edward suspirou e olhou em volta. Todos o olhavam, inclusive Alice que estava parada com a sobrancelha levantada.

—Lema no futebol: cortesia.— Explicou, sorriu sem graça, e ela se aproximou, buscando falar de uma distância que só os dois ouvissem.

—Que eu saiba, aqui você é só um estudante.— Censurou. E ela estava certa. Se queria passar despercebido, não podia tomar partido. Não tinha explicação... Isso era inaceitável. Ele não podia se deixar envolver.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2 Sem Vínculos

Capítulo – Sem Vínculos

Após ter lhe dado uma bronca por ter ajudado a muçulmana sem justificativa convincente, Alice girou por sobre os pés e saiu, chateada, deixando-o sozinho para entrar em sala. Todos os olhos ainda estavam nele, mesmo assim, acostumado a lidar com isso, acenou para alguns um cumprimento e, decidido a ignorar o fato de ter dado um fora público, entrou em sala.

No automático, atravessou a sala rumo à sua mesa e notou pelo canto do olho que a muçulmana acompanhou seus movimentos, virando o pescoço. Suspirou e sentou, enfadado, se perguntando que fixação era essa dele nela, ao ponto de perceber cada movimento. O caso ficava cansativamente repetitivo.

—Bom dia, acadêmicos. Como hoje é o dia mundial de prevenção a AIDS, a universidade está distribuindo preservativos para todos os alunos.— Sra. Coper interrompeu a aula de Física Quântica do Sr. Thompson, e ela trazia junto a si uma caixa nas mãos. —Eu vou passar a caixa e cada aluno pegue o tanto que lhe achar suficiente, passando em seguida para o próximo aluno.— Avisou e colocou a caixa na primeira mesa, de uma menina, que fez cara de repulsa e passou adiante. Os alunos riam e satirizavam conforme a caixa era passada.

—Para cada saída com uma gata eu uso dez.— Mike disse, enchendo a mão de preservativos.

—Só se for para colocar tudo de uma vez e deixar mais grosso.— Ben ironizou e todos da sala gargalharam. Edward ouviu os comentários sem sorrir, notando que a próxima mesa seria da muçulmana e Ben iria passar a caixa para ela. Ele estendeu sorrindo a caixa, e ela, indiferente, não virou o rosto em direção a ele.

—Com quem ela vai usar? — Mike disse. — Ela deve ser tão feia e desdentada que nenhum homem é capaz de lhe fazer essa caridade.— Escarneceu, mesmo assim Ben levantou de sua mesa e colocou a caixa na mesa dela. A princípio, ela permaneceu com o rosto virado para frente, como se ele fosse invisível.

—Ela tanto pode ser feia, como pode ser uma daquelas beldades de filmes que dançam a dança do ventre.— Ben comentou e sentou-se sobre a sua mesa, olhando-a cheia de malicia. —Vai saber o que tem por baixo desse vestido folgado.— Ele riu. —Uma coisa é certeza. Ela é virgem. Dizem que os sheiks compram esposas virgens. —Ela virou o rosto em direção a Ben, e ambos se olharam.

Por algum motivo, Edward se sentiu incomodado com a cena. A maneira como Ben a olhava era ridícula. O silêncio se ampliou, ela abaixou o olhar, parecendo analisar a caixa, em seguida respirou fundo e olhou em direção a Edward, provavelmente calculando a distância para levar a caixa até a sua mesa, uma vez que ela estava no meio da sala e a mesa dele seria a próxima a receber a caixa.

Ao notar sua relutância em ir a sua mesa, Edward levantou-se, planejando com isso desviar a atenção dela.

—Vou pegar logo a minha porque tenho que sair.— Disse casualmente para ela, enfiando a mão na caixa. _Até parece que ele usaria esse tipo_ de _preservativo_. —Vai pegar alguma?— Perguntou baixo, segurando a caixa nas mãos. Ela ergueu o rosto, certamente olhando para ele, e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Ele pegou a caixa de sua mesa e passou-a para a pessoa que sentava duas cadeiras a frente da sua, para então sair da sala.

Lá fora, deu uma volta pelos corredores, desatento, com as mãos nos bolsos.

—Edward...— Heidi aproximou-se, já o imprensando contra a parede do corredor. As mulheres sempre faziam isso com ele. —Faz tempo que você não tem um tempo para mim.— Sussurrou com a boca em seu queixo, no mesmo instante que passava a mão em sua barriga. —Vamos para o laboratório. Está vazio.

Ele deu um suspiro e acariciou seu rosto, gentilmente, não entendendo por que não tinha apetite. —Hoje não dá. Depois.— Deu um rápido selinho, descolou seus corpos, deu um tapinha em sua nádega e saiu de perto dela.

O corredor estava praticamente vazio, e ao fim dele era a administração acadêmica e a sala dos docentes. Desorientado, apertou os dedos na fronte e se perguntou o que tinha ido fazer lá. Em um átimo, lembrou o motivo e, indignado consigo por continuar se intrometendo, voltou à sala. Quando entrou, a Sra. Coper já tinha saído. Em silêncio, alcançou o fundo, sentou em sua cadeira e respirou fundo, se censurando por não ignorá-la.

Mesmo que o restante da turma não percebesse, alguém mais atento com certeza notaria sua atenção nela, e isso era inaceitável da sua parte, pois ele nunca era atento a ninguém... Ele nunca fez isso antes... Não queria desenvolver esse interesse pessoal, embora talvez já fosse tarde.

Talvez a explicação fosse que, para ele, era, no mínimo, estranho ver alguém sendo hostilizado, imaginar quem ela seria por trás das roupas e imaginar como ela se sentia com as ofensas. Curiosidade. Essa era a explicação. Queria saber como era ser, como ela, exatamente o seu oposto na sociedade. Ele praticamente era o herói, campeão que trazia os títulos. Ela, era tratada como inimiga, principalmente em Liverpool.

O restante da aula da manhã se passou rápido, e como ele estava a fim de faltar às últimas aulas, foi para casa no intervalo com Alice, buscar o carro dela. Ele tinha acordado às seis da manhã para correr, e teria treino às cinco horas da tarde, logo planejava descansar um pouco, ficar um tempo com sua mãe, depois ir para o treino.

—Resolvi vir porque vou dormir um pouco agora à tarde.— Explicou para Alice, assim que estacionou em casa.

—Descanse mesmo. O treinador deve pegar pesado com vocês depois de uma semana de folga.

—Então vou subir.— Deu um beijo na testa dela, deixou o estacionamento e entrou em casa, indo em seguida aos cômodos previsíveis, intencionado a achar sua mãe.

—Esme, onde você está?— Sorridente, a procurou no jardim suspenso, em frente ao quarto dela no segundo piso. Ela se movimentava graciosamente com um borrifador de plantas na mão, pegando cuidadosamente em suas rosas.

—Oi, mãe.— Abraçou-a por trás. —Não ouviu eu te chamar?

Ela virou e ele beijou sua testa.

—Oi, filho. Eu não te ouvi.— Sua voz foi um murmúrio, e logo ele viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

—O que foi, Sra. Cullen? Por que estava chorando?

Ela abaixou o rosto, numa inútil tentativa de esconder as marcas do choro.

—Eu não estava chorando. Foi um cisco.

Ele sentou em um banco de cimento e forçou para que ela sentasse em seu colo.

—Não quero você chorando, dona Esme. —Apertou o seu nariz.

Ela limpou os olhos, saiu do seu colo e sentou no banco, ao seu lado, com as mãos sobre a perna, olhando para o vidro que dava para frente da rua.

—Eu sinto falta dele.— Murmurou. —Eu avisei para ele não se meter... Era como se eu sentisse...

—Ei...— Edward segurou suas mãos. —Chega. Ele foi por escolha própria. Eu não quero que você sofra mais, muito menos aqui, sozinha, com seus filhos na Universidade.— Disse e a abraçou, colocando sua cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram lá, abraçados, então ele resolveu introduzir um assunto aleatório, vendo se assim ela ficava mais animada. —Mãe, tenho uma grande curiosidade. Por que a senhora tem um amigo sheik se as famílias de vocês não tinham contato com muçulmanos?

Ela deu um risinho animado e se afastou do seu peito.

—Coll?— Franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça. —Ele não é sheik muçulmano nem nada. Na verdade ele era um londrino cristão até onde ele me lembro.— Riu mais.

—Como assim? Ele já estudei sobre islãs. Para alguém ser sheik tem que estudar o alcorão e ser chefe islã.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, com o humor brilhando em seu rosto.

—É uma longa história, mas ele não gosta que ela se espalhe para não perder o nome poderoso que esse título dá. A história real é que a mãe dele teve um romance com um sheik aí das arábias e há três anos o sheik morreu, deixando só ele de filho. Então, apareceu um chefe muçulmano dizendo que Coll estava no testamento do Sheik. Era até um milagre que um pai que nunca lhe dera apoio, mesmo sendo dono das maiores jazidas de petróleo do Iraque, lhe deixasse sua herança. Depois disso, como todos os súditos dele e os homens com os quais negocia são islãs, ele adotou o costume, _e dança conforme a música_, mas creio que ele não adotou a religião.— Explicou pausado.

—Humm. Vocês são amigos de onde?

—Por que esse interesse, filho?

—Por que eu estudo na mesma sala que a noiva muçulmana dele.— Disse sorrindo como quem contava uma fofoca quente. Ela arregalou os olhos atenciosa.

—Sério? Eu não sabia que ele ia casar.

—Bom, mãe, se ele resolveu não adotar a religião, pelos menos os costumes dos sultões ele adotou por que dizem que ela é _donzela_.— Piscou ironicamente e sorriu.

—Nossa, tenho que ligar para ele. Somos amigos de adolescência. Ele foi um rolo da sua irmã, mãe da Rosalie.— Ela sorriu e acariciou seu cabelo, completamente recuperada. Ele fechou os olhos e curtiu o mimo. —Faz meses que não nos vemos. Desde que seu pai morreu, ele só me ligou umas quatro vezes, ocupado demais com os negócios.

—Mãe.— Edward a sacudiu pelos ombros. —Ligue para o seu amigo. Encontre seus amigos antigos. Saia de casa. Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, a gente não pode morrer junto com ele.

Ela sorriu, assentindo, porém era aquele sorriso forçado para não o magoar.

—Tô subindo para o meu quarto.— Edward avisou e beijou sua testa. —Vou descansar um pouco para o treino.

—Amo você, filho.— Ela lhe abraçou forte.

Depois de ouvir bastante música, tentando relaxar, ele vestiu seu uniforme para frio e saiu de casa, em direção ao clube, acompanhado por um carro de escolta. Seus dois seguranças que o acompanhavam aos treinos. Precisava deles por causa do horário que voltava.

O clube era nada mais que quinze minutos distante da sua casa, porém saiu cedo com intenção de não se atrasar. Ao chegar lá, foi direto para o vestiário no térreo, calçou sua chuteira e subiu, encontrando o time em frente ao vidro que dava vista para o campo gramado.

—Pronto para rolar comigo na chuva, bonitão?— Rilley brincou e beliscou sua nádega.

—Ow, seu veado, eu gosto é de mulher!— Edward pulou longe, com os braços cruzados por causa do frio, já imaginando como o treino seria duro na chuva, afinal, nas segundas e terças não pegavam na bola. Era só corrida e trabalhos físicos forçados.

—Hoje só os peneiras vão fazer o teste na chuva.— O treinador avisou, fazendo com que a turma que estava dispersa se juntasse mais. —Como as moças aqui passaram uma semana sem treino, não vou matar vocês na chuva. Vou esfolar vocês na academia.

Edward olhou pelo vidro do segundo andar e analisou os peneiras que corriam no campo, vendo que os testes na chuva estavam puxados. Havia muita lama no campo, e muitos tombos eram vistos com os movimentos sobre a água. Porém, mesmo chovendo lá fora, Edward preferia mil vezes um treino de três horas na chuva do que as cinco horas que enfrentariam na academia.

—Eu duvido se o bastardinho não vai conseguir o contrato.— Rilley se encostou ao seu lado e comentou.

—Quem é o bastardinho?— Ironizou.

—O Hale. Um cabeludo que está jogando no meio campo.— Apontou.

—Não dá para ver. Está chovendo muito. Mas por que você fala assim? Ele não joga bem?

—Até que joga.— Deu de ombros. —Mas ele só está aqui por que é filho de alguém influente. Tem dois meses que ele está lá e ninguém fica tanto tempo na peneira assim. Estão dando muita chance.

—Cara, já não basta saber da vida de todo mundo do clube, agora sabe até da vida dos peneiras?— Ralhou brincalhão, deu um murro em seu ombro e sorriram.

—Vocês dois estão se achando, né, _Batman e Robin_. Por que não desceram para academia ainda?— O treinador repreendeu.

—Estamos indo, treinador Marcus.

Edward desceu as escadas correndo, e Rilley veio logo atrás. Antes de ir para a academia, passou no vestiário e trocou o moletom por um short. Já que iam suar, pelo menos tinha que estar com uma roupa mais leve.

Os treinos na academia eram daqueles em que matava ou aleijava. Exagero? Lógico que não. Começava com uma corrida na esteira de duas horas, em seguida faziam mil abdominais no chão, mais mil nos aparelhos. Após isso, tinham um intervalo de vinte minutos, para então recomeçar nos aparelhos de musculação. Eram vinte e cinco jogadores, entre titulares e reservas, suando, enquanto o treinador, os fisioterapeutas e o médico os monitoravam pelos computadores.

—Da próxima vez vou colocar vocês juntos com os peneiras na chuva, moças. Vocês estão aqui no quentinho e estão com essa moleza toda, podem aumentar 30 kg!— Gritou o treinador Marcus, ao ver a maioria dos caras exaustos com somente quatro horas de treino.

Edward ofegou, já sentindo os músculos da coxa queimarem e o suor escorrer livremente em suas costas. Já assoviava o ar pelos dentes, as batatas da perna tremendo pelo excesso de peso que levantava, quando apareceu uma garota de capuz na porta, olhando desorientada para dentro da academia... Ele reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis em qualquer lugar. Mesmo que ela estivesse de moletom e capuz, no momento em que seus olhos assustados encontraram os dele, ele a reconheceu. Ela ficou congelada onde estava, e o treinador andou em direção a ela.

—Pois não, senhorita?— Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e ela abriu a boca, sem desviar os olhos de Edward.

—Conhece ela?— Rilley perguntou, ao ver a troca de olhar. Edward tinha parado os exercícios.

—Com licença.— Ela virou e saiu, andando rápido.

—Conheço.— Soltou os pés do aparelho. —Vou ali.— E saiu da sala, deixando o treinador reclamando. Ele não ia perder a oportunidade de falar com ela. Ele queria saber sobre ela. Se ela era funcionária, conhecida de alguém, ou até mesmo namorada.

Estranhamente, pegou um lado seu rezando que ela não fosse namorada de ninguém. Afinal, era lema do time não mexer com mulher dos outros. Todavia, ela não podia ter namorado. As duas vezes que a tinha encontrado ela dançava sozinha, logo, ele podia despreocupar.

Andou rápido e a encontrou, aparentemente perdida no fim do corredor, olhando para vários lados.

—Perdida, Cygne?— Aproximou ofegante. Ela virou-se lentamente, encontrando seus olhos.

—Vai me perseguir agora?— Inquiriu fria e virou-se novamente, olhando pelo vidro para o campo molhado.

—É você quem me persegue. Se não percebeu sempre você está nos locais em que o meu clube está.

—Então finja que não me vê. Pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer o mesmo com você.— Disse ríspida, virou-se e abriu uma porta que dava acesso ao campo. O vento entrou frio, e Edward sentiu o choque térmico em seu corpo suado. Ela parou embaixo da marquise, esfregando as mãos de frio, provavelmente buscando coragem para enfrentar a chuva.

Ele ficou parado, somente observando-a. Ela suspirou, frustrada, e, lentamente, virou em sua direção.

—Você sabe como eu saio para o estacionamento?— Sua voz saiu sussurrada, insegura, longe da garota arredia que ela sempre se mostrava ser. No instante seguinte, seu olhar caiu sobre o peito dele e foi descendo lentamente, os olhos arregalando e a boca se abrindo. Instantaneamente, ele se sentiu tenso com aquele olhar minucioso em sua barriga - cada vez mais descendo. Ela balançou a cabeça e respirou. —Você é louco! Vai pegar um resfriado.— Disse espantada e voltou o empurrando para dentro com as duas mãos.

Inconscientemente, ele colocou a mão em sua cintura ao ser empurrado para dentro. A respiração dela bateu tão perto que a sentia em seu peito, a tensão da proximidade crescendo nele. Congelou e mentalmente algumas indagações se debatiam em seu cérebro, primeira: o que ele fazia ali? Por um acaso estava mesmo com mania de perseguição? Só por que a menina tinha ido à sala de musculação não lhe dava o direito de ir atrás dela achando que eram conhecidos. E só por que ela falou com ele duas vezes, ressaltando que, hostilmente, não o respaldava achar que eram conhecidos. Afinal, quantas vezes ele ficava com uma menina três, cinco vezes e não lembrava nem seu nome.

Mas o que era pior da situação toda, é que ele realmente não precisava se dar o trabalho de falar com esse tipo de menina que o hostilizava tanto. N_unca precisou disso, nunca precisou ir atrás de menina nenhuma. Ressaltando NENHUMA_.

Ainda desfiando questionamentos, sentiu a fragrância que exalava dela, junto com sua respiração, e se condenou por gostar de senti-la tão próxima, mesmo ela sendo tão expressiva em sua repulsa.

Passou a mão na testa e olhou-a na sua frente, ele com uma mão ainda em sua cintura, ela com a sobrancelha arqueada, aparentemente esperando a resposta para a sua pergunta.

—A saída é por ali.— Falou baixinho, apontando para a esquerda.

—Obrigada.— Sussurrou e não se moveu, o corpo a centímetros do seu.

Os olhos dela se fixaram nele, fazendo-o procurar o motivo de sua atenção. Ele estava sem camisa, com o peito levemente brilhando por causa do suor. E ao notar o seu olhar latente, se sentiu _o cara_. Voluntariamente flexionou o peitoral, sorrindo dissimulado sem que ela notasse. Distraída, ela abriu a boca em uma muda interjeição, a respiração ficando irregular. Conseqüentemente, o seu cheiro foi entrando e afetando o sistema dele.

Hesitando, ela levantou a mão e parou-a a uma distância milimétrica do seu peito, completamente entretida. Ele suspirou e apertou sua cintura, mentalmente torcendo que ela seguisse em frente. A pontinha do dedo dela passou em seu peito, eletrocutando onde passava, tocando o peitoral, estudando o músculo, no mesmo instante em que seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento. Ele estava sendo avaliado e isso o deixava assustadoramente convencido e, involuntariamente, _duro_.

—Não é photoshop.— Ela murmurou quase sem sons, em transe, com as duas mãos agora em seu peito, descendo lentamente para o seu abdômen, como uma criança fascinada com um brinquedo. Instintivamente a batida dele acelerou, fazendo os músculos do seu corpo enrijecer mais ainda, tremendo por onde sua mão passava. Ela lambeu os lábios, inconsciente de que o objeto de sua avaliação estivesse _vivo_, ali, sendo praticamente _comido_ com os olhos.

Decidido a fazê-la saber o que pensava sobre toda aquela análise, apertou, excitado, os dedos em sua cintura, encostando ela a ele, mostrando o tamanho do seu _músculo_ em sua barriga.

—Se você quiser, podemos ir para outro lugar e você vai poder estudar _TODOS_ os meus músculos, de preferência com sua boca substituindo sua mão.— Sussurrou, descarado, quando os dedos dela já estavam no V da sua barriga e sua respiração já tinha se descontrolado totalmente. É lógico que ele estava sendo direto e pervertido, mas para uma mulher estar se alisando daquele jeito, ela só podia estar interessada.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, passou a língua nos lábios, lentamente, o fazendo quase perder o controle e atacar sua boca, depois ela simplesmente gargalhou, debochada.

—Espere deitado, Cullen.— E empurrou seu tronco. Mesmo assim, ele não a soltou.

—Espere um pouco... Você trabalha no clube ou conhece alguns dos testandos?— Perguntou porque na sala dos titulares com certeza ela não conhecia ninguém, já que ela não falou com ninguém de lá.

—Cullen...— O modo como a língua dela mexeu ao falar o seu nome o fez pulsar no short. Apertou-a mais. Ela aproximou-se da sua boca e pôs o indicador no seu lábio, olhando-o com interesse. —Você devia perder essa curiosidade sobre mim. Não. Somos. Amigos.— Disse entre dentes e não tinha nem uma ponta de divertimento no seu comentário. Pelo contrário, parecia mais um aviso.

Ele teve os mais incríveis e lascivos pensamentos com aquela gatinha furiosa rosnando para ele.

—Eu nunca disse que éramos.— Sugou seu dedo que estava em seus lábios e passou a língua na ponta. Ela ainda olhou sua boca uns segundos, então, bruscamente, o empurrou, girou nos pés, andou rápido até a porta, abriu e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Antes de voltar para sala de exercício, ele notou pelo vidro ela correndo na chuva, rumo ao estacionamento. Suspirou, frustrado e voltou, arrastando as pernas, ajustando o incomodo nas calças. Sentou em seu aparelho e Rilley o olhava como se tivesse com um olho a mais na testa.

—O que há, cara?— Perguntou finalmente.

—Sabe quando você tem todas as pessoas na sua cola e quando uma pessoa se mostra inacessível, você quer mostrar para você que é, que você pode ter todas?— Soou desprezível, mas era essa a justificativa para essa atração deslocada.

—Não. Nunca passei por isso. Mas você está falando daquela menina?— Disse com descaso, apontando para a porta.

—Não, Rilley. É só um pensamento alto.— Merda, ele não era de ficar se expondo assim!

—Todos dispensados.— O treinador avisou. —Só o Lyon que vai permanecer mais uma hora de treino por não ter tido coleguismo e ter abandonado o time atrás de uma guria.— Edward bufou irritado. Puta merda, ele só tinha ficado lá fora no máximo dez minutos e agora ia ter que se ferrar uma hora!

Quinta-feira daquela semana, ao entrar na sala, para seu espanto, após dois dias faltando aula, a muçulmana apareceu vestindo roupas normais. Ele atravessou o corredor com a atenção voltada para ela, curioso em vê-la sem a burca, quem sabe descobrir a cor de seus olhos. Porém ela não levantou a cabeça.

Já em seu lugar, ele olhou-a furtivamente várias vezes, analisando-a. Ela vestia uma calça jeans escura, folgada, uma blusa preta de manga longa, também folgada e um sapato fechado. Ela usava as luvas e o lenço. Se sua intenção era se esconder, cumpriu o objetivo, pois se alguém, _qualquer pessoa_, esperava avaliar seu corpo com a roupa diferente, iria perder a viagem.

Edward notou Ben a olhando de canto, com interesse, mas ela não percebeu. Vez ou outra ela espirrava, o tempo todo com um lenço descartável na mão. Talvez fosse esse o motivo dela ter faltado. Resfriado. E talvez o motivo dela não ter ido com a burca tenha sido exatamente esse, ter acesso ao nariz por baixo do lenço, já que espirrava muito.

Como de costume, em aula de Eletricidade eles tinham uma avaliação prática de três em três semanas e, frustrado, por não conseguir matar a sua curiosidade, ele atentou ao teste que estava sobre sua mesa, que consistia em identificação das alterações ocorridas com os transistores. Colocou o multímetro sobre a mesa e começou os testes.

Notou Mike e Ben sorrindo de algo e, pelo canto de olho, viu que riam e olhavam para a muçulmana. Continuou seus testes, anotando cada alteração, para então ouvir um barulho. Olhou para a fonte do barulho e viu que ao lado de Ben estava a muçulmana toda suja de branco, espirrando e esfregando o olho. Mike ria, mas Ben a olhava com espanto.

—Desculpa.— Ben se aproximou, e ela continuou de cabeça baixa, o lenço e a blusa cheios de pó. Toda a sala parou os olhos neles, e, inquieta, a islã esfregava o olho. Ben se colocou em pé, ao seu lado. —Vamos lá fora lavar que eu te ajudo.— Ele pegou no braço dela, e ela o empurrou, balançando o rosto em negativa. Porém, ela espremia os olhos, com certeza estaria ardendo por causa do NAHCO3. _Bicarbonato_. —Por favor, foi minha culpa, eu quero ajudar.— Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e ela lacrimejava, provavelmente com as vistas irritadas e embaçadas.

Por um segundo Edward sentiu pena, e ao ver Mike gargalhando teve uma súbita vontade de esmurrá-lo. Hesitante, ela pegou sua bolsa e pôs a mão no braço do Ben. Ele a ajudou a andar pelo corredor, recebendo o olhar de todos os alunos.

—Mestre Fenton, aconteceu um acidente e a Isy vai lavar o rosto.— Ben avisou para o mestre antes de sair, porém não sem antes dar uma olhada para Mike e piscar. Mike sentou em sua cadeira uns segundos, depois levantou, dizendo que ia ao toalete. Por algum motivo Edward suspeitou que tivesse algo errado e, sem que ele se desse conta, em um segundo estava em pé, andando rápido pelo corredor.

—Com licença, Mestre.— Saiu rápido da sala, indo em direção ao corredor.

Ao passar pelos toaletes perto da sala teve certeza que eles não estavam lá, pois estavam vazios e silenciosos. Andou até o fim do corredor, em um local mais isolado, e a primeira coisa estranha que percebeu foi a porta do toalete masculino fechado. Nesse instante teve certeza de que tudo era uma armação dos dois contra ela. Em outros tempos, até acharia engraçado. Mas algo mudava nele. Talvez tivesse com dó, pena por ela tentar se esconder, e por um motivo ou outro ser sempre exposta ou notada.

Ele tentou abrir a porta, mas sentiu um peso atrás. Ouviu alguns resmungos, grunhidos, então se sentiu tenso e preocupado com a menina, ao mesmo tempo impotente. Que porra era essa que ele sentia? Bom, isso não era hora de desfiar questionamentos. Fez força na porta, empurrou, depois de forçar bastante, a porta se abriu e Ben, que estava segurando, caiu ao chão.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?— Tentou mostrar indiferença, mas ao ver Mike segurando a garota pela garganta, ela com os olhos lacrimejando e com uma maquiagem preta borrada em todo o seu olho, não conseguiu controlar a ansiedade.

—Você também pode ver, Cullen. Vamos tirar esse lenço dela e ver o rosto.— Mike colocou a mão dentro da blusa dela, expondo a pele da barriga, que era branca, muito branca, não morena como maioria das muçulmanas. Edward desviou os olhos, sentindo embaraço em olhar. Era como se ela fosse_... sagrada ou...proibida. _Não se sentiu a vontade. Mike continuou. —Ben apostou que ela é bonita. Eu apostei que ela é feia. Se ela for bonita, Ben é o primeiro.— Ele gargalhou e apertou mais a garganta dela, fazendo-a ficar na pontinha dos pés contra a parede. —Mas não se preocupe. A gente não liga de dividir.— Os olhos dela se arregalaram mais ainda e, como se assistisse a cena de fora do seu corpo, Edward balançou a cabeça, desentendido do que eles diziam.

—Dividir o que?

—Ela. Dizem que ela é virgem. O Ben inaugura e nós dois podemos fazer a festa depois.— Mike disse e se inclinou, chegando com o nariz até seu pescoço.

Inesperadamente, ela deu uma joelhada nele e o fez encolher-se.

—Ah, sua vadia terrorista.— Urrou, e ela olhou para a porta com olhar extremamente assustado.

—Aqui você não passa.— Ben disse, fechando a porta.

Ela lhe olhou apavorada e, naquele instante, Edward se questionou o porquê de ter ido lá e o que iria fazer. Ele se sentiu um débil, indeciso entre se envolver e tira-la de lá ou fingir não ter visto nada.

Ainda questionando os motivos por trás do seu impulso, examinou a garota. Seus olhos fixaram nos dele num grito mudo por socorro. Era repudiável que eles tivessem tal intenção. Violentá-la? E por quê? Mike a encarava como um cachorro raivoso. Ela alternava o olhar, em postura defensiva, para os três. Edward encarava os dois, enojado, mas não disse nada, somente os xingava mentalmente de todos os nomes possíveis.

O silêncio pesou no ar. Após o que pareceu minutos, ela abaixou o olhar, resignada, com a linguagem corporal vencida. Edward observou-a e sentiu outra pontada de piedade. Ele não iria deixar sua confiança morrer.

—Ben, cai fora. Você e o Mike.— Ordenou baixo, com os olhos desviados deles.

—Qual é, Cullen, para de ser estraga prazer.— Relutou e Cullen levantou o olhar para ele, com uma fúria negra que jamais tinha sentido.

—F.o.r.a. Isso se você não quiser sair da universidade direto para a delegacia. Você está louco em fazer isso?— Apontou para ela.

—Véi, era só uma brincadeira. Não apela. Você me conhece há anos.

Edward respirou fundo.

—É por isso mesmo.— Falou mais calmo. —Você não sabe com quem está mexendo.— Disse lembrando o arsenal que viu no Land Rover do lacaio.

—Ok.— Ele abriu a porta. —Eu só queria...

—Fora.

Mike, que estava só ouvindo, saiu logo atrás, ainda com a mão segurando o fundo das calças. Eles não saíram por medo, pois Ben era lutador de artes marciais, mas por respeito. O nome Lyon significava muito.

Edward suspirou e olhou de canto para ela. Ela abaixou o olhar, com choque expresso neles, a respiração ainda ofegante, enquanto segurava sua bolsa contra o peito. Nesse instante, ele atentou aos olhos marrons, típico de asiáticos. Eles eram vagamente familiares.

—Pensei que você iria ligar o seu tamagotchi.— Tentou descontrair, mas foi desconfortável dirigir a palavra a ela amigavelmente pela primeira vez, principalmente depois de ter quebrado seu celular dias atrás. —Era bem capaz de começar uma guerra e até a SWAT aparecer aqui em cinco minutos vindo direto dos EUA.

Ela levantou os olhos, que estavam borrados e sinistros, em seguida os apertou, como se sorrisse.

—Termine de se arrumar que eu te espero lá fora.

Ele saiu e encostou a porta atrás dele. Céus, o que eles iam fazer com ela? Ben, podia ser só curiosidade, mas Mike, seus olhos não eram amistosos. Se ela fosse feia ou bonita ele iria querer descontar todo o seu gênio abusando dela. Só esse pensamento tensionou Edward. Era difícil imaginar se ela ofereceria alguma resistência. Só hoje, vendo-a de roupas normais percebeu que ela era uma garota normal, aparentemente frágil. Era simplesmente uma garota com um lenço cobrindo o rosto.

Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nos estupros cometidos pelos soldados americanos, franceses e ingleses nos países com mulheres muçulmanas. Então hoje, em plena cidade, em um lugar onde se graduava os futuros cientistas e engenheiros, estes estavam dispostos a violar uma mulher por descaso e preconceito em plena universidade. Mas o pior de tudo é que Mike, sendo filho de político, não ficaria dois dias preso.

Finalmente, ela abriu a porta meio apreensiva e saiu.

—Quer voltar para a sala ou quer dar uma volta?— Deu a opção. Ela levantou o olhar, agora com a maquiagem refeita e forte em volta dos olhos, mas não respondeu. —Vamos ali.— Ele acenou com a cabeça, andou na frente, e ela lhe seguiu mais atrás. Os corredores estavam vazios, e ele foi rumo ao elevador do prédio da administração. Ela continuou seguindo-o, devagar, e por um instante ele estranhou sua nova confiança nele. Entraram no elevador, ele apertou o botão para décimo quarto e a porta se fechou. Ele podia ver pelo canto do olho ela lhe observando. O elevador parou, desceram no décimo quarto e olhou em volta para ver se havia alguém. Ao notar o lugar deserto, caminhou rápido, rumo à porta que dava acesso a cobertura e fez sinal para que ela lhe seguisse. Com o olhar desconfiado, ela lhe seguiu. Era difícil acreditar que uma garota tinha acabado de passar por um apuro confiava nele ao ponto de ir para um lugar isolado. Ela não fazia sentido.

—Costumo vir aqui quando estou entediado.— Ele explicou. A cobertura não tinha nada de especial, a não ser uma grande caixa d'água e tábuas espalhadas. Mas por algum motivo ele gostava de se esconder lá. Era um local aconchegante. Ficou em pé frente ao peitoril, podendo ver grande parte da cidade em movimento. E, hesitante, ela encostou-se à grade de proteção, com as mãos na mesma. Ele cruzou os braços no peito e observou-a, sem discrição, por minutos, se debatendo cegamente sobre ela, a curiosidade lhe perfurando. Ele queria saber como ela se sentia depois de tudo.

—Eu sei como você se sente.— Comentou. —Um peixe fora d'água, não é?— Ansiava amenizar o clima tenso e, talvez, lhe passar algum conforto. Ela não respondeu. —Bom, como você não é nenhum tablóide britânico...— Sorriu, surpreso com sua própria forçação de barra —... Vou te contar um segredo: às vezes me sinto do mesmo jeito.— Sussurrou, como se realmente contasse um segredo. Ela permaneceu sem olhar em sua direção.

Dissoluto, olhou, suspirando, para os carros que passavam nas ruas, com os dedos entrelaçados atrás de sua nuca e esperou o tempo passar. A curiosidade sobre ela lhe pinicava, era uma comichão. Ele não conseguia contê-la

—Por que você está aqui?— Quis saber, ainda olhando os movimentos das ruas —Ou melhor, por que você estuda? Que eu saiba seu noivo é rico e você poderia simplesmente se casar e ficar em casa.

Ela não respondeu. Ele se tocou que estava sendo um tolo, arrogante e abelhudo em perguntar, principalmente quando continuava sem respostas, então resolveu lhe dar um tempo e fingir que ela não estava lá, já que era ignorado por ela. No entanto, para sua surpresa, depois de mais ou menos uma hora calados, ela abriu a bolsa, pegou uma caneta e estendeu a mão para ele.

—O quê? Você quer minha mão?— Perguntou sem entender.

Ela assentiu, movendo a cabeça. Estendeu sua mão e ela pegou-a, colocando sobre a sua, em seguida começou a escrever.

**_Talvez por que simplesmente eu tenha que viver. Bem ou mal, é melhor continuar vivendo. Por isso freqüento a universidade._**__Escreveu.

Ele olhou por minutos para ela, tentando decifrar as suas palavras.

—Você não gosta da sua vida?— Inferiu. Ele tinha lido recentemente sobre a infelicidade de algumas mulheres muçulmanas que viviam uma vida de subserviência. Por outro lado, leu também que a maioria gosta, por isso fez a pergunta.

Ela continuou de cabeça baixa, com a sua mão na dela, respirou fundo e voltou a escrever. **_Eu gosto de viver._**

Foi o que ela respondeu e soltou delicadamente sua mão, notoriamente encerrando a conversa. Certamente não era sua intenção elaborar o assunto. De certo, devia ter conversado com ele somente por gratidão pelo seu ato protetor.

Ele sorriu ao observá-la e relaxou, curtindo o momento ao máximo, enquanto o vento batia em seu rosto. De um modo natural, ele se sentia a vontade com ela, embora ambos estivéssemos silenciosos.

Tinha um pensamento pulsando em sua mente, ainda que ele estivesse atrasando debater: Questionava-se o porquê de ter feito isso, não entendia por que a observou ao ponto de ter pressentido a armação. E pior, inevitavelmente, nascia nele agora um sentimento estranho de preocupação por ela, pesar... Esse não era ele.

Ouviram o sino, e ela se assustou, olhando, ansiosa, para o relógio no pulso dele.

—Perdemos a avaliação, mas depois conversamos com o mestre.— Ele aclarou, e ela assentiu. —Está melhor? Quer voltar para a sala?

Ela hesitou, olhando para o chão.

—Você pode dar mais um tempo aqui enquanto os alunos se dispersam e chegam ao refeitório.— Deu a opção ao lembrar seus receios em transitar pelos corredores quando estavam cheios de alunos.

Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

—Er... Vou indo.

Ele passou na lanchonete, comprou um lanche e voltou para a sala, querendo aproveitar o vazio dela durante o intervalo. Sentou e desembrulhou o sanduíche, abrindo em seguida a latinha de coca.

—Oi, Edward. Onde você estava?— Alice entrou na sala e sentou-se em sua mesa, balançando os pés.

—Estava dando uma volta.— Respondeu e deu uma mordida no sanduíche.

—Nossa, o que foi aquilo?— Apontou para a parte coberta de pó.

—Um acidente na aula de Eletricidade.

No mesmo instante a garota muçulmana entrou em sala, caminhando lentamente até o seu lugar.

—Ah, por que não usaram uma bomba eficiente?— Alice ironizou ao perceber que o _acidente_ tinha sido com a muçulmana.

—Alice, você não tem personalidade. É movida pelo senso comum. Você é assim: _se todos odeiam muçulmanos, eu odeio; Se todos amam a rainha, eu amo; Se todos odeiam David Cameron, eu odeio_.— Imitou-a em tom baixo e bebeu um pouco de coca no canudinho.

—Por que você está falando assim comigo?— Arregalou os olhos ressentida e só então ele se deu conta do que falou. Perplexo com sua própria atitude, mas satisfeito, pensou um pouco, olhou para a garota muçulmana e tomou coragem de falar a verdade para Alice.

—Por que você não tem motivo para tratá-la assim.— Sussurrou. —Ela não está armada. Nunca dirigiu a palavra a você.

—Mas com certeza ela deve fazer parte de uma legião de terroristas. Inclusive, você já se perguntou o que ela faz aqui no curso de Engenharia Nuclear? Ela pode ser a próxima mulher bomba que irá matar seus filhos, ou você. Igual mataram nosso pai.— Disse em um tom mais alto, provocativo, fazendo questão de ser ouvida. Edward olhou para a muçulmana, e ela tinha parado de comer um cookie que tinha pegado em sua bolsa. Edward rolou os olhos, ignorando Alice, em seguida ela comentou baixo. —Ela hoje está com os olhos de fora.— Disse surpresa.

—Nem tinha notado.— Mentiu, deu de ombros e se virou para frente.

Alice ainda olhou para ela por minutos, depois se inclinou, para falar em seu ouvido.

—É um absurdo. Ela usa sapato exclusivo Prada, calça Calvin Klein.

—Pudera. Ela é noiva do sheik. Ele é um dos dez homens mais ricos do mundo.

—Falando em dinheiro, maninho, estou querendo ir a França fazer umas comprinhas. Libera a verba.

—Fala com minha mãe. Diga que eu liberei.

—Ok. Então tchau.— Levantou-se e saiu. —Fica aí com a visão da morte.— Fez careta de desdém em direção a garota e saiu.

Ele esperou Alice sair, para depois comentar baixo.

—Não liga. Ela é uma criança mimada.

A muçulmana não respondeu, sequer olhou para ele. Tudo voltou ao normal.

A aula terminou mais cedo, e quando ele estava se levantando para sair, percebeu Mike e Ben cochichando. A muçulmana sempre era a última a sair. Eles provavelmente soubessem disso. E determinado a não deixá-la só depois do que aconteceu mais cedo, Edward enrolou um pouco. Mesmo assim, Mike e Ben embromaram, fingindo escrever algo.

Edward olhou para ela e fez sinal com a mão para que ela saísse. Ela alternou o olhar dele para Mike, balançou a cabeça em negativa em sinal de chateação e levantou. Quando ela chegou à porta da sala, ele foi atrás, mantendo uma distância segura. Percebeu que ela abriu o caderno, escreveu algo e deixou cair. Inclinou-se e pegou.

**_Você não é meu segurança particular. Não tem obrigações comigo. Deixe-me com os meus problemas e fique com os seus. I._**

Ela tinha razão. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para se intrometer assim em um problema que não era seu? Enfurecido com suas atitudes, acelerou os passos e passou por ela, atravessando, rápido, o portão.

No dia seguinte, ao entrar na sala, olhou para os fundos e _ela_ já estava lá. Por um instante discutiu mentalmente se deveria cumprimentá-la ou não. Para sua frustração, no momento em que fixou seus olhos nela, não pôde ver se ela lhe olhava ou não, pois ela usava a burca novamente. Por algum motivo desconhecido aquela roupa que cobria ela toda lhe incomodava. Talvez a sensação de ter pelo menos os olhos dela acessíveis passasse naturalidade.

Andou pelo corredor de mesas com os olhos fixados nela, ainda indeciso se acenava ou não. Entretanto, em oposição a sua vontade, ela abaixou a cabeça, evitando assim que ele se dirigisse a ela. Com uma esquisita sensação de frustração, sentou e não a cumprimentou. Nem naquela hora, nem em outra.

Duas semanas se passaram desde aquele dia. Tudo discorria normal e fácil a sua volta, com alguns extras em sua vida profissional. Foi convocado para competir pela seleção da Inglaterra nas eliminatórias pela copa, isso lhe tirou de Liverpool por dois fins de semana seguidos. Em casa, sua mãe estava lutando para emergir, saindo mais vezes com Rosalie e Alice.

Na universidade, tudo voltou à rotina, como antes _dela_ aparecer, ou melhor, quase tudo, pois inevitavelmente ele se pegava de quando em vez, distraído, olhando em sua direção. Além disso, ele nunca mais foi o primeiro a sair de sala e vivia inventando desculpas mentais do porquê. Ações essas que o deixavam cada minuto mais louco consigo.

Em sala e pelos corredores, nada de novo aconteceu a _ela_. E essa era uma forma fácil do mundo correr a sua volta, pois ele realmente não queria se envolver mais nas tramas que a envolvia. _Ela _mantinha-se abstraída, alheia a tudo, e nunca mais olhou em sua direção. Bom, não podia dizer que não gostava da indiferença dela, porque realmente gostava. Por um instante, depois do fato ocorrido entre ela e os meninos, ficou preocupado dela achar que viraram amigos e assim pegar no seu pé. Mas não. Ela soube lidar habilmente com a situação. E agora parecia que as coisas estavam mais calmas em todos os aspectos para ela na universidade.

Ben Cheney era surpreendente. Ele agora sentava de lado para ficar olhando para ela. Bom, ou ele notou a atenção de Edward sobre ela, ou sentiu remorso com a brincadeira que fez. Se algo dela caía no chão, ele pegava. Se o mestre passava algum trabalho em que o aluno tivesse que se deslocar e buscar algo, ele buscava e colocava na mesa dela. Ela se mantinha impassível, sem nem mesmo levantar o rosto em direção a ele em agradecimento. Mesmo assim, ele era insistente em lhe agradar.

Já Mike sempre a olhava com malícia e interesse, um olhar inescrupuloso, algo que Edward conhecia em homens. Era como se ele a despisse com o olhar. Situação que deixava Edward sempre com vontade de esmurrá-lo. Por um acaso ele não sabia que existia alguém muito mais que corpo por baixo daquelas roupas? Alguém forte, com vontade de viver, com vontade de enfrentar o mundo... Ele não percebia sua linguagem corporal apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo guerreira? Ele não percebia suas costas se levantando em suspiros preocupados ou às vezes de alívio? Será que ele não percebia que ela era uma boa pessoa, que nem mesmo cogitou a idéia de delatá-los para a direção da universidade? E nunca, nunca ela ao menos reclamou das brincadeiras que eles fizeram com ela... Céus, ele não via que ela era uma garota muito diferente para querer somente violar o seu corpo?

O professor entrou em sala e o tirou de suas divagações.

—Bom, turma, hoje teremos um trabalho em dupla.— O mestre avisou, abrindo o armário para pegarem os aparelhos de STM. —Peguem os aparelhos, as máscaras e as luvas que hoje iremos trabalhar com pedras de urânio.

Entediado, Edward foi até o armário na frente da sala e pegou o seu aparelho, uma máscara e um par de luvas. Quando voltava, percebeu que ela nem mesmo fez menção de se levantar, mas Ben colocava luvas e máscara na mesa dela.

Curioso, Edward sentou, ainda observando-a. Todos sabiam que ela era uma aluna extra, que por um motivo desconhecido entrou no meio do semestre, logo, na sala não tinham aparelhos suficientes para ela. Conclusão: ou ela sentaria de trio com alguém, ou, em um caso fora de cogitação, teria a opção de sentar em dupla com Edward, pois ele sentava só.

—Isy, você faz o trabalho comigo?— Ele ficou desacreditado quando ouviu esse som saindo da boca do Ben. Era muita cara de pau ele fazer essa proposta. Ela não respondeu de imediato e, surpreendentemente, um misto de preocupação e raiva se passou por Edward ao imaginar que ela teria que se expor sentando perto dele, correndo o risco deles armarem mais alguma brincadeira, e ela acabar sendo sujeita a alguma radiatividade que a pedra pudesse ocasionar.

Um impulso protetor o invadiu, e para não deixar que ela ficasse exposta, ele não conseguiria ignorar os precedentes, isso era óbvio, logo teria que quebrar suas próprias regras r13; o que ele não queria pensar as conseqüências no momento. Assim, agiu sem pensar. Deixaria para pensar no resultado mais tarde. Bem mais tarde.

—Ela vai fazer comigo.— Edward só informou, tentando ser o mais indiferente possível, no instante em que ele ajustava o aparelho, instalando-o no computador da sua mesa. Olhou para ela, e seu rosto virou na direção dele. Edward sentiu a atenção de Ben sobre ele e explicou. —Não tem mais aparelho para ela, o trabalho é em dupla, e você senta com o Mike. Só resta eu para fazer dupla com ela.— Concluiu, dando de ombros.

O professor deixou a frente da sala e caminhou até o fundo, parando em frente à mesa dela.

—Tudo bem para você fazer trabalho com ele? Se você quiser, eu posso ir à outra sala buscar um aparelho.

Ela olhou em direção a Edward por uns segundos, ele moveu a cabeça brevemente, encorajando-a, em seguida ela virou para o mestre e acenou que sim. Edward colocou as luvas, a máscara e ajustou o aparelho, enquanto o professor distribuía as pedras. Mesmo distraído, ele sentiu quando ela sentou ao seu lado, ainda que tenha sido sem sons. Notou porque ela trouxe uma corrente de ar diferente, perfumada.

—Não confie no Ben de novo.— Alertou-a por baixo da máscara. —Ele era legal, mas Mike o influencia.— Disfarçava da turma, ainda ajustando o aparelho.

Ele viu-a, de esguelha, abrir o caderno, em seguida começou a escrever. **_Não somos amigos. Você não tem que conversar comigo._**

Ele leu e encarou-a. Ele sabia que ela olhava para ele, mesmo com os olhos cobertos pela treliça. E realmente ele não precisava manter, mesmo que sutilmente, contato com ela. Ele não tinha amigos por aqui. Nunca quis. Não seria agora.

Ele só percebeu a rudeza do seu ato em encará-la quando ela respirou fundo e desviou o rosto, ofegante.

—Faça você a análise primeiro.— Pediu e se afastou do aparelho. Ela colocou uma luva de silicone por cima de suas luvas pretas, em seguida pôs a máscara que prendia atrás. Ato seguido pegou a pedra minúscula de urânio natural que o professor distribuiu, colocou no aparelho e inclinou para estudá-lo, fazendo anotações na caderneta.

Disfarçadamente, ele inalava profundo quando ela se mexia. Dela exalava um perfume bom. Uma mistura de jardins, conforto e exotismo. Puta merda, ele estava mesmo esmiuçando as essências que compunham o perfume dela? Isso era novo. Não lembrou já ter sido tão boiola ao ponto de reparar em perfume e roupa de mulheres como nos últimos dias. Foi depois que jogou com os veados do Barcelona. Devia ter pegado alguma doença transmissível pele a pele, pois desde lá não tinha dado uma e ainda virou uma bichona com toda essa viadagem observadora. Só podia estar doente. Primeiro começou a reparar nas roupas da _Cygne_, agora notava até o perfume da muçulmana! Realmente devia estar com hormônios femininos.

—Por que você não usa sempre o lenço?— Não controlou a sua curiosidade e acabou perguntando. —Eu gostei de ver seus olhos.— Saiu sem que ele notasse, só segundos depois se arrependeu, preocupado com a sua interpretação.

Imperturbável, ela continuou analisando a pedra no _STM (Microscópio eletrônico de tunelamento), _escrevendo as composições na sua caderneta, ignorando completamente sua presença. Logo, desconcertado pelo desinteresse, ele pegou seu caderno e começou a revisar Química Nuclear.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando ele tinha se tocado que o trabalho ia ser individual, ela desviou os olhos do aparelho, respirou fundo e olhou em sua direção, depois arrancou um papelzinho e escreveu nele.

**_Por, no momento, não ter escolha_****.**

Ele já tinha até esquecido a pergunta, mas então lembrou que estava relacionada aos olhos dela expostos. Ela era tão enigmática, nunca dava uma resposta lógica. Sempre era algo para ser decifrado. Por que ela não tinha escolha? É lógico que ele sabia que devido à religião não havia escolhas, porém, por toda a Inglaterra estava sendo vedado o uso de burca em universidades, só o que era liberado era o nicab, aquela roupa que deixa só os olhos de fora. Como sabia disso? Passou longas horas esses dias lendo. Por que o seu interesse? Nem ele mesmo sabia explicar. Mas voltando aos questionamentos quanto a sua escolha: já que o país persegue o uso da burca, ela poderia usar o nicab, caso ela quisesse, não? Pois sua religião lhe dá essa opção. Mas por que, mesmo com essa opção, ela dizia não ter escolha?

E de novo, se pegou olhando em direção a ela tempo demais.

—Eu sei que estou sendo invasivo, mas sou tão curioso quanto a sua cultura, religião... Fale de você.— Forçou. Não estava acostumado a ter o que queria negado.

Ela apontou para o aparelho, lembrando com o ato que ele tinha que fazer a pesquisa. Ele inclinou e puxou o aparelho para si, em seguida ajustou o scanner e começou a anotar o peso e composição.

—Vai responder?— Ele sorriu, trocando a lente.

Ela pegou o papel para escrever. _**Eu não devo conversar com você. E isso inclui escrever.**_

—Onde está escrito isso? Que eu saiba você não pode conversar com homens, e conversar significa falar, e desde que você não está falando.— Brincou.

Ela voltou a escrever e ele olhou para o papel enquanto ela escrevia. **_Pelo jeito você está bem inteirado. Não precisa de explicações. Acho que o seu mundo é mais interessante que o meu. Fale de você._**

—Muito espertinha você.— Sorriu, e notou algumas cabeças viradas em sua direção. No mesmo instante, fechou o sorriso e voltou a se inclinar no aparelho. Ao ver que sua atitude foi capturada por ela, resolveu explicar. —Eu não gosto de atenção sobre mim aqui.

Ela não fez menção de rabiscar a caneta no papel, então ele continuou, agora com as costas encostadas a cadeira, deixando o aparelho de lado. —Acho meio que forçação da parte deles. Quando eu não era famoso, ninguém no ambiente escolar me dava muita idéia, e depois que ganhei alguns títulos, começou isso tudo, então eu preferia que continuasse do modo como era antes.

Ela rabiscou algo e lhe entregou. **_Você só não gosta de atenção aqui?_**

—Sim. Acho que sim. Em time sou jogador. Se a atenção não estiver sobre mim é porque estou sendo um jogador ruim. Qual a sua idade?— Ele queria de algum modo descobrir algo sobre ela.

**_Qual a sua idade? _**Ela devolveu a pergunta no papel.

—Você não vai responder a nenhuma pergunta minha? —Quis saber. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

—Vinte e dois. —Respondeu. — Você gosta de homens mais velhos?— Ela abriu as mãos num gesto de indagação, e ele explicou. —Uma vez que você vai casar com um homem de mais de quarenta, deve ser por que você gosta.

Ela pegou o papel e riscou. **_Tenho quarenta também._**

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram involuntariamente, mas ele tentou esconder sua surpresa e até a..._frustração_? Argh, por que ficou frustrado?

Empurrou o questionamento para a gaveta.

—Er... Interessante alguém vir estudar E.N. com essa idade.— Foi ridículo e até inapropriado o seu comentário. Ele bem sabia que mulheres não gostavam de deduções e associações quanto as suas idades.

Ela pegou o papel e escreveu. Suas costas balançando em uma risada muda. **_Estou brincando. Seu semblante de choque foi impagável. Rsrsrs. Tenho 22. _**

Ele estava relaxado na cadeira, esquecendo que deveria terminar as anotações do trabalho. Inevitavelmente, o surgimento da muçulmana mudou a sensação de monotonia do seu dia a dia na área acadêmica.

—Sabia que eu nunca fiz dupla com ninguém em quatro anos que estou aqui?— Disse se inclinando novamente para o aparelho. Ela não escreveu nada, então ele observou mais uma vez a pedra no aparelho, fazendo mais algumas anotações.

Minutos depois ele ouviu o som de rabisco no papel.** Por que aceitou fazer dupla comigo? **

Ele não consegui formular uma resposta. —Por que não tinha mais aparelho?— Saiu como pergunta.

**_Mas o professor disse que buscaria em outra sala._**

Ele olhou para a pedra, mas não prestava atenção na mesma. Ele não tinha subterfúgios, logo o correto era apelar para a verdade.

—Talvez eu tenha ficado grilado com o último acontecimento, e ter visto Ben tentando se aproximar de você de novo me deixou preocupado. Você poderia cair na lábia dele e a situação poderia ser bem pior.— Respondeu sem olhar para ela, ainda inclinado sobre o aparelho, mas podia sentir que ela lhe observava.

Minutos depois ela rabiscou em sua caderneta. **_Obrigada por tudo. Eu não te agradeci antes, mas sou muito grata pelo que você fez._**

—Não foi nada. Eu já ia lá.— Mentiu embaraçado. —Não podia deixar as coisas acontecerem debaixo dos meus olhos.— Defendeu-se. O clima mudou. E ele fugiu da sensação estranha no peito ao sentir sua gratidão.

—Senhores, amanhã a aula é no laboratório. Nós vamos fazer aquecimento e resfriamento da pedra, portanto todos direto para lá.— Disse o mestre, andando pelo corredor.

**_Vou para o meu lugar. Terminei faz tempo. _**Ela lhe entregou um bilhete e se levantou.

Por um tempo, ele ainda continuou estudando a pedra, então terminou de fazer as anotações e olhou para ela. Ela estava com cabeça baixa, compenetrada, escrevendo algo. Olhou-a por minutos, admirado sua rapidez e inteligência nos cálculos. Distraído, só se deu conta que a encarava quando notou Ben olhando curiosamente em sua direção. Se chutou mentalmente e desviou o olhar. Essa obsessão em olhá-la tinha que parar.

Ao chegar em casa, estacionou e desceu rápido, deixando seus irmãos para trás. Entrou, encontrou sua mãe ao pé da escada e se aproximou para beijá-la na testa. —Está com a cara boa, mãe.— Comentou carinhoso.

Ela sorriu docemente. —Tenho uma novidade: liguei para o Coll.— Disse com empolgação, acariciando seu cabelo —Ele vai vir jantar conosco em um mês. E vai trazer a noiva.

Instantaneamente Edward ficou tenso com a informação.

—Mãe, a noiva dele é muçulmana.— Lembrou.

—O quê que tem?— Andou suavemente até uma mesa de canto. Ele olhou para porta e avistou Alice entrar, então ergueu a sobrancelha e apontou o motivo para a mãe.

—Ela precisa conhecer as pessoas antes de julgar. Além disso, seu pai escolheu entrar naquilo. Não podemos culpar todos por uma escolha dele.— Falou sussurrado, disfarçando para que seus irmãos, que estavam entrando, não ouvissem.

—Por mim tudo bem.— Deu de ombros.

Sexta-feira, como em todos os dias, estavam reunidos para o desjejum, em volta de uma mesa farta.

—Primo, o que quer que eu faça com aquele tanto de calcinha e ursos que você recebeu de suas fãs?— Rosalie perguntou, enquanto passava nutella na torrada.

—As calcinhas você lava e usa.— Piscou e ela rolou os olhos. —Os ursos você dá para minha mãe que ela leva para a Instituição.

—Você nem cogita a idéia de guardá-los?— Ela fez careta, censurando.

—Não. Todos os dias chegam de quilos.— Mordeu o pão. —Daqui uns dias não temos mais espaço aqui em casa.— Disse e tomou seu suplemento alimentar preparado pela sua mãe.

—Tudo bem.

—Edward, já escolhi a roupa que você vai usar hoje à noite para sair e a roupa que vai usar amanhã na hora da entrevista.— Alice disse enquanto folheava uma revista sobre a mesa, no mesmo instante em que comia cookies de chocolate.

—Que entrevista vou dar amanhã?— Perguntou para sua mãe.

—World Soccer— Ela pôs uma jarra de suco na mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado.

—Mas amanhã tenho jogo.

—Sim, mas a repórter vem aqui pela manhã e seu jogo é em Manchester. Dá tempo. O ônibus sai do clube as 14h00. Você tem tempo de sobra.

—Ok. Quanto estou pagando mesmo para minhas secretárias?— Sorriu e abraçou sua mãe. —Vocês me mimam demais. Desse jeito nunca vou ser um garoto responsável.— Sorriram.

Naquela manhã, ele tinha aula prática no prédio de James, logo James o acompanhou até o laboratório e entrou em um assunto evitado. Ele disse que estava muito grilado com a notícia que tinha recebido de um informante seu, a qual dizia que a pessoa responsável pelo atentado que matou seu pai tinha uma filha, mas que ninguém sabia o paradeiro.

—...Sabe, Edu, eu queria pelo menos encontrá-la. Ele sei que ela pode não ter nada a ver com o que aconteceu, mas eu queria saber se ela é viciada, se ela tem uma vida infeliz como a minha. Queria saber se ela vive com a lembrança da morte do pai na cabeça, assim como eu.

—James.— Colocou a mão em seu ombro, no corredor do laboratório, onde pessoas passavam por eles. —A Inteligência está investigando. Não podemos fazer nada.

—Eles vão investigar a vida toda e isso vai dar em pizza.— Resmungou, indignado.

—Não, cara. Isso foi um crime internacional. Os responsáveis serão julgados e punidos.

—Eu não quero que eles sejam punidos em uma cadeia. Eles têm que pagar com a vida.— Edward viu lágrimas de intemperança em seus olhos.

—Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos sobre isso.— Disse quando viu a muçulmana passando por eles, e de cabeça baixa entrar no laboratório.

—Quando devemos conversar sobre isso? Você foge desse assunto como o diabo da cruz. Só está preocupado com seu umbigo.— Disse num tom mais alto.

—Lógico que não, James. Só não vou me permitir quebrar como você e a mamãe.— Sussurrou, envergonhado em estar se expondo em público, com o seu irmão quase gritando. —Eu sei que é pedir muito que você fique bem, mas tente levar numa boa, como eu e Alice. Uma hora tudo vai se resolver.

—Só eu sei o que presenciei. Fui eu quem esteve com meu pai nos últimos instantes de sua vida. Vocês são dois fugitivos da vida real. Alice vive de negação, você se afunda no futebol e em mulheres para não sentir.

—Eu sinto.— Sussurrou e respirou fundo, ajustando seus óculos de sol no rosto. —Mas eu não vou me permitir cair. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

—Cullen, já vou começar a instruir a ordem dos experimentos.— O Mestre apareceu na porta e avisou.

—Ok, Sr. Thompson.— Respondeu e virou para James. —Vou indo. Vê se fica bem. Tente se manter firme.

—Ok. Até mais tarde.— Ele saiu rápido para o seu andar.

Melancólico, Edward entrou no laboratório, vestiu seu jaleco, colocou os óculos de proteção, luvas e se direcionou aos aparelhos de experimentos no fim da sala, local em que sempre fez as experiências. O trabalho, como no dia anterior, era para ser em dupla, mas ele estava chateado demais para ficar perto de alguém hoje, principalmente perto da muçulmana, alguém que nem deveria ter entrado em sua rotina.

Ela pareceu perceber sua indisposição em fazer dupla, pois nem olhou em sua direção, ficando a alguns metros de distância dele.

Depois de algum tempo manipulando o seu, ele olhou na direção dela e só então notou que ela não usava a burca que cobria os olhos. Ele desviou o olhar, incapaz de olhar para ela com tanta frustração. Como disse James, se não fosse por causa do seu povo, os islãs, se eles não existissem, seu pai não estaria no local do atentado.

Tinha um vapor embaçando o vidro que resfriava a pedra dela. Notou ela encostar o dedo nele e escrever disfarçadamente.

**_Conversar?_**

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, desinteressado. Era a primeira vez que ela tomava alguma iniciativa de diálogo com Edward, ele até estranhou o fato, e, mesmo desanimado, sorriu, rabiscou um papel e mostrou para ela

**_Não somos amigos._**

Respondeu exatamente o que ela respondeu no dia anterior. Ela estreitou os olhos e suas costas balançaram, mostrando que ela estava rindo. Ele sorriu também, balançando a cabeça, perdendo momentaneamente a chateação. Assim, a aula se seguiu lentamente, com os dois separados por duas meninas, porém vez ou outra, um olhando em direção ao outro. Era estranho, mas eventualmente ele se pegava, desatento, admirando a maestria com que ela manipulava os experimentos.

Quando a aula terminou, ele enrolou r13; como fazia todos os dias desde _aquele dia r13;_, e esperou todos saírem. Só quando estavam sozinhos com o mestre, moveu a cabeça em uma despedida discreta, pegou seus materiais e saiu. Alice e James o esperavam na porta, como todos os dias que saíam antes dele. James continuava com o semblante triste, já os olhos de Alice brilharam traquinamente quando a muçulmana passou por eles.

—Como os britânicos são burros. Estão ensinando uma mulher-bomba como fazer a bomba Nuclear.— Ironizou, andando logo atrás _dela_, falando de uma altura audível. _Ela_ continuou andando, lentamente, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

Edward balançou a cabeça em censura e se questionou novamente: por que _ela_ agüentava tanta provocação e inospitalidade, sendo que não precisava? Sua resposta na cobertura, quanto aos motivos, foram evasivas... Era como se ela acreditasse em alguma mudança. Só por isso alguém continuaria em um mundo hostil quando era milionária o suficiente para nunca estudar. Tudo bem que ele também estudava, mesmo sendo rico o suficiente e tendo futuro encaminhado, todavia ele não era perseguido. Não negativamente como ela.

Mas o que pulsava desconfiança agora, era o comentário de Alice que era completamente plausível. O que uma muçulmana fazia em um curso de Engenharia Nuclear quando o futuro profissional desse tipo de curso era maioria na área de pesquisas, inteligência ou em órgãos das forças armadas? Qual seria o futuro que ela esperava? Cada questão sobre ela era um frustrante mistério. Ele nunca tinha respostas suficientes e isso às vezes o deixava irritado, além de ficar mais curioso ainda.

Quando chegaram ao portão, o segurança dela estava lá, e ele a conduziu até o Land Rover, olhando atento para todos os lados.

—Vamos.— Edward andou mais rápido. —Tenho que ir para o treino. Hoje é pesado.— Apressou-se para acompanhá-la com o olhar, até que eles saíssem do estacionamento.

Sexta-feira era o dia mais puxado nos treinos, pois após quatro horas de exercícios e treinamentos táticos, aquecendo o corpo até o máximo grau, entravam na piscina de gelo, que objetivava: reduzir a temperatura corporal, aliviar as dores nos músculos que a semana de treinamento trazia e curar eventuais inflamações. Para alguns era tortura, mas como desde quando tinha dez anos Edward treinava profissionalmente, já tinha até se acostumado.

Deitou com a cabeça na borda e relaxou, ao lado de Rilley.

—Eu não disse que o bastardinho ia conseguir o contrato?— Rilley sibilou e Edward abriu os olhos, sentindo os dedos dos seus pés formigando por causa do gelo.

—Quem?

—O Hale. O cabeludinho que vive de rabo de cavalo.

Mesmo sem saber quem era, Edward resolveu dar assunto ao x-9 do Rilley.

—Quanto tempo o contrato dele?

—Dois meses. Mas tenho certeza que ele fica.

—Ele já está aqui há quanto tempo? Não me lembro de já tê-lo visto.— Esticou os dedos, sentindo o gelo queimando os músculos.

—Você nunca vê ninguém, leãozinho.— Revirou os olhos. —Eu não sei há quanto tempo. Só sei que foi o pai dele quem patrocinou os A-5, conversíveis, do pessoal do time, lembra?

Edward tentou associar o nome, o patrocínio, qualquer coisa, mas não lembrava. Só sabia que o carro sua mãe tinha doado para uma instituição de caridade.

—Realmente não sei quem é esse Hale. Outro dia você me mostra ele.— Jogou água em seu rosto, já sentindo seus dedos duros. —Cara, esse negócio de ter passado dois fins de semana com a seleção foi dureza. Acredita que o técnico não nos deixava sair da concentração para pegar mulher?— Comentou indignado.

—Sério?

—Sério. Eu não sei o que tem na cabeça desses caras. Será que eles não sabem que se fizermos sexo antes dos jogos, jogamos muito melhor? Até que se o Jeff estivesse lá podíamos contar com o contrabando de mulheres para dentro do hotel, mas nem isso.— Torceu os lábios em uma careta. —Falando em mulher, onde nós vamos _afogar_ hoje à noite?— Gesticulou com a mão.

—No lugar de sempre.— Rilley respondeu com os lábios roxos. —Você vai levar seu irmão? Nos fins de semana que você estava fora ele não apareceu nas rave por aqui.

Edward suspirou, lembrando que a essa altura James já devia ter cheirado um quilo depois de sua conversa frustrante pela manhã.

—Eu não posso deixá-lo. Se começar a rejeitá-lo ainda vai ser pior. Tenho que tentar lidar com a situação da melhor maneira possível.

—Você está certo. Só tem que tentar manter ele longe de confusão. Mas mudando de assunto, amanhã temos jogo no fim da tarde, então nem vamos poder nos _desgastar_ muito com a mulherada hoje.

—Eu estava pensando justamente nisso. No máximo duas da manhã quero estar vazando.

—Então você não vai ficar tempo nenhum lá. Não vai dar para aproveitar.— Retrucou.

—Dá tempo sim. Só vou traçar alguém disponível e pronto. Acho que três horas dá de sobra para isso.

—Aí, comedor! Tem preferência do cardápio essa noite, para eu dar umas dicas ao Jeff?

—Não. Caiu na rede é peixe. Desde que seja bonita e tenha um bom rebolado pode ser loura, morena, ruiva... Meu coração é grande. Amo todas.— Sorriu e por um instante se lembrou da ruiva que chegava e saía sem mais e nem menos nos locais onde ele estava. —Você fechou para o clube?— Era bom saber isso, pois quem sabe a francesa aparecesse por lá, isso se ela ainda estivesse na cidade.

—Não. Deixei que cada um fosse por si.

—Feche para o clube. Avise agora por aqui, depois você avisa para os funcionários e peneiras.

—Está muito em cima para fechar e sair avisando.— Ponderou. —Só se você fizer algo para ajudar, como por exemplo: avisar aos funcionários.

Edward fez uma careta reprovando a idéia. —Você sabe que eu não me envolvo.— Torceu os lábios no canto, os dentes começando a trincar um no outro de frio. —O máximo que posso fazer é ligar na casa de shows e fechar.

Rilley balançou a cabeça em negativa, com o semblante reprovador.

—Bro, na boa, eu te entendo porque sou teu brother, mas esse lance de não se envolver te põe distante das pessoas. Eu só consigo ser teu amigo porque forço. Mas isso aqui é um time, você não pode estar aqui só com o corpo presente. Temos que ser tua família. Eu particularmente acho você bizarro e nunca sei na real qual é a tua. Você devia mudar. Com certeza se você fosse mais comunicável com o populacho chegaria a ser capitão do...

—Acabou o tempo, moças.— O treinador os interrompeu, e Edward levantou ainda olhando para o rosto sério do Rilley. Em outra ocasião iria rir do seu papo cabeça, mas como hoje teve que ouvir James logo cedo, as palavras do Rilley não foram ao todo ignoradas.

Não demorou a chegar à casa de festas. E, sozinho, precisou dos seus seguranças para passar pelos fotógrafos que estavam fora, esperando alguma oportunidade, uma vez que dentro era proibido foto e filmagem. Pediu que James e as meninas viessem na frente, pois, exausto, aproveitou ter sido liberado mais cedo do treino e resolveu descansar até ás onze. Por isso foi só.

Depois de dar algumas voltas e dançar com algumas garotas na pista sem entusiasmo, se afastou e sentou, enfadado, em uma banqueta no bar. Pediu somente uma água com gás, visto que teria jogo no sábado e não deveria colocar álcool no sangue.

—O que foi, Lyon, que já te mandei três meninas e você dispensou todas?— Rilley abraçou o seu ombro e ele forçou um sorriso.

—Hoje vou embora cedo.— Olhou mais uma vez para a pista, se chutando por estar procurando alguém que não estava lá.

—Mas não foi você mesmo o comedor que disse que ia escolher cardápios variados hoje à noite? Não vai se divertir?

—Não tô com tempo.— Olhou para relógio e fez careta.

—Credo, Lyon, nunca te vi assim.— Bateu em seu ombro. —Vou mandar mais uma garota para você.— Ele piscou.

—Ok.— _Mande uma ruiva_. _De preferência com olhos azuis. _Pensou e bebeu a água.

Quando uma morena se aproximou sorrindo, ele viu que realmente nada iria se acender naquela noite. Não só seu corpo estava inerte, mas também seu estado emocional não se equilibrou desde cedo. Primeiro foi seu irmão depressivo, depois as palavras do Rilley o censurando. Tudo lhe desassossegou, e ele não tinha nem chance de se reanimar.

Estudou a morena da cabeça aos pés, avaliando a saia curta e a barriga de fora. Se fosse dias atrás, ele já estaria levando a garota para qualquer canto escuro e, de saia, não levaria meia hora para aliviar suas tensões. Porém, ao invés disso, ele queria dispensá-la, pois não tinha nenhum apetite. Gentilmente, apertou o seu queixo e deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso. —Na boa, gata, estou esperando alguém.— Era o fora mais sutil que poderia dar. Ele gostava de mulheres. De todas. E não costumava dispensá-las. Mas devia estar com a síndrome do veado enrustido esses dias.

—Ok. Qualquer coisa me procura.— Ela deu uma piscada e saiu.

Decidido a sair da área barulhenta, ele pegou uns Tridente de menta no bar, colocou um na boca e direcionou a saída lateral, que dava no estacionamento vip, lugar rodeado por bancos e jardins. Aliviado com a calmaria, pôs as mãos no bolso e caminhou um pouco, respirando o ar frio de Liverpool misturado com a brisa que vinha do mar.

Ele tinha uma problemática para contemplar, coisa que em tempos não fazia: analisar a sua vida. Não se lembrava de um dia já ter tido essa necessidade, mas as palavras que Rilley disse ainda ressonavam em sua mente, levando-o a refletir. Se observasse amplamente sua vida, ele poderia ver que realmente não tinha vínculo com nada, nem com ninguém. Ele não se envolvia, muito menos se comprometia. Não gostava de cobrança e era completamente egoísta em tudo.

Chutou uma pedrinha, suspirou, passou ansioso a mão no cabelo e sentou em um banquinho, continuando com as divagações.

Ele realmente era um ser fechado em seu mundo. Vivia, saia, tinha fama, sexo, dinheiro, mas não tinha ligação com nada, nem com amigos, nem com a universidade, nem com o time. Em campo, ele teve sorte de ter nascido com algum dom, pois assim conseguia brilhar praticamente sozinho. Ele pouco notava o time e as pessoas que jogavam com ele. Quando estavam juntos, jogavam, às vezes brincavam, dançavam, mas 95% deles ele não sabia nem o nome real, uma vez que o time quase todo tinha apelidos. Ele só sabia o nome do Rilley porque não era apelido.

Mas diferentemente do que qualquer um poderia pensar, esse comportamento indiferente não era porque algo traumatizante aconteceu em sua vida, pelo contrário. Era o filho caçula, e sua mãe, demasiadamente condescendente, sempre o cobriu de manias e mimos. Ela lhe deu tudo. Seus irmãos então, sempre o protegeram. Talvez por isso ele não tivesse criado laços maiores com o mundo ao seu redor. Desde criança, nunca ninguém ousou lhe negar algo, ofender, criticar ou lhe machucar, pois James e Alice sempre o protegeram. Isso além de Rosalie que sempre foi sua cúmplice. Até mulheres, ele sempre teve fácil, bastava estalar os dedos. Talvez essa fosse a explicação óbvia pelo seu estado vago e egoísta.

Enfadado das divagações sobre ele, mas ainda assim, se sentindo bem na sua área de conforto e, com efeito, sem necessidade de mudança, suspirou e olhou para um canto escuro. Logo, algo lá se chamou a atenção. Tinha alguém de sobretudo, encostado em um carro, com a cabeça deitada no teto, olhando para cima. Curiosidade e expectativa cresceram em seus poros, então, esperançoso, levantou e caminhou até lá, questionando agora a sua sanidade.

Poderia ser ela? Ou sua mente estava começando a pregar ilusões nele? Tá, e se fossem ilusões, por que ele as teria? Talvez porque ela se mostrasse desinteressada, e isso o intrigasse. Seria essa a resposta? Essa era a explicação mais óbvia para sua estranha obsessão. Para esse sentimento de saudade antiga. Como se a conhecesse e esperasse por ela há tempos.

O carro que ela estava era o último e pegava a brisa do mar livremente. Ao chegar perto, convenceu-se que era realmente ela. Graciosa, de olhos fechados e respirando longamente, ela estava distraída, aparentemente curtindo o momento. Ele sentiu um pouco de intranqüilidade ao vê-la, com desejo enorme de se aproximar, logo silenciosamente, chegou mais perto, pensando na melhor maneira de iniciar uma conversa.

—Você por aqui.— Comentou casualmente. —Agora você me persegue?— Brincou, usando as mesmas palavras que ela usou no clube, semanas atrás.

Ela abriu os olhos e pareceu surpresa. —Oi.— Sua voz foi um murmúrio sem vida.

No mesmo instante ele desejou saber o motivo de sua aparente tristeza. Prestadio, encostou-se ao carro ao seu lado.

—Não quis entrar hoje?

—Não estou legal.— Ela falou sem sotaque, ele não deixou de notar.

—Quer conversar?— Perguntou em um impulso. Pelo jeito não era só ele que estava em crise.

—Não somos amigos.— Respondeu naturalmente, com os braços cruzados.

Repentinamente, ele sorriu, sorriu alto, e provavelmente ela não entenderia o motivo da sua diversão. Ele ria de sua resposta. Essa frase devia ser um dito popular que ele não conhecia antes, pois as pessoas estavam usando-a muito ultimamente.

Ela olhou para ele com um misto de espanto e incredulidade, provavelmente querendo saber do que ele ria. Ele explicou: —Já está repetitivo esse negócio de não sermos amigos. Acho que já posso ser considerado pelo menos seu quase amigo, uma vez que já nos encontramos quatro vezes, já sei o seu nome e você sabe o meu.— Se colocou em frente a ela, com bastante divertimento, o humor renovado. —Vamos fazer como crianças, liga aqui.— Mostrou seus dois indicadores e sorriu. —Se você ligar, somos amigos, se depois você cortar, cortamos a amizade.

Ela enfim sorriu, um riso forçado, mas era um sorriso. Ela ficava bem sorrindo, ele pensou. Bem melhor do que irritada, como das últimas vezes que a tinha encontrado. Sua boca era pequena e rosada, e por um instante, ele se pegou imaginando como seria o gosto.

Inesperadamente, o sorriso dela morreu e, melancólica, suspirou e olhou para o chão, sem dar continuidade à brincadeira. —Er... Aconteceu de novo com o seu irmão.— Disse em um sussurro. Se ele não tivesse prestando atenção nos movimentos de sua boca não teria entendido o que ela dizia. O sorriso deixou seu rosto e ele ficou tenso, esperando ela continuar. —Eu estava chegando, então o encontrei no corredor e ele tentou me agarrar.

—E?— Franziu o cenho, incitando sua resposta.

—Eu dei uma joelhada nele e o empurrei.

—Ele mereceu.— Disse fechando os punhos, sentindo raiva pela perseguição do James. Ele estava fora de limites. Ela respirou fundo, com frustração, então ele olhou novamente para o seu rosto. —Engraçado... Da outra vez você veio descontar em mim a sua raiva dele, hoje você está, no mínimo... Diferente.— Comentou.

—Eu sei que não é sua culpa.— Disse baixinho, olhando para o chão, e ele quase agiu de impulso e levantou o seu queixo.

Um silêncio desconfortável se fez.

—Por que você está aqui fora?— Ele queria mesmo saber o que tinha ocorrido depois.

—Bom, um segurança viu o que ele fez e veio me perguntar se eu estava com algum problema. Eu lembrei que poderia complicar se eu falasse, e então disse que não...— Ela fez uma careta e olhou para o chão. —Eu não queria prejudicar ninguém... Mesmo assim o segurança tinha visto o suficiente, e falou para seu irmão que se ele chegasse perto de mim, iria colocar ele para fora... Por isso vim para cá. Não queria ser o motivo das coisas ficarem piores para ele do que já são.— Ela sussurrou com pesar, logo Edward não resistiu e tocou o seu queixo, levantando o seu rosto para que ela olhasse para ele.

—Desculpe por isso.— Pediu sinceramente.

Ela sorriu sem vontade. —Nada é sua culpa.

—Em partes é.— Aproximou-se mais. —Entra um pouco comigo. Não perca o resto da sua noite.— Acariciou seu lábio com o polegar, sentindo um estranho formigamento em seu dedo.

Ela lhe encarou por uns instantes. —Edward...— Era a primeira vez que ela chamava seu nome, e ele sentiu uma sensação nova ao ouvir o som sair de sua boca. —Não vai rolar... Não estou mais a fim de ficar lá dentro.— Ela pôs a mão sobre a dele e tirou, sutilmente, de seu queixo, tentando lhe cortar. —Entra você.— Disse sussurrado.

—Por que você foge?— Sem conseguir resistir, colocou a mão em sua cintura.

—Eu não fujo de você. Só não entendo uma coisa...— Ela olhou para os seus lábios, e ele engoliu em seco, se sentindo nervoso como um adolescente. —Por que você escarnou em mim? Você pode ter a mulher que quiser lá dentro. Eu juro que não quero ser grossa com você... Eu só quero ficar só... Eu não devia ter vindo.— Disse brandamente.

—Não combina com você ficar para baixo.— Colocou a mão teimosamente no seu rosto de novo. —Eu gosto mais de você prepotente, altiva, dona de si.— Sorriu torto.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, com um biquinho irônico enfeitando a boca. —Essas são suas técnicas para conquistar uma menina?— Ela sorriu, sobrancelha arqueada, recuperando sua altivez.

—Eu não preciso disso. Um leão não vai à caça. Esse é meu lema. Nunca precisei conversar com ninguém para conquistar.— Brincou, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. —Mas eu gosto de ficar perto de você. Além disso, somos quase amigos. Amigos sabem um do outro, sabia? Poderíamos entrar e você me falar de si.— Forçou.

Ele percebeu ela molhar os lábios com a língua, e, involuntariamente, acreditem, involuntariamente mesmo, ficou duro. Argh, isso lá era hora de ficar duro? Onde estava este apetite mais cedo? A menina era tão arisca que se percebesse o rumo dos seus pensamentos ao ver sua língua lambendo o lábio era bem capaz de correr.

Com a racionalidade lutando contra desejo, empurrou seus pensamentos para trás e acariciou seu rosto gentilmente, tentando agir de modo natural e esquecer o pensamento lascivo que se formava. Quem sabe assim, a convenceria a ficar à vontade com ele.

—Você não quer saber sobre mim, Cullen.— Murmurou, meio triste, desviando o olhar do seu. Ele continuou a olhar para ela, tentando traduzir a expressão ambígua em suas palavras.

—Quero sim.— Respirou fundo, sentindo o seu cheiro, o cheiro de seu cabelo, que mesmo que não estivesse encostado nela dava para sentir.

—Eu não vou entrar...— Afirmou e fitou o vazio. —Sabe, eu gostava de vir aqui... Eu vim aqui uma vez, antes de seu irmão grudar em mim... Foi bom, já que foi a primeira vez que saí por aqui.— Ela sorriu brevemente, olhando para o chão, parecendo refletir. —Também vim nas semanas passadas e vocês não estavam. Foi legal. Eu consegui me divertir... Aqui ninguém nota ninguém, fica cada um na sua... Isso antes...— Resmungou e lhe olhou com os olhos vazios. —Não sei o que seu irmão viu em mim...— _Eu sei_, Edward pensou. —Mas, então, desista. Eu não pretendo entrar, além do mais, não vou mais estar em lugares que vocês supostamente estarão...— Disse pausado e baixo, mas tinha algum pesar em sua voz.

Ele afastou-se dela, um pouco indignado, até irritado, com o que ela tinha acabado de falar.

—Você não precisa mudar sua vida por causa do meu irmão.

—Isso já aconteceu.— Sua expressão estava vazia, o olhar distante, e a voz saiu mecanicamente.

Ele olhou em seus olhos e viu desilusão. Isso, de uma maneira estranha, o incomodou... Era uma sensação angustiante. Os sentimentos que ela lhe despertava eram confusos.

—Não. Não aconteceu.— Negou convicto. Havia um jeito de melhorar a situação e, assim, ele não ia ficar em dívida com ela por ela estar livrando a cara do seu irmão. —Eu tenho uma solução para isso.— Ela lhe olhou em expectativa. Isso alimentou sua segurança quanto ao plano. —Meu irmão não mexe com garotas minhas. Se eu disser que você é minha garota, ele não vai mexer com você.— Disse de um jeito conspirador.

—Ah, é? E você tem quantas garotas?— Arqueou uma sobrancelha, com interesse.

—De mentirinha e quase amiga, só você.— Sorriu e piscou, tentando deixá-la confortável com a idéia.

Ela olhou para o chão uns minutos. —Eu não quero mais entrar, nem dançar. Acabou o pique.— Murmurou desanimada.

—Já disse que não gosto de você assim.— Segurou seu rosto em suas mãos.

—Você nem me conhece para falar isso, Cullen. Nem sabe se sou realmente assim, como você imagina que eu seja.

—Não importa como você seja. O que importa é que agora você é minha quase amiga e minha garota.— Apertou sua bochecha, sorrindo livremente.

—Hmmm...De mentirinha?— Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e tirou, de novo, delicadamente, a mão do seu rosto.

—Sim.— Piscou, fingindo não ter percebido mais uma tirada.

—Não sei se ainda quero, mas como funcionaria?— Ela desencostou do carro, seu jeito seguro aparentemente se recuperando.

—Bom, eu só preciso fazer isso uma vez. Você só tem que ir para a pista e dançar. Só quero que faça isso.

—Você vai falar algo com o seu irmão?— Perguntou desconfiada.

—Confie em mim. Ele nunca mais vai chegar perto de você com segundas intenções.

E assim, minutos depois, ela dançava na pista, espontânea, e ele sentou no bar, observando-a fascinado, até que o previsível aconteceu. De longe, avistou James olhando-a de braço cruzado no peito, com bastante interesse. Em seguida, ele caminhou rumo a ela na pista. Ela estava a poucos metros de Edward, então, antes que James a alcançasse, Edward levantou rápido e foi ao encontro dela.

Abraçou-a, gentilmente, por trás, envolvendo a mão em sua cintura.

—Cheguei, _Cygne_.— Sussurrou em seu ouvido e entrou no ritmo dela na música. No instante inicial, ela enrijeceu, mas ao perceber James a menos de dois metros deles, ela não mostrou resistência. Pelo contrário, ela se saiu melhor do que Edward supôs e levantou o braço, enlaçando seu pescoço.

—Estava te esperando, Cullen.— Seu hálito varreu o rosto dele, e ele a apertou, passeando a mão em sua barriga.

Ele não pensou que a proximidade fosse trazer uma devastação mais que a normal pelo seu corpo, mas, inevitavelmente, aconteceu. No momento, ele queria mesmo era esquecer o seu teatro e aproveitar os mínimos detalhes que a ocasião pudesse proporcionar. Logo, ele — que não era bobo —, inclinou o nariz e inspirou no seu pescoço.

Ela ofegou e deitou o pescoço, em um mudo convite que ele continuasse. Assim ele fez. Em outra ocasião, se não tivesse há semanas sem sexo, poderia até manter sua ereção para trás, mas estava extremamente difícil sentir seu pescoço no nariz, ter a mão em sua barriga, um bumbum empinado arrastando nele, e ainda assim se manter indiferente. Só se fosse realmente um enrustido.

—Acho que estamos fingindo bem.— Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu, movimentando e dançando de um jeito bem simples, mas que mesmo assim o deixava louco.

Puta merda, ele sentia uma adrenalina enorme, pra não dizer um tesão. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi nela ofegante, movendo em cima dele, ronronando o seu nome, uma felina domada.

_Por que mesmo estava pensando nisso? A menina nem lhe dava trela_!

Ela deixou bem claro com suas tiradas que ele não devia forçar, pior ainda agora que tinha conseguido ao menos alguma confiança. Nem ele entendia seu interesse, mas só tinha uma explicação: Quem sabe, se a beijasse, essa fixação passaria...

James parou, os observando minuciosamente. Edward fingiu que não o viu e a virou frente a ele. Ele sabia que se não tentasse o que queria agora, nunca teria outra chance, portanto uma mão ficou em sua cintura e a outra subiu para a sua nuca. Ela ainda se movia lentamente, ao som da música, parecia genuinamente à vontade com ele. Ficou observando-a. Ela parecia desenhada, com uma pele lisa, pouquíssima maquiagem, os cabelos soltos, o suor começando a aparecer em sua testa. Ela era um convite tentador ao sexo bom. Ele a comeria pedacinho por pedacinho. Bem devagarzinho. Aliás, a primeira seria rápido e selvagem. Depois lhe recompensaria.

Notou pelo canto do olho que James se afastou lentamente, ainda os olhando ora ou outra. Dançando e acariciando sua nuca, ele inclinou-se para falar no seu ouvido. —Obrigado pelo que você fez.

—O quê?

—Não ter dito para os seguranças que James estava te importunando.— Disse bem próximo a sua orelha, encostando seu lábio. Tentado demais, não resistiu e sugou o seu lóbulo. Em resposta, ela retesou, colocando a mão em seu peito para afastá-lo.

—Pode ir, Cullen. Acho que não tem mais dívidas comigo.— Sorriu agradecida. Contudo, não satisfeito e decidido a não deixá-la, ele não se afastou, aproveitando que ainda tinha algum domínio sobre ela. Com uma mão em suas costas e outra em seu cabelo, trouxe-a para falar em seu ouvido novamente, colando seus corpos.

—Ainda não...— Sussurrou, passando a língua levemente atrás de sua orelha. Ela forçou a mão de novo para se afastar, mas seu esforço, imperceptível, não iria o conter. Não hoje. Não agora. —Se vamos fingir, tem que ser bem feito.— Condicionou. Certo de que agora era a sua chance, moveu a cabeça dela, vagarosamente, e encostou seus lábios nos dela, roçando suavemente. Ela ficou inerte, com os lábios fechados, quieta. Ele continuou dando selinhos, sugando gentil.

—Não, Cullen...— Ofegou e fechou os olhos, começando a respirar mais difícil.

Ele forçou passagem com a língua, e ela não concedeu, com os dentes trincados. Resolveu esperar ela se soltar, então levou a mão ao seu rosto e acariciou sua bochecha circularmente, no mesmo instante que roçava o rosto no dela.

—Relaxa, vai.— Sussurrou, sentindo sua respiração, beijando o canto de seus lábios. A mão que estava em seu peitoral, tentando o conter, cedeu brevemente, os dedos se abrindo e fechando em uma carícia inconsciente.

—Não precisamos fazer isso... —Ela disse. — Você não precisa fazer isso.— Sussurrou, ainda recebendo seu beijo calmo no canto de sua boca.

—Eu quero.— Disse e encostou a testa na sua.

Ela abriu os olhos, olhando particularmente para a sua boca e sussurrou. —Não quer, Cullen.— Ciciou baixinho. —Você só está intrigado por que quer provar para si que eu sou como todas as garotas que você quer e são fáceis.— Ele sorriu de sua dedução e continuou beijando insistente o canto de sua boca. —Mas eu não sou como elas... Não posso ser como elas.— Disse pausado, enquanto ele arrastava o nariz no seu rosto.

—É só um beijo.— Explicou e mordiscou seu queixo, deslizando sua boca com suaves sugadas. Ela fechou os olhos indecisa, sem ação e isso só o motivou mais a desestabilizá-la, mordendo-a languidamente, enquanto seus dedos massageavam sua espinha e nuca.

Apertou mais ela em ele, sentindo-a soltar o ar ofegante e, determinado, subiu novamente para seus lábios, dando lambidas suaves em sua boca, notando-a estremecer em seus braços. Presunçoso com suas respostas, sorriu mentalmente e lambeu mais sensual, sempre massageando sua nuca, domando-a, tornando-a dócil.

Era tão excitante conquistar o inacessível, ao mesmo tempo erótico, instigante. Ela ofegou e abriu minimamente o lábio, em rendição, aceitando a pontinha da sua língua. Deslizou devagar, cauteloso, com medo de a qualquer momento ela simplesmente o empurrar e sair correndo. Mas para a sua satisfação, ela sugou, não com desejo, mas com hesitação de quem fazia uma concessão.

Gemeu e pressionou-a mais contra ele, com grande risco de quebrá-la, tamanha era a força do seu aperto. Pediu mais passagem e ela cedeu, ainda sugando devagar. Não sabia se pela falta por dias, ou pelo que seja lá o que fosse, sabia que por todo o seu corpo se passava correntes elétricas, com pequenos choques, de um modo que ele não lembrou ter sentido antes. Suas mãos estavam suadas de expectativa. Ele se sentia tenso, cauteloso, com um medo desconhecido dela sumir, mas ao mesmo tempo eufórico, com o sangue bombeando rápido em suas veias. Era novo o prazer de sua boca o aceitando, seu corpo macio o esquentando, e sua mão que, desistindo de se conter, deslizou em seu cabelo, serenamente o acariciando.

O beijo não era voluptuoso, longe disso, mas era tão excitante que se antes ele estava duro, agora estava violentamente pulsante. Ela prendeu sua língua nos dentes, chupou mais forte e ele tremeu, se deliciando com cada sentido aguçado no seu corpo. Ainda estavam na pista de dança, mas há muito não davam nenhum passo que não fosse para se aproximar mais. Depois de minutos, o ar dela faltou, ele deu-lhe espaço nos lábios e desceu para seu pescoço, com mordidas e sugadas leves.

—Me promete uma coisa.— Ela sussurrou com a voz baixa e ele continuou beijando-a lento no pescoço. —Promete que depois de hoje vai agir como faz com todas as meninas.— Ele mordeu sua orelha e a apertou mais. —Promete que vai esquecer meu nome, que vai esquecer meu rosto.— Era uma súplica, estranho até, o modo como soou, mas era lógico que ele iria prometer. Ele é que não precisava de ninguém em seu encalço depois.

—Prometo.— E voltou para os seus lábios.

Ela correspondeu, e não era mais um beijo cauteloso, era o oposto, mais para um beijo desesperado, frenético, onde ele era sugado com fome pela sua boca, cadenciando com sua língua na sua. Entusiasmado pela sua nova atitude, empurrou-a em direção a uma parede, sem soltar os seus lábios. Ele estava desacreditado que tivesse conseguido. Seu ego inflava pela conquista.

Inacreditavelmente ela se abandonou, correspondendo tão ansiosa como ele, então a mão que estava na cintura foi para a coxa, infelizmente coberta por uma meia-calça, logo subiu a mão para o short e encaixou seu quadril minimamente nele. De súbito, sentiu que a mão dela entrou na camiseta, acariciando seu abdômen. Suspirou, já enlouquecido com aquele amasso, e grunhiu em sua boca, se empurrando mais em sua barriga, lembrando que nunca fez isso com ninguém. Nunca tinha beijado alguém mais de vinte minutos sem estar dentro dela. A essa altura ele já estava dolorido pelo sangue acumulado na região inferior.

—Vamos sair daqui.— Ofegou e sua mão entrou na blusa dela, tocando a pele da cintura. Se ela podia passar a mão nele, ele também podia passar nela. Essa era a lei da selva. —Você deve ter alguma droga, garota.— Lambeu seu pescoço, persuasivo, até atrás da orelha e sua mão continuou lhe explorando, acariciando a barriga. Ele gemia, esfregando-a contra a parede. Hmmm, ela podia descer mais a mão, podia abrir o botão, podia o libertar e acariciar, podia se ajoelhar e lhe chupar...ugh! Só esse pensamento o fez subir até a borda.

—Edward...— Murmurou, absorta, e a boca dele desceu para sua clavícula, no mesmo instante que sua mão subiu para o seio, acariciando-o por cima do sutiã. Ela era muito perfeita, tinha o tamanho ideal, imaginou-a debruçada com o seio em sua boca, ele prendendo o bico nos dentes, enquanto ela cavalgava nele. —Edward, pare...— Ela ofegou quando ele invadiu o sutiã com os dedos, acariciando e apertando o bico, no instante em sua língua deslizava no vão do seio, após ele ter aberto um botão. Com a carícia, ela retesou, logo, receoso, parou o movimento dos dedos, olhou seus lábios molhados e voltou novamente para eles, lambendo com luxuria, sugando faminto, lembrando nunca ter provado algo tão apelativo e bom.

Beijando-a, muito excitado, milhares de perguntas gritavam em sua mente: primeira; por que ela não estava de saia? Seria tão fácil, tão fácil, com ela molhada, deslizante, quente como sua boca. Hmmm, no escuro seria fácil, rápido, bom. Ugh, gemeu em imaginar.

Tá, mas já que não estava de saia, por que ela não o deixava pegar em seu peitinho? Todo mudo deixa! Devia ser bom. Por que ela tinha que ser tão difícil, merda! Ofegou, sentindo a excitação borbulhar, chegando ao pico, conforme friccionava nela. Apertou sua coxa e a ergueu minimamente, resfolegando em sua boca, consciente de que a queria agora. Ela não sabia ainda, mas não tinha a mínima chance dela não cair em sua cama.

—Vem comigo.— Abruptamente, enlaçou sua cintura e a empurrou pelo salão, rumo ao estacionamento, ofegante e com impaciência. Atordoada, ela se deixou ser conduzida por ele. Ele avistou seu carro e, apressado, desativou o alarme. No mesmo instante parou e voltou a beijá-la, com a mão possessivamente em sua cintura, fazendo-a andar de costas até o carro.

Decidido a não perder tempo, começou a desabotoar sua blusa, que era de botão, ainda sugando sua língua. Calculou mentalmente como seria a posição, e seu _leãozinho_ já fazia a festa na calça, sabendo que em poucos minutos ele iria estar todo dentro dela. Era capaz de ter uma combustão, se não a provasse.

Sem perda de tempo, abriu a porta de trás e pressionou-a a entrar.

—Edward...— Sentiu a mão dela segurar a sua, restringindo-o, uma vez que já estava no último botão de sua blusa. Agora faltava só o short, a meia calça, a bota, o sobretudo. Argh, tinha roupa demais!

—Eu preciso ir.— Ofegou quando ele desviou de sua boca para a orelha.

Repentinamente, ele ficou aflito, pois sabia que ela estava escorregando, ela iria escapar... Ela não podia escapar.

—Eu quero você.— Ordenou. _De preferência de quatro e agora_.

Ela estremeceu, quando ele deslizou a língua em seu ouvido, com sua mão em concha dentro do sutiã, apertando a pele macia do seio. De novo, sutilmente, ela colocou a mão sobre a sua, limitando a carícia. Puta merda, ela tinha que parar de lhe restringir. Ela tinha que parar! Era nítido que ela o queria e que estava gostando!

—Era só um beijo... Agora você vai me esquecer... Você prometeu.— Resfolegou, estabilizando lentamente o ar, quando ele ainda beijava sua orelha.

—Não, _Cygne_.— Implorou. —Você também quer.— Pressionou-a no carro, agora com mais medo dela evaporar.

—Eu tenho que ir.— Ela ficou mais enrijecida, esfriando aos poucos, o ar seguro voltando para o seu rosto, cada vez mais estável.

Merda, merda, merda. O que essa garota queria?

Olhou frustrado para ela, a mão ainda dentro de sua blusa. —Por que você me deixou assim, se não ia transar comigo?— Ofegou, com irritação, depois mordiscou impaciente seu queixo. —Você não é boba. Sabia o que eu queria e o porquê de estar te trazendo aqui.— Disse com mordacidade, puto com seu showzinho de_ não- me - toque_.

Ela lhe empurrou levemente, mas ele não a soltou, as mãos apertando sua cintura contra o carro.

Ela levantou o rosto, com a testa franzida. —Ah, e você ia me jogar no seu carro e me _traçar_ aqui, é isso?— Sorriu, irônica.

_Ela lia mentes_?

—Sim, gatinha, a primeira, sim.— Piscou cínico e mordiscou a ponta do seu nariz, agora passando os dedos nos cós do short, pronto para abrir seu zíper. —Mas depois eu ia te levar para um lugar legal e teríamos a noite todinha regada a sexo bem feito.— Disse, inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

—Edward.— Ela segurou o seu rosto entre as mãos. —Quatro coisas para você saber: uma, eu nunca transaria com você num estacionamento.— Disse fria, mas beijou seus lábios novamente, selinhos suaves.

—Duas, você prometeu que era só um beijo e que depois do beijo iria me esquecer...— Ela mordiscou o seu queixo, lentamente, e ao mesmo tempo fechava a blusa.—... Mas para não acabar com a sua autoconfiança, que é muito elevada, que fique bem claro que eu não transaria com você, não porque achasse que não seria bom, pois sei que seria...— Ela desceu mordiscando o seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele se apertasse a ela de novo. —... Mas porque eu não esperei mais de vinte anos da minha vida para ter a primeira experiência com alguém que eu não signifique nada para ele, pior ainda dentro de um carro.— Disse lentamente e continuou mordendo e lambendo seu pescoço, indo até a mandíbula. Ele não conseguia associar suas atitudes com as palavras, mesmo assim, curtia.

—Três: embora você não tenha percebido, não sou uma qualquer. O amasso foi bom, mas eu não sou louca ao ponto de perder meu tempo com um cara como você...— Colocou o indicador em seu peito. —... Que eu não conheço, e que, além disso, põe seu órgão sexual em qualquer lugar. Sai com qualquer uma.— Ela não parou de mordê-lo, e a mão dele entrou novamente em sua blusa.

Suas ações não condiziam com o que ela dizia. Era até plausível sua explicação quanto ao sexo com estranho, pois algumas pessoas ainda tinham isso, não que ele tivesse conhecido alguma. E realmente ele não teria sido tão precipitado quanto ao carro, se soubesse antes de sua situação inexperiente. Mas o que ele não entendeu foi por que ela continuava o provocando, se não ia dar, porra? Ela queria lhe castigar, lentamente o flagelar.

—Quatro: eu só te beijei para ver se você me erra...— Afastou a camiseta dele no ombro e cravou os dentes, em uma mordida que com certeza deixaria hematomas. Ele grunhiu, ridiculamente adorando aquilo. Em seguida, ela lambeu, devagar, com a ponta da língua, no mesmo instante em que acariciava o seu peito.

—... Para ver se você sai do meu pé...— Voltou para o seu queixo, girando a língua nele, em uma lambida tão sensual que o fazia ficar sem pensamentos. Ela era a caçadora e ele a presa. Era assim que ele se sentia. Ele já não conseguia nem explicar o que acontecia com o leão dentro da sua calça. A essa altura ele já rosnava enfurecido, no ponto de sair sozinho e amansar a leoa por conta própria, mostrando quem era o rei da selva.

—... Para ver se me esquece...— Beijou muito leve o seu lábio, aparentemente finalizando a sessão tortura. —... Quero que me esqueça, de preferência, você e sua família...— Ela passou a língua devagar em seu lábio, o que o fez pulsar e contorcer nas calças. —... Eu sinceramente espero que essa mania de perseguição de vocês pare.— Concluiu lenta, dando selinhos em sua boca, olhando em seus olhos com uma pontada maligna no olhar.

Confuso, ele associou suas palavras uma a uma, e subitamente, irritado, apertou seu queixo, trouxe até seus lábios e o mordeu.

—Se não quer, então vaza daqui.— Rosnou.

—Estou indo.— Os braços dela penduraram preguiçosamente em seu pescoço, enquanto ele ainda mordiscava o seu queixo. Ele desceu a mão para a sua cintura, e se encostou mais nela, se é que isso era possível.

Rindo baixinho, ela deitou o pescoço, fechando os olhos, em seguida voltou a acariciar seus cabelos, no momento em que a boca dele deslizou avidamente pelo seu pescoço. Essa mulher apareceu para enlouquecê-lo, agora ele estava ciente disso. Era até uma afronta que mesmo ela tendo acabado de lhe falar que queria que ele saísse do seu pé, ele ainda estivesse morrendo de vontade de arrancar, a força, os seus beijos, colocá-la na horizontal e rasgar suas roupas.

Subiu para os seus lábios, sugou o inferior preso nos dentes, no mesmo instante a roçou nele, empurrando sua sofrida ereção em sua pélvis, expondo assim o que ela estava perdendo.

Intrigado, suspeitou que ela lhe conhecesse muito, detalhadamente, ou, tinha adivinhado que nunca ninguém ousou lhe dizer não, por isso, agora testava o seu domínio, disposta a pisar em sua segurança, massacrar sua auto-estima e destruir seu amor próprio.

Só tinha essa explicação.

Ele queria acreditar que de alguma maneira ela estava intencionada a lhe provocar, a propositalmente lhe minorar, pois do contrário, sua negativa e indiferença realmente eram muito pior.

Beijou seu rosto, que estava com a respiração serena, olhos fechados, e questionou mentalmente quem era aquela garota e qual era a dela.

—Qual o seu primeiro nome?— Perguntou, beijando suas pálpebras, como uma porra de veado carinhoso.

Ela riu. —Sem nomes. Eu nunca quis saber o seu.

—Ah, mas você sabe muito de mim. Por um acaso você é alguma fã obcecada?

Ela gargalhou satiricamente, em seguida, respirou fundo e o encarou séria, com um biquinho irônico.

—Me solta, Cullen. Não sou eu quem está te perseguindo. Não sou eu quem não sai do seu pé.— Disse entre dentes, forçando a mão para que ele se afastasse dela, agora com mais força. Ele não a soltou, pelo contrário, enlaçou seu cabelo, expôs seu pescoço e desceu com os lábios, sugando com tamanha ferocidade que certamente deixaria marcas. Era irracional o que ele sentia... No mínimo, insano. Mas não queria que ela se fosse. Ela poderia falar o que quisesse, poderia dizer mil vezes para ele sair do seu pé, que ele não iria. Não hoje. Não agora. E essa sensação o abalava. Ele não queria se sentir assim. Tudo estava muito confuso e ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa: como um viciado, ele queria beijá-la mais e mais e mais e mais...

Seu melhor lado perdia o argumento... O lado do ego, que queria conservar sua estima. Assim, disposto a não perder mais tempo com suposições e questionamentos, invadiu sua boca novamente, sem piedade, com as línguas enlaçadas, sem ver nenhuma condição no momento de se afastar daquele ser obscuro.

Como se não bastasse o fato dela ser suficientemente gostosa para lhe enlouquecer, dizendo não e sendo difícil, despertou um Edward distinto, que não sabia perder, que não nasceu para perder, que teve tudo que quis, e que agora, mais do que nunca, a queria. Mesmo que fosse para provar que ela era tão acessível como uma outra qualquer.

—Ainda vou ver você suada e ofegante em cima de mim, gritando o meu nome.— Prometeu em sua boca, introduzindo sua língua num leve vai e vem, tremendo só de imaginar aquele movimento dentro dela.

—Aposto que não.— Ela mordeu sua língua, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

—Garanto que sim.— Apertou os dedos em sua nuca, sem gentileza, e voltaram a se beijar em uma briga desenfreada, onde a indiferença que saía da boca macia não condizia com as resposta ansiosas dos lábios nos seus.

Ele se conteve, tentando não avançar com carícias ousadas. Se ela queria só beijo, ela teria só beijo, mas em breve, muito em breve, ela iria ceder... Ele não iria cansar de esperar. Ele iria domar essa leoa. Viciante e inacessível gata selvagem. Um instigante e confuso enigma que ele iria desvendar.


	3. Capítulo 3 confuso

**Capítulo - Atitude**

Sábado pela manhã, Edward deu uma entrevista à revista Word Soccer em sua casa, após isso se preparou para a viagem que faria a Manchester, vestiu o moletom vermelho do _Liverpool_ e desceu. Esme tinha preparado um farto lanche. Edward sentou-se à mesa e, em silêncio tranquilo, começou a comer.

Repentinamente a porta se abriu.

—Oi, tia!— Rilley invadiu a saleta e imobilizou Esme em um abraço, no momento em que ela, distraída, conversava com a funcionária.

—Solta, Rilley! Estou ocupada!— Ela o empurrou, sorrindo, e ele começou a beijá-la frenético no cabelo, sem desprendê-la do abraço.

—Vamos, tia, aproveita e tira uma casquinha também.— Ele a ergueu do chão, de modo que seus pés não tocavam mais o solo.

—Pára de babar ela, seu atacador de mães!— Edward disse sorrindo, satisfeito em vê-lo alegrá-la.

—Só vou soltar porque você está aqui para esfriar o clima, mas só você que não percebe que nós somos apaixonados um pelo outro desde que eu tinha onze anos de idade.— Ele a soltou e piscou para ela. —Tia, já vou fazer 21. Se você quiser assumir o nosso caso, você não vai mais estar sendo uma pedófila.— Brincou, sentou-se ao lado de Edward na mesa e pegou um sanduíche de atum para comer.

—Cresce, Rilley.— Esme revirou os olhos e voltou para a mesa, colocando um pouco de suplemento para Rilley.

—Eu já cresci. Mas eu entendo que você fique com vergonha de seu filho ficar presenciando nosso romance. Depois te ligo.— Ele jogou um beijo no ar para ela, e ela sorriu.

Agitado, Rilley bebeu um pouco da vitamina e se virou para Edward. —Bro, se a gente continuar comendo o que sua mãe dá para gente, daqui uns dias estou que nem uma pulga prenha.— Ele sorriu, passando a mão em uma barriga imaginária.

—Acho que seu futuro está mais para uma lagartixa em pé.— Edward sorriu e sua mãe gargalhou. Era bom vê-la rindo assim. E sempre que Rilley estava em casa ela se soltava.

—Ah, e você? Não se cuida não para você ver. Agora que você foi considerado o jogador mais veado do mundo, você tem que se cuidar mais ainda.

—O mais bonito, Rilley.— Esme corrigiu.

—Dá na mesma. Todos os bonitões são veados.— Ele deu de ombros.

—É, mais eu pelo menos sou o lado ativo. Eu que como você, não o contrário.— Brincando, o empurrou da cadeira, o fazendoele cair no chão.

—MENINOS!— Esme deu voz de comando. —Mais respeito na mesa!

—Ok!— Fizeram continência para ela, sorrindo, e Rilley voltou a sentar ao seu lado.

—Véi, hoje vem uns olheiros do Diavolo assistir o jogo em Manchester. Eles têm duas vagas. Eu quero muito ser visto.— Rilley disse empolgado, preparando mais um sanduíche para comer.

—Ah, para ser visto o segredo é jogar sem stress, por diversão. Se tiver que ser, é.— Deu de ombros.

—Eu pensei que você já queria sair de Liverpool depois de tudo que aconteceu.— Ele falou a última parte mais baixo, preocupado com a mãe de Edward. —Você disse que agora tanto fazia morar aqui ou não, já que vocês nunca tinham aceitado outras propostas por causa do seu pai. Dessa vez poderíamos ir juntos para um time maior.

Edward torceu os lábios em careta indiferente. Não era seu interesse ir para o _Milan_.

—Porém, eu estou esperando a proposta dos _Galácticos_. —Edward disse. —Com certeza se o _Real Madri_ me chamar, eu não vou hesitar. Vou no mesmo dia.

—Rá, tem certeza que você vai agüentar ir para o _Real_? Dizem que o David Beckham, sendo o melhor jogador do mundo na época, depois que saiu do _Manchester,_ passou dias no banco do _Real Madri, _porque lá só tem cara bom. É um entrando na bunda do outro para ganhar espaço. Acho que você não agüentaria ficar no banco.

—Primeiro tenho que esperar a proposta chegar, depois vejo como fica.— Levantou da mesa e foi até sua mãe no jardim lateral, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, depois foi à sala pegar sua mochila. —Rilley, termina logo seu almoço que já são uma da tarde. Nós vamos no meu carro ou no seu?

Rilley apareceu na porta, tomando o restante da vitamina.

—Vamos no meu. Peça aos seus seguranças para levar o seu. Pelo menos a gente bate papo na ida.

—Ok.

Quando se está em campo, tudo acontece aceleradamente. Em milésimos de segundos se tem que visualizar todos os adversários, companheiros de time e armar a jogada, tendo que decidir, em tempo luz, qual o esquema a seguir. No momento em que pegou a bola no meio do campo, Lyon correu aceleradamente em direção a área do time adversário. Olhou para Rilley e, com o olhar, avisou que iria pelo meio.

Lyon e Rilley eram considerados os jogadores mais importantes da equipe, já que eram responsáveis pela criação de lances ofensivos. Jogavam juntos desde que Edward tinha treze e Rilley onze, logo se conheciam muito em campo. No geral, eram muito parecidos, com características gerais marcantes como: bom passe, habilidade com a bola, capacidade de driblar e, em muitos casos, um bom chute à distância.

Lyon correu um pouco, driblando dois adversários, visualizando mais uma vez Rilley, que se posicionava para receber, com Jeff do outro lado. Lyon era atacado de vários lados, com três adversários vindo em cima dele. Olhou logo atrás e viu dois volantes, tendo que decidir ali se recuaria a bola ou se tentaria driblar os adversários. Decidiu driblar, e conseguiu, avançando mais alguns passos na área adversária.

Viu que a defesa estava se fechando completamente pelo meio, logo teve que olhar em volta e decidir se cruzaria a bola para a direita, para que Rilley tentasse o gol, ou se avançaria sozinho em direção a área de ataque, tentando furar a defesa. Em sua visão periférica viu dois adversários se aproximando com sangue no olho para lhe tirar a bola. Driblou um e acelerou. Viu Rilley levantar a mão e gritar a poucos metros de distância, dizendo para soltar a bola que ele estava livre. Mesmo assim, Lyon continuou correndo frenético, com dois adversários no seu encalço. Já perto da grande área, parecia que tinha começado uma guerra em campo, todos iam em sua direção. Ofegando, dominou no pé e desviou.

—Passa essa porra, Lyon.— Era Jeff —Seu fominha, filho da puta. Solta esse caralho. Você vai perder a bola!

Rilley continuava pedindo o passe, gritando que estava em posição. Lyon calculou novamente a distância para o gol, tomando nota naquele instante de que o vento e a distância não o favoreceria, no entanto, não repassou a bola, esperando por uma oportunidade de infiltrar.

Passou por mais dois, dominou no pé e avançou, já ganhando um ângulo eficaz.

—Cruza essa bola, Lyon! Para de se exibir!— Rilley gritou, então, já dentro da grande área, Lyon examinou mais uma vez a sua volta, calculou a distância da baliza e chutou, vendo, em milésimos de segundos, a bola passar entre dois adversários, entre as pernas do goleiro e em seguida bater forte na rede.

Após isso, deu murros no ar e, frenético, correu em direção à arquibancada urrando, levantando a multidão.

Embora o jogo fosse em _Manchester_, o número de torcedores que os acompanhavam vindo de _Liverpool_ era imenso. Até porque a distância de uma cidade até a outra era pouco menos de cinqüenta quilômetros, o que para um amante de futebol não fazia diferença. Ele ainda correu uns segundos, comemorando o gol, mas ao olhar para o campo, notou os seus companheiros de time parados. Nenhum tinha se reunido com ele para comemorar.

Ainda faltavam trinta minutos para acabar o segundo tempo, então, animado com os dois gols que já tinha feito, voltou para seu lugar no meio campo. Mal chegou a sua posição, a bola ainda estava na mão do goleiro adversário, e ele viu a plaquinha com o seu número levantar. Descrente, lançou um olhar contestador para o técnico, e ele, segurando o queixo, não mostrou nenhuma emoção, simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele desse o fora. Sem entender o porquê de estar saindo, mas acreditando que o técnico queria o poupar, saiu despreocupado, uma vez que o jogo estava praticamente ganho.

Já próximo às cadeiras dos reservas, tirou a camisa, jogando no ombro, e levou um susto com os gritos exagerados que ouviu partindo da arquibancada. Sorriu e acenou para as fãs, tendo naquele instante um vislumbre de um cabelo vermelho com capuz no meio da multidão. Parou onde estava e fixou os olhos naquela direção, tentando ver se era Cygne que ele via. Porém, não a viu mais, concluindo que era uma reação imaginária, já que não conseguiu tirar a garota da cabeça desde a madrugada.

A multidão estava muito agitada, e, à medida que ele se aproximou do banco, mais gritos se ouviu. Balançou a cabeça, embaraçado, e continuou sorrindo, ainda acenando. Pegou uma garrafa de água com o assistente, deu uma alongada no corpo e foi até o técnico perguntar por que ele o tirou de campo se não tinham outro jogo próximo e, além disso, se ele não estava cansado.

—Você quer mesmo saber, _estrela_?— Disse com sarcasmo, os braços cruzados no peito, olhando-o com insatisfação.

—É lógico.

—Não vou explicar. Você vai ficar os próximos três jogos no banco para refletir sobre o que é jogar em equipe.

Exasperado com a resposta, Edward abriu as mãos no ar.

—Mas eu não fiz as merdas dos gols?

O técnico sorriu sem humor. Enquanto isso o time continuou o jogo em campo, o seu time levando naquele instante um gol, diminuindo a vantagem da equipe que era de três a zero.

—Sim. Mas isso é uma equipe. Se você quer jogar futebol pelos dez jogadores, vá brincar de vídeo game.

—Eu não vou ficar no banco.— Resmungou e deu as costas para ele.

Na verdade Edward queria dizer mil coisas. Dizer que se ele o colocasse no banco, o emprego dele poderia estar ameaçado. Dizer que quem mandava naquela porra era a torcida e se a torcida lhe quisesse, um merdinha de um técnico não iria impedir. Queria xingá-lo e mandar ele para a puta que pariu. No entanto, após um pesado suspiro, a única coisa que fez foi calar.

—Vai sim, Lyon, você não é melhor que ninguém aqui, seu moleque marrento. Para mim, você é só uma figurinha nessa jogada. Você está se achando demais porque a mídia fica em cima de você, mas aqui nesse campo quem manda sou, e enquanto eu estiver aqui você joga do meu jeito. E desça agora para o vestiário!— Ele disse cada palavra impassível, sem ao menos elevar o tom, com a frieza de um filho da puta britânico que ele era.

Lyon olhou para ele por segundos, a raiva queimando em seus poros, porém, resignado, suspirou frustrado e desceu as escadas rumo ao vestiário. Tirou o short e a chuteira apressado, junto com as meias, entrando rápido sob a ducha forte. Encostou, puto, a cabeça na parede e deixou a água relaxar os seus músculos. Ele ia morrer se tivesse que passar três jogos sentado.

Terminou o banho, se enxugou e vestiu o moletom da equipe, deitando em seguida indignado no banco do vestiário, esperando o tempo passar. Algum tempo depois percebeu barulho nas escadas, notando que o time descia. Sentou, esperando que alguém se aproximasse para conversar sobre o restante do jogo. Todavia, para sua surpresa, nenhum deles se aproximou dele, passando direto para as duchas.

Eles o trataram como se Lyon fosse invisível, ou como se estivesse doente, sem ao menos olhar em sua direção. Edward viu Rilley se aproximando, cabisbaixo, conversando com um novato de cabelo amarrado. Eles também passaram direto por ele, indo para a ducha sem olhar em sua direção. Olhou-os sem entender, admirado com o fato de Rilley não ter feito nenhuma brincadeira.

Já dentro do ônibus, Edward foi um dos primeiros a entrar, sentando em seu lugar habitual, na frente. Sempre Rilley sentava com Edward, mas excepcionalmente hoje, ele foi para o fundão, cantar e dançar com o time, pela vitória. Ainda desentendido dos seus atos, Lyon olhou para fora e a viagem se seguiu. Cansado, aproveitou para tirar um cochilo. Ele tinha ido dormir mais de quatro da manhã e ainda teve que acordar cedo para a entrevista, logo qualquer segundo de cochilo era bem vindo.

As memórias da noite com a garota começaram a se passar vividamente em sua cabeça, fazendo-o lembrar de cada detalhe, inclusive do seu cheiro. Ele teria ficado muito mais tempo com ela, se tivesse tido oportunidade. Até que tentou prendê-la mais, usando todo poder de persuasão que tinha, porém, inesperadamente ela sumiu, no instante em que foram ao toalete. Ainda procurou-a algum tempo, contudo, ao notar que estava tarde e que precisava dormir um pouco, desistiu e foi embora, só conseguindo dormir duas horas depois—, lógico que não antes de passar por duas sessões de auto-amor no chuveiro, pois _leãozinho_ rosnava enfurecido toda vez que ele se olhava no espelho e via as marcas dos chupões em seu pescoço e ombro.

'_Ah, gatinha, você ainda vai tomar leitinho na minha mão_.' Pensou e sorriu, sentindo na mesma hora a lembrança dela fazer efeito em suas calças.

À noite, foi obrigado a ir a um jantar na casa de uma amiga da sua mãe, coisa que para ele era entediante. Contudo, como Esme tentava restaurar suas amizades, ele ficou feliz em lhe apoiar, por isso, não hesitou em ir. Durante o jantar, a filha da dona da casa não tirava os olhos dele, a ponto de o deixar constrangido diante dos pais dela. Comeu devagar, olhando vez ou outra para ela, então, discretamente, ela apontou com os olhos em direção a um corredor. Bom, como ele não tinha nada a perder e ainda estava na seca, não perdeu tempo, pediu licença para ir ao toalete e seguiu rumo ao local onde ela tinha apontado.

Ao fim do corredor tinha uma porta aberta, que dava para uma sacada na frente da casa. Enquanto ela não vinha, ele seguiu até o batente e ficou olhando para a rua. Lá, algo em frente a casa lhe chamou a atenção. Dentro de uma propriedade—que mais parecia uma fortaleza—, debruçada sobre um peitoril na sacada do segundo andar, estava uma muçulmana de nicab, olhando para a rua. Em outros tempos a cena não lhe chamaria à atenção, mas como em seus dias tudo tinha mudado, seus olhos se fixaram lá.

Ele estava a uma distância significante, e embora racionalmente achasse muita coincidência ser ela, não dava para reconhecê-la. Mesmo assim, a curiosidade picou seus sentidos, fazendo-o insistir em olhar. Ela continuou debruçada um tempo, com os braços no rosto, depois, inesperadamente, ela olhou em sua direção.

No mesmo instante a filha do dono da casa chegou à varanda, o jogou na parede e enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos, atacando o seu rosto com beijos. Sem prestar atenção no que a garota fazia, continuou olhando em direção a casa a frente, até que a muçulmana levantou do beiral, andou de costas para dentro do quarto, em seguida fechou a porta.

Ele suspirou em frustração por ela ter ido e afastou um pouco a menina que o beijava.

—Qual a sua idade, garota?— Perguntou desconfiado, segurando ela pelos ombros.

—Er...Quinze. Mas não sou virgem.— Disse enfiando a mão em sua blusa.

—Tchau.

Deixou a garota sozinha e entrou balançando a cabeça aborrecido por sua falta de percepção em não ter visto que ela era uma menor. Ele voltou para mesa, se sentindo deslocado. Mais tarde seguiram para casa ouvindo música clássica.

—Filho, seu agente ligou dizendo que você recebeu uma proposta do Milan.

Edward deu de ombros.

—Você quem sabe, mãe. É como o Rilley disse mais cedo. Não temos mais porque ficar aqui... Embora meu sonho ainda seja ir para o time dos _galácticos_.

—Tudo bem. Vou ligar para o Jacob então.

Chegando em casa, Edward seguiu rapidamente para seu quarto. Lá, tirou a camisa e foi para frente do espelho, avaliar a marca daquela boquinha em seu pescoço. Mal alisou a mancha, sentiu seu corpo reagir, reclamando ela. Todas as vezes que a lembrança vinha, o ser vivo entre as suas pernas rosnava, gritando por atenção, pulsante e desconfortável. Porra, que merda era aquela que ele sentia? Ele já estava nervoso com isso. Um dia todinho pensando em uma mulher era demais.

Resignado, viu que não iria conseguir ignorar aquilo, e, suspirando, abaixou as calças, lubrificou sua mão com creme, em seguida iniciou mais uma massagem. A quarta desde a madrugada. Era provável adquirir uma tendinite se toda aquela fissura não passasse. Algum tempo depois, ligou seu i-pod, deitou na cama e resolveu ouvir um pouco de música, relaxado e saciado.

—Oi, Edward, tenho uma coisa para te falar.— Rosalie invadiu o quarto sem pedir licença e sentou em sua cama. Um pouco preguiçoso, ele bocejou, deitou de costas e olhou para ela.

—Fala, Rosalie. Onde vocês estavam?

—Eu tinha saído para um barzinho com alguns colegas da Universidade, já Lice está saindo com um cara misterioso aí. Acho que ela não quer apresentá-lo porque ele é mais novo que ela.— Ela revirou os olhos.

—E o James?— Edward quis saber, estudando a reação dela.

Ela deu de ombros. —Deve ter ido cheirar por aí.— Disse com desgosto.

—Rose, não tem jeito mesmo para vocês?— Perguntou cautelosamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. —Você sabe que não, Edward. Já estava desgastado antes com o ciúme doentio dele, mas depois que ele começou com essa obsessão ficou pior. Eu até poderia namorar um viciado, se percebesse que ele quer sair dessa e é uma pessoa legal. Mas o James se tornou alguém amargo, obsessivo por vingança. A vida dele gira em torno de descobrir o que aconteceu naquele dia, então não agüento mais. Não rola. Acabou o sentimento.— Disse, colocou umas almofadas sobre os pés dele e deitou neles. —Mas e você? Eu te vi atracado ontem com uma garota no Pub.— Ela fez biquinho, com expressão conspiradora. —Eu a conheço.

Edward sentou, interessado no que ela tinha acabado de falar. —Conhece?— Arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Conversei com ela um dia. Pouca coisa.— Deu de ombros.

Ele queria perguntar mais, porém, não queria alimentar mais o próprio interesse. Foi só um dia e pronto. Era isso que dizia para si. Se futuramente se encontrassem e ela lhe procurasse, até que poderia rolar de novo, pois ela era bem gostosinha, no entanto, se dependesse dele, ele não iria atrás dela nunca. Não faria o mínimo esforço.

Depois de decidir isso, relaxou novamente na cama e deitou sua cabeça nas almofadas.

—Era só uma garota. Eu não sei nem mesmo o nome dela.— Disse indiferente.

—Eu sei o nome dela.— A prima piscou e pegou na miniatura de chuteira na prateleira. Com súbito interesse, Edward esperou que ela continuasse sem que pedisse, tentando fingir desinteresse.

—Eu não costumo saber o nome das garotas que eu fico, Rosalie. Não importa. Na verdade, elas não precisam nem falar.— Trocou a música no seu i-pod e Rosalie olhou-o desconfiada.

—Eu achei estranha uma coisa... James tem algum interesse nela. No fim da madrugada eu o vi, já alto, apertando o braço dela com um jeito de ameaça ou talvez de cobrança.— Rosalie mexia despreocupadamente no cadarço da mini-chuteira, enrolando os fios nos dedos. Inevitavelmente ele ficou furioso com sua informação, mas fez de tudo para não alterar a máscara indiferente em seu semblante.

—Fala o nome dela.— Pediu. Ela riu alto, levantando em seguida da sua cama.

—Pensei que você não estava interessado.

—E não estou.

—Eu também achei ela bonita, Edward. E desde a primeira vez que a vi, sabia que ela era o tipo perfeito. Você lembra, né?

—Não. Não lembro.— Mentiu, descaradamente. Ela riu mais e se dirigiu a porta.

—Quando você quiser saber o nome dela, qual a marca das sandálias que ela costuma usar e quais as marcas das roupas dela, é só perguntar que eu falo.— Ela deu uma piscada e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Edward suspirou frustrado e se jogou na cama, se xingando porque com sua arrogância não adquiriu nenhuma informação.

O domingo todo Rosalie passou com um sorriso no rosto, olhando-o como se estivesse se divertindo com algo. Mais tarde, ela foi ao seu quarto e escreveu um B maiúsculo em um papel, deixando em cima da cama, depois saiu, sorrindo. Edward pegou o papel, amassou e jogou fora, ligando em seguida a TV em um jogo.

Quando acabou o jogo, suspirou, sentindo falta de algo. E não era uma sensação que conhecia. Ele nunca tinha passado por uma sensação estranha assim, mas era como se de repente um buraco estivesse sido feito em seu peito. Olhou para a prateleira, visualizando todas as miniaturas, então seus olhos caíram sobre um leãozinho de pelúcia, o rei leão, algo que seu pai lhe entregou na última vez que veio em casa, um dia antes de ir para aquela reunião.

—_A filha de uma colega minha mandou para você. A mãe dela fez questão que eu te entregasse_.

Ele colocou o presente na prateleira e na ocasião resolveu deixá-lo lá, anotando mentalmente no dia seguinte se desfazer. No dia seguinte seu pai morreu, e como a última lembrança que tinha com ele era do General Anthony deixando o presente em seu quarto, Edward nunca mandou o leãozinho para doação, coisa que fazia com todos os presentes.

De repente, ele se sentiu doer, o vazio aumentando em seu peito, junto com uma estranha sensação de solidão. Logo, objetivando se distrair, mudou de canal, atentou a outro jogo e assim, expurgou a sensação de perda que às vezes queria invadir ao evocar lembranças do seu pai. Ele não se permitiria quebrar. Ainda tentando se entreter, olhou para uma revista ao lado da sua cama, que tinha comprado na sexta, e fixou os olhos no artigo na capa. _Devido aos últimos assaltos ocorridos em Londres por homens vestidos com burcas e nicab, tramita no parlamento lei que proíbe o uso das roupas muçulmanas em lugares públicos_. E lá estava ele se lembrando da muçulmana novamente. Ainda se perguntava o que tinha acontecido que em qualquer distração duas pessoas povoavam seus pensamentos. Uma que o deixava muito protetor, e outra que o deixava com todas as células do corpo revoltadas.

Segunda-feira vestiu uma bermuda cargo, uma sandália extremamente confortável da Adidas, patrocinadora oficial do time, e uma camiseta vermelha. Passou em frente ao espelho, balançando os cabelos castanho-claros algumas vezes, pegou seus materiais e desceu.

Ao estacionar na universidade, a primeira coisa que notou foi o Land Rover do terr...melhor, dos muçulmanos estacionado ao lado da sua vaga. Era segunda, um dia em que os Cullens iam no mesmo carro, então a vaga ao lado sempre sobrava. Até que se o carro não fosse tão largo, Edward não se importaria pela invasão, no entanto, com o Land Rover lá, os Cullens teriam que descer sem espaço para abrir a porta.

Tentando não se deixar importunar, mesmo assim, já indignado, Edward ajustou seu Ray Ban no rosto e abriu cautelosamente a porta, agradecendo mentalmente o fato de James não ter ido, pois esse seria um gritante motivo para ele iniciar uma confusão. Desceu e foi para frente do carro esperar as meninas descerem, antes de ativar o alarme.

—Tomara que você fique no banco os próximos seis meses. —Uma voz rude foi ouvida. — Quem sabe assim você aprenda a passar a bola.

Edward virou o rosto para o lado e deparou-se com o terr...muçulmano com os braços cruzados no peito, em atitude de provocação. Foi até um choque vê-lo, não pelo seu olhar ofensivo, mas pelo modo com ele vestia. Ele usava roupas normais, não a roupa dos MIB. Era bermuda, camiseta regata e tênis. Edward encarou-o por uns segundos, planejando alguma resposta bem mordaz, mas foi interrompido por Rosalie, que se colocou entre os dois.

—Apresenta seu amigo, Edward.— Ela disse com olhar intimidador, e o homem à frente desconcertou-se, descruzando na hora as mãos do peito. —Rosalie.— Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés e estendeu hesitantemente a mão.

—Emmett. — Disse de um jeito desconfortável.

—Vocês são muçulmanos?— Ela perguntou despreocupada e Edward arregalou os olhos para Rosalie, admirado por ela ser tão direta.

—Não!— Balançou a cabeça, meio confuso. Mas seguidamente ele olhou para trás, no instante em que a porta se abriu e a muçulmana desceu. —Quer dizer...— Passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso. —Eu não.— Fez uma careta.

Essa era mais uma informação para Edward adicionar aos conhecimentos. O segurança não era muçulmano, assim como o sheik não era. Porém, o segurança andava com um arsenal no carro, o que era muito intrigante, pois em um país como a Inglaterra, só quem andava com muitas armas assim ou era um chefe do tráfico ou policial. E o que ele seria?

Não tardou para ver o bico indignado de Alice, odiando a situação, então ela andou rápido para o portão, sem esperar por eles, que ainda estavam parados no meio do estacionamento. Os olhos de Edward tinham involuntariamente congelado em direção a porta, logo, não conseguiu mais notar o que acontecia próximo, ou o que Rosalie, com toda sua desenvoltura, falava com o segurança da muçulmana. Seus olhos estavam fixados nas pernas da muçulmana que ao começar a descer do Land Rover, ficaram expostas com o vestido levantado. Foram, quem sabe, milésimos de segundos, porém, no instante em que a viu, registrou todos os detalhes. Ela tinha a pele branca como se nunca tivesse visto sol, o que era uma contradição, pois os países muçulmanos geralmente havia muito calor.

Sentiu-se errado em estar olhando-a de um modo tão avaliativo, porém, não conseguiu desviar os olhos. Ela colocou a outra perna para fora, e o vestido subiu até os joelhos no momento em que ela escorregava do banco.

Às vezes achava tão estranho o tanto de maquiagem escura que ela colocava em volta dos olhos, mesmo assim, de alguma maneira era... Exótica. Ela tinha beleza nos olhos. A cor era bonita. Da cor de chocolate ao leite. Estranhamente, ele sentiu vontade de lhe dar bom dia, de perguntar como foi o fim de semana, ou perguntar se era ela na varanda daquela casa. Porém, ao olhar em volta viu dois pares de olhos em sua direção, o segurança e Rosalie, portanto, não querendo expô-la, virou o rosto, sem cumprimentá-la, e caminhou em direção ao portão, deixando Rosalie para trás.

Com muito custo, passou pelo corredor, tendo que enfrentar uma segunda-feira pós-jogo. Ainda que tivesse sido somente o primeiro jogo do campeonato inglês, qualquer jogo entre _Manchester_ e _Liverpool_ era um clássico, e como seu time tinha ganhado com dois gols seus, isso fazia de Lyon o herói do momento.

Entrou em sala, e minutos depois ela entrou, com seu segurança a observando da porta com olhar ofensivo para a turma. Era um claro aviso de que ela era segurada dentro da universidade agora. Edward gostou da idéia. Quem sabe assim perderia o seu lado protetor que involuntariamente tinha desenvolvido. Ela sentou, ele olhou-a por minutos, esperando que ela olhasse em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo, todavia ela não o olhou, o que o fez se sentir um pouco frustrado, talvez. Era estranho seu tratamento, pois na última sexta passaram a aula todinha se olhando.

_Talvez ela tivesse resolvido manter distância_- Pensou dando de ombros.

Ele sabia que estava ficando meio incompreensível e até bipolar, pois minutos antes estava grato por não ter mais que se preocupar com ela e assim sua vida voltar ao normal, porém, involuntariamente, ele sentia vontade de ter a atenção dela, de conversar, de perguntar algo... Não era algo que conseguia dominar, ou mesmo pensar o que significava, mesmo assim, era o que sentia.

Esperou impaciente até o horário do intervalo, porque assim, quando a turma saísse para o refeitório e ele ficasse sozinho com ela, ele poderia pelo menos cumprimentá-la. Para a sua surpresa, no intervalo, quando voltou da lanchonete com seu suco e sanduíche, encontrou o segurança dela sentado sobre a mesa dela, comendo algo que provavelmente eles tinham trazido. O dele era parecido com um Beirute, o que fez Edward olhar para seu próprio sanduíche com certo desprazer. Já ela comia cookies, colocando discretamente pela abertura do nicab na altura do pescoço. _Será que aquilo tinha todos os nutrientes que ela precisava? _

Os dois riam, com sons, quando Edward chegou, mas quando ela lhe viu, parou de rir. No mesmo instante o segurança olhou sério em sua direção. —Algum problema com ele?— Perguntou em tom ameaçador, fazendo questão de ser ouvido.

Com os olhos arregalados, ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Edward ignorou-os e caminhou para sua mesa, relaxando na cadeira enquanto comia. O segurança leu algo que ela escreveu e arregalou os olhos, humorado.

—Nunca, nunquinha!— Ele sorriu espantado. —Você nunca fala em sala de aula?— O segurança questionou, e Edward virou o rosto para eles, atento. Ela olhou em sua direção, com gestos notoriamente nervosos, então moveu a cabeça em negativa, respondendo à pergunta. _Espera aí, mas por que ele não sabia disso_? _Ela não deveria conversar com nenhum homem estranho, não é isso que prega a religião dela?_

—Nossa, como você agüenta?— Ele balançou a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados. Depois de lanchar, ele pegou um livro e começou a ler, tranquilamente. Ela mantinha o rosto direcionado para frente em todo o tempo.

Mais tarde, no treino, que estava acirrado por causa do início do campeonato, Edward percebeu tratamento indiferente de todos com relação a ele.

—Qual o seu problema comigo, Rilley?— Perguntou quando tomavam uma ducha após o treino.

—Nenhum.— Respondeu apático, virando-se a seguir de costas.

—Ih, briga de marido e mulher é?— Jeff ironizou, abrindo o chuveiro ao seu lado. Edward ainda olhou para Rilley um tempo, mas depois deu de ombros e fechou o chuveiro. Com certeza sua birra passaria depois.

Os dias seguintes, em sala de aula, Edward não conseguiu mais suprir suas curiosidades sobre a muçulmana. Como esperado, com a chegada do seu segurança na universidade sua vida voltou ao normal, como antes, porém, ele não estava satisfeito, e talvez estivesse até um pouco entediado.

Em campo, recebia frieza da maioria do time, principalmente do Rilley, algo que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ainda se lembrava da última vez que tentou falar com ele, na quarta à tarde, perguntando novamente qual era o problema dele. O que ele respondeu o deixou sem ação. _E você se importa com alguém, Lyon? Você só se importa com o seu próprio umbigo._ Isso não era verdade. Ultimamente ele estava se importando com outra pessoa. Ainda que ela não precisasse mais dos seus cuidados, ele continuava se importando com ela.

No jogo de quarta à noite contra o Chelsea, no estádio sede do Liverpool, como prometido, Lyon foi obrigado a ficar no banco, quase tendo uma convulsão por isso. A torcida gritou seu nome durante o jogo todo, e ao fim do jogo, quando a imprensa procurou Lyon para uma declaração após a surra que o time levou, ele passou por eles se esquivando, deixando que o treinador explicasse. Aquela era deliberadamente uma semana de cão. Ele estava literalmente puto com o mundo.

Quinta-feira era a aula de Física Nuclear. Quando o professor chegou em sala informando que iriam continuar as duplas para o trabalho com as pedras de urânio, ele sentiu uma sensação boa, algo que a semana toda não sentiu. Era quase um alívio saber que estaria perto de alguém, sentimento este que o surpreendeu. Talvez a explicação fosse o fato de estar um pouco emo, precisando de alguém neutro para conversar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Esse devia ser o motivo, embora essa não parecesse uma explicação suficiente.

Rápido, jogou os questionamentos do porquê para o lado e foi em direção ao armário. Pegou seu aparelho, duas luvas, duas máscaras e caminhou de volta, rumo a sua mesa, fazendo antes sinal para ela, apontando com os olhos para sua mesa. O que aconteceu a seguir o deixou confuso, pois ela, ao invés de levantar e ir, suspirou e virou o rosto. Ele sentou e esperou que ela lhe olhasse para que fizesse sinal de novo. Mas ela permaneceu olhando para frente, com suspiros longos e aparentemente apreensivos. Cada gesto capturado por ele.

Ao notar sua relutância em vir, ele tomou uma atitude. —Isy... — Foi a primeira vez que a chamou pelo nome. Foi esquisito. Não só ela, como vários rostos viraram em sua direção.

Inevitavelmente ficou tenso com a atenção, pôs sua capa de indiferente e tentou falar o mais frio possível. —Temos que dividir o aparelho.— Completou.

Ela ainda hesitou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, depois olhou para os seus materiais uns segundos, indecisa. Em seguida ela respirou fundo, pegou os materiais e se levantou. Antes que ela sentasse ao lado dele, seu perfume já tinha o alcançado. Ele inspirou longamente.

—Eu_** iria pedir ao Mestre que pegasse o aparelho na outra turma para mim, mas, de qualquer maneira...Obrigada**_**.—**Ela escreveu quando ele instalava o aparelho.

Edward mostrou as luvas para ela, e ela ficou olhando para as mesmas, depois escreveu novamente.

—Eu_** trouxe luvas e máscaras de casa**_**.**

—Sério? Só quem saiu no lucro é a universidade.— Sorriu, olhando para ela. Ela segurou o olhar em sua boca uns segundos, o que o fez sentir-se meio desconfortável, depois ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos, com intensidade. Sem conseguir se desprender, ele encarou-a, estudando seus olhos, os traços, a cor, e sentiu eletricidade em sua volta. Depois do que pareceu longos minutos, ela soltou o ar bruscamente, respirando fundo e desviou o olhar. Ele balançou a cabeça, não entendendo o que foi aquilo, e procurou em sua mente algum assunto que pudesse introduzir, vendo se assim os livrava da situação desconfortável.

—Tenho uma notícia para você.— Colocou sua máscara descartável. —Minha mãe vai dar um jantar em minha casa e seu noivo irá te levar.

—Quê?— Ela ofegou num impulso, colocando assustada a mão na boca, por cima do nicab, com os olhos arregalados. Ele fingiu não tê-la ouvido, para não deixá-la se sentindo culpada, e continuou ajustando o aparelho.

—_Eu__** não sabia**_.— Ela escreveu.

—Eu imaginei que não.

Ela se inclinou e pegou a pedra de urânio enriquecido que o mestre distribuiu, do tamanho de um grão de arroz, e começou a fazer a análise. Hoje ele estava disposto a arriscar. Não terminaria o dia sem descobrir algo mais sobre ela.

—Você gosta dele? O sheik? — Questionou.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, com os olhos espremidos, sinal de riso. —_Eu__**mal o vejo**__._

—Então não gosta.— Ela não disse nada.

Ele continuou. —Sábado eu vi uma muçulmana numa varanda. Era você?

Ela anotou algo em sua caderneta, demorando um tempo bem lento para fazer isso, então balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

—Você gosta de morar lá?— Perguntou, relaxando na cadeira, com os dedos entrelaçados atrás da sua nuca.

Ela deu de ombros, num gesto de pouco caso.

—Você tem família?— As perguntas fluíam. Era difícil se conter. O que custava ela falar?

Ela demorou o olhar na pedra no aparelho, dando suspiros curtos, tensos. Ele percebeu ter empurrado demais e cessou as perguntas. Algum tempo depois ela escreveu na caderneta.

—_**Duas coisas, Cullen: eu gosto de conversar com você, porém não gosto de mentir. Por isso, não faça perguntas que eu não possa responder. Mas fazendo uma concessão: Não tenho pais. Como foi o seu fim de semana**_**?**

_Ela gosta de mim_? Por que saber disso lhe trouxe satisfação? Talvez por saber que agora podia continuar perguntando. Essa parecia ser a resposta. Por algum motivo, estar perto dela lhe deixava bem. Era como se os dias anteriores aborrecidos nem tivessem existido. Se comparasse a vida dela à sua, seus problemas não eram nada. Afinal, ela era perseguida e ele herói, ela era órfã e ele ainda tinha mãe, ela ia se casar com alguém que notoriamente não gostava, e ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse.

Definitivamente, ele gostava de conversar com ela.

—Meu fim de semana foi bom e ruim.— Resolveu se abrir.

Ela tirou os olhos do aparelho e olhou para ele com interesse.

**—**_**Por que foi ruim**_**?—**Escreveu na caderneta.

Ele sorriu, lembrando do maior motivo de ter sido bom...

—Primeiro você deveria querer saber o que foi bom, não?— Brincou.

—_**Não. É melhor termos o que é ruim primeiro. A sensação do que é bom sempre supera à do que é ruim. Nos faz esquecer**_.

Edward ficou satisfeito com as palavras dela, foram sábias. Mostravam que ela não era somente um corpo coberto e _proibido_.

Ele se inclinou, apoiando o braço sobre a mesa e segurou o queixo na palma da mão, olhando para ela.

—Eu nunca admitiria isso para ninguém, mas tem uma coisa que está me grilando... — Começou. Ela fazia cálculos em sua caderneta, mas levantou os olhos em sua direção e mostrou estar atenta. Edward continuou: —Fui colocado no banco, o que me mata de frustração... Porém, o que está me atingindo é o modo frio como todo o time está me tratando. Acho que não sou acostumado com isso. Eles me tratam agora como se eu estivesse com algum tipo de doença transmissível.— Sorriu sem humor, passando a mão no cabelo. —Se chego perto de um aparelho de musculação, eles saem, se pego na bola durante o treino, eles recuam, me deixando praticamente jogar sozinho nos treinos. É estranho ser tratado assim.— Respirou fundo, sentindo alívio em se expor. —Mas o que está me deixando pior é uma situação chata com meu colega de time.

—_**E**_ _**ele é importante para você**__?_— Escreveu e voltou para os seus cálculos, usando a calculadora científica.

Ele respirou fundo. —Ah, ele é uma das únicas pessoas que eu tinha contato no time. A única pessoa que ainda bato papo que não seja um dos meus irmãos. O único cara que vai a minha casa, que eu vou à dele. Ele é bem próximo... ou era.— Admitiu chateado.

Ela ficou com os olhos baixos, parados no ar, sem escrever, sem calcular. Ele ficou esperando ela escrever algo.

—_**Converse com ele, descubra o que aconteceu. Vou te falar um ditado popular que para muitos se tornou blasé, mas é algo que devemos refletir sempre: Não deixe para fazer amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje. Principalmente conversar com alguém que representa algo para você**_**.**

Ele suspirou, refletindo em suas palavras. Talvez precisasse disso mesmo. Sábado, quando percebeu que Rilley estava o isolando, sua primeira reação foi dar de ombros, pois não dava a mínima. Porém, no decorrer da semana, ao perceber que o amigo não ia voltar a brincar ou falar com ele, ele começou a sentir falta, pior ainda quando o restante do time começou a esfriar.

—_**E o que aconteceu de bom**_**?— **Ela escreveu, fechou sua caderneta e parou o olhar nele, com interesse.

Ele sorriu e encostou a cabeça na parede, olhando para ela. Naquele instante repassou na memória as coisas boas que aconteceram no fim de semana: os seus gols, a proposta que recebeu, então inevitavelmente acabou lembrando da garota. No momento que pensou nela, um frio percorreu sua espinha, suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo, sentindo algo queimar na boca do estômago.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, lembrando de seus beijos no pescoço. E com a súbita lembrança, algo inesperado aconteceu com o seu organismo, teve que engolir em seco, no mesmo instante em que se sentia ofegante. Lembrou de cada sensação de ter seu corpo colado ao _dela_, a boca macia demarcando seu pescoço, a mão acariciando seu peito.

Não soube quanto tempo passou com os olhos fechados, nem queria pensar com que cara estava, sabia que quando se situou estava escandalosamente duro, e ao abrir os olhos e ver Isy, ela estava o encarando intensamente. Ele ficou muito desconcertado, além de incomodado, mesmo assim, ao perceber que ela não desviou os olhos, segurou o olhar, ainda sentindo seu corpo em turbulência.

Os segundos à frente foram seguidos de confusão. O olhar dela no seu o queimou e mexeu com ele mais que o normal. Ele sentiu algo inexplicável com relação a ela, e isso o chocou. Ficou internamente apavorado com a intensidade do seu olhar. Aquilo não era para acontecer. Não com _ela_. Isy ficou tensa quase que imediatamente, sua respiração meio pesada, mas não quebrou a conexão. Ele não entendeu o que acontecia, só considerou que crescia eletricidade entre eles.

Ela ofegou, finalmente virando o rosto e quebrando o contato. Ele respirou fundo, meio aliviado, meio atordoado, e só então notou que sua pulsação estava acelerada. Ele sinceramente não entendeu aquela porra, mesmo assim, procurou cortar o clima e inventar um assunto, antes de desfiar o ocorrido.

—O que aconteceu de bom foi que recebi uma proposta para mudar de time. Porém não vou. Estou esperando outra proposta.

Ela escreveu novamente, então guardou a sua caneta na bolsinha. Ela já ia voltar ao seu lugar, ele percebeu. O trabalho fora concluído.

—_**Tudo que acontece de bom em sua vida está relacionado ao seu futebol**_?

Ele sorriu de sua pergunta. Até dias atrás era. Desde que seu pai morreu ele tentou aproveitar ao máximo o que o futebol podia lhe proporcionar, como: dinheiro, fama, mulheres. Portanto, realmente tudo de bom em seu mundo estava ligado ao futebol... _Até recentemente._

—A maioria das coisas sim.

Assim que ele respondeu, sem um aceno ou um tchau, ela fez menção de se levantar. Agindo impulsivamente, ele segurou o seu braço. Não queria que ela fosse ainda. Em resposta, os olhos dela se estreitaram, ela deu um olhar duro e desceu o olhar para o braço dele. Por um instante ele teve um _déjà vu_ com aquele olhar gelado. No mesmo segundo soltou-a, desconcertado com sua atitude impensada. —Desculpe.— Sussurrou. Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo. —Mas fique mais um pouco.— Ele pediu.

Ela colocou suavemente sua caderneta sobre a mesa e apontou para o relógio no pulso dele, mostrando que estava perto do intervalo e que seu segurança chegaria em breve. Após isso ela se levantou e foi sentar em sua cadeira.

Ele olhou para mesa ao lado e notou que suas anotações ficaram, então levantou a caderneta no ar chamando a atenção dela, em resposta ela fez um gesto que ele ficasse. Desentendido do porquê, ergueu uma sobrancelha indagativo. Todas as anotações e cálculos dela sobre a pedra estavam naquela caderneta, logo ela devia precisar. Ela fez um gesto com a mão para que ele copiasse.

Ficou surpreso com a oferta, se debatendo se aceitaria ou não. Ele não costumava obter favor de ninguém, era uma regra sua, porém, naquele instante não via porque negar, afinal, eram colegas, não eram? Além disso, o trabalho era para ser em dupla, não era? Lógico que isso era muito cômodo, pensou, pois ela tinha feito sozinha, porém, ele arrumou todas as desculpas mentais para não negar, sabendo que copiando ganharia tempo para adiantar trabalhos pendentes, diminuindo assim a sua vida enrolada pela falta de tempo. Copiou tudo. Minutos depois viu o seu guarda costas entrando em sua sala, no momento em que a turma deixava a sala para o intervalo.

Mais tarde, no treino, tentou conversar com Rilley, mas ele estava distante demais, falando só o trivial, sempre acompanhado com o jogador novo.

—Ele enjoou de dar para você ou você enjoou de comer ele?— Jeff deu um tapa em suas costas, irônico. Jeff sabia muito bem que Rilley estava assim por causa do jogo de sábado. Até ele em campo xingou Lyon. Mas Jeff era o tipo do cara que o que acontecia em campo, acontecia em campo. Ele não era de misturar, como o restante do time.

Uma semana se passou, e se antes, quando sua vida era esquematizada, Edward achava ela perfeita, agora tinha a impressão que estava tudo fora do lugar. No fim de semana passado foi para a _rave_, mas Cygne não apareceu. Já com o time, tudo na mesma. Ainda que os torcedores hostilizassem e vaiassem o treinador por manter Lyon no banco, Marcus não cedeu. Em sala, Edward não conseguiu mais conversar com Isy. Nada de novo acontecia a ela, uma vez que ela estava sempre sendo seguida por seu segurança. _Já não acontecia quando ela era protegida por mim.__ Pensou._

Por vezes, ele se pegava sentindo um pouco a falta de duas semanas atrás, época em que estava protetor com ela. Era como se antes ele estivesse fazendo o certo, como se aquilo fizesse parte da sua rotina. Agora, com o segurança no encalço dela, sentia-se um pouco... Inútil. _Argh, sei lá porque penso isso._

Alguém entenderia se dissesse que por algum motivo estava se sentindo vazio?

Estava.

Sexta, ele foi sozinho para a casa de festas, e, para sua dura realidade, Cygne não apareceu novamente, como na sexta passada. Lógico que em todo o tempo ele relutava, furiosamente, dizendo para si que não a estava procurando. Ele até que se animou e dançou com algumas meninas! Mas nada era igual. Ele não tinha desempenho nenhum na hora de entrar em ação. Ele podia até sentir algum desejo, se fechasse os olhos e se deixasse levar. Porém, quando seu cérebro lançava a comparação do cheiro, do beijo, da voz de Cygne, automaticamente seu apetite falhava, assim, frustrado, foi rápido para casa, agora realmente preocupado consigo.

Ele se questionava: _estou realmente perdendo o prazer em curtir esperando por uma garota que nem conheço, nem sei quem é? Uma garota que não significa nada para mim? Uma garota que foi enfática em dizer que queria distância de mim? Isso está fora dos limites. Já são duas semanas sem vê-la. Essa fixação é inaceitável_.

O terceiro e último jogo no banco finalmente aconteceu no sábado. E terça-feira seguinte ele descobriu o nome do novo amigo do Rilley. Era Hale o nome dele. Logo lembrou que ele era o cara sobre quem um dia Rilley comentou, e que agora fazia parte dos contratados do _Liverpool_. Ele não aparentava ter mais de dezoito anos, mas em campo tinha bastante garra. Ele corria bem, com alguma inexperiência e afobação, é claro, mas no geral, tinha futuro.

Quarta-feira, Edward entrou em sala e, sem vontade de se deter ou mesmo se questionar, obedeceu sua vontade e direcionou o olhar a Isy abertamente até chegar em seu lugar. Ela encarou-o, sem desviar um milímetro. Ele sentia uma comichão com relação a ela, já tinha percebido isso, e cada dia isso crescia mais. Não era atração, _longe disso_, era necessidade de vê-la. Ela continuava sendo um enigma para ele, e ele decididamente gostava de enigmas. Alguma coisa nela era muito familiar, aconchegante, e ele queria muito descobrir o quê. Ele sabia que não podia ter fascínio por ela, pois era muito perigoso, mas não conseguia parar.

Quinta-feira já estava puto de não poder falar com ela. Ele queria conversar com alguém. Começou a pensar que talvez precisasse de uma terapia, não necessariamente de conversar com ela. Mas talvez ela lhe desse uma luz. Ele tinha voltado a participar dos jogos, jogaram na quarta contra o New Castle, porém, perderam, pois a equipe estava muito desentrosada. Quando Lyon pegava na bola, ninguém do seu time se aproximava, nem para dar cobertura, nem para receber algum passe. Fora que foi muito raro os passes chegarem aos seus pés, como se o time estivesse combinado. Isso estava mexendo com Edward, o deixando mal. O sentimento de rejeição era o pior sentimento que alguém podia ter, principalmente que nesse quesito, nem James, sua mãe ou Alice poderiam interferir para mudar. Sua família não podia falar simplesmente assim: _joguem a bola para o leãozinho. Brinquem com ele também,_como acontecia muitas vezes quando ele era pequeno. Edward tinha até receio de conversar isso com alguém da sua família. Por Deus, agora ele era um homem feito. Não podia deixar os outros resolverem seus problemas.

Só tinha uma pessoa neutra que ultimamente ele tinha coragem de conversar, pois ela aparentemente não o ridicularizava, ou expunha opiniões sobre a sua fraca atitude em lidar com seus próprios problemas. Ele tinha que arrumar algo que entretece o capanga dela, algo que o afastasse da sala durante o intervalo e que lhe desse algum espaço de pelo menos falar, principalmente porque ver seu capataz olhando para ela com zelo, vê-la rindo com ele, o fez descobrir que queria fazê-la rir também, queria ficar perto dela, já que fazia alguns dias que nem mesmo conversavam.

Pensando assim, naquela quinta-feira, durante a aula de Física Nuclear passou uma mensagem para Rosalie. No intervalo ela estava em sua classe.

—Nossa, eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho esses dias. — Ele lamentou manhoso. —Alice deixou de vir fazer a guarda durante os intervalos.— Brincou. Rosalie usava uma bermudinha jeans rasgada e sandália de saltos imensos. Imediatamente os olhos do segurança da Isy caíram sobre as pernas de Rosalie, sem disfarçar. Edward sorriu ao notar. Realmente sua prima era uma loura gostosona, concordou em silêncio divertido. Ela sentou-se sobre a mesa de Edward e cruzou as pernas, olhando com interesse para o segurança, que parecia engasgado com o que comia.

—O que queria, primo, para ter me chamado aqui?

—Estava carente. Tem problema ter te chamado?— Debruçou matreiramente sobre a perna dela, recebendo dedos carinhosos no cabelo.

—Hum, por que não ligou para o disk Maria chuteiras que tem em sua agenda? O que aconteceu com a Heidi?

Edward deu de ombros, fazendo careta, ainda com a cabeça em sua perna. —Ela me procurou algumas vezes, mas mostrei desinteresse.

—Estou te achando tão estranho ultimamente... Sem comer porcaria na rua...

—Agora deu para vigiar a minha vida, é?

—Como se naquela família tivéssemos alguma outra diversão a não ser observar você.— Ela riu, e ele revirou os olhos. —Se bem que eu estou apostando que tem algum motivo para você estar mais introspectivo ultimamente.— Refletiu apertando o indicador na testa. Em sua casa, Rosalie era a única que não o via somente como um caçula superprotegido e sem problemas. Ela notava todas as suas atitudes e julgava conhecer suas necessidades e passos.

—Por que a ratinha não está vindo mais aqui ultimamente?— Mudou de assunto. Não queria deixá-la divagando sobre ele. —Quase todos os intervalos ela vinha?— Queria mesmo saber. Alice estava muito distante.

—Ah, você não sabe? Agora ela arrumou um garoto do primeiro semestre e vive escondida com ele atrás dos muros.

—Quê?— Ofegou, assustado. Alice ficando com meninos do primeiro ano? Ele só podia ter ouvido errado.

Rosalie sorriu conspiradora. —Isso mesmo. Ela está ficando com um menino seis anos mais novo que ela. Por isso ela não tem descido para o intervalo. Ela fica com ele escondida por aí. Mas não diz que fui eu quem te contei.

Ele sorriu, notando ao virar o rosto que os olhos de Isy e do segurança estavam direcionados a eles, com interesse.

—Oi, Emmett.— Rosalie sorriu para o capataz. —Se não te cumprimentar você não cumprimenta.— Cobrou. Edward sentou direito na cadeira e levou seu suco até os lábios.

—Oi.— Ele Respondeu meio desconcertado, colocando a latinha da coca que tomava ao seu lado na mesa. Ele não parecia um estudante qualquer, a não ser que estivesse fazendo mestrado, como James. Eles se encararam um tempo, Rosalie sempre com um risinho no rosto, desviou o olhar dele e voltou os olhos para Edward.

—O Rilley mandou um convite lá para casa da festa de aniversário na casa dele sábado. Você vai?— A prima perguntou. Ele se questionou se falava ou não que estava com problemas com Rilley. Tinha quase certeza que o amigo o tinha convidado só por formalidade. Apesar de que, fazia quase dez anos que não passavam seus aniversários separados, logo podia ser que Rilley realmente quisesse que ele fosse.

—Eu não sei. Essas festas costumam ter muitos paparazzi do lado de fora, e eu não estou a fim de me expor.— Essa era a melhor desculpa.

—Hmmm.— Ela levantou seu queixo. —Tem alguma coisa errada com você... Você está mesmo precisando de uma garota legal, primo. Não é bom se fechar em seu mundo cada dia mais.

—Sai fora, Rosalie. Eu me basto.

Sorriram. Esse era um ditado comum entre eles. —Eu me amo demais para me dividir com outra pessoa.

—Ok, narcisista. Continue se escondendo.— Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. —Agora já vou. Foi bom bater papo com você aqui, já que você quase não tem tempo em casa. Até.— Ela deu uma piscada e desceu da mesa.

O momento a seguir foi tão rápido que ele não se deu nem conta do que tinha acontecido.

—Ai, eu pé!— Ela estava sentada no chão, resmungando de dor. Edward levantou rápido e se colocou ajoelhado ao lado dela.

—O que foi isso, Rosalie?

—Meu salto entortou. Acho que torceu.— Continuou resmungando, e ele pegou no pé dela para analisar.

—Posso verificar?— Uma voz grossa foi ouvida, vindo de uma figura loura em pé.

—Pode, Emmett.— Ela disse manhosamente e piscou novamente para Edward. Ele demorou um tempo para se situar, ficando abobalhado quando percebeu que era uma cena. Descrente, se afastou e balançou a cabeça, sentando em seguida em sua cadeira.

O segurança se inclinou. —Posso tirar sua sandália?— Ele perguntou, pegando no tornozelo dela. Ela deu gemido falso, que fez Edward rolar os olhos internamente para sua cara de pau e dissimulação.

—Pode.— Choramingou em falsidade.

Edward riu mentalmente, satisfeito com o ocorrido. Viu que as coisas tinham se saído melhor do que se tivesse planejado. Olhou para Isy e ela olhava com desdobrado interesso para os dois no chão, então ele piscou para nova amiga muçulmana. Ela arregalou os olhos e ele prendeu o sorriso. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa divertida.

—Você quer ir para a enfermaria? — O segurança perguntou.

—Sim.

—Eu te levo, Rosalie. — Edward se ofereceu, provocando-a.

—Pode deixar que eu a levo. — O grandalhão pegou-a no colo, ergueu-a e saiu da sala, deixando Edward e Isy sozinhos.

Sem perda de tempo, Edward foi para perto da mesa dela e ficou em pé, em uma distância segura. Caso alguém chegasse, ou mesmo se o segurança dela voltasse, não os veria conversando.

—Como você está? Não pudemos mais conversar ultimamente.— Sorriu para ela.

—**Estou bem. E você? Resolveu o seu problema com seu amigo**?— Escreveu em um papel e virou ele de lado, para que Edward lesse.

Ficou satisfeito por ela ter se lembrado desse assunto. Porém estava frustrado por não ter conseguido nenhuma evolução. Até porque, ele era orgulhoso demais para insistir, muito mais por achar criancice de Rilley ter se afastado como foi, só porque Lyon não repassou a bola para ele.

—Ah, não tive muita evolução.— Resmungou e sentou sobre a mesa do Ben, ao lado dela. —Tentei algumas vezes, mas deixei de lado. Vou deixar rolar.

—**Hum, a questão é saber se ele faz falta para você ou não**.— Escreveu e ele olhou-a pensativo.

—Eu sinto falta da companhia, mas não gosto muito de insistir. Nunca fui acostumado com esse negócio de ir atrás dos outros. Nunca tive que fazer isso com mulher, muito menos com homem.— Deu de ombros.

—**O primeiro passo para consertar as coisas é reconhecendo se você tem culpa ou não**.

—Ah, não sei exatamente o que ele espera de mim. Ele espera ser meu amigo ao ponto de até em campo eu dividir tudo com ele. Além disso, ele é mais dado a parte emotiva de uma amizade que eu. Ele se dá muito desde que eu tinha treze anos, quando ele entrou no clube. Ele é daqueles amigos que liga sempre, que se preocupa, que vai na sua casa, que se dá bem com a nossa família. Ele queria que eu o considerasse como sua família, irmão ou coisa assim. Eu o considero, mas sou meio desligado.

—**Mas você está sentindo falta só da companhia ou da amizade**?

—Hmmm, não sei... Acho que estou em crise existencial. Ultimamente sinto falta de muita coisa.

Ela o olhou atenciosamente.

—**Tente mudar. Às vezes para conquistarmos algo, precisamos ter atitudes, não só palavras. Quem sabe para voltar a ter a amizade normal com ele, você tenha que demonstrar com gestos que ele é importante para você, ou que você não é o egoísta que ultimamente ele te julga ser**.

Ele atentou para a última coisa que ela disse e ergueu uma sobrancelha. —Quem te disse que ele me acha um egoísta?

Ela arregalou os olhos, em sinal de confusão. Ele a conhecia tão bem que sua linguagem corporal era explícita. Até seu modo de arquear as costas ele já conhecia o que significava. Ela estava nervosa.

No mesmo instante, olhos deles foram atraídos para frente ao ver Ben entrar em sala, surpreendendo-o sentado à vontade em cima de sua mesa. Embaraçado, Edward olhou para ele, que o olhava com curiosidade, e tratou logo de encontrar um assunto com ela.

—Isy, você fez o relatório de Mecânica Quântica?— Desceu da mesa de Ben, dando espaço para que ele sentasse e ficou em frente à mesa da Isy, notando que ela olhava para baixo. Talvez ela quisesse mostrar indiferença com ele perto do Ben, Edward pensou, principalmente por ele ter tentado justificar o fato de estar perto dela.

Ele ficou puto consigo por toda essa situação. Sinceramente não achava necessário esconder sua aproximação, porém também não sabia como ela se sentia ao ser exposta. —Você empresta?— Pôs as duas mãos em sua mesa e se inclinou sobre ela, jogando para os ares a cautela. Ele só queria estar ali, mostrando que eram próximos. Devagar, ela levantou o olhar, fixando os olhos nos seus. Ele assustou com a intensidade do olhar e se questionou mentalmente se deveria se sentir desconfortável ou não. Afinal, estava próximo a ela menos de dois palmos, encarando-a. Porém não ficou. Pelo contrário, sentia-se hipnotizado.

Ele jurou para si que não estava flertando-a, ou algo do tipo. Era só interesse pelo diferente. Os olhos dela eram marrons, ele já tinha visto, mas agora via algumas rajadas ao fundo de azul, as quais não tinha visto antes. _Bizarro_. Eram bonitos. Uma cor bem singular. Daquela distância, o perfume dela exalava suave, espalhando no ar. Ele gostava. Em qualquer lugar saberia distinguir... Porém seu aroma lembrava algo... Cheiro de mulher exótica e proibida... Droga, ele não queria pensar nela como mulher. Aliás, ele não _devia_.

Ela ofegou, soltando o ar de uma vez, em seguida Ben arrastou sua cadeira.

—Eu tenho pronto.— O intrometido do Ben quebrou a conexão.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e apontou para um papel em sua pasta de impressões. Edward ponderou por um momento se pegava ou não e logo decidiu que sim. Assim ele teria algum motivo para falar com ela futuramente.

Pegou o relatório dela, depois pegou o que Ben ofereceu, então se direcionou à sua mesa. Notou Ben o estudando, enquanto lia o relatório dela, minutos depois o segurança entrou de volta à sala, com Rosalie apoiada em seu ombro, mancando de um pé.

—Torceu mesmo, Rosalie?— Edward segurou o sorriso quando encontrou os seus olhos.

—Não. Foi só um mau jeito. O segurança a deixou sentada sobre a mesa de Edward.

—Hmmm. Não quis ir para sua sala?— O primo provocou, ainda prendendo o riso.

—Não. Estão todos no intervalo e eu não queria ficar lá sozinha.— Rosalie apertou sua bochecha, e o segurança da Isy se sentou em cima da mesa dela novamente, de frente para Rosalie.

—Você mora aqui há muito tempo, Emmett?— Rosalie forçou uma conversa.

Emmett não devia estar esperando pela sessão inquirição da prima de Edward, pois arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso. Ela continuou: Melhor, você mudou para _Liverpool_ tem muito tempo? Seu sotaque diz que você não é liverpooliano.

O segurança olhou um tempo para Isy, e até Edward relaxou na cadeira interessado em ouvir a resposta.

—Er, tem de uns sete ou oito meses.

—Hmmm, você sai muito?— Ela olhou por baixo dos cílios para ele, com um risinho de canto em seu rosto, fazendo covinhas. _Só faltava essa agora, ter que presenciar a prima flertando com um cara em sua frente_. Edward rolou os olhos incrédulo. Isy virou os olhos em sua direção e Edward sorriu de canto para ela, disfarçando do segurança. Então, tentando deixar Rosalie à vontade para conversar com o segurança, abaixou o olhar, aproveitou e leu o relatório. Ele realmente não tinha feito ainda, e tê-lo em mãos iria ajudar a clarear as idéias do que deveria ser feito.

Algum tempo depois, o intervalo acabou.

—Até mais, Emmett. Eu já vou.— Disse e olhou para Edward, levantando seu queixo para olhá-la. —Edward você me leva para minha sala?

—Pode deixar que eu te levo.— O segurança se ofereceu. —Eu já tenho que voltar para o meu prédio mesmo.

—Tem certeza que não vai incomodar?— Ela perguntou manhosa, e Edward teve que prender a mão para não dar uma palmada nela pela sua dissimulação nada sutil.

—Sem problema.— Ele aproximou-se de sua mesa, ela pôs a mão em seu ombro e saíram. Não sem antes ela dar uma piscada desavergonhada para o primo. Edward segurou para não gargalhar.

Sexta feira, Rosalie foi novamente no intervalo para sua sala, mantendo diálogo em todo o tempo com o segurança. Durante o tempo em que ela conversava e ria abertamente com ele, Edward aproveitou e fez o relatório, remindo o tempo livre do dia, já que tinha pouco.

Ao terminar, pegou o relatório da Isy, organizou e colocou um bilhete dentro. _**Acho que ela está interessada nele. Será que rola?Tenha um ótimo fim de semana e... tome um sol**_. Riu disso, tendo certeza que a brincadeira soaria com dupla interpretação. Na verdade, brincou porque sabia que de nicab era meio difícil ela tomar sol, mas, além disso, brincou porque viu suas pernas brancas dias atrás.

Levantou, foi até a mesa dela e colocou seu relatório sobre a mesa.

—Obrigado.— Sorriu para ela, evitando olhar diretamente para o seu segurança. —Foi uma ajuda e tanto.— Tentou ser amistoso. Ela balançou a cabeça brevemente em resposta ao seu agradecimento, então ele voltou para o seu lugar.

À tarde, no treino, aquele era o dia de se aquecerem até o mais alto grau em treinamentos físicos, depois cair na piscina de gelo. No geral, tinha sido uma semana cansativa, pois treinaram muito e tiveram um jogo fora, porém, ele tinha certeza que o que o desgastava mais era a hostilidade do time. Ao entrar na piscina, Rilley entrou logo atrás, conversando animadamente com o cabeludo novato. O Hale. Edward sentou em seu local habitual, Rilley também.

—Não, Hale, o jogo é cinco horas, então até as oito chegamos à festa.— Rilley falou, enquanto se inclinava para imergir o corpo na água.

—Ah, então pode ser que eu vá.— O novato respondeu.

Edward encostou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos, já sentindo o gelo trabalhando em seus músculos.

—Você vai, Cullen?— Edward abriu os olhos ao som do seu nome, e era Rilley quem perguntava, indiferente. —Eu mandei um convite para sua casa.

—Acho que não. Vai ficar muito em cima para chegar do jogo e sair.

—Hmmm, eu já contava com isso.— Murmurou secamente.

—Por quê já contava com isso?— Olhou para o garoto Hale ao seu lado e ele o olhava com tamanho interesse.

—Não vou repetir. Mas já expliquei vinte dias atrás o que seu penso. Não indo, você só comprova o que você é.— Suas palavras não soaram nada amigáveis. Sem querer argumentar e sem interesse em prolongar, Edward fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça novamente, esperando o tempo passar.

À noite, como todas as sextas, ele foi para o mesmo _bat_ lugar, no mesmo _bat _horário, obedecendo sua _bat_ rotina, diferente só porque agora ficava praticamente sozinho. Porra, ele queria voltar a ser o Edward normal, sem interesse específico por ninguém, aquele que usava e descartava. Vez ou outra, quando começava a se acertar com alguma menina, se pegava olhando para a pista e imaginava Cygne dançando, ele chegando por trás, beijando-a. Isso o deixava extremamente aflito. Não era nada romântico ou algo do tipo, é claro. Talvez uma fixação sexual. Desejo. Somente isso.

Por volta de duas da manhã, resolveu ir embora. Não foi divertido, além disso, sábado tinha jogo. Portanto, pegou o seu carro, chamou James, que surpreendentemente estava limpo há alguns dias, e voltou para casa, deixando as meninas lá.

O jogo de sábado foi um amistoso contra o clube Lyon, francês. Um jogo que ganharam fácil e em casa. O único fato diferente foi que em pleno aniversário do Rilley o treinador Marcus o deixou no banco e colocou o novo colega dele, Hale, para jogar, na posição de atacante de Rilley. Edward estranhou a atitude do treinador, mas o rapaz jogava bem, logo, não prejudicou a equipe. Mais tarde descobriu que foi Rilley quem pediu para ficar de fora, cedendo voluntariamente seu lugar para Hale.

Era quase oito horas quando , cansado, estava deitado em sua cama, esperando o tempo passar, então Rosalie entrou em seu quarto, arrumada.

—Você não vai ao aniversário do Rilley?— Ela parou em frente ao espelho de Edward, pegando um frasco e tirando a tampa.

—Não. Vou aproveitar o sábado e sair com alguém.— Mentiu.

—Ai, ai, como se esse alguém não fosse qualquer uma. Além disso, até parece que você pode ir para um lugar normal por aqui. Melhor você dizer que vai ligar para o disk Maria chuteira e vai levar algumas para o motel.

Edward sorriu sem humor, um pouco frustrado e pensativo.

—Hmmm. Sabe o que eu acho, sinceramente?— Ela olhou-o atenciosa, passando o fixador em spray dele no cabelo com cachos. —Acho que você não deveria perder a festa de vinte e um de seu amigo. É falta de consideração.

—Mas ele está todo estranho comigo.— Confessou.

—E daí? Se você não for, qualquer dia quando vocês forem mais velhos e estiverem bem, você vai lamentar profundamente.

No mesmo instante, ele se lembrou do que Isy tinha dito quanto ao fato de atitudes falarem mais do que qualquer conversa ou argumento. Imediatamente, sem pensar muito, levantou e foi ao armário procurar uma roupa. Rosalie sorriu. —Alice já escolheu a roupa que você vai usar. Está no canto direito da segunda porta.— Informou, dando mais uma olhada no espelho.

—Está gata, prima. Agora desocupa que eu tenho uma festa para ir.— Animou um pouco. —Você comprou algum presente?

—Sim. Um CD do Iron Maiden.

—Hmmm.— Correu a mão nos cabelos. —Você iria ao Shopping antes para mim? Comprar algum presente para ele... Não dá para andar livremente por aí sem tumultuo.— Comentou insatisfeito —É capaz de eu entrar no shopping e não sair mais de lá hoje.— Fez careta. Ela sorriu, compreendendo.

—Pode deixar que eu vou.— Ela bagunçou seu cabelo e saiu.

Ele passou se perfume exclusivo, pois com certeza teriam muitas garotas lá, vestiu a calça preta com lycra que Alice tinha escolhido, uma camisa preta, justa, de manga três quartos, e calçou um sapatênis, colocando um sobre tudo de couro por cima. Passou em frente ao espelho, deslizou os dedos em seu cabelo, ajustando, então desceu.

As festas na casa de Rilley eram super badaladas, com vários ambientes. Ele era filho único e, visando deixá-lo à vontade, sempre que ele promovia alguma festa em sua casa, seus pais viajavam. Em um ambiente tinha um DJ e pista imensa; em outro era o bar, com garotas de shortinho dançando e servindo drinks; outro era um ambiente escuro cheio de camas redondas isoladas por box de vidro, por volta de quatro, cada cama com três meninas de máscaras usando shorts sexys, esperando alguém deitar para elas fazerem massagem.

Edward deu uma volta por toda a casa, acompanhado por Jeff, cumprimentei alguns colegas do time, então, depois de beber uma dose de Johnnie Walker, uísque da família de Rilley, resolveu ir para a sala de massagem. Tinha dois caras esperando vez quando entrou. Não demorou dez minutos uma das camas desocupou e, coincidentemente, chamaram seu nome na frente dos outros.

Acostumado a esse tipo de tratamento, não hesitou e foi.

—Sem camisa, gatão.— Uma delas avisou, espalhando na mão algo que parecia ser um óleo. Ele sorriu, em antecipação. —Seus olhos serão vedados. Sem um sentido tudo fica mais gostoso.— Informou sensualmente, próxima ao seu ouvido. —Seria melhor que tirasse o sapato também.— Ela avisou, e ele tirou o sapato, recebendo em seguida uma veda nos olhos.

Deitou no meio da cama, de bruços, com os olhos vedados, e relaxou. Sentiu um peso em suas costas e alguém sentou em cima dele, com as mãos massageando os músculos do seu ombro. Gemeu baixinho, sentindo um pouquinho de dor com a massagem. Realmente precisava de uma. Outro par de mãos começou a trabalhar em seu pescoço, nuca e cabeça, lhe fazendo fechar os olhos e ter pequenos arrepios com a sensação. Os dois pares de mãos alternaram massagens e apertos pelos músculos das costas, ombros, pescoço, destensionando firmemente.

—De costas.— Alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido, e de súbito, sentiu uma eletricidade deliciosa o percorrer, arrepiando aquele lado todo.

Obedecendo ao comando, deitou de costas, esperando o que elas fariam agora. Sentiu mudança na cama, percebeu que das duas, ficou somente uma, ajoelhada acima da cabeça dele, acariciando seu cabelo. Era bom, mas era estranho ficar de peito aberto e de olhos vedados. Uma certa fobia o invadiu, então levantou a mão intencionado a tirar a veda dos olhos. Repentinamente, uma mão segurou a sua, a mesma que acariciava seu cabelo, e o impediu de tirar. A seguir beijos molhados começaram a ser distribuídos em sua testa. Edward levou um susto, sem saber se aquilo fazia parte da massagem, entretanto, gostou. A garota que o beijava estava inclinada, e seu cabelo caía como seda no peito e pescoço dele. Ele respirou fundo, inspirando o seu cheiro, com seu corpo todo despertando. Sentia um perfume completamente exótico e _conhecido_, e na hora descobriu o que seu cérebro fazia. Seu subconsciente gostou do fato de estar de olhos fechados e mandava a memória olfativa da _Cygne_, fazendo com que seu corpo despertasse. Edward sabia que tudo era só uma ilusão, porém aceitou dar asas ao imaginário.

A mão feminina foi delicadamente para o peito dele, e os beijos ficaram cada vez mais próximos da boca. Edward percebeu que seu cérebro estava tão obstinado a se iludir que o fez sentir novamente a sensação que há dias não sentia, sua pele formigando, raios de eletricidade sendo distribuídos em cada canto beijado do seu rosto.

Ofegou e procurou seu rosto, acariciando, sentindo a pele dela sob os dedos, com a sensibilidade aguçada. Deitou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu quando a mão foi para o seu abdômen, passando a unha abaixo do seu umbigo, distribuindo correntes onde passava, fazendo sua barriga tremer.

Estava ficando muito sexual aquela massagem, e ele já estava completamente duro. Virou o rosto e encostou seus lábios nos da garota, sentindo-os quente, macios. Ela sugou o ar nos dentes, desviou os lábios e voltou para sua bochecha, com beijos lânguidos e lambidos. Incomodado, encolheu as pernas e enfiou a mão dentro da calça, arrumando o ser vivo para um ângulo menos desconfortável. Ela desceu o rosto beijando e ele gemeu quando ela abriu a boca em seu queixo, roçando os dentes. Ele estava louco para tirar a máscara e descobrir quem era a pessoa que o despertava daquele jeito.

—Quanto você ganha para ficar essas horas aqui nessa cama?— Quis saber. Ela não respondeu, continuando com beijos provocativos em seu queixo. —Eu pago dez vezes mais para você subir para o quarto comigo agora.— Ele ergueu o rosto, sentindo o cheiro do vão entre os seios dela, no mesmo instante em que lambeu. Ela desceu mais a boca, lambendo o seu peito, uma lambida lasciva. Ele gemeu, torcendo que se ela descesse mais um pouco, de preferência que sua boquinha deliciosa chegasse ao seu centro. _Ugh_, seria uma boa hora para experimentar aquela exposição, no mínimo, muito extasiante obter prazer com suas sombras sendo projetadas para quem estivesse sentado fora.

Enquanto ela descia a boca em seu abdômen, lambendo onde passava, ele começou a mordiscar sua barriga, enlaçando sua cintura, passando a mão em sua bunda por dentro do short. Ele não era colado, como o de algumas meninas que estavam fora, era de pano, e ela estava de meia-calça. Ela desceu mais, delineando seu umbigo, fazendo-se estremecer de ansiedade quando ela passou a língua perto, muito perto do_ leãozinho,_ que enjaulado, _observava e rosnava_.

Edward tremeu o quadril, desejando ardentemente sua boca, no mesmo instante que abriu o botão do short, descendo seguidamente o zíper, movimento que era acompanhado por sua língua no baixo ventre.

Era uma adrenalina imensa, seguida de muita euforia estar tão publicamente praticando aquela quase orgia, muito mais com a perda de um sentido ao ter seus olhos vedados. Ele se sentia um leão em caça, com os sentidos aguçados, sentindo o cheiro dela em sua garganta. Ela não recuou quando ele afastou a meia e começou a beijar a pélvis. Pelo contrário, ela tremeu. Ele se satisfez em ter descoberto um meio de voltar a sentir prazer. Para isso, era só não olhar a garota que lhe proporcionava, assim, todas imaginaria ser _ela_. Já que estava mesmo louco, o certo era aceitar e tentar viver com isso do melhor meio possível.

A essa altura já tremia de excitação, os beijos dela estavam queimando onde passava, ele já estava quase fora do controle, pensando em descer seu zíper ali mesmo e se expor para ela massagear, beijar, _chupar_. Ugh. A mão que estava em na cintura pequena desceu e procurou os seios, encontrando o que pensava ser um biquíni inicialmente, mas que era um sutiã de renda, com algumas pedrinhas. Era muito bom para ser verdade. Seu corpo fervia, ele queria sair imediatamente dali, ou caso não atrapalhasse o trabalho dela, poderia ser ali mesmo. Ele só não agüentaria muito para explodir suas tensões.

Cedo demais, ela começou a fazer o caminho de volta, ainda distribuindo beijos onde sua boca passava, abdômen, peito, queixo, para então inesperadamente beijar seus lábios, com um beijo lúbrico, molhado, lambendo sua boca. Ele já agradecia mentalmente Rilley por ter contratado aquele serviço. Estava grato ao amigo por ter se redescoberto, ter voltado a ser o Edward normal, que amava as mulheres, todas, mesmo as que não conhecia. Que sentia prazer até com uma desconhecida, adorando aquele beijo, aqueles lábios, aquele gosto. Ele nunca tinha experimentado um beijo em posições contrárias, mas era tão sexy, tão gostoso. Gemeu, ambos sugando sensualmente os lábios inferiores um do outro.

—Acabou o tempo.— Ouviu soar uma voz por trás deles, a massagista deu uma última mordida em seu lábio e em um segundo deixou a cama.

De súbito, Edward arrancou a veda de seus olhos e olhou para trás, procurando ver quem lhe fazia massagem. Mas quem encontrou foi duas garotas, de shorts colados e de biquíni, lhe olhando com curiosidade. Tentando tirar a dúvida, olhou para as pernas delas e nenhuma delas estava de meia-calça. Logo, sem entender o que tinha acontecido, mas muito perplexo com tudo, balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, questionando seriamente a sua sanidade. A questão era a seguinte: ou ela estava lá e brincou com ele, ou ele estava inconscientemente tão obcecado por ela que seu cérebro começava a projetar imagens dela — o que era a colocação mais plausível naquele momento.

Frustrado, sentou direito e calçou seu sapato, avistando sua camisa logo à frente.

—Qual de vocês duas estava fazendo a massagem?

Uma delas sorriu, arqueando a sobrancelha, e se aproximou.

—Eu.

Ele olhou seu rosto, estudando-a. Bonita, mas comum. Nada de cabelo vermelho, nada de olhos azuis, nada de biquinho irônico... Foi broxante.

—Obrigado.— Pegou três notas de cem na carteira e colocou em sua mão. Ela recolheu e deu as costas.

**Boas vindas aos novos leitores!**

**A estória está sendo repostada em 3ª pessoa.**

**Bjks e obrigada por ler**


	4. Capítulo 04Atitude

**Capítulo 04- Atitude**

Edward saiu da sala de massagens atordoado e olhou para a pista, avistando pela primeira vez na noite Rilley, que dançava com duas garotas, próximo ao DJ. Pôs a mão no bolso, conferiu o seu presente, atravessou o ambiente e se aproximou dele.

—Oi, Rilley.— Sorriu, sem jeito, e estendeu a mão. —Feliz aniversário.

Rilley soltou as meninas e, aparentemente surpreso, o cumprimentou de volta, pegando cerimoniosamente em sua mão.

—Obrigado.— Seu ato formal lembrou Edward que ainda tinham reservas, pois em outros tempos sua atitude seria lhe dar uma chave no pescoço e, em seguida, o abraçar.

—Er... Eu trouxe um presente para você.— Pegou a caixinha no bolso, que Rosalie tinha entregado e colocou em sua mão. Rilley abriu devagar e olhou cautelosamente o que tinha dentro.

—Não foi você quem comprou.— Afirmou sem emoção, pegando seguidamente no conteúdo da caixinha, que só então Edward descobriu que era uma pulseira grossa de ouro. —Pelo menos que eu tenho alergia a ouro um amigo que passou as tarde e os fins de semana dos últimos dez anos comigo deveria saber.

—Você sabe que foi a Rosalie que comprou.— Edward fez careta, um pouco desgostoso —Eu não podia sair na esquina sem causar um tumultuo.— Falou baixo, olhando chateado para a caixinha que estava nas mãos de Rilley.

—Mas você pelo menos poderia ter escolhido algo, não ter deixado a Rosalie no escuro.

—Eu compro outro.— Ergueu a mão para que ele se devolvesse a caixinha.

—Porra, Cullen, não é o presente que estou questionando. É a sua impessoalidade.— Disse calmamente —Você é o único irmão que eu considero, mas você não dá a mínima para isso. Seria muito mais fácil você encomendar um cartão de presente do Visa, via internet. Pouparia muito mais trabalho.

—Você queria isso?— Perguntou desentendido. Ele queria mesmo saber. Com certeza seria muito mais fácil.

—Pro inferno, Edward! Você não entende nada!— Ele fez o gesto foda-se batendo as costas dos dedos abaixo do queixo e saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Desconcertado, Edward passou a mão no cabelo e olhou para os lados, pensando em talvez vazar de lá.

Foi inesperadamente que teve uma visão que não estava preparado. Passava uma música alta como no inferno da Shakira na pista de dança, e, dançando a menos de oito metros dele estava o Hale, novo amigo do Rilley, junto com o que parecia ser a _SUA_ ruiva, em uma dança bem sensual.

Edward congelou onde estava, piscou para ver se era real, depois somente os observou, ainda desacreditado. Curioso, resolveu se aproximar e confirmar se era ela, pois as luzes e a fumaça confundiam a visão. No caminho até lá, passou no bar, com os olhos fixados em todo o tempo na pista, levou mais uma dose de uísque aos lábios, atribuindo a ele a sua alucinação, e, caminhou devagar, perscrutando.

Notou minutos depois que a distância tinha diminuído, quando já se encontrava a menos de um metro deles. Como se estivesse magnetizada, ela moveu o rosto e seus olhos encontraram os dele, arregalando-se repentinamente no que pareceu ser susto.

—Oi, _Cygne_.— Moveu os lábios sem sons, maliciosamente. Ela continuou dançando, girando e olhando em sua direção, agora com seu biquinho na boca.

Advinha quem reconheceu aquele corpinho das tortuosas sessões de auto-massagem? _Ele_, _leãozinho_, o próprio, que começou a se remexer furiosamente, chamando por ela_. _Edward cruzou os braços no peito e sorriu, mantendo seus olhos fixos nela por um tempo. Ao perceber que ela não iria responder nem parar de dançar, fez sinal com a mão para que ela desse um tempo porque ele queria falar com ela. Irônica, ela sorriu e continuou a dançar, como se não estivesse falado nada.

Ela rebolava, movimentando aquela cintura pequena e perfeita, e seu bumbum redondo e empinado, lhe fazendo ter uma súbita vontade de amarrá-la, para ela parar com aquilo, ou talvez mordê-la. _Podia ser os dois_.

Um intenso sentimento de posse foi se entranhando nele ao vê-la rindo com Hale, no momento em que ele segurava na cintura dela e a jogava para os lados, com os cabelos dela voando em várias direções, ao som daquela música latina e quente.

Em um átimo, Edward lembrou do ocorrido de minutos atrás, olhou para suas pernas e notou que ela estava de meia-calça. Em seguida, subiu o olhar para o short, analisou-o e conferiu que ele era folgado. Ao associar tudo, uma agitação inesperada fez com que cerrasse os olhos e fechasse os punhos. Naquele instante teve certeza de que era ela na sala de massagem tirando uma da sua cara, o que o deixou inexplicavelmente irritado com a brincadeira.

Reações nunca vividas antes por ele foram crescendo em suas veias, e então, ele era simplesmente o leão desafiado, disposto a mostrar que era o macho dominador da selva. Sem pensar, deu uns passos e puxou-a abruptamente pelo braço, separando-a de Hale. O cabeludinho lhe olhou desnorteado por segundos, e, em resposta, Edward lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, com um nítido aviso 'cai fora!'

Notando que era ele, Hale deu um passo atrás e se esquivou. Edward apertou firmemente a cintura dela e a arrastou para longe de olhares.

—Eu só quero falar com você um minuto.— Rosnou em seu ouvido.

—Me solta!— Ela grunhiu, tentando se soltar de seus braços como uma oncinha raivosa, enquanto ele a afastava do salão.

—Solta ela, cara.— O cabeludo os seguiu, olhando fixamente para ela.

—Eu vou soltar. Só temos uma coisa para resolver.

Ele queria arrastá-la pelos cabelos por mexer com ele e fugir. Queria castigá-la por ela lhe fazer pensar nela tantos dias. _Queria beijá-la_.

Irritado, arrastou-a rumo ao jardim lateral da casa, se xingando, puto por estar tão atraído por ela. O intrometido do Hale os seguiu por todo o trajeto. E os dois, Hale e Cygne, ficaram se olhando em todo o tempo, uma cena que deixou Edward mais alterado e aborrecido. Por um instante, sentiu vontade de esmagar o crânio dele, de chutá-lo de perto, mas ao mesmo tempo teve pena dele. Ele devia ser um simples mortal enfeitiçado por ela.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?— Era Rilley, que chegou bem na hora em que Edward cruzou a porta para o jardim segurando-a, forçada, pela cintura, com Hale no encalço.

—Eu só quero conversar com ela.— Edward continuou segurando-a, com ela se debatendo.

—Cullen, você bebeu? Solta a garota. É só uma garota.

Ela ainda tentava se soltar, empurrando sua mão.

—Quietinha.— Edward cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente e apertou seu queixo, encarando-a com uma fúria que não conseguia entender. Ele estava puto por ela ter brincado. Era isso.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, olhando-o com aparente pânico.

—Ela não é só uma garota.— Disse e encostou-a possessivamente de frente a ele, apertando forte suas costas em um abraço, imobilizando-a, com ela vermelha de fazer forças para se desprender. —Ela é minha garota.— Esmagou seus lábios bruscamente com os seus e a prendeu contra a parede, segurando em sua nuca. Ela não cedeu, pelo contrário, fechou os lábios e ficou ganindo, dando murros em seu peito. Ele descontrolou mais. Sua rejeição só o deixou mais raivoso e muito excitado. Era ridículo o seu comportamento, ele sabia, principalmente por saber que fazia cena. No entanto, ele não podia parar. Iria demarcar território para que todos vissem.

—Ela é sua irmã?— Ouviu Rilley perguntar para o cara por trás deles, enquanto puxava o cabelo dela, angulando para que a beijasse. A essa altura ela já tinha parado de se debater, porém, não abriu a boca.

—N-Não. Er... conheci ela hoje.

—Então a deixe aí. Não é a primeira vez que eu os vejo juntos. Depois que ela ceder, ele cansa dela e a deixa em paz.

As palavras de Rilley soaram como ultraje. O modo como ele falou de alguma maneira incomodou Edward e fez com que diminuísse o aperto sobre a menina. Ela estava com os braços flácidos, cada um de um lado de seu corpo, em uma mostra de redenção. Ela tinha desistido.

Os segundos seguintes se passaram lentamente. Foi como se um filme de alguém, que não era ele, começasse a se repetir em sua cabeça mostrando tudo que tinha feito. Foi miseravelmente ridículo, impensado, banal, possessivo. Não parecia ter sido ele.

Respirou fundo, se censurando pelo que tinha feito, então, desgostoso, se afastou um pouco dela. Ela lhe encarou com aversão. Ele passou a mão no cabelo, arrependido, porém, não sabia o que fazer. Ele não era aquilo. Sempre foi gentil com as mulheres.

Buscou em sua mente uma maneira de consertar a merda que acabou de fazer, ainda se criticando pela asneira. Inseguro, abraçou-a forte, agora com carinho, sem receber o abraço de volta. Receoso, beijou seu rosto várias vezes, morrendo de medo de ela fugir depois de tudo que ele fez.

—Desculpa.— Murmurou ofegante, envergonhado, sentindo sua pulsação frenética na garganta, com os nervos abalados.

Ela estava quieta demais, o que dava uma sensação esquisita de vazio e ansiedade. Ele acariciou sua nuca, contrito por ter agido como um idiota, depois suspirou e beijou, pesaroso, sua bochecha.

—Acabou?— Ela perguntou com a voz baixa, indiferente.

—Desculpa, por favor.— Passou a mão no seu cabelo, bastante desconcertado e nervoso.

Ele não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia nem mesmo porque tinha agido assim. Só sabia que estava arrependido. Ela lhe encarava com repulsa, se esquivando dos seus toques.

—Por que você sumiu esses últimos dias?— Cobrou. Queria desesperadamente quebrar gelo e iniciar uma conversa casual, mas, porra, ele tinha que ter começado cobrando! O que ela era sua para lhe cobrar?

Ela riu. —Por que eu disse que não estaria mais em supostos locais que vocês poderiam estar.— Recuperou o ar normal. Mordaz, como sempre. Ele podia se acalmar.

—Mas aqui é a casa do meu amigo.— Acariciou seu rosto. —Se você veio é porque desistiu de ficar longe e queria arriscar me ver.— Piscou, cínico, vendo que era o único jeito de tirar o clima tenso do ar.

—Você está louco, Cullen! Pode ter certeza que eu realmente quero distância de você.— Ela disse em um tom mais alto, insultante.

Ele soltou-a bruscamente, dando a seguir um passo atrás. —Porra, se você quer distância, pra que você foi me beijar daquele jeito naquela sala de massagem?

Ela retesou, encostando-se completamente na parede, com o olhar desnecessariamente assustado.

—Er, você está enganado...

—Estou?— Arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando minuciosamente seus lábios, no mesmo instante em que os tocava. —Eu conheceria o gosto de sua boca até no inferno. Aliás, deve ter sido de lá que você veio para me atormentar assim.

Ele definitivamente estava obcecado, estranhamente louco por ela. Era tudo muito novo, e ele nem mesmo sabia como lidar com aquilo. Ela fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede por um tempo, pensativa.

—O que você quer?— Ela respirou fundo e o encarou séria.

Ele colocou suas duas mãos na parede, acima dela e sussurrou. —Você.

Ela suspirou cansada, balançou a cabeça em negativa e riu sem humor. —Por que ?

Ele seria o mais sincero possível com ela. Ele lhe devia isso, mesmo que isso o expusesse e acabasse com seu ego.

—Porque estou com um probleminha de fixação e penso que o que desencadeou isso foi você ter se negado a mim. Além disso, creio que o fato de você ser tão misteriosa agravou a fixação, portanto, concluí que se souber mais sobre você, vai passar.— Deliberou pausado, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. Notou que ela estava mais mansa, tirou a mão da parede e a colocou em sua nuca, acariciando.

—E se eu disser que você nunca vai saber sobre mim?— Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou em desafio.

—Eu vou continuar tentando.— Lentamente, ele se inclinou, pegou seu queixo e deu selinhos em seus lábios.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, rendida. —E se eu disser que gostaria que não tentasse descobrir?— Murmurou, domada, recebendo seus carinhos.

—Se você prometer não sumir, prometo não tentar.

Ao perceber que estavam quase resolvidos, ele abriu os lábios dela com sua língua, em movimentos lentos. Ficou surpreso com a afabilidade com a qual foi recebido por sua boca. Ela sugou sua língua docemente, quase amável, e aquilo o deixou confuso, pois esperava respostas coercivas.

Uma grande parte dele desejava que ela nunca parasse de lhe beijar daquele jeito, e ele entrou em briga interna.

Sua mão deslizou na nuca e cabelo dela, acariciando devagar. Sua língua acariciava lentamente seus lábios, em algo que não era sensual, era quase romantismo em um beijo. O beijo não era lúbrico, também não era um beijo casto. Era simplesmente uma carícia, que inexplicavelmente trabalhava também em partes não sexuais do seu corpo.

Sua pulsação acelerou-se gradativamente, afetando direto o seu peito, que a cada minuto inchava em uma sensação desconhecida de aprazer e ternura. Sua vontade era despertar a gata selvagem que ela era, indomada, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele gostava da gatinha mimada que tinha em seus lábios, daquelas que adoram ser afagadas, daquelas que se jogam em seus braços e simplesmente se abandonam aos seus carinhos, com a presunção de saber que é a querida gatinha de estimação.

Ofegou, adorando os seus lábios, adorando o seu gosto. —Vamos para o bar, ou para a pista de dança?— Sussurrou em sua boca, deslizando sua mão na cintura pequena. Decididamente, hoje não iria fazer como na última noite na qual se beijaram até o último instante e ele não descobriu nada sobre ela. Ele iria fazer diferente. Também iria consertar a noite.

—Hmmm, eu não quero ficar me expondo por aí com você. Já basta aquele show lá dentro.— Ela murmurou, beijando serenamente o pescoço dele, enquanto deslizava a mão em seu rosto carinhosamente.

Ele segurou seu rosto em suas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para ele. —Cygne, não precisa de teatro. Você não precisa encenar nada para me conquistar. Eu sei que todas as mulheres gostam de um pouquinho de ibope.

Ela o encarou séria. —Sinceramente você devia procurar as suas _todas_, já que pensa isso de mim.— Ela o empurrou, o que só implantou dúvida nele se ela não dava a mínima para quem ele era.

—Desculpa. Esquece isso.— Puxou-a pela mão e a abraçou. Ela recostou a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou. Foi fácil e estranho sua redenção, ele pensou. —Então vamos para um lugar sossegado. Podemos ir para o meu quarto. Eu estou cansado, e você bem que podia fazer uma massagem daquela ficando de novo só de sutiã e short, ou menos que isso, se você quiser.— Mordiscou sua orelha.

—Aqui não é sua casa, é?— Ela levantou a sobrancelha em confusão, não dando a mínima para o que ele tinha insinuado.

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a forte. —Não. Mas a mãe dele me deu um quarto. Eu gosto de vir passar o fim de semana aqui. É sossegado. Além disso, meu quarto e o do Rilley tem saída exclusiva para a praia, o que facilita quando eu quero dar uma volta sozinho à noite.

—Hmmm, eu poderia subir, mas...— Ela segurou seu rosto, o olhando ternamente.

Era estranho o olhar dela, ele notou. Na verdade, _ELA_ era estranha. Tudo nela era ambíguo. Ao mesmo tempo em que era inacessível e petulante, ela lhe afagava com meiguice, embora sempre mantendo as paredes. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele não a conhecia, sentia-se confortável com ela, como se estivéssemos juntos há muito tempo.

—Mas?— Beijou sua mandíbula, encorajando-a.

—Mas não vou fazer sexo com você.— Impôs.

—Hmmm, é você que está dizendo.— Brincou, fazendo uma careta cômica de decepção, no mesmo instante que dava beijinhos em seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas.

—É isso ou nada, Cullen.— Respondeu convicta, sem sorrir.

—Ok, por enquanto. Então vamos.— Ela não se moveu quando ele enlaçou as mãos em sua cintura e puxou-a.

—O quê?— Quis saber.

—Você vai, depois eu vou.— Ela só informou.

Ele sorriu secamente, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

—Nada disso. Você vai comigo, ao meu lado. Eu não vou te dar chance de fugir igual na última vez que ficamos juntos.— Impôs, ignorando a possessão e forçação de barra em seus atos.

—Eu não posso ir agora. Já disse que não quero me expor. Confie em mim. Eu vou. Eu também quero ir.— Disse e beijou seus lábios, persuasivamente. —Vá na frente, e eu te sigo.

Ele suspirou, ansioso, temendo que ela fugisse. Ele não queria dar a chance. Ele não _podia_ passar o resto da noite sem ela.

—Não.— Inclinou-se, apoiou um joelho no piso e desceu o zíper de uma bota dela. Em seguida, tirou-a do seu pé e colocou-a ao seu lado. Ela lhe olhou com indagação. Ele explicou: Eu não acho que possa confiar em você. Vá buscá-la no último quarto à direita, no segundo andar.— Ela suspirou, resignada. Ele sorriu e pressionou os lábios em sua coxa. —Você bem que podia andar sem meia-calça. Eu adoraria poder deslizar meus lábios da sua cintura para baixo.— Abraçou, sorrindo, o quadril dela e subiu com beijos estalados por cima do short até sua barriga.

—Edward...

—Hmmm, me chamou pelo nome?— Mordeu, brincando, a lateral de sua cintura, não importando com sua repreensão. Não era a primeira vez na noite que ele fazia isso: beijar seu corpo, logo, ela não podia lhe proibir. Ela retesou, se afastando um pouco. Ele apertou sua coxa, por dentro do short. —Você disse não ao sexo...— Colocou as mãos em sua cintura, ergueu a blusa um pouco e passeou a língua em sua barriga. Ela estremeceu, e ele sorriu. —... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa desfrutar do _não sexo_.— Sorriu e se levantou. —Te espero lá em cima. Vou passar no bar e pegar uns drinks para nós.— Piscou e saiu, dando antes um beijo rápido em sua boca.

Surpreso por ter usado incomuns meios ardilosos, desde cenas em público, a obrigá-la a subir, passou no bar, sorrindo por tê-la persuadido, pegou umas azeitonas e cerejas, pôs em uma caixinha com mini sanduíches e direcionou a sala principal.

Atravessou dois ambientes segurando a bota, a caixinha e uma garrafa de Martini de chocolate. Se alguém reparasse, seria hilário o fato dele andar com uma bota feminina na mão. Contudo, ele não dava a mínima para o que pensassem. Ela hoje era sua.

Quando ia começar a subir as escadas, encontrou Rilley e avisou que já ia subir. Conjuntamente, aproveitou a ocasião e pediu que ele avisasse às meninas Cullen que não o esperassem para ir embora. Rilley lhe olhou questionador uns segundos, e só então Edward se lembrou das reservas entre os dois. E disposto a não abdicar da amizade, piscou e perguntou: _aqui é minha casa ou não_? Rilley assentiu surpreso. Edward sorriu e subiu. Cuidaria do amigo depois.

Entrou no quarto, abriu as janelas e ficou ouvindo o barulho do mar batendo nas pedras. Em seguida, se afastou e deixou a brisa invadir o ambiente, balançando serenamente as cortinas. Suspirou, tirou o sapato e deitou relaxado na cama, enquanto abria a camisa. Minutos depois, levantou, pegou uns mini sanduíches e comeu, esperando o tempo passar. Meia hora se passou e ela não tinha subido ainda, logo, ansioso, foi até a porta e abriu, já pensando em descer para procurá-la se ela não aparecesse em um minuto.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com ela descalça, tranquilamente debruçada sobre o peitoral da sacada, com os braços apoiando a cabeça e olhos fechados, inspirando longamente. Cruzou os braços no peito e observou-a por alguns segundos, notando-a contente. Inexplicavelmente, ficou inquieto pela distância, resolveu se aproximar, inclinou-se e abraçou-a por trás, enlaçando sua cintura.

—Pelo jeito você adora o cheiro do mar.— Afastou seu cabelo e beijou o seu pescoço.

Ela sorriu e deitou o pescoço para que ele a beijasse mais.

—Não adoro tanto quanto ao seu beijo.— Ela disse simplesmente. Ele sentiu um frisson de satisfação encher o peito. Algo que o fez respirar fundo e beijá-la mais, subindo sua boca até a orelha.

—Você pode ter quantos quiser. Sou seu a noite toda.— Puxou-a na cintura e, lentamente, empurrou-a até o quarto, trancando a porta atrás dele. —Por que está descalça?— Apontou para os seus pés.

—Você pensou mesmo que depois de ver você passear e subir com minha bota na mão eu iria simplesmente desfilar por aí com uma bota no pé e uma mensagem na testa dizendo: _sou eu quem vai ficar com ele. Eu sou a cinderela?_— Gracejou, sentada na beira da cama de pernas cruzadas, com diversão.

—Não. Realmente não pensei.— Empurrou-a na cama e caiu por cima dela, com cada perna de um lado do seu corpo. Sorriu e enlaçou as mãos nas dela, na altura da sua cabeça. —Sabia que eu nunca trouxe uma menina aqui? Aliás, nem aqui, nem na minha casa.

—Mentira.

—Verdade. Não tenho porque mentir.

—E o que te fez quebrar as regras?

—Não sei ainda, mas acho que não quero que você fique com a imagem de que eu sou um estúpido. Quero conversar um pouco.— Beijou seus lábios, enquanto levantava a barra de sua blusa, lentamente. —De preferência com os dois bem à vontade.

—Vou acreditar.— Ela segurou sua mão, mas continuou correspondendo o beijo.

Ele deu um último beijo e saiu de cima dela, indo preparar um drink.

—Eu não quero.— Ela somente informou.

—Por que não?

—Porque não confio em você quando se trata de querer algo.— Disse calmamente —Quem me garante que você não vai colocar um êxtase para eu tomar?

Ele parou em frente ao frigobar chocado com a sua insinuação, depois olhou com os olhos cerrados para ela.

—Você acha mesmo que se quisesse só sexo eu teria esse trabalho todo?— Encheu o copo, olhando inquisitoriamente para ela. Ela arregalou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, fitando seguidamente o chão.

—Hmmm, acho que não.— Murmurou, embaraçada.

—Então quem tem que pedir desculpas agora?— Arqueou uma sobrancelha e caminhou de volta, sentando na beira da cama.

Ela deu umas piscadinhas angelicais, com um biquinho enfeitando o rosto. —Desculpe.— Murmurou manhosa, ajoelhou ao lado dele e deitou a cabeça aduladora em seu ombro. Ele revirou os olhos para seu teatro de arrependimento. Ela era engraçada. Ele sorriu, enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou para sentar em seu colo.

—Desculpada. Estamos evoluindo.— Disse e ofereceu o copo a ela. Hesitando, ela levou o Martini aos lábios, olhando atentamente em seus olhos. Ela deu pequenos goles, dividindo com Edward, então o copo esvaziou-se. —Vem. Você está me devendo uma massagem.— Ele esticou o braço para colocar o copo no chão, deitou e trouxe-a para ficar ao seu lado.

—Estou?

—Está. Se bem que no lugar que você está devendo uma massagem, esta pode ser substituída por sua boca.

—Cullen!— Ela repreendeu, e ele sorriu. —Só beijos. Só isso você vai ter.— Ela frisou.

—Eu sou homem.— Ajustou as almofadas atrás dele na cabeceira, puxou-a e a sentou em seu colo, de frente. —Não vou cansar de tentar.— E a trouxe para os seus lábios, atacando-os avidamente, no mesmo instante que sua mão entrava em sua blusa. Ela segurou uns instantes sua mão, mas depois de uns segundos —tempo em que sua língua dançou deliciosamente com a dele—, ela a soltou, o que o autorizava a continuar.

Ele desabotoou lentamente sua blusa, sem soltar seus lábios, que se abandonaram e o sugaram ansiosamente. Ele terminou o último botão e deslizou a blusa no braço, descendo logo após a boca para seus ombros. Ouviu seus suspiros e ela estremeceu, o que só o animou a continuar. Era sinal de que ela estava cedendo, então mordeu seus ombros, devagar, sensualmente.

Acariciou cautelosamente suas costas, deslizando os dedos, conhecendo a textura. Ela começou a lhe mordiscar também no ombro, e ambos deslizavam a boca um no outro, em um prazer suave e prolongado, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam com vida própria. Tranqüilo, deslizou a mão em seu colo, vão do seio, devagar. Ela suspirou, e ele chegou à abertura frontal do seu sutiã, lentamente abrindo. Ela retesou, ligeiramente assustada, e colocou as mãos em seus seios, tentando fechar novamente.

—Deixa... Por favor.— Ele sussurrou —Prometo não tocá-los. Só quero vê-los.— Já estava se chutando por ter se precipitado e ter prometido isso. É lógico que se ela desse o mínimo vacilo ele iria pegar sim. Não era enrustido!

Voltou a boca para os lábios dela, e ela soltou a mão dos seios, deixando que o sutiã caísse, no mesmo instante que respirava nervosa na boca dele.

As mãos de Edward formigavam, seduzidas com vontade própria para tocá-los, como ímãs atraídas, conscientes que estavam soltos. Com as mãos em sua cintura, abriu os olhos e a afastou um pouco de seus lábios para vê-la. Ela estava exatamente como a tinha imaginado dias atrás: sentada em cima dele com a boca vermelha, o cabelo solto espalhado em seus ombros e costas, sua respiração irregular, e os seios, _lindinhos_, apontados em direção a sua boca.

—Deixe, por favor.— Beijou seu queixo e desceu os lábios para sua garganta, paralelamente subindo seus polegares e acariciou a parte inferior dos seus seios. Era completamente novo o fato de ter alguma parte do corpo de uma menina restrita. Ele nunca tinha experimentado algo assim, e o fato de ser proibido lhe deixava com muito mais vontade de tocar.

Ela ofegou e afastou um pouco para frente, com as mãos deslizando em seus cabelos, então seu bico se arrastou convidativamente nele. Ele grunhiu, lambeu seu pescoço e apertou suas costas, fazendo-a dar uma pequena movida em cima da sua ereção.

Sem ouvir sua resposta negativa ou positiva, deslizou lentamente a mão rumo aos seus seios. Ele já sentia o gosto dela em sua boca. Se ela nunca tinha sentido uma boca, ela iria morrer quando ele mostrasse o que sabia fazer.

—Pensei que um Cullen cumpria com suas palavras.— Sussurrou quando ele os tomou nas mãos. Era a primeira vez que ele os acariciava desobstruído do sutiã. Eles tinham um tamanho perfeito. —Você prometeu que não ia tocar...— Ela ofegou e ele gemeu, empurrando sua excitação nela. —Mas acho que você não consegue cumprir com o que promete.— Ele apertou mais seus seios nas mãos, enquanto lambia seu pescoço, adorando a sensação de fazer tudo lento. Pra piorar a situação, ela também começou a deslizar a língua em seu pescoço. Ela era louca para lhe provocar daquele jeito? Não tinha a mínima chance de não tê-la em sua boca. —Não é a primeira vez que promete algo e não cumpre.— Sussurrou quase sem sons, mordiscando seu pescoço. Ele sinceramente queria perguntar qual era a dela. Qual a menina que em sã consciência subiria para o quarto de um homem, deixaria ele tirar a sua blusa, depois ficaria sem sutiã, para não deixar o cara fazer nada? Ela só podia estar brincando com a sua cara. —Mas se você não consegue cumprir com o que promete...— Ela devia ler mentes, será que ela ia ceder?

Inesperadamente, ela fechou o sutiã na frente e se afastou um pouco, saindo de cima dele, o que o deixou sem ação. Resoluta, ela levantou da cama, olhou para o lado e pegou a blusa que estava na cabeceira. —Eu sei no que isso vai dar... — Disse reflexiva. —Você pode ter quem quiser. Desça e escolha no dedo uma, duas, quantas mulheres você quiser trazer para esse quarto... Eu simplesmente não posso ir adiante, por mim.— Disse distante, em uma estabilidade que sinceramente o chocou. _Ela era louca! Que porra de jogo era esse agora?_

Tranqüila, ela vestiu a blusa e começou a abotoar lentamente os botões, olhando serenamente seu rosto. Disposto a não deixá-la escapar, como ela pretendia, segurou firmemente seu pulso e impediu-a de continuar a fechar. Estava claro que ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria se deixar levar pela atração, ela travava uma briga consigo mesma. Seu corpo a denunciava que ela queria, porém a todo instante ela parecia estar indecisa do que fazer.

—Esquece... Você ainda está me devendo uma massagem.— Insistiu. _Posso, por favor, não pensar agora no porquê de insistir_? Repetiu para si. Ele não queria pensar. Não ia simplesmente deixar ela sumir de novo. Nem pensar.

Ao notar a dúvida nela, tomou vantagem, fingiu que não tinha acontecido nada, levantou e tirou sua calça, ficando só de boxer.

—Você deve estar brincando.— Ela olhou descrente para dele, passeando, sem disfarçar, os olhos apreciativamente por suas pernas. _Leãozinho, _muito aparecido_,_ adorou a idéia de ter a atenção dos seus olhos e quase pôs a cabecinha para fora para dizer _olá_.

Seria uma tortura sentir essa mulher passando a mão nele e não poder fazer nada. Principalmente com o grau de excitação que já tinha atingido.

—Nesse jogo dois jogam. Vamos ver quanto tempo você vai resistir ao gostosão aqui. Eu digo que pouco tempo.— Piscou presumido.

—Eu digo que me conheço o bastante para saber o que quero.— Ela desafiou.

Ele deitou de costas e olhou com interesse para ela. —E o que você quer?— Arqueou uma sobrancelha, presunçoso.

—Eu já disse várias vezes... Que desista dessa fixação.— Disse naturalmente, sem mudar a expressão ávida.

Abruptamente, ele jogou-a na cama e se posicionou em cima dela, beijando em seguida o seu pescoço.

—Mentira, garota. Sua boca fala coisas que você não pensa. Você mente e quer acreditar na sua mentira.— Sem aviso, desceu a mão e abriu o botão de seu short. Ela arregalou os olhos, empurrando os seus ombros. —Se você não estivesse louquinha por mim, não teria ido lá embaixo me beijar.— Desceu o seu short, ainda imobilizando-a com o corpo em cima do seu. Ela não ofereceu resistência, mas lhe olhava tão dura que o queimava. —Shhh, calma.— Segurou seu rosto em na mão e a beijou-a várias vezes, tentando domá-la. —Eu não vou tirar a meia-calça. Só quero sentir mais sua forma em mim, tudo bem?— Folgou um pouco o aperto. —Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.— Mordiscou lentamente seus lábios, sentindo-a tensa, retesada. —Eu já disse, só vou fazer o que você queira.— Mordiscou sua orelha e desfez de sua blusa novamente.

—Eu não quero isso.

—Como não quer? Alow, você está no meu quarto com a porta trancada. Você me beija como uma louca. Como não quer?

—Você força e distorce tudo.

—Eu não forço com ninguém, pelo contrário.— Apoiou-se no joelho, uma em cada lado dela, inclinado sobre ela, com seu cotovelo apoiado ao lado da cabeça dela. Ela lhe encarava.

—Então por que isso? Você deve estar com crise auto-afirmação para ficar insistindo assim. Eu já te falei: desça e fique com a menina que você quiser. É sério. É melhor para nós que não nos envolvamos mais. Se você quiser que eu fique perto de você, que eu te faça companhia, que converse com você hoje, ou mesmo que te beije, eu faço isso. Mas é melhor para mim não ir além.— Disse com pesar.

Sem mais palavras, Edward jogou seu corpo ao lado dela e ficou analisando-a, ainda atraído. Ela se virou de lado e, carinhosamente, começou a passar a mão em seu rosto. —Fica longe de mim, Cullen. É só uma atração. Isso passa. Você não sabe o quanto não é bom para você ficar perto de mim.

Com seu ego massacrado, enlaçou sua cintura e colou-a nele. —Eu nunca vou saber se você não falar.— Retrucou admirado consigo por se permitir insistir. Pior ainda não tendo a menor chance de sexo com ela. _Leãozinho_ fez um bico emburrado com a dedução.

—Eu não faço bem para você, pode ter certeza... Quando digo que é para você ficar longe de mim, é por você também, não só por mim. Só que não vou inventar um porquê. Não quero mais tentar mentir.

—Não quer mais?

—Sim... Eu confesso: fui eu mesma que te beijou lá embaixo. Eu sinceramente não imaginei que você fosse perceber. Desculpe por ter negado. Eu prometo não mentir mais, porém, você não pode perguntar sobre o que não posso falar.

—Bom, eu quero saber sobre você, isso não vou negar, porém quando você não se sentir a vontade para responder, eu vou entender.— Edward apreciou a evolução da sinceridade na conversa. —Eu não entendo uma coisa em suas atitudes... Aqui você está se regulando, mas por que você tomou a iniciativa de me massagear lá embaixo?— Inquiriu, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela ficou embaraçada, mordendo os lábios em aparente nervoso. —A verdade ou a desculpa?

—A verdade.

Ela lhe olhou intensamente. —Lá, eu não resisti. O fato de você não saber que era eu me deixou mais livre.— Admitiu.

—Por quê?— Quis saber. Ele queria saber tudo sobre suas malditas atitudes complexas.

Ela suspirou, refletindo, enquanto deslizava os dedos em seu abdômen.

—Por quê...?— Respirou fundo, como se buscasse respostas. —Eu já disse, porque eu não resisti.— Murmurou baixinho. —Eu quis várias vezes que você ficasse longe de mim... Eu tentei de várias formas, fosse ficando longe de você, te ignorando, mantendo distância... Mas você insiste em ficar perto de mim, insiste em falar comigo... Eu acho que resolvi parar de tentar resistir.— Disse suspirando, enquanto olhava para algum ponto invisível no ar. —Eu juro que tentei ficar longe.

Edward cerrou os olhos confuso com o que ela dizia. —Eu não entendo... Eu só insisti em falar com você hoje, só depois que percebi que você estava brincando comigo, não antes disso.

Ela piscou e entrou na defensiva. —Er, eu estou me referindo justamente a hoje.— Titubeou.

—Sim, mas a pergunta era: por que você tomou iniciativa, e você respondeu com o que aconteceu depois, não com o que aconteceu antes. Que eu me lembre, eu só insisti em conversar com você depois da massagem, não antes.

Ela ficou suspensa por segundos, sem respostas.

—Você está sendo evasiva. Há uma contradição nas suas atitudes e eu quero entender o porquê. Responda, por favor, por que você lá embaixo tocou em mim daquele jeito e aqui fica regulando? Por que eu não posso te tocar como quero?

—Eu toquei você lá como qualquer garota normal faria. Somente aproveitei a oportunidade. Lógico que só depois que cedi minha pulseira.— Ela deu de ombros, e pela primeira vez na noite ele se sentiu convencido. Não por saber que ela pagou para tocar nele, isso não era tão bom, mas por saber que ela, menina que dias atrás mostrou não dar a mínima para ele, revelava que barganhou para lhe tocar.

—Você cedeu uma pulseira para me massagear?— Sorriu, distraído e convencido.

—Sim.

—Eu deixo você me massagear de graça.— Pegou a mão dela e passou nele, movendo ela em todo o abdômen

—Eu sei que deixa. Você deixa qualquer uma.— Criticou. —Lá embaixo, você nem sabia quem te massageava e beijou mesmo assim.— Disse com acusação.

Ele até podia revelar que em todo momento torceu e imaginou ser ela, porém, isso iria deixá-la convencida demais, o que era complicado para a sua ligação sem vínculos.

—Você está me ofendendo. Até parece que eu sou galinha assim.— Brincou.

—E não é?

—Não. Eu só deixo elas serem felizes. Se elas querem me usar, eu deixo. Tadinho de mim, sou o usado.— Sorriu cínico. —Mas tem certeza que você foi lá só para tocar meu corpinho?— Ela poderia querer lhe ver, por exemplo, assim como ele queria vê-la.

Ela demorou um tempo calada —Que outro porque existiria? Eu, como qualquer garota, acho seu corpo atrativo e fiz aquilo por pensar que você não saberia que era eu. Nada mais que isso. Sou normal.

—Hmmm.— Ele pensou um pouco —Essa desculpa eu aceito, mas você não respondeu porque fica cheia de _não me toque_ aqui.

Ela ficou calada, olhando intensamente seus olhos, depois suspirou e acariciou, pesarosamente, seu rosto, o que despertou sua atenção.

—Porque ainda não decidi o que fazer com você...— Admitiu —Porque já é um erro te beijar, pior ainda é me envolver... Me deixar levar por você é fácil, Cullen.

Satisfeito por sua resposta, ponderou por uns segundos uma réplica.

—É só corpo, química. Não tem porque ter tanto grilo. Você tem uma atração por mim, e é recíproca. É só curtir o momento. Não tem o que temer, nem porque lutar contra. Mas...— Levantou e colocou mais uma dose de Martini para ela, enquanto deliberava seu comportamento —Todo esse receio de envolvimento me leva a afirmar uma tese que levantei sobre esse mistério que envolve você: Você é casada.— Não era uma pergunta. Entregou o Martini para ela, sentou, e ela tomou lentamente, sem dizer nada, mostrando com seu silêncio que não iria responder.

Ele resolveu tentar por outro lado: —Hmmm, você mentiu quanto a sua...inexperiência?— Arqueou uma sobrancelha, estudando o seu rosto.

—Não.— Respondeu rapidamente.

—Conclusão: você não é casada.— Sorriu, se inclinou e beijou a ponta do nariz dela. Ele queria deixá-la à vontade de novo. —Mas você é comprometida.— Supôs, e ela olhou para baixo, acariciando o seu peito com os dedos. Um frio desconhecido percorreu o estômago dele, mas ele continuou numa voz leve e zombeteira: Você gosta... _dele_?— Segurou seu rosto na mão, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ela suspirou e o encarou. Uma parte dele torcia para que ela dissesse que não.

—Ele é bom.— Foi o que ela respondeu.

—E de mim, você gosta?— Ele queria distraí-la. Isso sinceramente não importava._Não mesmo._

Ela riu ironicamente. —Você é insistente e persuasivo.

Ele sorriu alto. —Ah, é só isso que eu sou?— Fingiu chateação, com os braços cruzados no peito.

—Sim. Além de metido e presunçoso.

—Poxa, eu não sou legal, não? Não beijo bem?

Ela sorriu e enfiou a mão em seu cabelo. —Às vezes você é legal. Muito raramente.— Sorriu espontânea.

—Hmmm, você está ferindo meus sentimentos.— Brincou e colocou a perna dela sobre as suas.

—Estou brincando.— Ela riu, acariciando seu rosto. —Você é mais legal do que eu pensei que fosse. Não parece, mas tem atitudes generosas.

—Hmmm, acho que você está falando do Edward errado. Não é esse aí o Edward que as pessoas conhecem. Eu também acho que esse aí nem existe.

—Você é fácil de ler, Edward. Só precisa se conhecer mais.

Ela falava como se realmente o conhecesse. O que era hilário.

—Ele...— Edward coçou a garganta para falar o nome. —... Seu namorado sabe que você vem para essas festas sozinha?

—Não.— Ela murmurou, um pouco sem jeito, e deitou na cama, após ter terminado sua bebida.

—Sua mãe sabe que você sai? Seus pais?

—Ninguém sabe. Só um amigo.—Nossa, estou chocado. Por que isso acontece em um mundo tão moderno?

Ela fez careta. —Eu tenho planos a seguir...— Disse com os olhos distantes.

Ele deitou de costas, colocou as mãos atrás de sua nuca e fitou o teto. —Eu sei o que é as pessoas quererem decidir o nosso futuro.— Murmurou. —Pode ter certeza que sei, e acho errado. Você podia mudar isso. Tomar suas próprias decisões.

Ela sorriu amarga. —Seria bom se fosse fácil assim... Mas eu não te disse nada disso.

—É só pensar um pouco. Juntando tudo que você disse, eu deduzi. Pelo jeito você namora alguém que te impede de sair, também parece que você não gosta dele, afinal, se gostasse, não estaria aqui comigo. Mas o que me deixa confuso é que outro dia você disse que tinha mais de vinte anos, portanto é maior, então não vejo porque as pessoas te regulam assim, o que me leva a crer que sua família é muito controladora. Sem falar em outra coisa estranha...Você é _virgem_...eu nunca tinha conhecido ninguém _normal_ que o fosse com mais de vinte.— Fez careta, deitou de lado ao seu lado e começou a acariciar sua cintura.

—Foi por escolha.— Ela riu, seus dedos em deslize pelos cabelos dele. —Eu estudava demais, não dava tempo nem de pensar em namorar ou ficar... Mas você fala disso como se fosse uma coisa repulsiva.

—Não. Não é repulsivo.— Colocou a mão em suas costas, apertando mais ela nele, depois sorriu. —Aliás, não seria se não fosse isso que estivesse me impedindo de fazer certas coisas deliciosas além de conversar.— Insinuou, mordiscando sua orelha.

—Edward, eu já falei uma vez...

Ele colocou o dedo em sua boca, impedindo ela de prosseguir ao sentir que ela ia lhe dar um fora outra vez, no mínimo dizer para ele descer e traçar qualquer uma lá em baixo.

—Eu quero você.— Sussurrou e beijou estalado seus lábios

Ela sorriu. —Por hoje você pode ter. — Concedeu.

—Tudo bem. Acho que esse é o tipo de relacionamento que é melhor para mim. Você não pode se enrolar e nem eu quero.

—Feito.

Ela suspirou e sorriu fracamente, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Ele guardou isso para pensar depois.

—Então está explicado o fato de você não querer ser vista comigo. Não era um teatro.— Refletiu, analisando detalhadamente todas as suas atitudes.

—Você pensou muito pouco de mim.— Ela brincou estar ofendida, agora passando os dedos lentamente na tatuagem em seu peito.

—Onde você mora?— Ele queria saber mais.

Ela se encostou mais nele e beijou seu queixo várias vezes

—Você não tem outra coisa para fazer não? Podia voltar a me beijar, por exemplo.— Ela mordeu os lábios, com um risinho desavergonhado.

—Agora.— Antes que terminasse a palavra, rolou para cima dela, segurou-a pela nuca e atacou seus lábios sem piedade, com a mão em sua coxa, acariciando por cima _da porra _da meia-calça. Era bom sentir suas formas, ela lhe deixava maluco em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Buscou a língua dela e a sugou lentamente, acariciando-a nos dentes, então um gemido baixo saiu dos lábios de Cygne, o matando tortuosamente de desejo.

Esse negócio de começar e parar, começar e parar o deixou doloridamente duro como pedra, _leãozinho_ urgia impaciente. Ele tinha que lutar com todo seu autocontrole para não rasgar sua meia e forçá-la. Podia até imaginar sua carne apertada lhe recebendo, abrindo-se para o abrigar, o apertando como um punho fechado.

Gemeu, e sem hesitar, se friccionou nela, aliviando um pouco o incômodo, sentindo-a contorcer sutilmente embaixo dele. —Gosta disso?— Ofegou, louco, imediatamente levando sua mão para os seios, por dentro do sutiã, apertando o mamilo. Ela gemeu e arqueou, obviamente gostando da pegada.

Ela era doce, com gosto do errado. Sua língua era quente em sua boca, ela era quente. Ele podia imaginar como ela devia ser por dentro da calcinha, completamente molhada e zerada. Ugh, só de pensar isso sentiu os prenúncios lubrificarem, deixando-o doido para lambê-la, experimentá-la com a língua.

Ainda beijando-a desesperado, levantou uma perna dela para seu quadril e se esfregou deliberadamente, sabendo que se não fizesse algo por si, era bem capaz de _leãozinho_ romper as relações pela falta de cooperação. Ela deu outro gemidinho em sua boca, o que mostrou que ela gostou da fricção.

—Cygne...— Concentrou e friccionou bem devagar, enquanto mordiscava seus lábios. —Ajuda, vai. Pega em mim.

—Não.— Ela arregalou os olhos, apavorada, mas ele continuou beijando-a, ofegando em sua boca.

—Hey, calma.— Pegou as duas mãos dela, prendeu ao lado de sua cabeça e beijou sua mandíbula, com sua ereção tão exposta que quase saia fora da boxer. —Só um carinho, vai.— Murmurou e voltou para seus lábios. Ela ficou tensa, respondendo autómata aos seus beijos.

Ao perceber a sua indecisão, num movimento discreto do seu corpo encolheu as pernas, apoiando em seus joelhos, depois pegou uma mão dela, que já estava na sua, e a desceu, ainda inclinado sobre ela. Ela estava nervosa, meio trêmula, e ele continuou beijando lentamente seus lábios.

Ele respirava ofegante, em expectativa, morrendo de medo dela escorregar. Segurou sua mão, moveu um pouco a boxer e envolveu sua mão no eixo, cautelosamente. Engoliu em seco e estremeceu com a sensação diferente que ela trazia de eletricidade ao rodeá-lo. Sentiu-a respirando mais nervosa no toque receoso.

—Por favor.— Ele implorou, passando a pontinha da língua em seus lábios. Estava tão bom sua delicada mão lhe enrolando, com os dedos hesitantemente lhe acariciando. Ele não soltou a mão da dela. Pelo pouco que a conhecia, ele tinha quase certeza que a qualquer momento ela pararia a carícia. Ela parecia apreensiva, só acariciando com o polegar, distribuindo os fluídos.

—Eu não sei o que fazer.— Confessou, envergonhada, com a ponta parada em sua mão.

Ele não ligaria se ela substituísse sua mão pela boca. Receberia de bom grado. —Põe na boca e chupa, igual pirulito.— Sugeriu em um impulso, e ela parou.

—Cullen, eu nunca _vou_ fazer isso.— Ofegou, completamente armada.

—Por quê?— Perguntou frustrado, ainda pulsante em sua mão.

—Porque... — Parou. —Eu não quero por minha boca aí, onde muitas...— Ela soltou-o. Iria escapar. —É sério, você pode ter quem quis...— De ímpeto, derrubou-a novamente e calou sua boca com um beijo. Ela só sabia dizer isso? _Que saco_! Queria saber quando ela ia virar esse disco.

Não ia deixar ela ficar com esse joguinho de _sou difícil_ . Sem pensar muito, se desfez sutilmente da sua boxer e rolou em cima dela, com cada perna apoiada de um lado. Ele era homem, não era? Homem não perde uma oportunidade, sim? Nem deixa uma menina ficar brincando. Ela tinha que parar de brincar, tinha que parar com esse jogo de _não quero_.

Enquanto ele a beijava, abriu rápido o seu sutiã, não se importando se ela iria brigar ou não, e passou a mão seguramente em seu seio. Ela grunhiu e mordeu levemente seus lábios, estremecendo. _Era lógico que ela estava gostando_. Não adiantava ela fingir que não queria e seu corpo a denunciar tanto. Ela levantou os braços e correu os dedos em seus cabelos. _Era lógico que ela estava pedindo por mais_. Ele pegou sua mão, determinado, e a desceu, enrolando-a novamente no seu mastro.

_Saco, porra_, se ela não ia lhe dar, pelo menos lhe satisfazer ela iria. Fez os movimentos para frente e trás na mão dela, no mesmo instante que apertava seus seios. Fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dela, apoiado no cotovelo, puxando o ar nos dentes com cada movida, ansioso por ocupar sua boca em seu seio.

—Deixe, por favor. Você vai gostar.— Suplicou, mas não esperou ela raciocinar em cima do que ele tinha pedido. Antes que ela negasse, mordiscou seu queixo, pescoço, até que chegou ao seu seio e lambeu o bico bem devagar.

Ela ofegou e ele gemeu, ainda com a mão dela embaixo da dele em uma massagem lenta, vendo seu prazer crescer lentamente. Ele sentiu segurança e sugou mais forte seu bico, apertando o outro seio com a mão livre. Os arquejos dela ficaram mais altos, sua respiração cortada. Aquilo mexeu com o autocontrole dele, fazendo-o arfar de desejo em vê-la vulnerável sob ele.

—Continua, vai.— Sibilou e fechou os olhos, então livrou a mão dela da sua e deixou que ela continuasse. Voltou para os seus lábios, deixando que suas duas mãos acariciassem seus seios, apertando o bico nos polegares e indicadores.

Ela não tinha a mínima noção do que era uma batida, mas ele adorou. Ele mordeu seus lábios, ofegando, tentando não deixar a fricção o desorientar, já que estava latejando. Jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo, buscando o controle. Ele estava enrolando ao máximo para terminar, visto que adorava tudo, embora tivesse que contar com seu preparo físico para continuar naquela posição. Ele nunca tinha feito algo parecido com aquilo. Ele se sentia um puta de um pervertido aproveitando de uma garota que era um fascinante e frustrante bichinho do mato. Queria saber em que mundo que ela estava perdida que não tinha a mínima noção do que era uma tocada. Mesmo assim, era bom. Sua mão era melhor do que qualquer lugar que ele já tivesse entrado. —Ah, isso...— Sibilou, ansioso e desceu a boca para sua orelha, mordiscando lascivamente o lóbulo. —Deixa eu fazer alguma coisa por você também...— Sussurrou, deslizando a língua em seu ouvido. Desceu as mãos para sua cintura e mostrou intenção de descer a meia.

No mesmo instante, ela retesou, parando o movimento da mão. _Não, não, não_, ela não ia escorregar. Não tinha a mínima chance. Em um átimo, ele desceu novamente os lábios rumo aos seus seios e deslizou a língua freneticamente no bico, ouvindo, satisfeito, os seus longos ofegos, pôs a coxa entre as pernas dela e passou a friccioná-la sutilmente. Ela se debateu, apertando mais a mão em seu comprimento, o fez estremecer e perder o ar com a excitação violenta.

Ele grunhiu e chupou forte, prendendo os seios nos dentes, apertando os dois ao encontro de sua boca, no mesmo instante que movia o quadril para ajudá-la no seu trabalho.

Ele sentia sua consciência se perder lentamente só com aquela tocada, imagine se algum dia entrasse fundo nela. Ugh, pensar isso fez subir para borda, logo, urgindo nas últimas, voltou para os seus lábios, enfiou sua língua em sua boca e ela chupou com vontade. —Uh, isso... mais...— Estremeceu, fechou os punhos e prendeu seus lábios nos dentes. O orgasmo subiu sem chance de controle, dando tempo somente de colocar a mão por cima da dela e controlar a direção do fluxo.

Ele gemeu, sentindo tudo rodar, seu corpo tremeu e o arrepio levantou até seu último fio de cabelo, em um prazer que era melhor do que muito sexo que já tinha feito.

Não deixou de notar o olhar dela fascinado no jato derramando, ávido e curioso. Ainda em êxtase, ele queria cair em cima dela, porém fazer aquilo iria lhe deixar muito pegajoso, logo, se jogou ao seu lado, deitou com a perna sobre ela e apoiou o braço em seu colo, preguiçoso.

—Valeu.— Ofegou e beijou seu rosto, de olhos fechados, esperando a sensação de torpor passar.

Minutos depois, sentiu um movimento embaixo do seu braço. Abriu os olhos e ela tinha fechado o sutiã. _Ai, ai, pra que isso? _

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, depois olhou questionadora para a própria barriga.

—Eu te demarquei.— Ele explicou com um sorriso —Sou o predador demarcando sua presa, ou melhor...— Sentou na beira da cama, se divertindo com sua cara. —Sou o leão demarcando sua leoa.— Beijou a costa da mão dela e piscou, cinicamente. —Quietinha aí que eu vou limpar.— Desceu da cama e foi ao toalete, pegando lá atoalhados descartáveis. Em seguida, sentou e começou a limpá-la, olhando atenciosamente para seu rosto. Ela lhe olhava com a pupila dilatada, passeando os olhos com minúcia por todo o seu corpo nu.

—O que foi?—Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso.

—Você até que é bonito.— Disse simplesmente.

Ele sorriu, ainda limpando sua barriga. —Entendi o que você quis dizer. Vou traduzir: _você é muito lindo, muito gostoso. Não sei como eu ainda te resisto_.— Sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la. —Você também é linda, gostosa. Não sei como te resisto.— Apertou sua bochecha.

Ela não sorriu. Ele teve até uma impressão de que ela tinha ficado repentinamente sem humor. Ela continuou olhando atenciosamente seu rosto, enquanto ele passava loção de limpeza em sua barriga.

—Posso descer agora?

—Não. Por que deveria?

—Você conseguiu o que queria, agora pode me dispensar.— Ela deu de ombros, normal.

—Você está enganada. Eu não consegui o que queria. No fundo eu queria ver você ofegante, descontrolada, estremecendo de satisfação, não frustrada como está agora.— Fez uma careta, vestindo sua boxer. —Acabei tendo que agir como um filho da puta egoísta.— Inclinou e beijou seu queixo. —Mas eu fico te devendo.— Piscou e sorriu.

—Você não está devendo nada, Cullen.— Ela corrigiu.

Ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo, dizendo para si que se ficasse perto dela muito tempo iria enlouquecer com suas mudanças repentinas de comportamento, com as tiradas que ela dava e com ela tentando se manter à distância o tempo todo.

Suspirou, buscando paciência. —Me ponha para dormir e você ficará livre...Por hora.— Impôs teimoso, pegou a mão dela e levou até sua boca para um beijo. —Por hora, porque amanhã você irá sair comigo.

—O quê?— Ela arregalou os olhos com descrença.

—Sim, senhora.— Puxou sua mão, fazendo com que ela se levantasse e fossem juntos para o toalete lavar as mãos. —Amanhã sairemos à tarde.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, cética. —Eu começo a achar que você está com problemas sérios de raciocínio. Eu já te expliquei que não posso. Já falei várias vezes que não dá.

Ele abraçou-a por trás, olhando-a pelo espelho. Seu rosto estava tenso.

—Relaxe, baby. Dê um jeito de sair sem que ninguém saiba.— Acariciou suas costas , fazendo-a estremecer. Sua reação era uma mostra nítida de que ela não estava satisfeita. Porém, ele não sabia como podia satisfazê-la se ela era toda arisca e não o deixava tocá-la _lá_.

—Edward, não acho uma boa idéia. A gente não pode ficar fazendo isso. Eu não posso marcar dia seguinte com você. Qual parte do não dá você não entendeu? Não sou alguém que valha a pena você arriscar sua vida.— Tinha um vinco de preocupação em sua testa.

Ele sorriu alto, ergueu-a no colo e a levou de volta para a cama. —Por que estando com você eu arriscaria minha vida?

Ela levou a mão à boca. —Eu não quis dizer isso. Er... Eu quis dizer que não sou alguém que valha a pena você ficar perdendo sua vida, seu tempo. Eu não posso... Não vou te dar o que as outras podem.

—Ai, pára, Cygne. Você perturba com esse assunto.— Se jogou por cima dela e a beijou brincalhão várias vezes na testa. —Sabia que eu adorei a massagem?— Abriu lentamente as pernas dela com a sua. —Você bem que podia me deixar devolver.

—Cala a boca, Cullen.— Ela fechou as pernas e ele sorriu alto.

Persistente, ele mordiscou sua orelha. —Ia te deixar tão relaxada... Diz se não foi bom minha boca deliciosa nos seus seios.

Ela lhe olhava atenta, repuxando o lábio em uma careta, fingindo censura. Ele sorria, se divertindo, no mesmo instante que beijava sua bochecha.

—Vou te mostrar como seria.— Encostou a boca em seus lábios e deslizou a língua devagar no lábio superior. Ela ficou de olhos abertos, lhe olhando.

—Você só pensa nisso?— Ofegou e mordeu a ponta da sua língua, rindo contra vontade.

Ele sorriu e inverteu suas posições, colocando-a por cima.

—Nem sempre. Mas perto de garotas como você não tem como pensar em outra coisa. Você grita sexo bom.

—Ai ai, nada a ver seu comentário.— Ela sorriu, deitou a cabeça em seu peito, e ele acariciou seu cabelo, levando uma mecha até seu rosto. Ela tinha um cheiro bom, e ele agora era viciado até nisso. Ele sabia que aquilo estava ficando íntimo demais, pois o certo depois de um orgasmo era cada um ir para o seu lado. Mas não, estavam deitados, conversando, rindo, e dando carinho um ao outro, o que era, no mínimo, estranho.

Tudo bem que não tinham feito sexo propriamente dito, mesmo assim, se comparado aos seus outros pós-sexo, esse estava diferente. Todavia, ele pouco se importava. Adorou tê-la como uma gata preguiçosa espalhada em cima dele, com seus cabelos esvoaçados para todos os lados.

—Eu não sei da onde você tirou essa sua idéia.— Ela murmurou meigamente, enquanto acariciava seu peitoral com a unha. —Eu me acho normal. Sempre fui uma menina normal.

—Você não se vê direito.

—Não. Eu sei que sou bonita, não disse o contrário.

—E o presunçoso sou eu.— Interrompeu, sorrindo.

—Não. Sou modesta.— Ela sorriu, e ele gostava dela assim, sorrindo. —Mas é que minha beleza é normal. Nada exótica. Eu não tenho as pernas longas como às dessas modelos que costumam vir às festas. Eu sou uma bonita comum.— Explicou e ele adorou aquela faceta presumida dela. —Mas eu não acho que seja sexy. Queria realmente saber porque você acha isso de mim: _que eu grito sexo bom_. Aff.

—Às vezes o conceito de beleza do senso comum não é a mesma de todos os homens. Eu acho você linda de um jeito apelativo. Seu cabelo é meio selvagem; o modo como você se veste é discreto, mas está dizendo assim: _sou quente_. Também gosto do fato de você usar pouca maquiagem, fica tudo mais singular, mais cru. Acho que gosto de tudo em você.— _Que porra era essa que disse_? Perguntou-se atordoado. Não era exatamente isso que queria dizer. Ele queria só confirmar que tudo nela lhe chamava para sexo, não que gostava de tudo dela. Argh, conversar o deixou confuso. Era melhor mudar esse quadro logo, antes que a menina achasse que ele estava caído por ela. Coisa que ele não estava. _Não mesmo_. —Bom, eu até me preocupei antes com o tamanho dos seus seios, mas até disso eu gostei. Eles cabem direitinho na minha mão e na minha boca... Hmmm, e que biquinho delicioso.— Gracejou, apertando suas costas.

Ela sorriu. —Você nunca fala sério?— Levantou um pouco o corpo, sorrindo. Sua expressão era divertida, o olhar completamente cálido.

—O quê? Eu avisei que tudo que homem pensa gira em torno disso.— Sorriu. —Aliás, voltando para as suas roupas, eu não ligaria se você usasse sempre saias sem meia-calça. Tudo facilitaria o meu objetivo.

—Eu não vou levar isso a sério. Você é muito bobo.— Ela fez careta, ainda sorrindo e ficaram em silêncio cúmplice um tempo.

—Edward, eu tenho que ir.— Disse, levantou devagar e procurou o short dela no chão, começando em seguida a vesti-lo. Ele levantou e sentou na beira da cama, vendo-a se arrumar.

—Você vai me encontrar pela tarde?— Quis saber.

Ela parou de costas e respirou fundo, enquanto passava as mãos freneticamente no cabelo, organizando-o. Depois colocou a mão no bolso e pegou algo que parecia um celular, igual o da muçulmana, porém de cor diferente. Ela o examinou um tempo, então suspirou e o guardou de volta. Edward imaginou que ela não fosse responder mais, porém, depois de um tempo, ela virou em sua direção, respirou fundo e o olhou com determinação.

—Onde?

Ele pensou por um instante. Se dependesse exclusivamente dele, ele iria para algum quarto de motel e tentaria sua resistência até que ela cedesse. Quem sabe assim, ele perderia essa fissura nela. No entanto, se propusesse isso, era certeza que ela iria escorregar, logo, resignado, ele deveria lhe dar a opção de escolher onde ela queria ir.

—Você escolhe. Só não pode ser lugares muito públicos, por mim e por você.

Ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios com alguma idéia iluminando seus olhos.

—Hmmm. Eu não conheço a cidade. Você poderia mostrá-la para mim.— Deu a opção, um pouco receosa.

Ele puxou-a pela mão e sentou-a em seu colo.

—Mas eu acabei de te falar que não podemos ir a lugares públicos.— Acariciou seu rosto com as costas das mãos.

—O _Lyon_ não pode, mas outro garoto pode.— Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando para ele completar mentalmente o que ela queria instilar. Ele ponderou se conseguiria desfilar por aí sem que descobrissem quem era, tomando nota que o único jeito era não saindo em seus carros, nem em sua moto.

Uma idéia surgiu, algo que há muito tempo ele já queria fazer.

—Você tem bicicleta?— Perguntou entusiasmado.

—Não...— Respondeu com desânimo. —Também não imagino como sairia de casa com uma.

—E seu amigo?

—Acho que não tem.

—Tudo bem, alugamos uma para você na praça.

—Hmmm, pode ser.

—Amanhã nos encontramos quatro horas no farol. Lá é um lugar neutro e é perto daqui. Dá para eu ir com a bicicleta do Rilley.— Ela assentiu, deu um selinho nele e fez menção de se levantar do seu colo para sair. Ele a segurou, impedindo. —Promete que vai?— Pediu matreiro. Ele se sentia um pouco ansioso em imaginar que ela pudesse lhe dar um bolo.

Ela sorriu. —Ao contrário de um certo Cullen que não cumpre a palavra, eu cumpro a minha. Eu vou estar lá.— Disse mordazmente, reclamando por ele ter pego em seus seios, quando prometeu não fazer.

Ele abraçou-a forte pela cintura e a fez deitar por cima dele de novo, com sua mão em concha por cima do seu sutiã. —Espere eu dormir, gatinha. Deixa leãozinho grudar nas suas mamas até dormir.— Pediu matreiramente, dando uma piscada.

Ela rolou os olhos e fez tsc tsc, com descrença. —Nossa, como você é descarado, Cullen!

—Eu sou homem.— sorriu, abraçando ela forte. Ela sorriu junto e deitou de lado na cama, colocando uma perna e metade do corpo sobre ele.

—Durma rápido porque já são duas da manhã.— Ela acariciou seu cabelo, carinhosamente, penetrando os dedos por toda extensão, enquanto olhava em seu rosto.

Ele ligou o som no controle e ficou olhando para ela, sentindo uma sensação estranha. Ela bocejou ainda deslizando os dedos em seu cabelo e ele acariciou sua sobrancelha com o dedo, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para receber a carícia. Ela realmente era uma gata mimada. Na verdade, uma gata ambígua, quase inexplicável. Inicialmente era arisca, selvagem, depois baixava a guarda e se entregava.

Ele queria simplesmente fechar os olhos e se entregar à calma de ter ela ali em sua cama, acariciando seu cabelo. Suspirou, e, de novo, algo nele gritou alerta, dizendo que aquilo estava intrínseco demais, acolhedor demais. Instantaneamente preocupado, começou a argumentar com o seu cérebro que era só um momento, que não tinha nada de errado nisso. Ela era só uma menina diferente, um pouco misteriosa, um pouco estranha, um pouco a garota errada, um pouco restrita, mas como ultimamente ele estava gostando muito de coisas _proibidas,_ queria embarcar nessa aventura. Nada mais que isso. Ele não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Tentando cortar o clima romântico que pairava no ar, resolveu brincar de novo. —Se tivesse algo para distrair, com certeza dormiria mais rápido. Poderia mamar em você, igual criança.

—Grrrr. Não enche, Cullen.— Ela deu um tapa devagar em seu braço, repreendendo suas brincadeiras. Em resposta, ele sorriu alto e a apertou no abraço, com o corpo já relaxando.

—Mas poderia ser ao contrário, você poderia...— Interrompeu sugestivamente, já de olhos fechados, a cabeça relaxada no travesseiro.

—Cullen.— Sua censura saiu manhosa, e ele sorriu de novo. A respiração dela estava regular, lenta, e a pequena mão agora acariciava seu peito abrindo e fechando, em movimentos cada vez mais lentos.

—Oncinha... Vai de minissaia amanhã... Eu podia fazer tanta coisa gostosa com você.— Sussurrou, com os dedos deslizando em sua nuca.

—Edward.— Ela queria brigar, mas sua voz já era um murmúrio.

Ele ficou olhando para o teto, ouvindo a música e pensando no que ela tinha falado mais cedo sobre sua vida. No fundo, ele sentia que era uma fria andar com ela. O que acontecia entre eles era precipitação e teima do seu lado.

Fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com o braço, ainda divagando sobre ela. Era errado se envolver com alguém comprometida e de uma família tradicional, dessas que não deixam a filha nem sair de casa. Mas ele gostou do erro. Iria tirar a sensação de monotonia do seu mundo. Aliás, para um garoto completamente metódico e preso à rotina, seu mundo ultimamente teve muitas mudanças.

Ele abriu os olhos depois de um tempo, olhou para ela e ela estava de olhos fechados.

—_Cygne_...— Chamou-a, notando que ela estava perdendo os sentidos. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ela dormir com ele.

—É bela.— Sussurrou, lânguida.

—Hum?

—Bela.— Soprou.

Ele riu sem sons. Depois ele que era o presunçoso! A menina ficou com ele duas vezes e já queria adotar apelidos carinhosos. Tudo bem que ela era linda, mas adotar apelidos carinhosos já era muito _romanticozinho_ pro seu gosto. Ele preferia chamá-la de gatinha, tigresa, leoa, oncinha. Já que ele era seu leão, ele precisava de uma felina.

Ainda rindo dela, suspirou e estendeu a mão para apagar a luz. Ele a abraçou e fechou seu corpo sobre o dela, decidindo que não tinha nada demais em ela dormir um pouco com ele. Antes da festa lá embaixo terminar, ela acordaria.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento, inspirando o seu cheiro, ainda se debatendo por que gostava tanto daquilo. Todavia, sem querer pensar mais, relaxou, aconchegou sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, se entregando em seguida ao sono.

Horas mais tarde, acordou com algo vibrando embaixo dele. Ele estava completamente abraçado a ela de lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seus seios, o cabelo dela caindo em seu rosto, ela com uma perna enroscada nele, o braço dele enrolando possessivamente sua cintura. Nossa, aquilo estava intimo demais. Mesmo assim não se afastou.

O celular dela vibrou embaixo do braço dele, então, ainda de olhos fechados, moveu a mão, pegou-o e se questionou se a acordaria ou não para atender. Abriu os olhos e uma mensagem piscava na tela. O celular era de ultima geração, ele nunca tinha visto nada igual. Era uma espécie de MP15. Ele afastou um pouco, bocejou e olhou-a minuciosamente. Mesmo com pouca claridade no quarto, ela estava linda, em abandono, como se pertencesse à cama, com seus cabelos esvoaçados, ainda dormindo profundamente.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e desistiu de acordá-la, não querendo profanar algo tão angelical. Então, sabendo que estava errado, porém, muito curioso, abriu a mensagem e leu, devagar.

_Desculpe atrapalhar o selvagerismo, Bellinha, mas sujou. Não sei quem o chamou, mas o baba-ovo tá na área. Temos que ir. Se ele descobrir você aqui, meu pai me mata. Vou ficar mais uns quinze minutos aqui com ela, depois vou vazar. Saia pela pego no local combinado._

_J.H._

Edward não tinha entendido muita coisa, mas pôde notar que ela já tinha que ir. Esse devia ser o amigo que dava cobertura para que ela saísse. Antes de acordá-la, Edward resolveu primeiro fazer algo por si: pegar o número do telefone dela sem que ela soubesse, assim, em uma emergência, ele poderia ligar.


	5. Capítulo 05 Presença

**Capítulo - Presença**

Quase onze horas da manhã, Edward acordou relaxado. Após um banho, desceu as escadas e se deparou com a casa de Rilley em verdadeiro caos, com alguns funcionários já tirando o excesso da bagunça. Imediatamente se direcionou à cozinha e começou a preparar seu lanche matinal.

—Bom dia, Edward.— Rilley apareceu na cozinha e o cumprimentou com indiferença. Seu semblante era exausto quando se sentou à mesinha redonda de lanche.

—Bom dia. — Cerrou os olhos estranhando o cumprimento educado do amigo, depois deu de ombros sem levar em conta sua educação incomum. Edward fazia uma vitamina de morangos, de costas para a mesa a qual Rilley sentou, e, enquanto o liquidificador batia os morangos, foi até o armário pegar o suplemento. Podia sentir os olhos do Rilley sobre ele. Seu silêncio era incômodo.

—Você faz o suficiente para mim, por favor.— Rilley pediu e se debruçou sobre a mesa.

Edward rolou os olhos zombando de sua gentileza e aumentou no recipiente as quantidades de morango e de suplemento.

—Vou pegar sua bike para dar uma volta mais tarde.— Edward avisou, tentando cortar o clima tenso.

Rilley deu de ombros. —Ela está no sótão. Fique à vontade.— Informou educadamente.

Edward terminou de bater o suplemento, distribuiu o conteúdo em dois copos e sentou-se à mesa, em frente a ele.

—Obrigado.— Rilley agradeceu sem ao menos erguer o olhar.

Edward cerrou os punhos e levantou da cadeira. —Qual é, Rilley! Eu posso agüentar qualquer tipo de indiferença ou mesmo suas indiretas, mas: _por favor e obrigado_, não!— Reclamou e foi sentar-se na banqueta de bar em frente ao balcão de mármore, deixando-o sozinho na mesa.

—Só estou sendo o que você é.— O amigo retrucou com um dar de ombros.

Edward suspirou, levou o conteúdo do seu copo à boca e fixou o olhar em Rilley um tempo. Sabia que tentar dialogar, ou mesmo questionar sua atitude, como já fez muitas vezes esses dias, não iria ajudar. E por um instante lembrou-se do que Isy disse: _Você__ tem que ter atitude, não só palavras_.

Em outro tempo, por muitas vezes, Rilley tentou ser próximo, e, em oposição, Edward nunca o permitiu entrar em sua vida. Talvez agora fosse uma boa hora para dividir algo e mostrar que não era tão insensível como Rilley imaginava que fosse.

Sentou-se novamente à mesa, olhou para Rilley e respirou fundo, preparando-se psicologicamente para o assunto que levantaria. De súbito falou: Hoje completa nove meses. — Sussurrou, sentindo o frio da nostalgia o percorrer. Não era preciso mais palavras para que Rilley entendesse ao que se referia. Em resposta, Rilley se sentou direito, aparentemente surpreso, e ficou lhe olhando um tempo, desarmado.

—Eu sinto muito.— Disse pesaroso. —Mais tarde vou ver sua mãe. Er... Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

Edward ergueu os ombros em um suspiro longo e enfadado. —Faz isso. Não sei se sou uma boa companhia hoje. Vou fazer algo diferente para matar o tempo e não ficar pensando nisso.— Disse pausadamente. —Vou sair com uma menina.— Expôs naturalmente.

Rilley franziu o cenho, desconfiado, e seguidamente apareceu um pequeno riso no canto do seu lábio.

—Tipo... Um encontro?

—Mais ou menos.— Disse indolente, tentando dissimular a importância do assunto.

—Com aquela menina de ontem?— Especulou.

—Sim.— Edward levantou e serviu mais um pouco de vitamina em seu copo. Rilley encostou-se à geladeira, em sua frente.

—Que rolo é esse com ela? —Questionou, e Edward percebeu rápido a concessão.

Não sabia ao certo o que era essa sua relação com Cygne, no entanto, ainda que não tivesse certeza do que queria com esse envolvimento complicado, sentia momentânea necessidade de comentar o assunto.

—Não é um encontro. —Expôs. — Ela é comprometida. Só vamos andar um pouco de bike, nada demais.

Rilley coçou o queixo, surpreso. —É inacreditável... Eu nunca vi você nesse tipo de passeio com meninas. Também nunca te vi com meninas se não fosse exclusivamente para sexo ou festas.

—Você também não.— Replicou, divertido.

—É, mas eu namorei sério uma vez. Você não.— Rilley sorriu satisfeito. — Bem, a tranca e a chave para a bike estão nela. Se cuida.

Edward subiu para o quarto, tomou banho e escolheu uma roupa no vasto armário que mantinha lá. Um casual jeans e camiseta. Entretanto, adicionou ao traje uma blusa de frio com capuz. Assim passaria despercebido de fãs e paparazzo.

Às três e meia saiu sorrateiramente da casa do Rilley, olhando sempre em volta para conferir se tinha paparazzi à espreita. Para sua sorte não tinha. Parou a bike perto do farol, trancou-a na corrente e caminhou até perto do mar, onde sentou e apreciou a imensidão do azul do mar. Fazia algum tempo que não ia ali. Costumava ir logo que mudou para Liverpool, acompanhado por seu pai. Naquela época ainda tinham tempo um para o outro, todavia nos tempos seguintes o general se envolveu acirradamente nas negociações de paz e em sua maioria de tempo ficava em Londres.

Respirou fundo, nostálgico com a lembrança. No mesmo momento balançou a cabeça e não se permitiu pensar. Ainda que a saudade o abatesse, não se permitiria sofrer. Como fuga, procurou em seu cérebro algo para pensar e direcionou seus pensamentos mais uma vez para a noite passada, para a garota que passou a noite com ele.

Após ler a mensagem e gravar o número dela no seu celular, deitou-se confortavelmente atrás dela e passeou os dedos devagar em sua cintura e costela, com o rosto mergulhado em seus cabelos. Ela resmungou preguiçosa algumas vezes, para minutos depois bocejar e sorrir.

—Eu estou tendo um pesadelo?— Ela murmurou manhosamente, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Ele rolou os olhos e apertou-a descaradamente no quadril dele.

—Está sim. Já que não é real, que tal fazermos com que este pesadelo vire o sonho que toda menina queria ter comigo?

Ela abriu os olhos e lhe olhou com censura, torcendo os lábios numa careta. —Ai, Cullen, como você é convencido. — Ele sorriu e a virou de frente para si, depois a moveu para cima do seu peito.

—Não sou convencido. Só aceitei a realidade.— Piscou e ela sorriu, acariciando o seu peito. —Gatinha, lamento dizer, mas acho que está na sua hora. A festa deve estar quase acabando.— Informou indisposto a mostrar que tinha lido sua mensagem. O modo mais sutil de fazê-la ir era lhe lembrar as horas, pensou.

Instantaneamente assustada, ela levantou a cabeça. —Quanto tempo eu dormi?— Ofegou, afastou-se do seu abraço e sentou.

—No máximo umas três horas.

Apressadamente, ela levantou, procurou sua blusa e vestiu. Ele continuou deitado, com as mãos atrás da nuca enquanto ela se aprontava. Com um olhar distraído e preocupado, ela ajoelhou na cama, se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo rápido no rosto.

—Até mais.— Despediu-se tensa.

—Até mais tarde.— Puxou-a pela mão, enfatizando o compromisso. Ela assentiu brevemente e deu uns passos com sua bota na mão rumo à porta. — Gatinha...— Ele chamou-a. Ela virou, distraída. —Caso você não queira passar de novo pela festa, tem uma saída exclusiva aqui no quarto. Você já sai na praia.— Informou apontando para a sacada.

Em silêncio, ela se aproximou da varanda e olhou para baixo, analisando a escada. —Ok. Vou descer por aqui.— Avisou, virou para ele, deu um tchau tímido, colocou os pés e mãos na escada e desceu.

De volta ao presente, sentiu uma mudança sutil no solo por trás dele, virou o rosto e se deparou com Cygne, vestida em uma calça jeans, blusa de capuz azul e óculos de sol com lente amarela.

—Oi.— Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sentou-se ao seu lado na areia e abraçou as próprias pernas.

—Oi. Tudo bem?— Arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele sabia que não eram um casal, mesmo assim esperou por sua iniciativa em lhe dar um beijo. Como ela não o fez, ele não soube como agir. Não sabia se ela estava impondo espaço ou coisa parecida.

—Estou bem.— Ela pôs o queixo sobre o joelho e direcionou o olhar ao agitado mar.

—Quer ficar aqui ou quer passear pela cidade como combinamos?— Ele deu a opção.

Ela permaneceu calada um tempo, antes de responder inexpressiva. —Você quem sabe.

Ele olhou-a por alguns segundos sem entender sua atitude distante quando parecia bem pela manhã. Podia ser que o motivo fosse algum contratempo em sua casa, pensou.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Onde?— Questionou distraída.

—Na sua casa, com seus pais.

Ela respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar. —Não.

Disposto a não perder tempo e, quem sabe, mudar seu humor, resolveu seguir o que combinaram.

—Então vamos.— Levantou e sacudiu a calça para tirar a areia.

Caminharam até o farol, ele destrancou a bike e a empurrou até a praça, local em que alugariam uma bike para Cygne. Em completo silêncio, ela andou ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados em sua frente. O silêncio estava desconfortável, o que o levou a se perguntar qual o real motivo de ter saído com ela. Ele tinha outra idéia do que seria o passeio. Mentalmente tinha programado algo livre, divertido. Não parecia que o problema dela era com ele, estava claro, mesmo assim, ele se sentia mal em não ser íntimo o suficiente para perguntar.

Ele deixou-a ao lado de fora do bicicletário e entrou na loja. Minutos depois saiu frustrado.

—Não tem bikes para alugar.— Informou desanimado.

—Tudo bem.— Ela torceu o bico e levantou os ombros em um suspiro, apática.

O passeio estava fadado ao fracasso. A garota não dava a mínima para estar ali ou não, e aparentemente seu plano de andar de bike tinha ido por água abaixo. Ele irritou-se profundamente, porque não agüentava ser contrariado.

—Tudo bem o quê?— Exasperou. _Se fosse para ter uma companhia robótica era melhor não ter, saco!_

—Tudo bem, eu vou embora.— Ela só informou, ainda indiferente, lhe entregou a bike e caminhou indolente pela calçada.

Ele acompanhou-a.

—Droga, Cygne, pra que você veio!— Inquiriu, aborrecido, acompanhando seus passos.

—Por que eu disse que vinha.— Respondeu sem alterar o tom e sem olhar para ele.

—Só por isso você veio?

—Só.— Disse convicta.

Edward esfregou os cabelos impaciente, odiando o fato de nada ter saído como planejou. Pior ainda quando não era só questão externa como, no caso, a falta das bicicletas. Nunca conviveu tempo suficiente com mulheres para ter que lidar com o mau humor de uma, conseqüentemente não sabia como agir. Era frustrante o fato de a garota ser indiferente em sair ou não com ele.

Indignado, respirou fundo e parou de andar.

—Certeza?— Perguntou. Ela pôs as mãos no bolso da blusa e também parou, finalmente olhando em seu rosto. —Olha, Cygne, paciência tem limite.— Avisou, um pouco frenético. —É a primeira vez que seu faço isso: passear com uma menina. Eu ainda fico me questionando o porquê. Planejamos uma coisa e não deu certo, e eu sou o primeiro a ficar insatisfeito com isso, porém, você devia cooperar e sugerir algo para fazer, não jogar um balde de água fria.

—Mas o que poderíamos fazer?— Ela murmurou.

Ele apertou os dedos na fronte, fechou os olhos e procurou algo na mente que pudessem fazer sem que precisassem os dois de bike. Olhou para o banco e teve uma idéia, a seguir montou na bicicleta.

—Senta aqui.— Apontou, decidido, para o quadro da bike.

—O quê?— Ela franziu o cenho sem entender.

—Senta aqui.— Passou a mão no cano. Em resposta, ela balançou a cabeça com descrença. Sem perda de tempo, ele puxou-a pela blusa de frio e a fez sentar, movimento que quase os derrubou. Logo após, apoiou o pés firmemente no chão, levou a mão até sua nuca e trouxe o ouvido dela até sua boca. —Você tem sorte que eu estou te colocando para sentar no cano.— Mordiscou sua orelha, quebrando o gelo. —Mais tarde você vai sentar em mim. — Brincou disposto a provocá-la.

Ela sorriu um pouco. —Vai esperando, Cullen.

_Ok, sua garota estava de volta_. Sorriu e pedalou pela ciclovia. Ele nunca tinha carregado alguém no quadro de alguma bicicleta. Era meio desconfortável, admitia, mas ainda assim gostou da sensação. O sol estava tímido no céu, outros casais passavam por eles, e ele gostava da experiência e sensação de normalidade. Talvez arrumar uma namorada não fosse uma idéia fora de cogitação como sempre pensou.

Nem passava pela sua cabeça que pessoas normais faziam esse tipo de coisa nos fins de semana quando ele estava trancado em um quarto vendo jogos. A imagem de namorados que tinha era somente da Rose e do James, que viviam brigando. Dizia para si que não queria se enrolar com ninguém para não perder a liberdade, no entanto, a sensação de liberdade ao passear com ela era enorme.

A brisa batia brandamente em seu rosto, junto com alguns fios soltos de cabelos dela. O perfume suave invadia seu sistema quando ele inclinava o nariz ao seu pescoço, e, francamente, ele gostava. Muito mais por saber que depois dessa experiência não haveria cobranças entre eles.

—Deu tudo certo quando você voltou para sua casa?— Ele introduziu um assunto logo que chegaram à Cavern Beatles, o pub onde se localizava o museu dos Beatles.

—Sim.— Ela não mostrou intenção em estender o assunto e desceu. Ele encontrou o local para prender a bike, inclinou e trancou a roda. Cygne ficou próxima, se alongando.

—Tudo bem aí? Vai uma massagem?— Deu um tapinha brincalhão em seu bumbum.

Ela torceu os lábios contrariada. —Ai, Cullen.

—Ele tinha que servir para alguma coisa, né, já que não serve para eu morder.— Sorriu e levantou, indo em seguida para entrada do bar.

Ele se perguntou se deveria dar ou não a mão para ela, como outros casais presentes. Decidiu ser melhor não quando a viu colocar as mãos no bolso, provavelmente sem dar a mínima para o tipo de questionamento que ele se debatia. Talvez para ela isso fosse íntimo e ela não quisesse esse tipo de envolvimento. _Bem, ele também não queria._

Dentro do pub, ela andou ao seu lado em todo o tempo com a cabeça baixa, sempre se esquivando. Ele ajustou o capuz, também tentando passar despercebido e não foram para o local comum. Pegou somente algumas latinhas de suco na máquina e seguiram para o subsolo, parte reservada ao museu.

—Aqui você pode tirar os óculos.— Falou e tirou os óculos. Ela tirou os dela, mas permaneceu de cabeça baixa. —Relaxa. Eu tenho mais motivos que você para ficar tenso e não estou. Vem. Vou ser o guia turístico.— Avisou e apontou para um pequeno palco. —Esse aqui foi o local em que os Beatles foram descobertos.— Subiu no palco e lá tinha alguns instrumentos antigos expostos. Sentou e colocou o violão em suas pernas.

—Você ainda toca?— Ela perguntou animada. Ele ficou surpreso com a naturalidade com que ela perguntou isso, mas concluiu que provavelmente ela tivesse lido a informação em alguma revista.

—Sim. Mas faz tempo que não pratico. Estou meio sem tempo.— Fez algumas notas, ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em sua frente.

Ela tinha melhorado o humor, ele notou, mas seus olhos ainda tinham um brilho triste.

—Canta alguma coisa.— Ela pediu.

—Hmmm, não sei...— Fez charme, sorrindo torto, olhou para ela, e ela lhe olhava em expectativa. —Ok, vou encarnar John Lennon agora.— Bagunçou um pouco seu cabelo e puxou para frente. Ela sorriu com olhar doce. Ele queria que ela voltasse a sorrir como na noite anterior. Fez uma introdução e iniciou. —_Hey, Jude, não fique assim, sabe a vida ainda é bela. Esqueça tudo que aconteceu, amanhã será um novo dia_...— Cantou sussurrado, sorrindo. Ela sorriu um tempo, mas minutos depois, surpreendentemente, ela abaixou o olhar, desviando dos seus olhos. Ele continuou: —..._Muita coisa vai fazer você mudar, não tem mais razão de ser essa tristeza_.— Franziu o cenho quando percebeu que tinha um brilho em sua bochecha. Parou de tocar, estendeu a mão e levantou o seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

—O que foi agora?

—Continua.— Ela pediu, forçando um sorriso triste. —Por favor... Minha mãe cantava essa música para mim.

Ele ficou meio desconcertado ao vê-la chorar, coisa que não era acostumado, nem imaginou um dia presenciar. Ela percebeu a sua hesitação e respirou fundo, em seguida limpou os olhos, sorriu maior, mostrando que estava bem, e fez sinal com a mão para que ele continuasse.

Ele continuou: —_Se alguém te faz sofrer pra quê lembrar, mas vale tentar viver de esperança_.— Sorriu para ela, sentindo a música, fechou os olhos e aumentou um tom. —_Hey Jude, olha pra mim, veja o dia como está lindo... se o mundo agora te faz sofrer, tudo vai passar você vai ver_. _Na, na, na, na_...

Quando abriu os olhos, viu em seu rosto pela primeira vez no dia um sorriso verdadeiro. Ao fim, ele ficou até satisfeito com a sua perfomance. Era bom saber que a tinha feito sorrir genuinamente. Ela levantou de sua cadeira, se inclinou e beijou seu rosto. —Obrigada por isso.

Satisfeito por ela estar melhor, enfiou os dedos em sua nuca e impedi-a de se afastar.

—Mais tarde você agradece do jeito que eu quero.— Deu uma piscada descarada. —Você também vai cantar no microfone.— Sussurrou, deu um selinho em sua boca e a soltou. Ela balançou a cabeça com horror fingido, torceu os lábios em um riso e caminhou até o local onde ficavam os quadros antigos dos Beatles, fotos de celebridades, discos de ouro e troféus. Ele colocou o violão no pedestal e caminhou até ela. —Você gosta desse estilo de música?— Perguntou e parou ao seu lado.

—Sim. Minha mãe ouvia muito. Ela me ensinou a gostar.

Ele notou um pouco de nostalgia em sua voz ao referir-se à mãe. —Ouvia?— Repetiu curioso.

—Sim.— Respondeu entretida, enquanto olhava alguns encartes de discos antigos. Minutos depois ela se direcionou a uma vitrola musical.

—Ela não ouve mais?

—Não.— Ela programou a máquina e a música Hey Jude começou a tocar novamente.

—Ela não gosta mais de ouvir?— Insistiu, um pouco confuso.

Ela lhe olhou séria, em seguida suspirou. —Ela não pode mais.— Disse e se virou de costas.

Pelo modo como ela respondeu, ele imaginou ser um assunto delicado.

—Ela está doente? — cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao lado dela.

—Não, Cullen... Está morta.— Disse amarga e levantou os olhos, olhando-o sombriamente. —Hoje faz nove meses.— Adicionou.

A coincidência causou comoção nele, ao ponto de não saber mais o que comentar. Ela abaixou o olhar e a música se seguiu.

—Eu sinto muito.— Ele lamentou, optando por não dar ênfase ao assunto.

Morte era um tema que particularmente não gostava de deliberar. Talvez em outro momento desfiassem o fato, obviamente não agora. Disposto a confortá-la, deu um passo em direção a ela e a abraçou, apertando-a ao seu peito. —Você e seus irmãos devem sentir muita falta. Não imagino minha casa sem o equilíbrio que minha mãe trás.

—Não tenho irmãos.— Sussurrou introspectiva.

Sem planejar, ele tinha descoberto mais sobre ela, algo que aparentemente ela nem tinha intenção de falar. Instantaneamente lembrou do que tinham conversado à noite, e o fato de descobrir agora que ela não tinha mãe o deixou confuso.

—Eu não entendo, ontem você disse que seus pais tinham planos para você.— Comentou reflexivo. Ela se afastou do seu abraço e se direcionou ao estoque de discos, olhando fixamente a prateleira. Ele deu uns passos até ela e colocou as mãos em sua cintura, pousando o nariz em seu pescoço.

—Eu não te disse nada disso.— Ela negou. —Você supôs.

—Sim. Mas você não contradisse.

—Vamos a outro lugar?— Evadiu-se do assunto, afastou-se sutilmente e pôs as mãos nos bolsos da blusa.

—Os outros pontos turísticos da cidade estão fechados por ser domingo.— Ele explicou desgostoso e caminhou ao lado dela enquanto subiam as escadas.

—Tudo bem. Então podemos ir embora.— Ela deu de ombros, distante novamente.

Ele olhou no relógio e ainda eram cinco e quinze. Deveria deixá-la ir, pensou. Decididamente sair não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Ao alcançar o térreo, ela se virou para ele, já com o celular na mão e apertou algum número. Ele teve a impressão de que ela iria se despedir.

—Então, foi legal o passeio...

—Dá um tempo, Cygne.— Interrompeu e enlaçou, forçadamente, sua cintura quando já estavam na calçada em frente ao pub. —Por que está tão esquiva hoje?— Murmurou brandamente e levou os dedos a sua nuca.

—Porque sou assim.— Sussurrou triste, com os olhos desviados dos seus. No mesmo instante, ele levantou seu rosto e a fez olhar para ele, ainda esperando uma resposta plausível. Ela levantou a mão e acariciou pesarosamente seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. —Sabe, Cullen, é exatamente em um dia como hoje que lembro porque tenho que ficar longe de você.

Ele deu uma olhada em volta desentendido e viu outros casais andando nas ruas, de mãos dadas.

—Pelo fato de ser domingo, e domingo ser um dia de pessoas comprometidas estarem com seus pares?— Supôs.

—Não. Não é isso.

Ele tinha a impressão de ter um corpo sem vida nos braços, faltava pouco para desistir de tentar.

—Cygne, é o seguinte, tem como, por favor, você parar de estragar o meu dia? Se você tem motivos de não estar legal, saiba que eu também tenho. No entanto, não estou transformando minhas frustrações em indiferença com você.— Segurou seu rosto nas mãos. —Hoje, coincidentemente, faz nove meses que perdi seu pai, e estou aqui exatamente tentando não pensar nisso, tentando não voltar para casa e ver minha mãe sofrendo, meu irmão apontando mais um culpado. Resolvi sair porque estava cansado de me trancar em meu mundo. E a única pessoa que achei seguro fazer isso sem risco de envolvimento foi com você. Todavia você está me fazendo arrepender seriamente disso.

Ela lhe olhou por minutos, pensativa, então inclinou o rosto e o pousou sob o seu queixo.

—Desculpe. Eu juro que não queria isso. Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente.— Murmurou melancólica.

Ele se debatia com o porquê de não acabar logo com isso, em por que não a deixava ir de uma vez. Seu limite de paciência já tinha se ultrapassado e muito. Pensou que teria um domingo longe de problemas e o que teve foi uma tarde estressante, cheia de altos e baixos. Não pensou que seria tão complicado.

—Olha só, Cygne, eu sei que você também gosta de ficar comigo, porém, eu não vou insistir mais. Você pode me mandar sair do seu pé, me chamar de metido, pode rir de mim, mas ser essa mosca morta não. Eu não agüento isso. Decida agora: se você quiser continuar o passeio, você tem que estar comigo, tem que esquecer o mundo lá fora. Mas se quiser voltar para o seu mundo, tudo bem.

Ela abaixou o olhar e passou algum tempo calada. Insistente, ele suspirou, apertou os dedos em sua nuca, e sem aviso, segurou firmemente sua cintura e cobriu sua boca com a dele, persuadindo-a com a ponta da língua. Inicialmente ela retesou surpresa, segundos depois abriu rendida os lábios e levou a língua para a boca, correspondendo afavelmente ao beijo.

A reação já familiar a ela rapidamente o invadiu, pulsação, eletricidade e conseqüentemente excitação, com um leão incorporando faminto entre suas pernas. Uma das suas mãos escorregou em seu pescoço, mantendo-a domada, enquanto a outra apertava firmemente sua cintura, aproximando mais ao seu corpo. Os lábios dela eram doces, macios, e moviam-se lentamente nos seus, com intimidade. A sensação de aprazer inchou em seu peito, fazendo sua pulsação correr, enchendo-o de satisfação.

Ele precisava tirar a sensação de distância que pairava sobre eles, e o modo eficaz era com seus lábios colados. Com a língua explorando avidamente cada centímetro da boca úmida, passeou os dedos em seus cabelos macios, brandamente, sem descolar os lábios.

Ela arfou, buscando ar e se afastou um pouco, recebendo beijos no canto de seus lábios.

Satisfeito com suas respostas, abraçou-a ao seu peito. —Melhor, gatinha?— Sorriu presunçoso ao vê-la sorrindo, de olhos fechados. Ela respirou fundo e assentiu. Ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e distribuiu beijos em sua bochecha. —Seu erro foi confessar que adora meus beijos. Agora sei como te persuadir.— Beijou-a mais uma vez, calmamente. —Agora tem como, por favor, você voltar a ser a menina que sorriu para mim hoje pela madrugada?

—Sim.— Assentiu sorridente.

—Vamos.— Pegou a mão dela e a puxou em direção ao lugar onde a bike estava trancada. Enquanto caminhava, teve a impressão que ela quis desprender-se de sua mão. Entretanto a segurou firme, questionando-se por que não tinha pegado em sua mão há mais tempo. Tolice sua ter se prendido a esse detalhe, quando o que era pegar na mão quando tinha livre acesso aos seus lábios?

—Mas você não disse que os pontos turísticos estariam fechados?— Ela perguntou confusa. Ele destrancou a bike e sentou, com seus pés apoiados no chão.

—Sim, mas vamos entrar mesmo assim.— Pegou em sua cintura e a aproximou mais dele. Ela enlaçou preguiçosamente os braços em seu pescoço.—Senta aqui.— Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando sua orelha.

—É muito duro.— Ela murmurou e ofereceu o pescoço, sorrindo de canto.

Ele observou-a desconfiado se o comentário tinha segundas intenções ou se foi inocente. Ela não mudou a expressão, parecendo alheia aos seus pensamentos pervertidos.

Ele resolveu brincar. —Prometo ir devagarzinho. Vou ser gentil.— Passou sinuosamente a ponta da língua por seu pescoço.

—Incomoda mesmo assim.

Ugh, a essa altura já tinha ficado duro novamente, leãozinho estava em posição de alerta. É lógico que ela estava sendo insinuante. Ela podia ser inexperiente, mas não inocente.

—Vai valer à pena. Depois melhora.— Sorriu em sua orelha, mordendo o lóbulo.

Ela virou o rosto, beijou seus lábios levemente, em seguida se afastou. —Tudo bem. Então eu sento.— Piscou e sentou de lado no quadro. Ele sorriu e, sem perda de tempo, pedalou pela ciclovia, vez ou outra se inclinando e beijando-a no pescoço.

—Edward, por que você nunca teve uma namorada?— Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

—Por que nunca quis. O exemplo de casal próximo que tive não foi muito bom, então resolvi ser livre, curtir a vida. —Atravessaram o parque Walton Hall, porém estava cheio. Não era o que ele queria.

—Mas você nunca amou?

—Não só amei como amo.— Disse sério. —Amo minha mãe, meu carro e futebol.

—Seu bobo.— Sorriram cheios de intimidade. —Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Você já amou uma mulher?

—Sim. Todas. Sem exceção. Meu coração é imenso.— Inclinou o rosto e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ela olhou para ele e fez uma careta de reprovação. Ele sorriu mais. —Tá, você quer saber se já fui apaixonado por alguém?— Ela ficou calada. Ele virou na esquina que daria para o museu. —Não. Nunca me apaixonei. —Esclareceu. Ela encerrou as perguntas.

—Olha, Cygne, se alguém conseguir tirar fotos nossas e isso for parar nos tablóides, pelo amor de Deus, assuma que era um seqüestro!— Sorriu e inclinou novamente para beijar seu pescoço, adorando aquela sensação de livre acesso.

Ela sorriu ética. —Rá! E eu que estaria te seqüestrando?

—Isso mesmo. Vou dizer que estava drogado e que você que me obrigou a te levar aqui. Nunca ninguém acreditaria que o Lyon iria andar de bike com uma mina desse jeito em pleno domingo à tarde.— Sorriu e só então notou que não era o único nas ruas com uma garota sentada no quadro.

—Pensei que você hoje seria o Edward Cullen, não o Lyon.— Ela ralhou, fingindo severidade.

—Eu sou somente Edward, e você agora vai ser minha namorada francesa.— Informou logo que chegaram ao museu. Ela lhe olhou desentendida. Ele decidiu que explicaria depois.

Após prender a bike, ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a carteira. Colocou a mão livre na cintura dela e caminhou até a janela. Tinham dois seguranças dentro de uma janelinha. Ela lhe olhava ainda sem entender o que ele faria, até que pararam em frente à janela e Edward falou com o segurança.

—Boa tarde. Eu estou com um probleminha, o senhor podia me ajudar?— Pegou um bolo de notas de cem na carteira e colocou visivelmente em sua mão. —Meu nome é Edward, e minha namorada veio da França conhecer a cidade, porém todos os locais que ela desejava conhecer estão fechados.

O segurança olhou sutilmente para o dinheiro, então torceu os lábios com uma careta de desagrado. Edward se questionou se ele não gostou da quantia. Inesperadamente o segurança arregalou os olhos.

—Edward...? Você quer dizer: Lyon!— Ofegou, em seguida deu um sorriso largo de reconhecimento. Edward sorriu sem jeito. Seu disfarce caiu.

—Sim. Sou .— Já era fim de tarde, então não fazia mais sentido permanecer de óculos. Tirou-os.

—Eu não sabia que estava namorando... Minha filha não disse nada sobre isso.— Ele olhou atentamente para Cygne, que abaixou o olhar. —Vamos, entre.— Animado, ele apertou um botão e a porta se abriu. —Minha filha não vai acreditar que você esteve aqui. Você pode tirar uma foto comigo?

Aproximou-se e entregou um celular para o outro segurança, encostando-se logo após entre Edward e Cygne. Ela disfarçadamente se afastou. O segurança não percebeu sua atitude, mas Edward sim.

—Podem ficar à vontade. Meu turno só termina às oito.— Avisou e sorriu maliciosamente.

Disposto a não perder tempo, Edward pegou na mão da Cygne e caminharam pelo salão rumo às exposições maiores.

—Por que me trouxe aqui?— Ela perguntou e olhou em volta para a grande quantidade de armas de guerra expostas.

—Por quê?— Buscou a resposta no seu subconsciente. —Por que hoje você dividiu comigo algo que sua mãe gostava, agora vou dividir algo do meu pai com você.— Apontou para umas metralhadoras nas paredes. —Meu pai adorava museus bélicos. Qualquer cidade que visitávamos ele ia primeiro nesses tipos de museus.— Disse pausadamente, e essa era a primeira vez que não se sentia doer com a lembrança. Repentinamente, ela mudou o semblante e abaixou o olhar. —Hei, o que foi?— Pegou em sua cintura e encostou-a nele, segurando o seu queixo.

Ela levantou os braços e os enlaçou seu pescoço. —Eu sinto muito por ele.— Disse com pesar. —Me fala sobre ele.— Pediu gentilmente.

Ele suspirou e beijou seu rosto. —Hum, o que posso dizer... Bom, ele tinha uma verdadeira paixão por armas de fogo.— Pegou sua mão e caminharam rumo a umas metralhadoras soltas. —Ele era severo, exigente, mas era bom.

Ela lhe olhava atentamente, enquanto ouvia. Ele pegou uma submetralhadora exposta e colocou na mão dela.

—Pra que você me deu isso?— Arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Vou te dar uma aula sobre armas.— Disse e encostou-se ao seu lado. —Isto é uma submetralhadora. Aponte para algum lugar para visualizar como os soldados se sentiam com ela.— Pediu, com uma mão enlaçou sua cintura e com a outra a ajudou a segurar, fazendo-a ajustar a arma ao seu antebraço. —Por que não tira isso?— Tocou em seus óculos —Você não precisa ficar com esse óculos e esse capuz aqui.— Inclinou e afastou seu capuz na orelha, beijando depois o seu lóbulo.

Ela sorriu. —Quem garante que essas câmeras não estão ligadas?— Apontou para uma câmera.

—Acho que não estão. Hoje não está aberto ao público.— Disse enquanto deslizava a língua atrás de sua orelha. Ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça receptiva.

—Você vai falar sobre a arma ou vai esfregá-la em mim?— Murmurou brincalhona.

Por um instante, pensou que ela se referisse ao fato de estar duro, encostado nas suas costas, mas então percebeu que a submetralhadora estava encostada ao seu abdômen, apoiada por sua mão. Suspirou frustrado por ela não _lhe_ notar e ergueu a arma novamente.

—Ok, essa é a Sten, foi a arma usada na Segunda Guerra Mundial pelos britânicos. Uma arma barata na época, mas de muita serventia. Seu alcance é de 46 metros, ela pesa 3 kg e carrega 32 munições. — Colocou sua mão sobre a dela. —Dá para imaginar o que ela tinha de contra?— Inclinou, deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro e levou a boca à parte descoberta do seu pescoço, na frente.

—Não.—Os soldados tinham que chegar perto demais para atingir o alvo.— Mordeu o seu pescoço. —Imagine o que é essa distância de alcance em uma guerra. É muito perto. Perto demais...— Mordeu de novo e tirou a arma de sua mão, colocando-a na mesa, sem tirar os lábios de seu pescoço. —Eles corriam o risco de ser atingido. Ah não ser que se pegassem o inimigo despercebido.— Explicou, ela sorriu baixinho, absorta, e ele continuou mordiscando até sua orelha.

_Droga_, ele iria passar a tarde todinha duro mesmo? Leãozinho não deu sossego hoje. Bastava encostar um pouquinho nela, ele já queria atacar.

—E as armas maiores e mais potentes, você entende delas?— Murmurou e virou o rosto, procurando seus lábios, beijando-o suavemente. _Ela falou mesmo aquilo_? Tipo, ela falou mesmo sobre armas maiores e potentes?

Afastou do beijo e resolveu ir rumo aos canhões. Iria continuar o turismo para se distrair um pouquinho. Quem sabe assim _ele_ acalmava. —Vem aqui.— Puxou-a pela mão, empolgado, para frente de um canhão antigo. —Vou te dar uma aula de como se faz uma explosão.

—Quem não sabe como fazer isso?— Ela brincou, sorrindo. Ele se inclinou, e ela lhe deu um selinho. —É só encostar pólvora no fogo.— Disse sedutoramente em seus lábios.

—Só isso, né?— Ironizou e abriu seus lábios no queixo dela, mordiscando. —Eu fazendo Engenharia Nuclear para fazer explosões, e você, leiga, deu uma solução rápida!— Gracejou e apertou-a pela cintura. —Tão fácil, né, fogo e pólvora, como eu e você.

—Quem é o fogo?— Ela perguntou sugestivamente.

—Eu sou a pólvora.— Adiantou —Você não pode encostar-se a mim que fico explosivo.

Ela sorriu e o encarou, atraindo-o para seus olhos como se o sugasse. Ele segurou sua nuca, não resistiu e a beijou novamente. Ela soltou do beijo sorridente e se afastou, indo seguidamente para frente de um tanque de guerra antigo. —Pode entrar lá dentro?— Perguntou com a animação de criança fascinada com um brinquedo.

—Pode.— Respondeu e subiu pela lateral. Estendeu a mão para ela, e ela subiu logo atrás dele. Pulou dentro e a ajudou a descer, segurando sua cintura. Quando ela entrou, seguiu encantada para o visor de alvo e brincou de girá-lo. Ele cruzou os braços no peito e ficou olhando-a. Após um tempo, ela andou até a frente e sentou-se no banco do piloto.

—Interessante mulher gostar desse tipo de coisa.— Comentou sorrindo, caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

—Talvez tenhamos muitas coisas em comum.— Ela sugeriu. Ele permaneceu olhando-a, enquanto ela, entretida, analisava detalhes do painel.

—Você já tinha ido a um museu assim antes?— Pegou sua mão e trouxe-a para sentar de lado em seu colo.

—Já. Em um. Mas não tinha entrado em tanques de guerra.— Ela enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos ternamente. —Edward... Eu adorei ter vindo aqui. Adorei ter saído com você. Obrigada.

—Não há de quê. Foi bom para mim também. Eu me senti normal.— Abaixou o capuz dela e espalhou seus cabelos, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros.

—Você é legal, Cullen. Eu tinha uma imagem diferente de você.— Sorriu meio encabulada.

Ele enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos e enrolou-os em seus dedos. —Eu sei que sou, mas não se apaixone por mim.— Brincou presunçoso.

—Nunca. Pode ter certeza que não.— Riu irônica. —Você não faz o meu tipo.— Fez um biquinho, brincalhona.

Sorrindo, ele colocou seu rosto entre as mãos e ficou olhando-a impotentemente fascinado. Ela seduzia-o com o olhar, chamando-o. Cada cantinho do seu rosto era convidativo. Linda de uma maneira única.

—Vai beijar ou vai ficar só olhando?— Ela mordeu os lábios, dissimulando um sorriso cínico. Sem perda de tempo, trouxe-a para seus lábios e invadiu sua boca com a língua. Ela recebeu afavelmente, acariciando-a com a sua. Ele ajustou-a sentada de frente sem soltar seus lábios. Instintivamente suas mãos entraram em sua blusa, deslizando os dedos nas costas, e, para sua surpresa, ela estava sem sutiã.

Estremeceu e direcionou lentamente a mão para seu abdômen, testando sua receptividade à caricia. Ela ofegou e ergueu o tronco, o autorizando a tocá-la. O beijo ficou mais faminto quando suas mãos deliberadamente trilharam o caminho do seio. Ela deu um gemido sôfrego ao tê-los friccionados nos seus dedos, o que soou como música para o leão entre suas pernas.

Ele soltou-se de seus lábios e desceu com a boca para sua garganta.

—Isso aqui significa que tenho livre acesso a esta parte do seu corpo?— Pôs a mão em concha no seu seio, deliciando-se com a sensação de familiaridade, depois desceu o zíper de sua blusa de frio e a deslizou pelos seus ombros, olhando em todo o tempo para ela. —Sabe que estou me questionando em como aprecio mais a sua companhia... Se é você me regulando como ontem ou se é brincando com fogo como está agora.

Ela sorriu maligna e mordiscou sua mandíbula, devagar. —Eu já tenho certeza que gosto de você de qualquer jeito...— Sorriu e voltou aos seus lábios, passeando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Algo que ela disse chamou sua atenção. _Gosta dele de qualquer jeito_? Era a segunda ou terceira vez que ela deixava escapar que gostava dele.

Enquanto a boca feminina dominava o beijo, ele se debatia sobre ser certo ou errado estar se envolvendo assim, ao ponto de gostar de estar um com o outro. Sim, porque ele não podia negar que também gostava... Gostava, e muito, de sua companhia.

Sem querer desfiar o assunto, jogou os pensamentos para trás, não resistiu e resolveu se deixar aproveitar o momento. Ela devia gostar de estar com ele assim como ele gostava de estar com ela —momentaneamente —, essa parecia ser a resposta.

Excitado, levantou a barra de sua blusa de lã e passou por sua cabeça, deixando-a somente de calça jeans. Ela lhe olhou quente, arfante, seu peito subindo e descendo várias vezes. Ele passou as costas das mãos em seu seio, e, aos seus olhos, eles eram cheios, redondos e carentes de sua boca. Como ele definitivamente era uma pessoa caridosa, se inclinou, levando sua boca e mãos até eles, e ela gemeu um som torturante de desejo.

—Você sabe que sempre vou querer mais, sim?— Seus lábios insistiram, com beijos lentos e delicados, provocando-a.

Em resposta, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados de prazer. Ele sugou forte, e ela ofegou, no mesmo instante que ele a friccionou nele, movendo-a. Ela despertava uma resposta esmagadora em seu corpo, de modo que o fazia latejar. Céus, ele gostava demais daquilo! Mais do que era permitido. Ele poderia passar horas sugando os seus seios, ou talvez dias que nunca seria suficiente. E o conhecimento de que ela também gostava, com suas respostas ansiosas, era entusiasmante. Seus seios eram perfeitos em sua boca, ela era deliciosa, o gosto era do mais puro deleite e os sons que ela fazia eram viciantes, uma perdição.

Ela não retesou um segundo, sinal que estava bem com tudo. Ele não conseguia mais suportar nenhuma barreira. Logo, determinado, abriu o zíper da calça dela, e, sem esperar sua aprovação ou não, entrou com os dedos em sua calcinha, encontrando sua região íntima.

—Não...— Ela ofegou e estremeceu, lamuriando baixinho quando a mão grande encontrou a umidade de sua carne. O vértice suave e macio encheu os sentidos de Edward, nublando a sua mente. —Não, por favor... — Ela tragou ar, arfando muito, tentando esquivar dos dedos que a exploravam. Entretanto, a pequena mão estava dentro da blusa dele, apalpando seu abdômen. A boca macia estava em vários lugares, ora no pescoço dele, ora na orelha... Essa contradição dizia que sua negativa era um blefe.

A inexperiência o fez massagear devagar e saborear os sons de redenção vindo dela. Céus, ele nunca tinha feito aquilo. É lógico que teve milhares de mulheres, mas não daquele jeito. Quase sempre tudo era muito básico. Em pouco tempo já estava dentro delas. Nunca teve que se preocupar com caminhos aleatórios de satisfação para elas, pois nunca houve restrição quanto aos seus corpos. Era tão novo estar cautelosamente dedilhando, explorando seus segredos. Ele se sentia um adolescente inseguro fazendo descobertas, com medo de a qualquer momento ela desistir.

—Ugh, como está molhada... — Resfolegou e moveu os dedos na proeminência tensa, ficando frustrado a cada segundo com a posição extremamente desconfortável, ainda assim, introduziu um dedo nela, testando sua reação.

—Ah... não...— Ela choramingou.

—Calma, gatinha.— Sussurrou com o controle a um fio, mas manteve toda atenção no seu trabalho.

Ele estava resolvido em derrubar seus muros e fazê-la aceitar facilmente que era isso que seu corpo e mente queriam, embora sua boca negasse. Queria ir devagar, mas perdia o combate aos poucos. Esta era uma nova espécie de tormento, estar com o dedo dentro dela quando _Ele _queria estar lá.

—Por que você não veio de saia como eu pedi? Murmurou, movendo sua língua freneticamente no bico preso nos dentes, cada mão trabalhando em uma parte do seu corpo, uma em seu centro e a outra apertando o seio livre, enquanto a excitação intensa o deixava sem fôlego. Ele devia estar louco em maltratar _leãozinho_ desse jeito, _ele_ estava extremamente irritado, se revirando, sem espaço, ansioso por se afundar nela.

Ela puxou seus cabelos, apertando sua cabeça em seu seio.

—Como... iria... andar... de... bicicleta... de... saia?— Ela resfolegou e sorriu cheia de desejo, ao tempo que passeava a língua na orelha dele. Ele gemeu, compreendendo. Sim, ela estava dizendo que teria vindo de saia para facilitar, caso não fossem andar de bicicleta.

Não tinha como conter a sensação de domínio que nascia nele. Ele estava absolutamente satisfeito em conquistá-la, em derrubar gradativamente suas barreiras. Começou a mover os dedos mais rápido — com determinação e certas manobras acrobáticas —, cuidadosamente para dentro e fora dela, desejando vê-la cair e se entregar em orgasmo sobre ele, provavelmente seu primeiro, o que o deixaria putamente presumido.

Ela começou a se mover sutilmente, quase que imperceptível sobre sua mão, sinuosamente, deixando-o completamente sem pensamentos, e sons guturais saíam da garganta dele ao sentir as contrações da carne molhada e quente. A sensação era fora do comum. Ele fechava os olhos e tudo que sentia era cores e correntes elétricas o puxando, atraindo-o.

Já em transe, quase em descontrole, olhou em volta calculando todos os ângulos para jogá-la no chão e, frustrado, notou que era apertado demais, o chão era áspero e cheio de ranhuras. A essa altura já estremecia de excitação, e quando o seu quadril começou instintivamente a mover-se contra ela, ela gemia de prazer em sua mão e arqueava contra ele.

Seu insistente membro pulsava tão duro que a sua necessidade de liberação tornou-se agonia.

Ele continuou a trilha de beijos e mordidelas no seio, parando vez ou outra para pressionar os dentes na carne sensível, ainda esperando o seu orgasmo que até então não tinha acontecido. Por algum motivo ela ainda estava presa, mas Deus sabe que ele não podia simplesmente parar. Ele queria mais, e já abria seu zíper para se liberar.

Em segundos iria colocá-la de quatro no banco e substituir seu dedo dentro dela.

—_LYON_...— O som do seu nome junto com a batida fora do tanque, de alguma forma penetrou a névoa de desejo do seu cérebro. Ela se assustou, indo rapidamente para o banco ao lado. —São sete e quarenta e cinco. Daqui a pouco troco o turno e você precisa ir.— Era a voz do segurança.

—Ok. Obrigado.— Agradeceu, olhando para ela, que se cobria como um filhote de gato assustado. Ainda ofegante, sorriu, estendeu a mão, e ela veio, sentando-se novamente em seu colo.

Lentamente, ele pegou a blusa dela e vestiu-a, dando antes umas últimas mordiscadas em seus seios. Sorriram cúmplice. E logo que a blusa esteve no lugar, ela apertou sua cabeça carinhosamente junto ao colo.

—Vamos para a casa do Rilley? — Edward convidou-a. — Você entra pela entrada exclusiva do meu quarto.— Abraçou-a na cintura.

Ela ficou calada enquanto ele vestia nela a blusa de frio solicitamente.

—Melhor não.— Negou com uma torcida de lábio.

—Ok. Levanta um pouquinho... Não dá para sair daqui assim.— Apontou com o olhar para sua calça. Ele iria sair daquele tanque com uma denúncia óbvia de frustração sexual: ofegante, duro, com lábios inchados, cabelo bagunçado e olhar vidrado de leão em caça expressando luxúria... Estava definitivamente ferrado com essa garota. Ela mordeu os lábios sorrindo e se levantou devagar, dando espaço para o leãozinho embirrar igual um filhote, urrando um lamento de desagrado.

Lá fora, Edward agradeceu ao segurança e viu que de novo ela se escondia sob o capuz, desconfiada, olhando para todos os lados. Ele desprendeu a bike e sentou com os pés apoiados o chão, seguidamente puxou-a e parou-a ao seu lado. —Senta devagar para não machucar... Continua duro.— Sussurrou em seu ouvido antes dela sentar.

Ela sorriu e enlaçou seu pescoço. —Você é sempre assim?— Perguntou com uma pontada diabólica no olhar.

—Como?— Sorriu cinicamente, fingindo não entender.

—Brincalhão.

Ele apertou mais sua cintura. —Sabe que não!— Refletiu e levantou seu queixo. —Geralmente não brinco com a comida. —Disse insinuantemente. — Nem costumo conversar com as garotas que fico. Mas você me deixa à vontade. Além disso, com você não tenho nada mais para fazer além de falar.— Sorriu.

Lentamente, ela se desprendeu do seu abraço. —Okay. Já que tenho que sentar, vou fazer isso rápido.— Sentou no quadro e deitou o pescoço quando ele inclinou o rosto e a beijou.

—Caçadora!— Sussurrou, plantando beijos em seu rosto, depois pedalou. —Você tem noção do que você faz comigo?

—Não. O quê?— Sorriu, com falsa inocência.

—Eu vou me acabar que nem um adolescente pensando em você sentando em mim. É essa sua intenção? Me torturar?

Ela gargalhou, e ele pedalou firme, rindo com ela, notando pelo horário que as ruas estavam quase vazias, somente as lanchonetes e restaurantes tinham movimento.

—Eu não tinha intenção de nada, Cullen. Se não soubesse que você só pensa _nisso_, eu nem saberia de que você está falando.

—E você? Não pensa _nisso,_ não?

—Talvez...— Deu de ombros. —Mas penso muito mais em problemas, erros.— O humor fugiu do seu rosto.

Chegando à rua beira mar, Edward tratou logo de mudar de assunto antes que ela tivesse crise de consciência.

—Eu estou com um pouco de fome, mas não acho uma boa lancharmos em uma lanchonete comum.— Disse e parou a bike. —Se passarmos no Mac Donald você entra e faz o pedido?— Deu a opção. Para ele, seria muito mais discreto ela, com seus óculos amarelos, entrar lá. Certamente chamaria menos atenção que ele.

—Tudo bem.

Ele esperou-a fora da lanchonete, de uma distância segura, com o capuz tampando seu rosto. Ela não demorou. Sentaram no piso do farol, comeram e ela encostou ombro a ombro nele, ainda tomando o suco.

Ele sabia que ela teria que ir, porém, o fato de imaginar que não iria vê-la no decorrer dos dias deixou-o ansioso. —Cygne, ainda quero te ver de novo... Você me dá o seu telefone?— Pediu hesitante. Isso também era novo para ele: pedir o número de alguém. Não queria revelar que já o tinha, preocupado com o fato de ter forçado a barra.

Ela sorriu e lhe olhou divertida . —Sem vínculos, esqueceu?

—Um telefone não cria vínculos. Sentimentos criam vínculos.— Fingiu pouco caso.

Ela pôs o celular na mão e olhou para ele uns segundos, em seguida torceu o biquinho e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

—Eu não posso, Cullen.— Murmurou baixinho, com a cabeça baixa.

—Então pega o meu.— Propôs, abaixou o capuz dela e espalhou seus cabelos.

Ela olhou com pesar para sua boca, respirou fundo e lhe deu um selinho.

—Você não registrou bem o fato de eu não poder marcar dia seguinte com você?

Bem, provavelmente ela previsse que depois de hoje iriam acabar. _Ele também pensou_... Ou pelo menos pensou que a fixação iria diminuir. Mas não, pelo contrário, ele sentia uma inexplicável angústia com a dúvida de quando a veria novamente. Se possível, ele a queria mais hoje. Ele a queria amanhã também. E isso o confundia.

—De repente você precise falar comigo.— Tentou ser indiferente, mas a agonia transpôs suas palavras. Inclinou e lhe deu um selinho. —Você ontem disse que adorava meus beijos, portanto pode ser que você queira ligar para o disk-beijo em um momento de carência.— Sugeriu zombeteiramente.

Ela acariciou seu rosto com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. —Cullen, você disse para eu não me apaixonar por você, mas é você que não deve se apaixonar por mim. — Ela encostou o dedo em seu lábio com um risinho, depois beijou o seu pescoço, sugando devagar.

Ele colocou seu braço de apoio sob o pescoço dela e a derrubou ao seu lado no piso.

—Não se iluda, gatinha. É só química...— Apertou-a a ele, mostrando sua eterna excitação quando estava perto dela. —Meu corpo é vulnerável a você, mas meu coração não é alvo fácil.

—Guarde-o assim.— Ela deslizou a língua devagar no seu lábio. —Não se apaixone por pessoas erradas.— Sugou seu lábio enquanto falava.

Ele afastou um pouco da carícia e estudou o seu rosto. —Você se apaixonou alguma vez pela pessoa errada?— Quis saber. Seu olhar a denunciava.

—Errada não. Talvez uma paixão adolescente impossível.

—Por que era impossível?— Carinhosamente, deslizou o polegar em sua bochecha.

—Por que ele nunca olharia para mim quando podíamos ter algo.— Disse com olhar distante. —Então quando tudo ficou impossível para nós, ele me enxergou, porém, foi tarde demais. Não tinha a mínima chance de ficarmos juntos.

—Você ainda gosta dele?

—Gostar não é o mesmo que querer. Eu cresci. Não sou mais uma adolescente.— Explicou, com os dedos deslizando no cabelo dele.

—Ele é um idiota por nunca ter te enxergado.— Inclinou e mordeu, brincando, o pescoço dela.

—Talvez... Mas ele não tinha culpa... Eu era só mais uma no mundo apaixonada por ele.

—Hmmm, pelo modo como você fala ele era cheio de garotas.— Censurou.

Ela sorriu, deu um beijo rápido em seu rosto e sentou. —Sim, ele é. Mas, como disse, eu cresci. A ilusão morreu.— Disse convicta, pegou o seu celular no bolso e apertou uma tecla, a seguir ficou em pé. —Eu já tenho que ir, está tarde.— Informou parecendo contrariada.

Ele levantou e trouxe-a para perto dele de novo, como o viciado que era, enlaçando seguidamente sua cintura.

—Vai para onde?

—Vou caminhando, meu amigo já está vindo.— Deu um beijo rápido em seu rosto.

—Você não vai pegar meu telefone?— Questionou desacreditado que ela fosse durona assim.

—Tsc tsc tsc.— Balançou a cabeça e deu dois passos para trás, se afastando. —Sem vínculos.— Lembrou-o.

Inexplicavelmente, ele sentiu um aperto, calafrio subindo na espinha. O mar estava agitado atrás deles, batendo revoltadamente nas pedras. A brisa estava fria, logo olhou para o lado e atribuiu a sensação de gelo nas entranhas à brisa do mar. Mesmo assim, a sensação era internamente cortante...

Sem querer deixá-la ir, diminuiu a distância e pousou suas duas mãos na cintura dela de novo. —Eu ainda quero te ver, já disse.— Exigiu em um impulso e inclinou seu nariz para o seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume aconchegante. Ela ergueu os braços e o abraçou tranquilamente.

—A gente se vê por aí, Cullen.

_Ai, caramba, que merda era aquela que sentia? Uma espécie de sensação de perda, até carência de que ela o deixasse entrar em sua vida. _

—Quando a gente vai se ver?— Insistiu, sem conseguir evitar cobrar.

—Quando menos você esperar.— Ela ergueu o rosto e beijou levemente seus lábios. —Enquanto isso se divirta. Quem sabe, quando nos virmos novamente, a sua _fixação_ tenha passado.— Ironizou, e novamente o frio percorreu o corpo dele, agora tocando os ossos. A sensação de despedida deixava o ar em volta extremamente desolador.

Olhou-a, e, como por necessidade, abraçou-a forte um tempo, quase quebrando a vértebra. Em seguida, segurou sua nuca e lentamente encostou os lábios em sua boca, dando-lhe um beijo gentil.

Novamente a sensação de eletricidade e euforia acelerou sua pulsação.

Deus, ele tinha que se afastar daquilo, tinha que parar.

Em oposição à negligência que saía de sua boca, ela se abandonou como um náufrago, sugando avidamente seus lábios. Ficou surpreso com a intensidade de tudo, com o modo como ela lhe abraçou, pois era quase um beijo desesperado. Era diferente de todos que já tinha dado. Esse, de alguma maneira, deixava-o com o algo sufocado na garganta.

Não é novidade que sua mão por vontade própria entrou em sua blusa e se alojou em seus seios como se elas fossem donas, né? Pois foi isso que aconteceu. Ele não poderia voltar atrás. Estava virando um obcecado, demarcando as partes do seu corpo como sua. Assim, apertou sua forma em seus dedos, satisfeito com o livre acesso. Ele sentia que cada célula do seu corpo magnetizava-se a ela. E tentando desafiar a lei de Newton, de que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço, ele a apertou mais.

Após um tempo, ofegaram e ele deitou o rosto em seu ombro, beijando o seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que ela respirava dificilmente em seu ombro.

—E você? Não sente nada recíproco à minha fixação?— Provocou, presumido.

—Sim... Como qualquer garota sentiria.— Disse simplesmente. Às vezes ele admirava sua facilidade de se expressar. Ela não se importava em expor o que sentia. —Mas é como você disse anteriormente... Eu não devo me iludir, como qualquer garota do seu mundo não deve. Só estou esperando a sua fixação passar.— Disse seguramente e se afastou. —Enquanto isso, estou curtindo... Eu não tinha outra coisa para fazer mesmo.— Ela deu de ombros. —Agora, Cullen, já vou mesmo. Até mais.— Ela sorriu, deu um último selinho em seus lábios, se soltou dos seus braços e se afastou, andando a passos rápidos em direção a uma rua.

Ele ficou parado como estava, observando-a se afastar, entre meados, refletindo no que ela tinha falado. Por um instante, ele quis ir atrás objetivando descobrir algo sobre ela para que, no que dependesse dele, aquela não fosse uma despedida de verdade. Afinal, se ela decidisse, poderia simplesmente sumir, como tinha feito nas últimas três semanas. Todavia, imediatamente frustrado, lembrou que não deveria ir atrás. Se ela prometeu que não sumiria se não tentasse descobrir sobre ela, restava-lhe acreditar.

Depois de passar na casa de Rilley para pegar seu carro, Edward seguiu para casa. Logo que entrou na sala, viu Rilley deitado displicentemente com a cabeça na perna da sua mãe, ambos no sofá.

—Oi, mãe.— Edward aproximou e beijou seu rosto.

—Oi, bebê. Como foi o dia?

—Foi bom. E você, cara, quando vai perceber que não faz o tipo da minha mãe?— Brincou com Rilley e arrastou-o traquinamente para fora do sofá pela perna.

—Ai, seu viadinho! Você que pensa que eu não faço o tipo dela!— Ele revidou e se levantou do chão.

—Sim, você faz o tipo que ela troca as fraldas.— Ironizou e direcionou às escadas. Rilley apertou a os ombros de Esme num abraço e deu vários beijos em seu cabelo.

—Para, Rilley!— Ela tentou se soltar.

—Não fique com vergonha por ele ter chegado, tia. Ele sabia que eu vinha.— Sorriu zombeteiro, depois deitou novamente na perna dela, forçando. Ela rolou os olhos, fazendo careta. Edward sorriu e terminou de subir, deixando-os lá.

Bem, não era novidade para Edward que não conseguiria dormir antes de umas sessões de massagens. Contudo, dessa vez não foi como nas semanas anteriores. Não foi um ato frenético, onde a imaginava com as mãozinhas na parede, completamente rendida; uma leoazinha domada. Não. Ele não imaginou só seu corpo. Ao fechar os olhos, sua memória projetou nitidamente seus lábios, seus sons reais, o calor de sua pele, o gosto de sua boca.

E novamente ele se debateu sobre todas essas sensações... A única desculpa que tinha era a tal fixação sexual... Embora a alegação atenuante não estivesse mais lhe convencendo inteiramente — não quando sentia uma inexplicável pontada no peito ao pensar que talvez não a visse tão cedo.

Segunda-feira, foi como se tivesse dias que não ia para universidade. O fim de semana parecia ter durado semanas. Ao entrar em sala, a primeira pessoa que seus olhos encontraram foi Isy. Ela fixou o olhar nos dele, encarando-o. Ele sustentou, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco errado. Bem, talvez fosse um olhar de amizade, carinho... Talvez.

Sorriu discretamente para ela e sentou em sua cadeira. De alguma maneira ele se sentia ansioso por falar com ela que seu fim de semana tinha sido melhor, que tinha dado certo com Rilley. Entretanto, o intervalo chegou e, como esperado, seu segurança entrou em sala.

_Cadê a Rose uma hora dessas que não aparecia? _

Foi como se ela tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, pois, instantes depois que Edward voltou da lanchonete, Rosalie chegou em sua sala, trazendo um sanduíche natural e suco em sua mão.

—Oie! Vim lanchar com vocês.— Ela cumprimentou, olhou de canto para o segurança e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu sem jeito e respondeu ao cumprimento educadamente. Edward imaginou que estava rolando um clima... Ou talvez estivesse vendo demais.

—Como foi o fim de semana, leãozinho?— Rosalie perguntou com um riso travesso. —Eu vi uma garota sem nome subir as escadas do Rilley sábado. Já descobriu o nome dela?— Ela sorriu conspiradora, paralelamente encarando o segurança, sentada sobre a mesa de Edward.

Edward torceu os lábios em uma careta diante de sua indiscrição e tentou ser o mais indiferente possível. —Eu já disse que o nome não importa.— Respondeu e mastigou o sanduíche.

—Para um cara que gosta de variações, você já está repetindo a marmita há dias demais. Penso que o nome importa sim.— Rebateu teimosamente.

Edward não gostou de ouvi-la falar assim de Cygne, mas o que o fez sentir-se mais desconfortável foi o fato dela falar daquele jeito perto da Isy. Ficou meio constrangido por Rosalie vender aquela imagem dele.

—Ela não é uma marmita, Rosalie.— Resmungou contrariado.

Ela levantou seu queixo e estudou seu rosto. —Eu sei que não é. Só estava esperando você admitir.— Piscou e sorriu. —Emmett, você pode vir aqui comigo?— Perguntou ao segurança.

O homem arregalou os olhos surpreso, praticamente engasgando com o suco que tomava.

—Não posso.— Disse e apontou com o olhar para Isy. Ela em todo o tempo olhava para frente, imperturbável.

Edward estudou a situação e viu uma brecha. Não era mais segredo que ele tinha contato com Isy, pois semana passada foi à mesa dela mesmo com a presença do segurança lá. Portanto, não precisava dissimular.

—Eu não vou sair da sala. Se você quiser ir, Isy estará segura.— Sugeriu ainda tomando despreocupado seu suco.

Emmett olhou indagativo para Isy. Ela olhou sutilmente em direção a Edward, e ele sorriu de canto, não dando a mínima se tinha platéia ou não. Sucessivamente, ela assentiu para Emmett, movendo a cabeça. Com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, Rosalie apertou a bochecha de Edward e saiu, acompanhada por um intimidado segurança. Logo que pisaram fora da sala, como se fosse conspiração do destino, Ben apareceu com seu lanche na mão e sentou em sua cadeira.

O intervalo passou e Edward não pôde conversar com ela.

Terça-feira, para surpresa de Edward, o segurança não ficou com Isy no intervalo. Ele somente apareceu na sala, falou algo com ela e minutos depois saiu misteriosamente. Todavia, assim que Edward voltou do refeitório, Ben já estava na sala.

E novamente não conversaram.

Nesse meio tempo, o olhar dela era distante, acompanhado por suspiros longos. Ele queria muito saber o que se passava com ela que a deixava ansiosa. Após lanchar, ele sentou de lado e enquanto lia, dava olhares furtivos vez ou outra para ela, esperando que em algum momento ela desse um sinal caso se sentisse à vontade de conversar perto do Ben. No entanto, ela não o fez. Em nenhum momento sequer lhe olhou de volta. Talvez não quisesse se expor, já que nunca tomava iniciativa.

Na noite de quarta-feira ele tinha um jogo contra o Chelsea, na casa do adversário. No último jogo contra eles, Edward não jogou, foi exatamente naquelas semanas em que teve que ficar no banco. A partida estava equilibrada, no entanto, ambos os times tinham feito um gol e como no jogo passado o Liverpool tinha perdido em casa, o empate favorecia ao time do Chelsea.

No fim do primeiro tempo, o time saiu de campo cabisbaixo para o vestiário.

—Vocês vão ficar abrindo as pernas para esses filhos da puta que nem umas bonecas?— O técnico rosnou baixo, mas sisudo, andando de um lado ao outro com as mãos nas costas.

—Lyon, vê se aprende a tocar a bola porque quero jogo com você, com Rilley e com Jeff. Você consegue fazer isso! —Provocou. — Será que você não aprende mesmo a jogar em equipe!

Edward passou os dedos no cabelo, cabisbaixo, olhou para Rilley e o amigo cruzou os braços, com uma careta de ceticismo no rosto.

—Por que não deixa o Hale jogar também?— Rilley propôs. —O senhor sabe que o Lyon não vai mudar.— Disse sem olhar na direção de Edward.

—Mas o Lyon tem arrancada. Ele busca e leva.— O técnico defendeu apontando em direção a Lyon como se ele não estivesse ali.

—Sim, mas o Hale também corre bem e tem gana.— Rilley contrapôs, dando a Edward exatamente o que recebia. _Amigos só fora do campo. Dentro de campo era cada um defendendo o seu_. —Nada pessoal, Lyon, mas isso é uma equipe. —Rilley desculpou-se.

—Mas o Hale não tem experiência para jogar em uma semi-final.— Jeff, capitão do time, interferiu.

Edward foi levado a pensar no que ele representava para a equipe: primordial para a pontuação, pois o único gol, o do empate, tinha sido seu, todavia, ele era substituível.

O tempo do intervalo estava passando e a equipe ainda estava desentrosada. Decidido, Edward resolveu interpor algo: Podemos jogar com quatro atacantes.— Sugeriu. —O Hale pode jogar.

O técnico atentou-se, mas bateu uma mão na outra, num gesto de 'lavando as mãos.'

—Eu quero que vocês resolvam.— Marcus disse e cruzou as mãos no peito. —Não adianta eu escalar seja quem for se vocês não se entenderem em campo.— Encostou-se a uma pilaste.

—Pois é, a questão não é o número de atacantes, Lyon. O problema é que a bola não chega ao nosso pé!— Rilley exasperou, jogando a mão no ar.

Edward suspirou, levantou do banco do vestiário e olhou para o Hale. Ele estava ansioso para entrar em campo, isso era nítido, pois ele além de novato era reserva, no entanto, para que ele entrasse, algum centro avante deveria sair. Todos olharam Lyon em expectativa quando ele caminhou e se posicionou em frente ao grupo. —Se o Hale entrar pela meia-esquerda, eu faço o jogo com ele.— Propôs. —Será como se tivéssemos quatro atacantes.— Disse se animando e foi para perto de Rilley, que estava quieto.

Ninguém se moveu, ou se animou. Todos o olhavam desinteressado.

—Ok, gente...— Andou em frente a eles segurando o queixo. —Antes de entrarmos, tenho algo para dizer. Sei que não tenho jogado em equipe ao longo dos tempos, e tenho grande culpa em estarmos na berlinda.— Passou os dedos nervosamente no cabelo, ainda andando em frente a eles. —Não adianta eu dar o sangue sem o apoio de vocês.— Aproximou novamente do Rilley e pôs o braço sobre seus ombros. —Se meu irmão acredita que o Hale pode fazer melhor que eu, tudo bem. Eu saio, se for para o bem da equipe. Mas se vocês me derem um crédito, podem saber que eu vou dar o melhor de mim, vou tirar sangue do olho para buscar essa bola e mandar para frente. Se o novinho estiver em campo, melhor ainda, pois nós temos que lutar contra o tempo e buscar esse gol... Mas para isso, precisamos estar entrosados, unidos. Vocês precisam acreditar.— Apelou com veemência, a mão fechada em punho no ar. —Vamos enfiar a bola naquela rede! —Aumentou o tom.

Repentinamente sentiu uma chave em seu pescoço. —Era esse Lyon que eu sabia que estava escondido ae.— Rilley disse, ainda lhe segurando. —Galera, vamos virar esse jogo!— Rilley deu murros na própria palma. —Vamos detonar com esses filhos da puta pra buscar este gol.

Ouviu-se batidas nos bancos, palmas e a empolgação pungiu nos olhos dos integrantes.

Depois da substituição de um meia-lateral esquerda com cinco minutos de jogo por Hale, Lyon voltava com a bola dominada, atravessou o meio de campo e notou Rilley lhe acompanhando a alguns passos, porém, o amigo não verbalizou o pedido de passe. Lyon sabia que se quisesse, poderia driblar os caras até o meio da área adversária, no entanto, lembrou que a confiança da equipe dependia do tanto que a bola girasse. Olhou para Hale, e ele corria ao seu lado esquerdo, lhe cobrindo.

—Hale!— Gritou o nome dele e passou a bola, correndo seguidamente rumo à grande área. Tinha três caras lhe marcando, e dois correndo para cima do Hale.

—Cullen.— Ele gritou seu nome e mostrou intenção de jogar.

Em milésimos de segundos vários pensamentos passaram como um borrão na mente do artilheiro. Primeiro, o fato de Hale ter lhe chamado de Cullen, o que não era normal em time; segundo, que ele, Lyon, tinha três lhe marcando, logo iriam perder a bola se Hale cruzasse; e o terceiro pensamento foi conclusivo. Hale teria que cruzar a bola para o Rilley, na lateral direita.

—Cruza para o Rilley!— Gritou, já indo para perto do Rilley lhe dar cobertura. Hale cruzou, Rilley dominou, chegou à pequena área, com dois adversários no encalço, os driblou e chutou. O gol foi certeiro. Depois disso fizeram mais dois gols com entrosamento e confiança, o que garantiu a vaga para a final do Champion da UEFA.

Após o jogo, tiveram duas horas e meia de viagem de volta para casa. Devido a partida, a unidade na equipe estava tão grande que seguiram comemorando de Londres a Liverpool. Em todo o tempo Edward percebeu Hale reservado, fato que Edward pensou ser motivado pelo ocorrido na festa do Rilley. Disposto a não deixar rixa no ar, aproximou-se dele e comentou o jogo, mostrando que não havia diferenças entre eles.

Tudo naquele dia tinha sido uma experiência positiva. Ele aprendia a resolver seus próprios problemas.

Quinta feira, cansado de não conseguir um tempo com Isy, resolveu tomar uma atitude. Era aula no laboratório, e esta, acontecia no prédio da administração. Logo que entrou em sala, escreveu um bilhete, passou por trás dela, que estava em pé inclinada sobre um aparelho, colocou o bilhete sutilmente em sua mão e saiu de sala, indo direto para a cobertura.

Lá, sentou em umas tábuas e esperou-a. Se ela aparecesse, estaria cabulando aula, e por um longo momento ele pensou que ela não fosse. Todavia, meia hora depois ela chegou. Após acenar um cumprimento com o olhar, a primeira atitude que ela teve foi encostar-se a grade de proteção, olhar para o horizonte e inspirar profundamente. Ele instantaneamente teve um déjà vu.

Encostou-se ao seu lado, dando-lhe algum espaço e observou-a satisfeito, enquanto o vento úmido soprava brandamente em seu rosto.

—Nossa, como foi difícil falar com você esta semana.— Iniciou um assunto. —Tanta coisa passou. Como foi o seu fim de semana?— Perguntou animado.

—**Foi bom**.— Ela ficou ereta e escreveu na caderneta que trouxe. —**E o seu**?

—Também foi. Sabe aquele probleminha com o meu amigo?

Ela moveu a cabeça assentindo.

—Acho que aos poucos estou resolvendo.

—**Que bom. Parece que as coisas estão voltando ao lugar para você**.

—Acho que sim.— Sorriu e ficou olhando seus olhos. Seu jeito de olhar era muito familiar agora. Terno e sincero.

Ela voltou a escrever. —**Sabe aquilo que você escreveu semana passada sobre sua prima? Também penso como você. Acho que ele também está interessado nela. Suponho que eles saíram no fim de semana e que estão ficando junto nos intervalos da universidade**.

—Sério?— Sorriu, ela também sorriu mudamente. —O que ele é seu exatamente?

Ela virou o rosto, surpresa. —**Ele é funcionário do Sheik**.— Escreveu de modo tenso.

—Por que ele anda armado?

—**Pelo óbvio. Ele é segurança**.

—Pra quê, se a única ameaça que podia ter contra você é a hostilidade dos acadêmicos da universidade?

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa, num gesto de frustração. —**Eu**** queria que fosse**.

Ele pensou por um tempo em sua resposta. Podia ser que as ameaças não fossem só a hostilidade das pessoas, afinal, ela era noiva de um homem muito rico, portanto isso devia ser preocupante para ele. Incorria sobre ela risco de seqüestros, por exemplo. Um caso a considerar.

—Fale de você, o que fez no fim de semana?— Queria manter a conversa. Se possível, descobrir mais sobre ela.

—**Fiz o que pessoas normais fazem**.— Escreveu e ergueu os ombros minimizando a importância.

—Pessoas normais saem pela cidade. Você sai aqui em Liverpool com seu noivo?— Ele imaginava que não.

—**Não. Eu não costumo sair com ele por aqui, até porque, ele viaja muito, inclusive estava viajando esse fim de semana. E você, saiu**?— Olhou atenciosamente em seu rosto.

Ele pensou por um instante. —Sim. Fiz uma coisa que há tempos não fazia. Sai pela cidade.— Sorriu com a lembrança.

Ela lhe olhou um tempo, sucessivamente escreveu: — **Sozinho**?

—Não. Com uma garota.— Respondeu e olhou para ela. Ela segurou o olhar nele de um jeito estranho, intenso. No mesmo instante algo palpitou no peito dele. Suspirou, sentindo um pouco a lembrança da Cygne, sem perceber, fez a comparação com o tipo de olhar. A Cygne lhe olhava daquele jeito a todo instante, como se o atraísse. Inevitavelmente, com Isy era igual. O olhar dela lhe puxava, e ele não conseguia desviar os olhos.

Não deveria encará-la como mulher, no entanto, sentia-se magnetizado. Ela tinha que parar de lhe olhar daquele jeito, como se quisesse ler sua alma. Ela não podia confundir as coisas. Não...

Droga, o que acontecia com ele?

Depois de um tempo o encarando, ela desviou o olhar e escreveu: **Era alguém importante a garota que você saiu**?

Ele sobressaltou com o rumo que tinha tomado a conversa. O alvo de descobertas deveria ser ela, não ele.

—Não.— Negou. —Era só uma garota.— Deu de ombros, disposto a convencer a si mesmo que a menina que invadia seus pensamentos todas as noites, todos os instantes, não era importante.

Ela lhe olhou algum tempo, para então abaixar a cabeça e escrever novamente: **O que é realmente importante para você**?

E lá estava ele passando pelo interrogatório. —Nunca pensei sobre isso.— Disse sincero. Por alguns segundos, buscou algo em sua mente que achasse importante, todavia, não achou. Tudo que tinha estava em um patamar igual. —E você? O que é realmente importante para você?

Ela suspirou e começou a escrever. —**Antes eu não sabia o que era importante... Agora sei. A vida, em primeiro lugar. Às vezes não a valorizamos como deveríamos, quando não vivemos intensamente**.

Ela escreveu e parou um tempo, aparentemente pensando.

—O que mais?— Instigou-a a continuar.

—**A liberdade**.— Escreveu e parou a caneta no ar. —**Você não sabe o quanto é bom ser livre até que cortem suas asas**.

Ele olhou em seus olhos e ela fitava o vazio.

—Você sente falta de liberdade?— Ele perguntou, chegando finalmente ao ponto que sempre quis chegar.

—**Só senti depois que a perdi**.— Ela escreveu automaticamente, a letra saiu até meio torta, como se ela não prestasse atenção.

—Você era livre?— Talvez ela se referisse a quando não era noiva, ele pensou confuso.

—**Sim. Mas eu não vivia... É incrível como só valorizamos algo quando perdemos**.

—Você está falando da liberdade? — Reformulou a pergunta, desentendido.

Ela parecia ter ficado triste com o assunto, ainda com o olhar distante. Ele quase tocou nela para lhe passar algum conforto.

—**Também, mas principalmente de pessoas próximas**. **Família... Como é sua família?**— Escreveu e levantou o rosto em expectativa.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, titubeante. —Bom, minha família não é um bom espelho de perfeição, mas nós somos satisfeitos com nossa vida. Minha mãe é muito dócil e gentil. Ela sofre um pouco com a morte do meu pai, mas aos poucos está se recuperando. Meu irmão mais velho, filho adotivo do meu pai, é completamente volátil e explosivo, sempre movido pelas circunstancias externas. Ele namorava minha prima Rosalie, mas após a morte do meu pai, afundou-se nas drogas e assim a perdeu, ficando mais agressivo ainda. Esse fim de semana ele viajou para Holanda, interessado em descobrir algo sobre a morte do meu pai. Ele é muito vingativo, e com as buscas por culpados, ele vai consumindo todo o bom senso que tem. Já minha irmã Alice, é tão altiva que não olha para o chão. Ela é boa, mas é movida a status. A única mais normal em sua casa é a Rosalie, filha órfã da irmã da minha mãe.— Relatou pausadamente, bem em conversar sobre isso. —Seus pais morreram faz tempo?— Queria manter o assunto.

—**Não muito, mas,** **d****esculpe... Podemos mudar de assunto?**

O assunto morte também não era o seu forte também, Edward percebeu. Conversaram mais algum tempo sobre coisas simples como: o curso; Ben os observando durante as aulas; sobre Rosalie e o possível fato dela e o segurança manterem-se escondidos — o que era bom, pois Edward não queria que James iniciasse uma desavença com o segurança por se achar dono da Rosalie―, e assim, perderam aquela aula de quinta toda.

Sexta feira, ela não apareceu na universidade, e ele sentiu sua falta. Sua vida deixou de ser entediante quando ela apareceu. Com a sua falta, tudo na universidade voltava ao normal. Sexta à noite, ele foi para a casa de festas, como costumava fazer, porém, com um diferencial muito agravante, tendo em vista que agora sua principal atividade lá era olhar em várias direções, vendo se Cygne apareceria.

—Leãozinho, está esperando alguém?— Rosalie perguntou sorrindo, logo que se aproximou do bar onde ele estava sentado com o Jeff.

—Não.— Levou uma garrafa com água aos lábios. —O que te faz pensar isso?

—O fato de você estar aí, olhando para todos os lados há mais de uma hora.— Ela lhe olhava um pouco cínica, com o olhar acusador. _Será que estava tão exposto assim?_

—Não. Só estava ainda escolhendo a presa.— Levantou e pôs o braço em seus ombros. —Falando nisso, estou aqui perdendo tempo. Dá uma dica, qual daquelas garotas eu pego hoje?— Apontou com os dedos para a pista, onde tinha algumas meninas dançando.

Ela olhou minuciosamente para a pista e beliscou suas costas, com uma careta de desagrado no rosto. —Quando você vai admitir para a garota que está interessado nela?— Inquiriu.

Edward sorriu, fingindo desentendimento. —Qual garota? Eu estou interessado em todas!— Sorriu descaradamente.

—Edward Cullen, eu não sou boba. Você não precisa esconder de mim que está interessado em alguém. Diga, quando você vai dizer para ela?

Edward revirou os olhos, debochando de sua abelhudice. —Pra ela quem, Rosalie? Eu não estou interessado em ninguém!— Sorriu alto, já na pista de dança, estudando as _Maria chuteiras_que tinham à disposição.

—Edward Cullen.— Ela segurou o seu rosto, séria. —Eu vi o que você fez sábado quando ela estava dançando com um cara. Se aquela cena de ciúme não for interesse, eu não quero ver quando você estiver interessado nela.

—Não foi ciúme!— Rebateu, e ela colocou o dedo na boca dele, furiosa, o impedindo de falar.

—Você pode enganar você mesmo, Alice, sua mãe, mas eu não. Além disso, não sei se você sabe, mas um certo vídeo de um certo Lyon com uma certa ruiva encapuzada vasou na net, mostrando cenas carinhosas do jogador Lyon com sua misteriosa namorada em um museu.— Informou em tom petulante e, _merda_, que boato era esse que ele não estava sabendo? Com certeza aquele segurança tieteiro fez o favor de divulgar... Ou sua filha. Sorte os caras do time ainda estar meio reservados com ele, se não, isso ia ser motivo de zoação até o fim dos seus dias.

Ao perceber que não tinha como negar, sem saída, deu um suspiro derrotado. Ela acariciou seu rosto, mais complacente. —Eu já sei que dia foi e adorei saber disso, leãozinho. Eu adoro isso. Sempre quis que você conhecesse alguém legal e desde o dia que vi aquela menina achei que ela era legal para você. Quando você vai falar para ela?

—Eu não tenho nada para falar para ela. Ela é só uma garota. A gente tem uma química e pronto.— Resmungou contrariado.

—Química já é cinqüenta por cento de um relacionamento.— Ela enrijeceu a testa como se fizesse um cálculo difícil —Ela é legal?— Perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Sim.— Admitiu.

—Hmmm. Oitenta por cento.— Disse sugestivamente.

—Ela é comprometida, Rosalie.— Tratou logo de matar suas esperanças. —Além disso, quem disse que estou atrás de um relacionamento quando tenho esse tanto de mulheres à disposição?— Apontou para a pista.

Ela lhe olhou com desaprovação. —Comprometida é o de menos. Pessoas terminam e começam todos os dias.— Deu de ombros. —Mas, se você acha que ela não vale à pena, deixa para lá.— Ela afastou, deixando-o sozinho na pista.

Ele sentiu-se deslocado. Talvez tivesse desaprendido de como chegar numa garota. Bom, não precisava se preocupar, quando menos esperasse, elas viriam. Foi o que aconteceu. Dançou um pouco, até que sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás e passar a mão em seu peito. Virou, e a garota que o abraçava era uma loura que tinha conhecido dois meses atrás, justamente no dia em que viu Cygne pela primeira vez.

—Sozinho, Lyon?

—Não mais.— Enlaçou sua cintura.

Animada, ela cingiu seus braços em seu pescoço e falou próxima ao seu rosto. —Bom que hoje não vou precisar te dividir com ninguém.— Aproximou a boca do seu queixo e, instintivamente, ele se esquivou, sentindo repulsa. Ela lhe olhou sem entender, e ele a virou de costas, dançando, no mesmo instante que enfiou sua mão na blusa dela, tocando sua barriga.

Esperou por alguma descarga elétrica, a mínima química que fosse no contato com a sua pele, mas nada aconteceu. Ela empinou a bunda, esfregando nele, mas a reação reflexa que teve foi se afastar, rompendo o contato. O senhor _leãozinho_, seu companheiro, estava exigente agora. Ele simplesmente cruzou os braços e riu dele, não dando a mínima para aquela garota. Pior que Edward o entendia. Puta merda, como também queria que fosse _ela_! Estavam os dois, ele e leãozinho, numa fria agora.

—Até mais.— Sem explicação, deixou a garota na pista e foi para o bar. Ao notar que Cygne não iria aparecer, vazou, com a desculpa mental de que tinha jogo no sábado e que teria que descansar. Fazia cinco dias que não a via, sentia-se em crise de abstinência por causa da sua droga favorita. Não era para isso estar acontecendo. Pior que isso, não era para sentir este sentimento deslocado que nunca sentiu antes por mulher nenhuma... Saudade.

Ele tinha o seu telefone, é claro, poderia muito bem ligar para ela. Todavia, não iria fazer isso. Preferia jogar sua frustração para trás a ter que admitir que continuava estranhamente obcecado por ela. Ele não iria jogar seu orgulho no lixo. Se ela não veio, foi porque não queria lhe ver.

Segunda feira, Isy também não foi para a universidade, só terça que ela apareceu. Antes de tocar o sinal de intervalo, ele passou por ela, fez sinal com a mão para que ela subisse para a cobertura e saiu da sala. Minutos depois, ela saiu. Ficou observando-a de longe até que ela chegasse ao elevador do prédio da administração, ficando sossegado logo que a porta fechou. O tal sentimento protetor incorporou nele de novo, não podia evitar. Se ela liberou o segurança confiando nele, ele tinha que cumprir o seu papel.

Antes de subir, passou no refeitório, comprou seu lanche e subiu comendo no elevador rumo ao décimo quarto. Quando chegou lá, ela estava inclinada com o queixo na grade, de olhos fechados. Por um tempo ela não percebeu que tinha chegado, e ele ficou observando-a. Após um tempo ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, pegando-o distraído.

—Oi.— Ele disse.

Ela andou até ele, parou em sua frente e respondeu ao seu cumprimento dando algumas piscadinhas com os olhos. Aquele gesto pareceu familiar, mas ele somente sorriu, achando bonitinho.

—Por que não veio sexta e ontem?— Ele perguntou enquanto se encostava à grade para olhar a cidade no horizonte.

—**Estava viajando**.— Ela escreveu, encostada ao seu lado.

—Para onde?

—**Países baixos. Haia**.

—Interessante... A passeio?

—**Eu**** queria que fosse**.

—Seu noivo tem negócios lá?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, em seguida escreveu. —**Leia sobre Haia. Assim você vai saber o tipo de negócio que se pode ter lá**.

—Tudo bem. Você parece que gosta de me colocar para estudar sobre você.— Sorriu e inalou profundo, disfarçadamente, sentindo a fragrância familiar do seu perfume que o vento trazia direto para o rosto dele. —Seria mais fácil responder minhas curiosidades a ficar me fazendo montar um quebra cabeça.— Comentou sorrindo.

—**Como foi o fim de semana**?— Ela escreveu, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

Ele pensou no frustrante fim de semana, em que só sentiu vazio e solidão. Mas o mais incrível de tudo foi lembrar que até ontem, segunda, ele ainda estava se sentindo privado de algo, e hoje, dia em que ela apareceu, ele se sentiu melhor. Parecia que a falta da Cygne diminuía quando ele tinha com quem conversar.

—O fim de semana não foi muito legal.— Disse suspirando. —Mas hoje melhorou.— Queria ser sincero. Ela estava se arriscando mantendo amizade com ele, e ele não podia fazer diferente. —Você lembra que na semana passada eu disse que sai com uma menina, mas na ocasião disse que ela não era importante?

Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça. Ele respirou fundo, antes de continuar. —Penso que talvez sinta a falta dela.— Admitiu hesitantemente.

—**Sente falta como**?— Ela escreveu e lhe olhou intensamente

—Não sei. Ela é legal, não me pressiona... Igual você. Só que ela me diz não, quando sei que quer dizer sim. Já você diz sim, quando sei que quer dizer não.

Ela encarou-o de novo. Todas as vezes que ela fazia isso ele se sentia culpado, mesmo que gostasse. Ele insistiu no erro, encarando-a, então suspirou e desviou os olhos, fitando seguidamente a cidade que se movimentava lá embaixo.

—**Como assim**?— Ela escreveu.

—Bom, eu sei que você não tinha intenção de ser minha amiga, de conversar comigo ou coisa assim, no entanto, você conversa. Por isso que digo que você diz sim quando queria ou deveria dizer não.

Ela suspirou e escreveu. —**Eu****sempre deveria dizer não. Sempre... Assim seria mais seguro**.

Ele olhou-a comovido e murmurou. —Do que você tem medo?

—**Da minha presença acarretar em um mal involuntário a você**.— Ela escreveu e lhe olhou com pesar.

Sem saber como ela recepcionaria o seu gesto, estendeu a mão, hesitando, e cobri a sua mão enluvada com a dele, grato por sua companhia. Por um segundo, ela ficou congelada, olhando para as suas mãos com uma emoção que ele não soube definir. Em seguida ela virou a palma e encaixou seus dedos nos dele, palma com palma, olhando intensamente seu rosto.

Ele torceu mentalmente que ela não distorcesse tudo. Ambos não podiam ter visões erradas do que aquilo significava. Ele gostava de sua amizade porque ela era neutra, dócil e simples. Ela, em resposta, era nítido que tinha alguma consideração, ou gratidão por ele. Não podia ser algo mais... Da sua parte não era.

Com um brilho contente no olhar, ela soltou repentinamente sua mão e abriu sua bolsinha de dedo, a mesma que um dia ele fez aquela estúpida embaixadinha na qual quebrou seu celular. De dentro da bolsinha ela tirou uma miniatura de uma metralhadora e colocou em sua mão. Ele ficou confuso por um tempo, olhando sem entender para a miniatura. Ela percebeu e começou a escrever. —**Trouxe de Haia para você. Aperte o gatilho**.— Seus olhos se estreitaram, sinal que ela estava sorrindo.

Ele continuou confuso com o souvenir dentro de sua mão, mesmo porque, ele não sabia de onde ela tinha tirado a idéia de que ele gostava de armas. Cauteloso, apertou o gatilho e saiu uma bandeirinha escrita 'Paz.' Enrugou a testa e olhou para ela. —O que quer dizer?

Ela escreveu: **Paz. Não é o que devemos procurar**?

—Sim. Mas por que você me deu essa miniatura de metralhadora? Eu já te disse que gostava de armas?Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos e olhou para a miniatura em sua mão.

—**Imaginei que p****essoas que fazem Engenharia Nuclear gostam de armas. Tudo está ligado: explosão, gás, química**.— Ela escreveu devagar, sem olhar em sua direção.

—Você gosta de armas?

Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça em afirmativa.

—Conhece sobre elas?

Ela assentiu de novo, em seguida escreveu:**Não sei se nessa universidade você teve essa matéria, mas teve uma matéria que era somente sobre armas operadas com tomada de gases.**

—Ah, eu tive essa matéria no primeiro semestre.— Lembrou, e ela relaxou os ombros.

Passaram aquele intervalo conversando sobre armas. Ela sabia muito sobre a parte técnica, velocidades, cadências explosivas. De novo, ele levantou hipóteses mentais de quais objetivos tinham alguém tão inteligente em fazer Engenharia Nuclear.

Ela continuava sendo um mistério.

Mais tarde, logo que chegou em casa do treino, acessou a internet e começou a investigar sobre Haia. Assim que a página abriu, James entrou em seu quarto.

—O que está pesquisando?— Perguntou quando sentava em sua cama.

—Sobre Haia.— Respondeu desinteressado.

—Eu estive lá naqueles dias que estava viajando.

—É mesmo!— Automaticamente lembrou. —O que você foi fazer lá?

Deixou o computador de lado e se virou na cadeira, ficando frente ao irmão.

—Você não ouve nada do que eu digo, não é, Edu.— Resmungou amargo. —Começaram as diligências para esclarecimento do atentado que meu pai morreu. As testemunhas começaram a ser ouvidas na Corte Penal Internacional de Haia.

Edward ficou meio confuso com a informação. Não pelo fato do James ter ido para lá, mas sim com o fato do sheik ter ido. Será que ele estava respondendo a algum crime internacional? Ou, será que ele era testemunha?

—Você sabe se nesse fim de semana foram ouvidos acusados ou testemunhas?— Perguntou distraído.

James o olhou atento. —Por que quer saber? Você nem me perguntou como foi semana passada.— Comentou desconfiado.

Edward não podia deixar o James descobrir a razão do seu interesse. Ele era um dos que nunca aprovariam nem mesmo a mais sutil amizade que pudesse ter com Isy.

—Curiosidade. Só isso.— Deu as costas para ele, ficando novamente de frente para o PC.

—Tudo bem, então para matar sua curiosidade, no fim de semana que eu fui só tinha testemunhas, mas nesse agora foi a vez das testemunhas e alguns acusados.

Edward ficou pensando em quais as possibilidades do sheik ter algum envolvimento com o atentado. Ele não podia ter interesse em matar os cabeças de um Acordo Internacional de paz entre muçulmanos e judeus. Não tinha motivos. Por ser um londrino, cristão e herdeiro de um muçulmano, o que ele mais devia almejar era a paz entre esses povos. Edward continuou estudando Haia e não chegou à conclusão nenhuma.

Nos dias seguintes Edward e Isy continuaram subindo nos intervalos. Ela sempre saía à frente, passando antes no toalete feminino, e ele ficava de longe a observando até que ela alcançasse o elevador. A rotina se repetiu. O 14º era seu cantinho particular. Aliás, era o lugar em que ele se sentia ele mesmo.

Ela em todo o tempo dava alguma opinião sobre o quanto ele deveria usar sua liberdade e fazer sua vida melhor, sobre o quanto deveria se importar mais com as pessoas ao seu redor, fosse com seu time, com sua família.

Algumas vezes ele ainda a pegava o encarando avidamente, porém, lutava heroicamente para mudar a situação. É lógico que tinha mil pensamentos sobre ela, alguns pouco louváveis, afinal, ele era homem. Sem querer, ele se pegou pensando em como ela seria por baixo das roupas. Depois se convencia que qualquer mulher completamente coberta despertaria interesse.

Enfrentava a segunda semana sem ver Cygne, e sempre à noite, a falta batia em seu corpo e, inexplicavelmente, em seu peito. Ele podia ver sua boca, seu sorriso, sentir seu cheiro... Com a necessidade sexual, as coisas pioraram um pouco quando chegava do treino. Sempre após suas sessões de auto-satisfação, que já era rotina, ele passava vários minutos olhando para número dela gravado em seu celular, deliberando se ligaria ou não. O orgulho sempre vencia.

No entanto, de uma coisa já tinha certeza... Não era só fixação e saudade que sentia por ela... Era algo além.

Quinta feira pela manhã estavam reunidos para o lanche matinal quando sua mãe iniciou um assunto polêmico.

—Edward, sexta à noite o Coll vem jantar aqui com a noiva dele. Esteja em casa, já que você a conhece.— Ela disse, enquanto preparava seu sanduíche.

Alice arregalou os olhos, desviou a atenção da revista que lia e o olhou inquiridora. Covarde, como era, teve que se defender da censura de Alice.

—Eu não a conheço, mãe. Ela só estuda na mesma sala que eu.— Informou indiferente, no mesmo instante que tomava seu suplemento. Notou de esguelha Rosalie olhar séria em sua direção, o que o deixou subitamente decepcionado consigo. Era incrível como Rosalie sempre sabia tudo! Mentalmente, se xingou por ser tão fraco e não ter coragem de admitir para ninguém a sua amizade com Isy.

Esme continuou: De qualquer maneira quero você em casa. Você tem mais diplomacia com visitas.— Disse e olhou acusadora para Alice e James, que estavam com o olhar indignado. —Você também, Rosalie. Fique em casa.— Avisou despreocupadamente.

—Ok, tia.

No primeiro instante, a frustração o alcançou por imaginar que talvez perderia a chance de encontrar Cygne na casa de festas na sexta, caso ela fosse. Porém, no mesmo instante essa frustração foi obliterada pela sensação de ter Isy em sua casa. Assim, se conformou, dizendo para si que talvez mais tarde, depois que eles se fossem, ele sairia.

Logo que chegou à sala de aula, a ansiedade em falar com Isy sobre o jantar lhe corroeu, visto que provavelmente ela não soubesse ainda. No intervalo, saiu de sala, escoltou-a secretamente, em seguida passou na lanchonete. Antes de subir, teve que dar um sutil fora, pela milésima vez, em Heidi, que insistia em tentar ficar com ele, quando estava na cara que não ia rolar mais.

Livre dela, entrou no elevador, já terminando de comer seu sanduíche, apertou o décimo quarto e esperou o elevador chegar ao destino. Enquanto isso, tomava seu suco. Ele tinha demorado uns dez minutos a mais se livrando da Heidi, por isso, Isy devia pensar que talvez não fosse mais.

Por ser um elevador privativo do reitor, ele nunca era muito chamado, portanto não costumava parar pelo caminho. Mas, surpreendentemente, um chamado no décimo terceiro o fez parar. Edward deparou-se com alguém que nunca imaginou estar ali.

Droga, que desculpa iria inventar por estar lá, pensou atordoado. Afinal, ninguém podia saber que ele ia para a cobertura. Provavelmente o intruso iria querer acompanhá-lo, e isso lhe faria descobrir Isy.

Após pensar nisso, outro questionamento o atravessou: o que ele fazia aqui? Será que seguiu a Isy? Poderia saber que ela estava lá? Poderia ter ido lá?

A cada segundo Edward ficava mais paranóico. Poderia ele ter feito algum mal a ela? Poderia ele ter descontado todo o ódio que tinha de muçulmanos nela?

Sim, poderia.


	6. Capítulo 06 protetor

**Capítulo – Protetor**

Edward ficou estático, apenas olhando para o intruso, que pareceu perceber sua hesitação e franziu o cenho, desentendido.

—Oi, Edward, o que faz aqui?— Ele entrou no elevador.

—Er...— Puta merda, o que iria falar agora? —Er, v-vim falar com o reitor. — Improvisou, mesmo saber ser inexplicável estar no décimo terceiro quando o andar do reitor era o décimo.

Tenso, passou a mão no cabelo e completou sua falsa história: Peguei o elevador pensando que estava descendo e não vi que estava subindo.— Apertou disfarçadamente o botão térreo, no entanto, como programado, o elevador foi até o décimo quarto. Rezou silenciosamente que James não resolvesse descer na cobertura. Todavia seu receio foi em vão. James nem pareceu notar que o elevador foi até lá. —E você? O que faz aqui?— Perguntou mais calmo, quando o elevador fechou e seguiu rumo ao térreo.

Fazia alguns dias que James não usava drogas, portanto sua aparência era de quem estava limpo.

—Uh, er... Na verdade nem sei se você vai entender, mas...— Ele titubeou, encostando-se a parede do elevador. —Eu vi a Rose subindo para aqui e vim atrás.— Confessou sem jeito.

—O quê?— Edward ofegou alarmado. —James, você não pode ficar seguindo a Rosalie por aí! Ela não é sua propriedade. Se você quer conversar com ela, converse em casa.— Repreendeu. Chegaram ao térreo e Edward teve que acompanhá-lo, chateado por já ter perdido mais de vinte minutos de tempo.

—Tudo bem, Edu, posso até esquecê-la, mas não vou deixar ela se envolver com qualquer um. Ela é família.

Droga, se ele descobrisse com quem ela se envolvia, piraria e isso poderia ficar muito perigoso.

—Você não tem direito de se intrometer na vida dela. Ela é adulta. Vocês eram namorados e acabou. Arrume outra.— Edward ressaltou impaciente, olhando vez ou outra para o elevador enquanto se afastavam.

—Você não sabe o que é amar para falar para alguém desistir. É muito fácil dizer. Queria saber como seria se você tivesse que desistir de alguém que ama.— Ele parou no corredor e o olhou atento. Era nítido que aos olhos dele, Edward tinha uma moela no lugar de coração.

Edward balançou a cabeça. —Você não a ama, James. Você se sente seu dono, só isso.

—Não fale do que você não conhece. Quando se ama alguém, é normal querer ser seu dono.— Ele rebateu.

Suas palavras remeteram Edward ao dia em que agindo como um homem das cavernas tomou Cygne dos braços do Hale e quis demarcar território nela...Aquilo não tinha nada de sentimentos. Era só possessividade... E era exatamente isso que James sentia por Rosalie.

Notando que a discussão não levaria a lugar nenhum, resolveu não dar seguimento ao assunto e arrumar um jeito de se desvencilhar dele.

—Vou passar no banheiro, James.— Inventou uma desculpa, parou de andar e abriu a porta ao seu lado. —E escute: deixe a Rosalie em paz.

Edward realmente se preocupava com o fato dele descobrir sobre a Rose, e fez uma nota mental de alertá-la sobre o fato. Disfarçadamente, acompanhou-o com o olhar até ele virar por um bloco. Quando James desapareceu, rapidamente voltou para o prédio da administração e entrou no elevador, esperando impacientemente que o elevador subisse. Avistou-a encostada à grade, olhando distraidamente para o horizonte. A paz que alargou em seu peito foi indescritível.

Observou-a um tempo sem que ela lhe visse, com ela completamente propensa e vulnerável a qualquer surpresa. Então se colocou a pensar no que tudo seria se alguém a encontrasse. Ele sabia o quão paranóico soava, todavia com ela não poderia descartar as possibilidades... Inevitavelmente, conscientizou que estar lá representava perigo para ela. Poderia ter sido o Mike e o Ben a ter vindo aqui. Poderia ter sido realmente James, que embora no momento não parecesse uma ameaça, uma oportunidade não iria lhe passar em branco. Ele odeia islãs... E será muito pior quando ele descobrir sobre o segurança e Rosalie.

Suspirou, deixando de lado os pensamentos pessimistas, e aproximou-se dela. —Desculpe pela demora.— Sussurrou e encostou-se ao seu lado. Ela ergueu o rosto e assentiu, balançando a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam acolhedores.

—O jantar é amanhã.— Informou, e ela, aparentemente surpresa, arregalou os olhos. —Não se preocupe. Alice certamente não estará em casa. Você não será hostilizada lá. —Tranquilizei-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa novamente. Minutos se passaram, e ela permaneceu quieta, todavia até o silêncio perto dela era acolhedor, o apaziguava.

—Aconteceu uma coisa agora a pouco que me deixou em parafuso.— Iniciou e ela lhe olhou em expectativa. —Acho que estou meio paranóico com tudo que envolve você.— Sorriu, sem jeito, respirou fundo, pôs a mão na grade e olhou para a cidade. —Encontrei o James agora a pouco. Quase entrei em pânico pensando que talvez ele tivesse te seguido e feito algo ruim com você.— Disse pausadamente e suspirou. —Acho que estamos nos arriscando.— Expôs seu receio.

Ela enfim pegou a caderneta em seu bolso e começou a escrever. —**Sim. Estamos.**

Edward inclinou-se um pouco, colocou o cotovelo na grade e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

—Mas o que me surpreende foi o modo como me senti impotente.— Passou a mão no cabelo, agitado. —Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você por imprudência minha.— Disse sinceramente, se sentindo estranho com toda a facilidade que tinha de se expressar com ela. Sem intenção, estava expondo o seu sentimento protetor.

—**Podemos parar**.— Ela escreveu e levantou os olhos, o estudando.

Edward olhou meio desgostoso para ela, talvez até um pouco chateado por sua companhia ser tão dispensável para ela. —Você quer parar?— Inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—**Deveria.**..

—Mas não quer.— Levantou a mão e tocou a dela. Desde que ontem não foi problema tocá-la, hoje não deveria ser também. Ela não se moveu, ficou somente olhando para mão dele sobre a sua. —Você me responde algo que quero muito saber de você?— Mudou de assunto. Ela moveu as mãos em um gesto de '_depende'_. —Por que resolveu fazer Engenharia Nuclear?

Ela pareceu surpresa e tirou instantaneamente sua mão debaixo da dele. Segundos depois ela lhe olhou com determinação e abaixou o olhar, começando seguidamente a escrever.

—**Nada muito importante. Saiu de uma brincadeira com um amigo quando criança**.— Deu de ombros.

Ele começou a rir. —Só por isso você fez E.N? Por causa de uma amizade?!— Estava tão chocado como surpreso. Por vários dias ficou preocupado com o porquê de ela ter escolhido esse curso, no fundo imaginando que ela fosse aprendiz de terrorista ou coisa assim, e saber agora que foi por causa de uma amizade o deixou perplexo.

—Diga-se, Isy, seu amigo sabe que você fez o curso combinado?— Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

—**Sim.**

Conversaram mais algum tempo sobre coisas sem importância, e então mais um intervalo passou. Voltaram para a sala, ela primeiro, ele a observando logo atrás. Assim que a Mestra de Ética entrou, passou um trabalho extra para que fizessem em sala. Era uma explanação de idéias sobre o uso de armas atômicas. De novo, sua atenção foi para as necessidades de Isy. Se ela fosse fazer o trabalho, em nenhum momento ela poderia falar, afinal, ela não falava em público. Sem pensar duas vezes, escreveu seu nome e o de Isy e levou até mesa da Mestra, avisando que seriam uma dupla. Ao voltar para sua mesa, fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela viesse sentar com ele. Antes que ela hesitasse, cerrou os olhos e a desafiou a negar, encarando-a. Ela suspirou, pegou seus materiais com semblante rendido e caminhou até sua mesa.

Ela mal sentou e, rápido, escreveu em um papelzinho. —**Você tem que parar de se expor!**— Pareceu exasperada.

—O que você preferia que eu fizesse? Que deixasse você sem fazer ou deixasse você sentar com outros?— Edward sussurrou.

—**Queria que parasse de se preocupar comigo**.— Jogou a anotação na mesa, rebelde.

Ele parou os olhos nela e seu olhar lhe trouxe novamente uma sensação de dé javú, evocando no mesmo instante a lembrança da Cygne. Às vezes elas eram tão parecidas na pertinácia!

—Desde que te conheci, nunca tive escolha, _querida._ Você preferia que eu tivesse deixado você nas mãos dos meninos aquele dia?— Espetou impaciente com sua postura esquiva.

Ela respirou fundo, em seguida escreveu. —**Você não pode me salvar de tudo, principalmente de você**. **Só está sendo complacente porque não sabe quem sou.**

**Edward **sorriu secamente, achando bizarra sua postura. —Boa hora para falar sobre você, _dona segredo_. Já abri minha vida para você, te dei amizade, mas você não dá nada em troca.— Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e olhou intensamente em seus olhos, sentindo o clima hostil no ar.

Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos uns segundos, então voltou a escrever. —**Qual a sua opinião sobre o uso de armas nucleares**?— Após escrever virou o rosto, avisando com sua mudança brusca que o assunto não iria adiante.

Edward suspirou frustrado e abriu sua caderneta, começando após isso a escrever as idéias do trabalho. Passaram o restante da aula meio distantes, ligados somente pelo trabalho. Expressou suas idéias sobre o uso de armas nucleares em guerras e ela escreveu seu modo pessoal de ver. A opinião dela era que a energia Nuclear deveria ser usada somente como geração de energia para carros, hospitais e etc. Em vinte minutos terminaram e ficaram os instantes seguintes calados. Quando todos terminaram, um representante de cada grupo foi à frente da sala expor as idéias. Ele foi, e em todo o tempo ela lhe olhava com os olhos cerrados.

A aula terminou vinte minutos mais cedo, e como ele ainda estava meio irritado por sua esquivez, nem esperou a sala dispersar, saindo imediatamente. Ao passar pelo portão e avistar o carro do _capataz_ estacionado atrás do seu, lembrou em um átimo que o segurança não saberia que tinham saído mais cedo, logo, ela ainda estaria esperando-o em sala...

Suspirou, se chutando por continuar preocupado, mesmo ela não dando a mínima para isso, e voltou rapidamente, atravessando o pátio em uma velocidade sem igual. Ao chegar perto da sala, resolveu diminuir o passo pensando em que desculpa eficaz inventar para ter voltado. No entanto, ouviu uma risada alta e parou do lado de fora, aguçando os ouvidos para decifrar a conversa que se passava.

—Hmmm, até que enfim sozinha.— Era a voz do Mike. —Eu não vou te machucar. Só quero saber o que o Cullen vê em você.

Meio enervado e ao mesmo tempo cauteloso, entrou em sala, notando lá Ben sentado em sua cadeira e Mike inclinado sobre a mesa dela, com as costas das mãos passando no seu rosto, por cima do nicab. —Você deve ser muito gostosa. Pelo menos sua barriga é uma delícia. Nunca esqueci do dia que a vi.— Disse lascivamente. Ela permaneceu quieta, olhando para baixo.

Edward percebeu a mão de Mike entrando por baixo do lenço, sob o queixo dela, e isso foi a gota d'água para lhe tirar da inércia. Caminhou rapidamente, e só se deu conta do que fazia quando seu braço se fechou no pescoço do Mike, dando uma gravata. —Tire a mão dela!— Rosnou furioso, apertando o golpe, depois deu um olhar mortífero para Ben em um aviso claro que ele não se metesse. Sentiu Mike perder as forças lentamente em seu braço, suas pernas ficando fracas no chão por causa do ar preso em sua garganta. —Se você ousar chegar perto dela mais uma vez, eu vou te quebrar todinho, e não me importo se o seu pai é importante ou não, sei que eu vou quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo.— Afrouxou o braço ao perceber que ele já asfixiava. —Seu covarde filho da puta, fique longe dela!— Cuspiu e o soltou, olhando seguidamente para ela.

Ela tinha os olhos assustados em sua direção. —Tudo bem, Isy?— Perguntou. Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça. Edward olhou para o lado e Mike o olhava ameaçadoramente enquanto esfregava o pescoço. —Experimente, seu idiota.— Ficou na defensiva ao perceber que ele queria se atacar de surpresa. —É melhor você apanhar agora do que se arriscar a encostar o dedo nela depois.— Ergueu seus dois punhos fechados na altura do seu rosto, chamando-o para cair para dentro. Ben observava tudo tranqüilo.

—Qual o problema, Lyon?— Era uma voz grossa, que soou com imponência ao entrar na sala. Edward olhou para a porta e o segurança entrou com a mão direita enfiada na jaqueta.

—Está resolvido.— Edward tranqüilizou sem querer que a situação piorasse, até porque Isy pareceu alarmar-se após ter visto seu segurança entrar. O segurança aproximou-se do Mike, que deu uns passos atrás, encostando-se à parede.

—Você não sabe com quem está mexendo, sua bichinha.— Disse e colocou o cabo de sua arma Glock à vista. Os olhos de Mike saltaram. —Se chegar perto dela mais uma vez encomende seu caixão.— Rosnou, pegou Mike pelo colarinho e o ergueu. —Agora fora daqui!— Ele o soltou bruscamente, Mike se equilibrou e saiu, sendo seguido por um Ben completamente calado e observador.

Ao ficarem só os três na sala, Edward se inclinou na mesa da Isy, sem se importar com a presença do segurança, e lutou contra o desejo de colocar sua mão sob o lenço e fazer um inventário. —Tem certeza que está bem?— Pôs uma mão sobre a dela e com a outra levantou o seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça. —Foi falha minha. Desculpe.— Sussurrou. Ela cerrou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Ela queria se mostrar forte e não precisar dele. Mas era assim que ele se sentia agora, impelido a resguardá-la.

Por toda a vida, ele sempre manteve distância das pessoas. Na ocasião, ele acreditava piamente ser auto-suficiente, no entanto, por ironia do destino se aproximou dela, permitindo após isso que ela entrasse sutilmente em sua vida. Hoje sabia que o fato de ser sensível a ela, e ela precisar dele o fazia encontrar sentido em tudo. Ele se sentia útil e encontrou seu lugar.

—Pare de ser teimosa e só aceite, ok?— Sorriu. —Agora se levante e vamos.— Ainda segurando sua mão, ajudou-a a levantar da cadeira, sorrindo.

Distraído, olhou para seu segurança e ele os olhava atentamente, com os braços cruzados no peito.

—Até amanhã, Isy.— Soltou sua mão e saiu, deixando ela e o segurança na sala.

—Cullen...— Ao som da voz virou o rosto, quando já alcançava a porta. —Valeu, cara. Tô te devendo uma.— Era a primeira vez o segurança falava diretamente com Edward de um jeito amistoso.

—Não é por você.— Olhou para Isy ao seu lado. —Até mais.

O treino daquela tarde estava cansativo, uma vez que chovia muito e o técnico resolveu lhes matar na maldita academia. Rilley tagarelava ao seu lado com Hale, o cabeludo novato.

—...É, mas seu pai com certeza deve ter dado força lá também.— Rilley discutia enquanto exercitava os braços.

—É lógico que não. Ele nem dava a mínima para mim. Nem sabia que eu existia!— Hale se defendeu, ofegante, por estar levantando peso.

—Duvido! Essa é a maior vantagem de ter um pai influente: conseguir tudo.

Tentando não prestar atenção no assunto, porém sendo vencido pela altura que Rilley tagarelava, Lyon trabalhava os músculos da coxa. Parou quando Rilley abruptamente encerrou o assunto e lhe cutucou, apontando para a saída da academia. Edward virou o rosto e acompanhou seu olhar, parando exatamente na porta. Lá, tranquilamente, estava parada, vestindo blusa com capuz e óculos de lente rosa, a Cygne. Quando seus olhos fixaram nela, involuntariamente sorriu, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa e satisfação em vê-la.

Presunçosa, ela mordeu os lábios, sorrindo também, e imediatamente deu as costas e saiu.

—Tchau.— Edward sussurrou para Rilley, aproveitou a distração do grupo técnico e saiu discretamente da sala, indo atrás dela. Seguiu pelo corredor, e ela andava devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Vê-la foi como ter uma injeção de adrenalina. Ele se sentia bem. Sentia-se feliz. Andou mais rápido e a alcançou antes de ela começar a descer as escadas.

—O que pretende? Fugir de mim?— Abraçou-a por trás, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Ela lhe soltou, ficou de frente para ele e lhe olhou minuciosamente da cabeça aos pés.

—Não. Estou te levando para o vestiário.— Disse e parou os olhos em seu abdômen, que brilhava por causa do suor.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Já avaliou?— Enlaçou sua cintura, rindo. —Está faltando ou sobrando desde que me viu a última vez?Ela sorriu e deslizou os dedos em seu peitoral, descendo devagar até a barriga, e beijou nesse tempo seu queixo. —Está perfeito, leãozinho. Senti sua falta.— Sussurrou docemente.

—De qual leãozinho sentiu falta?— Insinuou sugestivamente, incerto se ela saberia sobre o apelido.

Ela sorriu. —De você todo, seu bobo.— Se ela não sabia, imaginou, o que deixou _ele_ bem feliz por ter sido lembrado. Ela enlaçou seu pescoço, como uma gatinha manhosa roçando no dono, e acariciou seu cabelo. Edward apertou sua cintura, já animado, e a empurrou para dentro do vestiário, encostando-a no armário.

—Por que você sumiu?— Inclinou e beijou seu pescoço, apertando-a na porta. Ele não conseguia nominar todas as sensações que sentia. Alívio, saudade, felicidade.

—Eu não pude aparecer. Estava meio presa.— Sorriu. Ele abraçou-a mais forte, quase quebrando seus ossos e deslizou a mão em suas costas, acariciando até as formas arredondadas de seu bumbum. Sua mão já se sentia tão dona dela que acariciava com possessão, suprindo a saudade. Depois de um tempo simplesmente abraçando-a, ergueu seu rosto e deu selinhos em seus lábios.

—O que queria aqui no vestiário?— Perguntou.

—Hmmm, pensei que talvez você quisesse se vestir antes de sairmos. É que talvez eu não vá poder sair esse fim de semana, e como queria muito te ver, resolvi vir.

Ela lhe deixou sem ação ao admitir isso. Algo nele inflou de satisfação. O fato dela ter vindo até ele, ter tomado iniciativa de procurá-lo pela primeira vez, deixou-o satisfeito. Se ela sentiu sua falta era sinal óbvio de que ele não estava sozinho nessa.

—Só hoje sentiu falta dos meus beijos?— Dramatizou fingindo ressentimento.

—Não. Hoje senti mais. Na verdade hoje queria te abraçar muito, por isso não resisti.

—O que aconteceu hoje que te fez sentir mais falta?— Pressionou com um sorriso presunçoso.

—Talvez você tenha feito boas ações e sua luz brilhou fazendo-me sentir falta de você.— Ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

—Às vezes você fala umas coisas muito sem noção.— Brincou e a ergueu no colo, com uma mão nas costas e outra atrás da perna, e seguiu para o local onde ficavam as duchas. —Tudo bem se tomar um banho antes de sairmos?— Propôs, pondo-a em pé.

—Sem problema.

—Você quer entrar comido no banho?— Deu a opção, enquanto tirava seu tênis. —Uh, quer dizer... Eu não faria nada que você não quisesse.— Sorriu cinicamente, dando uma piscadela.

Ela lhe forçou a virar e o empurrou devagar rumo ao chuveiro.

—Eu te conheço, Cullen.— Ela sorriu. —Você é mestre em prometer. Não quero nada.

—Rá, você diz que não quer só da boca pra fora.— Ironizou e tirou a meia, deixando-a pelo caminho, ainda com a mão dela em suas costas, o empurrando.

Já dentro do Box, virou-se de frente a ela e começou a tirar o short. Viu, presumido, ela arregalar os olhos, e ele sorriu descarado ao notar ela lhe avaliando abertamente enquanto ele descia o short. Endureceu involuntariamente. ─ _Leãozinho_ exibiu-se igual um halterofilista em competição.

Após a avaliação, ela manteve o semblante composto, com um sorriso irônico na boca.

—Pode tocar. É de verdade.— Ele provocou e andou de costas até estar próximo à ducha. Ela não retrucou, apenas o acompanhou com o olhar em todo o tempo. —Tire a roupa e vem.— Ele pediu matreiramente e deu mais uma piscada marota, abrindo seguidamente o registro.

—Não.— Ela sussurrou, risonha.

—Tudo bem, então já que vai ficar aí, pegue uma chave no meu short, vai ao armário dez e pegue sabonete e toalha, por favor.— Pediu e entrou embaixo da ducha, deixando que a água caísse sobre ele. Segundos depois, ela voltou segurando sua toalha, aproximou-se do Box, entregou o sabonete e encostou-se de lado no portal.

—Obrigado.— Agradeceu e derramou o sabonete líquido na mão.

—De nada. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu, esfregou uma mão na outra para espalhar o sabonete e deslizou a mão pelo pescoço.

—Sim, desejo. Uma massagem cairia bem.— Olhou sugestivamente para baixo.

Ela levantou os ombros em um suspiro cansado. —Deus do céu, você é a perversão em pessoa!— Resmungou, revirando os olhos.

—Nada disso. Você que entende tudo errado.— Defendeu-se se fingindo de ofendido. —Eu apontei foi para o meu pé.— Simulou inocência —Eu adoro massagens nos pés... Você que está doida por uma pegada e fica entendendo tudo distorcido.— Balançou a cabeça em negativa censurando-a falsamente. Ela sorriu desacreditada da sua dissimulação.

Ainda sorrindo, ela levantou o indicador e o chamou. Sem entender o que ela queria, mas muito interessado, ele deixou a ducha e foi até ela. Ela ergueu a mão, tocou seu rosto e ficou na ponta dos pés, olhando diretamente para seus lábios. Ele se inclinou, sem tocá-la, pois estava molhado, e fez o que ela pediu com o gesto, a beijou. O beijo foi doce, suave, de lábios, mas não deixou de distribuir euforia.

Leãozinho arregalou os olhos desacreditado que ela tivesse coragem de cutucá-lo com vara curta lhe beijando assim, em estado completamente nu. Todavia Edward ignorou ao máximo as _suas_ tentativas de chamar a atenção e curtiu as mínimas sensações que o beijo distribuía. Após um tempo, ela sorriu um pouco e se afastou, sem dar a mínima atenção para o pobre que praticamente cambalhotava, avisando que estava ali... _Puxa! O que custava dar um carinho e amansar o bichinho?_

—Eu senti realmente sua falta, Cullen.— Ela sussurrou carinhosamente, com a mão acariciando a nuca molhada. —Sinto falta até desse convencimento, dessa sua certeza que é o último biscoito do pacote.

Ele ergueu a mão e fez uma carícia em seu queixo. —Eu sou.— Afirmou e puxou sua mão, forçando-a para que entrasse. —Vem, gatinha, seria tanta adrenalina te _pegar_ molhadinha aqui no vestiário do clube.

—Eu já _estou_ molhada.— Ela disse e sorriu.

Por um instante, torceu mentalmente que sua palavra tivesse outra conotação, porém, segundos depois ela apontou para sua roupa e mostrou que ele tinha se encostado nela ─ por esse motivo ela estava _molhada_. Argh!

Frustrado, deu as costas para ela e entrou novamente sob a ducha que descia forte. Ela cruzou os braços no peito e fingiu assoviar, olhando dissimulada para o teto. Ele tentou não se importar com ela lá e aos poucos a água o deixou mais relaxado. Olhou-a de esguelha depois de um tempo, e ela tinha voltado a olhar para ele, sorrindo em todo o tempo, lutando para esconder que estava acanhada. Ele relaxou e somente sorriu de sua expressão, tentando ignorar o leão aparecido que tinha entre as coxas. Passou sabonete em seu cabelo, fechou os olhos e deixou a água escorrer. De novo, espalhou o sabonete nas mãos, passou no peitoral, axilas, braços e virou de frente para ela novamente.

—Você podia vir me ensaboar e se esfregar em mim.— Sugeriu, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, lutando heroicamente para não ser tão hormonal e acabar obrigado a tocar uma na frente dela. Ela sorriu e _o_ ignorou _duro_.

Querendo mudar o foco, ele começou a brincar, exibindo seus músculos. —Olha o que você está perdendo.— Travou propositalmente o abdômen, fazendo pose, depois ergueu o braço e exibiu o bíceps. Divertida, ela começou a gargalhar, rindo da sua _performance._

—Cullen, você faz jus ao cromossomo Y que carrega. É exibido e presunçoso.— Ela ria muito, mas em nenhum momento tirou os olhos do seu rosto.

—Diz que não gosta do que vê?— Provocou, correndo a mão por todo o cabelo molhado, encarando-a convencido.

Ela balançou a cabeça. —Puxa vida, Cullen, você é o cúmulo da presunção!— Ela sorriu, em seguida deu uma varrida minuciosa com o olhar pelo seu corpo —Sim, eu gosto do que vejo. Qualquer menina gosta.— Ela deu de ombros e virou o rosto, tentando disfarçar seu embaraço.

Ele fechou o chuveiro, aproximou dela, pegou a toalha que estava em sua mão e secou-se, enrolando depois em sua cintura.

—Não interessa se qualquer menina gosta. No momento, eu quero que VOCÊ goste.— Sussurrou e se encostou a ela na parede.

Subitamente ofegante, ela olhou apetecida para a sua boca.

—Pois, no momento, eu gosto, e muito.— Ela murmurou e o abraçou, enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo.

Presunçoso com a resposta, ele se inclinou e encostou seus lábios em sua boca, abrindo-a com sua língua. Ela correspondeu sem receios, sugando avidamente sua língua, com uma mão em seu cabelo e outra em seu peito. Apertou-a mais na parede, sentindo a eletricidade familiar com o contato percorrer o seu corpo. Adentrou com sua mão sob a blusa, deslizando-a em sua barriga macia, fazendo-a estremecer com sua mão fria, e seguiu para suas costas.

Ele mordiscou sua língua peritamente, e ela resfolegou apertando mais seus dedos em sua nuca. Ele gemeu quando se estreitou mais ao seu corpo e deslizou uma mão para seu cabelo dentro do capuz, trazendo mechas com o doce e viciante cheiro de frutas ao seu nariz. Inspirou profundo e empurrou o quadril nela, ouvindo excitado um baixo gemido de prazer. Apertou sua coxa e a meneou um pouco, friccionando ela nele. Ele continuava um viciado nela. A cada segundo tinha mais certeza disso e não via como fugir.

—Também senti sua falta, gatinha.— Ofegou, deixando seus lábios e seguiu para seu pescoço, louco com o amasso. Ficaram um tempo abraçados enquanto ele se acalmava, então minutos depois ele seguiu rumo ao seu armário, de mãos dadas com ela, e vestiu um moletom de passeio.

Ainda que se sentisse irresponsável com o treino, não hesitou ao terminar de se vestir e fugir com ela.

—Aonde pretende ir?— Perguntou quando já estavam no seu carro. —Ah, por favor, aqui dentro tire esse óculos e esse capuz.— Gentilmente, desceu seu capuz e espalhou seus cabelos pelos ombros.

—Tudo bem.— Ela tirou os óculos. —Podíamos ir para perto do farol. Lá fica mais fácil para meu amigo me pegar.— Ela sugeriu.

Deixaram o clube e seguiram rumo à praia. Chegaram ao farol por volta de oito horas, e, devido ao frio, ele ligou o aquecedor em uma temperatura confortável e ficaram dentro do carro. Ele sabia que não era uma boa ideia estar tão exposto em seu carro, afinal, ele era conhecido pelos paparazzi. Pensando assim, decidiu fugir de prováveis transtornos, principalmente por causa dela, e estacionou em uma parte escura em frente ao mar.

—Por que você disse que estava meio presa no fim de semana?— Perguntou curioso.

Ela não respondeu e, com o olhar distante, suspirou. Edward deu-lhe um tempo enquanto ajustava seu banco, depois sentou de lado, frente para ela, colocando seguidamente uma música do Paramore no toca cd. A seguir puxou sua mão, a fez sentar-se em seu colo de lado e beijou seu rosto.

Ela sorriu triste e, meigamente, pegou seu rosto em suas mãos. —Temos pouco tempo, então melhor não me perguntar coisas que não terá respostas exatas.— Disse, repentinamente, apertou o botão do seu banco, ele deitou mais, e ela deitou por cima dele, ajustando em seguida suas pernas cada uma para um lado do seu quadril. Edward ficou surpreso, pois não era normal esse comportamento nela, mesmo assim, gostou da imposição.

—Sabe, Cullen, você não imagina como senti falta de... Estar com você assim.— Ela sorriu e enfiou a mão por dentro da sua camiseta. —Às vezes tenho uma comichão de vontade de tocar em você.— Acariciou com a ponta dos dedos da barriga até o peitoral, seguidamente se inclinou, levando os lábios até o seu pescoço. Ela lhe beijou um tempo no pescoço, então ele segurou sua nuca e mostrou intenção de trazê-la para seus lábios. Porém, ela não foi. —Shiu... Quietinho...— Sussurrou, beijando suavemente seu pescoço. —Como tenho pouco tempo, eu vou aproveitar de você e fazer o que tive vontade essas duas semanas.— Disse ainda acariciado seu abdômen.

Bom, ele não era bobo, portanto, aproveitou... Se ela queria lhe usar, ele não iria impedir. _Não mesmo_. Animadinho, fechou os olhos e virou o pescoço, dando espaço para seus beijos e mordidinhas. Sua carícia era tão cheia de significados ambíguos... Era estimulante e doce, cálida e arrepiante, fazia cócegas e ao mesmo tempo lhe colocava duro. Estremeceu um pouco quando sua língua subiu do pescoço à orelha. Sentiu a familiar eletricidade vibrar em sua nuca e descer pela sua coluna, deixando-se eufórico, feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, louco de desejo. Ele queria verbalizar o que sentia. Cygne descobria partes erógenas que ele nunca valorizou antes. Ele poderia chegar ao êxtase só de tê-la em cima dele, o beijando daquele jeito, com ele a mercê do seu desejo.

Apertou as duas mãos em seu quadril e meneou-a nele, dando um gemido abafado ao sentir seu calor. Já cheio de luxúria, entrou com a mão em sua blusa e levou-a ao seu seio, morrendo de saudade das formas. No mesmo instante ela direcionou a boca para os seus lábios e, famintamente, invadiu sua boca. Apertou-a mais ao seu quadril, suprimindo a falta que ela fez, torcendo mentalmente que ela nunca desaparecesse. Ela gemeu em sua boca quando ele prendeu o bico em seus dedos e mordeu sua língua.

Edward se sentia um puto de um pervertido interessado em seu corpo, quando seu beijo expressava carinho, entrega. Só que ele não sabia como lidar com isso, não sabia fazer assim, nem levar adiante a relação quando era algo distinto a mera necessidade sexual, uma fixação patética e irremediá , arranhou com uma mão livre suas costas, cintura, desceu para as coxas, depois seguiu para seu quadril, apertando-a novamente.

Ofegante, ele imaginava como ela devia estar molhada com o amasso e então se lembrou do seu último encontro no tanque de guerra, no qual ficou lhe devendo um orgasmo.

Sua língua brincava em seus lábios, acariciando, experimentando cada côncavo.

—Queria ter mais tempo com você.— Ele lamentou, desviou sua boca de seus lábios e desceu para seu pescoço, não parando nunca de brincar com os seus seios. Ugh, era tão divertido e excitante acariciá-los!

Respirando difícil, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. —Temos no máximo uma hora.— Ofegou e voltou a beijar preguiçosamente sua orelha.

—Tempo suficiente para concluir algo que comecei.— Desceu com uma mão em sua barriga e entrou em sua calça de moletom. Inesperadamente, ela interrompeu o trajeto e segurou sua mão, antes que ela entrasse em sua calcinha.

—Hoje não.— Sussurrou, ainda segurando sua mão.

Ele continuou beijando seu pescoço, sem entender seus motivos quando já a tinha tocado intimamente antes. —Por quê, Cygne? Seu corpo vai sentir falta depois!— Se o corpo dela fosse como o seu, ele iria reclamar a falta de alívio por dias.

—Ele não pode sentir falta de algo que não conhece.— Murmurou e sua decisão foi tornando cada vez mais estável. —Além disso, estou nos dias... —Interrompeu sugestivamente, embaraçada.

Edward não deu atenção ao fato dela estar _de bandeira vermelha_ e ficou surpreso com o fato de ela dizer que não conhecia. Sim, ele imaginava que nenhum homem tivesse lhe proporcionado isso, pois ela tinha dito, todavia nunca tinha descartado a hipótese dela mesma se tocar, afinal, meninos fazem isso desde cedo. Por que motivo ela não faria?

—Você nunca se tocou assim?— Perguntou sem esconder sua descrença.

—Não.— Ela respirou fundo, sentou ereta em seu colo e começou a arrumar o cabelo. Ele olhou seu rosto e sorriu, notando pela primeira vez que não conhecia porra nenhuma sobre meninas mais recatadas. Estava tão acostumado com a lascívia, o sexo sem compromisso, muita promiscuidade que pensava que toda menina estava interessada nisso, em satisfação física. Mas ela não, ela só queria lhe beijar. Ela era um frustrante e fascinante enigma, muito difícil de decifrar. E a cada minuto ele tinha mais certeza do quanto a queria. Quanto mais ela o intrigava, mais ficava louco para se acabar dentro dela.

Edward forçou seu tronco a inclinar e a fez deitar sobre ele. Tinham pouco tempo, portanto o correto era curti-la mais um pouco e, se possível, descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre ela.

—Qual a sua idade?— Perguntou deslizando os dedos em suas costas.

—Vinte e dois.— Respondeu rápido.

—Quando faz aniversário?

—Ai, Cullen, pra que você quer saber?— Ela sentou de novo e encostou as costas no volante. Sua blusa se ergueu um pouco com a posição, lhe fazendo salivar com a vista.

Ele apertou o botão para o banco voltar, ajustou meio deitado, depois levou os dedos para frente e ficou acariciando sua barriga exposta, louco para substituir sua mão por sua boca.

—Não sei. Curiosidade. De repente você faça aniversário perto de mim. O meu é em dois meses.— Tentou ser indiferente, mas no momento o que mais queria era descobrir sobre a menina que tirava seu sossego.

—Tudo bem. Meu aniversário é em setembro.

—Início, meio ou fim?

Ela lhe olhou serenamente e debruçou-se sobre o seu ombro.

—Pra que quer saber?— Sussurrou, beijando seu pescoço. —Até lá você não se lembrará nem do meu nome.

—De repente eu mande um cartão.— Brincou.

—Ah, e você manda cartão de aniversário para todas as meninas que passam pela sua mão?— Satirizou. —Haja cartões!

Edward afastou-a brevemente, um pouco chateado com toda essa ironia dela com relação a ele e outras garotas.

—Olha, Cygne, talvez o que eu vá falar não te interesse, e sei também que não estamos envolvidos em um tipo de relacionamento com cobranças e explicações, todavia quero que você saiba que desde que fiquei com você a primeira vez, não fiquei com outras garotas.— Explicou.

Ele não sabia exatamente porque teve vontade de falar isso, mas o que antes soava como brincadeira da parte dela, agora o afetava. Ele não queria mais que ela lhe visse como esse cafajeste que ela pintava.

—Eu nunca te pedi isso, Cullen. Eu não me importo com o que você faz. Você é solteiro, bonito, famoso, livre. Nada te impede de ficar com outras garotas.

Edward segurou-a pelo ombro e afastou-a, fazendo-a olhar para ele. —É, realmente nada impediria, a não ser uma garota que, sorrateiramente, invadiu a minha vida e me faz pensar em seus beijos todas as horas.— Disse incisivamente.

Ela suspirou e depois de um tempo se pronunciou: Vou fingir que acredito...— Disse e abaixou o olhar —Mas, se for verdade, er...saiba que é recíproco.— Respirou fundo, de olhos fechados e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro, com um pouco de tristeza na confissão.

—Melhor eu ir.— Cygne informou após um tempo de silêncio. —Amanhã acordo cedo e à noite tenho compromisso.

—Então é por isso que não vou poder te ver amanhã?

—Sim. Mas talvez ainda vá, se conseguir sair cedo do compromisso.

—Hmmm. —Ele acariciou sua cintura e suas costelas, por dentro da blusa, com seus cabelos espalhados em seu nariz. —Temos logo que resolver essa situação de falta e saudade.— Propôs insinuantemente e provocou, sorrindo, mais uma friccionada dela nele, mostrando com o ato qual situação teriam que resolver.

—Podemos esquecer meu amigo vindo me buscar e fugir juntos para resolver seu problema.— Ela sugeriu com neutralidade, e como ele não disse nada e ficou nitidamente tenso com o apontamento, ela se afastou um pouco, olhando minuciosamente para ele. —É brincadeira, Cullen.

Ele tentou disfarçar, mas mesmo sendo brincadeira, se abalou um pouco, pois, era claro que se estivessem apaixonados, _coisa que não estavam_, essa seria a opção mais provável a seguir, caso quiséssemos ficar juntos.

—Desencana, Cullen. Como você disse antes, é química. Não é um problema. Depois passa. Enquanto isso, vamos curtir.— Brincou, e ele bem que queria que o problema ainda fosse somente química, sexo. No entanto, não era mais isso, pra começar. Ela deitou novamente a cabeça em seu ombro. —Por hoje, eu quero só ficar assim com você, sentindo sua pulsação, ouvindo sua respiração.— Cygne disse e beijou devagar o seu pescoço, com muito carinho.

Pensativo, fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no banco, deixando que ela lhe beijasse.

—Sabe, Cullen, mesmo que eu não demonstre e mesmo que às vezes seja ingrata, eu gosto de você em minha vida.— Ela disse lhe cobrindo de beijos doces. —Mesmo sendo errado, quando estou com você tudo se torna mais fácil.— Surpreso com sua repentina transparência, ele somente a ouvia e acariciava sua nuca. —A nossa sorte é saber que seu coração não é alvo fácil, assim, não preciso me preocupar em fazer você sofrer quando tiver que ir de verdade.— Enfatizou agora beijando preguiçosamente seu queixo.

Edward respirou fundo e desfiou suas palavras. Ela tinha acabado de repetir exatamente o que ele tinha lhe dito na última vez que tinham se visto: _que seu coração não era alvo fácil._

—E você tem planos de sumir de vez?

—Sim... Em breve, sim... Quando tudo estiver descomplicado. — Disse misteriosamente.

—Ai, Cygne, fala claro. Que complicação seria essa?— Reclamou, acariciando seu cabelo. Ela não respondeu. —Bom, diante das suas dicas obscuras, pelo menos ficou claro que pretende deixar Liverpool.— Inferiu. Foi acometido por uma dor sufocante ao pensar na despedida. Era impossível que fosse sentir angústia todas as vezes que imaginasse que ela podia não voltar alguma hora. Ela não era nada sua, porra. Era só uma garota que o beijava deliciosamente, que tinha um gosto viciante, que tinha um corpo maravilhoso e que lhe trazia sensação de completude... Só isso.

Isso não era muito, era?

Abraçou-a mais forte e passaram os minutos seguintes assim, abraçados. Nada sexual.

—Cygne, eu quero ouvir de você, embora seja muito fácil descobrir por conta própria. Como você entra no clube e na casa de festas? Outra coisa, quem te convidou para a festa do Rilley?— Pôs seu rosto em suas mãos, esperando que pelo menos essas perguntas ela respondesse.

Ela respirou fundo e o olhou séria.—Que eu saiba tínhamos um acordo...— Lembrou e se afastou ligeiramente. —Se você tem intenção de passar mais um tempo comigo, não pergunte, Cullen, e não tente descobrir.— Alertou pesarosa.

—Tudo bem.— Concordou ao senti-la tensa, depois descruzou os seus braços e a abraçou novamente. —Você é chapa quente. Qualquer coisa toma ar.— Sorriu, tentando apaziguá-la.

—Não sou.— Ela suspirou, enlaçou os dedos nos seus cabelos, depois tocou levemente seus lábios com os seus. —Eu só queria que durasse mais...— Lamentou. —Nunca foi minha intenção te enganar, ou coisa do tipo. Eu só queria que pudesse ser assim... Só eu e você.— Ela segurou seu rosto em suas mãos e permaneceu dando selinhos, depois sua língua acariciou seus lábios docemente, um beijo cheio de palavras. Edward correspondeu ao beijo, e uma sincronia de sucções e carícias leves se fez.

—Então se você quer assim, vai ser assim, gatinha... Só eu e você quando estivermos juntos.— Sussurrou, apertou-a forte e aprofundou o beijo, buscando sofregamente seus lábios. Cedo demais, ela começou a retroceder, dando selinhos ainda com os olhos fechados, o acariciando com gestos repletos de paradoxos. Eram enigmas que ele não desvendou nem a metade, mas que agora nem mesmo tinha vontade de tentar, com receio do que pudesse descobrir.

Já se passaram mil possibilidades por sua cabeça sobre ela, onde calculava quem ela poderia ser, ou que tipo de família teria, até mesmo quem seria seu namorado. Mas ele nunca chegava a ponto algum. No fundo, ele temia o que podia acontecer se descobrisse, por isso preferia não desencadear a descoberta. Lógico que em algumas horas, como agora, hora em que ela tinha que ir embora e ele iria deixá-la, ficava completamente ansioso. Ele não sabia o que ela sentia por ele. Sabia era que ela gostava, assumidamente, de ficar com ele, que tinha muito carinho, chegando a ser estranho o modo como ela lhe olhava, como se estivesse... uh, _apai_x...não, isso não, − fascinada por ele. Se bem que _fascinada_ não parecia ser o _nome_ certo. De qualquer maneira, sem que ele tivesse planejado, era recíproco.

Ok, ela ser hmmm, _fascinada_por ele não era totalmente estranho, afinal, maioria das meninas eram. Porém ele não esperava que essa... _Uh, __fascinação_ dela por ele lhe agradasse tanto. Na verdade agradar era um eufemismo do que sentia quando ela lhe olhava. Ele adorava o modo como ela lhe beijava, distribuindo faíscas no seu corpo, o modo como ela lhe abraçava manhosa... Admitia sem sombra de dúvida, ele também estava, er, _fascinado_ por ela, o que era meio precipitado, pois, _tava_ na cara que não rolava lance futuro ali... Entretanto, é assim que ele se sentia.

Rendido, passou o dorso das suas mãos em seu rosto e finalizou o beijo. —Você já vai, né?— Murmurou, com a testa encostada na sua.

—Sim.

—Vai tentar sair esse fim de semana? Eu quero passear de novo.— Pediu manhoso.

—Hmmm, só se eu não tiver que sentar naquele negócio duro.— Sorriu. —Você vai ter que arrumar uma bicicleta para mim.

Brincalhão, levantou o seu cabelo e capturou o lóbulo de sua orelha. —Quer moleza? Senta no pudim.— Sussurrou divertidamente, mordiscando sua orelha, e ela gargalhou, com a cabeça para trás.

—Ai, Cullen, você é muito bobo.— Empurrou o seu tronco no banco enquanto sorria.

—Não, gatinha, é sério, não tem moleza, não. Você vai sentada na mesma bicicleta que eu e ponto. Quero você pertinho de mim.— Puxou-a e mordeu seu queixo.

—Isso se conseguir sair. Talvez não seja tão fácil sair de dia como foi aquele dia.— Informou indiferente.

—Então como eu vou saber se você vai?

—Hmmm, nem imagino.— Deu de ombros. —Mas se conseguir sair, dou um jeito.

Edward torceu os lábios em uma careta quando notou que aparentemente ela não ia mostrar uma solução segura. —Pegue meu telefone.— Pediu.

—Não. Eu não quero.— Ela negou desaprovadora. —Combinamos no início de não nos comprometermos com dias seguintes, então o que estamos fazendo já está demais. Não era para você estar me esperando e nem para eu estar dizendo que venho.— Frisou indo em seguida sentar-se no banco do passageiro, depois ela apertou a tecla send do celular. Ele teve vontade de rir com o fato de ela tentar negar o seu número de celular quando ele já sabia. Mesmo assim, preferiu não se entregar.

—Quando combinamos isso você ainda não sentia minha falta, nem estava louquinha por mim...— Enfatizou com um sorriso convencido, inclinou no banco e pegou em seu rosto.

—Eu sentir falta de você não significa nada, Cullen.— Disse secamente e balançou a cabeça, fazendo um biquinho. —O que importa eu sentir?— Murmurou, olhou para o seu rosto e, além de orgulho, tinha pesar. Era nítido que ela não imaginava ser um sentimento mútuo.

Edward queria dizer que também sentia falta dela sempre, que se sentia sufocado em imaginar, de novo, que iriam depender de alguma sorte para que ela saísse de casa. Todavia, ainda não se sentia bem com a aceitação desse fato. Tudo era novo e ele sinceramente não sabia como agir. Não quando era impossível que esse relacionamento desse certo.

—Cygne, falando sério, vou te falar isso não é porque você está de rolo comigo, mas você vai agüentar viver assim a vida toda? Se eu fosse você buscava a minha liberdade... Você quer essa vida para você?— Acariciou sua bochecha enquanto falava.

Ela respirou longamente e olhou triste para fora do carro. —É a vida que tenho. É o que posso ter.

—Não, não é. As pessoas têm direito de ser livres. Tudo bem que em algumas famílias se regule ou proíba meninas de quinze e dezesseis anos de idade, mas você tem vinte e dois. Isso chega a ser um absurdo!

—Você fala assim, mas você mesmo não é livre.

—Não sou por escolha minha, eu escolhi!

Cygne aproximou o indicador da sua boca e o impediu de continuar a falar. —Shhh, chega de conversar. A única coisa que você quer de mim é curtir um momento, não é? Então você vai. Vamos ver em quanto tempo você cansa disso.— Ela sentenciou e lhe deu um selinho. —Tomara que até lá eu consiga resolver minha vida.— Resmungou com uma careta, depois abriu a porta do carro, deixando o vento esfriar um pouco a temperatura no carro. —Mas quanto ao fim de semana, se tudo der certo, eu vou te ver... Sábado tem jogo, não tem?— Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

—U-hum.— Assentiu e enfiou seus dedos em seu cabelo, trazendo-a para seus lábios de novo, sem a mínima intenção de deixá-la ir.

—Ai, leãozinho.— Ela murmurou e acariciou os pelos crescidos de seu queixo, depois o beijou no queixo. —Eu tento ser objetiva na hora da despedida, mas você não deixa...— Reclamou manhosa. —Eu preciso ir.— Disse, respirou fundo, deu-lhe um último selinho e desceu rapidamente do carro, fugida, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Edward observou-a estático até que ela virou a esquina. De novo, ele se sentia impotente por não poder ir atrás, por não poder deixá-la em algum lugar, por deixá-la na rua como uma menina qualquer... Quando ela não era uma qualquer para ele. _Não mais_. Novamente, como da última vez que se viram, a sensação de vazio e frio foi se alargando como fumaça em seus sentidos, o que o fez se perguntar até quando negaria seus sentimentos.


	7. Capítulo 07- Desconfortável

**Capítulo- Desconfortável**

Sexta feira à tarde, o clima em sua casa estava completamente tenso. James saiu cedo, dizendo que iria para a casa de um colega seu e mais tarde iria para um hotel, já que ele não queria voltar para o jantar e nem poderia ir para festas sozinho por estar queimado. Já Alice, disse que iria sair com umas amigas. Rosalie, indiscreta, ironizou dizendo que não tinha nada de amiga e que Alice ia era namorar. Na ocasião, Edward fingiu não prestar atenção, uma vez que também tinha segredos que não estava disposto a compartilhar. Portanto, ele entendia Alice.

Esme estava desde cedo na cozinha comandando as cozinheiras para preparo de pratos locais e árabes, além de chocolates e batatas fritas, itens que há tempos ele não comia. Não foi para o treino, visto que o jantar seria seis horas, então não teria como treinar.

—Edward, sua mãe está te chamando para receber os convidados quando eles chegarem.— Rosalie avisou na porta do quarto dele, já pronta para descer.

—Ok. Estou descendo.— Passou em frente ao espelho e deu um jeito em seu cabelo.

Foi um absurdo que sua mãe tivesse lhe obrigado a vestir roupa formal dentro da sua própria casa. Escapou do smoking, no entanto, ela lhe proibiu de usar jeans e camiseta. Conseqüentemente estava de calça social preta, blusa preta com manga três quartos e um casaco de couro, ambos da Prada. Assim que terminasse o jantar iria dar um jeito de sair. Borrifou o Clive Christian, deu uns últimos ajustes no cabelo e olhou para Rose, que não tinha saído e o observava.

—Você é amigo dela, não é?— Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, com olhar inquiridor.

—Não.— Negou de impulso.

—Edward, você é um péssimo mentiroso.— Ela parou em sua frente, com olhar furioso. —Pasme você, mas o Emmett tem uma espécie de localizador, e cada passo dela, ele sabe onde ela está. Portanto, nessas duas semanas que você anda subindo com ela, ele sabe.

Edward sobressaltou com a informação e olhou em direção a ela. —Sabe?

—Sim. E enquanto você fica no 14º, nós ficaram no 13º. O Emmett tem uma sala lá, cedida pelo reitor.

Edward passou as mãos no cabelo, exasperado. —O que esse segurança tem para ter uma sala exclusiva?

—Ele é um segurança de alguém muito rica, talvez esse seja um bom motivo.— Ela deu de ombros indiferente e saiu seguidamente do seu quarto.

—Rosalie...— Chamou-a, e ela virou-se. —O James estava no 13º ontem... Acho que ele está te seguindo. Se cuida.

Ela colocou a mão na cintura, tomou uma lufada grande de ar e balançou a cabeça descrente. —Ok. Obrigada por avisar. Mas ele que não se meta com o Emmett.— Ela saiu, o deixando novamente preocupado.

Ansioso, passou mais uma vez em frente ao espelho e se pegou pensando se Isy apreciaria vê-lo vestido assim, uma vez que ela só o via na universidade, e lá ele sempre estava de roupas à vontade como jeans, camisetas e alpargatas. Como passava a maior parte do seu tempo de tênis ou chuteira, preferia ir para a universidade com anatômicas e confortáveis sandálias Adidas.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou até a sacada da frente, avistando de lá dois carros pretos e o Land Rover do segurança estacionando em frente a sua casa. Sem que decifrasse o motivo, viu que sua mão estava suando, direcionou as escadas e desceu.

—Deixa que eu atendo, mãe.— Avisou, já cruzando, apressado, a sala.

—Eu vou com você.— Esme disse.

Edward parou antes de alcançar a porta e esperou por ela. Ele mesmo não entendia sua ansiedade e tensão quando abriu a porta e esperaram que um funcionário os recebesse nos portões. Eles estacionaram um carro na garagem interna e um homem de terno desceu, indo a seguir abrir a porta traseira.

Instantaneamente seus olhos procuraram os de Isy ao vê-la descer e estender a mão para o homem alto e forte que esperava por ela. Edward concluiu que era o sheik, por seu porte e altivez. Ele era uma personalidade completamente diferente do que imaginava que seria. Pensou que desceria alguém com turbantes festivos do oriente médio, alguém barbudo e fechado, mas o que viu era um homem elegante, de terno. Um típico inglês quarentão, porém moreno por sol, com olhos azuis. Ele era um homem simpático, diria que imponente, até boa pinta. Ela o olhava e, se bem a conhecia, parecia sorrir, com confiança. Ver aquela cena o deixou desconfortável e desviou o olhar, não querendo ver um momento íntimo.

—Oi, Coll.— Sua mãe aproximou-se e lhe estendeu a mão.

Sorrindo, ele segurou-a e a beijou. —Como vai, Esme?— Respondeu cortesmente, em seguida pegou a delicada mão da Isy e lhe apresentou para sua mãe. —Esta é Isy Zaynah

Edward ouviu seu sobre nome e fez uma nota mental de pesquisar o significado depois.

—Prazer, Isy.— Sua mãe Respondeu —Você já conhece Edward, sim?— Seus olhos encontraram os dele e ela assentiu, balançando brevemente a cabeça.

—Boa noite, Isy.— Edward cumprimentou , pegou sua mão enluvada e a trouxe para seu lábio, dando-lhe um beijo.

—Filho, já conhece meu amigo?— Sua mão apontou para o sheik e Edward estendeu sua mão para o sheik.

—Como vai?

—Tudo bem, Edward?— Ele sorriu à vontade —Nem acredito que você arrumou espaço em sua agenda para nos encontrar. Não te vejo desde que você era criança!— O sheik gracejou.

Edward sorriu receptivo, notou o segurança próximo e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. No mesmo instante se perguntou: por que com mais dois carros de seguranças lá fora, só este entraria para jantar? Ele tinha que ser mais que um segurança.

—Vamos entrar.— Sua mãe chamou.

—Boa noite!— Rosalie apareceu no Hall de entrada e cumprimentou calorosamente as visitas, parando depois em frente à Isy. —Oi, menina, pensei que você viria sem esse lenço no rosto.— Ela deu um abraço forte em Isy, que nem mesmo levantou o braço para devolver, aparentemente assustada pelo calor no cumprimento. —Oi, sheik.— Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, mas ela levantou os braços e lhe abraçou. Edward sorriu, e sua mãe coçou a garganta envergonhada. —Sou a Rosalie, mas pode me chamar de Rose.

—Prazer, Rose. —O sheik cumprimentou.

Ela virou-se em direção ao segurança.— Oi, Emmett.— Disse melodiosamente e dependurou-se em seu pescoço, dando lhe um beijo no pescoço. Ele ficou tenso, olhando em todo tempo para os quatro pares de olhos encima deles.

Edward rolou os olhos internamente, admirado com o fato de Rosalie não esconder de ninguém seu fascínio pelo segurança.

Agindo com discrição diante do ocorrido, Esme estendeu a mão para o sheik e se adiantou, adentrando ao corredor que levaria à sala de jantar. Edward para trás e Rosalie já estava com o braço no braço do segurança preparando-se para seguir o caminho que sua mãe fez rumo à sala de jantar. Restou-lhe ser cavalheiro. —Isy...— Ofereceu o seu braço para ela e sorriu, pedindo que ela pousasse o braço no seu. Ela estendeu a mão e ele a alojou em seu braço, caminhando seguidamente atrás de Rosalie.

Já sentados à mesa, ela se posicionou à sua direita e o sheik à direita dela, com Esme ao seu lado. À sua esquerda estava Rosalie e à esquerda dela estava Emmett.

O jantar começou a ser servido e nesse tempo Esme conversava calorosamente com o sheik. Quando Edward viu o tipo que prato que teriam, se inclinou até Isy preocupado em como ela comeria e sussurrou —Com esse lenço vai ser difícil lhe olhou um tempo, só então ele viu que ela não tinha como responder. Para sua sorte, ele tinha uma caneta fácil em seu bolso, então a colocou em sua mão e lhe ofereceu sua mão para ela escrever. Ela a pegou por baixo da mesa e escreveu disfarçadamente enquanto todos se ocupavam em suas conversas. —**Já jantei**.— Foi o que ela escreveu.

—Não vai comer nada?— Sussurrou novamente.

Ela olhou para mesa e lá tinha algumas batatas fritas, então ela estendeu a mão, pegou um guardanapo, escolheu algumas fritas, levantou um pouco o lenço com uma mão e com a outra levou a fritas até a boca.

Edward sorriu de sua espontaneidade e, despreocupado, começou a fazer o seu prato com cremes.

—Como está o futebol, Edward?— O sheik se virou em sua direção e iniciou um assunto, surpreendendo-o.

—Er, está bom. A equipe está trabalhando duro para a Champion da UEFA.— Respondeu e emergiu alguns camarões fritos no creme de queijo, levando-os logo após a sua boca.

—E você está conseguindo levar numa boa os estudos e o futebol?— Perguntou interessado, comendo também alguns camarões.

—Sim. Dá pra levar. Tenho pouco tempo, mas estou conseguindo.

—Eu tenho um filho que estuda e faz futebol também.— O Sheik continuou, e , distraidamente, Edward se inclinou para falar próximo a Isy.

—Experimenta esses camarões. Estão sequinhos.— Disse, enrolou um em um guardanapo e lhe entregou. Primeiro ela lhe olhou um tempo, então levantou brevemente o lenço e levou o camarão até a boca.

—Bom?— Sorriu para ela, e ela assentiu, cerrando os olhos em um sorriso escondido.

Aquele foi um daqueles momentos que ele daria tudo para ver o seu sorriso. Queria que ela fosse livre para não precisar ficar com o rosto coberto. Ela era sua amiga, não era? Ela não devia precisar ficar com o rosto coberto perto dele.

Ele voltou a comer, ainda sorrindo para ela, e notou alguns olhos em sua direção. —Então...— Coçou a garganta, um pouco desconcertado, tentando lembrar o assunto que estavam falando antes de se distrair. —Er, seu filho estuda e faz futebol?— Corrigiu a gafe, voltando ao assunto anterior.

—Sim. Ele faz os dois nos mesmos locais que você.— Respondeu, imergiu uma torrada no creme e a levou até a boca.

—Qual o nome dele?— Se obrigou a mostrar interesse, enquanto isso colocava mais uma porção de camarão em seu prato.

—Jasper.

—Hmmm, não conheço.

—Pode ser que não. Ele é novato no time dos contratados.

—Ah, eu não conheço todos os integrantes do time. Principalmente os novinhos.— Pegou mais um camarão e entregou furtivamente a Isy. Ela negou com o dedo, mesmo assim ele sorriu e a fez pegar. —Coma. Aquilo que você come no lanche não deve ter nutriente nenhum.— Falou baixo para que somente ela ouvisse.

—Eu não sabia que tinha um filho, Coll.— Sua mãe falou com o sheik, que olhou de volta para ela.

—Nem eu , Esme.— Ele sorriu divertido. —O Jasper apareceu em minha vida tem cinco meses. Foi quando a mãe dele me ligou pedindo uma força para ele aqui no clube do Liverpool. Ela queria que eu desse um jeito dele entrar em um clube e estudar, já que ele estava dando trabalho para ela.

—Ah, crianças são assim mesmo. Qual a idade dele?— Esme perguntou.

—Dezoito. É um pirralho.— O sheik sorriu, depois se serviu de carne seca.

—Pior que você nem pode dar muita atenção para ele, né, por causa dos negócios.

—É. O fato de viajar muito toma bastante tempo.— Concordou.

—O senhor tem negócios em Haia?— Edward perguntou em um impulso, e só depois de ter proferido pensou no que tinha acabado de interpelar. Os olhos de Isy saltaram de surpresa. Percebeu que ela tinha prendido o ar nos pulmões pelo modo como seu ombro estava ereto.

O sheik o fitou curiosamente antes de responder. —Não. Eu não tinha negócio em Haia.— O humor fugiu do seu rosto —Mas, por que a pergunta?— Ele franziu o cenho com interesse, depois trocou olhares com o segurança, para então olhar inquisitoriamente para Isy. Com aquela pergunta impensada e estúpida, involuntariamente, Edward expôs o grau de sua amizade com Isy, o que era precipitado.

—Eu que falei, senhor Collin, sobre sua viagem a passeio para Holanda.— Todos os rostos se viraram para a voz que respondeu, e Edward ficou surpreso ao associar a resposta ao dono da voz. —Falei também que aproveitamos e passamos por Haia.— Era o segurança. Por segundos desconfortáveis houve silêncio, até que finalmente Rosalie quebrou.

—Então você conheceu a minha mãe, tio Coll?— Rosalie perguntou para o sheik, que suspirou e relaxou.

—Sim. Nós tivemos um... Pequeno flerte.— Ele sorriu de canto e olhou conspirador para Esme.

Edward ouviu um suspiro aliviado de Isy e guardou isso para pensar mais tarde: _no motivo de ter tido tanta tensão entre eles ao se pronunciar Haia._

Brincalhona, sua mãe bateu no braço do sheik e sorriu. —Que pequeno flerte, o quê, Coll? Pequeno flerte é um diminutivo do que vocês tiveram.— Ela ofegou, divertida. —Vocês dois eram grudados um no outro, viviam juntos como unha e carne.— Ela sorria muito.

—Você sabe muito bem que eu amava outra pessoa, Esme.— Eles se olharam uns segundos como se estivessem revivenciando algum segredo. —Eu só fiquei com ela para me consolar. Foi mais por amizade.

Edward olhou para Isy, e ela rolou os olhos. Ele mesmo não se sentia muito confortável com a conversa na mesa. Parecia ser íntima demais, pois o sheik e Esme se olhavam de um jeito estranho. Depois de uns segundos sua mãe desviou o olhar e sorriu sem jeito.

—Experimentem este pavê. Eu mesma fiz.— Ela colocou uma quantidade grande no prato do sheik, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Eles ainda sorriam um para o outro quando ele levou uma colher aos lábios.

—Não consigo entender como você ainda mantém este corpo.— Ele acusou-a divertidamente.

—Essa é a vantagem de ser nutricionista. Como bem sem exagero.— Ela sorriu e se virou para Isy —Sua noiva tem que idade?— Ela finalmente deu atenção para outra pessoa na mesa que não fosse o sheik.

Isy vestia hoje roupas quase normais, embora um pouco folgadas. Ela não estava de Nicab. Vestia uma calça saruel preta, uma blusa preta de manga longa e um lenço vermelho envolvendo rosto e cabelo. Sua maquiagem estava muito forte, os olhos bastante puxados por um lápis escuro e sombreados de preto.

—Vinte e dois.— O sheik respondeu. —Edward também, não é?— O sheik olhou de canto para Edward.

Edward assentiu.

—Eu também, tio.— Rosalie se intrometeu. —Minha tia contou para o senhor que eu e Edward somos praticamente gêmeos?

—Não, ela não disse... Você não é filha da Elizabeth?— O sheik perguntou meio confuso.

—Sim, mas eu e Edward nascemos no mesmo dia e fomos criados pela mesma mãe, então somos quase gêmeos.— Rosalie disse contente e apertou a bochecha de Edward. —Nossas mães marcaram a cesárea para o mesmo dia.— Ela lhe olhava sorrindo. —Mas minha mãe morreu de anafilaxia, o senhor deve saber, por isso minha tia Esme que me criou.

—E sobrou para mim.— Edward arreliou brincalhão —Com isso fui obrigado a ter que dividir a minha mãe, a minha vida e a minha privacidade.— Ele riu quando Rosalie jogou um beijo para ele. Todos sorriram na mesa.

—Vocês nunca tiveram que me dividir. Meu coração é dos dois.— Esme fez charme bem-humorada.

—E o pai dela?— O sheik perguntou interessado.

Os dois se encararam um tempo, então ela desviou o olhar. —Sem chance, Collin.

—Você sabe que sim.— Ele sussurrou, olhou de novo para Rosalie e voltou a olhar intensamente Esme.

Tentando não dar assunto para o que os dois conversavam, Edward pegou uma barrinha de chocolate suíço na mesa e colocou disfarçadamente na mão de Isy sobre o seu colo. Ela levou um susto quando ele tocou sua mão, mas agradeceu depois que viu o que ele tinha lhe dado. Ele inclinou e aproximou dela para falar em seu ouvido. —Está gostando do jantar?— Perguntou e ela assentiu. —Você é sempre calada assim?— Brincou, levando uma barrinha de chocolate aos seus lábios. Ela rolou os olhos, divertida. Sem pensar no que fazia, ele pousou sua mão na coxa dela. Ela assustou, então ele sorriu e se inclinou novamente. —Caso você queira _fofocar_ é só escrever em minha mão.— Sorriu e ela assentiu, os olhos brilhando de diversão.

—Edward era o filho predileto do general, não era, Esme?— O sheik perguntou para sua mãe. Ao ouvir o som do seu nome Edward desviou o sorriso de Isy e atentou novamente os ouvidos para a conversa.

—Sim.— Esme respondeu. —Eu rezei dia após dia que a gravidez fosse de um menino. Quando Alice nasceu, percebi que Anthony não ficou muito empolgado. E por sorte eu tive meu bebê caçula.

—Ai, mãe, não me chame assim aqui.— Edward balançou a cabeça envergonhado e olhou para o segurança, que sorria zombeteiro. Na verdade todos sorriam na mesa do seu estado embaraçado de caçula mimado.

—Sorte sua seu pai não ter te inserido no meio militar, Edward.— O sheik comentou, interrompendo o momento diversão.

—Na verdade ele tentou.— Edward disse. —Hoje seu faço E.N. por causa dele. Seu sonho era que eu fizesse algo pela pátria, ou mesmo fosse para a Inteligência Britânica.— Sorriu e notou no instante seguinte o segurança remexendo em sua cadeira. Continuou: Talvez eles aceitem um jogador de futebol _marrento _com notas medíocres por lá.— Ironizou.

—Você é bom jogador. Não tem porque ir para o SIS.— O segurança entrou no assunto. —Talvez você perdesse sua liberdade e sua vida própria se fosse para lá.— Ele completou.

Edward derramou um pouco de licor no seu pavê e trouxe um pedaço até seus lábios. —Eu não consigo se imaginar trabalhando na Scotland Yard, de qualquer forma. Isso era coisa do seu pai. Até que ele já estava conseguindo infiltrar o James lá, e tinha muita certeza que conseguiria me levar.— Sorriu com a lembrança, sentindo que o clima na mesa tinha mudado com a menção do seu pai.

—Já que todos terminaram vamos tomar um vinho na sala.— Esme sugeriu e levantou-se, sendo seguida por um sheik muito atencioso que lhe ofereceu o braço. Se Edward não soubesse por Isy que o sheik era seu noivo, ele nunca imaginaria isso pelo seu comportamento.

—Vamos.— Edward ofereceu amistosamente o braço para Isy, e ela o segurou. —Esse modelo de lenço ficou perfeito em você.— Elogiou e sorriu. Rosalie e o segurança os seguiram logo após, sentando-se em um sofá duplo. Edward foi até o bar, encheu sua taça com Martini de chocolate e sentou ao lado de Isy no sofá.

—Vocês são amigos, Edward?— O sheik perguntou, olhando atentamente para Edward e Isy.

O caçula foi tomado de surpresa pela sua pergunta, e, sem saber o que responder, virou o rosto, parando involuntariamente em Rosalie, que o olhava como se esperasse sua resposta. Ele respirou fundo, fugindo do seu olhar e olhou para Isy, quase pedindo socorro, totalmente incerto do que responder.

—Colegas de classe.— Murmurou por fim e no mesmo instante sentiu frustração por sua fraqueza. Isy nem mesmo se moveu. Ela estava imperturbável, sentada ereta, como se não interessasse pelo assunto abordado.

Satisfeito com a resposta, o sheik se virou para Esme. —Assim que Isy entrou na universidade, quase que eu liguei para você, Esme, pedindo que seus filhos dessem atenção a ela até que a... Transferência do Emmett saísse, já que meu filho Jasper estuda lá e tem reservas em andar com ela.— Ele levou o copo de uísque aos lábios. Como se Isy fosse sua propriedade, ele pegou na mão dela, puxou-a até ele. —Essa garota aqui tem sido uma guerreira para enfrentar tudo que a vida armou contra ela.— Disse beijando sua mão.

Edward ficou meio desconfortável em vê-la recebendo mimos, não preparado para a demonstração de carinho. Notou que o sheik a olhava com adoração e cautela. Edward queria conseguir definir o que sentiu, mas o único sentimento que conseguiu decifrar foi... Desconforto?

O sheik pôs a mão dentro da dela e cruzou os dedos, movimento que remeteu Edward à lembrança dos dois na cobertura dias atrás.

—Como assim, Coll?— Sua mãe interrompeu o momento carinho. —O que a menina tem enfrentado?

—Perseguição, insegurança, ameaças.— Ele ergueu a mão, levou-a para baixo do lenço de Isy e começou a acariciá-la no rosto. —Eles não sabem quanta beleza há nela.— Disse mergulhado de... Compaixão? Carinho? Amor?

Edward soltou o ar, só então notando que o estava prendendo. O sheik a amava, isso era nítido. Por um instante Edward achou um absurdo que ele a amasse, pois ele podia ser seu pai.

—Você a ama, Coll?— Esme pareceu ler seus pensamentos para ter feito tão indiscretamente essa pergunta.

O sheik continuou acariciando por baixo do lenço, então olhou para Esme. —Existe várias maneiras de amar, Esme.— Disse de uma maneira enigmática, encarando-a enquanto deslizava os malditos dedos no rosto de Isy.

Edward buscou em todo o tempo a atenção dos olhos de Isy, enquanto sorvia, meio entretido, o seu Martini. Percebeu um par de olhos lhe queimando e quando olhou para o lado, Rosalie lhe perscrutava minuciosamente, com os olhos cerrados. Inesperadamente ela levantou e disse: Que tal irmos para a cobertura ver a noite, Isy?— Rosalie aproximou-se dela e pegou sua mão. Isy olhou-a desconfiada, pois era a primeira vez que Rose oferecia alguma amizade a ela. Mas não mostrou nenhuma resistência. Rosalie continuou. —Vamos. Acho que sua tia gostaria de colocar as novas em dia com o tio Collin.— Elas seguiram de mãos dadas rumo às escadas. —Edward, mostre suas medalhas para o Emmett que eu vou para a cobertura com Isy.

—Tudo bem.— Edward concordou desconfiado ao notar que ela devia estar armando alguma. —Vamos, Emmett?— Chamou-o e levantou.

O segurança lhe olhou receoso, mas Edward sentiu que ele o acompanhava quando subiu os degraus. O quarto de Edward era o primeiro, ele abriu a porta, entrou e Emmett veio logo atrás. Edward sentou na cama e apontou uma cadeira de canto para que ele sentasse.

—Você sabe que não veio aqui por causa das minhas medalhas, não é?— Iniciou, completamente sem jeito em estar sendo forçado a manter contato com ele. Emmett balançou a cabeça assentindo. Minutos desconfortáveis de silêncio se passaram, e, entediado, Edward ligou a TV de LCD 52". Depois de um tempo, lembrou do que conversou com Rose mais cedo e pensou que talvez fosse uma boa hora para aproveitar a ocasião. —Rosalie disse que você sabe que eu subo com Isy para a cobertura.— Iniciou, um pouco incerto se deveria ter tocado ou não nesse assunto.

Emmett ajustou-se na cadeira meio tenso. —Ela disse?

—Sim. Er...Como você notou, somos primos gêmeos.— Brincou, tentando tirar o clima tenso. —Não conseguimos esconder nada um do outro por aqui.

Emmett relaxou um pouco e fixou o olhar nele. —Eu não estou cumprindo meu papel deixando-a com você. Ela é minha responsabilidade.— Justificou-se, meio embaraçado.

—Não me custa nada ficar com ela. Ela é, como você já deve ter notado, minha amiga.— Inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos em seu joelho.

—Tudo bem. Eu já percebi.— Ele deu um meio sorriso. —Ela contou essa semana sobre o primeiro episódio com as duas _bichinhas_ da sala de vocês no banheiro. Eu te agradeço por aquilo. Você fez um trabalho que era meu.

—Não há de quê.— Deu de ombros. —E você e a Rosalie? O que tá rolando?— Quis soar amigável, pois o papo fluía bem.

—Ah, er.— Gaguejou, sem jeito, passando a mão no cabelo. —Tipo estamos juntos.— Disse sem certeza.

—Namorando?— Edward pressionou, bancando o irmão.

—Acho que é isso.

Edward levantou e parou em frente a ele. —Olha, Emmett, Rosalie é praticamente minha irmã, e eu quero o melhor para ela. Se ela quer você, tudo bem. Só que temos um problema por aqui. Meu irmão de criação James é meio possessivo com relação a ela, não sei se ela te falou...— Observou-o, e ele parecia por fora do assunto. Continuou: Eles terminaram tem mais de seis meses e desde então a sua vida ficou turbulenta, pois ele sempre está metido em briga com pessoas que se aproximam dela, ou mesmo que olham para ela. Até que ele melhorou de uns tempos para cá, mas ele passou os três primeiros meses de término sendo expulso de tudo que era lugar que íamos por causa dela. Se vocês querem viver essa curtição em paz, é bom que continuem escondidos. E se tudo ficar sério e vocês resolverem trazer esse relacionamento a público, é bom que você esteja preparado para as conseqüências.— Disse pausadamente, e Emmett o olhava com atenção.

—O quê que é, primo, está querendo amedrontar o seu ursão?— Rosalie entrou repentinamente e sentou-se em seu colo, dando após isso um beijo longo nos seus lábios. Edward desviou o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Isy, que estava parada na porta.

Despreocupado, foi até ela, pegou sua mão e puxou-a para sua cama. —Bem vinda ao seu quarto, Isy.— Sentaram na cama, pegou uma caderneta em uma mesinha e entregou em sua mão.

—Até que enfim podemos conversar.— Brincou. —Qual o veredicto sobre o jantar?

Ela abriu a caderneta e começou a escrever.

—**Não sei. Acho que tem alguns segredos pairando no ar.**

—Hmmm, não percebi nada. O maior segredo lá estava em torno de você.— Sorriu, incomodado por Rosalie estar agarrada ao Emmett na cadeira atrás deles.

—**Você é meio lentinho. Só enxerga o que você quer ver. Risos**

—Você que é concentrada demais!— Sorriu e ela lhe olhava acolhedora.

Sem aviso, ela levantou e foi até as prateleiras dele, pegando lá em alguns troféus. Levantou o indicador e o chamou, trazendo um vislumbre do olhar e do gesto da Cygne no dia anterior, quando ela lhe chamou para lhe beijar, no Box. Ele balançou a cabeça expulsando o efeito que a lembrança fez e continuou olhando para Isy que, interessada, apontou com a mão para que ele explicasse um troféu específico. O troféu apontado já estava meio desgastado por causa do tempo.

Ele levantou e parou ao lado dela. —Esse foi meu primeiro troféu. Ganhei no clube Lyon quando tinha dez anos.

Ela continuou olhando com interesse o troféu, em seguida escreveu: **Por que você jogou no Lyon**?

Ele virou o rosto e, desapercebidamente, parou o olhar em Rosalie que estava tão atracada ao Emmett que não conseguia definir quem era quem.

—Rosalie, vai lá para o seu quarto.— Disse embaraçado, preocupado que eles estivessem desrespeitando a sensibilidade de Isy. Ao ver que Rosalie nem mesmo se moveu, desviou o olhar deles e voltou a falar com Isy. —Vou contar do começo. Eu morava em Londres e minha avó em Lyon, na França. Como eu queria muito jogar, minha mãe contra a vontade do seu pai me levou para Lyon, e foi lá que fiz meu primeiro teste. Fiquei lá por um ano então meu pai, a fim de nos trazer de volta, conseguiu um teste aqui em Liverpool. Por isso nos mudamos para cá.

Ela pegou novamente a caderneta e escreveu. —**Por que seu apelido como jogador é o nome do seu primeiro clube**?

—Hmmm.— Sorriu antes mesmo de se remeter à lembrança. —Eu escolhi o apelido, mas a escolha teve um motivo.— A porta se fechou bruscamente, sinal que Emmett e Rose tinham deixado o quarto. Edward olhou para a porta e suspirou aliviado, depois continuou: Eu tive uma amiguinha que me chamava de leãozinho por causa do meu cabelo alaranjado e bagunçado. Eu adorava o apelido e quis que me chamassem assim. Quando vim jogar no Liverpool, eu poderia escolher um apelido, assim, escolhi Lyon. Alguns deles me chamam de _Lion_. Pra mim tanto faz.— Explicou e grunhiu, imitando de brincadeira um leão.

Inesperadamente, ela levantou a mãos enluvada e apertou o seu queixo, brincalhona. Ele parou de sorrir, assustado que ela tivesse lhe tocado deliberadamente e fixou os olhos no seu lenço. Ele queria muito tocar seu rosto também, saber qual a textura. Hesitando, ergueu a mão, testando a receptividade, e, lentamente, tocou-a na clavícula, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Como ela não se afastou, moveu os dedos devagar no pescoço, até que sutilmente pousou a mão abaixo do seu lenço, tocando em seguida a pele de seu queixo, receosamente. Uma descarga elétrica picou sua pele, fazendo o formigamento crescer na ponta dos seus dedos. Ela retesou ao seu toque e prendeu o ar nos pulmões, notoriamente nervosa. Nos segundos seguintes sua mão moveu-se cautelosamente em seu rosto acariciando a pele lisa da bochecha. Ele aproximou-se mais dela e encostou o rosto coberto sob o seu queixo, inspirando longamente o perfume exótico, com cheiro de madeira e absinto, que exalava dela. Sentia-se nas nuvens.

Depois de um tempo, ela ergueu o rosto e o olhou nos olhos intensamente, como se buscasse respostas para a sua atitude. Ele suspirou, ainda sentindo a eletricidade na ponta dos dedos e voltou a acariciar seu queixo. —Deixe-se ver seu rosto?— Sussurrou. Ela ofegou meio entrecortado e segurou o olhar em pratos nele.

Ele buscou em sua mente o motivo de querer ver seu rosto, e a resposta mais convincente foi o fato de ter visto seu noivo dizer que ela era linda. Talvez isso tivesse despertado mais seu interesse.

—É só curiosidade, Isy. Eu queria saber como é o seu rosto. O rosto da sua amiga.— Ela abaixou o olhar um pouco apreensiva e balançou a cabeça brevemente em negativa, pesarosa.

Edward percebeu a situação, caiu na real e se adiantou. —Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Se algum dia você quiser mostrar, você mostra. Se não quiser, vai continuar sendo minha amiga.

Ela assentiu, soltou-se devagar e voltou a olhar suas prateleiras.

—Escolha algo meu para levar de lembrança. —Edward sugeriu. — Como você me deu um presente, devo lhe dar outro.— Apontou para seus souvenires nas prateleiras.

Distraída, ela começou a examinar suas miniaturas de chuteiras, armas, carros, então ela apontou interessada para o Simbah que ele tinha na prateleira. Ele notou seu olhar atencioso nele, o único bicho de pelúcia ali ─ algo incomum em um quarto de homem ─, e o pegou.

—Este é o único presente enviado por fãs que eu guardo. —Ele adiantou-se. —Foi por causa dele que tive o último contato com seu pai, por isso ele fica aqui.— Explicou, colocou-o na mão dela e se virou para o som, colocando seguidamente uma música. Ela continuou com o leãozinho na mão, olhando atentamente para ele.

—Er... Esse não posso te dar. Ele é importante para mim. — Avisou ao notar seu interesse. Ela ainda o olhou uns segundos, depois o guardou. Em seguida ela pegou uma mini chuteira dourada da Adidas, deixando nítido que era com aquela que iria ficar de presente. —Tudo bem.— Disse. —Senta aqui.— Apontou para a cama. Ela sentou e colocou a mão na perna. Ele aproximou a mão da dela, pegou-a e a pôs encaixada na sua palma sobre a perna dela. —Sabe, Isy, um dia você disse que o sheik era bom para você, e hoje vi o tanto que ele se importa. Eu pensei que ele fosse um velho barbudo, careca e barrigudo.— Sorriu descontraído —Levei um susto com o que vi. Você gosta dele?

Ela não fez menção de responder e abaixou o olhar, fitando no mesmo instante as suas mãos entrelaçadas. Instantes depois fez o desenho de uma interrogação no ar, com o dedo.

—Amizade.— Edward respondeu. —Você é minha amiga. Tenho carinho por você.— Disse e apertou a mão dela dentro da sua.

Ela deu umas piscadinhas angelicais e seus olhos diminuíram, sinal que estava sorrindo. Toda vez que ela fazia isso o lembrava a alguém, porém, a lembrança nunca era completa. Ele sorriu, soltou sua mão, colocou umas almofadas na cabeceira, se encostou e apontou o seu lado para ela encostar. Ela hesitou um pouco, ele sorriu e bateu de novo na almofada. Vencida, ela se encostou rígida ao seu lado.

—Conversei com Emmett sobre esse rolo deles.— Edward iniciou um assunto, pegou a mão dela e começou a brincar com sua luva, esticando suas pontas. —Espero sinceramente que o James não descubra.— Ela somente o observava passiva enquanto ele fazia menção de tirar sua luva. Quando ele resolveu tirar, ela fechou a mão, impedindo que ele tirasse. —Eu queria saber por que me sinto tão à vontade com você. É como se te conhecesse há anos, o que é meio insano, pois nos conhecemos há menos de três meses.— Sorriu. —E sabe o que é pior? Eu fico praticamente falando sozinho quando estou com você. —Censurou-se.

Ela esticou a mão, pegou a caderneta em cima da cama e começou a escrever. —**Eu**** gosto de te ouvir falar. Você é engraçado.**

**—**Ah, sou? É só por isso que você me agüenta? —Fingiu mágoa.

**—Não. Também porque você é bonito.—**Ela escreveu e balançou os ombros em uma risada muda.

Ele sorriu. —Você é a segunda menina esses dias que fala coisas desse tipo para mim.— Continuou sorrindo, depois virou o pulso e olhou seu relógio no braço, lembrando que talvez a Cygne pudesse fugir e ir para o pub.

—**Você tem compromisso**?— Ela escreveu ao notar que ele tinha olhado as horas.

—Não...Er...Sabe a menina que te falei?— Ela assentiu. —Pode ser que eu a encontre hoje. Ela não pode sair sempre. Eu tenho que contar com a sorte para vê-la.

—**Já sabe o que sente por ela?**

—Mais ou menos. Gosto da presença dela.— Edward disse e virou o rosto para olhá-la, vendo se estava tudo bem em conversar esse tipo de assunto de novo com ela. Ela era sua amiga, não era? Amigos ouviam confidências, não ouviam? —Temos uma química inexplicável.— Completou.

—**Só química?**

—Acho que sim. Eu sinto falta dela, é lógico, mas nossa ligação é mais carnal... Eu acho.— Murmurou e ficou pensativo, insistindo em convencer ele mesmo disso.

Ele bocejou e fechou os olhos, sentindo os acordes da música penetrar seus sentidos e deixar tudo sereno à sua volta. Ele não tinha percebido, mas o cansaço da semana o invadia, deixando seu corpo lânguido sobre a cama.

Depois de uns segundos ela apertou sua mão e mostrou que tinha escrito algo.

—**E se ela ****apaixonou por você?**

—Não. Ela não se apaixonaria.— Suspirou, meio desiludido. —Ela tem namorado. Ficamos combinados que não seria um romance. Acho que ela só quer se aventurar antes de mudar de vida. Enquanto isso, vou curtindo.— Inalou profundo e exalou lentamente, sentindo o baque que suas próprias palavras causaram.

—**Mas ela significa algo para você?**

—Ah, é complicado te responder isso. Ela é inacessível. Eu não consigo alcançá-la. Ela não deixa eu me aproximar o suficiente. Não a conheço em nada. Pasme, mas eu tenho mais ligação com você do que com ela que é a garota que eu fico. Eu não quero me apegar. Ela está sempre dizendo adeus com seus gestos, sempre escorregando, sempre se escondendo, sempre na defensiva. Ela pode simplesmente sumir a qualquer momento.

—**Você quer mais que isso?**

**Ele s**uspirou irresoluto e deitou de lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço.

—Não tenho certeza... Talvez o que me deixe tão ligado nela seja o mistério, o enigma, entende? Penso que a sensação de errado e perigo talvez aumente a adrenalina.

—**Você acha que ela se sente da mesma forma que você?—**Ela escrevia rápido, interessada.

**—**Não sei. Talvez sim. Acho que eu faço parte da emoção da aventura dela.

—**Quer mesmo vê-la? Ficar nessas condições?**

Ele olhou em seus olhos, e ela lhe olhava intensamente.

—Quero. Não sei quando vou vê-la, mas enquanto ela não aparece, estou bem acompanhado.— Disse amistoso. Sem querer pensar o que significava aquela sensação de paz que sentia, mas completamente contente em tê-la em sua cama, pegou sua mão e trouxe-a até sua boca, dando-lhe um não era um tapa vazio, pelo contrário, ambas tinham efeitos diferentes. Uma o apaziguava, outra o acendia. —Estou adorando ter você em minha casa. Nunca trouxe nenhuma menina ao meu quarto que não fosse minhas irmãs.

Gentilmente, ela soltou-se de sua mão, pegou a caderneta e escreveu.

—**Você deve falar isso para todas as meninas que traz aqui.—** Espetou.

—Lógico que não.— Defendeu ofendido. —De onde você tirou essa ideia?— Sorriu e, brincando, pegou a caderneta de sua mão, esticou o braço e colocou a caderneta embaixo da cama. —Quero saber quando você vai conversar comigo sem cadernetas. Acho que já somos amigos suficientes para isso.— Gracejou.

Ela começou a movimentar a mão no ar, mostrando com gestos que queria falar algo. Ele continuou brincando. —Eu fico pensando... Você leva esse negócio de não falar tão a sério que nem cogitou a ideia de gritar nas duas vezes que o Mike aproximou-se de você? Você prefere passar por apuros a desobedecer a sua religião?— Arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo.

Ela não respondeu e permaneceu quieta, olhando para ele. Uma súbita curiosidade o invadiu. —O sheik vê regularmente o seu rosto?— Perguntou de impulso. Ela assentiu movendo a cabeça.

Ele suspirou com a resposta e sentiu uma sensação estranha ao se lembrar dele alisando o seu rosto. Repentinamente se sentiu frustrado e parou de sorrir. —Emmett te vê sem o lenço?— Quis saber. Ela assentiu de novo. Ele aproximou-se mais dela e, cautelosamente, introduziu sua mão novamente por baixo do seu lenço, tocando seu rosto. —Deixe-me ver.— Pediu de novo, gostando da sensação titilando a ponta dos seus dedos com o toque.

Ela não retesou, ficou somente o olhando com seus bem abertos olhos castanhos, aguardando suas ações.

Ele passou um tempinho movendo o polegar em sua bochecha, no queixo, paralelamente levantando questionamentos quanto a sua curiosidade. O que importava o seu rosto? Bonita ou feia, ela continuaria sendo ela, não é? O que era o rosto desconhecido dela perto dos milhares que ele já viu e não conhecia o que tinha por dentro. Já ela, sem ver seu rosto, ele conseguia enxergá-la. Conseguia ver que ela era alguém compassiva, doce, cheia de força, gentil, amiga. Ele não devia invadir o seu espaço e forçá-la a mostrar o seu rosto, ou mesmo forçá-la a falar com ele. Não quando isso que os tornava ainda mais próximos. Com ela ele se sentia ele, revelava quem era.

Resolvido, tirou a mão do seu rosto, esticou o braço e pegou sua caderneta embaixo da cama, seguidamente entregou em sua mão. Aparentemente ela percebeu a mudança ocorrida nele e ficou quieta um tempo. Minutos depois ela direcionou o olhar para a caneta e começou a escrever.

—**Você ainda vai sair? **

Relaxado, encostou um pé no outro e tirou os sapatos, deixando-os cair no chão. Depois desabotoou dois botões da sua camisa e enrolou as mangas. —Eu não vou mais.— Deitou novamente de lado.

Ela abaixou o olhar e escreveu na caderneta que estava entre o dois

—**E se sua garota for**?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha confuso com o modo como ela se referiu a Cygne.

—Eu já usei esse termo _minha garota_ com você_?—__Questionou desconfiado. _Argh, ele devia estar tão possessivo com a Cygne que se referia a ela por aí sempre assim.

—**Acho que sim.—** Escreveu e deu de ombros.

—Eu duvido que ela vá, mas de qualquer maneira eu não vou. Não vai ser sempre que eu vou te receber aqui, então vou ficar.— Disse convicto.

—**Vai preferir ficar comigo?—**Ela cerrou os olhos, o estudando.

Ele não tinha entendido muito bem o objetivo de sua pergunta, todavia era lógico que preferia ficar com ela. Entre o certo e o duvidoso, era melhor ficar. Afinal, sua amizade supria a falta da Cygne ─ momentaneamente, mas supria.

—Prefiro. Ela não confirmou se ia.

Ela lhe olhou um tempo, depois seus olhos encolheram, sinal que ela sorriu. Parte dele não entendeu o motivo dela ter ficado contente, mas outra parte, uma que ele decididamente ignorava, levantou a hipótese de ela estar se comparando como mulher à Cygne e ter gostado de ter sido a escolhida. Suposição que o deixou um pouco... Presunçoso?

—**O que será que está acontecendo lá embaixo?—**Escreveu.

—Minha mãe deve estar colocando a conversa em dia com o sheik.— Edward sentou e procurou sua chinela no chão. —Vou lá embaixo ver como estão as coisas. Fique à vontade.— Levantou e ela continuou encostada à almofada, olhando atenciosamente em sua direção. —Pode trocar o cd, se você quiser.— Apontou para a pilha de CDs, depois caminhou em direção a porta.

Do alto da escada, antes de começar a descer, viu sua mãe e o sheik, ambos conversando muito próximos. Parou onde estava, em alerta, olhando criticamente para eles. Eles estavam íntimos demais. Ficou meio perplexo quando o sheik tocou o rosto de sua mãe e aproximou o rosto dela, falando próximo a ela. Eles conversavam muito baixo, não dava para ouvir o que falavam, então Edward ficou parado, assistindo a linguagem corporal dos dois.

Não estava preparado para o que viu. Inesperadamente, o sheik pegou o queixo da sua mãe, levantou e a beijou. De início, ela retrocedeu, com a mão contendo-o. Edward até pensou em descer, mas segundos depois ela começou a corresponder, então a mão que o estava contendo, alojou-se em seu cabelo, moldando-o à sua boca.

Foi uma sensação completamente esquisita e chocante ver sua mãe beijando outro homem, principalmente _ele_, noivo da Isy. Virou o rosto desacreditado, não disposto a presenciar aquilo. Céus, o que acontecia com sua mãe? Ela era uma viúva! Ela amava o seu pai, não amava?

Balançou a cabeça com descrença e se escondeu atrás de uma parede, ainda olhando para eles. Ela olhou para os lados e não pareceu estar arrependida, só, talvez... Preocupada?

Sorrindo, o sheik pegou a mão dela, disse algo e a levou até a boca. Edward estava desacreditado, agoniado, chocado. Como não tinha percebido esse olhar dele em cima dela? Puta merda, esse homem era completamente sem escrúpulos! Estava casando com uma menina e dava em cima da sua mãe descaradamente! Qual era a dele?

Edward sentiu uma mão tocando sutilmente em sua cintura e olhou para trás. Isy estava parada ao seu lado e olhava para baixo.

—O que será que está acontecendo com eles?— Edward sussurrou preocupado se Isy tinha presenciado ou não.

Ela pegou a caneta, segurou sua mão e escreveu nela. —**São amigos.—**Deu de ombros.

—Ele a beijou.— Acusou, desacreditado que ela estivesse tão serena.

—**Ele tem carinho por ela. Está preocupado.—**Escreveu de novo, completamente estável.

**—**Você não liga? Ele é seu noivo!— Disse perplexo com sua sujeição a isso.

—**Não. Eu também me preocupo com ela. Quero que ela fique bem.**

**Edward o**lhou de novo para baixo e sua mãe sorria com o sheik, a mão apoiada em seu braço. Parecia ser carinho, cumplicidade, amizade... Argh, amigos se beijam daquele jeito?

_Não sei, não..._ Pensou desconfiado. O sheik parecia mais um conquistador barato, um mulherengo ou coisa assim. Ele não era islã, mas devia ser desses que acreditam que homens podem ter sete mulheres. Ele não respeitou nem mesmo a presença da noiva aqui ao cortejar descaradamente Esme!

—Vem para o quarto.— Ele não queria mais que Isy presenciasse aquilo. Ainda que ela fosse obrigada a viver aquele tipo de vida subjugada pela sua condição e religião, ele não queria vê-la sofrer. —Vou tocar piano para você.— Disse, pegou sua mão e voltaram para o seu quarto.


	8. Capítulo 08- Derrubando muros

_Olá, leitores, eu coloquei este capítulo em 1ª pessoa para que vcs me ajudassem a tomar uma decisão._

_Eu não sei se continuo em 3ª pessoa ou se posto em primeira pessoa. Eu, particularmente, gosto de fics em 3ª pessoa. Acho mais bem escrita. Todavia, fico preocupada com o leãozinho. Ele gosta de ir em 1ª pessoa. Ele é muito intenso. Gosta de xingar, gosta de palavras feias. Ele é safadinho demais. Eu fico até vermelha e com vergonha de escrever. Ele quer ser escrito originalmente. Sem cortes, nem pi. Então eu fico confusa. Leiam hj em 1ª pessoa e me digam o que acharam._

_E quem gosta de Edward mais comedido, leia EAEP._

_**Bia Braz**_

**Capítulo - Derrubando muros**

**Narrado por Edward**

Devido à pressão de um jogo em uma final, a nossa equipe em campo estava completamente frenética. Qualquer provocação do time adversário resultava em pancadaria, restando ao Jeff, em sua última atuação como capitão, trazer um pouco de controle ao nosso time. Em alguns momentos eu me intrometi tentando ajudar, uma vez que éramos os veteranos e tínhamos alguma moral, atitude que ainda trazia algum equilíbrio ao time.

Para a nossa sorte, mesmo Jeff tendo aceitado a proposta de jogar no Barcelona, ele foi liberado para jogar uma última vez conosco, naquele clássico contra Manchester nas oitavas de finais da Champion da UEFA. O jogo estava completamente fechado, ambos os times protegendo suas áreas.

De alguma maneira, desde o último ocorrido com Rilley, ─ por causa da minha individualidade excessiva em campo ─, eu comecei a me envolver mais com o time. Assim, após a nossa reaproximação, a equipe começava a me olhar com outros olhos, desde que via o meu esforço em não levar o título egoistamente. Em alguns momentos eu me perguntava quando isso começou a acontecer: quando eu comecei a me importar com o comum, ou quando eu comecei a querer ser mais bem visto. Eu nunca me importei antes com aceitação, era completamente indiferente, no entanto, de uns tempos para cá, eu me esforçava ao máximo para ser aceito. Não com palavras ─, pois não sou muito bom com palavras ─, mas com atos que levassem o time à frente. Fato que muitas vezes me assustava.

De posse da bola, tentei mais uma vez armar uma jogada visualizando o lateral direito que era o Rilley, à minha frente Jeff e na lateral esquerda Hale. Todavia todas as enfiadas de bola até o momento foram previsíveis pelos adversários, logo eu tinha que pensar rápido em uma estratégia inusitada, preferencialmente pensando na equipe, embora eu estivesse ansioso para entrar sozinho e tentar o gol.

Armei uma jogada ensaiada junto com Rilley, pela direita, e logo que coloquei a bola ao alcance de seus pés, ele pegou. Ele olhou ao seu redor e adversários fechavam o cerco perto dele, impedindo a intenção do avanço da bola para a área do gol. Com o olhar, apontei para o meu pé, e como Rilley sintonizava comigo, foram milésimos de segundos para que ele entendesse o que eu queria, voltando imediatamente a bola para o meu pé. Repetimos essa jogada duas vezes; eu cruzava para ele, e ele devolvia. No terceiro passe da jogada ensaiada, ele teria que cruzar para o Hale, e Hale enfiaria a bola quando já tivéssemos corrido para a grande área. Assim aconteceu. No momento em que Rilley cruzou para Hale, eu, Jeff e Rilley corremos para a grande área e, logo que Hale dominou, enfiou a bola aérea na pequena área. Eu que estava em posição, cabeceei, e ela foi certeira no canto esquerdo do gol.

Corri, comemorando e no mesmo instante senti alguém pular em meu ombro. Quando virei era Rilley que estava dependurado em cima de mim.

—Golzão, Lyon!— Ele gritou.

Outros jogadores vieram em nossa direção para comemorar, porém, notei que, desconfiado, Hale, a pessoa que deu o último passe para o gol, não se aproximou para confraternizar. Os vinte minutos seguintes passaram rápido, com muita pressão do time adversário, entretanto, nós jogamos bem mais aliviados com a vantagem para a final.

Nos últimos instantes de jogo, Hale estava a caminho de armar mais um gol, porém, assim que ele cruzou a bola, levou uma entrada desnecessária por trás, resultando em uma contusão que ocasionou sua saída em maca do campo. Dez minutos depois, finalmente, o juiz apitou o fim do jogo, então contentes com a vantagem da partida, porém completamente preocupados com o novinho Hale, saímos de campo.

—Me disseram que tinham uns olheiros italianos e espanhóis assistindo a partida.— Rilley comentou no momento em que tirei a blusa e caminhávamos para as escadas que daria no vestiário.

—Não fiquei sabendo.— Eu disse e olhei para a arquibancada na esperança de encontrar a Cygne, pois desde que ela perguntou sobre o jogo, eu imaginei que ela viria assistir. Desiludido, desci as escadas e fui direto para a ducha.

Após o banho, caminhei até a saída do vestiário e Rilley estava lá, conversando com Jeff.

—E quando você fica disponível para seu novo time?— Rilley perguntou para Jeff logo que eu cheguei.

—A partir de terça eu já começo a treinar lá.— Jeff informou com ar contente.

—Hmmm, então nós estamos sem capitão.— Rilley comentou e abraçou sugestivamente meu pescoço.

—Nem pense nisso, Rilley.— Eu disse, tentando tirar seu braço que me apertava.

—Você é o mais velho de time. Se depender de mim vai ser você.— Ele disse teimosamente.

Ainda relutei um pouco, mas como eu sabia que com Rilley não adiantava levar a controvérsia adiante, desisti, deixando o assunto de lado.

—FESTA DE COMEMORAÇÃO NA MINHA CASA, GALERA!— Rilley gritou ao meu lado, chamando a atenção para si. Alguns integrantes do time vibraram, perguntaram o que levariam, se teria mulheres e, assim, ficou combinado que a festa iria iniciar a partir das nove.

Eu saía ao seu lado para a área onde os familiares esperavam os jogadores, quando algumas cenas na área comum me chamaram a atenção. Rostos felizes, abraços apertados. Vi, como se assistisse a um filme, a noiva do Babel correr em sua direção e pendurar em seu pescoço. A cena foi simples, porém no mesmo instante mandou um sentimento estranho ao meu peito. Engoli em seco ainda sem desviar os olhos da cena romântica. Inconscientemente, naquele momento levantei a hipótese de talvez sentir falta disso: de alguém me esperando, de alguém querendo comemorar comigo minhas vitórias. Era lógico que minha família me esperava lá, mas involuntariamente olhei em volta e me peguei desejando ter alguém... Mais próximo.

Suspirei um pouco frustrado e caminhei em direção a minha família. Mal aproximei, minha mãe veio me abraçar.

—Belo jogo, filho!— Ela disse e acariciou meu cabelo.

—Que bom, mãe.— Tentei por ânimo no rosto, pus o braço em seu ombro e caminhamos rumo a saída. —Foi um jogo em equipe.— Completei sem muito ânimo.

—Desmonopoliza a mãe, Edward!— Rilley se colocou entre nós dois e pôs a mão no ombro dela. —Eu também quero abraço, tia.— Ele disse e caminhou rumo à saída abraçado a ela. Antes que alcançássemos a porta que daria para o estacionamento, olhei para um corredor e vi algo que me chamou a atenção. Lá, tinha uma garota de capuz, óculos, short e bota acima do joelho, com alguém abraçado a ela. Imediatamente parei e reconheci quem era. Era a Cygne abraçada ao Hale.

Sem entender, mas instantaneamente abalado com a cena, fechei os olhos e inalei profundamente, tentando inutilmente expulsar a vontade imensa de caminhar até eles e descobrir o porquê dela estar abraçando-o. Entretanto, eu não podia nutrir esse sentimento. Eu sabia que se fosse lá, certamente a arrancaria dos braços dele como fiz da última vez, agindo como um idiota possessivo que não tinha esse direito. Ela não era nada minha para que aquele sentimento ridículo de possessão entrasse em mim novamente, como da última vez.

A única desculpa que eu encontrava para o fato dela estar com ele era que ela devia estar me esperando e, casualmente, ele apareceu e aproveitou da ocasião para dar-lhe um abraço, já que se conheciam da festa do Rilley. Porém, no instante seguinte, vi, chocado, ela acariciar afavelmente o rosto dele, com alguma intimidade, o que me deu uma desconhecida sensação de insegurança aliada a impotência. Ela podia muito bem não ter vindo me ver, o que era provável, pois ela não estava me esperando. Ainda assim, eu queria ir até ela. Quem sabe se eu agisse de uma maneira gentil ela preferisse me acompanhar.

Em uma tentativa vã de esconder a tensão, caminhei devagar até eles, notando, logo que cheguei perto, Alice, de braços cruzados, olhando em direção a eles com olhar impugnativo. Antes que eu completasse meu trajeto, Alice adiantou-se e, com ar de ratinho enfurecido, afastou num gesto rude, os dois, quase derrubando Hale, que estava lesionado.

—O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?— Ela olhou furiosa para Cygne, da cabeça aos pés.

Cygne deu um passo atrás e, assustada, olhou em minha direção. —Er, estava o parabenizando.— Ela disse, esquivando-se, arrumando o óculos.

—E precisava de um abraço desses?— Alice ironizou irritada, e na mesma hora levantei as hipóteses do que acontecia que tivesse resultado nessa sua atitude. Alice provavelmente tinha me visto umas duas vezes com a Cygne, ou, possivelmente, Rose tivesse lhe falado sobre nós dois e, por isso, Alice achava que tínhamos algo. E é lógico que, como ela era super protetora com meus interesses, ela foi até lá pensando em me defender. Só tinha essa explicação para sua atitude.

—O que há, Alice?— Perguntei ao estar próximo aos três, notando os dois flagrados sobressaltados, com os olhos expectativos.

—Essa garota fica, er...— Alice murmurou com nervosismo, alternando o olhar do Hale para Cygne, para então segundos depois me olhar, repentinamente, embaraçada.

—Não se preocupe, Alice, não temos nada. Ela é só uma garota.— Disse indiferente, sem olhar em direção aos dois e pus o braço sobre o ombro de Alice, dando as costas para os dois. Alice ergueu o rosto e me olhou notavelmente confusa uns segundos. Eu sei que fui covarde em não tentar falar com a Cygne, porém, eu não tinha gostado da situação, por isso, sem querer olhar diretamente nos olhos dela, nos afastamos um pouco, desejando sair imediatamente de lá.

—O que você está falando, Edward?— Alice franziu o cenho, pôs as duas mãos em sua cintura e parou, impedindo assim que eu caminhasse para nos afastar mais.

—Eu estava ficando com ela, mas não era nada sério.— Informei com um dar de ombros. —Não é algo que você deva se preocupar.

Imediatamente, Alice olhou para trás e congelou, avaliando os dois que ainda estavam parados e olhando em nossa direção. Por minutos, pelo rosto de Alice passaram-se várias emoções indecifráveis enquanto ela os olhava. Eu, impaciente com o fato dela ter parado, já estava quase para sacudi-la, querendo saber o que acontecia. No entanto, no instante seguinte, simplesmente brotou um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios.

—Ah.— Alice suspirou e, sem explicar o que acontecia, caminhou de volta em direção aos dois, seguidamente envolveu os braços no pescoço de Hale. —Como você está, neném? Aquele brutamonte machucou você?— Ela perguntou carinhosamente.

Parei onde estava, olhando confuso para os dois, enquanto Hale devolvia o abraço e enlaçava, sorrindo, a cintura de Alice. Demorei um tempo para entender o que acontecia, e só quando vi Cygne se afastando, caí na real.

—Vocês estão juntos?— Ofeguei desacreditado quando me aproximei dos dois, ainda observando, de longe, Cygne sumir rumo ao estacionamento. Algo em meu estômago se contorceu com a cena. Nenhum dos dois respondeu minha pergunta, todavia ao ver o modo como Alice acariciava seu cabelo, ficou claro o romance entre os dois. Lembrei o que Rosalie disse sobre Alice namorar um garoto mais novo. Era ele! Hale devia ter no máximo dezenove anos. Alice parecia resolvida a não esconder mais seu relacionamento.

Balancei a cabeça, desacreditado do ocorrido, porém, ao notar que eu era o único que tinha me dado mal nessa, caminhei rápido rumo ao estacionamento, vendo logo que cheguei lá, Cygne entrar atrás em um carro preto e imediatamente arrancar.

Suspirei frustrado, e rapidamente peguei o meu celular no bolso, onde procurei, apressado, o seu número. Após achar, olhei para a tela um tempo, impaciente com minha indecisão, ainda me debatendo mentalmente se ligava ou não. Contudo, orgulhoso como eu era, fechei o telefone e desisti.

Cheguei à festa por volta de dez horas, sua casa já estava cheia. Quando ele me viu, atravessou a sala, passando por algumas meninas preparando drinks, e chegou até mim.

—Mano, tem mulher demais aqui!— Rilley ofegou contente.

Dei uma olhada em volta, avaliando as meninas e notei muitos rostos diferentes.

—Então devíamos levar algumas para uma festa particular na cobertura.— Sugeri, dando uma piscada maliciosa. Fazia tempo demais que eu estava em abstinência. Pior ainda, por alguém que não dava a mínima para mim, portanto, hoje, eu iria mudar esse quadro. Rilley devolveu um sorriso largo, caminhou até algumas meninas e cochichou em seu ouvido, apontando em minha direção. Sorri para elas e pisquei. No momento em que elas viram que era eu, sorriram, fazendo charme.

Bebendo um pouco, dei uma volta pelo ambiente e suspirei, sem acreditar que iria para um swing, quando a cada segundo eu ainda olhava esperançoso para os lados, esperando, nesse meio tempo, que Cygne reaparecesse. Depois de um tempo como anfitrião, Rilley abraçou duas meninas, olhou para mim e apontou em direção a cobertura, avisando com o gesto que estaria subindo para a _festinha_. Sorri para ele concordando, mas no mesmo instante virei o rosto e fiz uma careta me autocensurando por ao menos ter cogitado a idéia de pensar nisso.

Não demorei pra ter certeza que não iria conseguir subir. Não só porque em todas as pessoas que via desejava que fosse a Cygne, nada disso. Era por outras mudanças que, inexplicavelmente, aconteciam em mim, não pactuando mais com certos tipos de comportamentos. Eu não me sentia mais disposto a ter esse tipo de distração. Sentia-me errado por ao menos pensar... Eu não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas a resposta que eu tinha para isso era que talvez eu sentisse falta de um envolvimento mais profundo, não somente de momentos de prazer.

Disfarçadamente, deixei a sala e, tentando ao máximo não ser visto, retirei-me covardemente rumo ao meu quarto. Abri a porta, entrei apressadamente, suspirei aliviado e bati a porta atrás de mim, congelando instantaneamente ao acender a luz e olhar para cama.

Deitada, de saia, meias de lã azuis longas, acima do joelho e camisa de lã azul, estava Cygne, como uma gata espalhada sobre seus cabelos ruivos, sorrindo despreocupadamente. Sobressaltei, mas sorri de volta, sentindo a familiar sensação de ansiedade pulsar em minha garganta.

—Como entrou?— Perguntei, andei até a cama e deitei ao seu lado, de lado, com a mão apoiando a cabeça.

Ela sorriu e apontou para a janela aberta, que dava para a sacada. —Ah... Por que saiu daquele jeito do estádio?— Cobrei e passeei os dedos em sua coxa exposta pela saia curta.

—Porque eu precisava ir.— Ela me olhou estranha, com um brilho contente no rosto.

—Por que não falou comigo?

—Porque você não falou comigo primeiro, é óbvio.— Ela revirou os olhos, divertida.

—Er, fiquei meio perturbado quando vi você abraçando outra pessoa. Você devia estar abraçando a mim não a ele naquele momento.— Sorri matreiro e aproximei-me mais dela. Cheio de saudade, subi a mão para dentro de sua blusa e, carinhosamente, deslizei meus dedos em sua cintura fina.

—Eu não podia falar com você lá.— Ela lamentou e levantou a mão para passar em meu cabelo, deslizando os dedos por minha nuca.

—Ah, mas com o Hale, que você nem conhece direito, você foi falar!— Cobrei impulsivamente, só me dando conta depois de como tinha soado.

Ela rapidamente se pôs na defensiva. —Embora você não tenha se dado conta, Cullen, minha vida não gira em torno de você.— Disse com uma pontada maligna, ato que me tirou do sério.

—Ah, já percebi, sim! Não é a primeira vez que eu vejo você dando mole para ele. Você ainda é pior que as diversas Maria Chuteiras que minha prima critica. Para você, não basta somente eu de jogador. Agora você quer o Hale também, que é carne nova. Depois dele quem você vai querer? Vai atrás do time todo?— Ironizei. Ela tirou bruscamente minha mão de sua cintura, sentou rapidamente e se inclinou, pegando sua sandália no chão para calçar. —O que você está fazendo?— Perguntei sem entender.

—Me arrumando para sair.— Disse tranquila, terminou de abotoar sua sandália, vestiu um sobretudo preto que estava em uma cadeira e caminhou em direção a varanda. Antes que ela chegasse à sacada, alcancei-a, segurando-a pelo braço.

—Mais essa agora!— Murmurei desgostoso. —Você vai embora só porque eu reclamei de você estar dando bola para outro?— Inquiri. Ela moveu-se um pouco, tentando soltar do meu aperto, porém eu não a soltei, tomando em todo tempo precaução em não machucá-la.

Ela me encarou severamente, depois olhou para minha mão segurando seu braço, e fez força para soltar-se. —Você é um idiota, Cullen.— Ela grunhiu, se soltou e direcionou decidida, às escadas de ferro para descer da sacada.

—Sou? E você é uma biscate!— Revidei, irritado que ela estivesse fugindo ao invés de responder as minhas provocações. Quando ela desceu três degraus, segurei sua mão, apertando forte na grade. —O que você viu naquele garoto?— Eu quis saber, não conseguindo entender o sentimento que ardia em minha garganta e estômago. —Não basta para você trair seu namorado só comigo não? Melhora o seu currículo sair com ele também?— Provoquei de novo. Droga, aquela porra doía.

Ela desceu mais um pé e puxou a mão que estava presa. —Você é um cego, Cullen. Não sabe de nada!— Disse e desceu mais. Eu era cego por quê? Já tinha visto tudo! Era a segunda vez que ela estava aos sorrisos e abraços com ele. Um garoto! Eu era muito mais homem que ele. Ela alcançou o chão, olhou mais uma vez para cima, em seguida caminhou pela propriedade, indo em direção ao portão que levaria para a praia. O vazio que senti ao vê-la se afastando foi inexplicável.

_Merda!_ Novamente a consciência de que eu não tinha direito de exigir nada me invadiu. Eu, que odiei cobranças e drama a vida toda, estava agindo agora como uma _putinha melodramática_, exigindo dela algo que eu mesmo nunca quis dar: explicações.

Em um átimo, me arrependi, de novo, do modo como agi, apoiei a mão na escada e desci de dois em dois degraus, frenético. Quando alcancei o chão, imediatamente corri em direção ao portão, lá, olhando em volta para ver para que lado ela teria ido. A praia estava escura e o mar batia agitado nas pedras trazendo uma sensação total de desolação. Agucei meu olhar na escuridão da praia, sem obter sucesso, e já estava quase desistindo, quando olhei em direção ao mar e avistei um ponto em meio à escuridão. Devagar, caminhei pela areia, ainda ouvindo o barulho estrondoso da festa acontecendo na parte da frente da casa e, quanto mais me aproximei, mais a confirmação veio de que era ela sentada na areia da praia.

Silenciosamente, aproximei-me dela. Só quando estava a um passo notei que ela soluçava, o que inicialmente me chocou. Abaixei, apoiei-me em meus joelhos na areia e afastei os seus cabelos, deixando o seu pescoço exposto, e me inclinei para depositar um beijo na nuca.

Ela suspirou e se esquivou, impedindo que eu continuasse.

—Fiz merda de novo.— Lamentei —Eu não penso aquelas coisas que te falei. Não tinha o direito de te falar aquilo.— Admiti e sentei na areia por trás dela, com ela aconchegada entre minhas pernas. —Desculpe.— Sussurrei em seu ouvido e envolvi meus braços sobre os seus, que abraçava seus joelhos. Ela não disse nada, só deu um longo suspiro e levantou a mão, limpando o seu rosto. —Desculpe se estou tão possessivo. Eu não estou conseguindo dominar.— Eu disse e enfiei meu rosto em seus cabelos, inspirando neles. —A culpa é sua por me deixar assim.— Cingi a mão em volta de sua cintura e a apertei a mim, pousando o meu nariz sobre o seu ombro. Ela suspirou, e eu a abracei forte, não me vendo mais _como_ ficar longe dela. Queria uma chance.

Naquele instante, eu percebi que precisava ter atitude. Queria pedir, talvez até implorar que ela não se afastasse como ela sempre fazia. Queria dizer que algo doía intensamente em mim com a sua falta, que eu me sentia sufocado quando ficávamos longe.

Entretanto, no momento em que o impulso de lhe revelar tudo isso veio, eu me senti confuso ao lembrar tudo que acontecia com relação à Isy. Sim, porque não dava para rotular esse meu sentimento por Cygne, se quando eu estava com Isy eu me sentia abrandado.

Eu não podia afirmar o que não tinha certeza, todavia o que eu mais queria nesse momento era que minha garota não saísse nunca da minha vida. —Não vá embora. Fica comigo.— Eu implorei. —Preciso de você.

Ela inalou profundamente e olhou para o céu.

—Eu sou egoísta demais para não ficar com você.— Ela admitiu desanimada.

Eu já me chutava pela idiotice sucessiva dos meus atos. Agora mesmo, estava egoistamente deliberando meus próprios sentimentos, quando ela tinha acabado de chorar, sinal de que não estava bem.

—Quer dar uma volta na praia?— Propus e ela deitou sua cabeça para trás, aconchegando mais em meu ombro.

—Podemos.— Foi o que ela disse, porém não se moveu para levantar.

Ainda permaneci um tempo abraçando-a, ouvindo o barulho do mar, enquanto isso meus dedos apertavam suas costelas, acariciando. Disposto a tentar melhorar seu humor, resolvi fazer o que eu propus e caminhar um pouco. —Vem, gatinha, vamos passear.— Levantei e estendi a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, enquanto com a outra mão tirava o excesso de areia da minha calça jeans.

Assim que ela tirou o excesso de areia de sua roupa, pus o braço sobre o seu ombro e começamos a caminhar na areia molhada, de modo que ela não entrasse em meu tênis.

—Precisamos conversar.— Eu disse depois de um tempo. Eu estava cansado dessa incerteza.

—Sobre?— Perguntou distraída, com os braços cruzados em seu peito.

—Preciso de umas respostas, como, por exemplo: por que não foi falar comigo no estádio.

—Por que eu estava acompanhada.— Respondeu concisa

Forcei-a a parar e olhar para mim. —Isso que me deixa chateado... Por que estava acompanhada para falar comigo e não estava acompanhada para falar com o Hale?— Eu continuava implicado com esse fato.

—Eu iria falar, Cullen. Mas você demorou. Eu tive que ir e deixei para te encontrar aqui. —Explicou e tocou meu rosto. —Porém, nós dois combinamos de ser sem cobrança.— Ela lembrou.

Levantei o seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim. —Tudo bem, então vamos esquecer o ocorrido mais cedo, tem como?— Ela assentiu rendida. —Eu quero sentir você. Quero o sorriso normal de quando cheguei ao quarto, por favor.— Pedi, pus seu rosto em minhas mãos e dei beijos em suas pálpebras. —Eu quero você para mim, gatinha.— Confessei. —Quero que você baixe a guarda e se renda, assim como eu estou me rendendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e me encarou. —Deus, eu não te entendo... Você está me deixando confusa... Quando você diz que me quer para você, é porque você quer que eu me renda e faça sexo com você, não é?— Ponderou compreensiva. —É para isso que você quer, não é? Tudo se resume a sexo.

—Tudo se resume a você.— Sussurrei e encostei-a ao meu corpo. Ela suspirou desamparada, encostou a cabeça sob o meu queixo e inspirou profundamente. Continuei, ao ver sua dúvida. —Não seja difícil, gatinha. É só se entregar. Eu quero entrar aqui.— Disse e encostei o indicador em seu tronco.

—Eu não sou difícil, Cullen.— Murmurou baixinho. —Saiba que não ceder a você é como subir, a nado, um rio em cheia.— Ela disse sincera. Ela nunca media as palavras para expressar sua atração por mim. —Responda-me uma coisa. Se eu ceder e fizer sexo com você, você vai desistir disso?— Ela inquiriu, entendendo tudo errado. Mesmo assim eu não iria deixar passar uma oportunidade de brincar.

—Esqueço. Vai ceder agora?— Gracejei e mordi o seu pescoço, deslizando no mesmo instante a mão em sua barriga, acariciando o umbigo com o polegar. Ela ofegou com a mordida e enlaçou o meu pescoço.

—Você dá a sua palavra?— Beijou meu queixo docemente e sorriu em desafio. Senti um frio percorrer meu estômago ao pensar em prometer. Ela mostrava de novo, de um modo claro, que não acreditava minimamente em nós, e isso me incomodou. —Ah, esqueci que esse Cullen não cumpre o que promete.— Brincou e voltou a mordiscar mandíbula. Lá estava a Cygne de novo. Eu tinha até sentido falta de sua mordacidade.

—Sim. Eu prometo.— Provoquei, abracei-a mais forte e, possessivo, alojei minhas mãos em sua bunda empinada.

—Ok.— Ela se afastou do meu abraço e virou-se. —Vamos para casa do Rilley.— Disse com praticidade.

Algo inexplicável cresceu em minhas veias, tensão misturada com agonia. Eu sabia que se fosse para casa do Rilley agora, seria simplesmente sexo. Sim, eu queria sim, mas agora eu sabia que não queria só isso dela. Eu queria vê-la sorrir satisfeita para mim depois do prazer. Queria que fosse inesquecível. Queria que ela não fizesse isso por esse motivo... Só para se livrar de mim.

—Ligue para o seu amigo e vá embora, Cygne.— Inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Se depois de rolar algo entre nós, íamos acabar, era melhor que acabássemos logo. Eu não poderia nunca fazer sexo com alguém só para ela se livrar de mim. Esse pouco caso esmagaria meu ego.

Ela olhou para o seu telefone e permaneceu um tempo calada, parecendo em dúvida com algo. Imaginei que seu amigo não pudesse vir agora pela careta de frustração que ela fez.

Como se um clique tivesse soado em minha cabeça, associei suas atitudes e, aos poucos, o quebra cabeça começou a se encaixar em minha mente. Céus, eu estava perdendo algo! Eu estava possessivo que não tinha observado o óbvio...

—Seu amigo não pode vir agora, não é?— Arqueei uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. —Seu amigo não pode ir embora ainda porque ele está acompanhado, não é?— Passei a mão no meu cabelo, admirado com a minha falta de percepção em não ter visto coisas que estavam tão claras. —Seu amigo está na festa do Rilley, não está, Cygne?— Ofeguei e ela me encarou, esperando eu desenvolver. —Seu amigo é o Hale.— Concluí em um sussurro, e, inesperadamente, ela se afastou, andando rápido em uma direção contrária a da casa do Rilley. Alcancei-a antes dela se afastar dez metros de mim, mas ela continuou andando rápido, rumo ao farol. A descoberta ainda me deixava sem palavras. Ela continuou andando, ignorando o fato de eu estar atrás dela.

—Cygne, por que não me disse que era o Hale seu amigo? Só pode ser ele. Quem mais poderia te ajudar a entrar no clube se não alguém de lá?— Falava praticamente sozinho, mexendo as mãos no ar freneticamente. —Quem mais poderia te convidar para as festas aqui na casa do Rilley?— Enquanto associava os fatos, balancei a cabeça descrente com a minha cegueira. É por isso ela me chamou de cego. Tudo estava claro, acontecendo debaixo do meu nariz! Continuei andando atrás dela, não me importando com o fato dela estar se afastando rumo à rua beira mar.

Resoluto, peguei o braço dela e a parei. —Cygne, para. Eu preciso falar com você.— Disse impaciente. Ela se virou, o que vi foi um rosto atordoado. —O que foi?— Murmurei, segurando o seu queixo.

Ela tomou uma grande lufada de ar, e segundos depois exalou lentamente. —O que eu disse que iria acontecer se você começasse a descobrir sobre mim?— Perguntou, e de novo, tinha desolação em sua voz e melancolia em seu rosto.

—Você não vai fazer isso.— Eu disse incisivo e enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos. —Desculpe-me por ter duvidado de você, por ter sido rude.

—Não precisa.— Disse e virou o rosto, desviando do meu olhar.

Naquele instante, eu joguei de lado todo o meu receio em admitir o que sentia, inclusive para mim mesmo, e simplesmente aceitei. Eu já tinha certeza de todos os meus sentimentos por ela. Não era porra de fixação, nada de fascinação. Eu estava louco, arriado por ela. —Por favor, minha bela, vamos tentar.— Pedi usando seu apelido, sentindo-a no mesmo instante enrijecer em meus braços.

—Tentar o quê, Cullen?— Ela balançou a cabeça indefesa.

Prendi seu rosto em minhas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para mim. —Deixe-me gostar de você. Permita-se gostar de mim.

Ela ficou um tempo calada, e instantes depois, notei uma lágrima rolar. —Não me peça isso, leãozinho.— Disse com a voz desolada. Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, suspirando. —Vamos esquecer isso.— Ela disse e passou a mão no rosto, limpando. —Melhor continuar como estávamos. Sem envolvimento. Sem sentimentos.

Ela era um ser completamente inexplicável. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia ser forte e determinada, algo a desestabilizava e lhe implantava tristeza.

—Confie em mim. Fale por que está chorando... Por que tudo que eu falei parece te deixar tão infeliz?

Ela suspirou audivelmente. —Não é porque eu esteja triste, aliás, eu não tenho motivos para isso, afinal, eu poderia estar em uma situação muito pior...

—Por que você chora então?— Beijei a sua testa, tentando deixá-la bem.

Ela passou um tempinho calada, então, quando já tinha se estabilizado emocionalmente, olhou para mim. —Ah, às vezes é porque em momentos como este eu sinto falta de alguém para me orientar. Outras vezes porque eu queria que essa vida que eu tenho com você fosse real... Eu queria que nós dois fôssemos reais... Que estivéssemos discutindo relação como pessoas normais... Mas na verdade não é assim.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, fiquei chateado com o modo como ela falou de nós e levantei seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para mim. —Está tudo errado.— Censurei desacreditado. —Você é muito real para mim. O que eu sinto quando estou com você prova isso.

—Não é importante... Sou só uma garota.— Deu de ombros.

—E o que você pensa que eu sinto por você?

Ela suspirou. —Às vezes eu tenho a ilusão de que você gosta de mim.— Murmurou desiludida.

—E eu gosto.— Aproveitei o ensejo e revelei.

—Não gosta. Se gostasse não teria saído com outra garota na festa de sexta passada, dia em que eu estava viajando.

—Quem disse isso?— Ofeguei sobressaltado. —Ah...— Compreendi. —O Hale... Ele estava lá sexta passada...— Conforme eu associava, mais as coisas foram ficando claras. —Eu não fiquei com ninguém, Cyg, eu juro que não fiquei com aquela menina. Eu só dancei com ela, depois fui embora.— Expliquei.

—Para, Edward, você está tornando as coisas piores, está entendendo errado. Eu não estou te exigindo fidelidade. Pelo contrário, estou te abrindo os olhos para que você enxergue que não precisa ser exclusivo. Inclusive agora, você não precisa ficar comigo por eu não ter com quem ir embora. Se você quiser ir, pode ir.— Ela entrou na defensiva.

Respirei fundo e passei a mão no cabelo, impaciente. A gente iria brigar o tempo todo agora? Puta merda, como eu podia ter me envolvido com uma pessoa assim? Eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Ela não me permitia nunca entrar em sua vida. E eu tinha a impressão que saía de sua boca fosse somente um escudo para se manter protegida.

—Vou te perguntar só uma vez...— Eu perguntei ansioso. —Pelo menos você ainda curte ficar comigo?

Ela respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar. —Sim.— Disse em tom vencida.

—Então por que mesmo que eu tenha exposto que gosto de você, você está me mandando embora?— Eu quis saber. —Você esses dias disse que adorava meus beijos, também disse que gostava de tudo em mim, então por que você insiste em me afastar?—

—Talvez por esses motivos que você citou.— Ela sentou na calçada e abraçou os joelhos, tremendo um pouco com o ar gelado. —Você, mais do que eu queria antes que nossa relação fosse sem vínculos, portanto esses sentimentos que sentimos são errados...— Justificou.

—Tarde demais.— Agachei, ficando em frente a ela. —Eu tenho sentimentos verdadeiros por você.

—Rá, tem mesmo!— Ironizou, deixando claro que não acreditava em nada que eu dizia. —Igualmente você tem sentimentos pelo seu carro, pela sua bola de futebol. Foi você mesmo que disse isso, não foi? Tudo seu está ligado à possessão e egoísmo, Cullen. Você não aceita ouvir não. Não gosta de ninguém além de si mesmo. Ninguém, além da sua vontade de se auto-afirmar. Mas tudo bem, se para você ficar bem com sua estima depende de me possuir, você vai fazer isso. Vamos para a casa do Rilley!— Ela levantou e apressadamente começou a fazer o caminho de volta, dessa vez andando pela rua beira mar, de modo que chegássemos à casa do Rilley pela frente da casa. Eu nada disse para contradizer sua dedução, somente a acompanhei, com os braços cruzados no peito.

Ao estarmos a menos de trezentos metros da casa, ela apressou os passos e ganhou distância extensa de mim. Andei a passos lentos, diluindo todos os acontecimentos, então avistei paparazzo. Ela levantou as golas do sobretudo e passou o cachecol em volta do cabelo e rosto, tentando se esconder dos paparazzi ao cruzar com eles. Quando pisei na calçada da casa, há muito tempo ela tinha sumido. Alguns paparazzi ainda tiraram algumas fotos minhas, pediram exclusiva, mas eu estava ansioso demais para subir.

Passei pela porta, atravessei a sala lotada e fui até o bar, olhando de lá para cima, onde, surpreendentemente, avistei Rilley conversando com a Cygne no alto da escada. Ela pareceu pedir alguma coisa para ele enquanto segurava o seu braço e lhe olhava com olhar implorativo. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa algumas vezes, relutante, e, segundos depois, assentiu contrariado. Ela olhou para baixo, encontrando meus olhos, então desviou o olhar e caminhou pelo corredor o qual levaria ao meu quarto.

Sem entender mais esse enigma, guardei o motivo da conversa entre os dois para perguntar depois para Rilley. Tomei uma dose de licor, peguei uma soda e atravessei a sala barulhenta, onde as pessoas dançavam. Encontrei no meio do caminho com Rose.

—Hmmm, ela veio.— Rose disse maliciosamente, apontando com o olhar para cima.

—Ela quem, Rosalie?— Arqueei a sobrancelha em questionamento, desacreditado que Rosalie tivesse visto-a.

—Sua namorada.— Disse como óbvio.

—Ela não é minha namorada.— Neguei, acho que um pouco frustrado por ser essa a única resposta que eu tinha.

—Mas devia ser, já que você está arriadão por ela.— Deu de ombros, pegou o licor em minha mão e tomou um gole.

—Eu não estou.— Murmurei e olhei para cima, sentindo ansiedade em subir e vê-la.

—Não? Se não tivesse não tinha me pedido ontem depois do jantar, para se caso ela fosse à boate, eu te ligasse avisando.— Ela fez uma carinha provocadora.

—Eu gosto de ficar com ela. Só isso.

—Pode ser...— Ela refletiu. —Pode ser que você continue tão galinha como antes, e eu queira tanto sua mudança que esteja vendo coisas.

—Eu não sou galinha, Rose.— Neguei ofendido.

—Não, não é mais. E eu sei porque. Só porque você está apaixonado. Só isso.— Ela riu e apertou minha bochecha. —Não a deixe ir embora, Edward. Não a deixe ir sem saber que você gosta dela de verdade.— Ela passou a mão no meu rosto carinhosamente.

Suspirei frustrado. —Ela não acredita em mim.— A derrota era explícita em minhas palavras. —Ela pensa que só quero usá-la.— Admiti, por fim.

Ela sorriu grande e deslizou os dedos em meu cabelo. —Mostre para ela que não é assim. Lute para convencê-la.

—Mas eu já te disse que ela tem namorado. Por que eu vou querer convencê-la disso?

—Roube-a dele. Conquiste-a. Seja melhor que ele para ela. Dê o seu melhor, Edward.

—Eu não quero comprometimento. Er, eu não quero uma namorada.— Passei a mão em meu cabelo, ainda tentando lutar contra mim.

—Não, Edward? Tem certeza que não sente falta de alguém? De uma namorada?— Puta merda, a Rosalie parecia que adivinhava tudo que se passava dentro de mim! Parecia até que ela sentia o que eu sentia, que ouvia meus resmungos mentais reclamando da falta de alguém.

—Ok, Rosalie. Cadê o Emmett?— Tentei mudar se assunto. A conversa ia para um lado que eu não queria ir... Ainda.

—Não sei. Ele estava aqui comigo duas horas atrás, mas de repente ele recebeu um bip no celular e saiu rápido.

—Hmmm. Tomara que ele volte.— Sorri para ela e fiz menção de deixá-la, porém, antes que eu saísse, agucei meu olhar nela, curioso com algo. —Rosalie...

—Fala.— Ela deu as costas e pegou uma bebida servida por uma garota.

—Por que você disse que sabia o nome dela?

—Hmmm, você se interessa?— Ela provocou.

Revirei os olhos, impaciente. —Tenho que dizer? Você lê mentes mesmo! Como eu vou negar?— Sorri, me entregando de vez.

Ela sorriu contente, levou o copo aos lábios e me acompanhou até o pé da escada.

—Ok, na semana antes de eu mostrá-la na pista para você, três meses atrás, ela estava meio bêbada e conversou comigo no toalete, dizendo que era a primeira vez que saía de casa e que ninguém poderia cortar as asas dela. Ela também apresentou um amigo para Alice, falando que ele estava a fim dela.

—Esse amigo era o Hale, garoto que Alice está ficando escondido?— Perguntei e não era exatamente uma pergunta. Sinceramente eu poderia me bater por ter sido tão burro e não ter notado coisas tão claras. Agora, se eu quisesse descobrir mais sobre ela, era só seguir o Hale.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos com minha pergunta, em seguida riu.

—Como você sabe?

Fiz uma careta de desgosto. —Eu não sou um completo alienado.— Omiti o fato de que só tinha descoberto isso hoje.

—Vai namorar ela se souber o nome dela?

—Fala logo, Rosalie?— Pedi impaciente.

Ela sorriu, aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e sussurrou: —Bella.

Gargalhei, lembrando do dia em que Cygne dormia em minha cama e resmungou que queria que eu a chamasse de bela.

—Não é nome, Rose, é apelido. Ela gosta que a chame assim. A garota se acha _bela_.

Rosalie balançou a cabeça em negativa, com confusão.

—Acho que não. Qual o nome dela então?

—Não sei o primeiro, mas o segundo é Cygne.

Ela ficou quieta, pensativa.

—Edward, você já pensou que o nome dela pode ser Annabella, Florisbella, Isabella, Clarisbella, e por isso o apelido é Bella?

Pensei um pouco, com a testa franzida. —Faz sentido, Rosalie.— Assenti brevemente, todavia eu sabia que não deveria pressionar Cygne por nome. Bastava, por hoje, ter descoberto sobre o amigo. Se eu fizesse mais pressão, era bem capaz dela escorregar.

—Valeu Rosalie.

Coloquei meu copo vazio sobre o a bandeja de uma garota que passava e subi apressado as escadas. Quando já estava no topo, olhei para baixo e Emmett entrava na sala com os olhos direcionados a mim. Fiz um breve aceno com o polegar, ele correspondeu, e eu segui rapidamente para o quarto.

Abri a porta, e o que vi me deixou inerte. Cygne estava deitada, sem a sandália, sem o sobretudo, somente de sutiã, calcinha de renda branca e meia de lã até a panturrilha. Uma imagem muito excitante. Suspirei e arqueei a sobrancelha. —Pra que isso?— Sentei na beira da cama e passei os dedos em sua coxa. Era a primeira vez que eu via suas pernas desobstruídas de meia-calça. Elas eram bem desenhadas, bonitas, uma pele de seda.

—Estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis para você.— Disse com ar provocante, rindo .

Cauteloso, subi os dedos pelas suas coxas e sua perna tremeu ao toque de minha mão, todavia eu tinha certeza que não era por desejo... Era por puro nervosismo. Forcei meu tênis com o pé a cair no chão, tirei minha calça e deitei ao seu lado de lado. Ela soltou um ofego nervoso quando deitei. Inclinei e procurei seus lábios, inserindo imediatamente a língua em sua boca para separar seus lábios. Ela recebeu minha língua e acariciou, sugando a pontinha. Tentei não pensar no fato dela estar só de calcinha e sutiã em minha frente, mas leãozinho já tinha sentido, há muito, o cheiro da minha fêmea no ar. Ofeguei, e apertei-a mais em mim, com a mão na divisa das suas costas.

Passamos algum tempo nos beijando, desci a mão e apertei seu bumbum, subindo e descendo de modo avaliativo, sentindo sua respiração se alterar em minha boca. Encaixei sua coxa sobre meu quadril e friccionei-a em mim, gemendo baixinho no instante que leãozinho quase rasgava com os dentes nossas peças íntimas, louco para se enterrar dentro dela. Porém, embora eu me sentisse ansioso para traçá-la, quase uma aflição, pela primeira vez eu sopesei o fato dela ser virgem.

Eu nunca tinha dado muita idéia para esse negócio de pegar menina virgem, até porque, nunca tinha pegado nenhuma. Sempre tive a idéia de que isso era somente incômodo e dor, e eu não estava a fim de trabalho. Preferia meninas mais experientes. Entretanto, enquanto seguia com beijos da sua boca até a orelha, pude até imaginar como deveria ser seu primeiro, como deveria ser quando sua barreira rompesse e ela se abrisse para me aceitar dentro dela... Ugh, gemi imaginando, sentindo-me duro como pedra.

Entretanto, eu não queria romper só a barreira do seu corpo. Eu queria, acima de tudo, romper a barreira que ela mantinha em pé para que eu não entrasse em sua vida. Ela me olhou em expectativa quando desfiz atrás o fecho do seu sutiã e aprovou com um suspiro quando me inclinei e passei a ponta da língua em seu bico rosado. Eu não podia negar minha natureza de mamífero que adorava suas mamas.

—Você é perfeita.— Delineei devagar e ouvi, satisfeito, um gemido mais intenso.

—Você também é perfeito.— Foi o que ela disse, e nervosa, passou a mão em meu cabelo, no mesmo instante que eu voltei a deslizar circularmente minha língua em seu mamilo, como um pervertido grudado em suas tetas quando naturalmente devia tentar conversar.

—Se solta vai...— Abri mais a boca e chupei devagar, provocando e soltando. —Não tem graça tocar você se eu sinto você tensa, com seu corpo aqui e sua mente protegida... Relaxa vai, gatinha.— Ela fechou os olhos quando abri mais a boca, chupando todo, e desci com os dedos para dentro do shortinho, passeando no quadril. —Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. Esquece tudo lá fora por um momento... Porque é justamente o que eu faço o tempo todo que estou com você.— Sussurrei com a voz rouca de desejo.

Ela suspirou, pôs a palma da mão em meu rosto e me fez olhar para ela. Devagar, me movi na cama e me posicionei da altura do seu rosto, ainda olhando em seus olhos, agora com a mão pousada em concha em seu momento em que estudei seu olhar, assustei-me com a intensidade do que li. Ela me olhava com entrega, acho que com... Paixão?

—Meu problema não está lá fora, Edward.— Ela disse. —Meu problema é que eu sempre quis ser especial... Eu queria que isso fosse especial.— Apontou para seu corpo. —Porém, não adianta esperar que eu seja especial para você, se eu não sei como será o nosso dia seguinte... Eu não me importo mais.— Apontou de novo para o seu corpo. —Eu não vou, nem quero negar.

Sorrindo, passei a mão do seu seio a sua cintura, me inclinei e encostei meus lábios nos seus. Ela tremeu um pouco ao meu toque, como se minhas mãos estivessem lhe dando choque. Sorri em seus lábios e inseri minha língua devagar, no mesmo instante que comecei a deslizar devagar sua calcinha. Ela tremeu mais, respirando um pouco nervosa. Senti sua tensão e acariciei sua cintura. —Calminha, gata. Se você se sentir desconfortável, eu paro, prometo.— Sussurrei e continuei descendo a peça íntima, ainda beijando seus lábios. Ela levantou um pouco o corpo para que eu terminasse de deslizar e levou a mão hesitantemente até meu abdômen. Afastei-me um pouco e dei uma olhada nela nua. Leãozinho arregalou os olhos, admirado, com a beldade sobre minha cama.

—Puta que pariu, você é linda!

Ela desviou os olhos dos meus encabulada quando desci meu olhar para a parte baixa de sua barriga, quase babando, e passei a costa da minha mão em seu baixo ventre, que tremeu ao meu toque. —Sou o primeiro a te tocar assim?— Queria uma confirmação. Embora eu não quisesse pensar nisso, podia ser que seu _namorado_a tivesse tocado assim nos últimos dias. Ela ficou em silêncio.E juro que controlava ao máximo a vontade louca de agir como um adolescente e me afundar de súbito dentro dela. Respirei fundo e engoli em seco, um pouco inseguro.

O desejo do meu corpo me deixava sem pensamentos coerentes, mas o pouco raciocínio que eu tinha, acusava-me em todo tempo de ser um erro o que eu fazia. As palavras de Rosalie ainda ressonavam em minha mente, lembrando que eu teria que conquistá-la, que teria que mostrar meus sentimentos por ela. Se eu simplesmente fizesse o que tinha vontade agora, agindo como um macho dominador e somente demarcasse meu território em seu corpo, ela não acreditaria nunca que eu sentia algo por ela além de vontade de comê-la.

Nervoso, virei-a de bruços, passeei a mão em suas costas e afastei seu cabelo, dando preguiçosos beijos em seu pescoço.

—Sim. Você é o primeiro a me tocar.— Ela sussurrou depois de um tempo longo e levantou um pouco o tronco quando pus minha mão sob ela e acariciei mais uma vez seu seio. Sua afirmação me deixou putamente convencido, satisfeito, orgulhoso. Ela era minha exclusividade, e eu ia fazer deste o melhor ato de sua vida. Afastei-me um pouco e dei um sutil olhar em suas costas, mordendo os lábios ao analisar as curvas. Ela tinha a pele macia e delicada, a bunda tão perfeita quanto eu imaginei que seria. Redonda e empinada.

Devagar, inclinei, deslizei a língua na linha de sua coluna e senti seus pêlos arrepiarem, no mesmo instante que ela arquejou. Minha mão apertou possessivamente seu bumbum, enquanto eu descia a boca em suas costas até que minha boca acompanhou minha mão, seguidamente dando uma mordida na nádega.

—Ai...— Ela resmungou e se contorceu quando a mordi, afastando-se instintivamente.

Divertido, passei os braços em seu quadril, sorri e mordi de novo, ainda tentando deixá-la à vontade comigo.

—Você quer dizer: ai, que delícia? Ou ai, tá doendo?— Provoquei e passei a língua por toda a área da mordida, sorrindo, tentando me domar pelo tanto que já estava enlouquecido em me imaginar enterrando dentro dela naquela posição. Ela não respondeu, o que me levou a ter certeza que ela gostava. Desci com a boca pela coxa, mordiscando em todo o tempo, e ri vez ou outra do modo como ela, sem querer, agitava-se ao toque dos meus lábios.

—Se solta, gatinha. Geme pra mim. Eu sei que sou bom.— Murmurei, quando mordiscava atrás do seu joelho. —Vire.— Pedi, e antes que ela pensasse no que eu tinha dito, forcei seu quadril a virar. Comecei a subir a boca pelos seus joelhos, ainda mordiscando, e forcei sua perna um pouco a se abrir. Sua perna tremia, ainda de nervosismo. Tomado de desejo, abri mais e mordisquei devagar sua coxa internamente.

Ela se enrijeceu e resmungou: —Ah, não. Isso não, por favor.— Tentou fechar sua perna.

—Shhh, vai ser bom para você.— Abri mais um pouco e passei a língua na divisa de sua coxa e região íntima. Ela tensionou, como se levasse um choque e tentou se afastar mais para cima.

Preocupado com suas respostas, e sem querer pressionar, eu senti que ela estava a ponto de desistir, tensa demais, portanto, desviei de sua região íntima e subi com os lábios para sua barriga, com beijos calmos, o que pareceu relaxá-la. Delineei seu umbigo com minha língua, subi minhas duas mãos e pousei-as em concha em seus seios, apertando o bico na mão. Ela, em resposta, relaxou mais e soltou pequenos gemidos quando desviei meus lábios para sua cintura e mordisquei levemente. Subi minha boca mais um pouco e cheguei ao seu seio, abrindo a boca avidamente quando senti o bico em meus lábios. Ela estremeceu e soltou um gemido indefeso, e alternei entre sugadas e mordiscadas em cada um deles. Ofeguei presunçoso, quando finalmente senti sua redenção completa, no momento em que ela segurou na barra da camiseta e fez menção de levantar. Afastei um pouco, sorri para ela, e a blusa passou por minha cabeça. No instante seguinte, voltei a atacar seus seios, chupando, apertando, a cada minuto mais enfurecido de desejo.

Determinado, desci suavemente minha mão pelo seu ventre, testando sua receptividade, até que alcancei sua virilha, seguindo o caminho com os dedos, encontrando, quase enlouquecido, a umidade entre suas dobras. Ela ofegou quando comecei a acariciá-la lentamente, para cima e para baixo, e gemeu baixinho quando pressionei o clítoris.

Eu nunca quis tanto uma mulher daquele jeito. Já começava a sentir dor física de tanta excitação, latejando como um condenado. Ergui um pouco a cabeça, continuei com meus incentivos e olhei para o rosto delicado. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu peito arfante. Eu não resisti e beijei suas pálpebras, me chutando por estar tão envolvido.

—Deixe eu te provar, gatinha.— Pedi, e, sem que eu esperasse, sua mão migrou para minha boxer, abaixando lateralmente. Tentando facilitar para ela, movi um pouco e desfiz da peça, passando-a por minha perna, em seguida voltei minha atenção ao seu corpo.

Inclinei e beijei seus lábios, consciente do que ela não tinha entendido direito o pedido quanto a provar. Certamente ela imaginou que eu já iria me introduzir nela. Todavia eu não iria perder a chance de _experimentá-la_ em minha boca. Até porque, era certo que eu não ousaria invadi-la e causar-lhe a dor inevitável, sem que antes ela conhecesse o real prazer. Após um tempo relaxando-a novamente com um beijo em seus lábios, desci novamente a boca pelo seu corpo, lambendo onde passava, e mordi o bico do seio, lhe causando um arquejo. Desci mais e lambi de novo seu umbigo, ainda acariciando-a intimamente, para então, finalmente, chegar ao seu baixo ventre com beijos persuasivos.

Cautelosamente, segurei seu joelho e movi minha boca mais para baixo, plantando beijos molhados na pélvis, ainda preocupado com a aceitação. Ela ficou quieta, com suspiros curtos, com a barriga trêmula, então desci com beijos na _carinha_depilada, enfiando a língua lá embaixo. Recebi em resposta algo que eu não contava inicialmente. Seu corpo todo estremeceu.

Seguro por sua resposta, movi a língua nos lábios, lambi todinha, debaixo acima, depois acariciei com o dedo devagar na entrada.

—Deliciosa...— Murmurei e lambi mais uma vez, como um gatinho. De novo, ela estremeceu e gemeu, passiva e entregue. Afastei mais suas pernas, expus com uma mão seu clítoris para minha boca e comecei a trabalhar vagarosamente com minha língua, em movimentos circulares. —Você é tão bonita aqui.— Beijei-a. Ela lamentou baixinho, o que me deixou cada minuto mais excitado.

—Gosta assim?— Fiz pressão com a língua. Ela ofegou, mas não respondeu. —Fala como você gosta.— Chupei forte, puxando a pontinha do broto delicadamente no dente. Ela arqueou na cama como se tivesse sendo torturada. —É assim?— Instiguei, aumentando a pressão e a cadência dos movimentos. Ela, em resposta, agarrou o lençol da cama e rangeu o dente para restringir a intensidade do desejo. Diminuí o movimento, pensando que talvez estivesse empurrando algo contra a sua vontade, mas o que vi em seguida foi um protesto frustrado.

Sorri mentalmente disso, satisfeito. Ela não sabia o que esperar até que experimentasse. Logo, eu devia proporcionar o seu primeiro orgasmo, assim, os próximos ela imploraria. Determinado, abri mais suas pernas, enfiei a cara novamente entre elas, suguei seu clitóris e comecei a trabalhar meu dedo em sua entrada, ouvindo em todo o tempo suas reações crescentes. Suas coxas tremiam internamente, ela ofegava e seus gemidos a cada minuto aumentaram os tons.

Chupei forte, adorando aquele gesto, colocando todo meu sentimento e desejo em um ato de luxúria. Não era somente sexual. Todo o meu ego se inclinava para proporcionar prazer à desconhecida alvo da minha paixão. Ela era deliciosa, apertada em meu dedo. Em todo o tempo que acariciava as paredes, me pegava me perguntando como iria caber ali. Esse pensamento só me deixava mais frenético em lambê-la, igual um gatinho domesticado tomando leite na tigela.

Eu me via louco quando tocava sua barreira interna, sempre cauteloso em não rompê-la com o dedo, pois leãozinho, rei da selva, queria ele mesmo fazer isso: demarcá-la, devorá-la, cravar seus dentes nela. Nada mudaria isso. Ela seria minha. Ainda que ela me negasse a participação ativa em sua vida, eu iria marcá-la por mim por toda a sua vida. Eu a faria mulher. Seria eu a lhe fazer conhecer o prazer.

Trabalhei mais em seu clitóris e enquanto girava minha língua, apertei seu seio. Senti sua mão em meu cabelo, movendo, ditando o ritmo, e a obedeci, com uma pressão forte e precisa. Ela demorava, mas eu, heroicamente insistia, vez ou outra mudando a forma de lamber, vez ou outra usando o polegar no incentivo, até que encontrei um ponto em que ela gemeu mais e ficou mais ansiosa. Foi ali que eu me apliquei.

Ela estremeceu toda, tomou uma longa dose de ar e arqueou o corpo, prendendo o ar, para em seguida gemer mais alto, entre os dentes, e suas pernas se debaterem sob mim, com espasmos sacudindo-a. Eu prendi sua coxa na cama e continuei. Ela gemia descontrolada, choques espasmódicos a sacudiam num orgasmo longo e intenso. Assisti orgulhoso. Era extasiante ver seu corpo e boca vermelha, uma imagem selvagem se estremecendo na cama. Ela grunhia desamparada, e eu extorqui tudo que podia. Até suas coxas pararem de convulsionar.

—Isso, gatinha.— Aplaudi e continuei movendo a língua devagar, louco, sentindo-a tremer.

Ali eu soube o que era sexo com sentimento. Eu estava estupidamente apaixonado. Apaixonado por tudo nela. Até pelo seu orgasmo, que me deixou completamente soberbo. Continuei acariciando-a alguns segundos, até que seu corpo relaxou completamente sobre a cama. Lambi uma última vez, ainda sentindo-a ter choques com a sensibilidade local, dei um último beijo e arrastei na cama, ficando ao seu lado.

Ela abriu as pálpebras, e seus olhos estavam desfocados, sua respiração ainda ofegante.

—Gostou?— Inclinei e beijei seu rosto, abraçando-a para consolá-la. Sentia-me um herói ao me manter latejando e não ter me enfiado dentro dela com ferocidade. —Quase deu câimbra em minha língua.— Brinquei e beijei seu queixo. —De onde veio esse tem milhares.— Murmurei com orgulho masculino.

Ela sorriu, um pouco vermelha, ainda arfando, e deslizou a mão do meu peito ao meu umbigo, para então dar uma olhada sutil para leãozinho, que quase deu cambalhotas por ter sido, pela primeira vez em dias, notado. Como ela não tomou iniciativa, pus minha mão sobre a dela, conduzi-a até meu pau totalmente erguido e a enrolei em volta dele.

—O que você está esperando?— Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, e ela moveu delicadamente a mão em gostoso um vai e vem. Fechei os olhos, liberei sua mão e pousei minha mão em seu seio, no mesmo instante que beijava delicadamente seu ombro e pescoço.

—Estou esperando você me deixar estar dentro de você.— Murmurei, tentando me concentrar e curtir ao máximo, sabendo que depois de senti-la em minha boca, eu não iria durar muito. Oh, Deus, queria tanto entrar nela. Ela estava tão molhada, tão relaxada, tão pronta. Sonhava com ela me cavalgando com seus cabelos espalhados. Porém eu iria ser forte, até que ela me permitisse entrar.

—Eu já deixei.— Ela sussurrou e procurou minha boca, lambendo despudorada meus lábios.

—Não...— Ofeguei, peguei sua mão e acelerei os movimentos, deixando depois que ela assumisse. —Quero entrar em sua vida, não somente em seu corpo.— Apoiei o corpo sobre um braço, me ergui um pouco e continuei recebendo seu beijo, que migrou para o meu pescoço.

—Você já entrou em minha vida.

Arqueei o corpo e senti o arrepio percorrer minha coluna, tocando meus ossos.

—Hmmm, delícia.— Incentivei, ainda deixando-me ser massageado e me posicionei sobre ela, apoiado nos joelhos, com cada perna para um lado de seu corpo. Inclinei e chupei ansiosamente os seus seios. O desejo percorria cada poro meu, roubando todos os meus pensamentos coerentes.

—Ugh, isso... Mais...— Segui para seus lábios, e ela me mordiscou sensualmente, excitando-me mais. Seus olhos azuis estavam bem abertos, deliciados, enquanto ela me provocava, beijando-me, tocando e acariciando com a mão livre meu cabelo. O suor descia em minha testa. Movi meu quadril errático ao encontro de sua mão, com o prazer crescendo em minhas veias. Ela aprendeu a pegar na medida certa, deliciosamente, e olhava ávida a cabeça úmida sumir e aparecer na sua mão, até que senti o orgasmo subir às bordas. —Ah...— Fiquei tenso, inchei mais na mão dela e explodi, de olhos fechados, grunhindo satisfeito, enquanto o líquido seminal era ordenhado em potentes jatos.

Ainda tremendo, joguei-me ao seu lado, sentindo espasmos por todo o meu corpo e relaxei, ofegante.

Minutos depois, abri os olhos preguiçoso. Ela olhava curiosamente em direção ao seu corpo, ao tempo que passava um dedo no sêmen grosso caído entre os seios, estudando a textura. Não resisti e gargalhei alto com o que vi.

—Bella, você se sujou todinha!— Ofeguei sorrindo, tirei a fronha do travesseiro e comecei a tirar o respingo do seu pescoço.

Não entendi, mas ela enrijeceu e arregalou os olhos assustada.

—O quê que é? Está com nojo?— Continuei sorrindo e limpando. —Isso é demarcar território.— Inclinei e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Ela continuou estática. —Não sabe o quanto é excitante ter meu sêmen espalhado em você.— Sorri brincalhão e limpei um respingo no canto do seu queixo. —Perdeu a língua, gatinha?— Terminei de limpá-la no peito, divertido, e inclinei para beijá-la. —Ai, deixa eu procurar um cantinho que não está cheio da minha marca em você!— Gracejei e beijei sua pálpebra.

—Do que você me chamou?— Ela perguntou, saindo do estado de inércia. Sua voz foi tão baixa que demorei um tempo para associar sua pergunta.

—Gatinha?— Arqueei a sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo, e deslizei a fronha em sua barriga. —Argh, seu umbigo ainda está cheio! Você vai ter que tomar um banho.— Zombei quando meu dedo sujou ao passar pelo seu umbigo direito.

—Não, Edward, qual o nome que você me chamou antes?— Ela perguntou um pouco séria, pegou a fronha e limpou seu umbigo.

Franzi o cenho e tentei me lembrar do que eu a tinha chamado. Ela sentou. —Bella. Você me chamou de Bella.— Sussurrou reflexiva.

Seu nome devia ser um território comprometedor, por isso ela levantava seus muros. Respirei fundo, desgostoso que ela estivesse fechando-se quando eu tinha dito minutos atrás que queria entrar em sua vida. Mesmo assim, iria pressionar... Não exatamente agora.

—Eu te chamei de bela, linda, bonita.— Menti e puxei sua cintura, trazendo-a de volta para mim. —Você é linda quando está demarcada por mim.— Bajulei e ataquei seus lábios de novo, tentando fazê-la esquecer o assunto. Apertei-a nua ao meu corpo, sentindo-me no mesmo instante voltar à ativa. Ergui sua coxa, coloquei leãozinho para se familiarizar e me arrastei nela, definitivamente escorregando entre suas coxas. Ela estava quente, eletrizante, molhada. Enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos e a abracei forte, amassando seus seios ao meu peito.

—Você é minha bela, minha garota linda.— Ela relaxou mais e sugou meus lábios, passando a mão pelo meu peito. —Hummm, vamos começar tudo de novo?— Murmurei maliciosamente e desci a boca para o seu pescoço, parando abruptamente quando senti um gostinho estranho. —Argh, acho que é melhor você tomar um banho, minha bela.— Fiz careta brincalhão. Ela sorriu mais relaxada e acariciou preguiçosamente meu cabelo. Minutos depois levantou para o banho.

Embora eu quisesse muito tomar banho com ela e mover o sabonete em cada parte do seu corpo, isso iria ser muito tentador, de modo que eu poderia não agüentar. E eu precisava conversar com ela antes de reivindicá-la por completo. Ela precisava saber que eu a queria sério. Somente para mim. Ela precisava saber que eu queria entrar no seu mundo, saber sua história. Assim deixei que ela tomasse banho só. Todavia, como eu não sou bobo, exigi que a porta ficasse aberta enquanto eu a observava.

—Finja que eu não estou aqui.— Apoiei-me sobre o cotovelo e assisti a cena de ela tomar banho. Ela derramou o sabonete em sua mão, espalhou e começou a passar pelo seu corpo.

—Estou fingindo, porém, é muito constrangedor. Acho que a única pessoa que me viu tomar banho foi minha mãe.— Ela sorriu com a lembrança. —E olha que isso faz muito tempo.

—Hmmm, você é linda.— Mordi os lábios e dei mais uma avaliada minuciosa. Ela lutava para esconder a timidez. Resolvi continuar brincando, tentar assim, deixá-la mais a vontade comigo. —Gatinha, fique de costas, ponha a mão na parede, empine o traseiro e olhe de lado para mim. Eu preciso de imagens gráficas para futuras diversões sozinho no banheiro.— Sorri descaradamente, apontando com o olhar para _ele_. Ela balançou a cabeça rindo tímida, e fez o que eu pedi, ficando de costas, com a mão na parede e sorrindo, com o bumbum empinado. Leãozinho assistia tudo enfurecido, perguntando a toda hora por que eu não ia lá e fazia da fantasia realidade.

Aiai, meu amigo não entende nada de sentimentos!

Ela voltou ao banho, movendo-se presunçosamente, então me olhou curiosa.

—Por que você não fez?— Ela sussurrou com o olhar provocante, enquanto, de lado, deslizava a mão com sabonete pelo seu corpo.

Pensei em várias maneiras de deliberar o assunto eu e ela de modo sutil, que não a assustasse e a fizesse sair fugida janela a fora de novo. Ela se enxugou, saiu enrolada em uma toalha, vestiu a calcinha e eu puxei-a pela mão, antes que ela vestisse mais roupas, sentando-a seguidamente na ponta da cama.

—Bella, eu te quero.— Repeti seu nome de novo.

—Por enquanto você pode ter.— Disse e deitou em algumas almofadas, ainda enrolada na toalha. Inconsolado em vê-la coberta, desfiz da toalha, pus o nariz sob o seu queixo e beijei sua clavícula.

—Eu não quero você _por enquanto_. Eu quero você só para mim, você entende?— Disse deslizando os dedos em seus braços. —Eu quero que você me espere no portão de saída do estádio e me abrace quando eu sair de um jogo.— Beijei carinhosamente seu colo, acariciando delicadamente sua cintura.

—Não me fale isso, por favor. Eu não quero ouvir... É errado.— Pediu desolada.

Eu insisti teimosamente.

—Eu quero te ligar todos os dias antes de dormir. Quero viajar com você. Sair para jantar com você. Eu quero te conhecer e quero que todas as revistas do mundo mostrem que você é minha.— Enumerei fervorosamente.

Ela ficou calada por vários minutos, inspirando e exalando lentamente sob mim. Sua pulsação ficou acelerada. Depois de um bom tempo, ela suspirou, forçou minha cabeça que estava em seu colo a afastar-se um pouco e levantou, procurando seguidamente suas roupas, começando a se vestir. Antes que ela terminasse de abotoar a blusa, levantei e segurei sua mão carinhosamente.

—Você vai fugir e não vai falar nada?— Inquiri desacreditado de sua covardia. Ela ergueu o olhar, encontrando meus olhos e o que vi, assustou-me. Ela parecia querer chorar de novo. Puta merda, três vezes!

—Cullen, você ouviu o que você falou?— Balançou a cabeça. —Eu não posso te dar isso. Por que você quer complicar? Eu te dou tudo que você quer, não vou invadir seu mundo, vou te proteger do meu. Eu não me importo com o tanto de mulher que você tenha, eu não te cobro nada. Pra que você quer mais que isso?— Questionou chateada. —Eu não posso.

—Bella, eu não sei de onde você tira essa idéia de outras mulheres. Eu não tenho ninguém.— Soltei seu pulso e encaixei a palma de sua mão na minha.

—Não tem? Não minta, Cullen. —Ela moveu a palma da mão na minha. — Só que eu presenciei foram seis! Inclusive uma delas foi três dias atrás.— Ela balançou a cabeça e depois de um silêncio, suspirou vencida. —Mas e daí? O que são outras mulheres perto da distância que nos separa?

Desconfiado com o que ela comentou antes, fecheu os dedos nos dela.

—Onde você me viu?— Quis saber. Ela enrijeceu com a pergunta e desviou o olhar. —Bella...— Levantei o seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para mim. —Onde você me viu com outra mulher três dias atrás?

Ela ofegou rendida. —Na sua universidade.— Respondeu, abaixou o olhar e voltou a abotoar sua blusa. Arregalei os olhos e, confuso, me afastei um pouco dela. Ela não podia estar falando da Isy, pois em nenhum momento eu andava com Isy em público. Logo só me restava uma pessoa para ela ter me visto com ela.

—Er, eu ficava com aquela menina meses atrás. Não temos mais...

—Por favor, leãozinho, eu não estou te pedindo explicações.— Ela me interrompeu e pegou seu sobretudo, deslizando-o em seus braços.

—Mas eu quero te explicar.— Impedi que ela continuasse a se arrumar e obriguei, segurando em sua mão, que ela se sentasse na cama, ao meu lado. —Eu ficava com ela antes, na Universidade, mas aí perdi o interesse, só que ela não percebeu isso. Três dias atrás ela me encostou a parede e tentou ficar comigo de novo, só então eu esclareci de vez que não rolava mais.— Expliquei pausadamente.

—Edward, eu realmente não preciso de explicações.— Ela acariciou meu rosto. —Eu só queria que você entendesse que sua vida é muito fácil sem o envolvimento que você quer ter.— Disse carinhosamente. —Eu só queria que permanecesse como está. Uma hora você vai perder o interesse por mim também, assim como perdeu pela Heidi, portanto, só curta o momento comigo. —Pediu docemente.

Porra, que droga! Ela estava me afastando de novo! Frustrado, cerrei os olhos em direção a ela e atentei para as últimas revelações de nossa conversa.

—O que você fazia em minha universidade?— Inquiriu. Ela arregalou os olhos temerosa. Eu continuei. —Como sabe que o nome dela é Heidi?

—Tenho que ir. — Pegou sua sandália no chão.

Eu não agüentava ser contrariado, não agüentava ficar sem respostas, não aguentava não ter o que queria. —Você não vai sair daqui sem antes conversar comigo. Você me deve isso.— Sentenciei sério e levantei tranquilo. —Vai me esperar?— Apontei para o box, peguei uma toalha e entrei, olhando para ela da porta.

Ela suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso triste. —Te esperar? O que são minutos perto do tanto que eu já te esperei?

Não dei ouvidos ao seu comentário sem sentido, e ainda ruminando todos os fatos, entrei para o banho. Deus, como era confusa essa minha relação! Por que depois de tanto tempo sem me envolver com ninguém, agora eu tinha me apaixonado por alguém tão complicada?

Minutos depois, deixei o banho, vesti uma bermuda e deitei ao seu lado. Ela olhava para o teto, deitada sobre a cama, sem o sobretudo e a sandália. Ela devia ser bipolar.

Como o idiota obcecado que virei, deixei a conversa de lado, momentaneamente, e deitei a cabeça em sua barriga, com a mão enfiada dentro de sua blusa acariciando sua cintura. Queria prolongar o tempo de paz. Esperei um longo tempo somente curtindo-a, ouvindo sua respiração, para tempos depois ter coragem de começar. Eu iria ser sincero.

—Eu sei que seu nome é Bella. Rosalie falou.— Eu disse e esperei por suas ações. Os dedos que deslizavam em meu cabelo pararam e ela deu um longo suspiro, mas eu não quis virar para ver o seu rosto. —Também tenho certeza que seu amigo é o Hale, não adianta negar.— Revelei calmamente e continuei a acariciar sua barriga. Ela não negou. —Foi bom ter descoberto isso. Você não é qualquer uma para que eu não saiba seu nome ou nada sobre você.— Desabotoei botões de sua blusa, abri o botão de sua saia e desfiz novamente de sua roupa, beijando carinhosamente onde despia. —Eu não quis fazer sexo com você hoje, porque quero antes ser parte de sua vida.— Apoiei meu corpo em meu cotovelo e finalmente contemplei seu rosto. —Eu vou conquistar você, Bella, e te mostrar que você é única para mim. Vou te mostrar que eu não quero somente seu corpo.— Subi um pouco mais na cama e beijei seu queixo. —Não vou fazer nada com você sem sentimentos recíprocos. Eu quero fazer as coisas direito.— Peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo e pus atrás de sua orelha. —Quero que você esteja apaixonada por mim. Quero que você faça por você, não somente por mim.

Ela me olhou intensamente uns segundos.

—Por que quer que eu me apaixone por você? O mundo todo já é! Apaixonar por você é tão natural como cair.— Ela sussurrou. —Não me apaixonar seria o contrário da lei da gravidade... Mas eu não devo.

Convencido com o que ela disse, inclinei e beijei o seu rosto. —Não deve o quê? Se apaixonar por mim ou esperar para fazer sexo com sentimentos?— Sorri presunçoso e mordisquei o seu pescoço, subindo minhas mãos por suas coxas.

—N-Nenhum dos dois... Er...— Fechou os olhos para curtir a carícia.

—Posso eu tomar uma decisão?— Peguei um lençol e pus sobre o nosso corpo, trazendo-a em seguida para colá-la em mim. —Acho que você é meio insegura quanto às suas decisões. Pelo pouco que conheço você, penso que você quer se manter longe de mim, quer se manter forte, mas eu não sou alguém que você consiga resistir.— Dei um sorriso presumido e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. —Então, digamos que eu vou te fazer quebrar a resistência. Agora que você sabe o tanto que eu sou gostoso, no dia que você me quiser dentro de você, você me fala. Mas saiba que para isso, a condição é me deixar entrar em sua vida. Hoje eu só queria te mostrar o nível de prazer que você está perdendo ao se manter longe de mim. E não pense que é um prazer que você vai encontrar com qualquer um. Eu sei que nós somos únicos. Portanto, eu vou continuar te vendo, vou continuar saindo com você, mas para nos tornarmos íntimos, você vai ter que me deixar entrar aqui.— Apontei para ela e pousei a mão em seu seio.

Ela ficou calada um tempo, olhando em meu rosto, para então perguntar séria: —Defina o que você pensa da minha vida para querer entrar nela.

—Não quero pensar. Só sei que você não pode sair e que tem namorado. Mas como você gosta de ficar comigo, você vai terminar com seu namorado, e, embora eu ache careta e desnecessário o meu ato, eu vou conversar com sua família sobre nós dois.— Disse convicto.

—Vai dizer o quê? Que nós estamos namorando?— Perguntou divertida.

—Argh, não fala essa palavra.— Brinquei e a abracei. —Vamos dizer que estamos juntos seriamente. Nos conhecendo.— Sorri.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, subitamente desanimada. —Eu não tenho família, Edward.— Suspirou.

—E daí? Não muda em nada.— Ignorei seu desânimo e acariciei suas costas. Ela passou um longo tempo calada. Nesse meio tempo deslizei minhas mãos sobre o seu corpo, feliz em ter me aberto com ela. —Edward, os bens da minha mãe estão bloqueados.— Ela sussurrou sem olhar para mim. —Eu não teria como me sustentar...— Ela ergueu o braço, mostrou uma pulseira, depois apontou para sua roupa próxima a cama. —Como você acha que eu uso jóias e roupas de grife?— Ela deixou no ar, e eu balancei a cabeça, confuso, não conseguindo entender de imediato o que ela dizia. Só minutos depois me dei conta da sugestão.

—Você é uma espécie de...— Olhei atentamente para ela, e ela me olhava ansiosa. —Como se diz, er...— Eu não queria falar abertamente a palavra que veio em minha cabeça e cocei minha testa, desconcertado.

—O que, Edward?

—Uma... Não sei... _Querida?_Sustentada pelo namorado?

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito. —Sim, uma _mantida_ que sai escondida dele, que beija constantemente alguém que não é ele e que está a ponto de entregar o seu corpo a alguém que não é ele.— Ela frisou, me observando. Parecia querer me aterrorizar. —O que você acha disso, Edward? Isso muda seu conceito sobre mim?— Ela me olhou em expectativa, enquanto eu, perturbado, diluía tudo que _aquilo_ significava.

Essa era uma informação que eu realmente não esperava. Podia até pensar em enfrentar seu pai, usar do meu nome e sucesso a fim de persuadi-lo para me aceitar como n-namorado de sua filha, mas imaginar que ela tinha um namorado que a mantinha, eu nunca pensei.

Ela viu o choque em meu rosto, suspirou e acariciou o meu cabelo. —Ser sustentada por alguém não é nada perto do que eu queria te poupar. Você quer descobrir mais? Vá em frente. Mas não me culpe por querer proteger você, por querer deixar a nossa ligação leve.

—Por que você demorou tanto para me falar?— Murmurei absorto, olhando para o chão.

—Eu nunca quis esconder nada de você, leãozinho. Na verdade, eu venho te dando dicas sempre.— Ela continuou deslizando os dedos nos meus cabelos, e eu fiquei calado. Eu era consciente de que pelo menos algo era certo: ela sempre tentou ser sincera. Depois de um tempo calados, ela suspirou, sorriu triste e sussurrou. —Quer que eu vá agora?

—Não.— Respondi imediatamente, fiz com que ela deitasse totalmente na cama e a abracei, enfiando meu nariz em seu cabelo. Eu não conseguia dominar a frustração que me invadia, todavia não conseguia me desapegar.

Era hilário tudo que acontecia... Passei a vida toda fugindo de compromissos. Até dias atrás defendia veementemente a idéia de alguém permanecer sem vínculos até a terceira idade, e o dia que decidi levar alguém a sério, assumindo-a como minha, essa garota, infelizmente, é gravemente enrolada, de modo que se eu quisesse me comprometer com ela, não poderia ser somente um namoro... Certamente eu teria que mantê-la.

Não que isso fosse de alguma maneira me onerar, longe disso, no entanto, para quem está começando agora, ficaria sério demais... E eu não sei se estou pronto para isso... Além disso, se uma semana depois não desse certo, provavelmente ela ficaria desamparada. Esse tipo de relacionamento não era a minha intenção.

Ela me olhava avaliativa, eu suspirei, abracei-a forte ao meu corpo, nos cobri mais e o silêncio permaneceu entre nós pelas horas seguintes.

Acordei pela manhã com cheiro de frutas em meu nariz. Respirei fundo, passei a mão na cama e a encontrei vazia. Tudo o que havia lá era um travesseiro com o cheiro do seu cabelo. Suspirei, lembrando da nossa conversa, rolei na cama, cobri minha cabeça com o travesseiro e não me permiti levantar. Eu não tinha ânimo de enfrentar esse dia.

Como se não bastasse a frustração do fim de semana, onde eu tentei desesperadamente desviar os pensamentos dela, eu começava uma semana difícil. Como no jogo da Champion sábado, contra Manchester , eu tinha feito dois gols, a Universidade em peso estava me aclamando com entusiasmo, ou seja, _babando ovo _mesmo. Argh, eu não acostumei ainda com toda essa atenção pós-jogos importantes, onde o reitor queria aparecer às minhas custas, onde maioria dos alunos queria comentar. Mesmo assim, pus minha capa com sorrisos e enfrentei os dias de puxação de saco. Para completar os meus dias tediosos, até quarta feira, Isy não tinha aparecido na Universidade, o que eu deduzi que fosse por talvez ela ter viajado a Haia, já que James também foi. Por um lado, até que eu achei bom o fato de ela não estar indo, uma vez que por toda a Universidade se via agitação com os últimos ocorridos em Londres com relação aos muçulmanos ─ o que certamente resultaria em hostilidades a ela.

Minha semana se passava frustrante, já que eu não tinha nem mesmo com quem conversar sobre o fato ocorrido no fim de semana, o qual estava trazendo proporções aterradoras ao meu peito. Algo inexplicável doía em mim ao pensar em Cygne. Talvez frustração, misturada com impotência, agravados por saudade. Sim, pois se antes eu sentia falta, agora todos os dias antes de dormir eu rolava na cama ansiando por seu cheiro. Eu me sentia comprimido, olhando em todo o tempo para o celular, querendo ser bastante homem ao ponto de ligar para ela e dizer que eu faria o que fosse preciso para tê-la, inclusive montar um apartamento e sustentá-la... No entanto, eu não me sentia pronto para isso.

Cheguei em casa, naquela tarde de quarta, com um pouco de tempo sobrando antes de ir para o jogo. James já tinha chegado de Haia e se encontrava deitado no sofá da sala quando entrei. Eu precisava saber se ele tinha alguma novidade, por isso parei na sala e iniciei o assunto. —E ae, James, como foi lá?— Cumprimentei-o e sentei no sofá em frente a ele.

—Hmmm, quem diria, Du, você interessado nas diligências.— Ironizou, mas então me olhou atento. —Está tudo seguindo bem. Essa semana eu depus sobre o que aconteceu minutos antes do atentado.

—Ah...— Passei a mão no cabelo. —Encontrou alguém conhecido por lá?— Tentei ser indiferente, mas estava ansioso em saber se Isy estaria lá.

—Sim, bastante. Daqui de Liverpool, o pai do Mike. De Londres, vi um ministro, o novo chefe das forças armadas, isso, além do sheik inglês amigo da minha mãe. Também vi o terrorista segurança da muçulmana da sua sala.— Ele deu de ombros. Por que será que ele viu o Emmett e não viu a Isy? Podia ser que ela não se sentisse bem em andar pelas ruas de Haia.

—Tem alguma nova sobre o atentado?— Tentei mostrar interesse, mas o que eu queria saber mesmo era saber o motivo do sheik estar lá.

—Sim. A bomba entrou na sala de reuniões não foi por meio da muçulmana que estava lá acompanhando o marido dela. Foi alguém de confiança do governo que entrou com a bomba.

—Por que você está tendo que comparecer a todas as diligências?

—Porque eu estive na reunião e vi o rosto de todos os presentes lá.— Seu semblante mudou um pouco ao lembrar-se da reunião. —Felizmente, eu estou cada vez mais perto da verdade. Tenho fontes extras que irão me levar direto ao verdadeiro responsável, o que eu tenho quase certeza que são islãs, mesmo que as investigações digam o contrário.

—Você não pode generalizar, James.

—Posso sim. Quem mais iria se interessar em interromper uma negociação favorecendo judeus que não fosse islãs? As vantagens seriam quase todas para Israel.

—Para mim, não há motivos para que você os odeie sem provas concretas. Nem para você ir atrás de vingança. Você está vendo que a justiça está sendo encaminhada.— Levantei, pronto para deixá-lo.

Ele sorriu. —O que me deixa mais calmo com relação a esse povo é que com certeza eles vão ter o que merecem depois que a lei for aprovada pelo parlamento. Quero ver se os muçulmanos vão querer ficar no Reino Unido com suas mulheres sendo proibidas de tampar os rostos, pior ainda se elas forem hostilizadas.

Virei o rosto para ele, encarando-o furiosamente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão, provavelmente sem entender o motivo da minha cólera repentina. Indignava-me o fato de ele alegrar-se com a falta de respeito à individualidade das pessoas e irritou-me mais ainda saber que Isy poderia voltar a ser foco de hostilidades.

Depois de uns segundos somente encarando James, fiz uma careta de desprezo para o assunto, caminhei rumo às escadas e subi. Eu teria que viajar para um jogo amistoso em Londres, portanto teria que me arrumar rápido e seguir para o clube, onde pegaríamos o ônibus da equipe e viajaríamos pouco mais de duas horas até Londres, a fim de jogar contra o Arsenal.

Quinta feira, cheguei a universidade mecanicamente, dirigindo quase como um zumbi, ainda cansado do jogo de quarta à noite. Entretanto, no momento em que desci do carro e olhei para o carro estacionado na vaga ao lado da nossa, na vaga da Rosalie, foi como se um alívio instantâneo tivesse sido colocado em meus ombros por ter visto de esguelha Isy sentada no banco de passageiro, com os vidros baixos.

—É muito folgado esse terrorista.— James comentou. Para o meu azar, ele e Alice tinham vindo à Universidade em meu carro, portanto eu teria que evitar condescendência com muçulmanos na frente deles.

—Depois ele sai, James.— Apaziguei e olhei no retrovisor, vendo Rosalie dando língua para as costas de James, que estava ao meu lado. Eu quase sorri, mas somente ajustei os óculos de sol e desci. Por covardia, não cumprimentei a garota. Eu podia ver claramente que me olhava.

Ambos, James e Alice, desceram do carro depois de mim. Rose, como eu, também ficou em uma situação desconfortável, uma vez que ela não cumprimentava os muçulmanos em frente à Alice e James. Chateado com a situação, ativei o alarme e caminhei em direção ao portão, notando lá uma pequena aglomeração em frente a ele, o que chamou imediatamente a minha atenção.

—Eu não disse, Du, que as pessoas iriam começar a exigir que os islãs fossem enquadrados!— James sorriu sarcástico e olhou desdenhosamente em direção ao Jipe. Rose revirou os olhos e me olhou de canto, apontando com o olhar para trás.

—Leãozinho, acho que meu batom caiu no banco, abra o carro para mim, por favor.— Ela disse e piscou, quando já estávamos quase passando pelo portão.

Percebi rapidamente a estratégia, pensei e respondi. —Podem ir na frente que eu vou voltar lá no carro com a Rose.— Falei com James e Alice. Só naquele instante entendi o motivo da aglomeração. Tinham vários manifestantes com capuzes pretos na cabeça, em protesto, exigindo que a lei fosse obedecida, a qual dizia que em lugares públicos as mulheres muçulmanas não usassem a burca e o nicab, roupas que tampavam quase por inteiro o rosto. Algumas faixas diziam 'mostrem os seus rostos', outras 'a lei tem que ser cumprida'.

Surpreendeu-me que Mike estivesse lá, usando cartazes, com um lenço em cima do nariz. Aliás, não me surpreendeu completamente depois de sua atitude nos últimos dias. O comportamento dele levava-me a crer que tudo tinha ido para o lado pessoal contra Isy. Era ridícula a incapacidade que todas essas pessoas tinham de superar preconceitos.

Logo que James e Alice sumiram, olhei em direção ao Jipe e Emmett falava freneticamente ao celular, parando assustado quando Rosalie pendurou-se, despreocupada, em seu pescoço. Olhei para ele, dei um cumprimento com o olhar e passei direto, em direção a porta do passageiro.

—Oi, menina.— Pus meu braço sobre a janela e apoiei meu queixo para olhá-la. Ela piscou várias vezes, me cumprimentando espontânea, e eu sorri. Eu já tinha até me acostumado com o tanto de maquiagem escura que ela usava em volta dos olhos. Estava bonita.

—Senti sua falta esses dias.— Confessei. —O que trouxe de Haia dessa vez para mim?

Ela me olhou desentendida. Expliquei. —O James também foi e viu o Emmett lá, portanto deduzi que ou você tinha ido, ou tinha ficado sem ninguém para te trazer na Universidade.— Eu disse e abri a porta para que ela descesse. Devagar, ela abriu o porta-luvas, pegou um pequeno embrulho e entregou em minha mão.

Sorri, sem jeito, pois eu não imaginava que ela realmente tivesse trazido um presente.

—Eu estava brincando.—Comentei. Ela deu de ombros e ergueu novamente o embrulho, fazendo com que eu pegasse. Desconcertado, desfiz o embrulho lentamente. Antes que eu fizesse qualquer comentário sobre o presente, ela pegou um bloco de anotações e começou a escrever.

—**Quero que ele fique ao lado do leãozinho de pelúcia.**—

**—**Hmmm, tudo bem. Mas tem algum objetivo específico me dar um _cordeirinho_?— Eu me senti muito gay guardando nas prateleiras agora além de um leão de pelúcia, um cordeirinho.

—**Depois pesquise sobre o que significa o cordeiro.**

**—**Eu sei o que significa o cordeiro, Isy, afinal, eu freqüentei assiduamente a igreja. O cordeiro significa a aliança de Deus com os povos antigos, além disso, significa o sacrifício de alguém como troca. Porém, eu não sei o que _você_ quer dizer.

—**Um dia você vai entender.**— Ela escreveu e suspirou.

—Ok. Deixa eu guardá-lo no meu carro.— Saí de perto dela, abri a porta do meu carro e guardei o pelúcia no porta luvas. Em seguida, voltei e estendi a mão para ela, chamando-a para descer. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e escreveu: —**Estamos esperando as pessoas se espalharem para eu passar por lá.**— Apontou para o portão, temerosa quanto ao tratamento que poderia ter caso passasse por eles sozinha com Emmett.

Olhei algum tempo em direção a eles estudando todos os presentes na manifestação. Era um despropósito que o futuro do país se comportasse com tal preconceito, embora em um passado não muito distante, para mim, pouco importava aquelas atitudes. No entanto, agora era diferente, me ofendia que eles a tratassem assim só por causa de uma roupa. Queriam atingi-la. Ela era a única muçulmana na Universidade.

Decidido, peguei em sua mão enluvada e a fiz descer. —Vamos, Isy. Quero ver se eles vão hostilizar você perto de mim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, confusa, sem entender o que eu faria. Mesmo assim, ela desceu e pegou o material escolar.

—Emmett, pode fechar.— Eu disse.

—Vamos dar mais um tempo.— Ele pediu, segurando firmemente na mão de Rosalie.

—Não se preocupe. Ela vai entrar comigo.— Eu disse convicto. Três olhos assustados olharam em minha direção, mas Isy foi a única a balançar freneticamente a cabeça em negativa. Rosalie olhou-me com um sorriso aprovador, já Emmett ficou sem ação.

—Escolha, Isy. Vai me dar a mão ou quer que eu te leve no colo— Perguntei sorrindo. Ela negou, desaprovando a idéia. —Para de birra. Pelo menos para alguma coisa ser celebridade por aqui deve servir.— Brinquei e Rosalie e Emmett sorriram. —Quero ver se o restante da Universidade vai te tratar mal sabendo que eu sou seu amigo.— Pisquei, ela continuou balançando a cabeça teimosamente.

Determinado, peguei sua mão e a apertei dentro da minha. Ela ficou tão chocada quanto preocupada. Sem me preocupar, forcei-a a andar, lentamente, e passamos juntos pelos manifestantes. Notei alguns celulares sendo erguidos no momento em que passávamos, outras pessoas abaixaram a faixa e me cumprimentaram com um aceno.

—Você vai sentar ao meu lado agora.— Eu só avisei, e ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Soltei a sua mão e, sorrindo, pus o braço sobre o seu ombro, divertido com seus olhos arregalados. —Vai sentar comigo, sim. Eu não quero mais ter que ir para a cobertura para termos que conversar. Temos assuntos demais para por em dia, e você, a partir de hoje, senta todos os dias comigo.— Eu disse sorrindo em seu ouvido enquanto passava por um corredor cheio de olhos curiosos e rostos perplexos.

Ignorei-os e continuei o meu caminho, sendo seguido por Emmett e Rosalie. No íntimo, rezava silenciosamente que James não nos visse, porém, não por minha causa e de Isy, mas por causa de Emmett e Rosalie. Talvez não fosse uma boa hora para ele descobrir. Atravessei todo o corredor com o braço sobre os ombros dela, que estava tensa.

O que para mim, era amizade, possivelmente fosse ser interpretado de outra maneira pelos espectadores. Todavia, eu não dava a mínima para o que pensassem. Eu faria de tudo para que ela não sofresse mais do que já sofria.

Continua...

Olá, leitores, vou repetir aqui o que disse lá em cima, porque tem gente que não lê lá. Eu coloquei este capítulo em 1ª pessoa para que vcs me ajudassem a tomar uma decisão.

Eu não sei se continuo em 3ª pessoa ou se posto em primeira pessoa. Eu, particularmente, gosto de fics em 3ª pessoa. Acho mais bem escrita. Todavia, fico preocupada com o leãozinho. Ele é muito intenso. Gosta de xingar, gosta de palavras feias. Ele é safadinho demais. Eu fico até vermelha e com vergonha de escrever. Mas ele quer ser escrito originalmente. Então eu fico confusa. Leiam hj em 1ª pessoa e me digam o que acharam.

AJUDEM MEUS REVIEWS A AUMENTAR.

Curtam. Add a autora, _euzinha_, no facebook. É só procurar Bia Braz.

BJKS


	9. Chapter 09- Entrando em sua vida parte I

**Capítulo - Entrando em sua vida.**

Ao chegarem à porta da sua sala, todos os rostos, inclusive o do Mestre de Física, viraram curiosos em sua direção. Antes que entrassem, Edward olhou para trás e Emmett lhe deu um olhar de aprovação, seguido de um meio sorriso amistoso. Tinham conversado somente uma vez, no entanto, Edward o sentia próximo.

Edward sorriu brevemente para Emmett e para Rosalie despedindo-se, firmou o braço sobre o ombro de Isy e entraram juntos, recebendo, enquanto caminharam, vários tipos de olhares: reprovação, repulsa, indiferença, e, para sua surpresa, um sorriso amigável... De Ben. Edward deixou que Isy se sentasse no canto e sentou-se na ponta, de modo que o computador jurássico ficasse na mesa dela.

Edward percebeu pela postura rígida dela que ainda estava tensa, ela abriu sua caderneta e começou a escrever.

—**Obrigada.**

Ele virou o rosto para ela, notando na visão periférica cochichos e olhares em sua direção.

—Disponha. — Sorriu dissimulando a irritação diante dos olhares de censura.

—**Por que você fez isso?**—Encolheu os ombros, chateada. —**Eu**** agradeço por tudo. Só que não consigo entender a razão de tantas mudanças.**

—Eu também não sei explicar minhas atitudes. —Explicou sincero. — Talvez porque não concorde com esse tipo de tratamento. — Levantou, foi até a frente da sala, pegou luvas, máscaras e a pedra que trabalhariam hoje. Ao sentar de volta na cadeira, tinha uma anotação sobre sua mesa.

—**E qual tratamento eu mereço?**

**Edward **sorriu fraco e ligou o computador.

— No mínimo respeito às suas escolhas.

—**Interessante seu ponto de vista. Mas eu nunca tenho escolhas... Como foi o fim de semana?**

—Razoável... Aliás...—Torceu os lábios. —Ruim. — Suspirou. Queria se abrir. —Estou com problemas. Acho que terminei com aquela garota. — Inclinou-se para visualizar sua pedra, disfarçando a ansiedade.

Ela o observou, tranquila. Nunca o forçava a desenvolver. Talvez a falta de pressão que o deixasse mais a vontade em elaborar.

—Sabe, eu nunca namorei. —Começou. — Tudo é muito novo para mim. Entretanto, eu iria namorar ela... Geralmente as pessoas se conhecem, conversam, saem e acabam percebendo que seria bom manter os encontros. Mas conosco foi diferente. Inicialmente eu queria livrá-la do meu irmão. Depois fiquei intrigado por ela parecer não dar a mínima para eu ser famoso ou não. Então descobri que ela tinha um namorado, por isso não me queria. No entanto, eu a queria. Estava ligado nela de verdade. Mas então descobri que ela é sustentada pelo namorado. —Explicou tentando ocultar a reprovação. — E não estou preparado para esse tipo de relacionamento.

—**Você está ligado nela como?!**— Ela escreveu com a respiração acelerada.

—Como? Sei lá. Nunca senti isso. Ligado é uma gíria. Estou fissurado, enlouquecido. Penso nela todos os dias. — Explicou desconsolado.

—**Você disse isso para ela?**

—Sim. Mas ela não acreditou.

—**Talvez você não tenha sido convincente**.

—Nós dois não somos muito bons em conversas, se é que me entende. — Comentou sugestivamente. —Às vezes só damos certo com as bocas ocupadas. — Interrompeu o que dizia e observou-a. Será que era certo falar dessas intimidades com ela? Ela era sua amiga, não era? —Ah, vai entender as mulheres! — Moveu as mãos no ar exasperado. —Eu disse que gostava dela, que queria namorá-la, sair com ela...

—**Quais atitudes você teve para demonstrar o que sentia?**— Questionou.

Ele procurou mentalmente uma atitude sua que demonstrasse sentimento. Nada. Desde o primeiro beijo deixou claro a intenção sexual. Prometeu que ela seria sua, que iria cair em sua cama. Depois teve somente atitudes possessivas. Por último, insultou-a, chamando-a de biscate. Droga, nunca teve atitudes românticas. Sempre foi atitude de macho dominador rodeando sua próxima presa.

—Nenhuma. — Admitiu derrotado.

—**É difícil acreditar que alguém como você tenha sentimentos sinceros, Edward. Não me surpreende o fato de ela estar no escuro.**

—Você também pensa que eu não tenho sentimentos?— Ele passou a mão no cabelo, chateado com a acusação nas entrelinhas. —Se não tenho sentimentos, por que você acha que eu ando com você?

—**Curiosidade, niilismo*, pena. Não sei. Penso em várias coisas. **— Escreveu cautelosa.

_Niilismo=__Negação de todo o princípio religioso, político e social._

—Nunca te passou a ideia de que eu goste de sua companhia? De que você é especial para mim? De que eu me sinto bem perto de você?

—**Sente? Como?**

—Não sei explicar. Você me transmite paz, eu acho. — Ele inclinou-se na mesa e olhou para ela. —E você? O que sente por mim?

—**Sinto gratidão, amizade.**

—Isso é bom. Eu confio em você. Considero você minha amiga.

—**Confia em mim?**

—Sim. Confio. —Garantiu. —Nunca vi seu rosto, mas sei quem você é. Você é transparente, fácil de ler.

—**Explica isso.**

Ele sorriu amistoso.

—Quando você chegou aqui na sala, eu sabia quando você estava receosa com algo. Sabia quando estava nervosa, apreensiva. — Pausou e olhou para Ben, que os observava atentamente. —Eu nunca fui um observador, mas com você, eu aprendi cada um dos seus suspiros... Agora mesmo, tenho certeza que está nervosa.

Ela respirou fundo, escreveu algo e o olhou com determinação.

—**Eu**** queria te entender. Eu não consigo.**

—É difícil acreditar que eu sou uma boa pessoa?

—**Não. Aqui não é difícil.**

**—**Onde é difícil?

—**Nas revistas, na internet, por meio de seus companheiros de time.**

—Eu mudei. — Defendeu-se e inclinou-se sobre o aparelho.

—**Mudou?**

—Eu ando com uma muçulmana na Universidade, percebeu isso?— Brincou. —Também pedi uma desconhecida para namorar. — Riu e trocou as lentes.

—**Realmente... Isso é uma mudança.**

No restante da aula conversaram sobre assuntos relacionados ao teste que faziam. A inteligência de Isy era assustadora. Ele ficava surpreso com a precisão de suas respostas. Após terminarem os afazeres, ele iniciou um novo assunto.

—Ontem perdemos um jogo. A equipe está sem capitão e Rilley fica me pressionando a aceitar. —Começou despretensioso.

—**Por que você não aceita?**

—Porque não estou a fim de responsabilidades. Eu gosto da minha vidinha sossegada. — Justificou.

—**Talvez seja sua hora de fazer a diferença. Não é sempre que você vai poder fugir de compromissos. É a lei da vida. Você não pode ser este mimado displicente para sempre, com sua mãe cuidando do seu dinheiro e suas irmãs cuidando de suas roupas. Uma hora você vai sentir necessidade de responsabilidades, de tomar a rédea da sua própria vida.**

—Já disse que adoro conversar com você?— Brincou, relaxou na cadeira e pôs a mãos atrás da nuca, à vontade. —Eu ainda sou muito novo para querer responsabilidades. Eu gosto de viver desvinculado.

**—Desvinculado de amigos, das pessoas, da dor, dos sentimentos. É isso?**

—Mais ou menos.

—**Seu bloqueio é por já ter sofrido por alguém?**

—Não. Por defesa natural. Não gosto de riscos, de dúvidas.

—**Mas pediu uma menina que nem conhece para namorar.**

—É diferente. — Deu de ombros, tentando minimizar a importância do assunto. —Não deu certo, de qualquer maneira.

—**Não deu certo?**

Edward olhou atenciosamente para ela, que tinha os olhos entrecerrados.

—É um compromisso que eu não estou preparado para ter.

—**As mulheres sempre sabem o que seus companheiros são capazes por elas. Cito, por exemplo, o sheik. Ele é capaz de enfrentar o preconceito. Ele poderia muito bem estar com qualquer anglicana, afinal, essa é a sua religião de raiz, entretanto, ele resolveu ir de encontro ao sensato por mim. **

Essa era a primeira vez que ela falava espontaneamente do sheik e de seu relacionamento com ele. Soou com admiração.

—Você acha que ele é um homem digno de respeito por ter te aceitado?— Perguntou incrédulo. —Uma garota que deve ser a metade da idade dele, que é...?— Interrompeu sugestivamente. Ela era só lucro para o sheik. Fiel, submissa, somente dele. Quem não queria uma mulher assim?

—**É aí que está a diferença. Ele é adulto para ter responsabilidade comigo. Ele me dá conforto, segurança**.

—Jóias, dinheiro, roupas caras. — Acrescentou sardônico, lembrando do que Cygne disse sobre o namorado.

—**Isso é o de menos.**

Edward olhou uns instantes para ela, ainda lembrando Cygne, quando ela dizia no início que queria distância dele, que queria que Edward ficasse longe. Devia ser por respeitar esse homem que a mantinha. Lembrou-se que ela nunca quis lhe beijar. No entanto, ele insistiu até quebrar sua resistência. E hoje, estavam separados simplesmente porque ele tinha medo de responsabilidades.

Ele ficou um tempo distraído, rapidamente o intervalo tocou.

—Vou comprar um lanche. Quer ir comigo?— Não era uma boa deixá-la sozinha quando ainda inflamava hostilidades.

—**Não. Acho melhor ficar.**

—Então vamos continuar indo para a cobertura no intervalo. Fazemos do mesmo jeito que antes. Eu coloco você no elevador, você sobe, e eu compro meu lanche. — Avisou e sorriu matreiramente.

Ela demorou um tempo batendo os dedos na mesa.

—**O que exatamente vamos fazer lá? Nem temos mais tanto assunto assim! Risos.**

—Você que pensa. Não sabe o quanto virei falador. — Edward levantou e pegou na mão dela para irem juntos para a cobertura. O corredor encontrava-se repleto de alunos caminhando para o refeitório. Sempre davam uma segunda olhada quando os viam.

—Erga a cabeça. Você sempre os enfrentou de rosto erguido! Não é porque está comigo que vai baixar a guarda. — Disse incisivamente. Ela levantou os ombros e terminou o caminho seguramente, o deixando muito orgulhoso, até que ele lhe deixou no hall do elevador, observando-a entrar. Ele seguiu para a lanchonete e parou quando avistou Alice e Hale sentados em uma escada, conversando.

—Oi. — Cumprimentou-os.

—Oi, Edward.

—Resolveram aparecer em público aqui também?— Edward questionou. Os dois se olharam de um jeito... Cúmplice. Por que estava ficando tão incomodado quando via cenas românticas ultimamente?

—A gente está junto de verdade. Antes estávamos só curtindo, por isso não aparecíamos em público. — Alice explicou, enquanto olhava para Hale com carinho, passando os dedos em seu cabelo.

—Er, tem visto a Cygne?— Edward perguntou diretamente ao Hale. Ele arqueou um pouco a sobrancelha, confuso. —Bella, você sabe. — Elucidou e mexeu nervosamente a mão no ar, sem graça em perguntar pela menina.

—Sim.

—Ah... Manda um oi. — Disse alternando o peso entre um pé e outro, desajeitado. —Pede para ela aparecer. — Suspirou e, Hale, assim como Alice, o olhou atentamente. Edward ainda estava confuso com esse novo sentimento. Lutava em alguns momentos para não pensar nela, sendo até bem sucedido quando estava bem ocupado ou em companhia da Isy, mas bastava ficar só, seus pensamentos voavam em direção a ela de novo.

—Eu falo. — Foi o que Hale respondeu.

—Até mais tarde no treino. Tchau, ratinha.

—Tchau.

Edward passou na lanchonete, comprou um sanduíche natural, um suco e subiu para a cobertura. Isy estava no local de sempre, encostada a grade. Edward encostou-se ao seu lado, comeu o seu lanche e esperaram o tempo passar. Não precisavam de palavras. Bastava estar perto. Até o silêncio era confortável.

Sexta feira, a rotina do dia anterior se repetiu. No segundo período da aula, que terminaria por volta de três e meia da tarde, ele já estava ansioso. Para sua angústia, se iniciava mais um fim de semana.

O que antes era alívio, por saber que teria dois dias de diversões, agora era estressante. Na semana era tolerável ficar longe de Cygne, no fim de semana, ele sabia que seria impossível sua falta. Ele dizia para si que iria conseguir encontrar outra pessoa, mas quando se imaginava saindo com alguém, beijando alguém, só conseguia se ver com ela. Sentia muita saudade.

Após a conversa do dia anterior com a Isy, em todo o tempo ele se pegava pensando como seria se adicionasse à sua vida algumas responsabilidades. Ele se imaginou escolhendo suas próprias roupas, lavando o seu carro, preparando o seu lanche, aplicando o seu dinheiro, tendo uma casa só sua... Parecia uma realidade tão remota.

A aula terminou e esperou Emmett chegar para buscá-la, como fazia sempre, enquanto isso, enrolou, arrumando seus materiais.

—**Você não falou mais sobre a sua garota misteriosa... **— Isy jogou um bilhete em sua mesa.

—Não tem o que falar. — Suspirou, sentindo-se um covarde.

—**Você espera que ela apareça?**

—Torço, mas não estou confiante.

Olhou para porta, e Emmett e Rose já a esperavam lá.

—Vamos?— Levantaram, ele pegou o material dos dois e caminharam rumo à porta. Emmett e Rose caminharam na frente, de mãos dadas pelo corredor. Edward caminhou mais atrás, ao lado de Isy. Repentinamente, avistou em um corredor diagonal James caminhando em sua direção. Teve que pensar rápido para evitar a colisão. —Bom fim de semana, Isy. Vou encontrar o meu irmão. — Avisou rápido e virou, indo em direção ao James.

—E ae. — Cumprimentou-o, interrompendo o seu trajeto.

—Oi. Você viu as meninas?— Foi a primeira coisa que James perguntou.

—Elas devem estar saindo. Vamos passar ali comigo. — Desviou o caminho da saída e seguiu rumo à lanchonete, tentando dar um tempo até que Rosalie se despedisse de Emmett.

Comprou um suco e andaram lento até o portão. Quando saiu, o carro de Emmett ainda estava estacionado ao lado do seu carro, com a porta do passageiro aberta. Mas Emmett e Rosalie não estavam lá. Isy se encontrava no Land Rover sozinha. Edward queria perguntá-la cadê os dois, mas ao olhar para ela, ela nem mesmo fez menção de virar o rosto em sua direção, por ele estar com James.

Frustrado por sua atitude, Edward desativou seu alarme, abriu a porta e entrou. Ligou o som, encostou a cabeça no banco e notou de esguelha James olhando atentamente em direção ao Land Rover. Deixaram as portas abertas enquanto esperavam as meninas, que, inexplicavelmente, estavam demorando. Edward ainda olhou um tempo de viés para Isy, mas ela não o olhou de volta. Portanto, como em todos os horários vagos fazia, ele olhou novamente para o visor do telefone e procurou o único número que em anos tinha decorado.

Era sexta, ele estava carente, queria vê-la... Estava cansado de lutar contra este telefonema. Ele diria a ela que continuariam como estavam até que ele se sentisse seguro dos seus sentimentos e soubesse que decisão tomar. Sem pensar muito, fechou os olhos, encostou a cabeça no banco, levou o fone até o ouvido e esperou chamar, suspirando.

Chamou uma vez e, no mesmo instante, ouviu um som distante de telefone tocando. Duas vezes, o som ficava cada vez mais estridente.

—Atende a porra do celular, Cygne. — Resmungou, ouvindo o terceiro toque, incerto se ela iria atender ou não. Inesperadamente a porta do Land Rover fechou, chamando sua atenção para os vidros espelhados.

—Oi. — Ouviu uma voz baixa e distante.

—Oi, Bella. — Sussurrou, sentindo um frenesi de ansiedade, misturado com pulsação, euforia e saudade.

—Como descobriu meu número?— Ofegou em tom surpreso, não reprovador.

—Não sou um completo tapado. — Sorriu brincalhão, ela não. Um silêncio longo se fez, e ele soltou o ar. —Quero você. — Demandou autoritário. Ela respirou longamente.

—Por quanto tempo?

—Pelo fim de semana inteiro. —Explicou encorajado por sua recepção. — Vá para a boate hoje à noite com as malas prontas para o fim de semana... Temos um teste a fazer. — Determinou incisivo, sem dar a ela opção de negar.

Ela sorriu. —Não posso, leãozinho. Depois que aquele seu vídeo no museu foi para net vai ser difícil conseguirmos passar despercebidos na casa de festas. — Disse carinhosamente.

—Não vai complicar para você. Prometo. Só quero dançar um pouco como um casal normal, depois dormir com você. Amanhã quero que vá assistir a meu jogo, me esperar na área da família, dormir comigo, e domingo vamos fazer um piquenique e andar de bicicleta no parque. — Enumerou entusiasmado.

—Rá, e não vai complicar para mim?—Ironizou.

—Não. Serei o mais discreto possível. Além disso, você sabe como ser discreta em público. — Completou bajulador, como um gatinho rodeando as pernas da dona por atenção.

—Até que eu queria. Este fim de semana que você pintou foi perfeito... Seria bom, mas...

—Então esquece tudo e vem pro leãozinho, gatinha. — Interrompeu, insistente e manhoso.

Ela suspirou: É difícil resistir a você. — Murmurou rendida.

Ele sorriu deliciado. —Nossa, até que foi fácil! Eu pensei que você iria encher o saco por eu ter seu telefone e que eu teria que lamber seus pés pra que você viesse. — Brincou, satisfeito.

Ela sorriu. —Digamos que você tenha sido um bom menino e meu coração malvado tenha sido tocado. — Concedeu. Os dois sorriram juntos. Ele se perguntou por que diabos não tinha ligado antes. Se soubesse que ela seria tão receptiva, teria poupado horas de indecisão. —Olha só, temos que driblar os fofoqueiros então. Dance com duas garotas, somente duas, após isso eu chegarei à pista.

—Vou esperar. — Edward concordou e suspirou, presumindo que ela já iria desligar. —Bella...

—Hum...

—Senti sua falta... E você? Sentiu a minha?— Perguntou inseguro.

—Não deu tempo. — Ela sorriu.

—E da minha língua, sentiu?— Sussurrou maliciosamente, sorrindo da própria perversão.

—Também não. Você fala demais.

—Mentira. — Disse carinhoso. —Você sabe que não é nesse sentido que falei.

Ela gargalhou divertida. Ele adorava o som do seu sorriso. —Tudo bem. Eu sinto sua falta.

—Eu sentia sua falta mesmo quando não te conhecia. — _Argh, desde quando sou meloso assim_? Questionou-se.

—Sério? De que, exatamente?

—Do seu cheiro, do seu ar de tigresa, do seu gosto, do seu gemido... É como se te esperasse há anos. — Respirou fundo, com os olhos fechados.

—É verdade o que você diz?— Perguntou desconfiada.

—Sim.

—Você não desiste mesmo, né, de me ludibriar... — Comentou reflexiva e demorou um tempinho calada, antes de finalmente falar. —Espere-me para o fim de semana inteiro, leãozinho. — Outorgou contente.

—Bingo, foi fácil de novo!— Sorriu. —Nada como algumas palavras doces para domar uma gata arisca. — Arreliou brincalhão. —Hoje à noite vou deixar o alarme do meu carro desativado no estacionamento da casa de festas para você colocar suas roupas dentro.

—Para onde vamos?

—Podemos ir para um hotel, porque na minha casa teríamos que dar muitas explicações... Ou poderíamos ir para casa do Rilley. Os pais dele devem estar na fazenda.

—Eu preferia ir para casa do Rilley. Lá, eu poderia entrar e sair sem ser percebida. Além disso, você em um hotel com certeza seria uma informação que vazaria.

—Tudo bem. Vai ser fácil para você sair?

—Sim. Este fim de semana vai ser fácil.

—Combinado, gatinha. — Ele não queria desligar. Demorou semanas para conseguir dar o telefonema, agora não queria perder a chance. —Er, como foi a sua semana?

—Hmmm, cansativa.

—Posso fazer uma massagem em você à noite, se você quiser. — Propôs insinuantemente. Ela sorriu espontânea.

—Seria bom... Com as duas mãos e a boca. — Sugeriu, e ele ficou confuso com a conotação, sentindo que na hora leãozinho levantou a cabeça atento, na expectativa de ter sido o que ele entendeu. Edward ouviu um som de porta se fechando e na sua visão periférica notou o Land Rover sair.

—Então pode se preparar para o que eu vou fazer com você. Hmmm, pensando melhor, seria bom que nos hospedássemos em um hotel. Hoje não vai ter festa na casa do Rilley e com certeza seus gritos não vão passar despercebidos com minha massagem. — Insinuou, sentindo leãozinho rugir com a lembrança, endurecendo em suas calças.

Ela ficou calada repentinamente. Parou de sorrir.

—Vamos, Edward. Tenho unha às cinco horas. — Rosalie entrou no carro, eufórica, atrapalhando a sua conversa. Só então Edward olhou para o lado e lembrou-se de James, que o olhava como se tivesse um olho na testa.

Pigarreou, desconcertado. —Então, Cygne, até mais tarde. — Encerrou formalmente.

—Tudo bem.

—Er, um beijo?— Soou mais como uma pergunta. Ele não sabia como agir com ela. Tudo era tão estranho. Tão diferente. E ter uma platéia o deixava completamente desconfortável.

—Vários... Depois. — Ela parecia estar perto de alguém a constrangendo, assim como ele.

—Tchau. — Desligou rápido e olhou para o lado, encontrando os olhos de James.

—Cadê Alice?— Edward perguntou e deu partida.

—Pegou carona com o namorado dela. — Rosalie respondeu.

—Hmm, Alice namorando, Edward namorando, falta só nós dois nos acertarmos. — James comentou sugestivamente para Rosalie.

—Edward, você vai ver sua namorada hoje?— Rosalie desviou o assunto como se James não tivesse dito nada.

—Eu já disse, el...

—Ela não é sua namorada, eu já sei. — Rose interrompeu, revirando os olhos. —Mas você só tem saído com ela nos últimos meses. Portanto, posso chamá-los de namorados. Você só precisa parar de ser covarde e assumi-la. — Ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

—Eu não sou covarde. — Resmungou chateado com o modo direto como ela falava.

—Sim. Você é. Ainda não é homem o bastante para enfrentar o compromisso que um relacionamento lhe custaria.

Ele encarou Rose pelo retrovisor. Ela mascava um chiclete, despreocupada, como se não tivesse dito nada para ofendê-lo. Ele odiava quando alguém insinuava que ele não era capaz de ter alguma responsabilidade.

—Eu nunca vi meu irmãozinho tão meloso assim. — James ironizou. —Quem é a garota?

—A mesma que você estava perseguindo na casa de festas meses atrás, James. — Rose respondeu mordazmente.

—Quem?— James perguntou desentendido.

—Cygne. A menina que você tentou agarrar algumas vezes. — Edward corrigiu, meio distraído com dois carros pretos os seguindo. —Falando nisso, o que você conversou com ela um dia na casa de festas depois que te vi com ela?

James olhou para fora do vidro. —Er, só perguntei de onde nos conhecíamos. — Ele disse nervoso.

—E de onde vocês se conheciam?— Quis saber.

—Não lembro. Mas esse nome não é estranho.

Edward virou a esquina da sua casa e, suspeitosamente, os carros continuaram os seguindo, de uma distância nada sutil. Acelerou um pouco, prestando atenção no retrovisor. Tentou distinguir se era paparazzo, parou em frente a sua casa, e o carro preto passou direto, acelerando fortemente logo que o portão da sua residência se abriu.

O treino naquela tarde estava cansativo e pesado. Uma vez que era sexta-feira, iriam se aquecer ao máximo e ao fim teriam que mergulhar na piscina de gelo. Já estavam no milésimo abdominal quando o técnico interrompeu o treino e pediu uma reunião.

Edward levantou do chão, um pouco ofegante, e sentou entre Rilley e Hale.

—E ae. — Cumprimentou o Hale e se virou para Rilley. —Os seus velhos estão em casa hoje?

—Não. Viajaram de novo para Escócia. — Disse com descaso. Rilley já tinha acostumado com a ausência dos pais, uma vez que eles viviam viajando em suas fazendas produtoras de vinho e uísque na Escócia e Irlanda.

—Então você vai ter companhia para o fim de semana. Vou levar minha garota para lá.

—Ah, ela é sua garota agora?— Rilley ironizou, batendo nos ombros de Edward.

—Sim. — Respondeu orgulhoso e viu de esguelha Hale indiferente à conversa. No entanto, Hale era a pessoa ideal para que Edward escalasse os muros da distância que o separava de Cygne, por isso Edward forçou. —Como ela faz Hale, para conseguir sair de casa? —Questionou direto. Hale olhou em sua direção confuso. Edward elaborou. —Eu já sei, cara, que é você que traz minha garota. — Esclareceu.

Ele o olhou desconfiado, na defensiva. —Ela te disse isso?

—Mais ou menos.

Hale mexeu os dedos um no outro, distraidamente.

—Se ela te disse isso, ela que diga tudo. — Ele levantou sério e foi sentar-se em outro lugar, evitando o assunto.

Rilley voltou a dizer.

—Você vai levar aquela garota lá para casa?

—Sim. Falando nisso, o que você conversava com ela sábado, no segundo andar?

Rilley sorriu. —Hmmm, você por acaso sabe que ela tem namorado?— Perguntou com um ar conspirador, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Sim. Eu sei. — Deu de ombros.

—E você sabe quem ele é?

—Não. Nunca interessei em saber.

—Pois ela é namorada do pai do Hale. — Revelou sem preâmbulos. Surpreso, Edward olhou de novo para Hale, encontrando agora o motivo de sua hostilidade.

—Como você sabe disso?— Edward ofegou desacreditado, limpando com o braço o suor que descia da testa.

—Hale falou semana passada quando eu a vi saindo da enfermaria com ele, no dia do jogo. Saiu sem que ele percebesse. Então na festa lá em casa eu avisei a ela que iria contar para você. Ela pediu que eu não fizesse isso e avisou que aquela era a última noite de vocês dois juntos, por isso não a delatei. — Ele esclareceu tranquilo.

—Hmmm. — Assentiu, lembrando do porquê de ela achar que aquela era a última noite.

—As bonecas vão continuar tricotando?— O treinador Marcus interrompeu. Edward sentou direito e atentou seu olhar para a presença inesperada dos dirigentes do clube parados a frente da equipe.

—Bom, essa reunião é para decidirmos quem será o capitão do time. Já jogamos quarta sem capitão, mas não dá para enfrentar mais um jogo amanhã sem um líder. Vocês querem sugerir alguém?

—Lyon. — Rilley se atravessou antes que alguém falasse. Edward encarou-o reprovador. Já tinham conversado sobre isso.

Rilley aproximou-se do seu ouvido, com a mão segurando seu ombro e disse:

—Vai adiar responsabilidades? Vai continuar sendo um expectador? Deixando a vida te levar?

—Por que não assume você?— Edward retrucou chateado com o que ele tinha acabado de insinuar.

—Porque você precisa disso. — Apontou o indicador para o tronco de Edward.

Edward suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, percebendo os olhos de Hale em sua direção.

—E aí, Lyon, quer ser candidatar?— O diretor do clube perguntou.

Edward enrijeceu, lembrando das palavras de Rosalie, da Isy. Ele iria sempre fugir de responsabilidades? Assim como se esquivava da responsabilidade com Cygne, querendo somente aproveitar mais um fim de semana?

—Tudo bem para mim. — Assentiu impulsivo.

—Alguém mais se candidata?— O treinador Marcus deixou em aberto.

—O Lyon mesmo. — Mais pessoas apoiaram. A votação foi feita. Edward não levantou a cabeça para registrar quem concordou ou não com a indicação. O treinador o declarou capitão do time.

Saiu do treino com uma sensação nova. Não era um peso, como imaginava que seria. Ele sabia que teria que se envolver mais, que deixaria de ser um mero expectador, ou uma estrela; ele teria que trabalhar mais ainda pela equipe.

Onze horas chegou à casa de festas com James e, como se sentia bem por vários motivos, estava disposto a se divertir. Não podia beber, claro. Sábado teria jogo. O jeito era dançar.

Foi direto para a pista de dança, como combinado mais cedo com Cygne, e abraçou Rosalie ao encontrá-la com suas amigas. —_Mulheres, cheguei, podem gritar, podem gritar_!— Cantou em seu ouvido, sorrindo. Ela o abraçou contente, dançando com ele os passos que ele tinha aprendido com o jogador brasileiro do time. A música terminou, sorriram e continuaram dançando as próximas músicas, que eram da Shakira. O ritmo era quente, e sua prima dava show na pista. Depois de um tempo movendo divertidos, ele aproximou do ouvido dela e alertou: Se o Emmett vir, não vacila. O James está aqui hoje.

Ela continuou dançando e respondeu calma.

—O James tem que cair na real. Eu não vou me esconder.

Ele suspirou, preocupado. Se James fizesse show na casa de festas iria complicar todo o seu esquema para o fim de semana. —Rose, não estrague tudo. James está se recuperando das drogas. Dá mais um tempo para ele. — Edward pediu e a girou pela cintura.

—Tudo bem. — Concordou. —Por enquanto.

Dançaram mais algumas músicas, e até onze e quarenta Cygne não tinha chegado. Rosalie foi ao banheiro, e ele trocou de parceira. A escolha foi aleatória, mas, sem que pudesse evitar, a situação com outra garota o deixou desconfortável, principalmente quando ela tentava se esfregar nele, o provocando. Dançou duas músicas, se esquivando, pegou o celular no bolso e pediu licença, indo seguidamente para um canto escuro.

Discou o número dela, chamou duas vezes e atendeu, com muito barulho ao fundo.

—Oi.

—Bella, cadê você?— Cobrou direto e impaciente.

—No local combinado.

—E por que não apareceu na pista?

—Porque combinamos de você dançar com duas pessoas.

—Mas eu já dancei com duas pessoas.

—Sua prima não conta. — Sorriu. —Vamos, leãozinho, volte para a pista e faça o combinado. Eu estou te observando. — Disse com a voz meio arrastada.

—Bella, você está bebendo?

—Só um pouquinho. Vá para pista e me espere... — Ela desligou.

Ele olhou para os lados, procurando-a nos cantos perto do bar, mas ela não estava. Olhou para o segundo andar, visualizando algumas pessoas dançando próximo ao bar do mezanino, mas ela também não estava. Suspirou, pensando em adiantar logo isso e voltou para a pista, escolhendo lá, uma modelo qualquer para dançar.

—Lyon, depois você posa para uma foto comigo?— A morena alta propôs, quando já estavam na segunda música e leãozinho, já enfiava o dedo na garganta enjoado com o tanto que ela se oferecia.

—Não posso. Acho que minha namorada não vai gostar. — Negou. Realmente não estava mais a fim disso. Ela que procurasse outro trouxa para subir às suas custas.

—Está namorando?— Perguntou cética.

—Sim. — Mentiu feliz.

—E por que ela não está aqui?— Ela se pendurou em seu pescoço e deu um olhar intimidador, enquanto passava a mão de modo insinuante sobre o seu peito.

—Ela está. — Edward olhou por cima do ombro dela e viu Cygne a metros deles dançando despreocupada. —Foi bom dançar com você. — Deixou a mulher na pista e caminhou em direção à sua garota, que vestia um vestido de alças preto colado, cabelo preso com fios soltos e bota. Ele encostou-se atrás dela, beijou o seu pescoço e pôs a mão em sua cintura, acompanhando o seu ritmo.

—Ia deixar a menina me embrulhar e levar para casa?—Provocou-a.

—Se você quisesse ir. — Fez um bico e deu uma rebolada em sua frente. Leãozinho exigente enrijeceu na hora. _Eis sua garota, companheiro. Hoje você vai se esbaldar_. Animou-se.

—Você está gata. — Mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

—Estou?— Perguntou presumida e virou um pouco o rosto de lado, para que a boca masculina chegasse perto da sua.

—Sim. _Minha_ gata. — Levantou a mão, segurou o rosto dela e a beijou várias vezes no rosto, achando incrível como _leãozinho_ achava que tinha vida própria, pois ele agora se remexia no ritmo da música, doido para se esfregar naquele bumbum empinado.

A música continuou, e Edward a virou de frente, notando naquele instante que ela estava sem sutiã. —Está com frio?— Sorriu e segurou na altura da costela, paralelamente esfregando o polegar no bico enrijecido disfarçadamente.

—Na verdade aqui dentro está calor. — Abanou-se teatralmente com a mão. Ele continuou deslizando o polegar, vendo-a sorrir tímida.

—Está rindo de mim ou para mim?— Brincou e passou a mão no seu bumbum, deslizando sobre o pano macio.

—De você. Você é muito direto. — Continuou sorrindo, com os braços pendurados em seu pescoço enquanto se movia.

Edward abraçou-a e beijou seu pescoço, não aguentando de desejo. —Não sabe o quanto desejei fazer isso a semana toda. — Pôs a mão entre os dois e apertou seu seio.

Ela sorriu, jogando a cabeça para trás. —Não sabe como eu quis a semana toda que você fizesse isso. — Provocou sombriamente, e ele grunhiu. Se a intenção dela era o enlouquecer, estava conseguindo. Ele não entendia essa mulher! Ela saiu fugida a semana passada, e hoje, simplesmente aceitou seu convite sem hesitar, ainda chegou toda provocante!

—Está bem feliz hoje. Acho que bebeu muito. — Brincou e a apertou, mordiscando seu pescoço. —Você sabe que o dono é o primeiro que pegar, né?— Apalpei sugestivamente sua bunda, arrancando mais uma gargalhada dela.

—Estamos bem pervertidos hoje. — Ela arqueou a sobrancelha zombeteira.

—Eu sou assim sempre, você já me conhece. Mas sonho que você fique pervertida ao menos uma noite.

—E faça o que? Sexo oral em público igual aquelas meninas que presenciei quando te conheci?— Comentou com uma pontada maligna no sorriso. Ele empurrou-a, rodou-a, derrubou-a em seu braço e depois a abraçou por trás, movendo-a propositalmente em sua ereção.

—Você não presenciou nada. Desde que eu te vi a primeira vez, foi como se sofresse uma maldição. A única coisa que se enrolou em volta do meu pau desde então foi sua mão e a minha. — Sorriu no ouvido dela. —Embora minhas fantasias com sua boca sejam insistentes e vívidas. — Ele levantou a mão e acariciou sua boca com o indicador, deslizando o dedo em seus lábios carnudos. —Abra. — Forçou seu dedo a entrar em sua boca e gemeu baixinho quando ela aceitou e deu uma mordidinha na ponta. —Hmmm, delícia. — Gemeu deliciado, apertando-a mais a ele com a mão em sua cintura, provocando uma friccionada. —Estou adorando você mais solta. —Aplaudiu-a lisonjeiro. — Você sabe em que eu estou pensando com meu dedo em sua boca, né?— Insinuou, e ela deu uma sugada forte, sorrindo. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar, controlando-se para não pegá-la pelos cabelos, fazê-la se ajoelhar e se enfiar goela abaixo em sua garganta.

Era um cara apaixonado, merda. Não devia agir como um hormonal.

—Qual a cor da sua calcinha?— Prendeu o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os dentes e passou a mão em sua lateral do quadril. Ai, caramba, estava ao ponto de perder o controle, pronto para jogá-la em qualquer parede e traçá-la, tamanha era a sua excitação.

—Normal. Branca, de renda. — Sussurrou, de olhos fechados, ainda com seu dedo na boca.

Ele sentiu _leãozinho_ dar cambalhotas ao tê-la se esfregando _nele_. A sensação de euforia pulsou na garganta.

—Vem aqui. — Arrastou-a pela mão para um canto escuro da casa de festas e empurrou-a contra uma parede. Ela lhe olhou ofegante, ao mesmo tempo em expectativa. Ele encostou seus lábios aos dela sem gentileza, prendendo-a na parede, no mesmo instante que suas mãos entraram por baixo de seu vestido e se alojaram na nádega deliciosa, apertando-a nele. Ela ofegou, tremendo ao seu toque, mas enrijeceu instantaneamente quando ele começou a descer as laterais da sua calcinha.

—Calminha, gatinha, só vamos nos divertir um pouco. — Tranquilizou-a em seus lábios, desfazendo aos poucos da peça íntima. Quando a calcinha estava na altura de seu joelho, Edward quebrou o beijo, se inclinou um pouco e passou delicadamente a peça por sua perna, colocando-a seguidamente no bolso. Ele sorriu e voltou para os lábios doces, pousando uma mão em sua coxa por dentro do vestido e outra em seu seio, apertando o bico por cima do vestido. Sua língua dançava vorazmente em sua boca, e a adrenalina agitava, mandando correntes e pulsações por todo o seu corpo.

Edward aproximou a mão da delicada região íntima e sentiu-se latejar no momento em que encontrou a umidade entre suas pernas. —Puta que pariu, _ela_ já me reconhece. — Rosnou vaidoso, deslizando o dedo no vértice, nos lábios e alojou-os na região clitoral, onde esfregou suavemente.

Ela ofegou e acariciou seu cabelo.

—Pensei em você a semana toda, leãozinho. — Ela aproximou a boca do seu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha. —Rolei na cama pensando em você. — Sussurrou, e ele começou a mover seus dedos mais calculados, ouvindo muito excitado seus gemidos de incentivo enquanto mordiscava o ombro e pescoço dela. Ela continuou incentivando-o. —Eu pensei em tentar fazer isso sozinha, mas me senti errada, quando na verdade meu corpo queria você. — Revelou. Ele ofegou descontrolado, quase tendo um precoce clímax só de ouvir o erotismo das palavras. Ele voltou para os seus lábios, deslizando a língua em sua boca, no mesmo instante que penetrou o indicador suavemente nela.

—Tão apertada... Hmmm, queria entrar aqui... — Murmurou desconexamente, a excitação roubando seus pensamentos.

—Entre... Eu quero você aqui. — Ela sussurrou absorta, movendo lentamente o quadril ao movimento dos seus dedos. —Eu sempre quis você, leãozinho... Eu sempre quis pertencer a você... — Miou baixinho. Ele concentrou um pouco mais no movimento dos dedos e mordeu o esbelto ombro. Ela sacudiu num rápido orgasmo, engasgou e gemeu compulsivamente, com o rosto escondido no pescoço dele. A excitação o deixou tonto, o som alto, o movimento próximo, tudo o deixou com mais fome e excitação.

Sentiu sua mão umedecer e perdeu literalmente a noção de espaço e lugar. Ergueu a perna dela, desceu o zíper e estremeceu quando encostou a úmida glande em sua entrada, sentindo a sensação de calor, a comichão do desejo. Gemeu, mordendo o seu ombro e tentou se encaixar, procurando uma posição eficaz. Ela deu um gemido baixo, um protesto.

A consciência o alcançou, e ele lembrou que ela era virgem. _Droga. _Todavia, não queria perder tempo... Não quando não queria pensar no que fazia. —Você quer aqui, Bella?— Sussurrou em seu ouvido e forçou minimamente a entrada, fazendo-a ficar na ponta dos pés.

—Não me importo. — Murmurou e estremeceu desconfortável. Ele estudou seu rosto, viu que após a euforia inicial, ela ficou distante, cessou relutantemente seu movimento e afastou-se um pouco, frustrado, puto. Não com ela. Consigo.

Prometeu para si que iria conquistá-la, que iria entrar devagar em seu mundo e na primeira oportunidade que teve, iria comê-la, _alegremente_, na parede de uma casa de festas!

—Não se importa com o que, Bella?— Questionou consternado e pousou o nariz em seu pescoço. —Não se importa em ter sua primeira transa com várias pessoas passando a metros de nós numa festa? Ou não se importa se eu não tiver limpo? Afinal, eu não estava usando camisinha. — Suspirou chateado em não conhecê-la, em não saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

—Nada importa. — Murmurou e acariciou o seu cabelo, carinhosamente.

—Isso quer dizer que você confia em mim?

—Isso quer dizer que decidi viver o presente... Com você.

Edward dominou a respiração, sentindo o latejamento da frustração sexual o atormentar. Afastou-se dela, fechou o seu zíper e segurou o queixo dela.

—Vamos para casa, gatinha. — Avisou decidido. Beijou uma última vez sua testa e pegou sua mão. Ela vestiu o casaco de pele guardado na recepção e seguiram para o estacionamento. Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela, deu a volta e sentou em seu banco.

—O Rilley realmente gosta de você. — Bella comentou, olhando distraída para fora da janela. Edward ligou o aquecedor e acelerou.

—Sim. Ele gosta. E se preocupa muito comigo. — Comentou ao lembrar o alerta do amigo sobre ela namorar o pai de Hale. Guardou as perguntas sobre o assunto para depois. —Fale alguma coisa sobre você, gatinha. — Pegou a mão dela e colocou-a sobre a perna dele. —O que você gosta de comer?

—Batatas fritas. — Revelou e acariciou a coxa forte com os dedos. —Cookies também.

—Qual foi a pior e a melhor noite de sua vida?

—Sábado passado. — Ela apertou mais a coxa, explorando o músculo desenvolvido. _Leãozinho_ piscou matreiro, chamando-a com o dedinho a subir._ Faz um carinho em mim._

—A melhor e a pior?— Edward questionou e virou a esquina da rua do Rilley. Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça. —Por quê?

—A melhor porque descobriu o prazer. A pior porque soube que você me quer de uma maneira não adequada.

—Por que não é adequada? Você só queria me usar?— Ele fingiu estar ofendido e abriu o portão no controle.

— Porque antes eu sabia o que devia te dar: companhia e prazer. Agora não sei mais.

—Ah, sabe sim. — Insinuou, desceu do carro, fechou o portão no controle, foi até ela e a encostou no carro, invadindo no mesmo instante sua boca com um beijo. —Em primeiro lugar, você vai me dar àquilo que ia dar lá no clube. Depois, vai me dar você por completa. Corpo, coração e mente. — Ergueu seu vestido, com a mão por dentro do casaco, e apertou sua coxa. —Você já é minha, falta só eu me apossar. — Declarou em sua boca.

—Não sou. —Provocou.

—É. — Deu selinhos em seus lábios.

—Hoje eu posso ser. —Retrucou.

—Não, Bella. Você vai ficar sério comigo. — Inclinou e deu mordidinhas em seu pescoço. —Eu vou assumir a responsabilidade sobre você. Vou montar um apartamento para você.

Ela se afastou incrédula, olhando-o reprovadora.

—Você não pode estar falando sério.

—Estou. —Garantiu solene.

Ela soltou-se do abraço, abriu a porta traseira do carro, pegou sua bolsa, fechou, em seguida encostou-se a porta da entrada da casa.

—Por que isso, Edward? Por que essa atitude? Explique-se, por favor. — Perguntou com o braço cruzado no peito.

Edward passou a mão no cabelo, ansioso, admirado com o fato dela não ter percebido tudo ainda. Será que não deixou claro o motivo de tudo?

Ele aproximou-se e pôs o lindo rosto em suas mãos. —Você não percebeu o que eu sinto por você?— Sussurrou. Ela arregalou os olhos, apreensiva. —Eu não passo um dia sem pensar em você, Bella. Por mim, eu teria você todas as noites. Eu te quero. Estou apaixonado.

Ela negou, balançando a cabeça.

—Você sabe o que é ser apaixonado?— Resmungou cética, negando-se a acreditar. —Os homens costumam confundir paixão com amor. Paixão é algo carnal. Desejo. Luxúria enfeitada com um nome bonito. O que acontece é que você continua fixado sexualmente em mim. Simples assim.

— Não importa o nome. O que importa é que eu quero você de um jeito especial. Eu disse várias vezes sábado passado: eu quero você. —Enfatizou. — Você achou o quê, quando eu te liguei hoje? Se te liguei depois do que você me disse sábado passado, é porque estou disposto a mais que isso.

—Tudo bem, paixonite é algo aceitável, mas se envolver desse jeito não, por favor... —Relutou carinhosa. — E-eu pensei que você tinha me ligado só para o fim de semana.

—Sim. Por enquanto. Mas em breve eu vou começar a procurar um apê para você. — Disse decidido, ignorando o fato dela ter reduzido seu sentimento a paixonite. Acariciou lentamente a bochecha dela, tentando deixá-la bem, já que ela parecia desolada.

—Edward, está tudo errado. Você não sabe nem quem eu sou.

—Eu sei o suficiente. Sei que você não tem família, sei que sua mãe morreu, sei que você é sustentada por um cara que não gosta. — Fez questão de enfatizar as palavras seguintes. —Eu sei que você tenta ser sincera, sei que não é uma golpista. Sei que você não se aproximou de mim com segundas intenções. Pelo contrário, dia após dia eu que forcei. — Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, ainda relutante em acreditar. —Eu te quis desde o momento que te vi, Bella. Eu nunca pude evitar. Não acredito nessas porras de destino, mas foi como se estivéssemos marcados para nos encontrar. Como se eu te conhecesse há tempos. — Inclinou e deu selinhos em seus lábios. Com ela era fácil se abrir e ser romântico. —Além disso, sei que você tem o beijo mais gostoso que experimentei. — Disse sedutoramente e passou a língua devagar nos seus lábios, enquanto girava a chave na porta atrás dela. —O som do seu gemido é o melhor som do mundo. — Abriu a porta e a empurrou devagar, beijando suavemente sua boca, ao tempo que desfazia de seu casaco felpudo. Ela deu um relutante sorriso de rendição e levou os braços ao seu pescoço, persuadida. Ele empurrou-a de costas até que caíram sobre o sofá, ele por cima dela.

De lábios ocupados, ele subiu o vestido até o quadril e acariciou coxas e nádega, avaliando com as mãos a ausência da calcinha que ocupava seu bolso. Livrou-a do vestido e debruçou sobre seus seios.

—Decida agora, eu posso entrar na sua vida?— Mordiscou persuasivamente o bico. Ela se contorceu sob ele, e ele desceu os lábios para sua cintura, mordiscando lentamente a pele sensível sobre o ossinho pélvico de sua lateral. Desviou um pouco a boca, mordiscou a sua barriga e ergueu o olhar para fitá-la. Ela lhe olhava com o peito arfante, o olhar intenso. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha incitando-a a responder.

—É suficiente para você saber só isso sobre mim?— Ela questionou, acariciou o seu cabelo e gemeu entregue quando ele subiu novamente para sua boca, inserindo sua língua. Edward sentiu um arrepio o percorrer quando as pequenas mãos percorreram suas costas, os dedos exploradores afundando em seus músculos. Ele queria dizer com o beijo que ela podia acreditar nele. Queria que ela notasse que ele confiava nela.

Ele afastou-se um pouco do beijo, ela ergueu sua camiseta e beijou seu peito, passeando a língua preguiçosamente no mamilo, mordiscando toda a região peitoral. Ele desceu a mão na nua coxa, gemeu e desviou a mão para o cálido sexo feminino; ela ronronou e se esticou, chupando então seu pescoço.

Ela estremeceu com a mão perita de quem a conhecia na sensível intimidade, segurou o cinto da calça dele e abriu com mãos trêmulas.

—É suficiente saber que serei seu dono. — Ele declarou solene, deslizou a mão em sua cintura e desceu beijando seu pescoço. Alcançou seus seios com sugadas famintas, alternando chupões e mordidelas. —Basta você dizer que quer tudo. — Salientou.

Ela abriu o zíper dele e desceu sua calça, passando antes os dedos ávidos sobre sua ereção. Edward grunhiu e mordiscou o bico, mudando um pouco o peso para a calça passar.

—Vem. — Ela murmurou, convidando-o a escrever uma página na vida dela. Ouvir isso trouxe a ele um estremecimento e voltou a beijá-la na boca, sentindo a respiração presa na garganta de emoção. Explorou o corpo curvilíneo com as mãos, curtindo a sensação erótica dos corpos quentes colados.

Ficou em pé ao lado do sofá, baixou sua boxer e libertou-se, espalhando os fluídos na ponta. Ela o inspecionou arfante, caindo seu olhar sobre a mão dele. Ele sorriu compreensivo, lendo o medo nos escuros olhos azuis. Jogou as almofadas no tapete, pegou sua mão e a puxou do sofá. Olhando nos olhos dela, ele sentou apoiado nas almofadas e a fez sentar-se em cima das suas coxas.

—Eu não sei o que fazer. — Ela confessou embaraçada.

Edward apertou sua cintura, moveu-a sobre seu volume e mordiscou seu ombro, apertando o seio médio na mão.

—Eu sei. É só sentir... Fique calma. — Ele sorriu encorajador e subiu com beijos gentis para sua orelha, sentindo-a relaxar aos poucos. —É só sentar e rebolar. — Brincou e desceu com os lábios para garganta, ombros. —Se solta e esquece. — Olhou seu rosto, segurou o meio de suas costas e passou a língua devagar em volta do seu mamilo, apertando o outro em seus dedos. —Você é tão linda.

Edward deitou as costas nas almofadas e puxou-a consigo, colando seus lábios em um beijo molhado. Familiarizado, desceu seu dedo para acariciar sua intimidade e deslizou lentamente de baixo para cima, espalhando a excitação em toda região. Ela ofegou e tremeu um pouco.

—Pronta para mim?— Questionou arfando e desceu a boca novamente para seus seios. Cauteloso, ergueu um pouco o quadril feminino, insinuou sua ereção na entrada e tentou se familiarizar com a sensação quente - leãozinho insistindo em se afundar. Ela respirou fundo, tensa, ato que o deixou nervoso. Aquilo também era novo para ele.

—Só relaxa. — Ele abriu os olhos, e as pálpebras dela estavam baixadas, ela concentrada. —Olha para mim, Bella. — Pediu emocionado, ela abriu os olhos e o olhou em expectativa. —Faz de um jeito que seja bom para você. — Instruiu, afastou _leãzinho_ da toca e deixou-a conduzir, posicionando-a sentada novamente sobre suas coxas. —É com você... — Incitou-a e moveu-a vagarosamente e torturantemente para frente e para trás, gemendo baixinho com a fricção dos corpos nus. Ela respirou fundo, o olhou com expectativa, pôs a mão sobre o seu peito e deslizou insegura, esfregando-se nele. Edward suspirou e olhou para longe, evitando ser impaciente em se afundar rudemente dentro dela. Levantou a mão para o seu seio e carinhosamente apertou o mamilo. —Isso... —Encorajou-a. — Quero que você sinta prazer nisso. — Murmurou e enfiou seus dedos sob ela, acariciando devagar o seu clitóris, como plumas esfregando-a pacientemente. Ela mordeu os lábios, fechou os olhos e moveu-se mais erraticamente, executando um comando invisível, com breves sons escapando de sua boca. A cada segundo ficou mais úmida.

—Bella, não aguento mais. — Ofegou. Era torturante senti-la molhada e não estar dentro dela. Ele já latejava impaciente.

—Então entre. Demarque-me, leãozinho. — Ela apoiou o joelho no chão, ergueu um pouco o quadril e, olhando em seus olhos, colocou, determinada, a ereção em sua entrada. Ele gemeu, sentindo espasmos por suas pernas. Era muito excitante ouvi-la chamando-o de leãozinho.

—Desce devagar, de um jeito que seja bom para você. — Instruiu quase sem sons e pôs a mão em seu quadril, concentrado. Ele fechou os olhos, e ela foi relaxando lentamente, permitindo que ele entrasse centímetro por centímetro na acolhedora cavidade.

—Ai... — Ela lamuriou e retesou, antes que tivesse entrado metade.

Sentindo-se latejar e morrendo de medo dela desistir a essa altura, ele sentou, inseriu a língua em sua boca e abraçou sua cintura, forçando-a um pouco a descer mais, gemendo junto a ela quando sentiu a barreira. Respirou fundo, com o ar preso na garganta pela tensão e desejo, e acariciou devagar seus braços, costas, confortando-a. A sensação de estar em parte dentro dela era extasiante; aconchego, calor, adrenalina, aperto. Ele sentia cada milímetro dela abrindo-se para lhe empunhar.

Abriu os olhos, olhou seu rosto, e ela estava suada, com semblante de incômodo e protesto.

—Fica calma. — Acalmou-a e pôs seu rosto em suas mãos. —Vamos ficar parados assim até que você se acostume. — Voltou a beijar delicadamente seus lábios e voltou a dedilhar pacientemente lá embaixo, com determinação, se sentindo um herói em estar se aguentando parado mesmo com toda a pulsação na cabeça. Insistiu com a carícia, esperando perseverante o momento certo para se aprofundar mais.

Ela começou a gemer mais impaciente, sua perna tremeu sobre ele. Ele ofegou, deixou seus lábios e moveu com a boca para seu pescoço, orelha, e enfiou a língua em seu ouvindo, quase a ponto de enlouquecer de vontade de puxá-la com força para se enfiar nela. Mas ele não queria agir como um selvagem. Queria que ela também sentisse prazer.

Ela se contorceu mais, deliciada, moveu o quadril buscando, procurando. Suas pernas apertaram o quadril dele, a garganta contraiu com suaves grunhidos e seu corpo enrijeceu.

_Agora..._

—Vem pra mim. —Ele chamou soberbo.

Da boca feminina brotou sons altos, ela estremeceu com espasmos e suas paredes o apertaram no clímax, o que o fez ficar tonto. Ainda movimentando seus dedos, ele puxou o quadril dela para baixo, no mesmo tempo que se projetou para cima, ouvindo um grito abafado dele mesmo e dela.

Tudo parou, e ele abraçou-a, sentindo uma felicidade indescritível, como se tudo tivesse se encaixado no universo. Ela ainda tremia, embalando-o em sua carne apertada. Ele mordeu seu ombro para se conter, e o tato do interior feminino, toda a sua excitação liberada, junto a sua barreira rompida, fez o fôlego de Edward faltar. Leves tremores a sacudiam quando ele deslizou os dedos em sua espinha e moveu-a devagar.

Suspirando, ele deitou as costas no carpete e tocou profundo dentro dela. Ela arrepiava-se a cada movimento dele, e ele sabia que não duraria muito, uma vez que estava na seca e tê-la tão apertada era delirante.

—Delícia. — Incentivou-a e pôs as duas mãos em seus seios. Abriu os olhos e teve a visão que sempre sonhou: ela vermelha, ofegante, trêmula, pronta para lhe cavalgar. —Você é minha agora. — Ditou possessivo e a ergueu um pouco, gemendo quando teve a visão de ele se enfiando lentamente, úmido, dentro dela. —Agora você tem um _leão_ dentro de você. Dome-o. — Ele brincou e rebolou embaixo dela, feliz em ter lhe demarcado. Ela abriu os olhos pesados, apoiou-se nos joelhos e moveu-se insegura, para cima e para baixo. —Isso... se mexe. — Ele encorajou e apoiou suas mãos relaxadamente atrás da sua nuca para assistir a cena. —Faz de um jeito que seja bom para você, vai. — Edward sugeriu, segurando para não acabar com a festa. Hesitante, ela continuou. —Ah, assim, vai. — Ofegou, ela subiu e desceu de novo, agora o olhando mais confiante. Ele sorriu cheio de luxúria e acariciou o seu rosto, como um demente apaixonado. Ela mordeu os lábios, aumentou a cadência dos movimentos, e ele rugi. —Ah, leoa, assim está bom para você, né? Você está gostando. — Gracejou arfante, a fez deitar sobre ele, abocanhou seu seio e segurou sua cintura, se enfiando e saindo dela. Ela era ótima. Perfeita. Simplesmente se abandonou e o deixou explorá-la. —Gostosa demais. — Apertou suas coxas fortemente, entrou e saiu, freneticamente. Empurrou o quadril, rebolou e chupou ferozmente seu mamilo.

Ah, como adorava seus seios! Queria fazer tanta coisa. Sua boca queria estar em vários lugares, tomando posse, se fartando. Ele moveu dos seus seios para seus braços, ombros, mordeu, desesperadamente, com um frenesi intenso. _Porra_, só agora seu descobria que o melhor sexo do mundo era o feito com sentimentos. Ele adorou cada cantinho de sua pele com a língua, ouviu cada gemido como se fosse a melhor canção do mundo, se enfiava dentro dela como se o mundo fosse acabar segundos depois e ela fosse último desejo alcançado.

—Você não vai nunca mais conseguir escapar de mim. —Ele declarou possessivo. — Você é minha agora. — Rosnou quase sem fôlego pelo prazer que subia, o formigamento espalhando desde seus pés. Ofegou, ainda entrando e saindo dela, jogou sua cabeça para trás, e ela invadiu sua boca, dominando, inserindo sua língua ao sentir que ele já sucumbia. Ele grunhiu mais alto, sentindo o estremecimento percorrer sua coluna, seu coração martelando no peito. Mordeu inconsciente seu queixo, entrou mais fundo e parou tremendo, sentindo-se jorrar em sua profundidade, gemendo, enlouquecido, no melhor orgasmo da sua vida.

Ele estava acabado. Definitivamente acabado. Essa mulher o tinha em suas mãos.

Ficaram deitados no tapete algum tempo, ela descansando sobre o seu peito enquanto ele passava vagarosamente as mãos em suas costas.

—Bella, você é perfeita. — Elogiou-a saciado. —Acho que te machuquei.

—Não doeu o tempo todo. Foi bom. — Animou-o lânguida.

—Acho que amanhã você vai estar roxa. —Ele lamentou.

—Isso é o que dá acasalar com um leão. — Ela brincou. —Mas não entendi porque você fez assim... — Adicionou tímida.

—Assim como?— Afastou-a um pouco confuso, imaginando que ela não tivesse gostado de algo. Ela desviou o olhar do dele e mordeu os lábios, apreensiva.

—Sem se precaver. — Sussurrou, insegura.

Aliviado, ele abraçou-a de novo e voltou a acariciar calmamente suas costas.

—Eu estou limpo, Bella. Faço exames para o clube de três em três meses. — Massageou-a para relaxá-la. —Além disso, foi a primeira vez que fiz sem preservativos. Você não precisa se preocupar.

—Minha preocupação não era essa... Por que não usou?— Murmurou constrangida.

—Porque não queria que fosse assim. Você não percebe que eu não quero barreira entre nós?

—Edward, estar limpo não é o único problema. — Ela deslizava os dedos devagar sobre o peito dele, tranquila. Só então ele entendeu ao que ela se referia.

—Tome uma pílula do dia seguinte domingo. Depois vá ao médico e comece a tomar um anticoncepcional. — Sugeriu, despreocupado.

Ela levantou um pouco o tronco e olhou-o atentamente.

—Você confia tanto assim em mim? Outra mulher daria o golpe da barriga.

—Óbvio. Eu sei que você não faria nada para me prejudicar. — Disse enfaticamente, com o máximo de convicção que podia. Ela suspirou com a resposta, deitou a cabeça novamente em seu peito e voltou a acariciar seu peito.

Continua...

**Olá,**

**depois de tanto tempo, voltei.**

**A estória está terminada. Foi escrita em 1ª pessoa.**

**Quem quiser a primeira versão completa, entra no grupo contos da Bia Braz no facebook e peça a fic completa.**

**Eu enviarei com prazer.**

**Bjks**


	10. Chapter 10- Entrando em sua vida parte I

_**Capítulo Entrando em sua vida parte II**_

_Algum tempo depois, recolhemos nossas roupas e subimos para o meu quarto. Ela colocou sua bolsa com roupas sobre uma mesinha, pegou uma toalha no armário e entrou para o banho._

—Foi bom para você?— Fiz a pergunta clichê quando entrei na ducha para acompanhá-la, ao tempo que limpava pequena quantidade de sangue no quadril.

—Sim. Sua experiência foi primordial.— Virou de costas para mim e enxaguou a espuma de seu corpo.

—Não sei se isso te deixa melhor, mas foi novo para mim também.— Expliquei. —Eu não sabia como ia ser. Eu nunca tinha feito assim antes.— Inclinei e beijei o seu pescoço preguiçosamente. —Foi o melhor da minha vida. O único feito com sentimentos.— Sussurrei, encostei-me em suas costas e apertei seu seio.

Ela sorriu meigamente e levantou a mão para acariciar minha nuca. —Eu não acreditei que esse dia iria chegar.— Sussurrou enigmaticamente, depois se virou e pôs os braços em volta do meu pescoço, carinhosamente. —Se o mundo acabasse hoje, eu morreria satisfeita.

—Hmmm, por quê?— Perguntei presunçoso.

—Por ter tido uma noite ótima.

—Então fala.— Sussurrei em sua boca.

—Falar o quê?— Ela passou os dedos carinhosamente em meu peito, sobre a minha tatuagem, a água nos molhando.

—Fala que é louca por mim. Que eu sou o homem mais gostoso que você conheceu. Que você agora é minha. Me pertence.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, fazendo um biquinho irônico. —Está explicado.— Encostou o indicador em meu queixo.

—Está explicado?— Arqueei uma sobrancelha interessado.

—Você não gosta de mim. Tudo se resume a seu ego enorme. Esse _sentimento_ seu continua sendo crise de afirmação.— Ela soltou meu pescoço, respirou fundo, repentinamente frustrada, e caminhou em passos lentos até sua toalha. —Eu devia ter adivinhado... Em todo o tempo que... fazíamos a-am... Transávamos, você disse que eu era sua agora.— Murmurou baixo.

Distante emocionalmente, ela secou o seu corpo, e eu voltei a me ensaboar, esperando-a concluir.

— Você só decidiu me perseguir porque um dia passou por sua cabeça que seria difícil me ter, Edward, por eu sempre ter tentado te manter longe. Mas você não se conformou. Você sempre teve tudo que quis e, meu não, não era resposta para você. — Ela se enrolou na toalha, e eu encarei-a desacreditado. Era um absurdo que ela levantasse essa questão depois de tudo que falei. Obviamente não tinha a mínima fé em mim. Ela respirou fundo, olhou para o teto um tempo, depois me olhou com determinação. —O único motivo de ter se aproximado de mim foi imaginar que eu não te dava a mínima. Mas vou te decepcionar, Cullen! Saiba que eu se_mpre_ fui louca por você, embora ficar com você fosse a última coisa que eu queria quando te encontrei. Você foi minha paixão adolescente, _Lyon_. Pasme você, mas em cada porta do meu guarda roupa tinha um pôster seu. Qualquer reportagem sobre você, eu acessava em primeira mão.— Confessou mexendo freneticamente suas mãos. Eu quase sorri dela, mas estava pasmado. —Se saber que eu fui sua fã me põe no mesmo patamar que as outras, saiba que eu era.— Ela desviou o olhar do meu e, nervosamente, continuou. — Esta é a mulher misteriosa. E essa não é nem metade da verdade que você precisa saber... — Murmurou amarga.

Deixei o chuveiro, caminhei até ela e segurei determinado seus dois braços.

—Para de neura, Bella.— Interrompi, sacudindo-a. —Eu não quero saber.

—Não quer?— Arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Não. O que eu preciso saber, já sei.— Afrouxei a mão do braço e enlacei sua cintura.

—O quê?

—Sei, agora, que você é mais minha do que eu imaginava.— Sorri presunçoso e enfiei minha mão por dentro da toalha, preocupado com a conotação sexual que todos os meus comentários induziam, levando-a a crer sempre que eu só queria seu corpo. Mas eu era exatamente assim. Não conseguia desligar meus sentimentos do meu desejo. Agora que eu tinha livre acesso ao seu corpo, era muito mais intenso.

—Você acha que eu fico infeliz em ter sido sua paixão adolescente?— Inclinei-me e a mordi no ombro, com a mão passeando em seu seio. —Isso me deixa mais possessivo ainda.— Mordisquei do pescoço ao queixo e ela arqueou quando minha mão desceu e acariciou em volta de seu umbigo. —Eu fico feliz em ter sido seu objeto de desejo. Conta quantas vezes rolou na cama pensando em mim.— Gracejei e desci a mão pela sua região íntima, ouvindo satisfeito o seu gemido. Ela fechou os olhos, rendida, e o nariz sob meu queixo, descansando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. —Não importo se você era ou é minha fã, isso melhora as coisas para mim. Vou ter uma namorada que curte tudo em mim.

—É isso mesmo que você quer...? Uma namorada?

—Sim.— Empurrei-a para o quarto, beijando seu pescoço, deixando rastros de água por onde passava. Parei quando sua perna encostou-se à cama, segurei sua cintura e a fiz se deitar, deitando depois sobre ela.

—Bella, você mia, mia, mas não consegue me largar.— Declarei presumido. Ela sorriu rendida. Beijei seus lábios reverentemente, me desfazendo da toalha que estava em volta dela. Passei a mão em sua cintura e senti leãozinho prestar continência. Levantei um pouco sua perna, ergui meu quadril e comecei a me arrastar nela, em um pedido mudo por aconchego.

Abandonei seus lábios e minha boca se arrastou magnetizada para seus seios, sugando ferozmente. Eu nunca me cansaria dela. Eu poderia passar horas, dias, ocupado em seu corpo, sugando suas mamas, que eu nunca seria satisfeito. —Você quer de novo?— Questionei. Seria por ela. Sempre por ela. Ela ofegou em resposta, e eu acariciei um pouco sua entrada, só arrastando a cabeça, ouvindo seu gemido baixinho e estremecimento de aceitação.

Cheio de excitação, notei que ela já estava molhada, não resisti e me empurrei no seu aperto, invadindo no mesmo ato sua boca com minha língua. Ela se abriu e me rodeou de calor, me sugando para o fundo, depois gemeu e se estremeceu quando sai fora dramaticamente e me empurrei novamente.

—Puta que pariu, será que vai ser sempre assim?— Grunhi, circulando, naquela posição que antes eu considerava desinteressante. Agora eu fazia questão de explorá-la, olhando no rosto da garota que eu demarcava, vendo cada expressão mudar no seu rosto quando me tinha dentro e fora dela.

Um sorriso presunçoso se desenhou em meu rosto ao vê-la de olhos fechados, ofegante, correspondendo com um retorcer cada penetrada, cada sugada em seu pescoço. Como era diferente! Não tinha a mínima possibilidade de eu simplesmente fodê-la. Eu queria mimá-la, satisfazê-la, dar o melhor de mim, beijando-a em cada canto gentilmente, acariciando-a sempre.

—Diz agora que sempre me quis.— Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enfiando minha língua brevemente no ouvido. Ela moveu embaixo de mim e arranhou minhas costas. Deus, ela era uma espécie de necessidade. Eu queria tomá-la com rapidez e fúria, mas também com lentidão e ternura, depois passar muito tempo apertado por seus músculos internos.

Gemi, controlei a respiração e ergui mais sua perna para encostar seu joelho no peito, tendo acesso total.

—Eu sempre quis você.— Ela declarou sorrindo e deu umas piscadinhas angelicais, o que me fez, instantaneamente, congelar meu olhar nela, com sensação de jàvú. Porém antes que raciocinasse sobre isso, seus gemidos ficaram mais intensos, sua mão mais agitada em minhas costas.

—Hmmm, eu quero você todos os dias, todas as horas.— Grunhi, mordendo seus ombros. —Estou viciado em você.— Sussurrei, e ela cravou os dedos em minha nádega, desafiando a lógica, puxando-me cada vez mais para mais dentro dela. Dirigi a boca aos seus seios e chupei famintamente, alternando os dois em minha boca.

Deus do céu, eu queria muito poder dormir todos os dias com suas mamas em minha boca. _Isso_ _foi muito pervertido._ Ugh, tudo bem, dormir necessariamente não, mas ela bem que poderia me colocar para dormir todos os dias com minha boca em suas mamas. _Droga. Que incoerente_. _Tô_ _pensando coisa com coisa._

Ela se contorceu, gemeu e suas contrações internas me apertaram, o que tirou qualquer chance minha de resistir. Ofeguei, suado e senti o meu orgasmo se formando.

—Bella, eu...— Gememos juntos e colei nossas bocas quando tudo girou em minha volta, o tremor me percorrendo, o clímax explodindo. Enfiei-me uma última vez ao máximo, sem fôlego, estremecendo dentro dela e ejetei em seu âmago, demarcando-a.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o dela e descansei meu peso, sentindo um prazer absurdo, com uma sensação ambígua de angústia e satisfação no peito. Cada célula do meu corpo era grata por aquele momento. Leãozinho estava ajoelhado, com as mãos juntinhas, fazendo uma prece de agradecimento por ela ser tão quente.

Deitei ao seu lado, e ela virou de bruços, exausta. Apaixonado pela visão, deslizei meus dedos em sua lateral e beijei sua nuca, percebendo então que eu nunca iria me sentir satisfeito. Todavia, tinha que lhe dar tempo. Eu não iria me comportar como um adolescente descobrindo sexo, que na primeira oportunidade montava igual um roedor.

Acordei na madrugada de sábado com seu corpo de bruços sob metade do meu, os lençóis amassados na cama, seus cabelos longos e ruivos espalhados. Suspirei contente, acariciei possessivamente seu traseiro bonito e nos cobri com o cobertor, depois mergulhei novamente no sono tranquilo.

Despertei por volta de oito horas, lembrando que eu tinha pouco tempo para curti-la e ir para concentração. Preparei nosso lanche e comemos no quarto, ao tempo que assistíamos a TV cheios de carinhos. Dez da manhã me dirigi para o clube e a levei junto. Ela deitou os bancos do meu Bugatti dentro do privativo estacionamento do clube, e ficou lendo algo no celular enquanto eu me reunia com a equipe. Mais tarde, avistei-a na arquibancada reservada à família com seus óculos de sol e capuz na cabeça. Eu não pude acenar para ela ao fazer um gol. Ela me fez jurar mais cedo que a ignoraria. Isso me frustrou um pouco. Ela continuava sendo difícil de desvendar e, às vezes, inacessível nos sentimentos. Entretanto, eu iria domá-la. Ela iria confiar em mim.

Após a partida em que nosso time ganhou, saí do vestiário junto a Rilley para área comum para família. Ela me esperava encostada em uma parede. E ainda que não tivesse acontecido exatamente o que eu sonhava — aquela imagem estupidamente romântica dela vir correndo em câmera lenta em minha direção e pular em meu colo—, eu fiquei satisfeito que ela estivesse aqui.

Sorri de canto e caminhei em sua direção. Rilley tomou outro rumo, mas antes tirou um sarro me chamando de otário apaixonado. Ignorei-o.

Ela me recebeu com um olhar enternecido e envolveu os braços em meu pescoço.

—Olá.

—Quando é que você vai correr até mim, pular em meu colo e beijar minha boca quando eu sair de um jogo?— Ralhei brincalhão e ergui-a um pouco do chão num abraço.

—Um dia... Quem sabe. Se depois de me conhecer inteiramente você quiser que eu faça isso, eu irei fazer.— Prometeu sombriamente.

Inclinei e lhe dei um selinho, satisfeito com a sensação de ter alguém.

—Eu já conheço você. Você é minha namorada.— Ressaltei incisivamente. Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

—Não temos amarras, leãozinho. Não é porque eu passei a noite com você que você tem que me chamar de namorada. —Esclareceu tranquila.

Abri a boca indeciso se começava uma discussão ou se deixava sua falta de confiança passar batida. Decidi esquecer, por hora, e cingi o braço fortemente em sua cintura.

—Vamos jantar fora?— Convidei-a, desviando da tirada, e caminhamos abraçados para o estacionamento.

—Hoje não. Você chama muita atenção da imprensa. — Ela contrapôs desanimada, eu concordei.

Encontrei Alice e Hale abraçados encostados a um Audi.

—Oi, Edward. Não tem mais casa não? —Alice brincou.

—Não enche, Alice. Estou a menos de um quilômetro de casa.— Respondi sorrindo e saudei Hale com um _jóia_. Hale respondeu com um monótono mover de cabeça. Com olhar curioso, Alice olhou de cima abaixo minha garota, em seguida deu um sorriso amigável. —Olá, Bella.

—Oi.— Bella respondeu baixinho e se encolheu sob o abrigo do meu abraço.

—Minha mãe está morrendo de ciúmes de você ficar dormindo na casa do Rilley, Edward.— Alice comentou.

Notei que Bella estava estranhamente cautelosa perto de Alice e abracei-a pelos ombros em minha frente, escondendo seu rosto em meu peito.

—Em breve minha mãe não vai ter mais essa preocupação.— Disse conspirador e apertei mais Cygne ao meu corpo.

Pedi pizza e comemos na sala com Rilley. Ele foi receptivo com minha garota, mesmo conhecendo a situação. Ela ria gostosamente de suas brincadeiras. Em todo tempo ele contou histórias de quando éramos adolescentes.

—Bella, imagine um garoto feio quando adolescente? —Pausou dramaticamente. — Eu. Eu era completamente desproporcional. Mas era incrível como sempre choviam meninas em cima de mim. Adivinha por quê?

—Por quê?

—Porque eu era o agente do leão.— Ele apontou, sorrindo, para mim, que comia quieto, observando-a.

—Como assim agente do leão?— Ela perguntou inocentemente, olhando com a testa franzida para Rilley.

—Agente porque eu que promovia os encontros dele.— Rolou os olhos como se fosse o óbvio.—Seu Edward é tão acostumado a ter tudo pronto que até garotas eu que arrumava para ele.

Eu me intrometi na conversa, sorrindo. —Ah, pra que eu teria o trabalho de ir à caça?— Dei de ombros com pouco caso e bati com o punho em seu ombro.

—Isso é sério?— Bella parou a pizza Marguerita na metade do caminho, incrédula.

Eu sorri com falsa culpa. —Sim. A única garota que está me fazendo desdobrar é você.— Apertei sua bochecha. Ela sorriu sem jeito por causa do olhar curioso de Rilley.

—Por que Edward tem um quarto aqui, Rilley? —Ela questionou.

—Hmmm, você nem imagina...— Rilley insinuou. Eu o encarei alarmado.

Bella percebeu meu olhar, me olhou em desafio e dirigiu sua atenção para Rilley.

—Fala, Rilley. —Pressionou.

—Porque era aqui que os encontros aconteciam, já que meus pais viajam muito.— Delatou com um sorriso zombeteiro. Bella baixou o olhar com indisfarçável desconcerto. Eu percebi o motivo e me adiantei.

—Não complica a minha vida, Rilley. Eu nunca levei mulher nenhuma para o meu quarto.— Ressaltei para mostrar que eu não tinha mentido sobre isso.

—Sim, elas ficavam no meu e na cobertura que é maior.

—Elas?— Bella abriu a boca chocada.

—Sim. Várias. Às vezes três para cada. Isso resultava em muitas orgias e promiscuidades. Coisas de homens e jogadores de futebol. — Ele gargalhou divertidamente. — Eu nunca vi Edward com só uma mulher!

Bella me olhou perplexa.

Eu já me arrependia de ter deixado Rilley começar com nossas histórias e levantei a mão para acariciar o rosto dela, dizendo com o olhar que isso era passado, que agora eu só queria ela. Rilley percebeu o clima e levantou do sofá.

—Você transformou o leão em gatinho, Bella.— Zombou, sorrindo. Ela bebeu um pouco de suco com os olhos desviados de mim. —Desde que ele te conheceu, eu não o vi mais com mulher nenhuma.

—Você só fala isso porque é amigo dele.— Bella brincou.

—Sim. Ele é meu amigo. E por isso que eu fico feliz em vê-lo olhando com essa cara de otário para uma menina.— Sorriu e deixou a sala, indo para uma festa que combinou com o time de última hora. Liguei a TV em silêncio, recolhemos o resto da pizza e arrumamos as almofadas para deitarmos no sofá.

—Como ele é legal.— Ela comentou enquanto acariciava meu braço que a rodeava.

—Ele gostou de você.

—Pelo jeito, ele gostaria de qualquer garota sua. Ele considera mesmo é você, Edward.

—É, eu sei disso.— Afastei seu cabelo ruivo e mordisquei suavemente sua orelha. —Só em pensar que eu não valorizava a amizade dele. —Comentei reflexivo.

—Que bom que você se esforçou para mostrar que se importa com ele. Tem horas que eu fico muito orgulhosa de você.

—Hmmm, como você sabe disso? Eu comentei isso com você?— Passeei os dedos em sua cintura, a boca descendo por sua mandíbula.

Ela arqueou um pouco o corpo.

—O Jazz me contou sobre vocês em campo. Eu sei da história toda.— Explicou com os olhos concentrados na TV.

—O Jazz?— Afastei um pouco para olhá-la. Não sabia a quem ela se referia.

—O Hale. Acho que é assim que você o conhece.— Esclareceu.

—Ah... Ele não gosta muito de mim.— Voltei a mordiscar sua orelha, meus dedos delinearam o umbigo.

—Ele é meio pé atrás com você. Por causa lá do time de vocês. Ele acha que você não veste a camisa do time e não está nem aí para ninguém ao seu redor.— Contorceu-se quando arranhei sua barriga, no baixo ventre.

—Nossa, ele acha isso de mim?

—Sim, além de ter te achado muito moleque quando você me puxou dos braços dele e me beijou daquele jeito na frente dele.

—Ah, eu lá ia saber que ele era seu amigo! A única coisa que pensei é que ninguém caçava no meu território— Sorri e deslizei o polegar na parte inferior do altivo seio.

—Sempre possessivo.— Ela murmurou baixinho.

—Sempre.— Afundei a língua em seu ouvido e pus minha mão em concha sobre seu seio, ao tempo que pressionei minha ereção ao lado do seu quadril. —Por que você ficou toda tensa perto da Alice mais cedo?

—Porque ela não gosta de mim.— Explicou absorta, com a cabeça jogada para trás.

—De onde você tirou essa ideia?— Afastei-me novamente sem entender sua resposta. —Semana passada ela te tratou daquele jeito porque ela não tinha te reconhecido, mas com certeza ela não tem nada contra você.— Expliquei e voltei às carícias preguiçosas.

—Pode ser.

—Quer subir? —Convidei-a.

—Uhum.

Eu até tentei dar a ela uma noite só com carícias despretensiosas. Queria lhe dar um tempo, talvez assim ela acreditasse que não seríamos só sexo. Porém, quando ela deitou toda perfumada, charmosa e vestindo um casto pijama curto branco, não resisti e caí em cima dela. Não demorou para que nossas roupas sumissem. Passei a noite enjaulado entre suas coxas.

Acordei no domingo por volta de dez da manhã e passei ao meu lado, procurando-a. A cama estava vazia. Abri os olhos, tentando me acostumar com a claridade de deparei-me com as portas da varanda abertas, as cortinas bege balançando. Olhei em volta e suas roupas não estavam mais no quarto. Obviamente ela se foi.

Subitamente encolerizado, localizei meu celular em cima da mesa e disquei o seu número. Chamou várias vezes e caiu na caixa. Essa mulher iria me enlouquecer! Disquei de novo e andei ansioso pelo quarto, com uma sensação de perda, como se algo estivesse sido arrancado abruptamente de mim.

—Porra, Bella, que brincadeira é essa?— Amaldiçoei e caminhei em direção a sacada, completamente nu.

Respirei fundo para controlar a irritação, fechei as portas e voltei para cama. Desolado, aspirei seu perfume no travesseiro e me chutei mentalmente por me sentir arriado, obcecado por essa garota escorregadia e ingrata. Ouvi um som de mensagem de texto no celular e estendi a mão para pegá-lo na mesinha.

'_Bom dia, leãozinho._ _Desculpe ter saído assim... Mas recebi uma mensagem avisando que ele estava chegando, por isso saí sem me despedir. Foi ótimo o fim de semana. Lembre-se: não temos amarras. Eu não sou sua responsabilidade. Não posso ser. Eu posso ainda tentar sair e ficar com você, mas eu não posso te dar mais que isso.'_

Fechei a tela e pisquei longamente. Merda, tinha que acontecer alguma coisa para estragar o fim de semana! Por que esse cara tinha que aparecer justo agora?! Pior, por que ela tinha sido tão seca? Custava ter mandado um beijo? Reli a mensagem e atentei-me para as últimas linhas. Fechei as mãos em punho irado ao decifrar o que ela quis dizer. Eu queria saber o que tinha que fazer e falar para que ela acreditasse em mim. Estava claro que ela pensava que eu falava sobre assumi-la só para traçá-la com comodidade. Será que ela não sabia o quão fácil era adquirir mulheres para sexo fácil?

Frustrado, comecei a digitar uma mensagem em resposta.'Assim que você puder, me ligue. Preciso falar com você.' Digitei e enviei. Ela não tinha sido romântica. Eu também não seria.

Ela não entrou mais em contato no domingo, o que me fez ficar extremamente ansioso, e ao mesmo tempo, aumentou minha frustração. Eu até pensei em conversar com Rilley e perguntar se ele sabia onde Hale morava, fato que me levaria diretamente a ela, entretanto, isso só mostraria o quão desesperado eu estava por ela... E eu não estava tão desesperado assim. Não mesmo.

Segunda-feira, eu ainda olhava insistentemente para o celular, esperando, a todo o momento, que ela ligasse e dissesse quando iria aparecer. A sensação de falta era sufocante. Às vezes amaldiçoava o momento que a conheci. No mesmo instante, lembrava que passei a existir, sentir e ser de meses para cá... Depois de fatos novos em minha vida... Um deles, era ela.

Cheguei ao estacionamento da escola com meus irmãos e estacionei, distraído, notando, só depois, que o Land Rover de Emmett estava parado ao lado da nossa vaga.

—Porra, esse folgado comprou a nossa vaga!— James praguejou e abriu encolerizado. Alarmei-me e desci atrás.—Ow, seu otário, você não notou que essas vagas têm donos, não?!— Ele empurrou Emmett pelo peitoral.

—Para, James!— Rosalie se colocou entre os dois, fazendo James voltar. Emmett ficou na defensiva, encarando James.

A porta do passageiro do Land Rover repentinamente se abriu, e Isy desceu, com olhar ansioso em direção aos dois. James aproveitou da ocasião e enlaçou a mão na cintura da Rose.

—Não se preocupe comigo, priminha, ele é grande, mas não é dois.— Ele se inclinou e pôs o nariz no pescoço de Rosalie.

Emmett deu um passo ameaçador à frente, puxou Rose de seus braços e apertou-a ao lado de seu corpo. Gelei, preocupado. James pôs a mão na cintura e olhou para os dois confuso.

—O que é isso, Rosalie?— Rosnou.

—É isso mesmo que você está vendo! Nós estamos juntos. Se ele estaciona na minha vaga é porque EU permiti.— Desafiou, batendo a mão no tronco.

James encarou Emmett com os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo.

—Seu terrorista filho da puta!— Avançou em sua direção, não se importando com Rose entre eles e projetou uma direita ao encontro de Emmett. Em milésimos de segundos, Emmett desviou do golpe, torceu o braço de James com técnica, sem a mínima ameaça para Rosalie, e o imobilizou, fazendo-o se ajoelhar com o braço torcido nas costas.

—Edward, faz alguma coisa!— Alice gritou atrás de mim.

Em choque letárgico, olhei para Isy, e ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados. E mesmo com o redemoinho acontecendo em volta de nós, fiquei preso ao seu olhar. Só me libertei do estranho magnetismo quando a vi caminhar em direção a Emmett, apoiar a mão em seu ombro e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, depois apontar para trás de nós. Acompanhei seu olhar e vi dois carros pretos parados a certa distância.

Devagar, Emmett afrouxou o aperto.

—Se toca, cara. Ela não quer mais você.— Disse entre dentes e soltou-o por completo. James levantou com semblante de dor, esfregando os dois antebraços, encarou ameaçadoramente Isy e entrou nos portões da universidade.

Suspirei e encarei Rosalie quando James sumiu de vista.

—Se prepare para as consequências.— Avisei e fui ao meu carro pegar meus materiais sobre o painel.

—O que é isso que está acontecendo, Rosalie?— Alice, que assistiu a tudo, perguntou confusa. —Está andando com essa corja de apátridas agora?!— Acusou com repulsa. Rose baixou o olhar, e, antes que Alice a machucasse mais com seu preconceito, puxei Alice pelo braço e a afastei de lá.

—Você não tem o direito de falar nada, Alice. Rosalie é dona do próprio nariz.— Repreendi e fiz questão de levá-la até o seu bloco, de modo que ela não importunasse Rosalie.

Ao chegar em sala, percebi da porta que Isy não estava sentada na cadeira ao meu lado. Com olhos em fenda, caminhei direto para sua mesa no meio da sala e me agachei-me em sua frente.

—Por que isso agora? Não combinamos que você iria sentar-se lá?— Perguntei baixo.

Ela começou a rabiscar apressada, parecendo nervosa. **Eu não quero te prejudicar. Não quero prejudicar mais sua família... Por favor.**

Ela não levantou o olhar. Eu notei alguns olhares em nossa direção e resolvi adiar a discussão.

—No intervalo você sobe.— Exigi. —Lá em cima falamos.

Ela fechou os olhos, rendida, respirou fundo e assentiu, balançando a cabeça.

**Tudo bem, mas você me segue à distância. Seu irmão não precisa descobrir mais nada hoje.**

Assenti, desgostoso, fui para meu lugar no canto da sala e liguei o computador, ainda a observando. Os ombros dela subiam e desciam numa respiração nervosa. Eu também estava tenso e ansioso por subir e ficar a só com ela. As palavras ofensivas de Alice mexeram comigo. Era lamentável que minha irmã tivesse esse pensamento tão medíocre. Vergonhoso até. Todavia, mais vergonhoso ainda era eu não ter coragem de admitir para Alice meus laços com Isy.

Meus olhos não desviavam de seus ombros, tempo em que imaginava, com pesar, como seria se tudo fosse diferente, se não houvesse preconceitos. Um mundo com paz, amizade. Podia até parecer utópico, mas depois de conhecê-la, pensava nisso constantemente... Sonhava que ela pudesse andar em paz pela Universidade, que ela pudesse decidir para quem mostrar o rosto e fosse respeitada por sua decisão.

Suspirei e, involuntariamente, meus pensamentos voaram para minha garota. Queria que ela notasse o quanto mudei nos últimos tempos. Não sou mais o cara que ela conheceu, mulherengo e superior. Droga, ela nem ao menos ligou. Frustrado pela série de contrariedades, lutei contra meu humor, deixei o orgulho de lado e digitei uma mensagem. '_Saudade, gatinha. Não paro de pensar nos seus gemidos, em você ronronando em meu ouvido, rebolando em mim.'_Li e balancei a cabeça criticamente para minha própria perversão. Como eu queria mostrar para garota que ela não era só sexo, se minha mensagem só falou disso?

Arrependido, apaguei e escrevi outra. '_Oi, gatinha. Espero que esteja pensando em mim como eu estou pensando em você. Saudades. Quero você.'_

Reli com o cenho franzido, achando meloso e _arromanticado_ demais. Porém, era isso que eu era agora: um idiota implorando por atenção. A conclusão me arrancou um sorriso. Enviei, a seguir fiz as anotações que o Mestre projetou na lousa.

No minuto seguinte, um som de sirene me chamou a atenção, e todas as cabeças viraram para trás. O celular de Isy tocava escandalosamente.

—Alguma emergência, Srta. Zaynah?— O Mestre perguntou divertido logo que Isy localizou agitadamente seu celular.

Isy balançou a cabeça em negativa, em seguida olhou para mim. Sorri brincalhão e fiz sinal para que ela colocasse o celular no silencioso.

No intervalo, escoltei-a a distância até o elevador, como ela exigiu. Passei na lanchonete e peguei, como em todos os dias, meu sanduíche e suco. De volta à cobertura, encontrei-a debruçada sobre o braço na grade de proteção.

—Não se preocupe com o que aconteceu hoje, Isy. —Adiantei-me. Ela virou ansiosa em minha direção. — Tudo vai se resolver. —Tranquilizei-a.

Ela retirou a caderneta do bolso e começou a escrever. **As coisas podem ser piores do que você pensa.**

**—**Não seja pessimista assim.— Dei a última mordida em meu sanduíche.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem. **Ah, sabe quando tudo vem dando errado em sua vida? Uma coisa desencadeando outra...**Escreveu e suspirou.

Balancei a cabeça sem compreender. Ela voltou a escrever. **Desculpe. Hoje não sou uma boa companhia.**

Aproximei-me dela e pus a mão sobre o seu ombro. —Esquece isso. Meu irmão uma hora ou outra ia ficar sabendo. Fique bem. Eu pensei que você que me daria um conselho, já que o irmão é meu e a família é minha.

— **Seria muito fácil aconselhar se não tivesse diretamente envolvida.**

**—**Mas você não está envolvida.

—**Talvez sim, talvez não... Se eu nunca tivesse vindo para Liverpool, Emmett não teria conhecido Rosalie, e isso não estaria acontecendo... Existem tantos 'se' ligados a mim...**— Escreveu e me olhou um tempo, detidamente. Instantes depois voltou a escrever. — **C****ontudo, se eu nunca tivesse vindo para Liverpool, não teria conhecido o Edward que você é.**

Ela suspirou e, inesperadamente, aproximou-se de mim, pousando a cabeça sob meu queixo. Grato por sua declaração tão transparente e honesta, sorri acolhedor e movi a mão para o alto de sua coluna. O seu familiar perfume exótico entrou em minhas narinas e ocupou meus sentidos. Respirei fundo e desci um pouco o nariz, concentrando, inconsciente, na área do seu pescoço. Minha mão apertou suas costas, trazendo-a mais para mim. Inspirei longamente e movi o nariz por cima do pano numa busca cega e instintiva pelo seu cheiro na abertura do pescoço. Ela ofegou nervosa, e só então eu registrei o que fazia. _Droga! O que foi isso? _Assustado com a tensão inconveniente, afastei-a sutilmente e recorri a algum subterfúgio.

—Assistiu meu jogo, sábado?

Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo e deu um passo de segurança atrás. Suspirei, buscando minimizar a importância do ocorrido, mas estava confuso com minha reação deslocada.

—Recebi uma proposta do Real Madrid. — Voltei a dizer com um sorriso nervoso. — Semana que vem vou receber um agente deles para conversar. Provavelmente eu mude para Espanha.

Ela abriu bem os olhos, em seguida escreveu. **E sua vida aqui?**

**—**Ah, não sou ligado em muita coisa aqui. Não tenho vínculos. O curso, eu transfiro; os amigos, eu os visito depois.

**Sua família vai?**

**—**É provável. Mas eu não sei de nada ainda. Tenho que esperar a proposta dos diretores.— Dei de ombros. Depois que respondi, ela concentrou seu olhar no chão. —Algum problema?

**Vou sentir sua falta.**A caneta moveu-se devagar no papel, parecendo relutante.

Fui pego de surpresa por sua declaração. Até então não tinha pensado em como permanecer seu amigo se eu deixasse Liverpool, uma vez que nossa amizade não era explícita. Não poderia ir à casa dela nunca. Um inexplicável pesar me invadiu. Amaldiçoei novamente as regras e preconceitos, puxei-a amistosamente ao encontro do meu peito e a abracei.

— Se eu for mesmo, eu também vou sentir sua falta. Eu adoro ficar perto de você. Você me ensina a valorizar a vida, a ser feliz com tudo o que tenho.

...

Na terça, Isy voltou a sentar comigo e adiantou alguns trabalhos meus. Ela me intrigava com sua inteligência anormal. Não demonstrava a mínima dificuldade nos cálculos mais cabulosos. E resolvia tudo muito rápido, como se fosse um passatempo. A princípio, eu fiquei intimidado e não gostei de receber ajuda. No entanto, no decorrer da semana perdi a resistência. Por ser temporada de futebol, havia muita pressão nos treinos, principalmente por ser capitão do time.

Como a febre dos paparazzo estava menor, dispensei o serviço de meus seguranças particulares durante o dia. Eles me escoltavam somente para voltar dos treinos à noite, com muita discrição, embora Liverpool, no geral, fosse uma cidade calma. O único motivo de não dispensar por completo seus serviços era aqueles dois carros negros que às vezes aparecia na redondeza.

Até quinta-feira, Cygne não ligou nem respondeu a última mensagem e, como eu estava bem ocupado em minha rotina, preferi esperar o fim de semana para resolver nosso problema. Ainda assim, insistente como sou agora, principalmente por saber sobre sua adoração por mim quando adolescente, mandei uma mensagem todos os dias. E não foi mais mensagem _arromanticada_. Ela tinha que acostumar comigo exatamente como sou. Terça, mandei, sorrindo, a seguinte mensagem: '_Está pensando em mim? Sábado vou te mandar pôsteres exclusivos do leãzinho vestindo boxes Calvin Klein para você colocar em todas as portas do seu guarda-roupa e beijar a semana toda, pensando em mim_.' – Gargalhei das minhas próprias palavras e enviei. Quarta-feira, enviei uma com conotação sexual. '_Você está me induzindo a planejar coisas horripilantes com você. Vou te descascar, bater no liquidificador e comer você todinha. Se prepare_.' Quinta-feira, eu estava morrendo de saudade, por isso, resolvi ser um pouco romântico. '_Eu poderia dormir com você todos os dias que eu não me cansaria. Sinto falta do seu corpo embaixo do meu.' _Foi romântica sim. Eu juro que foi. Sinto falta dela dormindo de bruços, com seus cabelos espalhados. É isso.

O decorrer de dias seria um tempo propicio a pensar no que fazer, como e onde seria o melhor lugar para montar um AP. Porém, meu tempo estava escasso, o horário que eu tinha mais tempo de pensar era quando chegava do treino onze horas da noite, já exausto. Essa era justamente a hora que eu mandava alguma mensagem, olhava algumas vezes para o celular, resmungava com desgosto pela falta de resposta e, instantaneamente, caía em sono. Por isso não tinha tempo de decidir por um ap. Eu até poderia pedir Rose para procurar um por mim, porém, não queria conversar sobre minha problemática relação.

Para completar minha semana frustrante, a preocupação com James ocupou minha mente. Desde segunda James dormia fora, provavelmente na casa de seus amigos viciados em coca. Há algum tempo ele estava limpo, mas depois do ocorrido segunda, só o encontrei na Universidade. Sempre agitado e com os olhos vermelhos.

Sexta-feira, logo que eu estacionei na Universidade, recebi uma mensagem de texto da Cygne, fato que até me pegou de surpresa. Com o fôlego preso e pulsação agitada, abri a mensagem e li.

'_Eu conto os minutos e as horas todos os dias para te ver. Sinto sua falta desde sempre. Desculpe não te responder antes, é porque a semana toda eu fico decidindo o que vou fazer com você. Só quando chega sexta que eu percebo que não vou conseguir ficar um fim de semana sem você. Te ligo mais tarde. Tenha um bom dia... Ah, não vou poder dormir com você, se é de dormir que você sente falta. Risos_.'

Suspirei e sorri sozinho, igual um leão de circo que ganha do dono um carinho na cabeça por ter pulado os bambolês. Argh, que paixonite doentia! Mas não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer contra. Ela me tinha em suas mãos.

Olhei, ainda sorrindo, para o lado, e Alice me olhava como se eu fosse um demente.

—Que sorriso bobo é esse, Edward?— Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

—Com certeza a mensagem era da namorada dele.— Rosalie arreliou e abriu a porta do carro para descer.

—Eu não falei com você, amante de terrorista.— Alice cortou Rose com mordacidade. As duas não se falavam desde segunda. Todavia, eu sabia que sua real implicância com Rosalie era por Isy, não por Emmett.

—Alice, você já foi à casa do Hale?— Desviei o assunto, tentando arrancar alguma informação.

—Não. Ele não gosta do pai, nunca fala dele, então não faz a mínima questão que eu vá conhecer sua casa.— Abriu a porta e também desceu, amarga.

Passei a aula distraído, ansioso desde que a mensagem de Cygne chegou. Eu não via a hora de receber seu telefonema e combinar onde nos veríamos. Mas, como em todos os dias, quando Isy estava comigo, a manhã passou tão rápido que eu mal pude notar. No intervalo acompanhei-a a passos distantes até ela chegar seguramente ao elevador. Quando a porta se fechou, segui para lanchonete e, antes de completar o percurso, o reitor me abordou.

—Cullen, eu preciso falar com você.— Ele parou em minha frente.

—Espere só eu comprar meu lanche e eu volto.— Pedi, comprei meu habitual lanche e voltei curioso com o que o reitor queria falar. —Pode falar.— Sentei com ele em uma mesinha no pátio e comecei a lanchar, tranquilo.

—Pelo jeito você ouviu meu pedido e agora senta com a muçulmana.— Ele iniciou sem jeito.

—Sim. O noivo dela é amigo da minha mãe. Não vejo porque não ser próximo a ela.— Respondi indiferente.

—Eu fico satisfeito que você tenha se aproximado. Como você sabe, eu não sou tão preconceituoso como o restante da universidade, embora eu só tenha facilmente aceitado-a porque ela chegou com Ordem Judicial.— Ele confessou, com meio sorriso.

Atentei-me para a última frase. —Ordem Judicial?— Franzi o cenho ao perguntar.

—Sim, er...— Ele balbuciou, notando meu interesse. —É notório que ela não é uma estudante comum, Edward. Ela chegou no meio do semestre.— Tergiversou.

Embora intrigado, eu não estava disposto a perder tempo do meu intervalo, pus minha capa de _o mais indiferente possível_ e encarei o reitor.

—Senhor Reitor, qual o seu real objetivo em ter me chamado aqui?

Ele mexeu nervosamente as mãos, com os dedos estalando um no outro. —Tudo bem... O assunto é outro. Só tomarei cinco minutos.— Ele pediu. —Edward, eu tenho muita consideração pela memória do seu pai, por isso aguentei várias situações complicadas com seu irmão desde que aconteceu o atentado.— Ele explicou, ansioso. Esperei ele completar. —Por isso até hoje não o expulsei das dependências acadêmicas, mas essa semana tudo ficou mais inviável, pois ele está agressivo com os mestres, fazendo algazarra, consumindo substâncias entorpecentes nas intermediações e isso extrapolou o limite de indulgência.

Suspirei nervoso com a situação. Até esse instante eu não queria ver a proporção que tinha tomado, mas ouvir os fatos expostos pelo reitor trouxe-me a tona a realidade. —O que o senhor espera que eu faça?

—Não sei. Você é sua família. Sei que você é homem feito e vai aconselhar da melhor forma o seu irmão. Ele está prestes a concluir o Mestrado, mas se ele não proceder com discrição e polidez em minha Universidade, a carta de indicação à Inteligência Britânica que eu prometi ao seu pai não será possível. Sei que esta responsabilidade não está sobre você, mas na atual situação, você é a pessoa mais sensata da sua casa.

—Ok, senhor. Eu vou conversar com ele.— Apertei sua mão num cumprimento, saí de lá e perdi completamente o apetite. Tomei somente o suco, pensativo. Olhei no relógio do meu braço e respirei fundo, impaciente com o trajeto do térreo até o décimo quarto andar. Só Isy poderia dizer algo reconfortante. Ela me ajudaria a pensar, embora eu tivesse perdido mais de vinte minutos e restasse pouco tempo para terminar o intervalo.

Ao chegar ao décimo quarto, notei que a porta que dava para a cobertura estava aberta, o que me deixou com uma alarmante suspeita, pois ela sempre fechava a porta. Aproximei-me devagar da porta, xingando-me internamente de paranóico, e assustei-me quando ouvi grunhidos junto a barulho de pés se debatendo. O que vi em seguida me deixou gelado, em mudo estupor, como se assistisse à cena de outra realidade.

Isy estava deitada no chão, com a saia do nicab enrolada na cintura, e em cima dela, tinha uma figura enfurecida, com uma faca na mão, rosnando xingamentos com as calças abertas. Foi ingenuidade não imaginar que a descoberta sobre o relacionamento de Rosalie não ocasionaria nisso, em uma perseguição pessoal sobre o objeto de custódia de seu desafeto.

Meus pés colaram no chão, incapacitando-me de mover.

—Vadiazinha! Ele não te protegeu aqui, estando ocupado entre as coxas da minha... Grrrr.— Ele grunhiu com ódio, e ela se debateu. Ele passou uma mão lascivamente nas pernas dela, com a faca encostada na altura do pescoço, na separação do nicab. —Quero ver como ele vai se explicar para o poderoso sheik... 'Ah, eu estava comendo a lourona no 13º e deixei a garota no 14º.'— Ele riu com amargura.

Uma dor lacerante cortou meu peito ao vê-la humilhada daquele jeito, com suas pernas expostas. Pernas que eu, por respeito, evitei fixar meu olhar.

—Quero só ver o que vai ser do segurança depois que o sheik descobrir. Quem sabe, ele enfie uma bomba no rabo do segurança.— Ele rosnou mais uma vez e meu coração saltou, com pânico e medo.

—James... Solte-a.— Disse irado quando ouvi barulho de roupa sendo rasgada. Os olhos dela encontraram os meus e novamente vi aquele olhar do dia em que Mike e Ben a atacaram, um olhar de pânico, ao mesmo tempo de confiança. Notei então tudo que eu vinha sentindo por ela ao longo dos dias. Ocupou sutilmente meu tedioso mundo e isso fez dela muito mais que especial. Descobri porque sentia temor por ela. Ela atraía o perigo. Sem querer ela o fazia.

James me olhou com confusos olhos vermelhos, então olhou de volta para ela. —Me deixa, Edward. Ninguém vai se importar com o que eu fizer aqui, não vou seu punido.— Disse imaginando que minha preocupação fosse com sua incolumidade.

Sem pensar muito, calculei o ângulo e, num só golpe, cheguei por trás dele e dei-lhe um mata-leão, decisão que tomei calculadamente por ele estar com a faca na garganta dela. O golpe o afastou dela, eu apertei até que ele perdeu as forças das mãos e soltou devagar a faca que segurava. O aperto diminuiu assim que a faca caiu, porém, quando Isy sentou-se atordoada, James conseguiu ganhar forças e seu pé direito foi em direção ao tronco dela, jogando-a na grade, movimento que fez que ela batesse a cabeça.

Corri aflito em direção a ela, sentei no chão, ergui sua cabeça, deitei-a em meu peito sobre meu colo e dei alguns tapinhas em seu rosto, por cima do tecido.

—Isy...— Dei mais uns tapinhas. Ela estava vertiginosa. —Está tudo bem?— Ela finalmente abriu os olhos desfocados. —Tudo bem?— Perguntei, e, sem pensar no que fazia, abracei-a mais forte. —Eu estou aqui, você vai ficar bem.— Ela tremia, a respiração ofegante pelo nervosismo. Compadecido, encostei minha boca na região descoberta de seus olhos e salpiquei beijos castos, tentando passar conforto. —Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você.— Lamentei. —Ele é um bastardo, filho da puta. Doente com suas próprias frustrações.— Ela levantou um braço e, seguidamente, enlaçou meu pescoço, pousando o seu rosto sob o meu queixo, agora soltando soluços. —Ei, está tudo bem.— Algo dolorido atravessou o meu estômago ao ver que ela chorava. —Shhh, você está comigo agora. Não vai mais acontecer.— Balancei-a para frente e para trás. Uma listra de sangue em sua perna ganhou minha atenção. Observei alarmado. —Eu vou ficar com você.

Tive medo do que ele poderia ter feito e peguei na barra da saia para cobrir suas pernas encolhidas, tentando deixá-la confortável. Antes, olhei para o rastro de sangue na parte frontal de sua coxa e toquei com o dedo o local, conferindo o grau de profundidade. Senti uma súbita descarga de energia ao tocá-la. Surpreso e confuso, afastei a mão e respirei aliviado ao perceber que era um corte superficial ocasionado por algum deslize da faca — não pelo que eu tinha pensado que era. _Estupro._

Como que por necessidade, minhas mãos crisparam para voltar a tocar sua pele, testar aquela eletricidade que senti. Cauteloso, ajeitei-a no colo e voltei a tocar sua perna com as pontas dos dedos, confortando-a, ao tempo que sentia a corrente energizada subir até os ossos. Ela diminuiu os soluços, e meus dedos passearam tranquilos atrás dos joelhos, minha boca descansada entre os seus olhos, murmurando palavras de conforto.

Aos poucos, fui confundido por uma névoa densa de irrealidade. Deixei de ser o protetor, deixei de ser o amigo, fechei os olhos e minhas mãos subiram por conta própria em sua coxa, quadril, até que chegou à cintura, por dentro do vestido.

Ela usava um vestido soltinho por baixo do nicab. Senti a mudança na atmosfera, ignorei e explorei gentilmente suas costas, minha mão ávida apertando-a, massageando-a, descobrindo-a. Ela se encolheu mais no meu colo e começou a ofegar. Senti a inconveniente excitação inchar e abri os olhos assombrado, xingando-me por confundir tudo.

Só então descobri o imenso distúrbio que envolvia minha mente.

_Querido Deus, eu a acho atraente!__ Registrei atordoado._

Não era somente amizade, curiosidade, compaixão... Em todo o tempo ela me atraia... _Mas como?_ O motivo para que eu sempre sentisse necessidade de conversar com ela, para passar horas olhando para ela durante as aulas, para querer saber de sua vida, para estudar o seu povo; o motivo de encará-la, observar os seus atos e suspiros; o motivo de ter tido sentimentos estranhos quando ela era terna com o noivo não era só amizade...

_Céus,_ eu tinha que parar, mas minha mão não obedecia ao comando repressor do meu cérebro. Ainda queria conhecer a textura, a temperatura. Uma parte do meu cérebro que eu disciplinava rigidamente sempre quis descobrir como era sua pele por baixo da roupa, como eram suas formas.

Em oposição ao que era certo que fizesse, ela ficou calma, deixando-se explorar. Havia aceitação quando meus dedos acariciaram cautelosamente a costela, de trás a frente, e o polegar acariciou o seio por cima do sutiã, numa exploração que era há muito sexual, não amistosa.

Minha mão pousou em concha no seu seio, fechei os olhos e por uns segundos o seio de Cygne ocupou meus sentidos.

A_gora não. Não queria pensar nela_.

_Droga. _Tudo aqui estava errado. As coisas não deviam ter sido confundidas. Ela era a única pessoa neutra em meu mundo, a pessoa que me dava atenção sem exigir nada em troca. Nem sexo, dinheiro, fama. Nenhum interesse diverso. Ainda assim a tentação de continuar explorando-a era mais forte que minha nobreza. Com extrema cautela para não estourar a bolha, deitei-a sobre o oco do meu braço, mudei meu corpo e direcionei meu nariz para a separação do nicab no seu pescoço, sentindo lá o doce e familiar perfume exótico. Encontrei a pele do seu pescoço e passei vagarosamente a língua para sentir seu gosto, com um braço apoiando sua cabeça e a mão livre ainda acariciando hesitantemente o bico do seio, com o obstáculo da renda.

O tempo pareceu parar quando peregrinei lenta e eroticamente beijos em seu pescoço, garganta, por baixo do nicab, prometendo desfazer dele e testando sua aceitação. Iria subir os lábios para a boca, saber que gosto tinha, saber se tinha gosto do proibido como sempre imaginei. Iria saber se seus lábios eram macios, se eram doces. Iria conhecê-la. Sim, porque o que tinha de errado em ver o seu rosto quando tocava o seu corpo?

Eu estava no inferno, então devia me queimar.

Novamente, uma centelha invadiu a névoa de irrealidade e trouxe a lembrança da Cygne. Entrei em conflito interno, e todas as sensações ficaram embaralhadas. Meu corpo era devastado pela proximidade de Isy, minha respiração entrecortada de desejo. Entretanto, culpa crescia em mim, embora eu lutasse em calá-la.

Pus a mão por baixo da entrada no pescoço e desfiz dois botões, olhando atenciosamente os olhos dela que estavam arregalados de expectativa. De novo, a imagem da minha garota de olhos azuis pairou diante de meus olhos, como se fosse para lembrar que agora eu tinha uma... _Namorada_?

Com uma batalha cansativa entre cérebro e corpo, busquei nos olhos marrons de Isy consentimento. Todavia, ao reprimir meu egoísmo e analisar detalhadamente a situação, o embate circunstancial da realidade me sacudiu, no instante em que vi a mancha negra borrada em volta dos seus olhos, marcas do choro. Eu devia estar louco para aproveitar de sua vulnerabilidade. Se eu fizesse o que meu corpo queria, continuasse a exploração e a tomasse ali, acabaria com o futuro da menina. Eu tinha acabado de livrá-la das mãos do meu irmão e fazia pior. Abusava de sua confiança em mim.

—Desculpe por isso, Isy. Eu er... —Voltei a mim.

Ela interrompeu o que eu ia falar colocando o indicador em meus lábios, dizendo sem palavras que não me censurava. Eu beijei a ponta dos seus dedos enluvados. Ela acariciou meus lábios com olhos ávidos... Eu conhecia aquele tipo de olhar.

_Querido Deus, ela também queria aquilo._

Quem iria protegê-la de mim agora?

Errado como eu era, passei mais uma vez a mão de sua cintura ao seu quadril, ajustei-a a mim, de lado no chão, e perdi a resistência por completo. Por que não? Eu não tinha porque parar de acariciá-la. Eu não _queria_ parar.

—Eu sei que é errado pra porra... Mas.— Sussurrei e voltei novamente minha boca para a divisa do nicab, depositando beijos calmos. —Eu sempre quis.— Confessei. Ela aceitou passiva, encostou o nariz em meu pescoço e deu uma longa inalada. Eu não sabia o que aquilo desencadearia, mas não era uma situação que eu pudesse controlar. Não tinha a mínima chance de parar. Seu corpo macio estava minimamente encostado a mim, minha ereção aconchegada no triângulo entre suas coxas. Meus beijos em seu pescoço converteram-se em beijos cálidos e molhados, subindo devagar pela garganta, deixando a antecipação se espalhar. Ela se retorcia como uma gata a cada mordiscada. —Eu queria tanto saber que gosto você tinha.— Revelei e estremeci, com todas as sensações intensificadas.

A estranha familiaridade de seu gosto e formas era hipnótica e confusa. O meu indicador particular sobre o medidor de erro foi oscilando, avisando perigo. Toda aquela aura de magnetismo me atordoava e, de novo, outra imagem pungiu insistente em meu cérebro, projetando sensorialmente o gosto de Cygne, seu corpo.

Como se acordasse de um sonho, parei os movimentos da mão que tinha voltado ao seu seio e balancei a cabeça, questionando seriamente minhas faculdades mentais. Sim, porque eu podia até ter descoberto que sentia além de amizade, atração por Isy, mas obviamente era a saudade de Cygne que me deixava louco. Só tinha essa explicação para minha confusão com gostos e formas.

Soltei-a delicadamente, evitando expor rejeição para não ofendê-la e abaixei sua saia devagar, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Lentamente, sentei, trouxe-a para o meu peito e a abracei forte, ainda respirando ofegante, satisfeito por ter conseguido me dominar. Um pouco envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo enternecido, beijei a região entre seus olhos novamente.

—Er, eu não sei o que falar...— Mantive-a um tempo apoiada em meu peito. —Mas, er, eu não tive a intenção, er, de te desrespeitar.— Sussurrei, nervoso, com a mão por baixo do nicab, acariciando o seu rosto. —Você é muito importante pra mim. É adorável. — Declarei intenso. O mesmo indicativo revelador dos sentimentos que descobri por Cygne semanas atrás atravessou como um raio meu peito, fazendo um nó em minhas vísceras.

Isy provoca em mim as mesmas respostas que _a outra_, descobri.

A cada segundo eu ficava mais crítico com meus sentimentos confusos e doentis. Não tinha duas semanas que resolvi assumir meus sentimentos por minha garota, agora descobria sentimentos parecidos por Isy! E era um sentimento tão cru que quase a ataquei no chão de uma cobertura, sem importar-me com as consequências.

Eu estou louco!

Será que uma pessoa pode estar tão envolvido emocionalmente por duas mulheres?

Pelo jeito eu posso, merda!

Uma pessoa pode estar obcecado por duas mulheres comprometidas, que não querem ou não podem ser suas?

Parece que o otário aqui pode.

Ela continuou quieta em meus braços, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem exigir explicação. Eu não sabia como seria o futuro de nossa amizade. Não sabia como me comportaria sabendo que agora a desejava de outro jeito, sendo ela minha confidente.

Ainda preso aos meus questionamentos, senti a bolha explodir quando o som de sapato arrastou logo atrás de nós. Virei devagar o rosto e arregalei os olhos ao deparar-me com o espectador. Eu tinha esquecido completamente onde estava e lugar, e agi estupidamente naquele ritual de descobertas sensitivas.

Como se estivesse congelado lá, esculpido, como uma figura inanimada, estava James, pétreo.

O ar ficou rarefeito. Permanecemos os três congelados, esperando um pela ação do outro. Preparei-me para sua fúria, mantendo Isy bem próxima a mim. Ela afastou-se de um empurrão e apoiou-se na grade, apreensiva.

—Ei, está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar assim.— Levantei, aproximei-me e a abracei, escondendo-a em meus braços. —Ele não vai fazer mais nada.— Tranquilizei-a e olhei-o de esguelha, ameaçador. Eu já tinha escolhido que lado ficar. James ainda nos olhou um tempo, atordoado, em seguida girou sobre seus pés, deu as costas e saiu, batendo forte a porta atrás de si.

Ainda com os processos mecânicos lentos, olhei para ela e suspirei. Ela soltou-se completamente de mim, virou-se de costas e baixou o olhar para um pedaço de sua roupa rasgada e a poeira do chão que impregnou em seu nicab negro.

—Você quer ir embora?— Inclinei e examinei o pano rasgado em sua lateral direita, abaixo da cintura. —Eu te levo em sua casa, se você quiser.— Propus, e ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Voltei a repassar no cérebro todo ocorrido entre nós dois e fiquei perplexo com nossa reação. —Dê-me o telefone do Emmett que eu falo com ele.— Propus ao perceber que ela precisava de espaço. Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo, pegou seu telefone no bolso, discou e me entregou.

Emmett atendeu surpreso por ser eu ao telefone. Menos de um minuto depois, Emmett chegou ofegante, de mãos dadas com Rosalie.

—O que aconteceu?— Ele questionou e estudou atenciosamente os olhos borrados de Isy.

Rosalie parou em frente à Isy e olhou-a da cabeça aos pés. Seu olhar ficou concentrado nos sapatos como se resolvesse um difícil problema de Matemática. Voltou o olhar lentamente aos olhos de Isy parecendo enxergá-la a primeira vez, e a cada segundo sua boca abriu mais. Ato continuo encarou questionadora e acusadora Emmett. Não compreendi sua atitude bizarra, desci os ombros num suspiro e fitei minha prima.

—Foi James.

Rosalie fechou os olhos uns segundos, como para esquecer, depois jogou as mãos no ar, exasperada.

—Não acredito que ele fez isso!— Caminhou até Isy e a abraçou acolhedora. Isy ficou rígida, Rosalie insistiu no forçado abraço.

—Ele não a machucou...— Adiantei ao ver Rosalie examinando o nicab rasgado. —Eu cheguei em tempo.

—O que aconteceu, Edward?— Emmett voltou a perguntar, olhando Isy desconfiado.

Esfreguei nervosamente a fronte, com os olhos também direcionados a Isy.

—Demorei a subir porque o reitor me parou para conversar quando fui à lanchonete.— Expliquei desgostoso. Isy percebeu meu óbvio tom culpado, ergueu o rosto obstinada e caminhou em direção a porta. Não a agradava ser o foco da discussão. Antes que ela chegasse a porta, alcancei-a e parei em sua frente. —Deixe-me ir a sua casa? Preciso falar com você.— Pedi, inserindo de um jeito possessivo a mão por baixo do nicab. Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas. Era necessário esclarecer a confusão que viramos.

Com o olhar desviado do meu, ela balançou a cabeça negando. Baixei a mão e dei um passo atrás, magoado.

—Ok. Então me dê ao menos seu número de telefone para conversarmos por mensagens.— Insisti, sentindo um pesar estranho ao pensar que teria que esperar até segunda para vê-la. Ela ficou um tempo quieta, pensativa, então pegou minha mão, buscou uma caneta no bolso e escreveu. **imsc .uk. Me add e conversamos pela internet**.

—Tudo bem.— Virei minha mão dentro da dela, encaixei nossos dedos e pensei em me inclinar e pousar o nariz em seu pescoço para sentir novamente seu perfume. Porém, sua postura tensa e desconfortável me refreou. —A gente se fala.— Foi o que disse, contendo a vontade de abraçá-la, confortá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem; ignorando totalmente o olhar perplexo de Emmett e Rosalie próximos. —Pode deixar que eu pego seus materiais em sala e entrego para Rosalie.— Avisei. Ela assentiu, entramos em silêncio no hall do 14º, seguidos por Emmett e Rosalie, e chamamos o elevador.

Voltei para sala e, até tinha intenção de assistir aula após o intervalo, porém a intensa atividade em minha mente não me permitiu ficar na entediante aula. Peguei os materiais de Isy, deixei a sala e segui de carro rumo à praia. Não queria voltar para casa ainda. Estacionei o carro embaixo de uma árvore, deitei o banco de couro e liguei o som. A rua da orla, mesmo em início de tarde, estava movimentada. Um local indicado para relaxar e pensar, embora não completamente neutro, pois mar fazia-me pensar em Cygne. Olhei suspirando para as palmeiras, vi casais de namorados embaixo delas e desejei, por um instante, ser uma pessoa normal, que pudesse descer do carro, sentar em um quiosque qualquer com minha garota e simplesmente curtir.

Entretanto, não podia agir como uma pessoa normal. Tudo começou aos dezessete anos, quando fui convocado para Copa do Mundo e fiz gols pela Inglaterra. Desde aí, comecei a receber propostas milionárias para sair do clube Liverpool. Não deixei o clube, é óbvio. Em compensação não pude mais sair às ruas sem a adoração compulsiva das fãs adolescentes, que me consideravam _sex symbol_. Piorou quando aos dezoito anos fui eleito por revistas teens do país o jogador mais bonito da Europa, o sucesso espalhou-se na rede, e o resultado repetiu-se por anos consecutivos em outras revistas, não como o mais bonito da Europa, mas do mundo. _Mera idiotice._ A partir daí, tornei-me garoto propaganda exclusivo da Calvin Klein, perfumes Clive Christian e Bugatti.

Por muito tempo, amei o sucesso. Não me deixei deslumbrar, é claro, por causa da disciplina do meu pai. E também nunca senti falta de liberdade, pois a fama facilitava tudo em minha vida. Mulheres, carros, viagens. A despeito disso, não sabia que não vivia minha vida. Podia ter tudo e todos, porém só hoje descobri que, na verdade, não tenho nada.

Sim, não tenho nada porque, de repente, tudo que eu quero tem seu dono.

Cygne continua sendo um tiro no escuro, fecha as mínimas brechas para que eu não entre em sua vida. Ela disse sábado que minha paixão chama luxúria. E, bem, pode ser isso mesmo. Tê-la é uma necessidade básica, paixão carnal. Mas também há ternura. Já Isy, é um enigma. Uma ligação distinta. Indefinível. Mais para algo espiritual. Ao pensar nela sinto frustração, angústia, compaixão, adicionados agora de atração. Em contrapartida, Cygne, ainda é a mulher que faz minha garganta sufocar, o sangue ferver, algo em meu estômago apertar em nós; e a vontade de tê-la em meus braços é maior que qualquer dúvida.

Saudoso, respirei fundo e disquei o número da pessoa que era, pelo menos por enquanto, a opção sensata... Ela não envolvia religião, exposição negativa diante da imprensa. Além disso, ela não envolvia conflito com o sheik. Exigiria apenas comprometimento, algo que agora, mais do que nunca, depois dessa descoberta agonizante sobre outra paixão, eu me apressaria em ter.

O telefone da Cygne chamou várias vezes sem resposta. Desisti e resolvi esperá-la ligar, já que ela disse mais cedo que iria ligar. Todavia, até o fim do treino à noite o telefone estava mudo. À noite, fui para o mesmo local de todas as sextas e sentei entediado na banqueta do bar enquanto tomava um suco, olhando em todo o tempo o celular.

—Você está esperando Bella?— Rosalie perguntou com um sorriso de quem sabia tudo ao encostar-se ao meu lado.

—Não.— Torci os lábios negando o óbvio. Era como se estivesse escrito em neon na minha testa. Rilley perguntou, Alice perguntou e agora Rosalie. Rosalie revirou os olhos para minha negação, apoiou suas duas mãos no meu ombro direito e descansou o queixo.

Rosalie podia me deixar em paz, pensei contrariado. Não queria estar com alguém que sabia sobre Isy e Cygne, principalmente depois de ela ter presenciado mais cedo nossa afinidade.

—Não acredito que ela venha.— Rosalie comentou com ar superior. —Eu também não confiaria em você.— Disse naturalmente. Olhei-a por cima do ombro desgostoso.

—Você não sabe de nada, Rosalie.— Atirei secamente. —Essa semana eu agi como um idiota e até propus montar um apartamento para ela. Mas você acha que ela é o tipo que quer alguma coisa? Pelo jeito, de mim ela só quer diversão. Aliás, merda, eu nem sei o que ela quer. Brincar comigo, só tem essa explicação.

—Eu não acho que ela queira brincar com você. Acho que ela gosta demais e tem medo dessa relação e o que ela pode ocasionar.

Como Cygne podia ter medo da nossa relação, se eu era sua melhor opção? Antes eu a esse velho, pai do Hale. Pelo menos ela gosta de mim. De qualquer maneira, eu tinha as mãos atadas. Nosso relacionamento dependia dela. _Inferno._ De repente, minha vida que antes era fácil, calculada e rotineira transformou-se em completo caos. Vivia relacionamentos que não sabia como lidar.

Frustrado, completamente confuso e com um enorme vazio, deixei a boate e me dirigi para casa, antes que resolvesse pedir uma bebida como lenitivo para solidão. Como sábado teria jogo, eu precisava me resguardar e dormir. Subia as escadas de casa evitando fazer barulho quando o som de uma conversa ao telefone chamou minha atenção. Tentei ao máximo ser discreto, mas o nome Coll me fez parar e atentar os ouvidos.

—_Qual_ _o homem que não iria querer alguém jovem como ela, Coll_?— Era claro de quem eles falavam. Isy. Obviamente sobre o casamento. Fechei as mãos em punho inconscientemente. —_... Não, Coll, pare de brincar... Sei, sou o amor de sua vida, mas você não consegue ficar longe de seu harém_.— Gracejou risonha. Abri a boca perplexo. Que cara mais canalha!—_Não... Não podemos. Não é certo... Vou pensar. Até amanhã eu te dou a resposta. Quantos dias?... Eu quero sim, conhecer essas suas benditas terras no Oriente Médio... Ok, mas se eu for, vou levar Rosalie... Não, Carlisle, Rose não é sua filha... E daí que ela tem os seus olhos? Olhos azuis é o que não falta no Reino Unido... Suas contas estão erradas. Arranque um cabelo dela e faça o teste... Tá, amanhã te ligo...Um beijo em você também. _

Ela se despediu suspirando, e eu congelei boquiaberto, desfiando mentalmente a conversa... Minha mãe estava indecisa em viajar com o noivo da Isy? E que conversa foi aquela no fim, dele supor que Rosalie era sua filha?

Balancei a cabeça incrédulo, principalmente com o modo jovial como ela o tratou. Não era com a mesma tensão séria que tratava o meu pai. Ela ria como eu nunca vi antes.

Cansado, atordoado, e, principalmente, desiludido, terminei o caminho do quarto e tomei um banho demorado. Antes de deitar, ainda secando meu cabelo com a toalha, ouvi o som de alerta de mensagem de texto no celular. Joguei a toalha no chão e, estupidamente esperançoso, abri e li a mensagem. '_Mil desculpas, __leãozinho. Não pude ligar e não consegui ir. Lamento. Eu não queria te fazer esperar. Espero que tenha se divertido.'_

Rá, divertido porra nenhuma! Como a garota me condiciona a comer só o que ela dá - isso na palma de sua mão -, agora diz que era para eu ter me divertido? Ela só pode estar brincando!

Sentei na cama e digitei uma rápida resposta. '_Sim. Eu m__e diverti muito sentado no bar. Estou com calo no traseiro de te esperar. '_ Sorri, facilmente amansado, deitei na cama e cobri com o lençol, certo de que a conversa tinha encerrado. Todavia, repentinamente o telefone alertou nova mensagem.

Surpreso que ela tivesse estendido a conversa, abri e li. '_Eu queria muito ter ido te ver, juro. Não sei se sou capaz de passar mais um dia longe de você. Só não fui porque não foi possível. Saudades. '_

Abri a boca chocado com o teor romântico da mensagem e reli para confirmar. Não foi direta e concisa, mas terna e receptiva. Sorri idiotamente para tela e suspirei, sentindo a maldita saudade alargar no peito.

'_E quando você vai me compensar? Hoje, por exemplo, vou ter que me virar com a mão._' Escrevi e enviei novamente, esperando um tempo inexplicavelmente longo pela resposta.

'_Se tudo der certo, eu durmo com você amanhã e passo o domingo com você... Estou torcendo aqui.'_

Contaminado por sua resposta animada, ponderei sonhadoramente opções de programas para o fim-de-semana.

'_Então podemos pegar um avião depois do jogo amanhã e passar a noite e o domingo em uma ilha na Grécia. O que você acha? Lá não teríamos que usar disfarce. Seríamos só nós dois. Estou precisando muito de um final de semana como uma pessoa comum. Queria ir à praia com você... Queria agir como um casal normal, te traçar na areia, sem precisar ficar preso em um quarto ou escondido por capuz, boné e óculos de sol. Te quero.'_

Era exatamente isso que eu precisava: um fim de semana para mim em anos. Aguardando a resposta, estendi o braço e apaguei a luz no abajur, esperançoso. Minutos depois a mensagem chegou. '_Ah, é uma pena, mas não posso sair do Reino Unido. Já que quer sair de Liverpool, podemos ir a Escócia conhecer as terras dos pais do Rilley. Adoro uvas... Adoraria conhecer o campo de cevada... Não importa onde fiquemos, o que eu quero é ficar perto de você... Também te quero._' Li e, de novo, sorri idiotamente para a tela, pego de surpresa com a proposta e, principalmente, com sua facilidade de se declarar por mensagem.

Há anos Rilley me convidava para ir de novo aos campos. E seria um ótimo programa para sair da rotina. Portanto, deliciado com a promessa do fim-de-semana, digitei a resposta. '_Combinado. Venha o mais rápido que puder. Traga muitas saias. De preferência soltas e curtas. Seu __**leãozinho**__ te espera de braços abertos_.' Enviei sorrindo da conotação sexual deliberada. Segundos depois, a resposta chegou.

'_Vão invadir meu quarto por pensar que eu tô sofrendo uma convulsão. Rsrsrs. Estou rindo tolamente aqui para o visor. Adoro você por isso: por me fazer rir e esquecer o mundo. Um beijo e boa noite.'_

'_Você também me faz rir como um idiota. Milhares de beijos em você toda. Sonhe com o que vou fazer com você.' _Enviei sorridente, abracei o travesseiro e caí num sono profundo.

08h da manhã, eu dei uma entrevista à revista Word Soccer em minha casa sobre a negociação com o Real Madrid que vazou para imprensa, e fui questionado sobre a ética de ser negociado pelo time que iria enfrentar na final do campeonato europeu em uma semana. Eu fui reticente. Nem confirmei nem neguei a especulação. Após a entrevista, acessei meu e-mail no notebook e escrevia as primeiras linhas de uma mensagem de bom fim de semana para Isy quando minha mãe entrou no meu quarto.

—Filho, er, você vai passar o fim de semana aqui ou na casa do Rilley? —Questionou desconfiada.

—_Tô_ pensando em ir às terras dele na Escócia. Por quê?— Respondi distraído com o e-mail.

—Hmmm, eu estou pensando em viajar com Carlisle. Faz tempo que ele insiste que eu vá conhecer as jazidas que ele recebeu de herança...— Informou hesitante e sentou em minha cama solteirão. O que ela queria? Consentimento? Eu não iria me intrometer, embora eu não me conformasse com a situação.

—A noiva dele vai?— Tentei soar indiferente, mas tinha curiosidade se o sheik humilharia Isy desse jeito, cortejando outra em sua frente.

—Acho que não.— Moveu as mãos, nervosamente. —Eu imagino que ele não volte antes de terça e viajar faria ela perder aula.— Deu uma desculpa.

Desviei a atenção da tela e observei minha mãe. Quão bonita ela era para sua idade! _Seria interessante se ela conseguisse fisgar o sheik, e ele deixasse Isy livre para mim_... Pensei distraído. _Deus do céu, de onde veio esse pensamento absurdo?! _Balancei a cabeça atordoado e voltei o olhar para ela.

—Er...— Passei a mão no cabelo, incerto. —Ele é seu amigo não é? Não vejo nada demais em viajar com um amigo. A senhora precisa se divertir um pouco, sair da rotina. De repente, seja bom conhecer as Arábias.— Sorri encorajador, admirado com o quão sincero soou.

Ela sorriu de volta assentindo, levantou e caminhou até o meu armário. —A Calvin Klein enviou ontem umas roupas novas para você. Se você quiser sair hoje à noite, Alice fez algumas combinações.— Ela abriu as portas do armário e apontou para uma série de roupas.

—Tudo bem... Mãe, eu pedi uns pôsteres da última coleção, eles vieram junto com as roupas?— Perguntei lembrando do que prometi à Cygne.

—Sim. Eles estão aqui.— Ela apontou para cima da minha mesa.

—Que horas você viaja, mãe?— Folheei os pôsteres sorrindo do que faria com as fotos

—Não sei, mas é hoje à tarde. Quando você chegar do jogo em Londres não estarei mais aqui.

Deixei os pôsteres na mesa e caminhei até ela.

—Então se divirta. Boa viagem e não se preocupe com a gente.— Dei um beijo em sua testa. —Amanhã eu também vou fazer algo diferente. Chega de rotina por aqui.— Brinquei, assustado com o quão à vontade estava agora com sua viagem. Será que meu subconsciente torcia que ela tirasse o sheik da concorrência? Meu Deus, por que eu torcia por isso quando iria passar o fim de semana com minha garota?

—Vai com Rilley?— Ela afastou-se e fez mimos acariciando meu cabelo.

—Sim, mas, em especial, vou levar uma gatinha.— Pisquei matreiro.

Ela sorriu e olhou-me interessada. —Hmmm, eu sabia que tinha algo por trás desses seus fins de semana no Rilley! Afinal, há um ano você não dormia mais fora assim.

—Eu não podia deixar você só. —Justifiquei. — Nesse último ano precisamos muito um do outro.— Ressaltei, referindo-me a morte do meu pai.

—Está certo...— Concordou. —Não fale para o Rilley sobre a viagem. Ele tem mais ciúme de mim que meus próprios filhos.— Ela sorriu. —Também não vou falar para Alice. Direi que vou viajar com Rosalie e pronto.

—Eu te entendo, mas Alice tem que parar com seus pré-conceitos.

—Ela aprenderá em breve.— Disse sorridente. —Quanto a você, quero conhecer essa garota.

—Pode deixar. Uma hora você a conhecerá.— Sorri e a abracei.

O jogo daquela tarde foi um amistoso contra o Fulhan, de Londres. Deu empate e voltamos quietos, no ônibus do clube. Avisei Rilley sobre a visita às terras altas no dia seguinte e marquei de pegá-lo em casa seis da manhã. Logo que entramos na cidade Liverpool, disquei o número de Cygne e caiu na caixa. Na segunda vez que tentei ela atendeu.

—Oi.— Ela atendeu melodiosamente. Apoiei a cabeça no encosto.

—Oi, Bella. Enfim, atendeu meu telefonema. —Ralhei. — Será que eu só mereço atenção nos fins de semana?— Cobrei manhoso, ela sorriu.

—Como se você tivesse tempo na semana para mim.— Objetou bem-humorada.

—Ok, se saiu bem, gatinha. Vai dormir comigo hoje?— Questionei direto.

—Estou a caminho.

—Sério?— Sentei direito no banco, o tom de voz alguns decibéis mais alto.

—Sim. Eu não combinei de ir te ver?— Sorriu afetada.

—Então aonde vamos nos encontrar, porque estou cheg...

—Eu estou indo te encontrar, leãozinho.— Cortou, divertida com minha ansiedade. —Fugi.

—Me fala onde você está que eu te pego quando sair do clube.— Insisti inseguro.

—Confie em mim. Eu vou te ver. Um beijo.— Desligou antes que eu argumentasse mais uma vez.

O ônibus da equipe virou a esquina do clube pouco mais de oito horas, portanto, se ela aparecesse mesmo, poderíamos fazer algum programa de casal e ainda dormir cedo, de modo que não atrapalhasse o nosso passeio no domingo.

—Sua mulher te pôs coleira.— Rilley brincou e bateu em minhas costas quando descíamos do ônibus.

—Da onde você tirou essa ideia?— Neguei solenemente.

—É só pensar: se ela não vai, você sai cedo das festas. E agora eu vi você insistir com ela para ir vê-la e, pelo jeito, ela que dá as cartas.— Ele pulou em minhas costas e me deu uma chave de pescoço. — Ei, gatinho domesticado, o que você fez com o corpo do meu irmão leão? Sai dele, seu invasor !— Ele bagunçou meu cabelo, sorrimos e caminhamos para o estacionamento, onde nos deparamos com Cygne encostada displicentemente ao meu carro.

—Reação número um: Sorriso idiota no rosto.— Rilley brincou, e os olhos dela encontraram os meus. Eu sorri hipnotizado.

—Domesticado! Isso que você é.— Rilley zombou, eu ignorei-o e fiz sinal com o indicador para Cygne, chamando-a. Ela veio, devagar, sorrindo. — E agora que se dane o mundo para você.— Ele arreliou.

Bella subiu em meu colo, enlaçou as pernas em minha cintura e colou nossas bocas. Eu teria mandado Rilley cuidar da própria vida, mas estava envolvido demais, feliz demais, eufórico demais para dar qualquer ideia a ele. Realmente o mundo poderia se acabar. Ela finalmente fez o que eu sempre quis: recepcionar-me calorosamente após um jogo. O beijo, que era para ser somente um cumprimento, esquentou, apertei-a e a encostei em meu carro, deslizando a língua em sua boca.

—Senti sua falta, Edward.— Ela ofegou e desviou o rosto, respirando com dificuldade. Acariciei sua perna exposta pelo short.

—Também senti a sua.— Direcionei os lábios para seu pescoço, sugando devagar, deixando leãozinho cumprimentá-la calorosamente quando me movi entre suas pernas.

A imagem gráfica e sensorial dos meus lábios no pescoço de Isy foi evocada e pisquei para expulsá-la. _Não! _Perturbado, parei meus beijos em seu pescoço, desci-a do meu colo e balancei a cabeça, tentando expulsar a confusão.

Ela levantou a mão e acariciou o meu cabelo. —Algum problema, leãozinho?

—Não, er... Quero sair hoje à noite. Tem algum lugar que queira ir?— Sugeri buscando uma fuga e peguei sua mão para levá-la até a porta do passageiro. Ela entrou, pus sua bolsa de viagem no banco de trás, entrei e dei partida.

—Não sei. Você conhece a cidade. Decida você.— Deu-me a opção enquanto acenava para Rilley, que já saía em seu carro.

—Podemos ir a um rodízio de massas em uma tradicional casa italiana. Se você quiser, ligo lá e reservo um andar só para nós.— Propus e peguei em sua mão, colocando-a em minha perna.

—Tudo bem. Acho que ninguém por aqui quer mais discrição do que você. Nossa noite não terminaria bem se na hora que estivéssemos jantando, enchesse de fãs em nossa mesa querendo tirar fotos.— Comentou sorrindo, depois se colocou entre os dois bancos, com o braço sobre meus ombros.

Enfiei as mãos em seus longos cabelos ruivos e trouxe seu belo rosto para meus lábios. —Eu vou adorar sair com você.— Eu disse e beijei sua bochecha. —Estou adorando você assim, se comportando como minha garota.— Voltei minha atenção para estrada.

Ela encostou a boca em meu queixo e plantou beijos até meu pescoço. —Eu que vou adorar ter uma noite normal com você. Precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

—Hmmm, espero que seja a resposta sobre morar comigo.

Ela riu. —Veremos isso mais tarde.

Ao chegarmos em minha casa, deixei-a no meu quarto se vestindo e desci para preparar um suco de maçãs. Subi com a bandeja e parei na porta, observando-a fascinado. Ela estava em frente ao espelho do closet usando um vestido justo preto de amarrar no pescoço, abaixo do joelho.

—Você podia ir com uma saia mais curtinha.— Provoquei e ofereci o suco.

—Eu prefiro me vestir assim quando for só para você.— Ela sorriu charmosa e deu algumas piscadinhas pelo espelho, enquanto passava uma maquiagem azul clara acima dos olhos.

Foi automático. Lembrei-me de Isy, dos seus gestos e preocupei-me. Todas às vezes que eu olhava Cygne, imaginava como seria se fosse Isy em meu quarto de novo. Divagava na hipótese de que se fosse hoje aquele jantar em que fiquei trancado com Isy em meu quarto, se eu iria somente conversar e tocar seu rosto... Puta merda, esses pensamentos não eram certos. Não com Cygne aqui. Eu tinha que me controlar perto da minha garota!

Cygne tinha algo que me trazia a lembrança de Isy, e eu não podia parar de comparar. Altura, gestos. E parava aí. Suas personalidades eram divergentes. Uma chapa quente, direta e pavio curto, a outra tranquila, discreta e compassiva.

Ainda pensando nas diferenças, encostei-me às suas costas e beijei o seu pescoço, olhando-a pelo espelho. —Tão bonita.— Bajulei-a e beijei seu ombro. —Eu tenho um presentinho para você.

—Hmmm, o quê?— Olhou-me por sobre os ombros, curiosa.

Afastei-me dramaticamente e tirei a roupa devagar, sorrindo cínico. Depois de me livrar da calça e ficar só de boxer branca, peguei os pôsteres em cima da mesa e entreguei na mão dela. Ela abriu desconfiada, torceu levemente os lábios em um sorriso de descrença e, depois de folhear, balançou a cabeça com um biquinho irônico.

—Eu nem acredito!— Ela sorriu e espalhou-os na mesa.

Cruzei os braços, enchi o peito e fiz pose. — Vem. O modelo real está aqui para você praticar o que instruí aí.

Ela continuou sorrindo, a mão na boca para abafar o som.

—Edward, você é muito cara de pau!— Passou para o próximo pôster.

—Cara de pau por quê?— Simulei inocência. —Foi você quem disse que tinha pôsteres meus nas portas do seu quarto. A diferença é que agora eles estão assinados por mim, e eu te dei a dica de onde é para você beijar todos os dias, já que toda fã fica beijando a foto dos seus ídolos.— Brinquei cinicamente, e ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, censurando divertida.

—Deus, eu disse que fazia isso quando era mais nova. Eu não faço mais!— Ela revirou os olhos.

—Mentira.— Abracei-a forçada, dando algumas mordiscadas em seu pescoço. —Fala que é doida por mim até hoje, que vai encher seu quarto com minhas fotos, que vai beijar os locais que eu te indiquei todos os dias, porque em breve...— Mordisquei sua orelha, e vi seus pelos dos braços arrepiarem. —Em breve você vai beijar é a mim todos os dias.

Ela ergueu um braço e enlaçou rendida meu pescoço. Meus lábios foram para seu queixo.

—Você jura que eu vou te dar _esses tipos_ de beijos.— Provocou sardônica.

Afastei-a um pouco sem entender seu tom. —E não vai não?— Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ela balançou a cabeça negando. —Pois saiba que _ele _quer muito ganhar seus beijos. —Olhei para baixo para enfatizar. — Ele está completamente apaixonado por você.— Declarei solene, apertei sua cintura e leãozinho concordou roçando aduladoramente nela.

Ela gargalhou divertida, soltou-se dos meus braços e inclinou-se perto da mesa de novo.

—Então no sábado você quer que eu beije aqui.— Apontou para o sétimo pôster, o qual eu estava de boxer branca em uma pose meio de lado. Ato seguido ela se inclinou e beijou o pôster no local onde a setinha que eu tinha desenhado apontava.

Surpreso com sua brincadeira, encostei-me as suas costas e a apertei, esfregando leãozinho animado em seu bumbum.

—Não me provoque, Bella. Se não eu faço você beijar o modelo.

Ela sorriu de novo, fechou os pôsteres e se afastou.

—Vai ficar tarde para comer. Melhor você se aprontar logo.— Sugeriu maliciosamente e andou de costas, mordendo os lábios.

Entrecerrei os olhos, dei um passo a frente, peguei o seu pulso e a encostei ao armário. —Você quis dizer o que eu entendi? Se foi, eu estou sempre pronto para você, Bella.

Encostei meus lábios nos seus e os abri com minha língua. Ela ainda riu um pouco, esquivando, divertida, _das minhas dez mãos_ que tentavam subir entre suas pernas. Ela fechava a perna e ondulava tentando escapar. Então ela ofegou quando uma mão apalpou sua nádega e a outra subiu por dentro do vestido até a costela, rodeando-a como um polvo possessivamente, deixando-a cativa. A brincadeira acabou. A boca deliciosa sugou minha língua com impaciência, e eu a apertei contra o armário, arrastando meu _animadinho_ em sua pélvis.

Gemi quando, inesperadamente, ela desceu a mão e acariciou _leãozinho_ por cima da boxer, que rosnou, amando a atenção. Estava feliz por sua atitude. Sexualmente nos tornamos íntimos há uma semana e qualquer evolução dela em me provocar era excitante.

Pus a mão em concha em seu seio solto e, sem que eu pudesse controlar, a sensação de tocar Isy voltou a ser projetada no fundo da minha mente. Afastei-a ofegante e a abracei confuso.

_Saia da minha cabeça_!

Ela me olhou desentendida, ofegante, querendo mais, e eu respirei fundo, ganhando domínio. _Leãozinho_ relutava rígido, implorando por mais carinho no pescocinho. _Droga! _Tínhamos que jantar primeiro, dei-me uma desculpa mental. Nós não éramos só sexo, repeti.

—Algum problema?— Ela deslizou, maquiavélica, a mão por dentro do cós da boxer, parando-a abaixo do umbigo, e acariciou os pêlos com os dedos.

Suspirei, segurei seu queixo e me afastei ligeiramente.

—Não.— Grunhi, controlando a respiração. — Temos reserva. Já está tarde. —Dei-lhe um último selinho e segui fugido para o banho. Da porta, olhei para trás e ela me olhava com olhos atentos. Suspirei, me chutando por não ter continuado quando ela queria e eu queria, e fechei a porta.

Tirei a boxer e leãozinho pulou para fora, indignado, reclamando por eu tê-lo interrompido. Disposto a acalmá-lo, entrei embaixo da ducha, respirei fundo e o cobri com minha mão, lhe dando alguma atenção. Fechei os olhos e uma confusão de sentidos repassou em minha mente. O calor de Cygne. O perfume de Isy. Gemidos de Cygne. Seios de Isy... Ou seria o seio de Cygne? Maldição! Que loucura! Minha mão acelerou. Isso era errado. Como eu pude deixar minha garota frustrada no quarto e me auto-satisfazer egoistamente?

Não pude me conter. Um gemido baixo escapou de minha garganta, e eu movi meu quadril ao encontro da minha mão... Explodiu prazer e recriminação junto ao orgasmo. Não trouxe alívio, só culpa.

Terminei o banho, enxuguei-me e olhei criticamente para imagem no espelho. O que acontecia comigo, afinal? Nunca senti culpa antes. Podia ficar com duas, três meninas, que nunca me preocupei em respeitá-las. Agora me sentia um merda por ter feito _isso _sozinho, quando Cygne estava no quarto. Justo a garota que eu propus ficar sério e assumi-la como namorada.

Balancei a cabeça chateado e abri a porta. Cygne estava sentada na beira cama e olhou-me estranhamente. Parecia magoada com algo. Saí desconcertado, abri o armário, vesti uma boxer preta e peguei uma roupa qualquer escolhida por Alice. Em todo tempo eu sentia os olhos de Cygne sobre mim.

Depois de vestir uma camiseta vermelha e calça jeans, sentei no puff para calçar o sapato.

—Algum problema?— Ela perguntou hesitante.

—Não. Por quê?— Forcei um sorriso.

—Nada.— Ela levantou, passou em frente ao espelho, arrumou uns fios de cabelo, depois caminhou rumo à porta. —Te espero lá embaixo.— Informou e desceu, deixando-me só com a culpa.

Depois de pronto, surpreendi Alice conversando com Bella no piso inferior.

—Eu não sabia que você vinha dormir aqui. Se eu soubesse tinha pedido para o Jazz trazer você cedo e teríamos ido ao shopping para umas comprinhas. Assim, nos conheceríamos.— Alice forçou.

—Eu não podia vir à tarde.— Murmurou hesitante, sem olhar no rosto de Alice.

—Venha outro dia para conversarmos.— Alice estendeu o braço e, indiscretamente, pôs a mão na etiqueta do vestido de Bella, na parte lateral da roupa. —Você tem muito bom gosto. Tenho certeza que seremos muito amigas.

Abri a boca admirado com a superficialidade de Alice, terminei de descer as escadas e pus o braço sobre o ombro de Cygne protetoramente.

—Não liga para ela, Bella. Ela é sempre interesseira assim.— Arreliei desgostoso.

Alice sorriu e deu passos subindo as escadas. —Interesseira não. Eu escolho bem minhas companhias.— Ironizou. —Falando em escolher companhias, tem um recado da traidora na secretária dizendo que só volta de viagem quarta e que é para você levar um trabalho dela para Universidade. Ela podia sumir para sempre com o terrorista dela.— Provocou. Se ela soubesse que Rosalie estava com Emmett agora iria surtar.

Desci a mão para cintura de Bella chateado por tê-la perdido quando estava no banho e, tentando resgatar a unidade, dei um beijo calmo em sua boca, quase ao ponto de confessar a minha falha, tamanha era a culpa que sentia. Acariciei sua bochecha sentindo-a meio distante, depois saímos de carro seguidos por meus seguranças.

O local reservado no segundo andar da casa italiana nos proporcionou privacidade. Os funcionários foram discretos, mas Bella estava esquiva, com o olhar baixo. Comi devagar, observando-a em todo tempo. Ela, além de distraída, falava somente por monossílabas. Vez ou outra eu me perguntei o que poderia ter acontecido que mudou radicalmente seu comportamento. _Será que ela ouviu_? Pensei culpado. Deus ajudasse que não!

—Você disse que tinha algo importante para me falar. —Eu tentei, torcendo que ela voltasse a estar tão animada como no começo da noite. Ela parecia desiludida, decepcionada.

—Esquece. Era bobeira. —Sorriu triste.

—Fala, Bella. —Insisti quase em pânico por senti-la escorregar e fechar dentro de si.

—Outro dia. —Concedeu e olhou-me ternamente.

—Já quer ir?— Estendi a mão sobre a mesa e coloquei a sua dentro da minha.

—Podemos.

Pedi a conta, paguei e seguimos de mãos dadas para a saída. Ao pisarmos na porta lateral que dava para o estacionamento, um homem com uma câmera parou em nossa frente e levantou uma máquina. Bella ergueu os braços e tampou o rosto enquanto flashes eram disparados. Preocupado, abracei-a, tampando o seu rosto com meu casaco e, finalmente, meus seguranças apareceram e nos escoltaram rumo ao carro. O pneu do carro derrapou na pista ao virarmos a esquina, olhei para ela após uns minutos, e ela olhava para fora da janela, distante. Estendi a mão e acariciei seu rosto.

—Em breve você não terá mais que se esconder.— Comentei carinhosamente.

—Eu queria que fosse verdade.— Murmurou, desatenta.

—Se não fosse por causa de você, eu deixaria que nos fotografassem o quanto quisessem.— Sorri, e ela não sorriu de volta, somente observou-me.

—Você sabe muito bem que não quer isso.— Ela afirmou seca.

Eu não entendi a acusação em seu tom. —Por que fala isso?

—Porque você é simplesmente você, e nada muda isso.— Sentenciou, pegou seu celular na bolsa de mão e, sem que eu entendesse o objetivo, discou um número. —Jazz... Tudo bem. Você pode vir me buscar?— Sussurrou. Entrecerrei os olhos, apertei o volante e olhei descrente para ela, incrédulo. Ela continuou. —Não. Está tudo bem, mas eu estou a fim de ir embora.

Encolerizado, freei bruscamente, parei no acostamento e peguei rudemente o celular de sua mão. Como ela promete o fim de semana comigo e depois, sem motivos óbvios, liga para Hale dizendo estar a fim de ir embora?_ Eu devo ter cara de otário_!

—Hale, é o Lyon, tudo bem?— Cumprimentei-o, com os olhos fulminando-a.

—Diz você.

Suspirei, controlei minha voz e continuei. —Está tudo bem aqui, e você não precisa vir buscar Bella.— Disse incisivamente, encarando-a. —Ela vai dormir comigo.

Houve uma pausa e uns suspiros do outro lado.

—Ok. Quando você arrumar uma substituta é só descartar que eu a busco.— Provocou.

—Eu não vou descartá-la.— Disse entre dentes, puto com o modo como ele falou. —Ela vai ficar comigo e, em breve, seus serviços de chofer serão dispensados. —Prometi hostil.

Ele gargalhou alto. —Pare de ser criança, Cullen. Você é o único que não se deu conta que ela é só um brinquedinho. Ou você acha que alguém aqui é trouxa para acreditar nas suas intenções de bom moço?— Escarneceu irônico. —Fala ae, depois que comeu perdeu a graça, não perdeu? Por isso, ela quer vir embora.— Provocou, e meu sangue ferveu.

—Porra, seu moleque, não fale de uma coisa que você não sabe!— Gritei e dei um murro no volante. —Você não me conhece para falar o que quer de mim!

—Não. Não conheço. Mas o que me alivia é que Bella conhece. De tudo, pelo menos ela não se ilude com você.— Ele soltou. Travei a mandíbula atingido por sua provocação. Eu sabia que ela não confiava plenamente. Pior, sabia que, no momento, ela tinha razão em não confiar. Ele continuou. —Peça para ela me ligar amanhã, porque de tudo, nós somos a família que ela tem e estamos sempre esperando por ela.— Avisou e desligou.

No limite da irritação, apoiei minha cabeça contra o encosto do banco e fechei os olhos, ainda parado na beira da estrada, o carro dos seguranças parado atrás.

—Edward, eu... —Ela começou tensa.

—Por favor, Bella. Me dá um tempo.— Respirei fundo, controlando o meu humor, depois apertei o botão de partida e segui para casa. Estacionei, agitado, desci do carro, mas antes que eu chegasse em sua porta para abrir, ela tinha descido.

Em silêncio pesado, tirei seu sobre tudo no hall de entrada, puxei-a pela mão e subimos para o quarto. Desfiz da minha roupa, ficando somente de boxer, escovei os dentes e deitei, esperando lá que ela se aprontasse para dormir. Ela apareceu de pijama e sentou na beira da cama, tímida. Ainda em silêncio, puxei-a pela mão e a deitei sobre o meu peito.

—Boa noite.— Sussurrou baixinho, insegura.

—Boa noite, nada...— Rolei na cama e me coloquei sobre ela, olhando-a com os olhos em fenda. —Não gostei do que você fez.— Bronqueei sério.

—Desculpe, leãozinho. —Pediu doce.

Eu segurei o olhar, estudando-a; sorri de canto, facilmente abrandado, e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

—Só não vou colocar para fora a minha raiva porque está tarde e amanhã temos que acordar cedo.— Ameacei e direcionei o nariz ao seu pescoço. Hmmm, cheiro bom. _Tão diferente do perfume amadeirado da... Pare já_!

—Amanhã você desconta sua raiva em mim. Eu aguentarei o castigo.— Sussurrou acariciando meu cabelo. E a desavença foi esquecida. Ela me abraçou de volta, se enroscando entre minhas pernas. Encaixei a palma da minha mão na sua, fiquei olhando para as duas unidas, até que dormi.

**Olá, meninas!**

**Acredito que eu deva postar daqui para frente sempre em 1ª pessoa por falta de tempo.**

**Muito obrigada por ler.**

**Bjks**


	11. Chapter 11- Enigmas 1

**Capítulo Enigma parte I**

Antes de o sol nascer, eu buzinava em frente à casa do Rilley apressando-o para descer. Viajaríamos no Ranger Rover luxuoso que recebi dias atrás de presente da montadora como meio de ter marketing grátis_. _Um SUV confortável e seguro para as trilhas e montanhas que enfrentaríamos até a fazenda na Escócia.

—Calma!— Rilley abriu a porta traseira e pulou dentro. —Dormiu de calça jeans?— Espetou brincalhão. Ignorei-o e dei partida. Ele pegou a mão de Bella e beijou-a no dorso. Ela riu. —Oi, Bella. Pelo jeito leãozinho não está com o humor muito bom. — Ele comentou e bagunçou meu cabelo.

—O que fez ontem, Rilley?— Bella desviou o assunto.

—Ah, fui a um karaokê com a turma. Foi legal.

—Ah, é? Você canta?— Ela perguntou animada.

—Sim. Canto Elvis, Michael Jackson... Sou bom em mais isso. —Piscou brincalhão.

—Eu gosto de Karaokê. Usava a música para aprender várias línguas. Japonês, russo, espanhol. — Comentou enquanto folheava uma revista de Ciência e Tecnologia. Examinei a capa achando bizarro ela gostar de ciência. Será que ela lia isso para me impressionar por eu fazer E.N? Ou realmente era uma garota intelectual? —Gosto das músicas latinas. —Continuou. — Shakira é minha preferida.

Eu olhei-a de viés e, ao ver seu ar animado, estendi a mão e seqüestrei a sua. Como era frustrante não a conhecer. Pior, eu evitava desfiar questionamentos sobre ela. Pensar exigiria respostas, e algo em mim fugia de complicações. Fechei os vidros e segui viagem em silêncio reflexivo. Os dois conversaram um tempo, depois ela se dedicou à leitura. Três horas depois fomos recebidos por uma camponesa em frente ao casarão.

—Oi, Bree!— Rilley a cumprimentou e levantou-a nos braços. —Nossa, como você cresceu!— Olhou-a avaliativo, ela sorriu timidamente. —Essa é Bella, garota do Edward. Lembra dele, _né_?

—Oi, Bella. Oi, Edward. Lembro sim. —Sorriu receptiva e nos conduziu ao casarão. De certo, Rilley tinha avisado que viríamos, pois fomos recebidos com uma farta mesa de café da manhã recheada com pães, queijos, bolos, patês, frutas.

Terminado o lanche, Rilley mostrou à Bella as grandes plantações de cevada. Em meio ao sol tímido, o vento frio implicava com os cabelos de Cygne, jogando-os no rosto. Ela levantou o capuz da blusa para proteger-se e ouviu atenciosa as explicações de Rilley do processo de produção de uísques. Acompanhei-os a passos distantes, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ela parecia fascinada com a mecânica dos maquinários.

—Não vai me dar atenção hoje, não?— Reclamei carente quando a surpreendi mais tarde colhendo uvas distraída num pomar isolado das plantações de cevada.

Ela sorriu maldosa e pegou mais um cacho.

—Eu dei. Você que está muito distante e calado. — Salientou, mudou o corpo e trouxe uma uva aos meus lábios. Abri a boca e mordi seus dedos, brincalhão. —Ai. — Resmungou manhosa e puxou a mão, balançando-a no ar.

Sorrindo, enlacei sua cintura e descansei o rosto em seu ombro.

—Eu quero mais atenção. — Exigi matreiramente. —Já disse hoje que você é minha?— Abri a boca em seu pescoço, mordiscando.

—Não. — Fez um bico presunçoso.

Enfiei os dedos em sua nuca e a acariciei. —Você é minha. Só minha.

—Eu sou. — Concordou manhosa, com os dedos deslizando em meu cabelo.

Abracei-a forte. Ela pousou o nariz em meu pescoço e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

—Sou só sua. Todavia não há possibilidade de você ser só meu. —Adicionou reflexiva. Abri a boca para refutar, mas fomos interrompidos por Rilley, que apareceu no pomar de short e chuteira.

—Edward, a Bree está me propondo um futebol de mulheres contra homens. —Ele expôs. — Algo bem _café com leite_. O que acha?

Quando éramos mais novos, costumávamos brincar de toque e deixar Bree de bobinha. Pelo jeito ela não esqueceu.

—Bella que sabe. —Apontei para ela. Seria divertido vê-la tentar conquistar a bola sem nenhuma chance contra nós.

Ela me soltou do abraço e caminhou até Rilley.

—Isso é meio injusto, não? — Torceu os lábios com desagrado. —Só jogo se for um jogo sério, não café-com-leite. Para ficar equilibrado e imparcial, joga Edward e Bree contra eu e você. — Propôs com praticidade.

—Fechado!— Rilley levantou a mão no ar e bateu na mão dela.

Concordei e fui ao meu carro buscar uma bola. Todo jogador viciado tem que ter uma para emergências. Tirei a calça jeans e peguei um short na minha mochila. Cygne vestiu um short branco que se encaixaria com salto fino, não com futebol. Seguimos para um campo gramado pequeno. Ela deu uns pulinhos para aquecer-se enquanto eu me alongava, e convenci Rilley a jogar descalços para não machucá-las com nossas chuteiras. Iniciada a brincadeira, eu rolei a bola e vi de esguelha Rilley empurrar Bella para ela vir me tomar. Ela veio com sede.

—Calma, gatinha. Aqui você não tem vez. — Zombei. Ela mirou a bola, errou o alvo e chutou meu calcanhar. —Hmmm, gosta de violência, é? —Driblei-a malicioso, girei no pé, passei a bola por cima de sua cabeça, e ela me abraçou de lado, tentando me afastar da bola. —Isso, tira uma casquinha, vai. — Segurei a bola no pé, com ela puxando minha blusa; passei, brincando, a bola por baixo de sua perna e girei o corpo para seguir para o gol. Porém, Rilley esperava por esse drible, se adiantou, roubou a bola do meu pé e correu rumo ao seu campo, onde fez um gol. _Filho da puta trapaceiro._

—Ae, parceira!— Ele correu até ela e a levantou do chão em um abraço empolgado.

Parei revoltado por ter perdido a bola, pus a mão na cintura e observei boquiaberto os dois comemorando.

—Vamos lá! —Ele chamou. — Acertamos a mina. A estratégia é essa... — Cochichou no ouvido dela e sorriram alto.

Rilley saiu com a bola, tocou para Bella, e Bree correu, tentando tirar a bola de Bella. Eu deixei que as duas se resolvessem. Não queria entrar na bola e correr o risco de machucá-las. Bella segurou a bola no pé, tocou para Rilley e, finalmente, eu fui até ele, tentando tirá-la dele. Ele voltou a bola por cima para Bella, que brigou por ela com Bree, a sobra ficou para Bella, que correu, mirou o gol e marcou mais um. De novo, Rilley foi até ela e a abraçou, rodando ela no ar.

Balancei a cabeça indignado. Depois disso, marcaram sete gols. Todas às vezes que eles marcavam eu já me preparava psicologicamente para a cena ofensiva de comemoração.

O jogo continuou. Não era da minha natureza desistir enquanto não virasse. Observei que a estratégia de Rilley era deixar a bola com Bella, já que ele previa que eu não iria atacar quando a bola estivesse com ela. Registrei isso e quando Bella correu com a bola rumo à baliza, calculei malignamente a distância, corri atrás dela, atravessei o pé em sua frente e estendi a mão para segurá-la, contando que ela desequilibraria. Todavia, não calculei a força e velocidade e, antes que eu a aparasse, ela caiu de bruços no chão e derrapou metros.

—Ai. — Ela gemeu. Eu congelei em mudo horror. Rilley estava ao seu lado antes que eu me movesse.

—Porra, Edward, isso era só uma brincadeira!— Ele a ajudou a sentar. Ela fez careta de dor ao ver o joelho ralado. Agachei ao seu lado desconcertado. Rilley continuou reclamando. —Puta que pariu, você não sabe perder mesmo! —Apelou.

Bella espanou o resto de grama na pele, e eu vi um pouco de sangue aparecer na altura da coxa, sujando short.

—O que é isso?— Toquei a aba de seu short para inspecionar o machucado, mas ela encolheu a perna e tampou a mancha com a mão. —Não é nada. Foi só uma pedra. — Resmungou na defensiva e levantou. —Bree, me leva para algum lugar para eu lavar minha perna e trocar de roupa. Rilley, pega minha bolsa no carro pra mim. — Pediu e acompanhou Bree ao casarão. Vi-a afastar-se me autocensurando por minha infantilidade, depois a segui.

Elas subiram as escadas e entraram num quarto. Abri a porta, e as duas estavam no banheiro, ambas de costas. Não advertiram minha presença.

—Ele é seu namorado?— Bree perguntou quando Bella tirava a blusa.

—Não.

—Ele estava morrendo de ciúme de você com Rilley. — Comentou sorrindo.

—É, ele é assim mesmo. Possessivo. — Bella resmungou e tirou o short, depois puxou a mangueirinha e começou a lavar o corpo, vestida somente com calcinha de algodão. Deliciosa.

—Nossa, esse machucado está feio. — Bree comentou, eu me alarmei. Aproximei-me em silêncio, toquei o braço de Bree e sinalizei que ela saísse. Ela saiu, e eu fechei a porta do banheiro. Bella passou sabonete na perna distraída, ainda de costas.

—Desculpe. — Eu sussurrei, cruzei os braços e me encostei à parede.

Ela olhou surpresa para trás e deu de ombros.

—Sem problema.

—Machucou muito? —Apontei para sua perna envergonhado.

—Não. Eu estou bem. —Sorriu tranqüilizadora.

Voltei até a porta do banheiro, abri um pouco, e Rilley e Bree conversavam no quarto.

—Rilley, me dá a bolsa dela. — Pedi, ele trouxe juntamente com minha mochila.

Abri sua bolsa sobre a bancada de mármore, peguei a toalha e esperei-a terminar. Ela fechou a ducha e virou-se para mim. Automaticamente baixei o olhar para sua coxa.

—Nossa!— Ofeguei chocado. —Ficou feio... Uma quedinha daquela!— Comentei sem jeito e enrolei a toalha em sua volta. —Sua pele é frágil, não é?— Eu não sabia o que falar e comecei a tergiversar.

Ela enlaçou o meu pescoço e sorriu.

—Não se preocupe. — Deu-me um beijo no rosto. —Valeu ter ganhado de você. — Arreliou com um sorriso zombeteiro e caminhou em direção a bancada. Olhou-me de canto sedutoramente, e não disfarcei meu olhar ávido de predador. Leãozinho sugeria que eu puxasse a toalha dela, beijasse-a e a traçasse nas paredes.

Abracei-a por trás, e ela me encarou com um olhar provocativo pelo espelho. Levantou um pouco a toalha lateralmente e começou a deslizar a calcinha. Se eu já estava duro desde que a vi tomar banho, enrijeci mais e desci a mão para acariciar seu baixo ventre. Ela respirou fundo, encostou as costas ao meu peito e deixou que a calcinha caísse ao chão. Mordisquei sua orelha, baixei a mão para sua região íntima, e ela estremeceu. Movi meus dedos persuasivamente, espalhei a umidade, mordisquei seu ombro, e ela se empinou, arrastando o bumbum na cara de leãozinho. Desci a mão esquerda, apertei forte sua coxa e a puxei contra mim.

—Ai. — Reclamou rígida. Eu me dei conta que tinha apertado o machucado.

Parei as carícias e a virei de frente.

—Desculpe, Bella. Eu juro que não tinha intenção de te derrubar. — Expliquei contrito e passei o indicador cautelosamente em cima do machucado.

Foi automática a lembrança que tive de Isy na cobertura no dia anterior, do corte no mesmo lugar. _Inferno_. Minha situação era desesperadora. Eu estava abraçado a Cygne com ela nua, louco de desejo de pegá-la naquela bancada, no entanto, Isy me aterrorizava em lembrança. A culpa por pensar nela foi um balde de água fria.

Fechei os olhos para me concentrar e domei o ardor. Só teria intimidade com Cygne quando estivesse resolvido

—Vou tomar banho depois descemos para comer alguma coisa, ok?— Propus e me afastei, beijando antes suas pálpebras. —Eles já devem ter servido o almoço.

—Tudo bem.

Ela virou de lado, meio pensativa, escolheu uma roupa quente em sua bolsa e se vestiu. Desviei o olhar quando ela se vestia. Evitaria intimidades enquanto meu emocional estivesse essa confusão, repeti. Não adiantava ter um compromisso sério e assumi-la financeiramente estando tão indeciso.

Segui para o banho e, enquanto esfregava meu corpo, Bella me observava silenciosa e pensativa, sentada na bancada. Meu humor não era dos melhores para brincar de me exibir como das outras vezes; terminei rápido e vesti um conjunto de moletom da Adidas.

Antes de sair do quarto, peguei sua mão, trouxe até minha boca e beijei a palma gelada. Vestida num cardigã salmão e calça de algodão branca, ela me olhou inexpressiva, como se me estudasse. Fugindo do exame, puxei-a para fora e, para nossa surpresa, quando chegamos ao hall da escada, Rilley tentava beijar Bree no sofá. Parei surpreso. Ela era filha única do caseiro e seu pai estava na casa! Sorri apologético para Bella e seguimos discretamente para a escada.

Após deixar as bolsas no carro, fomos chamados para almoçar e sentamo-nos à mesa sozinhos.

—Por que está tão calada depois que saímos do banho?— Acariciei seu rosto bajulador.

—Estou tentando te entender. — Explicou e levou, desatenta, batatas fritas aos lábios.

—Está muito difícil?— Instiguei, pensando que nem eu conseguia me entender.

—Sim.

Rilley chegou com Bree, sentaram-se à mesa separados e serviram-se.

—A Escócia é perto de Liverpool, mas o costume de alimentação é bem diferente. — Rilley comentou e serviu-se de sopa de bacalhau com batatas. —Vocês costumam tomar cerveja com comida na sua casa, Bella?

—Não. —Fez uma careta para cerveja escura que Rilley tomava acompanhado da sopa. — Não gosto dessas misturas diferentes. Embora ultimamente tenha aprendido a comer esfirras, quibes, lentilhas com arroz, carne de carneiro. — Enumerou, juntou salada de picles e comeu.

—Ah, é? São comidas típicas do Oriente Médio, _né_?— Bree perguntou curiosa.

—Sim. Os empregados da minha casa são... — Parou repentinamente, pigarreou e começou a tossir, parecendo engasgada. Solícito, dei um tapinha em suas costas. Ela sorriu grata e voltaram a conversar.

—Eu vinha muito à fazenda quando pequeno. —Rilley estava dizendo. — Vi Bree crescer. A última vez que eu vim aqui ela tinha uns quatorze anos. — Ele olhou Bree carinhoso. —Ela vivia repetindo para mim que quando crescesse iria casar comigo. — Ele pegou em sua mão. —Está pronta para casar, Bree? —Provocou zombeteiro.

—Não!— Bree respondeu horrorizada. Ele riu.

—Pode não estar pronta para casar, mas já tem 17. Então poderia ir morar na cidade para se preparar para faculdade. — Ele propôs sério.

—Não. — Negou decidida, ele olhou-a estranhamente e deu de ombros.

Após o almoço, Rilley foi passear com Bree, e eu deitei em uma rede de junco acolchoada na varanda com Bella. Tudo estava muito quieto em volta, típico ar do campo. Ela tinha os olhos distantes. Eu a acariciava preguiçosamente na coxa, sobre a calça.

—Não gosto de você calada comigo. — Encaixei nossa posição conchinha e a fiz cativa com meus braços em sua volta.

—Eu é que não gosto de você calado. — Ela resmungou aborrecida. —Parece que... Deixa pra lá...

—Fale. — Levantei seu cabelo atrás e beijei sua nuca.

—Você está estranho... Parece arrependido de ter me convidado. — Suspirou, olhando para o horizonte que sumia em plantações.

Abri a boca perplexo com sua dedução. —Tolinha. —Brinquei, pus minha mão dentro de sua blusa e acariciei sua barriga. — Eu nunca apreciei tanto um passeio ao campo como hoje. — Afastei mais seu cabelo e mordisquei seu pescoço.

—Então você podia voltar ao normal, tipo falar bobeiras igual ontem quando nos encontramos. —Exigiu.

—Tudo bem. Vamos conversar sobre você. — Peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo e trouxe ao nariz. —Seu cabelo é natural?

Ela riu incrédula do assunto.

—Não.

—Qual a cor deles?

—Fui loura platinada até os onze anos. Depois ele foi escurecendo.

—Com Rosalie aconteceu isso também. Era loura natural quando criança, agora precisa pintar. Acho que vocês ficariam bem de cabelos naturais.

Ela se virou frente a mim e encostou a cabeça em meu peito, colocando uma perna sua entre as minhas.

—Você está sugerindo que eu desfaça do ruivo?— Ela questionou e esquentou a mão gelada dentro da minha camiseta, deslizando as pontas dos dedos em minha barriga.

—Você é linda de qualquer jeito. —Abracei-a. — Linda, gostosa. Mas eu gosto de variar. — Pisquei brincalhão. Ela balançou a cabeça me repreendendo fingidamente, depois fechou os olhos, encostou o nariz sob meu queixo e inalou profundamente.

—É uma pena eu não ser como você: _alguém que goste de variar_. — Ela lamentou, e não parecia ser uma brincadeira. —Quero saber como vou me desintoxicar de você.

—Rá, como se o obcecado aqui não fosse eu! Não posso ficar um fim de semana sem você!— Reclamei e abracei-a mais forte. —É tão novo, estranho e bom estar deitado abraçadinho no domingo em frente a essa paisagem idílica, sentindo o cheiro das plantações, comportando como um casal normal.

Ela sorriu calidamente, parecendo encantada com o comentário e beijou meu peito por cima da camiseta.

—Te adoro. E farei tudo para que seja único enquanto dure. — Prometeu sombriamente, eu guardei para pensar em seu comentário depois. Estiquei o braço, puxei uma manta xadrez dobrada numa mesinha e estendi sobre nós. Ela tinha os olhos fechados.

—Vai dormir?

—Só um pouquinho. —Respondeu preguiçosa e se encolheu mais. —Você é tão quentinho e forte. Dá a sensação de que estou segura... Faz-me esquecer tudo. — Comentou sonolenta. Eu tive uma estranha sensação de que ela realmente necessitava segurança. Arrumei a posição, protegendo-a da brisa e suspirei feliz em tê-la aconchegada em meus braços. Uma sensação quente ardia no meu peito. Talvez felicidade. Beijei sua testa e relaxei na rede.

Despertei por volta de cinco da tarde ouvindo resmungos e sentindo-a tremer. Abri os olhos, e ela pareceu estar sonhando.

—_Tá_ frrrio. — Gemeu, de olhos fechados. O tempo tinha esfriado mais, e eu a cobri com a manta. —Não, não, por favor... Não me deixe aqui. — Ela choramingou e soluçou baixinho. —Oh, Deus, me perdoe... Eu sou má... Foi minha culpa. — Parecia ter um pesadelo.

Preocupado, enfiei os dedos em sua nuca, beijei sua testa e tentei acordá-la: — Shhh, acorda, Bella. Vamos entrar. Lá está mais quente. — Cobri sua bochecha com minha mão, notando-a quente. Ela quietou, porém continuou encolhida, batendo os dentes. Peguei-a no colo e entrei.

—Você está febril. — Comente ao notar sua pele queimando.

—Não. — Resmungou, mas não abriu os olhos.

Sentei no sofá com ela no colo e toquei sua testa.

—Bella, você está febril, sim. —Teimei alarmado.

Rilley e Bree jogavam xadrez próximos e viraram os rostos atentos.

—Eu vou buscar um antitérmico. — Bree prontificou-se, foi à cozinha e voltou com água e remédio.

—Tome, Bella. — Entreguei. Ela ergueu o tronco letárgica e tomou. —Vamos deitar aqui. — Deitei com ela no sofá, Acariciei sua nuca e observei-a. Ela tinha o olhar distante, no teto. —Sobre o que era o sonho?— Perguntei. Ela abriu bem os olhos.

—Nada importante... Já fazia algum tempo que eu não os tinha. — Disse distraída.

—O que você sonhava?— Pressionei e acariciei sua bochecha. Ela suspirou e fixou os olhos em mim.

—Com um lugar frio, escuro... Uma arma apontada para mim... Um deles ameaçando me machucar... — Explicou condoída e estremeceu.

—Foi um delírio por causa da febre. — Tranquilizei-a e lhe dei um selinho.

—Não. A febre foi por causa do sonho. — Ressaltou.

Durante a viagem de volta, eu sentia pesar por estar encerrando o fim de semana. Mas no íntimo, uma ansiedade vibrava no estômago por prever encontrar Isy no dia seguinte.

—Obrigada pelo dia, Edward. — Disse Bella ao descer do carro e enlaçar meu pescoço, na garagem da minha casa.

Apertei sua cintura e encostei-a ao carro. Droga, não queria que ela se fosse ainda. —Dorme comigo. — Pedi manhoso e lhe dei selinhos.

—Não posso. —Lamentou e acariciou meu cabelo.

—Então tenho uma proposta: viaje semana que vem comigo para Espanha. Meu time vai jogar a final lá e você poderia ir para curtirmos Madrid após o jogo.

—Ah, também não posso. — Baixou o olhar, triste.

—Ok. Sem problemas... Por enquanto. — Deixei a controvérsia de lado. Tomaria este tempo para pensar.

—Será que você volta?— Quis saber interessada. —Imagino que você já fique de vez no time de lá.

Afastei-a um pouco, curioso.

—Como sabe sobre isso? Você leu sobre as negociações nos jornais?— Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Ela hesitou antes de responder: —Sim.

Passei a mão no cabelo lamentando não ter conversado sobre isso com ela. Talvez porque não soubesse ainda o que dizer sobre nós dois caso realmente fosse.

—Minha mãe tem que ver com Jacob como estão as negociações. — Justifiquei. —Parece que a negociação final será quinta-feira.

Ela enlaçou novamente meu pescoço e encostou o corpo ao meu.

—Eu fico feliz pelo seu sucesso. Vou continuar sendo sua fã sempre. — Ela disse solenemente.

Com uma aflição repentina por sentir seu ar tranquilo de despedida, segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e olhei dentro de seus olhos, tentando por firmeza nas minhas próximas palavras. —Você vai comigo. — Decretei.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando. —Não vou, Edward. Sem amarras, lembra?

—Estamos juntos, Bella. Você vai comigo. Nem que eu vá na frente e venha te buscar depois. —Quase implorei ao vê-la escorregar para distância emocional.

Ela sorriu triste, fugindo do meu olhar.

—Eu não quero estragar o dia, leãozinho. Mas você sabe que não quer isso. — Ressaltou baixinho. Suspirei e olhei para o teto, chateado comigo por ter dúvida e ainda deixá-la perceber. Ela continuou. —Hoje mesmo você disse que gostava de variedades, então por que assumir esse tipo de relacionamento sério comigo?

Não tive palavras. Eu tinha mil respostas, como por exemplo: porque ela é linda, beija gostoso, tem o corpo que me fascina. Porque ela abraça-me como se eu fosse seu tudo, olha-me como se me conhecesse de sempre... Porque ela me faz feliz, quente, satisfeito, vivo.

Se essa pergunta fosse feita há uma semana, certamente eu teria firmeza na resposta. Hoje a dúvida era maior que minhas certezas.

Ela leu a minha dúvida, apertou meu queixo e olhou-me com olhos frios e sem emoção.

—Edward, não pense que eu vim esse fim de semana por pensar que temos algo sério. Eu realmente...

Antes que ela completasse, dei um passo à frente e tampei sua boca com minha mão.

—Sem essa. — Calei-a, afastei minha mão e a substituí por selinho.

—Você não tem que ficar comigo... — Ela voltou a argumentar. Ignorei-a e continuei beijando-a. —Eu também estou curtindo, Edward. Eu estou vivendo o hoje. Não sinta obrigações comigo.

—Eu já falei para parar, Bella. —Ameacei.

—Eu te entendo... — Ela suspirou melancólica.

—Entende o quê? —Afastei-me impaciente.

—Er, eu sei que você perdeu o interesse. Não posso te dar o que as outras te dão. —Enumerou tranquila, como se o assunto não fosse eu, e como se ela não desse a mínima para me perder.

—Não dão, davam. — Corrigi, querendo saber aonde ela queria chegar.

—Davam, dão, o tempo não importa. O que importa é que você precisa saber que não está preso a mim. —Acariciou minha mandíbula. —Você é lindo, Edward. É jovem. Sua vida está só começando. Em Liverpool você não viveu metade do que vai viver em Madrid. Não tem que pensar em ficar comigo só para provar que não queria só sexo... O fascínio acaba, eu entendo. E não te julgo ou culpo. Foi bom para mim.

Balancei a cabeça incrédulo.

—Do que você está falando? Tivemos um dia ótimo hoje, por que está me dispensando?— Encarei-a ofendido.

—Não é o caso de dispensar, leãozinho. É um caso de sensatez. Estou falando de amanhã. — Esclareceu cansada.

Algo torceu em meu estômago, uma ansiedade repentina que fez meu coração acelerar antecipando a perda.

—Por que esse ar de despedida agora? —Acusei-a perdido.

—Por tudo, Edward. Analisa os outros fins de semana e este. Depois que você provou para mim que é irresistível, acabou o interesse sexual. Não sou mais novidade. Não sou experiente e não tenho como te manter interessado. —Apontou com objetividade. Abri a boca perplexo com seu fatalismo e segurei seus ombros.

—De onde você tirou essa ideia que eu perdi o interesse?

Ela desviou o olhar e mordeu os lábios, nervosa.

—Ontem... Você não quis. — Murmurou hesitante. —Hoje também você não fez a mínima questão de fazer am... Sexo comigo quando eu terminei o banho. Se fossem dias atrás, você não perderia a oportunidade.

Chocado com a gravidade da situação, soltei os seus ombros e dei um passo atrás. A culpa me corroeu por ter feito-a julgar seu poder feminino. Deus, fazer sexo com ela foi minha maior realização sexual! Ela foi naturalmente deliciosa, quente, receptiva. Do meu número. Nenhuma dúvida ou estupidez poderia ter gerado incerteza nela. Não é justo que, por um desequilíbrio meu, por pensar em Isy direto, ela fique autoconsciente.

Sem saber como atuar, mas disposto a desfazer qualquer mal entendido, aproximei-me novamente e surpreendi-a cobrindo seus lábios, partindo sua boca com minha língua. Ela respondeu cautelosa, abriu a boca minimamente e acariciou minha língua com a sua. Não demorou que eu sentisse a eletricidade me percorrer, a excitação rastejar na pélvis.

Encostei-a ao carro, busquei mais espaço em sua boca, ela ofegou, se entregou mais e enfiou os dedos em meu cabelo. Joguei a reserva para o alto, levantei a barra de sua blusa e entrei com a mão, direto para seus seios nus. Ela estremeceu quando fechei em concha e apertei o bico nos dedos.

—Você não precisa provar nada. — Ouvi um som sufocado de seus lábios.

—Preciso sim... E não é sobre mim.

Peguei sua mão e a fiz tocar minha ereção por cima do moletom. Gemi em sua boca quando ela acariciou. Leãozinho, empolgado, contorceu-se em sua mão, reclamando por eu ter perdido-a no fim de semana. Argh, leãozinho não pensava mesmo. Nunca iria entender o motivo por eu ter me mantido reservado.

Ainda beijando-a, abri a porta do carro, empurrei-a para dentro e a fiz sentar, ao tempo que deitei o banco. Ofegante, fechei a porta, apoiei o joelho no banco, ergui a barra de sua blusa e passei por sua cabeça, deixando-a exposta.

—Uh, lindos!—Elogiei com os olhos vidrados em seus seios que subiam e desciam junto à respiração arfante. —Mais lindos ainda em minha boca. — Desci a boca em seus seios e os beijei, um e outro. Chupei o bico, prendi-o em meus dentes e mamei como um gato, massageando o outro com a mão. Ela choramingou e puxou minha cabeça. Entrei uma mão dentro de sua calça e inspecionei sua _chana_. —Hmmm, sempre quente, Cygne. — Aplaudi rouco, ela contorceu-se e gemeu, empurrando sutilmente o quadril em minha mão. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

Droga, _leãozinho_, estávamos em missão de paz aqui. Não era porque ela estava quente e molhada que a gente iria se enfiar cegamente.

—Leãozinho... —Ela gemeu. —Alguém pode vir na garagem... Empregados.

Expus seu clitóris e persuadi-o com o polegar. Ela arqueou para trás.

—Os vidros são escuros. —Tranquilizei-a, sem conseguir mais pensar em nada, além de que adorava vê-la daquele jeito, ofegante, pedindo para ser pega de jeito. —Você sente o que faz comigo?— Beijei suas costelas e baixei devagar sua calça de elástico. Ela levantou um pouco do banco e deixou a calça descer para seus pés. —Eu sou louco por você, Bella.

—Quero você. —Soprou visivelmente atormentada, com a boca aberta de excitação.

—Não precisa pedir de novo, gatinha. —Aprovei rindo e inverti nossas posições.

Sofrer devia ser um hobby para mim, só pode. Poderia muito bem levá-la para o quarto e traçá-la em minha cama. Entretanto, preferi enfrentar as manobras acrobáticas de um carro.

—Você acha mesmo que eu perdi o interesse em você?— Desci um pouco meu moletom e libertei minha ereção escandalosamente latejante. —Senta aqui que você vai ver. — Ameacei malicioso, afastei sua calcinha de lado, posicionei-me em sua entrada e a esperei roçando a cabeça.

Olhamos juntos para baixo, ela estremeceu e começou a baixar dramaticamente. Travei o maxilar, congelei no lugar e senti seus lábios molhados nos meus, lambendo minha boca, ao tempo que eu me enfiava centímetro por centímetro dentro dela. O prazer de ser enjaulado, domado, amansado em seu interior era inexplicável. Seu sexo espremeu e chupou meu invasor tamanho com terna recepção. Ela grunhiu em minha boca e buscou ar. Cravei os dedos no seu traseiro cheio e impulsionei o quadril acima, entrando totalmente. Trememos com a emoção dos primeiros segundos.

—Sente isso, Bella?—Questionei com dificuldade, rodeei sua cintura com o braço e a fiz rebolar, mordendo agora o seu queixo. — Nada supera essa necessidade primal de você. — Ofeguei e lambi seu pescoço, subindo devagar até atrás de sua orelha. —Você é naturalmente gostosa. Feita exatamente para mim. — Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ela deu pequenas movidas para frente e para trás. —Isso... Está bem treinada, gatinha. —Aprovei-a e apertei seu seio com uma mão, sentindo profunda ternura, o que ocasionava respostas físicas intensas. —Você não sabe o que faz comigo. — Desci minha mão e cresci os incentivos, dedilhando em seu clitóris, inclinei e abocanhei seus seios novamente, chupando, brincando com a língua no bico. Ela enfiou a língua em meu ouvido.

_É louca? Se continuar selvagem assim eu não agüento muito! _Tremi, as paredes de seu sexo aferraram-se e me puxaram gulosamente outra vez. _Deus. _O ar ficou rarefeito. Meu controle se ia. Continuei manipulando-a, entrando, saindo, me esforçando.

Ela estremeceu, seus olhos abriram-se, e ela prendeu o ar enquanto seu sexo contraía, enforcava.

—Isso, vem pra mim. — Cantarolei. Ela gemeu longamente, sacudiu-se e ofegou compulsivamente, apertando minhas coxas com as suas, o corpo inclinado para trás.

Assisti maravilhado seu expressivo orgasmo, e isso foi o estopim para que minha liberação subisse. Meu cérebro ficou em branco, golpeei impaciente, sentindo-a ainda estremecer a cada estocada, abri minha boca sobre seu ombro e fechei os olhos. A explosão de sensações começou nas coxas, o orgasmo entorpeceu o meu cérebro, e eu gemi, subitamente tonto, derramando até a última gota.

Após ter o cataclismo sob controle, beijei preguiçosamente sua boca, deslizando os dedos em sua coluna para confortá-la. Exausta, ela debruçou-se lânguida no meu ombro. O tempo pareceu parar. A certeza de que nós dois éramos certo juntos inundou meu peito.

Preguiçosa, ela se afastou do contato, ocasionando um protesto em leãozinho pela perda do abrigo; sentou no outro banco e começou a vestir a blusa. _Como assim? Nada de ficar me alisando pós-sexo, de ficar conversando abraçadinhos? Namorados fazem isso, não fazem?_

—Eu vi preservativos no console... Por que não usou?— Perguntou direta.

—Porque não quis. —Esclareci como óbvio. — Você quem vai cuidar das prevenções por aqui. — Ressaltei, fazendo alusão ao meu pedido semana passada de que ela usasse anticoncepcional.

—Mas eu ainda não comecei a tomar. — Informou apreensiva.

—Tudo bem. Tome a pílula do dia seguinte amanhã de novo. — Dei de ombros indiferente e abri o porta-luvas para pegar lenços de papel.

—Er, preciso te falar uma coisa... —Começou hesitante. — Eu não consegui tomar domingo... Eu não pude sair para comprar e não tive coragem de pedir para o Jazz fazer isso.

Fiquei repentinamente tenso e olhei-a alarmado. Ela desviou o olhar. Antes que eu a acusasse, ela continuou.

—Eu tomei umas ervas que minha criad... Empregada me deu para evitar concepção. —Explicou neutra. —Se elas não derem certo, não precisa se preocupar com nada... —Disse evasiva.

—O que você está tentando dizer?— Entrecerrei os olhos desconfiado.

Ela parecia tensa, pegou a calça no chão e vestiu silenciosa para ganhar tempo.

—Nada. Só que daqui uns dias cada um vai para o seu lado, e eu não pretendo te importunar. — Tentou parecer displicente, mas sua voz a traiu, saindo nervosa.

—Bella, do que estamos falando?— Pressionei. Não podia acreditar no que meus ouvidos ouviam.

—Nada, Edward... Não tem possibilidade. Esquece. — Emendou ansiosa.

—Bella, nem pense em fugir do assunto. — Encarei-a sério. —O que quis dizer como esse negócio de não me importunar?

Ela ficou calada um tempo, suspirou rendida e olhou para fora do vidro.

—Er, eu só estava pensando que, como em breve os bens da minha mãe serão desbloqueados - isso se tudo de certo na Justiça -, e eu vou poder ir embora deste país e recomeçar de novo em um lugar diferente, não seria ruim ter uma companhia, de preferência que essa companhia fosse uma lembrança de nós dois; uma prova de que podemos sonhar, de que nós dois um dia existiu. — Esclareceu inexpressiva.

Não prestei atenção ao que ela disse sobre porra de Justiça, só ao que ela disse ao fim. Fechei as mãos em punho e senti meu sangue ferver de irritação, paralelamente uma dor lancinante atravessou meu peito pela traição antecipada.

—Você cogitou a ideia de ter um filho meu sem que eu soubesse?— Questionei entre dentes com olhar perigoso.

Ela alarmou-se e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

—Não. Não é isso!

—Então por que estava dizendo que iria sumir com um filho meu?— Inquiri, ainda encarando-a.

Ela entrou na defensiva e ficou ereta no banco, com postura beligerante.

—Você está falando como se eu tivesse planejado algo assim, e eu não planejei. —Defendeu-se como uma tigresa.

—Como não planejou? Você disse que...

—Edward, é melhor não completar o que está pensando... — Interrompeu desafiadora. —Eu não estou nem aí se esse seu limitado complexo de superioridade te impede de pensar. Não pense que sou como as outras Maria chuteiras que granjeariam seu esperma de ouro no mercado negro para dar golpes da barriga milionários, Lyon! —Cuspiu meu nome ofensivamente. —Não me acuse de ter planejado isso... Podíamos, nós dois, termos comprado a pílula no sábado. Entretanto, você preferiu isentar-se de responsabilidades. Se você não pode ir a uma farmácia, eu também não posso! — Disse nervosa, deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. —Seria um acaso ficar grávida, Edward. Só que eu tenho que ter equilíbrio o bastante para lidar com qualquer probabilidade de erro. Eu sei muito bem que você não cogita a ideia de ser pai, portanto, eu simplesmente assumiria e me viraria com _MEU_ filho. Você não teria nenhuma obrigação de vínculo com ele, assim como você não tem obrigações comigo. — Enfatizou segura.

As palavras travaram em minha garganta. Respirei fundo e esfreguei minha testa. Seu tom depreciativo aludido à minha personalidade doeu. Merda, eu queria que ela depositasse alguma confiança em mim e parasse de me excluir de seus planos. Mas como poderia tranqüilizá-la e me comprometer a ampará-la caso ela ficasse grávida se eu não sabia nada sobre meu futuro? Se não sabia _quem _eu realmente queria?

Um silêncio opressivo nos envolveu. Fui puxado do meu distanciamento quando a ouvi discar um número.

—Oi... Você pode vir me buscar?— Sussurrou com a voz triste — Na casa dele... Se você puder, eu prefiro agora... Não fala assim dele, Jazz... Quando você chegar, conversamos. — Ela desligou, e eu olhei atentamente para ela.

—Qual é a do Hale comigo?

—Não é você. Sou eu. —Defendeu-o e deitou a nuca no encosto de olhos fechados, isolando-se da minha presença.

Dez minutos depois de distância entre nós, um Audi chegou cantando pneu e uma Alice irritada desceu.

—Que droga, Edward! Pensei que você tivesse mudado e parado de brincar com a cara das meninas! — Alice culpou quando desci. Bella desceu pela porta do motorista.

—Cuida da sua vida, Alice!— Ataquei e segui Bella.

—Deixa ela, Cullen!— Hale protestou quando peguei no braço de Bella para impedi-la de sair do portão. —Se não soltá-la, vou te quebrar!— Ameaçou hostil.

Bella se soltou da minha mão e se aproximou dele alarmada.

—Para, Jazz. —Pôs-se entre nós dois.

—Bella, você disse que iria só se divertir, e isso não é mais diversão. —Apontou para nós dois. — Todos os dias que vocês se vêem você fica arrasada!— Discutiam como se não tivessem platéia.

—Ele não tem culpa se eu me envolvi. — Ela puxou o braço dele e caminharam rumo ao carro. Antes que ela entrasse no lado do passageiro, alcancei-a e a segurei novamente pelo braço, encostando-a bruscamente contra a porta.

—Pelo amor de Deus, você quer me enlouquecer?! —Eu rosnei alterado. —Essa relação está me deixando louco!— Acusei. Ela baixou o olhar. Suspirei e segurei sua nuca.

—Solta ela, Cullen. — Hale ligou o carro e acelerou forte, fazendo o motor roncar alto.

Alice assistia a cena do portão, de braços cruzados. Levantei o queixo de Bella e encostei nossas testas.

—Só você que não percebeu ainda, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você escapar de mim. —Declarei inundado de convicção. — Queira o mundo ou não, você já é minha. Não vou permitir que nada me distancie de você. — Encostei meus lábios nos seus e dei alguns selinhos, conciliador. —Outra coisa, se você quer um filho meu, eu não me importo. Só acho muito cedo. Porém, se vier, será nosso, não seu. — Ressaltei de guarda baixa. —Se não vier agora, podemos continuar fazendo um pedacinho dele por dia... —Brinquei e arrastei cheio de promessas minha pélvis na sua. —Inclusive, se você dormir comigo, podemos subir e fazer os pezinhos. — Propus solene. Ela rendeu-se e riu. —Agora vou te falar o mais importante. E isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem— Segurei seu rosto em minha mão. —Aprenda a se despedir do seu _pinto de ouro_ aqui. Você usa e abusa de mim depois vai embora como se eu fosse uma puta que se come na beira de estrada! Nada disso. Eu quero beijos quentes na sua chegada e na sua saída, quero declarações de saudade e despedidas melosas. — Exigi, abri sua boca com minha língua, e ela sugou devagar, sorrindo em meus lábios. —O que é tão divertido?

—Te adoro exatamente assim. —Ela declarou mansa.

Apertei suas costas, encostei-me ao seu corpo, e ela buscou fervorosamente meus lábios.

—Eu te quero, minha gata teimosa que adora mostrar as unhas. —Dei selinhos no canto de sua boca. —Tenha uma boa semana. Assista seu ídolo gostoso jogar sábado porque quando eu fizer um gol vou mandar um beijo para você. — Prometi. Hale desligou o carro e desceu ao ver nós dois grudados e reconciliados. Continuei com minhas imposições. —Vou te ligar na semana e você vai atender. Isso também não é um pedido. Você vai me mandar mensagem todos os dias dizendo que _tá_ rolando na cama e esfregando a _bichana_ pensando em mim. —Rimei zombeteiro.

—Meu Deus, que pervertido! —Ela lamentou com falso horror.

—Sou mesmo. —Admiti orgulhoso. —Continuando, você vai dizer que _tá_ beijando meu pôster pensando em mim, ou melhor, _nele_. — Apontei para baixo. —E eu não estou brincando, gatinha. Se você não fizer o que eu estou mandando, vou te castigar e te deixar sem seus recém descobertos orgasmos. E nem adianta trapacear e tentar sozinha. Só o gostosão aqui sabe como te fazer chegar. — Pisquei presunçoso e me afastei. —Agora se despeça de mim do jeito que eu te ensinei. — Exigi, de braços cruzados.

Ela sorriu, fazendo um biquinho, enlaçou o meu pescoço e beijou meu queixo.

—Boa semana, leãozinho. Vou sentir muito sua falta, principalmente do momento em que você faz gol. — Sussurrou maliciosamente, e eu olhei-a sem entender. Será que ela estava usando metáforas de orgasmos com gol? Ela continuou. —Vou torcer a cada segundo para te ver, sentir seu perfume, ouvir sua voz. Vou esperar ansiosamente o momento em que poderei acariciar seu cabelo e beijar sua boca. — Olhou em meus olhos sorrindo. —Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida.

Depois disso, sorri e encostei meus lábios nos seus, beijando-a por vários minutos. Ela era a mulher que me acendia, me enlouquecia, fazia-me perder a razão e ao mesmo tempo encontrá-la. Fazia-me ter extremos de medo, de insegurança, de dúvida. E era ela que eu queria. Agora tinha certeza.

Ela buscou ar, e eu desviei os lábios para seu pescoço, dando selinhos.

—Boa semana, gata. — Abracei-a forte. Enfim tínhamos uma despedida de verdade.

—Boa semana, leãozinho. — Ela me deu um último beijo, e eu abri a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.

Dormi sorrindo como um gato ao sol, abraçado ao travesseiro que ainda tinha resíduo do perfume dela do dia anterior. Acordei ansioso, imaginando como seria o dia perto de Isy depois do ocorrido de sexta-feira. Quando estacionei na universidade, o carro de Emmett já estava. Desci impaciente, deixei as meninas para trás e caminhei rápido para sala, temeroso de que Isy me censurasse e me rejeitasse até como amigo por causa de sexta.

Isy sentava no _nosso _lugar como se pertencesse a ele. Sorri aprovador ao encontrar seu olhar quando atravessava o corredor.

—Tudo bem?— Cumprimentei-a baixo e sentei ao seu lado.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

—Como foi o fim de semana?— Perguntei e coloquei meu bloco de anotações sobre a mesa.

Ela pegou sua caderneta e escreveu: **Foi ótimo. E o seu?**

Bom, eu poderia dizer que foi perfeito, pensei. Que passei um fim de semana com minha garota. Mas será que era certo falar de Cygne? Melhor não. Não enquanto não esclarecêssemos os pontos.

—Foi bom. — Sorri desajeitado. —No geral, aconteceram muitas coisas boas. — Respondi reticente.

—**Tem notícias do James?**

**—**Não. Alice ligou para ele ontem à noite, mas ele não atendeu. — Estiquei na cadeira, tentando parecer relaxado.

—**E você? Ligou?**

Torci os lábios desgostoso. James era o assunto que eu queria evitar.

—Estou dando um tempo para ligar. Eu não sei o que explicar para ele. —Aleguei uma desculpa.

—**Fale a verdade.** —Aconselhou.

**—**Que verdade?— Arqueei a sobrancelha curioso com sua opinião.

—**Que aquilo que ele viu sexta foi um erro. Que foi insignificante.** —Balançou os ombros.

**—**Não significou nada para você?— Pressionei-a incrédulo. Ela moveu-se inquieta na cadeira.

—**Não...**** Você tem sua vida, seu mundo.** **Eu nem devia estar aqui. Eu sou um erro na sua vida. —** Escreveu após um suspiro.

—Você não é um erro, Isy. Você é muito importante para mim. Eu adoro sua companhia.

—**Tudo bem, pode ser que como sua amiga eu não seja um erro. Porém, sexta não significa nada. Não pode significar. Eu não seria o tipo de relacionamento para você, portanto o ideal é esquecer aquilo.**

Olhei-a contrariado, mesmo sabendo que não poderia querer mais que isso.Porém, eu não queria que ela falasse de si com esse julgamento.

—Por que você está falando assim?— Resmunguei chateado.

—**Você não vê o que eu significo? Eu significo problema**.

Inclinei sobre a mesa e apoiei os meus cotovelos para ficar mais perto.

—Eu não me importo com isso. Se eu percebesse que daríamos certo e se... — Hesitei e levantei mentalmente a possibilidade de tudo ser de outro jeito. —Se eu estivesse sozinho agora, eu não ligaria de enfrentar qualquer problema para ficar com você. — Disse sinceramente. Ela me encarou de um jeito familiar.

—**Edward, não precisa falar coisas para me deixar bem. Eu significo perigo, segredos, frustrações. Nunca serviria para você.**

**—**Por que você fala isso? Você sabe muito bem que tenho uma garota que querendo ou não é uma ligação perigosa. Ela tem um cara que a sustenta e caso ele descubra sobre nós, poderia gerar um escândalo. No entanto, eu insisto em tê-la. — Elucidei pausado.

—**Então se você não a tivesse, você poderia pensar em ficar comigo? Mesmo sabendo o que teria que enfrentar, como: sua família, a sociedade, os jornais, a memória do seu pai?**

**—**O que a memória do meu pai tem a ver com você?— Peguei sua mão e acolhi dentro da minha, encaixando as palmas. Eu queria tirar a luva e ter a intimidade de tocá-la.

Ela suspirou e levantou os ombros nervosa.

—**Seu pai defendia judeus. Ele não aceitaria que você se relacionasse comigo. —** Escreveu com tanta convicção que deixou uma sugestão sutil no ar, como se o conhecesse.

Respirei fundo, nostálgico ao lembrar o idealismo do general com relação às guerras religiosas.

—Meu pai mudaria seus conceitos se conhecesse você. —Comentei pesaroso.

O ar ficou pesado. Um muro denso de cultura e história nos separava. Suspendemos a conversa num acordo tácito e direcionamos a atenção para o que o Mestre instruía. Um tempo depois, ela pegou meu bloquinho e voltou a escrever.

—**Enquanto você quiser uma amiga, eu estarei aqui para você.** —Prometeu. Assenti incomodado com a despedida nas entrelinhas. Não gostei disso. Todo mundo ia se despedir de mim agora?

Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal entre nós no decorrer da manhã. A amizade fluía normalmente. Todavia, vez ou outra eu me pegava pensando na textura de sua pele, no gosto, no seu perfume. Culpava-me automaticamente, colocava os pensamentos no lugar e tentava ao máximo vê-la somente como amiga.

À noite, cheguei do treino, tomei banho e deitei na cama com o celular na mão. Uma chamada não atendida de Cygne estava registrada. Com um sorriso, apertei send e liguei de volta.

—_Oi_. — Atendeu no segundo toque com a voz melodiosa.

—Oi, gata. Já beijou meu pôster hoje?— Brinquei.

—_Não. Queria beijar você_. — Respondeu direta.

Deitei de lado na cama contente e abracei o travesseiro, me sentindo um gatinho domado tomando leite em sua mão.

—Posso te beijar todos os dias, se você quiser... — Ressaltei sugestivamente.

—_Edward, não vamos falar sobre isso_. — Pediu carinhosamente. —_Deixe o amanhã no amanhã._

—Bella, eu não te entendo. —Repreendi sério. — A única solução para você é aceitar o que eu propus. Eu não vou aceitar muito tempo essa situação de segredos, de relacionamento escondido. Eu queria estar com você agora. — Reclamei.

—_Por favor, não me faça tomar decisões precipitadas. Deixe-me viver um dia por vez_. — Murmurou docemente.

—E eu? Eu queria você aqui. — Pressionei dramático, me sentindo um adolescente teimoso em sua primeira paixão.

—_Pra quê?_

—Você sabe pra quê. — Insinuei maliciosamente. —Iria te devorar pedacinho por pedacinho. Eu não dou viagem perdida.

—_Mas sábado você deu. —_ Acusou mordaz. Eu lembrei o porquê, e a culpa cresceu.

—Sábado eu estava... — Não encontrei uma desculpa eficaz e calei.

—_Leãozinho... —_ Sussurrou, desviando a atenção. —_Eu adoraria dormir com você. Adoraria acordar com seu cheiro em meu nariz, com seu calor em minhas costas._ —Declarou simplesmente.

Sorri enternecido. Uma pressão forte em meu peito afirmou meus sentimentos por ela.

—Bom, é lógico que você não teria só meu calor em suas costas. Tem uma pessoa intrometida que fica esfregando a fuça em você de manhã, te adulando. Já sentiu? _Ele_ também adora acordar com seu cheiro no nariz. — Insinuei zombeteiramente.

Ela sorriu alto. —_Puxa vida, você não fala uma palavra séria comigo_!— Ralhou divertida. Eu sorri adorando o som do seu sorriso. —_Que bom que você voltou ao normal hoje. No fim de semana você estava tão quietinho_. —Lembrou.

—Eu estava com uns problemas, mas resolvi. — Justifiquei. Pelo menos eu achava que tivesse resolvido agora que Isy deixou claro que aquilo não significou nada e que éramos só amigos.

—_Você quer falar deles_?— Propôs, e eu ponderei por segundos a sugestão. Não me sentia à vontade. Eu não podia falar do meu irmão, nem do que ele tinha presenciado. Não poderia falar da muçulmana em minha vida. Também não poderia falar que minha mãe viajava com um sheik comprometido com minha amiga.

Suspirei.

—Não. Não quero perder você com assuntos insignificantes.

—_Ah, então tá bom_. — Ela bocejou. —_Eu estou cansada. Você chega muito tarde. Acho que já vou dormir_.

—Ok, valeu pela ligação. Isso é sinal que você está na minha. — Sorri provocador.

—_Ai, ai, você é um poço de convencimento._

—Está reclamando?

—_Não. Eu gosto de você assim. Acho que não há nada em você que eu não goste. Só a sua possessão que me deixa irritada._

—Se eu estivesse mais seguro, seria menos possessivo. —Acusei.

—_Chega. Não vamos começar esse assunto._ —Interveio séria. —_ Foi ótimo falar com você antes de dormir. Um beijo em você_. —Bajulou.

—Eu não quero só um beijo. Quero beijos grandes, mordidas, lambidas, chupadas. — Cobrei manhoso, movi de lado na cama e leãozinho me cutucou, acenando que também queria. Rolei os olhos para ele, o ignorando. Eu tinha que ser romântico para ganhar a mina, não hormonal. Assim, amarrá-la-ia em minha cama e eu e _ele_ sairíamos ganhando.

—Então feche os olhos e me imagine ai. — Ela sugeriu com um sussurro sedutor. Leãozinho franziu o cenho. —Eu adoraria te beijar... —Ela adicionou.

Leãzinho saltou com a ideia. Obviamente se eu a imaginasse aqui, ele teria alguma atenção.

_Ganancioso._

—Eu não iria só te beijar. — Avisei, desci a mão ao short, libertei meu pervertido amigo e o acariciei. Ele agora não iria me deixar em paz. —Eu iria te beijar todinha, depois iria fazer uma coisa que adorei fazer...

—O quê?— Simulou inocência.

—Iria te demarcar com o leite do leão. Assim macho nenhum nunca mais te beiraria. Estaria reivindicada e fora dos limites. De longe qualquer um saberia que você tem dono. —Liguei o viva-voz do celular, rodeei leãozinho e iniciei uma massagem constante, subindo e descendo a mão. — Faz bem pra pele, sabia? Você podia passar no rosto de vez em quando. —Zombei.

—Hmmm, estou realmente precisando de um hidratante. — Sussurrou provocadora. Dei um gemido ao ler seu tom insinuante.

—Bandida... Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo?

—Não. — Murmurou com falsa ingenuidade.

—Resolvendo com a mão algo que será sua obrigação resolver toda noite.

Ela calou-se. Sempre que eu a pressionava sobre futuro ela retesava. Dei-lhe um minuto e voltei a brincar.

—Agora para entretê-lo tenho que jogar futebol de cinco contra um e duas boas. —Lamentei falsamente. Ela riu deliciada. —Hmmm, ele está em frente à pequena área, sozinho, pronto pra bater o pênalti. —Anunciei descaradamente, um arrepio atravessou minha coluna e apertei os dentes. —Hmmm, delícia. Este gol é pra você, gostosa. Ah... —Meu prazer explodiu. Eu gemi e me contorci, curtindo o torpor delicioso até o último jato.

—Uau... Estou sem fôlego aqui. —Ela disse rouca. —Você não tem vergonha de fazer isso comigo do outro lado da linha, não?— Censurou fingindo recato. Estendi a mão, peguei lenços umedecidos e, depois de me limpar, inclinei para limpar o chão. Não queria que a funcionária subisse para limpar no dia seguinte e visse que agora eu era um pervertido que sujava tudo que era lugar.

—Não. E você devia ficar lisonjeada. Foi um gol pra você.

—Eu não sabia que homens eram assim: tão promiscuo. — Lastimou-se dramática, mas tinha um ar de mofa.

—Eu não era assim, Bella. Você não tem só meus sentimentos e saudade. Você tem meu corpo também.

Ela sorriu. —Já disse que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida?— Ela declarou com um suspiro contente.

—Sim. —Sorri convencido. —Você não foi. Você é a melhor. — Disse incisivamente.

Ela riu, ainda trocamos algumas palavras carinhosas, depois desligamos relutantemente, com aquele velho clichê de namoradinhos totalmente bobo, mas que eu adorei viver.

Uma nova rotina se estabeleceu. Todos os dias à noite eu passava mais de uma hora ao telefone com Cygne antes de dormir, cada dia mais enjaulado nessa paixão obsessiva. O que me surpreendia era que nunca um assunto profundo saía à superfície. Propositalmente, nem eu inseria, nem ela perguntava.

Com Isy, lamentavelmente a amizade não era mais pura entre nós. Sempre tinha certa tensão quando eu a tocava na mão, no ombro. O desejo de tocar seu pescoço por baixo do nicab formigava meus dedos. Eu reprimia heroicamente. Não podia arriscar a amizade.

Isy preocupava-se com o fato de James não aparecer. Fez-me prometer que o procuraria para me explicar. Porém, além do meu tempo ser escasso, adiava a discussão por não querer lidar com o assunto.

Quarta-feira minha mãe chegou de viagem, perguntou por James, mas pareceu aliviada pela falta de oportunidade de ele saber com quem ela viajava.

Quinta-feira, assisti à aula somente pela manhã. Almocei com Jake, meu agente, com o diretor executivo do Real Madrid e com o técnico. O encontro tinha o objetivo de acertos finais da negociação, valores pecuniários e prazos de transferência. Ao fim da conversa, o técnico sutilmente me chamou em particular para o segundo andar.

—Lyon, qualquer jogador sonha ir para meu time. — Enfatizou com postura relaxada, ao tempo que olhava fotos antigas da cidade na parede do restaurante. —Você é hoje uma das negociações mais caras do mundo... — Pontuou e andou pelo corredor. Eu o segui esperando-o desenvolver. —O negócio é o seguinte: sábado é a final da Champion. E seu futuro time não pode correr o risco de perder esse jogo. — Ele sugeriu enigmaticamente.

Observei-o perdido no primeiro instante. Só segundos depois a proposta assentou.

—Você está sugerindo que... Eu sabote o time?— Ponderei cético.

—Eu não disse isso. — Ele deu um risinho cínico. —Só digo que você tem que vestir a camisa do seu futuro time. —Ressaltou e, depois de lançar a bomba, ele desceu tranquilo. Eu sentei frente à janela sem ar. Foi por esse motivo que exigiram segredo nas negociações e descartaram coletivas para imprensa. Por isso a pressa nas negociações antes da final. Queriam garantir o campeonato. Como Liverpool ia para final com muitos pontos, só uma zebra ou sabotagem o faria perder... Com a compra, o Real resolveu dois problemas de uma vez: compraria um jogador de peso e ganharia o campeonato, caso eu resolvesse colaborar sabotando o jogo.

Desci as escadas correndo, acenei friamente para Jake na mesa com o diretor e segui perturbado para o treino do Liverpool. Jogamos reservas contra titulares num treino que era para ser divertido, com o objetivo de diminuir a pressão da final que enfrentaríamos em dois dias. Porém eu estava tenso demais para relaxar. Em casa, quebrei a rotina da semana e não liguei para Cygne. Só tinha uma pessoa que eu gostaria de conversar neste momento. Por isso acessei minha conta de e-mail e escrevi um texto enorme.

'_Boa noite, Isy. __Escrevo porque não irei te ver amanhã. Hoje estou de cabeça quente e uma opinião neutra cairia bem. Fechei o contrato com os galácticos, porém para que ele seja considerado, eu tenho que vender minha alma... Eles querem que eu entregue o jogo sábado e... Eu não sei o que fazer. Em qualquer decisão que eu tomar, estarei traindo algum time. O que fazer?'_

Enviei, tirei a roupa e segui para o banho. Ao sair, olhei para a tela e piscava uma mensagem. Vesti uma boxer e sentei em frente ao PC. Isy respondeu.

'Boa noite, Edward.

_Esta é uma decisão que só o Lyon pode tomar. Eu diria que a vida é feita de escolhas. Ponha em uma balança o que é importante para você. São tantas coisas para se pesar. Quem é o homem que vai jogar sábado? Quem é o homem que vai para o Real? Quem é o homem que está aí, indeciso? Existem diferenças entre eles? Pense em quantas personalidades tem o Edward Cullen. Pense em qual personalidade prevalecerá. O Edward mesquinho, que só pensa em si, que quer tudo para si, possessivo, egoísta... Ou o Edward compassivo, gentil, que já abriu mão de seus paradigmas em favor de outrem, mudou sua rotina em favor de alguém menos favorecida... Sim, porque um deles tem que vencer. Embora você não saiba, existe uma luta interna de dois Edward dentro de você.'_

Respirei fundo enquanto lia. Era como se ela desfiasse minha personalidade. Como uma pessoa podia me conhecer tão bem? Nesse instante mesmo, o Edward egoísta falava mais alto. Eu queria muito ir para o Real, sonhava ser o titular nº 10.

Escrevi outra mensagem.

'_Se eu pudesse pedir algo, pediria que você fosse. Você me faz ser um Edward melhor... Se tudo sair como eles planejam, provavelmente eu nem volte mais. Depois do jogo vão anunciar minha compra. E se tem algo que vou sentir falta em Liverpool será você.'_

Levantei, passei desodorante, olhei por um instante o leão e o cordeiro juntos na prateleira, acariciei distraidamente o cordeiro que ganhei dela, olhei para tela do PC e uma mensagem piscava.

_'Irei torcer que sua decisão seja a que faça melhor a você. Obrigada pela confiança. Sentirei sua falta amanhã. Boa viagem.'_

Suspirei e sorri para a tela. Uma sensação estranha rastejou quente e inchou meu peito. Eu já sentia falta antecipada dela. E não queria pensar sobre tal sentimento doce. _Não podia._

Disposto a abafar a culpa por trair Cygne sentimentalmente e me concentrar em quem eu realmente queria, escrevi uma mensagem de despedida a Isy e sucessivamente disquei o número de Cygne. Chamou cinco vezes e caiu na caixa. Atribuí isso ao fato de estar tarde. Ela devia estar dormindo. Porém, como eu iria viajar as sete da manhã, não sabia se iria falar com ela até sexta. E, como repentinamente uma furiosa saudade começou a doer, insisti e liguei novamente.

Chamou quatro vezes, ela atendeu.

—_Oi_. — A voz saiu nasalada e baixa.

—Oi, gatinha. Acordei você?— Perguntei eufórico e desliguei o PC.

—_Não. —_ Sussurrou.

—Está gripada?— Apaguei a luz, sentei na cama e acendi o abajur, em seguida deitei costas.

—_Não_. —Negou monossilábica e distante. Provavelmente estivesse grilada por eu não ter ligado mais cedo.

Resolvi me justificar.

—Eu não te liguei mais cedo porque estava, er...

—_Eu não estou te cobrando nada, Edward_. — Interrompeu incisiva. —_Sem cobranças, lembra_? —Ressaltou prática.

Merda. A semana toda ela manteve os muros baixos, agora estava na defensiva. Ignorei o comentário e decidi minar suas defesas.

—Eu queria te roubar e te levar comigo. Eu te estragaria te mimando. Deixaria você uma gatinha manhosa, feliz e realizada com o gostosão aqui. — Bajulei apaziguador. Meu Deus, como eu estava vulnerável. Meu coração doía de medo do futuro. E eu nem tinha certeza de quem sentiria mais falta. Era lamentável desejar que as duas fizessem parte da minha vida e nenhuma pudesse. Seu silêncio permaneceu por instantes. —Eu queria te levar para Espanha para fazer uma espanhola com você. — Brinquei para quebrar totalmente o gelo.

Seu silêncio foi interrompido por um sorriso fraco.

—_Ai, Edward, só você para me fazer rir._

—Você sabe o que é uma espanhola? —Fingi espanto.

—_Não. Mas imagino que não é uma criança_. — Acusou divertida.

—Não, não é. — Sorri alto. —Quer que eu te fale o que é ou quer que eu mostre pessoalmente quando você for morar comigo na Espanha? — Pressionei. Eu precisava empurrá-la a falar de nós.

Ela respirou audivelmente, cansada.

—_Você sabe que eu não vou... Er, acho que isso ficou bem claro entre nós_. — Informou séria.

Suspirei frustrado e fechei os olhos.

—Então realmente você não vai. —Salientei magoado.

—_Não_.

—Você vai preferir a vida que ele te dá... — Supus, mordaz.

—_Não_ _é questão de preferir. Nunca me foi dado o poder de escolha_.

Incorporei na cama revoltado ao ponto de esmurrar algo ou jogar o celular na parede.

—O que você é dele? Alguma propriedade? Ele te comprou?— Ataquei, indo de zero a mil de irritação num segundo e levantei, andando em seguida pelo quarto —É dinheiro? As jóias?— Insultei-a mordaz, com algo contraindo e doendo em meu estômago. Ela não retrucou. — Quanto você vale? Eu compro o seu passe!— Aumentei o tom, exigindo uma resposta. —Eu tenho muito dinheiro, Bella... Fala qual o seu preço?— Provoquei-a para atenuar a dor da rejeição. Ouvi um soluço distante, e a porra do meu peito doeu. Parei encostado à parede, frustrado. Tentei controlar a respiração e abaixei o tom. —Eu faço o que for... Só, por favor... — Sentei no chão e esfreguei a nuca, nervoso. —Pare de brincar comigo, Bella. Dê um porquê lógico desse não... Eu já estou cansado de viver no escuro. — Apertei os olhos, me sentindo um merda, com uma umidade indesejada molhando meus olhos. Lutei contra isso e ficamos calados por segundos, somente a nossa respiração sendo ouvida.

—_Até mais, Edward_. — Murmurou baixinho.

—Bella, se você desligar a porra desse telefone eu juro que sigo o Hale, que está lá em baixo com Alice, e vou até sua casa fazer um escândalo na porta até aparecer a imprensa. É isso que você quer? Eu não me importo de gritar para o mundo que você é minha, porra! Vamos ver se o corno do pai do Hale vai te querer depois disso. — Ameacei sério.

—_Você não faria isso_. — Alarmou-se.

—Você que pensa! — Desafiei.

Ela ficou um tempo calada.

—_O que você quer_?— Questionou vencida.

—Que você se explique, que se abra, que seja sincera comigo.

Ela respirou fundo, trêmula.

—_Você acha que eu não queria poder ser sincera...? Sim, eu queria... Mas para que eu falaria_? —Questionou desolada.

—Para me tirar do escuro. Para eu saber se o problema está mim. —Expliquei vulnerável.

—O problema não está em você, leãozinho... Você é perfeito para mim. Até suas atitudes de homem das cavernas me deixam fascinada, desejando poder viver isso... — Ela suspirou e ficou um tempo calada. —Mas não dá mais certo. Já deu. Nós nos divertimos. Foi bom enquanto durou. Único enquanto durou. Só estávamos adiando o inevitável. E este é o momento. A oportunidade enquanto há tempo. Você agora vai seguir sua vida, eu também vou enfrentar meu destino. —Enumerou imparcial.

—Então é isso. Se eu for embora, nós dois já éramos. — Evidenciei desgostoso. Ouvi somente silêncio do outro lado. —Responde, Bella. — Exigi.

—É isso. — Afirmou.

—E se eu ficar, você fica comigo?— Tentei uma última chance. Deus, era desesperador insistir assim, falta de amor próprio. Mas eu não podia evitar.

—Não. — Negou, e pensei ter ouvido um soluço sufocado.

—Não mesmo?— Murmurei desacreditado. Não podia ser verdade. Nunca fui dispensado!

—Não. —Repetiu convicta.

—Ok— Respirei fundo, ignorando a dor. —Então me deseje boa sorte. — Segurei-me a uma despedida leve.

—Boa sorte, leãozinho. —Desejou cálida, o que me confundiu. — Liverpool vai ficar tediosa sem você. — Declarou docemente.

Puta que pariu, ninguém me alertou que paixão doía assim! Se eu soubesse dessa porra sufocante tinha me protegido.

—Até mais, Bella. A gente se vê.

Desliguei antes que lhe implorasse mais uma vez. Apaguei a luz, deitei de bruços e, pela primeira vez na vida, senti a dor de uma lágrima. Tudo doeu. A mudança, a dúvida, a pressão, rejeição... Principalmente a dor de descobrir que não podia ter tudo que queria...

Quando o dia amanheceu, o Edward antigo acordou e emergiu, visando somente a si e o próprio futuro.

A viagem de avião para Espanha durou duas horas. Por volta de dez da manhã deixamos o hotel em Madrid e fomos treinar no campo do estádio para nos habituar com a grama e clima. Protegido por um muro emocional, em todo o tempo eu observava apático meu time... O time que eu iria trair.

Sábado, o estádio superlotou-se com cores e bandeiras. De um lado a torcida vermelha do Liverpool agitava. Do outro a torcida do Real. No primeiro tempo de jogo eu me senti flutuando na irrealidade. Não sabia quem eu era. Não fiz nada por meu time. Errei lances de propósito.

No intervalo o time esperou que, como capitão do time, eu falasse algo motivador, uma vez que chegamos com vantagem e perdíamos de dois a zero. Eu me calei.

—O que há, irmão, que você está essa mosca morta?— Rilley questionou-me em particular no silencioso vestiário cheio de jogadores cabisbaixos.

—Bella terminou comigo. — Confessei. Era uma desculpa razoável para minha apatia.

—Bola para frente. — Ele bateu em meus ombros. —Mas tudo bem. Eu entendo. Vou tentar buscar esse gol _pra _nós. Viemos aqui foi pra levar esse título!— Ele me abraçou empolgado e voltamos para o campo.

Ao pisar em campo, meus olhos foram atraídos para cabelos vermelhos na arquibancada. Entrecerrei os olhos e fiz sombra com a mão para proteger do sol.

—Rilley, vê se eu _tô_ vendo coisas. —Chamei-o. Ela abraçava o próprio corpo, usava óculos de sol, mas não usava capuz. — Aquela pessoa na sexta fileira da área vip é Bella?— Perguntei esperançoso. Ele ergueu os olhos curioso.

—É. — Assentiu sorrindo.

Controlando a súbita euforia, sorri disfarçadamente e voltei a andar para o centro do campo, evitando acenar para ela. Olhei-a novamente de viés, e seu sorriso tímido encheu meu coração.

—Sorriso idiota no rosto vai jogar melhor no segundo tempo agora?— Gracejou Rilley e bateu em minha nuca. Eu sorri sem graça.

—Eu não tenho sorriso idiota. — Fingi contrariedade.

—Não. Não é só um sorriso idiota qualquer. É sorriso idiota apaixonado.

Após o momento de descontração, o juiz iniciou o jogo. A seguir, deparei-me com uma luta interna. Embora tivesse que me manter neutro, não conseguia mais assistir parado meu time perder depois de uma temporada tão vitoriosa. Obedeci meu lado sensato, armei jogadas com Hale e Rilley e fizemos um gol. O jogo esquentou, com ambos os times agitados. E como tínhamos trazido uma vantagem do último jogo, 2x1 nos favorecia. Contudo, nos últimos dez minutos, o Real fez mais um gol, completando 3 x 1. Os pontos na tabela geral ficaram empatados. A partida iria para prorrogação e pênaltis.

A prorrogação gerou estresse e pressão na equipe. Partimos para aos pênaltis numa disputa acirrada, ponto a ponto. Um coro se fez pela torcida do Liverpool no momento em que o goleiro do nosso time agarrou a bola do pênalti cobrada pelo time adversário, lance aquele que nos colocava à frente da final da liga dos campeões da Europa... O próximo e, quem sabe, o último a bater o pênalti seria eu...

A pressão cresceu em meu peito. Se acertasse, o que era 90% de chance, meu time seria o campeão. Se errasse, o Real Madri ainda teria chance de ganhar aquela disputa.

—Vai lá, Capitão!

Os dez integrantes do meu time abraçaram-se ombro a ombro, incentivando-me enquanto eu caminhava rumo ao centro da meia lua, em frente à baliza. Minha pulsação corria, o suor descia lento e frio, e meu estômago se revirava como briga de gato.

Ansioso, virei o rosto e olhei para a arquibancada, encontrando os olhos intensos de Cygne. Sua postura era serena, mas ela roia as unhas em sinal de tensão. Seus olhos azuis fitavam-me como se soubesse qual era o meu dilema, ela parecia ler minha alma, parecia pressentir tudo que acontecia em meu solitário mundo... Mas ela não podia saber. Eu só tinha falado sobre isso com Isy. Suspirei e dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso, tentando mostrar-lhe o quanto estava grato por ela ter vindo. E depois teria que perguntá-la como ela conseguiu vir. Aliás, não adiantava perguntar. Ela nunca dava uma resposta clara!

Concentrado, fixei meus olhos à frente e deparei-me com o olhar cínico do goleiro do time adversário, que deu um risinho sarcástico de quem contava que eu estivesse comprado e não iria fazer o mínimo esforço para agarrar minha bola.

E eu não queria errar. Queria ser um Edward melhor. O Edward de Isy.

Deus, desejava ardentemente que Isy estivesse ali... Era difícil pensar sobre isso: por que eu queria ter as duas próximas, quando não tinha nenhuma da maneira que eu queria? Mas, e se eu pudesse ficar com alguma delas, quem eu escolheria?

A culpa pela dúvida atingiu-me. O que faltava em uma que era completado pela outra?

Lógico que as duas são intrigantes e misteriosas, porém com diferenças exorbitantes. Uma me deixa louco, possessivo, atiçado; com a outra há cumplicidade e ternura. Ela me transmite paz. É minha confidente e amiga...

Só amiga?

Essa é uma pergunta sem respostas que cada dia mais me deixa confuso. O que posso fazer se as duas inflam meu peito e acendem meu corpo do mesmo jeito, de forma que nenhuma mulher já fez?

Tentando me concentrar no jogo, balancei a cabeça e mirei novamente a trave. Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas assim como minha vida, eu estava em uma encruzilhada.

—Vai lá, Lyon! Depende de você. — O técnico gritou, e todo o time ficou em pé, esperando meu chute certeiro.

E agora? Eu iria trair meu time, meus colegas, minha ideologia em função da proposta bilionária? Iria errar aquele gol, propositalmente? Ou faria aquilo que sabia fazer: mirar o gol e acertar aquele Pênalti?

Se acertasse, iria perder a chance de ir para o time mais bem cotado do mundo, Real Madrid, porém honraria minha camisa e o meu time, além dos meus colegas de time que tanto sonhavam com aquele título.

Novamente, o coro se fez alto na multidão. Levantei mais uma vez o olhar para a arquibancada e algo chamou a atenção dos meus olhos. Meu coração se acelerou mais ainda. Com a burca preta, Isy apertava-se entre alguns torcedores, ao lado do sheik e Emmett. E recebia olhares de desprezo. Eu queria poder protegê-la. Para ela era um sacrifício estar aqui. E obviamente o fez por mim.

De uma distância significante, pude ver que ela olhava em minha direção, porém, naquela maldita roupa completamente fechada, eu não conseguia ver seus olhos, castanhos claros.

Ansioso, segurei o olhar e vislumbrei a encruzilhada da minha vida. Eu tinha que decidir. Eu a queria para mim, ainda que ela fosse noiva. E queria Cygne. _Deus! _Ela acenou um tímido mover com as mãos enluvadas, e eu sorri, receptivo.

Em seguida, respirei fundo, olhei novamente para frente e, decidido, fixei-me no lance a seguir.

Minha vida era um completo jogo. Estava entre a razão e a emoção... O errado e o proibido...Entre a lealdade e a traição. Duplas decisões. Duplos destinos. Uma decisão. Um futuro.

O barulho aumentou... A multidão gritava e se levantava em ola. Decidido, foquei a área do gol, encarei o goleiro, mirei, respirei fundo, corri e chutei... Enfim eu decidiria parte de minha vida.

**Olá, leitores.**

**Obrigada por ler.**

**Quem tiver com pressa, passa no meu grupo no facebook que a gente disponibiliza a estória.**

**Bjks**


	12. Capítulo 12- Enigmas II

**Capítulo – Enigmas 2**

O goleiro ainda tentou defender a bola do meu pênalti, porém, ela seguiu a trajetória contrária de sua defesa e balançou a rede fortemente. Gritos, coros e fogos de artifício foram tudo que ouvi a seguir.

Rilley pulou em cima de mim e gritou eufórico:

—É nosso! O título é nosso!

Fumaça vermelha encheu o ar. Meu corpo foi erguido do chão e jogaram-me para cima, Rilley e outros jogadores. Sorri alto. A realização em ter feito a escolha correta foi inexplicável. As comemorações continuaram, olhei para Cygne sorridente e contive o desejo aterrador de lhe jogar um exibicionista beijo que seria capturado por todas as câmeras do mundo. Apenas dividi sorrisos gratos e extasiados entre ela e minha doce Isy, que estava alguns degraus abaixo.

Rilley me abraçou pelo ombro e sorria como criança enquanto caminhávamos para o pódio onde seria a premiação. Refleti sobre o que me aguardava depois do que fiz. A consequência da minha escolha seria a perda da oportunidade de vir para Espanha. Entretanto, ao contrário do que era lógico, eu não estava decepcionado. No íntimo sentia certo alívio.

Cygne sumiu de vistas ao tempo que Isy deixou a arquibancada acompanhada somente por Emmett. Suspirei, lembrando que segunda-feira minha rotina com Isy se repetiria. Eu estava feliz.

Subi o pódio, recebi a taça e seguidamente a ergui para meus colegas de time atrás de mim. Eles ovacionaram e ergueram os punhos no ar comemorando eufóricos. Pela primeira vez na vida eu sentia orgulho de algo que fiz.

Terminadas as comemorações em campo, me dirigi ao vestiário, tomei banho e subi com Rilley para a área de recepção, pronto para coletiva que daria à imprensa junto ao técnico do Liverpool, Marcus. Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar minha mãe e irmã entre as diversas famílias de jogadores do Liverpool. Rosalie não veio.

Abracei-as, elas me parabenizaram, a seguir Alice foi até Hale, que tinha acabado de subir do vestiário.

—Você vai dar entrevista agora, _né_?— Minha mãe perguntou e arrumou meu cabelo, tirando-o do olho.

—Sim. — Assenti.

Um arrepio estranho me atravessou. Aquela tensão de um macho reprodutor quando sabe que sua fêmea no cio está em volta. Olhei para os lados esperançoso em ver Cygne.

—Bom, eu não vou te atrapalhar. — Esme comentou ao notar minha inquietação.

Avistei minha garota de capuz, num canto isolado encostada à parede.

—Não, mãe. Você não está atrapalhando. —Tranquilizei-a, com olhar vigilante em Bella. — Que tal sairmos hoje à noite por Madrid para comemorar?— Propus grato por ela ter vindo.

Ela desviou o olhar, desconcertada.

—Er, o Coll está aqui. Ele me chamou para passear por Madrid... Eu aceitei. Imaginei que você iria se juntar a Rilley para comemorar. — Justificou hesitante.

—A noiva dele também vai?— Arqueei a sobrancelha curioso.

—Não sei. — Evadiu-se sem jeito.

Olhei Cygne e ponderei entre pleitear uma visitar a Isy no hotel onde o sheik estava hospedado com minha mãe, ou ficar com minha difícil e complicada garota que abalava o meu mundo.

Decidi pelo óbvio. Eu não ia trocar o certo pelo duvidoso.

—Então se divirta, mãe. Vou ali. — Despedi com um beijo e caminhei até Bella.

Ao prever minha aproximação, Bella desencostou da parede e completou o caminho. Fui pego de surpresa com sua atitude seguinte. Ao invés de parar passiva em minha frente, ela enlaçou meu pescoço e cobriu meus lábios afoitamente. Após o choque inicial, apertei sua cintura e correspondi ao beijo. Estremeci de felicidade ao sentir seu gosto quente e familiar, minhas células celebraram contentes o contato com seu corpo.

Antes que eu estivesse satisfeito, ela buscou ar e deitou o rosto em meu ombro.

—Parabéns!

—Obrigado. Como veio? — Questionei desentendido ao lembrar a nossa última conversa. — Por que veio?— Beijei seu cabelo e abracei-a forte, notando os olhos curiosos de familiares de jogadores sobre nós.

—Eu quis me despedir. — Explicou.

—Hmmm. — Assenti. Ela não podia saber que eu não iria mais para o Real. Não sabia que quebrei o acordo.

Ela pôs-se ao meu lado, pus meu braço sobre seu ombro e seguimos pelo corredor que nos levaria a sala de imprensa.

—Espero que essa despedida seja em minha cama. — Sugeri malicioso, segurei seu queixo e lhe dei selinhos. —Em vinte minutos termino as entrevistas e nós dois nos hospedamos em algum hotel. —Propus.

—Não, Edward. —Balançou a cabeça negando. — Eu não quero sair daqui com você. Com certeza a imprensa não vai te dar sossego. Fazemos assim, eu vou agora, pois já estou hospedada em um hotel e daqui a pouco te passo uma mensagem com o nome e endereço. Depois que você terminar, você vai para lá e aluga um quarto para você. Assim, nem os funcionários do hotel suspeitarão que estamos juntos.

—Bella, você acabou de me beijar em um local que tinha mais de sessenta pessoas. De que você tem medo?

—Não vou explicar de novo o porquê, Edward. — Ela soltou ar cansada. —Além disso, eu estou de capuz. Ninguém importante se fixou em meu rosto. —Argumentou séria.

Resolvi não pressionar e evitar uma nova discussão. Estava feliz demais para isso.

—Tudo bem. Então depois de me hospedar, saímos para jantar, então você vai comigo comemorar com a turma num bar. — Convidei e conferi as horas no relógio de braço. Dezoito horas.

Ela torceu os lábios reprovando.

—Como você é teimoso, Edward... Eu queria ir, mas a imprensa vai estar atrás de você. Eu não posso... —Lamentou sinceramente. — Vai você. — Parou em minha frente e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. —Eu te espero. Não quero te roubar a comemoração. —Deu-me um selinho conciliador. — Você merece esse título, leãzinho. Estou muito orgulhosa de você. — Declarou, não esperou minha resposta e sumiu pelo corredor lateral. Sorri conformado. O importante era ela estar aqui.

As perguntas na entrevista giraram em torno da negociação com o Real. Eu me esquivei e neguei novamente. Na metade da entrevista fiquei intrigado quando olhei distraído para a saída e vi o sheik conversando com o técnico do Real. Entrecerrei os olhos, curioso. Pareciam camaradas. Após um tempo, apertaram as mãos e se despediram com abraços e sorrisos.

Depois da entrevista, fui abordado pelo técnico do Real, que deu tapinhas em minhas costas e anunciou tranquilo que me esperava para o treino em três semanas, tempo em que sucederia a lavratura do contrato. Abri a boca, confuso.

_Como assim? _Eu não traí meu time, ainda iria para o Real? Eu tinha muito que comemorar!

Encontrei Rilley no estacionamento e seguimos para uma casa de festa em Madrid. Incrível o que ele armava com apenas algumas ligações! Decididamente, o dinheiro compra tudo... A única coisa que não consegui comprar com o meu foi a garantia de ficar com a garota que eu quero...

Cumpri a parte social na festa até nove horas, local onde passei a maioria do tempo me esquivando do assédio das exóticas espanholas. _Leãozinho _toda hora apontava a porta de saída. Despedi da turma, pedi um taxi e segui para o Hotel que Cygne instruiu por mensagem. Nas TVs da recepção passavam entrevistas sobre o jogo, mas as recepcionistas foram discretas ao me atender. Pareceram não me reconhecer. Pedi um quarto no mesmo andar que Cygne e entrei no elevador com minha mochila nas costas. A bagagem completa ficou no hotel que o time estava hospedado e Rilley se encarregaria de levá-la para Liverpool. Bati na porta do quarto de Bella olhando para os lados para precaver-me de bisbilhotagem. Ela abriu sorridente.

—Demorei?— Rodeei sua cintura, ela enlaçou meu pescoço e acariciou minha nuca. Os pelos da nuca eriçaram, meu corpo todo ficou tenso com a energia que nos atraía.

—Não.— Deu-me um selinho receptiva. —Deu tudo certo na entrevista? Você não vai mais vir para Espanha? —Questionou ansiosa.

—Vou vir sim. Mas só tive certeza depois da entrevista. — Expliquei, ocultando os extras. Empurrei-a de costas até deitarmos no sofá, um em frente ao outro. Baixei o olhar e avaliei-a abertamente. Ela usava um shortinho de malha com renda curto e regata branca. Deus abençoe os shortinhos! —Como você veio? —Perguntei. — Você disse que não podia sair do Reino Unido!— Ressaltei curioso enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Ela torceu os lábios, incerta. —Hmmm, eu dei o meu jeito... Decidi tudo hoje... Não importa. — Escorregou no assunto. —Você vai ficar de vez aqui em Madrid para jogar?

—Por que você quer saber?— Brinquei e desviei meu nariz para seu pescoço, suprindo a saudade que senti durante a semana.

—Curiosidade.— Fingiu indiferença e deitou o pescoço, dando mais espaço.

—Não. Concederam três semanas para que eu encerrasse o semestre acadêmico. — Expliquei tentado a convidá-la a ficar comigo os dias que se seguiriam. Mas não. Não iria pressioná-la depois da conversa de quinta-feira. Reprimiria as cobranças antes que nos magoássemos novamente.

—A parte boa é que você vai comemorar seu aniversário em casa.— Celebrou carinhosa ao tempo que deslizava os dedos em meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos adorando seus mimos.

—Sim. — Concordei. Será que ela pensava em passar meu aniversário comigo? —Gatinha, tem toalha aqui para mim? Lá na festa tinha gente fumando perto, e a fumaça impregnou no meu cabelo. — Expliquei e puxei-a para levantar do sofá.

—Tem. — Ela pegou uma toalha e me entregou.

—Então me espere na cama. — Instruí com uma piscada cheia de promessas e segui para o banho.

Dez minutos depois, encontrei-a de calcinha e sutiã de renda branca sobre a cama, a cabeça apoiada no braço. A cena provocou a dolorosa sensação de dúvida. Doeu lembrar que era uma despedida. Deitei ao seu lado com a toalha em volta da cintura.

—Está bonita.— Passeei a mão pelas curvas do seu quadril com o pulso acelerado de antecipação.

—Obrigada.— Ela sorriu charmosa e estendeu a mão para acariciar meu abdômen.

Incapaz de resistir tomar e possuir, colei-a em mim e desci meus lábios sobre os seus, chupando seu lábio superior. A linguagem corporal era minha única forma de declarar que senti sua falta, de agradecê-la por ter vindo, de dizer que me senti infeliz longe dela.

O beijo tornou-se exigente, separei sua boca com a língua e explorei-a internamente. Fui acariciado por sua língua doce e receptiva. Leãozinho, carente como estava, arrastou a cabeça carinhosamente nela e disse olá, mostrando, ao ficar rígido, sua adoração.

Devagar, movi minha mão para o fecho de seu sutiã e o abri, dando um gemidinho quando seu bico túrgido roçou meu peito. Pousei a mão sobre um seio enchendo-a com o peso. Ela era minha dose de adrenalina, meu vício. Desci sua calcinha, apertei sua nádega encaixando-a ao meu corpo e não deixei nenhum espaço entre nós.

Desfiz da toalha, não enrolei muito e afundei entre suas pernas. Talvez uma overdose resolvesse. Conforme eu a explorava, desfiava o sentimento angustiante que aturdia meu coração. Não era só possessão e incapacidade de perder. Sentimentos medíocres não eram suficientes para nominar. Era uma mistura de alegria infantil, saudade antiga, falta do que ainda não existiu... Que sentimento era esse que me assustava e desafiava a não perdê-la?

O prazer lento e torturante e a série de repetições ávidas durante a noite não suavizou a fome que ruía em meu interior. Dormimos abraçados, amanhecemos unidos, mas ao amanhecer, meu peito voltou a doer ao presenciá-la de bruços, com os cabelos espalhados em seus ombros da forma que eu a queria em minha cama todas as manhãs. Acariciei suas costas em silêncio, beijando preguiçosamente seu ombro.

—Quantas horas?— Murmurou sonolenta.

—Hora de você acordar e alimentar o leão.— Sugeri matreiro.

—Meu avião sai às 14hs... — Ronronou e arqueou quando deslizei a boca em seu pescoço. —Eu preciso me programar... Fala quantas horas, leãozinho.

—Dez e quarenta. —Informei após conferir no relógio de braço. — Falando em leãozinho, ele está aqui abanando o rabinho para você.— Esfreguei-me brincalhão em sua coxa.

—Nossa, sorte você ter o campo de futebol para gastar suas energias.— Ela condenou teatralmente. —Descobri a razão de ter te flagrado sempre com duas mulheres na boate. —Brincou espontânea. — Uma mulher sozinha tem que tomar muita vitamina. Você dá canseira!

—Hmmm, _tá_ pedindo arrego?— Esfreguei-me novamente e dei um tapinha em seu bumbum. Ela riu.

—Não. _Tô_ pensando como vou superar a falta. — Lamentou ausentemente.

Respirei fundo, tomado de coragem.

—Venha comigo.— O convite saiu antes que eu refletisse. Ela enrijeceu.

—Não posso. —Torceu os lábios num lamento.

—Venha de vez em quando. — Insisti, ainda que tenha prometido não fazer. Levantei seu cabelo e deslizei persuasivamente a língua na orelha, ao tempo que desfazia do lençol que a protegia. —Sei que você não vai conseguir viver sem mim. — Gracejei com leõezinhos endiabrados e presunçosos dançando em meus olhos. Ela olhou-me intensamente, encantada.

—Eu nunca disse que conseguiria. —Declarou, e a conversa foi deixada de lado quando ela calou meu seguinte argumento com um beijo ávido.

_Droga. _Ela sabia como desviar um assunto.

Uma hora mais tarde, tomamos banho juntos, fizemos uma refeição no quarto e esperamos dar seu horário de vôo vendo TV com ela deitada em meu peito.

—Bella, hoje não precisa ser uma despedida, você sabe... Podemos adiar isso.— Voltei a argumentar, como se não tivesse sido interrompido horas antes.

—Não, Edward. Eu não aguento mais a incerteza, o medo. Não posso mais viver essa duplicidade de vida... Preciso te proteger. — Explicou tensa, eu acariciei o seu braço para tranquilizá-la.

—Tudo bem. Mas se algo mudar, eu estarei aqui para você. — Ofereci. Ela levantou o tronco e acariciou meu rosto, olhando-me como se eu fosse valioso.

—Sim. Eu sei. — Concordou e se encolheu em meus braços como se necessitasse de proteção. Abracei-a.

—Por que quis que eu usasse preservativo se corre o risco de você estar grávida? —Mudei o tema após um instante de silêncio. Quando ela impôs o uso as quatro vezes, um lado primitivo e possessivo meu não queria deixar de demarcá-la. Porém aceitei.

—Porque não corre mais o risco. Desceu regular no decorrer da semana.

—Hmmm.— Assenti com um íntimo e inexplicável pesar.

Mais tarde, eu quis acompanhá-la ao aeroporto. Pretendia adiantar meu voo e viajar com ela. No entanto, ela negou teimosamente, argumentando que não passaríamos despercebidos. De novo, eu preferi não contrariá-la. O certo era aceitar o fim.

No dia seguinte encontrei Isy. Nada mudou entre nós. A amizade fluía fácil. Ela revelou estar orgulhosa de mim. Sempre me colocava para cima, estimulava-me a olhar para frente e acreditar no futuro que me esperava. Ela me fazia enxergar tudo fácil. Sua presença embalsamava meu coração rejeitado. Por vezes eu me pegava pensando em abraçá-la e agradecê-la por ser minha amiga. Outras vezes me pegava pensando como ela estaria vestida, se suas pernas se bronzearam, que gosto teriam seus lábios. Logo me criticava pelos pensamentos vis. Sabia que se ficasse sozinho com ela não resistiria tocá-la, tamanha era minha carência e a tensão entre nós. Porém, ela evitava subir para o 14º comigo. Nunca mais, desde aquela sexta.

No fim, embora a solidão e falta me corroessem, não liguei para Cygne, magoado pela rejeição e indiferença. Pensei que a promessa de vida nova e a expectativa de mudar aplacariam a saudade. Não aconteceu. Mas se era isso que ela queria, era assim que seria.

Duas semanas depois do jogo em Madrid eu não procurei James ainda. Nunca suas rebeldias duraram tanto. Ele estava há quase um mês fora de casa. Eu precisava ser homem o suficiente para assumir para ele minha amizade com Isy, a pessoa mais honesta e sensata que conheci. Mas estava tão envolvido com meus dilemas que fugia até mesmo de um telefonema, ainda que precisasse me despedir e avisar que mudaria para Madrid com minha mãe.

Por ser fim de semestre na Universidade, eu tinha alguns trabalhos para entregar. Porém, Isy adiantou-se e entregou todos. Fiz exames e estudei bastante, o que ocupou meu tempo e me desviou de pensar _nela_. _Maldita Cygne._

Nos treinos do Liverpool, por ser meus últimos dias como titular, o técnico sempre me dispensava dos treinos táticos. Só Rilley parecia sentir minha saída depois de onze anos jogando juntos.

Terça-feira da minha última semana em Liverpool passei a aula trocando bilhetinhos com Isy. Era véspera de férias, não devíamos matérias, e eu só estava indo para vê-la.

—Eu devo ir vê-lo hoje ou amanhã. —Tranquilizei-a depois de ouvir sua repetida pressão para que eu fosse ver James. —Garanto que vou antes de ir para Espanha.

—**Ele é seu irmão, Edward. Precisa de você. Nada pode ser mais importante que sua família.**

Inclinei sobre a mesa e encarei-a.

—Ele é tão importante como você.— Sussurrei próximo, ela inspirou profundo, olhando concentrada para minha boca. A tensão cresceu entre nós, crepitando no ar. Uma energia elétrica inexplicável que deixava meu corpo em alerta. Talvez pela falta física de Cygne, ou por me sentir realmente atraído por Isy.

Ignorei o lugar, ergui a mão e inseri por baixo no nicab, sentindo a comichão percorrer meus dedos.

—Se alguém me fizer escolher, eu escolho você.— Declarei e engoli saliva, com o instinto mandando impulsos para beijá-la. Meu pulso acelerou. A reação química do meu corpo ao tato dessas duas mulheres me assustava.

Ela ofegou, desviou o olhar do meu e apontou para a sala. Ignorei a repreensão e continuei acariciá-la. Sua respiração era trêmula em minha mão.

—E você? Ficaria comigo, Isy? Iria comigo?— Perguntei em um impulso, no íntimo magoado com Cygne por ela não ter nos dado uma chance. Isy balançou a cabeça vagarosamente em negativa. Afastei-me frustrado e envergonhado por ter forçado a pergunta.

Passaram-se segundos desconfortáveis. Sentei direito na cadeira.

—**Você não pode me querer. **— Pareceu uma acusação.

—Por que não?

—**Porque como você pode querer duas?... Ou você não a quer? Parece que não. Parou de falar sobre ela.**

Suspirei desolado ao pensar _nela_.

—Sim, eu a quero. Eu a levaria comigo, se ela quisesse... —Lamentei e olhei Isy detidamente. — Para ser sincero, se pudesse escolher... — Suavizei a voz. —Levaria vocês duas. — Revelei acanhado. Ela me impulsionava a me abrir e ser sincero.

Ela abriu bem os olhos, com horror.

—**As duas?**

Assenti sentindo-me desprezível em admitir. Sabia ser utopia as duas proposições. Costumes e religião me impediriam relacionar com Isy. Guerra de vontades me separava de Cygne.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

—**Você ficaria comigo sabendo o que enfrentaria?**—Apontou para sua roupa.

—Sim. Sem dúvidas. Não me importo com a opinião dos outros.

De novo, ela respirou fundo, olhando-me intensamente, depois baixou o olhar e vi uma inesperada lágrima borrar sua maquiagem.

—**Edward, eu não aguento mais isso... **—Escreveu com os ombros caídos.

—O quê?— Inclinei-me preocupado. Eu não queria deixá-la triste.

—**Eu não aguento esconder o que sinto. **—Levou uma mão enluvada ao canto do olho, limpando.

—Então não esconda. — Encorajei-a, com a pulsação mais rápida enquanto colocava novamente os dedos por baixo do pano que custodiava seu rosto.

Ela parou a caneta no ar, hesitante. Subi com minha mão no seu rosto, tocando queixo, bochecha. Minhas mãos tremiam. Seus traços ocultos faziam-me pensar em Cygne... E doeu a comparação. Droga, eu queria outra mulher! Mas por que se a queria tanto, aceitava o consolo de Isy? Ouvi o barulho de um risco no papel e olhei para baixo.

—**Eu amo você. Você é meu sol da meia noite. **—Estava escrito.

Prendi o ar chocado com sua declaração inesperada. E obriguei-me a dizer algo.

—Você é muito querida. — Disse gentilmente, inclinei mais e beijei a região entre seus olhos. Meu corpo ficou tenso novamente, o lábio formigou. Leãozinho levantou as orelhinhas com um ponto de interrogação na testa franzida. Rolei os olhos para ele. Como ele dizia que estava confuso se foi ele que resolveu se acender alegremente para Isy na cobertura?

—Lyon, manda um oi ae para seus fãs! — Ouvi meu nome e virei o rosto. Mike ria e nos filmava com o celular. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, eu tinha levantado da cadeira e parei em sua frente com a mão fechada na gola de sua camisa.

—Cullen! — O Mestre permeou. —Na minha sala, não! —Chamou-me a razão. E outros celulares se ergueram. Afrouxei o aperto.

—Ele não o autorizei me filmar!— Disse entre dentes, olhando furioso para Mike. —Eu te espero lá fora. Vou transformar você e seu celular em pedacinhos. — Ameacei transtornado e voltei a sentar. Isy estava encolhida, a postura temerosa.

—**Desculpe. **— Ela mostrou o papel. Cerrei os punhos arrependido por ter feito ela se sentir culpada.

—Não foi sua culpa. — Resmunguei e cruzei os braços mal humorado.

O silêncio imperou enquanto sua declaração anterior voltou a ser desfiada em minha cabeça. Suspirei mais calmo, olhei-a quieta no canto, sorri meu melhor sorriso apologético, peguei sua mão por baixo da mesa e encarcerei-a dentro da minha. A preocupação principal com exposição não era vergonha de Isy, como podia ter parecido, mas sim conflitos precoces com o sheik. De imediato, estava ansioso por convidá-la ao 14º e terminar a conversa interrompida. Iria abraçá-la, encher seu rosto e boca de beijos e quem sabe encontraria um jeito de exorcizar de vez Cygne da minha vida.

—Você vai vir para aula o resto da semana?— Perguntei. Ela tinha tirado nota máxima em tudo e estava dispensada.

—**Sim. Quero aproveitar seus últimos dias na cidade.**— Respondeu simplesmente. —**Rosalie te avisou que sábado ela vai comemorar o aniversário dela em minha casa?**

**—**Sim. Ela está morando mais lá do que em nossa casa.— Gracejei com um rolar de olhos. —Ela convidou, mas estou em dúvida. É meu aniversário também e, se tudo der certo com James, pretendo juntar com ele e com meus colegas de time para comemorar. Afinal, além de meu aniversário, vai ser minha despedida. — Expliquei, ainda com sua mão dentro da minha. Uma parte traidora pensou que Cygne poderia aparecer para comemorarmos juntos. Reprimi-a.

Olhei distraidamente para a porta, e uma pessoa inesperada conversava baixinho com o Mestre, apontando em minha direção... Minha mãe.

Afastei Isy inconsciente.

Será que Esme veio por conta de minha ameaça ao Mike? A Diretoria foi tão rápida assim? Droga, preocupação desnecessária. A ameaça não seria cumprida.

O mestre pediu que eu saísse e levasse meus materiais. Obedeci revoltado com o ridículo de me tratarem como criança. Olhei Isy da porta, depois Mike e seu risinho irônico. Mostrei o dedo do meio para ele e saí, encontrando minha mãe encostada à parede.

—Eu não fiz nada, mãe. — Comecei a me justificar, mas parei ao ver lágrimas rolando por baixo do óculos de sol. —O que foi?

—James.— Sussurrou entre choro.

—O que aconteceu?— Abri a boca em choque, esperando o pior.

Ela limpou as lágrimas com um lenço e rodeou minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos para o portão, meu braço sobre seu ombro.

—Ele sofreu um acidente por volta de cinco da manhã. — Explicou desolada. —Um dos amigos dele morreu. Ele está em coma com fraturas expostas e risco de morte.

Engoli em seco ao registrar a gravidade, uma dor atravessou meu estômago e instalou-se em meu peito. Deus, risco de morte quando estávamos há mais de um mês sem se falar! Apressei nossos passos e deixei o estacionamento cantando pneu. Dentro do hospital, deixei que minha mãe resolvesse questões burocráticas na recepção e subi para o andar indicado.

Uma enfermeira me conduziu até o quarto. Assustei-me ao me deparar com um paciente enfaixado da cabeça aos pés, só olhos e boca expostos, tubos em todo corpo. Encostei-me ao lado da cama e, com o peito em frangalhos, lamentei sua situação com o corpo encurvado na cabeceira. Chorei por não tê-lo ouvido pedir socorro, por ter ignorado seu sofrimento e ter negligenciado a nossa ligação fraternal, quando um ano atrás, antes do general morrer, éramos unidos e tínhamos vida equilibrada.

Assustei-me ao ouvir um som de engasgo nele, seu corpo se debateu na cama. Apertei o botão de alarme e, segundos depois, a equipe médica entrou em ação com o desfibrilador. Era uma parada cardíaca. Chorei nos braços de minha mãe angustiado e culpado. Ele lutava entre a vida e a morte.

Mais tarde, um médico explicou o quadro. Disse que as respostas poderiam ser diversificadas por causa do excesso de drogas, remédios e álcool em seu organismo. Suspeitava-se que o acidente foi ocasionado por uma overdose sofrida ao volante com sucessiva parada cardíaca. O resultado foi perda de direção e onze capotamentos em alta velocidade.

Um pouco relutante em deixar o hospital, fomos aconselhados a ir para casa. Nossa presença era desnecessária e só nos desgastaria, disse o médico. Minha mãe insistia em sua culpa nos cuidados com o filho adotivo. Tentei consolá-la, mas não me sentia diferente.

Entrei em casa arrasado, cruzei com Alice na sala ao lado de Hale e ignorei-o. Não tinha humor para enfrentar sua hostilidade. Alice acercou-se de mim atrás de notícias. Expliquei desconsolado o ocorrido e escalei-a a cuidar de minha mãe. Com um peso nos ombros e angústia no peito, subi para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Queria ficar só. Em movimentos mecânicos, deixei as luzes apagadas e segui para o banho. Mais uma vez as lágrimas de medo me atormentaram.

Tomei meu tempo sob a ducha para desabar. Não saber se meu irmão sobreviveria para que eu pedisse perdão pela distância e indiferença era o que mais doía. Enrolei uma toalha na cintura, acendi a luz do quarto e um arrepio cruzou minha nuca ao perceber um vulto parado nas sombras perto das cortinas. Dei um passo atrás assustado.

—Que porra é essa!— Praguejei alarmado. Os cabelos ruivos cheios e pele clara deixaram meu corpo em alerta. _Cygne. _Desviei o olhar ressentido, incapaz de manter o olhar. Que direito ela tinha aqui depois do chá de sumiço de duas semanas? _Ingrata_!

—Você está bem?— Ela deu um passo à frente hesitante. Eu ergui a mão refreando-a.

—Não. Não estou.— Resmunguei de olhos baixos. Ela aproximou-se persistente e rodeou meu pescoço.

—Ele vai ficar bem. — Esfregou minha nuca, consolando-me.

—Como você soube?— Acusei, sem abraçá-la de volta. A lágrima insistia. Eu olhei para cima impedindo-a de rolar, rejeitando compartilhar minha vulnerabilidade.

—O Jazz.

—Ah.— Suspirei e limpei o canto dos olhos.

Ela plantou beijos lentos no meu queixo, bochecha. Fechei os olhos, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou minha pálpebra. A resistência emocional aos poucos caía. Seus carinhos me abrandavam e amorteciam minha dor. Suspirei trêmulo e encarei-a interrogativo. Por um infindável momento nos olhamos. Hesitantes. Cheio de dúvidas. Um anseio estranho apertou minha garganta, deixando-me muito consciente dela e da atração entre nós.

Ela plantou beijos lentos em meu ombro. O que parecia ser intenção de me confortar, mudou igual o clima entre nós. Ela deslizou a mão em meu abdômen, estremeci tenso e meu sangue se concentrou na área inferior. Leãozinho se assanhou e queria adulá-la ronronando mimosamente igual um gato mulherengo. Traidor. A menina deu um perdido em nós agora ela estava aqui abanando o rabinho! Comigo não!

Afastei-a pelos ombros e dei as costas.

—Bella, não. Não vai rolar. Eu _tô_ em outra. — Repeli-a pela primeira vez, mas fiquei incomodado.

—Tudo bem.— Assentiu e baixou o olhar, a seguir caminhou para porta.

—Tudo bem o quê? Você só veio aqui só _pra_ isso? Sexo como prêmio de consolo? Não se preocupa nem o mínimo com meus sentimentos?— Acusei irritado sua atitude miserável e egoísta.

Seus olhos brilharam de umidade.

—Você acha que eu não me preocupo com você, Edward?— Questionou com voz instável. —Tudo que eu queria era estar ao seu lado desde que eu soube.— Lágrimas inexplicáveis minaram em seus olhos. — Tive que enfrentar o Jazz para ele me trazer aqui. — Ressaltou nervosa. —Como você acha que eu me sinto? Eu sinto tanto, Edward. Sinto muito. Se eu pudesse mudar tudo... —Soluçou ausente. — Eu não queria que vocês passassem por isso. Eu queria o melhor para você. — Abraçou-se trêmula. O arrependimento pelo modo como a acusei foi instantâneo. É óbvio que ela se importava. Ela sabia da história do James desde que fiquei com ela a primeira vez na casa de festas.

Pus a mão em seu braço conciliador, encostei-me a suas costas e beijei seu ombro.

—Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você.

Ela limpou os olhos, suspirou e virou-se de frente. Avaliei sua roupa surpreso. Pijama longo e pantufa de leão.

—Você adora pisar num leão, não é?— Forcei um sorriso no rosto para quebrar o gelo e beijei sua testa feliz por tê-la aqui.

Ela sorriu relutante.

—Eu trouxe exclusivamente para distrair você.

—Vai dormir comigo?— Questionei confuso com seu pijama.

—Não. Fingi que ia dormir e fugi de pijama pela janela.— Gracejou divertida.

—Sério?

Ela riu e novamente pôs a mão em volta do meu pescoço.

—Não, Edward. _Dormir_, exatamente, não.— Ela beijou meu pescoço de um jeito doce e carinhoso. —Eu vim cuidar de você e te colocar para dormir.

—E isso seria como?— Perguntei malicioso. Fazia parte da minha natureza ser assim. Não podia abafar a concupiscência carnal. Não com o traidor desesperado por ela que eu tinha entre as pernas.

—Como você preferir. Posso acariciar seu cabelo até você dormir, ler uma estória, cantar uma música. — Enumerou brincalhona.

Enlacei sua cintura e a colei em mim.

—Poderia me colocar para dormir igual um filhote? Mamando?— Insinuei manhoso e passei a palma da minha mão em seu seio, por cima da blusa.

Ela sorriu e, olhando em meus olhos, ergueu a barra da blusa e passou por sua cabeça.

—Acho que está na hora de um leãozinho dormir. —Gracejou charmosa.

Com o coração acelerado, esqueci o mundo, esqueci a depressão, ergui-a no colo, desci a boca em seu seio e caminhei para cama. Fizemos amor calmo, lento e, inevitavelmente, doce, muito doce. Essa mulher me roubava os pensamentos. Roubou meu coração. Reduzia tudo a pó... Inclusive Isy.

Pela manhã, Cygne ressonava tranquilamente na cama com seu bem usado corpo descoberto. Deslizei os dedos em seus braços preocupado com sua estadia na minha casa. Não era comum uma fuga sua em plena quarta.

—Bella, acho que você tem que ir.— Alertei, afastei seu cabelo ruivo e lhe beijei na nuca.

—Não vou. Estou dispensada.— Resmungou sonolenta.

Sorri de sua resposta sem nexo, vesti uma bermuda e fui à varanda do quarto. Conferi que o Audi do Hale estava estacionado na garagem. Obviamente ele também dormiu. Aliviado por ela não estar em problemas, tomei banho e escrevi um bilhete. Sem profanar seu merecido sono, deixei o bilhete na cabeceira e voltei ao hospital com minha mãe.

A frente do hospital estava lotada de fotógrafos. A ligação de James ao meu nome certamente vazou para os tablóides sensacionalistas. Coloquei a jaqueta na cabeça para me esconder e consegui passar pela recepção. No quarto, sentei ao lado da cama e passei o dia recordando nossa infância. Foi James a me proteger de meninos mais velhos. Ele me ajudou em reforços escolares para me proteger das cobranças do meu pai que repugnava meu futebol. James era um grande irmão.

Três da tarde, deixei minha mãe me convencer a visitar a lanchonete do hospital, sentei para comer um sanduíche, aproveitei e liguei em casa.

—_Alô_.

—Bella?— Aumentei o tom surpreso. —O que faz aí?

—_O Jazz pediu que eu fizesse companhia a sua irmã. Ele tinha que ir para o treino e pediu que eu cuidasse dela. Ela está mal._

—Ah, obrigado.— Agradeci surpreso que ela não tivesse ido embora. Eu não a entendia. Por que ela apareceu se no final ela dizia adeus sempre?

—_Não há de quê._

Nos segundos seguintes, coração e razão entraram em conflito. Queria reprimir meu orgulho e pedi-la para ficar e me esperar. Droga, foi só ela aparecer, todo o sentimento sufocante voltou à superfície. Novamente eu queria ter esperança em nós.

—Bella... Você vai me deixar de novo?— Pressionei inseguro.

Ela pausou um tempo calada.

—_Eu não vim para sempre, leãozinho... Só precisava saber que você estava bem... —_Enfatizou carinhosa.

—Tudo bem. Não quero estragar o que foi bom cobrando. — Cortei antes que eu começasse a implorar e sofrer em antecedência. —Antes de você ir, me ligue.

—_Ok. Obrigada pela mensagem. Eu também adorei a noite com você._

Sorri encabulado. Devia ser um idiota para ter agradecido tão efusivamente pela noitada.

'_Obrigado por ter abrandado o leão. Adorei a noite. E.C.'_

—Tem uma calcinha sua dentro da primeira gaveta para caso queira tomar banho. —Avisei prestativo. —Se você fosse minha, nunca mais precisaria usar uma.— Adicionei zombeteiro.

—_Vou me lembrar disso._

De volta ao quarto, notei os médicos conversarem disfarçadamente entre si. Pareciam céticos. Tentei distrair minha mãe no restante do dia, à noite cheguei cansado e triste em casa pela falta de evoluções de James. Ao notar que o carro do Hale não estava na porta, subi as escadas frustrado. Cygne devia ter ido.

Para minha surpresa, ela lia um livro de Física e fazia cálculos deitada sobre minha cama. Acenei controlando a euforia, tirei a roupa e peguei uma toalha no armário.

—Faça uma pose na minha cama que depois que eu lavar esse odor de hospital você me recebe como deve. — Exigi com uma piscada. Ela sorriu charmosa, eu entrei para o banho e notei uma escova de dente rosa ao lado da minha. Sorri aprovando a sugestão íntima, abri a ducha e me banhei de esperança.

Limpo e cheiroso, engatinhei na cama e descansei a cabeça em sua barriga.

—Você tomou banho aqui?— Ergui sua camiseta e dei uma fungada na pele com cheiro do meu sabonete.

—Sim. Alice queria me emprestar uma roupa até que o Jazz chegasse, mas eu preferi vestir uma sua. — Apontou para si.

Sorri deliciado ao registrar o que ela vestia. Uma boxer branca e camiseta velha do Liverpool. Leãzinho encheu o peito possessivo com a ideia da familiarização. Ela ficou sexy com minha boxer.

—Eu já sou narcisista o suficiente, você ainda fica usando coisas minhas! —Gracejei, mordiscando a pele em volta do umbigo. — Adorei você vestida de Lyon. —Aplaudi. — Você e Alice estão tão amigas assim para ela te oferecer roupa?

—Alice não é má pessoa.— Acariciou minha nuca. —É só uma mimadinha como você era.

—Hmmm.— Gemi manhoso com seus dedos deslizando em meus cabelos. —Eu queria ser mimado por você. Vou precisar de alguém para me cuidar na Espanha.— Insinuei matreiro.

—E sua mãe?— Ignorou a cobrança descarada.

—Devo morar sozinho até meu irmão sair do hospital. — Dispus sugestivamente. Ela calou-se. Eu mudei o tema. — Sabe, estou preocupado por minha prima não ter aparecido... Parece que não se importa... Ela era namorada do James antes. — Comentei comovido com a intimidade da conversa em minha cama.

—Rose se importa, só está cautelosa por causa do novo namorado. —Justificou-se como se fosse íntima de Rosalie.

Franzi o cenho.

—Como você sabe que ela tem um novo namorado?

Ela parou os movimentos, tensa.

—Ah, er, deduzi. —Gaguejou. —Uma mulher bonita como ela certamente tem namorado. —Adicionou rapidamente.

A conversa sobre James e Rosalie rendeu. Contei a ela sobre o namoro tumultuado deles, sobre nossa infância e adolescência. Foi um prelúdio despretensioso para as horas de sexo que se seguiram. Ela dormiu exausta, sacudida e bem comida. Aproveitei sua ausência mental e acessei meu e-mail para ler mensagens recentes. Tinha uma mensagem de Isy com palavras de conforto, enfatizando que o ocorrido contribuiria para unir mais a família e, quem sabe, para que James valorizasse a vida.

Vacilei na dúvida de dizer a ela ou não que minha garota estava aqui, que compunha exauridamente minha cama. Mas não. Não podia fazer confidências amorosas depois de tê-la ouvido que me amava.

Bella não foi embora no dia seguinte. E evitei perguntar por que ou quando ela iria. Pensei em convidá-la para um programa informal de pizza ou cinema para convencê-la de que poderíamos ter uma vida de namorados normais. Porém, era tão cômodo mantê-la cativa só para mim, presa à minha cama. Quando chegava do hospital no início da noite ela sempre estava lá, ao meu dispor. Fazia-me tão bem. Não cobrei ou pedi nada mais. Condicionei-me a ter o que ela me dava, desde que ela ficasse ao meu lado naqueles longos e infelizes dias.

Eu não fui à Universidade no decorrer da semana. Também não fui mais treinar no Liverpool. Como na próxima semana começaria no Real Madrid, não queria perder os últimos dias com minha família.

Sexta à noite, cheguei do hospital cansado e frustrado com a falta de respostas de James. Foi um alívio instantâneo encontrá-la e saber que ela não se foi, ainda. Após o meu banho, deitei de bruços na cama ao seu lado.

—Eu te levaria pra balada, gatinha, mas estou tão derrubado. — Resmunguei e fechei os olhos. Ela sentou em minhas costas de camiseta e calcinha e iniciou uma massagem no meu ombro. Suspirei ao tê-la destensionando meus músculos. Gemi de dor e prazer. Ela inclinou-se e beijou minha nuca ainda trabalhando eficazmente. Um arrepio atravessou minha coluna. A química entre nós era tão devastadora que nem a overdose dela deixou-me dissensibilizado.

—Eu prefiro ficar aqui. — Sussurrou mordiscando minha orelha. —Não existe outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar.

Inverti minha posição e a mantive sentada sobre meu quadril enquanto examinava seus olhos azuis.

—Tem certeza? Existem tantos lugares que eu queria te levar... Queria subir num avião e sumir com você. — Lamentei chateado. —Porém essa nossa situação me deixa impotente. Tô sem rumo com o que está acontecendo entre nós. — Reclamei e soou, de novo, como cobrança.

Ela evadiu-se do modo que sempre fazia. Inclinou-se e colou os lábios nos meus. Todavia, não foi um beijo só para me calar. Tinha certo desespero no modo como ela abriu minha boca e sugou minha língua. A urgência assaltou meus sentidos. Sempre seria um novo dia. Sempre eu entraria em fogo por ela. Desfiz da camiseta dela e rolamos na cama.

—Me ensina.— Ela sussurrou baixinho e arqueou o corpo quando abandonei sua boca e desci pelo pescoço, mordendo. Desci a mão e ocupei-a com carícias provocantes por cima da calcinha.

—Ensinar o quê?— Migrei a boca para seu seio, mordisquei, lambi, com atenção dividida aos dois.

—Eu não sei como ser boa o bastante.— Murmurou insegura e estremeceu quando afastei a calcinha, deslizei os dedos entre as dobras e os movi devagar, espalhando a umidade.

—Não sabe?— Parei confuso, com seu mamilo preso nos dentes. Deslizei distraidamente a língua na ponta, advertindo o fato de ela ser sempre ser passiva nos atos sexuais. Só na nossa primeira vez que ela se soltou mais, por ter bebido. Desde então, ela nunca mostrou o que queria. Sempre faz o que eu conduzo. —Você quer saber como ser boa para _mim_?— Perguntei incrédulo e desci a boca para sua barriga, ao tempo que eliminava sua calcinha do caminho. Ela assentiu.

Sorri pervertido, deitei-a de bruços e segui beijando suas costas.

—Vou te mostrar agora. —Prometi organizando mentalmente promiscuidades e delícias para sub _metê-la_.

—Só não esqueça de por isso.— Ronronou e me entregou, como em todas as noites, um pacote de preservativo de uva. Abri o pacote, uniformizei leãozinho pra caçada e me coloquei por cima dela.

Afastei suas pernas com a minha e rodeei sua orelha com minha língua, adorando aquela posição de cópula animal que a fazia tão vulnerável e submissa. Acariciei seu bumbum, escorreguei com os dedos entre elas e esfreguei-a de baixo a cima. Ela enrijeceu alerta, mas permaneceu dócil. Continuei bolinando-a e explorando. Ela se empinou receptiva. Coloquei leãozinho em sua entrada e insinuei a cabecinha. Ele reclamou chateado por estar encapuzado, por outro lado amou a idéia de traçá-la de quatro.

—Um macho só se sente satisfeito se sua fêmea tem prazer. — Elucidei didaticamente, segurei seu quadril e entrei devagar, vigiando meu comprimento para dosar a entrada. Ela ofegou e estremeceu, apertando-me. —Não. Não quero só ofegos. Quero gemidos. Quero que grite, uh, gostoso. Isso. Mais, mais.— Sugeri descarado e empurrei mais um pouco. Ela me tragou para dentro ansiosa. Circulei, medindo-a e vendo a ponta desaparecer. —Diga assim: Leãozinho, seu gostoso.— Estimulei. Ela empurrou impaciente para trás. Ofeguei e enfiei tudo, uma comichão de prazer rodeando minha pélvis. Inclinei e pus a boca em seu ombro. —Fala, gatinha, como você gosta? Devagar ou rápido?— Rebolei devagar atrás dela e desci uma mão para manipulá-la.

—Assim es-tá b-bom.— Balbuciou incoerente.

—Está só bom? —Fingi ofensa. — Tsc tsc tsc... Sinal que eu preciso melhorar.— Puxei seu quadril para trás e enfiei num impulso. Ela grunhiu e apertou as mãos no travesseiro. —Hmmm, já sei que você gosta de selvageria, gata.— Zombei presunçoso, arrumei uma posição contorcionista e segurei seu seio para chupá-lo. Ela choramingou, porque não saí dela nem parei de estimulá-la com a mão no clitóris.

—Gosta assim?— Abandonei seu seio e mordisquei suas costas, alucinado com seus tremores internos.

—U-hum.

—Então se solta.— Fiquei ereto sobre meu joelho, ainda manipulando-a. Ela gemeu e circulou sutilmente em minha frente, apertando e soltando, pressionando e torcendo minha dura longitude.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, controlando respiração e tempo.

—Você ainda quer saber?— Tomei o controle novamente, bombeando e dedilhando-a. Ela segurou o ar e arqueou o tronco, começando a tremer. Puxei seu cabelo e inseri minha língua em sua orelha. —Empina mais.— Ela obedeceu, grunhi, mordi seu ombro e me projetei pra frente e pra trás.

A prévia de seu clímax veio com a força de uma tempestade. Ela sacudiu-se descontrolada, enforcando leãozinho indefeso. Antes que ela concluísse, saí de dentro dela e deitei ao seu lado, com a respiração ofegante.

Ela olhou-me confusa, acusadora e frustrada, deitou de lado na cama e cobriu-se até os seios, com olhos assustados. Minha gatinha arisca estava pronta para correr.

—O que foi, gatinha?— Estendi a mão e desfiz o lençol em seus seios, a seguir os cobri com minha boca.

—Você parou... — Acusou insegura.

—Sim. Você não fez nada que instruí. — Enfatizei e passei os braços em volta de sua cintura, mamando possessivo seus seios.

Leãozinho me olhou inquiridor, perguntando qual era a minha que eu tinha acabado com a festa dele. Eu já disse que ele não entende nada?

—Se você ainda quiser que eu continue, vai ter que mostrar o que você gosta.— Condicionei, com leãozinho em posição de seta apontando seu alvo.

—Você quer saber como eu gosto?— Gemeu indecisa, apertando minha cabeça aos seus seios.

—Sim. Mas é você que vai tomar todas as iniciativas e mostrar o que gosta.

—O que tem a ver eu mostrar o que gosto com ser boa pra você?

—Faça que você saberá.

Ela demorou incerta. Eu esfreguei o nariz entre seus seios. Ela olhou-me resoluta e me empurrou, fazendo-me deitar de costas. Entrecerrei os olhos e a observei, prevendo que ela iria tomar iniciativa e cavalgar em mim. Entretanto, as coisas foram além das minhas expectativas.

—Você quer que eu mostre o que eu gosto... — Refletiu, ajoelhou-se na cama, segurou na cabeceira e assustou-me quando apoiou cada joelho de um lado do meu pescoço. Arregalei os olhos e subi animado as mãos para cintura.

—Foi demais?— Perguntou insegura.

—Não.— Puxei-a mais para frente e ergui um pouco a cabeça, passando devagar a língua em toda a extensão de seu sexo. —Foi demais a sua atitude! — Aplaudi empolgado.

Impulsionei-a a descer mais e encaixei-a por completo em minha boca. Beijei-a devagar a virilha depilada, convidando-a a relaxar. Iniciei o trabalho _árduo _com minha língua, ela gemeu a cada estímulo. Subi uma mão para apertar os seus seios e alternei lambidas e mordidelas nas dobras protetoras.

Desde a última festa na casa do Rilley eu não fazia oral nela. Dois meses. Na ocasião, ela não consentiu totalmente. Saber que ela se cedia agora ao ponto de tomar iniciativa foi excitante.

Rodeei seu clitóris e persuadi-o a sair. Ela se esticou. Lambi de um lado ao outro, chupei o broto, ela moveu-se inquieta. Pus dois dedos dentro dela e estimulei-a, casando movimentos de língua e dedos. Em poucos segundos ela gemia impaciente, prendi seu quadril e pressionei a língua mais selvagem. Ela estremeceu, enrijeceu os músculos e gritou um som sufocado, de garganta contraída. Seu corpo corcoveou e sacudiu-se em espasmos. Fascinado, desci a mão e me manipulei.

Seu orgasmo estendeu-se, e continuei estimulando-a, extorquindo tudo dela. Outro orgasmo estourou, ela lamentou e foi o meu fim. Arranquei a camisinha, deitei-a ainda sofrendo espasmos de costas na cama e entrei de uma vez só nela, abafando nossos gemidos com meus lábios colados aos seus.

—Oh, não sabe que delícia é estar dentro de você quando você está gozando. —Celebrei extasiado. Beijamo-nos ávidos, empurrei cegamente e abracei-a forte, esperando que com o abraço pudéssemos fundir as nossas vidas. —Eu ainda te quero tanto. — Declarei efusivo e balancei acelerado, sugando agora o seu pescoço, gemendo tortuosamente de prazer, paixão. Éramos perfeitos juntos. Corpos proporcionais. Estar dentro dela desobstruído de camisinha era deliciosamente íntimo, quente, aconchegante. Não poderia profanar aquilo chamando de transa. Não quando ela era a mulher eu sonhava, tinha o corpo que eu adorava.

—Beije-me... Gosto que termine beijando minha boca.— Ela pediu lânguida, puxando meu quadril para estar mais dentro. —Eu consigo ouvir o som de prazer que vem de dentro de você.

Pus a língua em seu boca, fechei os olhos e deixei-me ir, movendo juntos nossos quadris, sentindo meu orgasmo próximo. Não podia ir mais longe. Ela deu um arquejo longo em minha boca, congelou por segundos e estremeceu-se como uma cobra, convulsionando internamente. Foi aí que sucumbi. Apertei forte sua cintura e rosnei em sua boca, deixando o jato quente fluir de meu corpo em espasmos e preenchê-la até escorrer.

Caí em cima dela sem forças. Ela me abraçou e acariciou minha nuca, consolando-me. O tempo parou. Um torpor delicioso ocupou meu cérebro. Minutos depois, rolei na cama e a trouxe para debruçar-se em meu peito.

—Bella, eu...— Reprimi as palavras antes que elas fossem proferidas. O que eu iria dizer? Que ela estava gravada em meu sangue? Que ela era meu mundo? Calei-me. Não podia deixar-me levar pela idiota carência afetiva. O orgulho me impedia de insistir. Eu era só uma diversão temporária para ela e um ato de caridade por meu irmão estar em coma. Ela não me queria da mesma maneira que eu a queria. Não tinha nada a ver eu começar com baboseiras românticas. —Er, eu adorei.— _Na verdade, eu adoro é você_. Adicionei mentalmente.

—Eu também. — Ela murmurou e se espreguiçou, de olhos fechados.

Um silêncio confortável e langoroso nos envolveu. Só minutos mais tarde a consciência do que fiz me atingiu. Eu a enganei ao entrar sem preservativo. Como ela é inexperiente, nem deve ter percebido a diferença. Minha intenção não era trair sua confiança, era somente saudade do tato de seu interior. Por outro lado, depois de feito, a esperança de que ela gerasse algo nosso cresceu no meu coração. Errado ou não, quem sabe assim eu a amarrasse a mim pra sempre.

—Você não me falou como ser boa para você.— Ela lembrou.

—Eu mostrei.

—Como?— Olhou-me curiosa.

—O seu prazer é meu.— Beijei sua testa. —Não é só satisfação física que conta. Infla meu ego masculino ser bom pra você. —Expliquei aberto. —Se você for uma mulher disposta e quente me manterá enjaulado alegremente entre suas pernas. — Prometi solene. Ela moveu-se sobre meu corpo e abraçou-me, de olhos fechados, um sorriso na boca.

—Feliz aniversário, leãozinho.— Disse após um tempo, com olhar doce.

—Não é hoje. — Neguei com os dedos enrolados no seu cabelo.

—Olhe no relógio.

Ergui o braço para conferir. 00h05min. Ela estava certa. Eu tinha agora vinte e três anos.

—Obrigado pelo pacote de presente. Essa semana de mimos foi mais do que eu poderia pedir. —Agradeci carinhosamente.

Ela ergueu o tronco e olhou-me detidamente.

—Eu queria poder te dar mais, principalmente felicidade. Mas só posso dar meu amor.— Segurou meu queixo com olhar intenso.—Eu te amo, leãozinho. Sempre vou amar.— Declarou fervorosa.

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso. Meu coração bombeou desaforadamente, com algo morno e doce formigando alegria. Trouxe-a para mais perto e abracei-a forte.

Como por encanto, a lembrança da declaração de Isy rastejou em meu cérebro. A culpa me corroeu, porque depois de ouvir Isy dizer que me amava e lhe dar esperança, passei uma semana com outra mulher em minha cama, tomando-a insaciavelmente, um leão faminto sobre carne fresca.

—Er...— Comecei incerto do que falar.

Ela leu minha hesitação e colocou o indicador em minha boca, calando-me.

—Shiu. Você não precisa falar nada de volta. Eu só queria que você soubesse.

Tomei fôlego e a deitei sobre o meu braço, de lado, de modo que nossos rostos ficassem a centímetros. Eu precisava ser persistente.

—Se me ama, então não me deixe.— Chantageei, esmagando meu orgulho.

Ela sorriu triste e acariciou meu peito.

—Isso não é algo que eu possa decidir. Eu preciso ir. — Suspirou ausente.

—E quem pode decidir?— Pressionei curioso com seus enigmas.

—O futuro.

Torci os lábios desgostoso e olhei-a reprovador.

—O futuro é questão de escolhas e alvo, Bella. Você pode decidir seu futuro!— Confrontei-a enérgico, rezando minar seu pessimismo.

Ela desviou os olhos dos meus e baixou o olhar.

—É fácil falar quando você nunca teve que escolher. —Acusou consternada.

Fixei o olhar nela e deliberei silenciosamente a acusação. Quem eu escolheria se tivesse que escolher? Isy ou Cygne? Isy desperta meus instintos protetores, faz-me querer cuidá-la. Já Cygne me faz sentir vivo, com instinto de predador aguçado, desperta meu lado carnal. Todavia eu me sinto inseguro e ameaçado ao seu lado. Ela é astuta e desafiadora. Sempre afetando minha autoconfiança inabalável. Isy confia em mim, acredita que eu posso ser melhor. Com ela não teria a dúvida de acordar e não encontrá-la na cama, ou de em um segundo ela me dizer que me ama e meio segundo depois dizer que precisa ir embora. Cygne é assim...

A despeito disso, Cygne é a mulher que atingiu meu coração como um raio, mantém-me aceso... É a garota que me fez descobrir a paixão, o ciúme, a dor. Ela faz meu sangue ferver e meu lado promíscuo avultar.

—Eu preciso fazer escolhas, sim.— Defendi.

—Que escolhas? Você pode ter tudo que quer! —Olhou-me insolente.

—Nem tudo. —Ponderei.

—As coisas sempre vêm para você naturalmente, Edward. Que escolhas você tem que fazer?

—Se você me desse uma chance, eu escolheria você... — Salientei persuasivo.

A tensão cresceu no olhou para o teto indecisa.

—Edward, não me dê expectativa... Você não pode querer esta vida. — Sussurrou distante.

Notei sua inconstância e continuei tentando minar seus muros, sentindo uma ponta de esperança.

—Se você estiver em dúvida sobre viver comigo, podemos continuar como estávamos até você ter segurança... Eu posso continuar vindo te ver todos os domingos e segunda. Eu posso vir até mesmo sábado à noite depois dos jogos. Eu viria no primeiro vôo, desesperado, te ver. É só você dizer que vai permitir.— Insisti com a pulsação correndo acelerada.

Ela negou balançando a cabeça.

—Não é justo com você.

—Não é justo deixar o que há entre nós morrer!— Retruquei obstinado.

Novamente ela pousou o indicador em meus lábios.

—Ei, vamos terminar a noite bem. Eu só quero ficar assim... — Ela moveu em cima de mim e plantou beijos suaves entre meus olhos. —Quero gravar este momento. Daqui para frente tudo será um tiro no escuro... Eu não sei o que será. —Tentou me abrandar.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer ou falar para mudar sua decisão. Só restava viver os últimos instantes antes do adeus definitivo.

Acordei pela manhã com uma sensação de perda. Passei a mão ao meu lado e encontrei-o vazio. Não foi surpresa, embora decepcionante. Abri os olhos, pus as mãos atrás da nuca e suspirei. O vazio e a falta eram inexplicáveis.

—Merda, Bella, por que você sempre me deixa? — Reclamei mal humorado por ela ter ido sem se despedir.

—Eu ainda estou aqui. — Acenou do canto do quarto. Eu suspirei aliviado. Ela sorriu e apontou para uma mesa de canto com lanche e bolo. —Desta vez esperei você acordar... Parabéns. — Ajoelhou na cama com o bolo e sorriu desajeitada ao flagrar meu estado duro e nu.

Sorri de seu rosto.

—Providenciei a velinha pra você apagar. — Zombei e apontei para baixo.

Ela sorriu maliciosa, pôs o bolo na mesinha de canto, inclinou-se e beijou minha barriga. Traguei o ar e arregalei os olhos em antecipação. Leãozinho esperou atento, de dedinhos cruzados para que ela descesse a boca e lhe desse parabéns pessoalmente. Isso não aconteceu. Ela somente o acariciou e escondeu a cara dele com o lençol. Depois me ofereceu o bolo e me beijou.

Ele ficou enciumado.

No mais, foi a melhor manhã de aniversário da minha vida. Possuí-a mais uma vez, me fartando de seu corpo, assim a levaria para Espanha ao menos na lembrança.

—Quando você comprou o bolo?— Perguntei horas mais tarde, quando tomávamos banho. Eu esfregava suas costas naquele agradável clichê de namorados íntimos com anos de convivência.

—Alice fez o pedido por telefone. —Explicou preguiçosa.

—Que bom a amizade de vocês. — Espalhei sabonete líquido na esponja e desci para curvas cheias da nádega, apalpando. —Você podia ir comigo para o hospital agora e mais tarde eu te levo... — Parei a sentença. Era errado pensar em levá-la ao lugar que eu tinha compromisso à noite... Nenhuma delas merecia.

—Não. — Ela interrompeu antes que eu terminasse a proposição. —Deve estar chovendo paparazzo no hospital. Além disso, o Jazz deve estar vindo me buscar. Tenho compromissos à tarde.

—Ok. — Assenti relutante e a abracei. Eram nossos últimos instantes juntos.

—Então vou te ligar de vez em quando, posso? —Propus fingindo tranquilidade. Eu odiava a maldita sensação de despedida.

Ela não respondeu. A água escorria em nossas costas, e ela olhava a frente com olhar vazio. Seu telefone tocou no quarto, ela se enrolou rápido na toalha e saiu do banho.

—Oi... Já estou descendo... Dois minutos.— Desligou e apareceu na porta. —Edward, vou descer.

_Não! _

—Me espere.— Pedi e desliguei a ducha.

Ela se arrumava apressada quando saí, usava roupas que o Hale trouxe três dias atrás. Sequei-me rapidamente, vesti uma calça de moletom, passei perfume, vesti uma camiseta branca e pus um boné. Quando terminei, ela me olhava encostada à mesinha de computador. Aproximei-me e beijei sua bochecha. —Pode deixar, eu não vou cobrar por você me olhar.— Gracejei brincalhão.

Ela sorriu e pendurou-se em meu pescoço, os braços rodeando-me.

—Eu adoro você. Você sabe disso, _né_?

—Não quero ser adorado por você. Adorar, você adora um ídolo, um amigo. Que eu saiba, você me ama loucamente, arrasta um caminhão por mim.— Salientei zombeteiro.

Ela riu alto.

—Eu realmente adoro você, leãozinho. Você me faz rir quando não tenho motivos. Ainda que hoje acabe tudo entre nós, eu amei cada minuto que você me deu.

Rolei os olhos e a apertei sua cintura, fazendo-a se inclinar para trás enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

—Só vai acabar mesmo se você quiser. —Sentenciei. Ela ignorou a pressão e puxou minha mão para descermos. Encontramos Hale no térreo conversando com Alice.

—E ae, Hale?— Cumprimentei-o com o polegar, sentei no sofá e puxei Bella pela mão para sentar em meu colo.

—Na boa. E você? — Ele perguntou neutro.

—Estaria se você não estivesse levando minha garota.— Brinquei. Ele não deu idéia e se direcionou a porta.

—Já vou.— Bella avisou, meu rosto entre suas mãos.

—É adeus mesmo? —Forcei uma última vez.

Ela levantou e me conduziu à garagem.

—A gente se encontra. — Ergueu-se nos pés, deu-me um selinho, em seguida entrou no carro do Hale.

Depois que eles saíram do estacionamento interno, entrei no meu carro e saí para o hospital. Eu tinha os pensamentos longes. Dirigia distraído. Só quando o semáforo fechou duas ruas antes do hospital, notei o carro de Hale parado três carros à frente.

A curiosidade foi maior que minha decisão de dar espaço a ela e segui-os discretamente. Subimos por uma rua estreita, com um muro branco alto ocupando mais de um quarteirão. Olhei atentamente para algumas casas antes do fim da rua e lembrei-me já ter ido ali. Em um jantar meses atrás.

Hale seguiu até o fim da rua, onde o muro branco terminava. Eu parei o carro numa distância segura. O portão se abriu, dois seguranças falaram com Hale, e ele entrou. Parei confuso. Aquela casa eu conhecia... Aquela casa era a casa que Isy estava debruçada sobre a janela no dia que a filha menor dos amigos da minha mãe me atacou na sacada.

Será que Hale conhecia o sheik? Será que Isy conhecia Bella? Questionei-me atordoado. Mas é lógico que não se conhecem. Se Isy a conhecesse, certamente ela teria dito. Por outro lado, eu nunca disse o nome de Cygne para Isy. Como ela poderia saber?

Balancei a cabeça cético com quão pequeno era o mundo. Dirigi até o fim da rua, parando sob a sombra de uma árvore quase em frente ao portão. O portão se abriu mais uma vez e dois carros pretos entraram na propriedade. Aproveitei o tempo que o portão ficou aberto e olhei curioso dentro dos portões. Os jardins variados chamaram minha atenção, além de uma muçulmana vestida com nicab em uma sacada, no mesmo instante que Bella subia com um pano na cabeça umas escadas do jardim.

Ofeguei chocado com a coincidência das duas se conhecerem. Tudo me levava a crer que a moça na sacada era Isy.

Minha vontade era descer do carro e confrontar Bella, exigir explicação. Porém, seria invadir seu espaço. Prometi não fazer. Depois eu ligaria e perguntaria. Ou talvez mandasse um e-mail para Isy pedindo esclarecimentos. O que eu não podia fazer era deixar de tentar desvendar esses enigmas, precisava saber que coincidência era essa que envolvia a nós três.

**Bom dia, leitores,**

**bom, eu sei que a estória está pronta. Mas vcs não sabem o quanto é difícil diminuir uma estória, cortar partes, rever. Essa estória tinha 550 pg inicialmente. Agora tem 430. Minha intenção é chegar a 350. Mas não irá afetar na qualidade. Pelo contrário, feliz o autor que consegue contar uma estória sem enrolar muito. E é isso que estou fazendo nessa nova postagem.**

**Por isso, entendam minha demora.**

**Para os apressados, entrem em contato comigo no contos da Bia Braz no Face**

**Obrigada por ler. Obrigada pelos reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13- Enigmas III

Capítulo Enigmas Parte III

_No caminho para o hospital, cheguei a conclusão de que não havia possibilidade de Isy conhecer Cygne. Se assim fosse, elas estariam próximas no jogo em Madrid. Cygne estava só. Bom, c_erta vez ouvi o sheik dizer que tinha um filho fazendo testes no Liverpool. Pode ser que este filho seja conhecido de Hale, por isso Hale passou na residência do sheik. Só há essa explicação para tantas coincidências, convenci-me.

Ao entrar no quarto de James no hospital, encontrei o sheik abraçado à minha mãe mais duas pessoas que eu não esperava. Rose e Emmett.

—Oi, Edward.— O sheik deu um passo até mim e me cumprimentou.

—Como vai?— Apertei sua mão desconfortável. Além de ele ser o noivo de Isy, estava envolvido com minha mãe. Isso me deixava pé atrás.

—Tudo bem. Parabéns pela ida para o Real.— Felicitou com um tapinha amigável em meu ombro.

—Obrigado. — Agradeci reservado e me aproximei de Rose. —Que bom que veio, Rose.— Eu a abracei, ela sorriu triste.

—Ele é minha família.

—Como ele está, mãe?— Perguntei ao sentar no sofá e ler parte do relatório da enfermagem.

—Na mesma. Sem previsão.

—Você devia ter me ligado, Esme. —O sheik ralhou. — Eu teria voltado imediatamente de viagem. — Ele pegou suas duas mãos, fechou-as e as levou até a boca. Observei-os. Então o sheik estava viajando? Isy esteve livre a semana toda?

—Eu não queria te preocupar.— Ela justificou carinhosa.

—Não justifica. Amigo é para essas coisas. —Voltou a dizer, olhando-a como se no mundo só existisse ela. —Você vai à minha casa hoje à noite?— Ele questionou, beijando a ponta dos dedos dela.

—Sim.— Assentiu corada._ Argh! _Eu precisava ver isso?

—Então eu vou te esperar. — Sorriu. —Preciso ir, querida. Desde o início da semana não apareço em casa.

Ele se despediu de todos e saiu acompanhado por Rosalie e Emmett. Aproximei-me de minha mãe.

—Mãe, o que está acontecendo entre vocês e o seu amigo?— Inquiri. Ela desviou o olhar. —Ele é noivo. Não pega bem essa amizade _colorida__ de vocês_.

Ela virou-se de costas e moveu as mãos nervosamente.

—Edward, esse não é um assunto seu. Antes de você nascer nós já éramos amigos. —Defendeu-se.

—Não sei se a senhora sabe, mas a noiva dele é minha amiga. Eu não gosto de vê-la enganada.

—Tem muitas coisas sobre você que eu não sei, filho. Você está muito fechado. E não é só depois do acidente com seu irmão. Você não conversa, não brinca, não se abre. Quero saber o que está acontecendo com você.— Cobrou, incisivamente.

—Você está desviando o assunto. — Resmunguei na defensiva.

—Não. Não estou. Você é tão evasivo que eu só descobri que a amiga da Alice que estava lá em casa era sua... Como vocês chamam...?

—Minha garota. — Interrompi distraído, registrando que não tratei Bella com consideração. Nem mesmo a apresentei à minha mãe. Alimentei-a no quarto como meu bichinho de estimação. Mantive-a reservada, única e exclusiva para meu egoísta prazer.

—Eu só descobri porque Alice me avisou que você tinha companhia. —Continuou. — É justo que eu tenha sido a última a saber? Eu nunca conheci uma _garota _sua!

—Eu nunca tive uma garota antes. —Defendi. —E desculpe, mãe. É que ainda estamos nos acertando. — Inventei uma desculpa. Não podia explicar nosso relacionamento incerto.

—Sei.— Ela assentiu. —Eu também gosto de espaço, filho.

—Eu entendi. —Suspirei rendido. — Cada um na sua.— Ressaltei. Éramos adultos. Eu não devia bancar o filho ciumento agora.

À noite, vesti uma Calvin justa de brim preta, camisa, sapato e jaqueta Armani e esperei minha mãe no sofá do _foyer_. Não tive pique para comemorar com Rilley e meus colegas. Jantar na casa do sheik com minha família foi a melhor forma de comemorar meu aniversário. Principalmente por saber que teria a companhia de Isy.

—Cadê Alice, mãe?— Perguntei quando ela desceu num vestido de alças pretos que ressaltava seu cabelo mogno, corpo _encima_ e busto avantajado. Mães deviam vestir-se mais comportada, não?

—Saiu com o namorado. —Contou. —Já Rosalie veio aqui, pegou uma roupa e saiu de novo. Ela se sente culpada por causa de James.

—Hmmm... — Assenti. Todos imaginavam que James lutava entre a vida e a morte por causa de Rosalie. Não sabiam da minha parcela de culpa ao ter me envolvido com alguém abominável para ele. Isy.

—Então vamos? —Estendi o braço para ela e encaminhamos para garagem.

Nos últimos tempos eu tinha relaxado um pouco com os serviços dos seguranças. Como eu iria mudar de cidade, dispensei-os. O percurso até a casa do sheik seguiu-se ao som de Adele. Esme parecia nervosa. Após passar pela guarita e me identificar aos seguranças de língua árabe, estacionei o Bugatti ao lado do Land Rover do Emmett. Ergui o olhar para a imponente mansão de dois pavimentos branca, padrão luxuoso, estilo moderno. Revelava um dono poderoso e ostentador nos mais de 2000m de área construída. Meu pai diria _novo rico. _Lógico, herdeiro de jazidas de petróleo!

Meu único motivo de vir a este compromisso era ver Isy antes de viajar. E como minha mãe veio, o sheik lhe dispensaria atenção. Por óbvio, sobraria tempo para usufruir da companhia de Isy.

Fui conduzido à sala por um mordomo moreno, de bigode, também árabe. Olhei em volta perplexo com a ousadia da arquitetura nas colunas espelhadas, na obra artística do teto repleto de luzes LEDs em formatos de paisagens, nos móveis modernos, tudo muito branco.

—Oi, tia!— Rosalie cumprimentou-a vestida numa estranha saia longa rosa cheia de pedras, blusa da mesma cor e parte da barriga fora, além de um lenço sobre o ombro. Hilário.

Eu ri.

—O que é isso? Passou alguns dias aqui e já se converteu ao islamismo?— Zombei quando a abracei.

—Para de ser bobo, Edward!— Ralhou com um tapinha em meu braço. —Emmett não é muçulmano, para que eu me converteria?

—E pra que essa roupa?— Apontei para ela. —Por um acaso a aniversariante vai sair de dentro de um bolo e dançar a dança do ventre?

—Quase isso.— Ela sorriu conspiradora, pegou meu braço e o de Esme e nos levou a outra sala. O sheik desceu as escadas acompanhado de duas mulheres vestidas em nicabs pretos.

—Boa noite.— O sheik nos cumprimentou e parou em frente à minha mãe. —Desculpe não tê-los recebido. —Beijou a mão dela, pôs o braço dela sobre o seu e seguiram para mesa. Uma das muçulmanas, a de olhos castanhos, olhou-me rapidamente e moveu a cabeça num aceno. Isy. Ela seguiu atrás do sheik.

O jantar foi servido, comida árabe. Isy sentou ao meu lado, entre eu e outra muçulmana. Isy estava esquiva. Sua mão parecia tremer.

—O que há com você?— Inclinei-me e sussurrei enquanto comia kibi.

Ela não respondeu. Não tinha caneta, então não podíamos conversar. Fiquei frustrado, culpando-a por não ter priorizado nosso meio de comunicação; mais ainda por ela até hoje não conversar oralmente comigo. Eu esperava sua iniciativa. Religião não podia ser mais uma desculpa para não falarmos. Era imprescindível que eu conversasse com ela hoje. Eu precisava falar sobre Cygne. Iria revelar que Cygne passou a semana comigo, falar da minha vulnerabilidade e paixão platônica. Eu tinha que ser sincero.

Quando a sobremesa foi servida Isy colocou disfarçadamente uma caixinha em minhas mãos por baixo da mesa e um bilhete obviamente escrito antes dela descer.

**Há bilhetes nesta caixinha que precisam ser lidos antes de conversarmos seriamente sobre nós. Só abra ao sinal.**

Terminei de ler e apertei a caixinha na mão, curioso.

Comi damascos vagarosamente. Isy mantinha a cabeça baixa. Olhei de relance a outra muçulmana que até agora eu não tinha dado um segundo olhar e tive um vislumbre de intensos olhos azuis. Ela baixou a cabeça. Nenhum de nós envolveu-se em conversa nos instantes seguintes. Isy parecia engessada, inexpressiva, seus gestos não passavam nenhuma emoção. Nem os ombros ela movia. Parecia sem vida. Eu queria minha Isy de volta.

—Bom, eu tenho uma surpresinha para vocês. — Rosalie avisou animada e levantou após o café. —Venham, meninas.— Ela pegou na mão de Isy e da outra muçulmana de olhos azuis e lhes puxou eufórica. —Esperem a gente próximo ao bar.— Ela instruiu, deu uma piscada a Emmett e saiu com as duas mulheres.

Emmett sorriu.

—Vamos ver o que ela vai aprontar.— Ele comentou e nos levantamos da mesa.

—Você vai, Carlisle?— Ele questionou ao sheik na ponta da mesa. Só então o sheik pareceu perceber que existia um mundo a sua volta, tamanha era sua concentração em minha mãe. Rolei os olhos crítico.

—Não. Vou aproveitar e mostrar a casa a Esme.— Ele explicou e estendeu a mão para minha mãe. _Rá, mostrar a casa!_

Segui Emmett até outro ambiente, ele parou atrás do balcão do bar e preparou vodka com energético.

—O que Rosalie vai fazer?— Perguntei ao sentar em frente ao balcão.

—Não sei. Sei que elas passaram horas trancadas, cheias de segredinhos. — Ofereceu o copo. —Muitos anos de vida a vocês, Cullen.— Ele desejou e propôs um brinde com seu copo no ar.

Assenti, bebi umas doses e conversamos sobre futebol, contratações de alguns times internacionais, jogadores de futuro, melhores seleções. Cerca de trinta minutos depois e três copos de vodka, as luzes foram apagadas e uma música se iniciou.

—Ops! Quem apagou as luzes?— Eu sorri alegre. O álcool subiu rápido devido a minha falta de costume com bebida forte. Emmett apontou sorrindo para um ambiente com piso elevado iluminado com projetor _elipsoidal, laser _e uma série de luzes computadorizadas.

Três mulheres subiram com lenços cobrindo rostos, posicionaram-se de costas para nós e iniciaram uma dança ao som de Shakira. Uma delas era Isy, fato inquestionável. Outra era Rosalie. Uma era loura, uma ruiva e outra morena. As cabeças cobertas por lenço em forma de nicab deixavam expostos três longos cabelos. Usavam saias e mini-blusas justas. Segurei na borda da banqueta e apertei os cantos, tenso ao perceber que uma das costas e braços nus era de Isy.

Elas moveram o corpo sensualmente, dança do ventre. Examinei-as detidamente para decifrar qual delas podia ser Isy. Meus olhos se dividiam entre a morena e a ruiva. Involuntariamente enrijeci tenso de antecipação com o mistério e sensualidade dos movimentos.

—Cullen, o momento é agora.— Emmett avisou. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, incerto. Ele concluiu. —Ela me pediu para te avisar a hora.— Esclareceu e voltou os olhos a pista, sorrindo aprovador em direção a minha loiríssima prima.

Observei a caixinha semelhante à caixa de lenço e puxei o primeiro papel.

**Duas escolhas. Verdade ou mentira. Quem escolher? A ilusão ou a realidade? **

**A mentira não te exige nada de volta. Ela vive o momento. Ama a imagem que você passa, não quem você é.**

**Um dia ela irá sumir e será somente uma ilusão do passado.**

Franzi o cenho confuso com o enigma. Do que ela falava? De Cygne? Possivelmente. Cygne era a ilusão que sumia e aparecia de minha vida. Será que Isy me pressionava a ver a mentira que era Cygne?

Direcionei o olhar ao palco. Elas mudaram a posição e dançavam de frente a nós. Arregalei os olhos e as apreciei. Tomei mais um copo de vodka, ansioso. Os jogos de luzes me impediam ver claramente. Não podia ver os rostos cobertos, só os belos corpos magros.

Baixei o olhar e peguei outro bilhete.

**A verdade é difícil, dura de entender. A realidade tem riscos e incerteza. Porém, a verdade é baseada em amor real, em amizade contínua. Não baseada na ilusão, na atração física. É o que existe. Mas a verdade exige escolha... Enfrentar ou esquivar-se?**

Confuso com suas palavras, observei-as girar sobre o eixo rebolando. Isy era uma incógnita. Não podia distingui-la, embora o corpo e mover de quadris da mulher de longos cabelos castanhos me hipnotizassem.

Tirei o último bilhete.

**Se você pensa que não tem escolhas, você é o único que tem. Você está disposto a compromisso? Compromisso que leva à verdade? Compromisso que exige mais que montar um apartamento ou assumir uma namorada? É confiança incondicional, entrega. É estar disposto a enfrentar julgamentos e abdicar de prioridades. **

**Se está disposto a conhecer a verdade, encontre-me na cobertura... Se a ilusão for seu alvo, continue aí. Eu saberei a sua resposta.**

Soltei o ar ao terminar de ler o último bilhete. Isy me colocava contra a parede cobrando uma decisão. Droga, não havia o que escolher. Cygne foi única. Única garota que durou mais de quatro meses, minha obsessão, vicio. Todavia, a confiança entre nós é inexistente. Há sempre o temor de ficar só, se ela irá sumir. Ficou claro que ela não está disposta a futuro. Ela não tem vínculos ou profundidade. Um sentimento sem amanhã, ameaçado extinguir.

Por outro lado, Isy... Olhei para as garotas que dançavam... Isy é companheira, amiga, é transparente, objetiva, compassiva. Cygne seria minha escolha por causa do nosso envolvimento, mas Isy quem está aqui e me dá a opção de escolher.

Eu preciso saber o que Isy me oferece.

A música terminou, Emmett bateu palmas e me despertou do mar de dúvidas. Isy seria a ruiva ou a morena? Se fosse a ruiva seria coincidência. Cygne também é ruiva. Entretanto, a mulher de cabelos castanhos era quem meus olhos fixavam e exigiam. Algo nela me chamava atenção. Seu corpo era quase... Familiar? Será que bebi demais?

As luzes foram acesas. Registrei que a mulher de cabelos castanhos não podia ser Isy. Os dez metros de distância e lenço no rosto não ocultavam seus olhos azuis. Bem, leãozinho deixou de ser seletivo. Ele agora se acendia para Cygne, para Isy, e obviamente para qualquer pessoa. Insistia em apontar o dedinho para morena de olhos azuis... Argh, leãozinho é cego!

Esperei que duas saíssem por uma porta e me virei para Emmett.

—Como faço para chegar à cobertura?— Perguntei em dúvida. Emmett deu um sorriso de quem sabia tudo.

—Siga até o fim desse corredor. Lá tem uma escada.— Instruiu.

Traguei ar para clarear o cérebro ligeiramente tonto e segui até o fim do corredor. Subi dois lances de escadas, deparei com uma porta branca que mais parecia entrada de serviço e abri. Luzes apagadas me impediram ver com claridade. Caminhei cautelosamente para não tropeçar, o coração galopando de ansiedade. Bati o joelho num sofá e parei, nervoso.

Um vulto deslizou no escuro e seguiu minha direção. Esperei. Ela parou em minha frente. Ergui a mão para tocá-la. Ela usava o lenço no rosto. Minha pulsação acelerou ao notar cabelos lisos. Esta não era a ruiva. A ruiva tinha cabelos cheios e repicados. Esta era a morena de olhos azuis.

—Isy?— Questionei incerto. Ela assentiu movendo a cabeça e deu outro passo a frente, o seio encostado ao meu peito. Inalei profundamente ao sentir seu perfume. —Não era você sentada ao meu lado na mesa. — Acusei atordoado. A mulher que me entregou a caixinha tinha olhos castanhos. Mas a mulher que dançou de olhos castanhos tinha cabelo ruivo e cheio. Nossa, que confusão!

Ela moveu a cabeça em negativa. Não. Não era ela.

—Se você é a Isy, por que está usando lente?

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a minha nuca, com luvas até o antebraço. Seu silêncio era outra forma de gerar mistério e expectativa. Desconfiado, inclinei o rosto e pousei o nariz em seu pescoço para conferir seu cheiro. O perfume era de Isy. Ela deitou o pescoço num mudo oferecimento, eu abri a boca ousadamente e experimentei o gosto. Minha mente bêbada não tinha nada em ordem, só queria explorar. Ela arfou.

A antecipação em levantar o lenço e ver seu rosto deixou-me ofegante. Eu retardei o tempo beijando vagarosamente do pescoço ao ombro. Deslizei a mão em sua cintura, acariciei a barriga com o polegar. Ela estremeceu.

—Que dança sensual aquela! —Comentei aprovador. —Eu me senti um sultão. — Murmurei com a voz rouca. Ela pôs a mão em meu peito para que eu andasse para trás. Minha perna encostou-se ao sofá redondo e franzi o cenho confuso ao ser conduzido a sentar, e ela sentar-se em meu colo de frente. O que ela queria afinal? Isy costumava ser mais comportada.

Ela beijou meu pescoço. Beijos grandes, mordidas. Arregalei os olhos surpreso. Leãozinho levantou-se em tributo à sua atitude. Afastei seu lenço _atrapalhador_ e ataquei-a de volta com mordidas e sugadas no pescoço. Sem que eu previsse, ela entrou com a mão por baixo da camisa e acariciou meu abdômen. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela parecia nervosa e temerosa.

Droga, não era para aquilo estar acontecendo. Estava rápido demais, perigoso demais. Alguém poderia vir. Eu queria ser romântico, não apressado. Não queria agir como fiz com Cygne no primeiro beijo.

Ela abriu o zíper da minha calça como se fosse familiarizada e acariciou a cabeça de leãozinho. Estremeci indefeso. Deus, se a iniciativa foi dela, eu não podia negar. Eu queria experimentar o errado. Forcei o lenço a levantar ao lado, beijei da mandíbula a orelha e desci a mão para sua saia rodada, onde desabotoei dois botões. Reproduziu-se atrás de meus olhos a imagem de minha garota em minha cama nos últimos dias. Parei culpado. Isso aqui estava errado. Não podia ir adiante quando tive outra mulher em minha cama esta manhã. Pior ainda sendo a mulher que estava grafada em minha mente, corpo e coração.

Minha relação com Isy devia ser baseada em confiança, não em sexo sem sentido.

Diminuí o viço e suspirei, mas Isy acelerou o processo e desfez dos restos dos botões da saia, que caiu. Arregalei os olhos. Ela desabotoou sua blusa atrás. Segurei-a pela frente antes que caísse.

—A gente não tem que começar as coisas assim...— Ponderei a despeito da mente ébria. Palavras não condiziam com minha excitação, todavia um Edward _cristão_ queria sobressair. Subi a boca em sua garganta e mordi queixo por baixo do lenço. —Podemos fazer tudo devagar. — Sugeri. Ela puxou a blusa que eu segurava e seus seios apontaram. Segurou suavemente minha mão e pôs em concha sobre eles. Foi o estopim para que eu perdesse o controle. Inclinei a cabeça e abri a boca famintamente no seu seio, girando a língua no bico preso nos dentes.

O álcool devia cobrar seu efeito. Eu sentia a forma dos seios de Cygne, o peso do corpo de Cygne em minhas mãos. Meu cérebro traidor insistia em projetar seu gosto, seu suspiro. _Inferno, eu estou malditamente bêbado. _A lembrança de Cygne desencadeou atos impensados. Como se fosse familiarizado com o corpo de Isy, desci a mãos para sua coxa e entrei em sua calcinha. _Úmida_. Como Cygne sempre era.

—Diz para eu parar.— Sussurrei desolado e acariciei-a nas malhas protetoras da intimidade. Ao contrário do que eu pedi, ela abriu botão por botão da minha camisa, beijou meu peito e insinuou o quadril pra frente sobre minha ereção semi liberta.

Querido Deus, eu não podia voltar atrás. Ergui o quadril do sofá e baixei a calça e cueca libertando meu impaciente membro. Ela subiu com a língua cheia de luxuria à orelha. _Essa não parecia ser Isy..._ Pelo menos não tinha a atitude que eu esperava da Isy. Isy foi sempre tão comedida!

Eu não podia parar. Não podia. Ela me intimava a ir em frente com seus gestos decididos. E afinal, eu sou homem. Ativo. Caçador. Será que devia usar preservativo? Ela esfregou-se impaciente. Eu queria entrar sem. Sentia falta dessa liberdade. Cygne regulou a semana toda!

Afastei sua calcinha e me posicionei na entrada. Ela segurou o ar em expectativa. Eu subi a mão para seu pescoço, desfiz de um fecho do lenço e cobri sua boca com a minha, ao tempo que a forcei gentilmente a sentar. Gememos juntos com a completa penetração, seus músculos internos se fechando contra minha rigidez invasora. Tudo virou cores e borrões em meu cérebro. Minha mente só processava um nome... _Bella_. E eu a apertei forte, registrando que ela não era virgem como eu imaginava que fosse. _Isso me frustrou, acho._

Eu devia estar fodidamente alcoolizado, muito apaixonado por Bella ou muito louco, pois até seus pequenos gemidos pareciam de Bella. Leãozinho também estava muito confuso. Ele a devorava com desespero, pensando ser Bella, um sexo rápido e sem reservas. E me senti culpado por esse erro. Abri os olhos para abrandar a euforia e pisquei expulsando a imagem de Bella nas sombras da noite sem lua. Ela chupou minha língua e moveu-se para cima e para baixo com o joelho no sofá.

—Eu te amo, leãozinho.— Sussurrou em minha boca.

Perdi o ar como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e parei nossos movimentos.

—Bella! —Sai de dentro dela com horror e descrença como se visse um fantasma. —O que você está fazendo aqui?— Entrecerrei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, expulsando a capa de alucinação. O que colocaram na minha bebida?

—Expondo a verdade.— Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Afastei-a do meu colo para sentar ao meu lado e cobri-a com suas roupas. Guardei meu duro membro, frustrado e incomodado. Leãozinho ficou tonto como se tivesse levado uma batida na cabeça, vendo estrelinhas, sem entender nada.

—Como você entrou aqui? —Questionei atordoado. — Por que fingiu que era a Isy? Que brincadeira é essa?— Disparei, ainda com a euforia sexual me atormentando.

Ela respirou fundo, vestiu a blusa e olhou para o chão. —Eu preciso mesmo falar?

—O quê, exatamente?— Abotoei sua blusa atrás, prestativo. Ela respirou nervosamente.

Minha mente trabalhava letárgica, sem entender o que significava isso. Ela vestiu vagarosamente a saia, parecendo querer ganhar tempo. Entrecerrei os olhos impaciente, segurei seu queixo e a obriguei a olhar para mim. Ela desviou o olhar. Ainda que eu quisesse culpar o álcool, a pessoa que eu via era Bella maquiada como Isy, com o perfume de Isy, com as roupas de Isy, na casa de Isy...

—O que está acontecendo?— Pressionei e levantei do sofá, tentando montar o quebra cabeça mental. —O que você quer, Bella? Cadê a Isy?

Ela manteve seu olhar desviado do meu enquanto eu olhava sua saia com vários botões ainda abertos. Ergui a mão e toquei a cicatrização do seu corte na perna, fato que evocou a lembrança do dia que Cygne caiu e ao dia que James cortou Isy na cobertura.

—Bella, diz que a Isy não tem nada a ver com isso. —Pedi nervoso. — Diz que você a manipulou na brincadeira. — Acusei e andei de um lado ao outro, ansioso. Isy não me magoaria desse jeito. Obviamente Isy foi manipulada.

Cygne levantou o queixo e encarou-me séria.

—Você não enxerga um palmo à frente, Edward! Está tão distraído consigo mesmo que a verdade está clara e você não quer ver. EU SOU A ISY!— Aumentou o tom apontando para si.

—Não. Não é!— Rebati relutante. Virei de costas para ela. Não queria vê-la.

—Sou eu, Edward.— Ela se aproximou e levou a mão à minha nuca.

Segurei seu pulso irado e neguei outra vez, o ar pesado fazendo meu tórax subir e descer.

—Não pode ser verdade... O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?— Segurei mechas na mão, resistente. Um sentimento opressivo de terror comprimiu meu estômago, eu sentia náuseas.

—Pintei e fiz escova hoje à tarde.— Explicou constrangida. —Eu precisava me mostrar como sou.

Afastei-me dela consternado. O enjôo aumentou.

—Por que está fazendo isso comigo?— Acusei ainda sem aceitar que a pessoa que eu creditei minha fé mentia.

—Eu não planejei ser quem sou... Não tive escolhas.— Justificou e virou de costas, com os ombros caídos.

—COMO NÃO TEVE ESCOLHAS!?— Alterei o tom com o maxilar travado de ira pelo choque de realidade. —Diz que é mentira. Diz que estão brincando, por favor.— Caminhei até o sofá e sentei, a cabeça entre as mãos.

Resistia em acreditar. O mundo que construí não existia? Eu não tinha uma amiga, não tinha alguém em quem confiar, não tinha uma pessoa neutra, compassiva e transparente?

_Maldita Cygne. Maldita Isy_.

Ela aproximou-se do sofá e sentou-se no chão em minha frente, posição indiana.

—Não existe a muçulmana Isy Zaynah.— Ela sussurrou, e lágrimas desceram de seus olhos. —Deixe-me te falar a verdade. —Implorou.

—Não pode ser. —Neguei. —Você não pode ser ela... Vocês estavam, as duas, em meu jogo na Espanha.— Ressaltei relutante. Aceitar que Isy não existia e que fui manipulado em uma brincadeira era muito dolorido. Por que eu?

—Era a Rosalie. —Ela explicou entre lágrimas. — Eu precisava distrair o sheik.

Incrédulo, levantei o seu rosto e o segurei entre minhas mãos.

—Prove que é a Isy. Tire as lentes. Mostre que seus olhos são marrons. — Exigi obstinado. Tinha que me apegar a algo.

—Não tem como eu tirar as lentes. Estes são meus olhos. —Explicou humilde.

—Então quem era aquela mulher de olhos castanhos que estava ao meu lado na mesa do jantar?

—Victória. Ela é minha criada muçulmana. Foi ela que me ensinou os costumes e comportamentos de mulheres muçulmanas.

Suspirei e passei a mão no cabelo, aceitando aos poucos a realidade. Meu peito doeu, a dor transformou frustração e impotência em umidade nos olhos. Medo percorreu minha espinha dorsal ao aceitar essa revelação escura que parecia tão ameaçadoramente verdadeira.

—Agora eu sei que não posso confiar em ninguém? A única pessoa com quem fui aberto me enganou duplamente, sorriu às minhas custas?— Murmurei derrotado, assombrado com a verdade. Como não enxerguei? —Por que eu?

—Eu não escolhi isso.— Sussurrou entre soluços.

—Como não escolheu? — Acusei amargo. —Obviamente você queria brincar, enganar, contar para as amigas como o Lyon podia ser trouxa.

—Droga, Edward, me ouça. Eu não planejei isso. — Disse decidida. —Foi você que me perseguiu! Foi você que me cercou na universidade e nas festas!— Enfatizou na defensiva.

Ela caminhou até um interruptor perto da porta e acendeu uma luz fraca em um poste. Eu a segui.

—Você não pode ser a Isy. Ela não é como você.

—Você não quer ver. Não merece saber a verdade. — Disse impaciente. —Há tempos venho te dando dicas, mas você nunca quis enxergar. Conhece o Jasper Hale?— Ela citou determinada. Eu entrecerrei os olhos confuso com sua repentina frieza. —Hale é o nome do filho do sheik que joga com você e que leva a _sua garota_para as festas.— Esclareceu séria.

Balancei a cabeça atordoado com mais essa elucidação.

—Se você se interessasse pelo menos pelo nome das pessoas ao seu redor, você saberia quem era o filho do sheik que jogava com você.

—Merda, que estúpido! —Bati a palma em minha testa. Cada revelação provocava mais consciência e horror.

—Eu não diria estúpido. —Ela considerou. — Diria que é desatento e egoísta. Você que nunca quis enxergar. Tudo esteve na sua cara.

Dei dois passos atrás para diluir tudo na minha mente perturbada. Não tinha como negar a verdade. Cygne realmente era Isy. Tantas coincidências não existiriam em uma só pessoa. Virei de costas e esfreguei a testa, decepcionado comigo por não ter visto o que esteve claro e decepcionado com ela por ter me feito de otário.

—Você é uma completa mentira.— Ataquei desgostoso, sentindo uma nova dor atravessar minha espinha. Depois de descobrir que eu tinha um coração e poderia me apaixonar, recebi um golpe traiçoeiro da pessoa que entreguei meu coração e confiei. —O que é verdade em você?— Perguntei baixo, com a fúria amarga da traição e dúvida agonizante me espicaçando.

—Quase nada.— Sussurrou tímida.

—Você é francesa?— Inquiri e repassei na memória todas às chances ela teve de me falar.

—Não. — Admitiu encolhida.

—Por que me disse que seu nome era Cygne, um nome francês?— Questionei forçando tranquilidade na voz.

—Pelo óbvio. Não podia revelar meu verdadeiro nome.

—Hmmm.— Suspirei. —Então seu nome não é Cygne... É Bella, pelo menos?— Pus a mão no bolso e olhei de esguelha para ela. Ela não respondeu, parecia frustrada com algo. —Por que hoje? Por que resolveu revelar a brincadeira hoje? Cansou de brincar com a minha cara?— Espetei acidamente.

—Porque eu não aguentava mais. Doía em mim te enganar. —Justificou pesarosa.

—Eu não preciso de sua pena, garota.— Cortei secamente.

—Bella. — Ciciou.

—Tanto faz. Pode ser Bella, Cygne, mentirosa, falsa, dissimulada. Qualquer nome serve.— Atingi-a para minorar a amargura da frustração. —Quando se é uma mentira, o nome é o que menos importa.

—É, depois não diga que eu não tentei conversar. —Ergueu os ombros orgulhosa. Ela recebia iluminação direta da luz. Tanta exuberância e sensualidade desperdiçada. Suspirei contemplativo. Ela não era mais minha. —isso mesmo que eu sou, Edward. Eu sou uma mentira. Agora, por favor, você não tem maturidade para entender. Então desça as escadas e vá embora. A mentira acabou.

Abri a boca cético com seu show de dignidade ferida.

—Você só pode estar brincando. Eu sou a vítima aqui, não você, senhorita cheia da razão!— Ataquei censurador.

—Eu não disse que tenho razão, porque eu realmente não tenho. Eu não devia nunca ter me deixado envolver por você. Não devia ter me iludido com sua mudança. —Defendeu-se segura. —Mas não vou permitir que você me ofenda depois de tudo pelo que eu tenho que passar.— Destacou com o queixo erguido, o olhar sério. Essa era uma das horas que sua insolência me irritava... Irritava e excitava.

Neguei os sentimentos fracos, aproximei-me dela e segurei seu queixo.

—Quem é você?— Perguntei entre dentes. —Eu exijo saber.

Ela tomou ar, piscou longamente e encheu-se de determinação.

—Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Tenho 22 anos. Não tenho pais. Sou protegida pela Inteligência Britânica por ser testemunha em um crime que matou representantes de vários países que intermediavam a paz entre países do Oriente Médio. Genocídio.— Disse em um fôlego só.

Soltei seu queixo como se tivesse levado um choque e dei um passo atrás, assustado.

Ela continuou.

—Eu me graduei em E.N. no Canadá e me especializei em explosivos. O nome Cygne é meu sobrenome em francês. Não o usei com você deliberadamente. Fiz por costumar ser chamada assim entre minhas colegas de curso... Cygne, Swan é o que eu era... Hoje não tenho mais nome.

Arregalei os olhos em mudo estupor. Ela se afastou e sentou-se no sofá, derrotada.

—Nunca quis mal a você, Edward. Evitei ao máximo me expor ao seu lado, pois não queria te por em perigo, uma vez que sou procurada pelas pessoas que delatei!— Ela suspirou e levantou o olhar, encontrando meus olhos céticos. —Essa é a verdade sobre mim. Você acredita?— Perguntou insegura. Eu não conseguia raciocinar, muito menos responder. —Era disso que eu queria te proteger todo o tempo que tentei te manter longe de mim.— Adicionou com postura vencida.

Olhei-a horrorizado durante um tempo. O riso histérico começou baixo em meu peito. Que mentira descabida! O riso cresceu e a gargalhada explodiu em minha garganta. Essa mulher era louca! Inclinei-me com a mão na barriga incapaz de conter o som das gargalhadas.

—Deus, como a sua mente é fértil!— Zombei divertidamente. —O que mais vai me dizer agora? Que tem super poderes?

Ela segurou o olhar abatido e sussurrou:

—Na mentira foi fácil acreditar. Por que é difícil acreditar na verdade?— Torceu os lábios numa careta frustrada, como se todos seus sonhos fossem esmagados.

—Por quê?— Desviei o olhar, com uma nova luta interna travada no peito. Ao vê-la tão devastada em sua mentira, aos poucos a raiva arrefecia e uma assombrosa quebra de onda de ternura me comovia, como um bálsamo doce depois da raiva. A vontade de esquecer a mentira era maior que o orgulho... Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes ─ época em que ela aparecia e sumia ─, mas que ao menos podia esperá-la para viver o momento. Eu gostava de viver na mentira. Ela era uma febre. Um vício. Uma sede desesperada. Sim, foi melhor viver a ilusão.

—Porque sua verdade é fábula. —Voltei a dizer. — Não sou otário para acreditar nisso. _Tá_ lendo muita ficção, gatinha. —Zombei, depois encarei-a sério. —Eu não quero saber de porra de teoria da conspiração. Prefiro acreditar que tudo foi uma armação e uma brincadeira.

—Hmmm, bem a sua cara fugir da realidade se enganando. —Acusou sardônica, mas sua postura era desiludida. Como se tivesse desistido de ir em frente.

—Quando eu fiz isso?

—Desde que seu pai morreu, há quase um ano. Ou quando você não enxergou seu irmão definhando.— Salientou ausente.

Olhei-a com olhar acusador.

—Quem é você para me acusar? A mestre em enganar aqui é você.

—Não tanto quanto você, que engana você mesmo.— Ela atacou, com um riso lânguido.

—No que eu menti?— Arqueei uma sobrancelha desentendido de seu tom malicioso.

—Que não me quer, mesmo assim.— Ela ergueu a mão ao meu rosto e tocou minha mandíbula.

Balancei a cabeça cético.

—Eu não disse que não te quero.— Uma comichão quente rastejou em minha pélvis. Desci as mãos para sua cintura e a encostei a mim, prontamente duro. —Eu disse que você é uma mentirosa, que é falsa, dissimulada... — Ri de canto, ofensivo.

—Uma falsa que você não dispensa uma despedida. —Salientou presunçosa e rodeou meu pescoço com os braços. Inclinei e mordi sua orelha, gostando do perfume da Isy nela. _Acorda, Edward. Isy é uma mentira asquerosa_. _Restou somente o corpo, a química, a atração._

—Sim. Uma despedida.— Mordisquei devagar sua mandíbula. —... Você ser mentirosa não reduz o fato de ter sido a garota mais gostosa que tracei. —Mordi sua bochecha. — É óbvio que podemos repetir. Você pode até trazer sua amiga muçulmana. —Sugeri zombeteiro. — Fiquei com certo fetiche por _comer_uma muçulmana de verdade.— Acrescentei perversamente, procurando um jeito de atingi-la, já que ela tinha me machucado tanto.

—Sa-ia da-qui, seu infantil.— Pontuou enfática em meu ouvido.

—É isso mesmo que você quer?— Mordi seu pescoço, apertando suas costas.

—Você tem dúvidas?

—Você mente. Não posso acreditar no que você diz.

Ela empurrou meu peito com superioridade.

—Eu quero que você vá.— Apontou para fora, mas não fez esforço para soltar de meus braços.

—Vamos ver se quer. —Desafiei. — Só tem um lugar seu que não mente.— Enfiei a mão entre os botões da saia e inseri os dedos ousadamente dentro de sua calcinha. Eu tinha intimidade para isso. Ela enrijeceu. —Hmmm, você não quer que eu vá.— Destaquei com presunção masculina. —Mesmo brigando, eu te excito. —Invadi sua boca com lábios exigentes que intimavam, possuíam, empurrei-a de costas e caímos no sofá redondo, eu por cima dela. Voltei toda minha perícia contra ela para castigá-la e marcá-la para sempre. Em meio a tanta mágoa, mentira, pesar, eu tinha fome dela. Saber disso era desesperador. Ela não me merecia, mas eu me rendi à obsessão, mesmo magoado por ter sido usado numa brincadeira maquiavélica de autoafirmação.

Tomei-a com raiva, pesar, pânico por estar indo embora, dor por me sentir traído, ainda assim, não foi sexo, foi mais que paixão.

...

—Me fala alguma verdade em você.— Eu pedi uma hora depois, deitado no sofá com metade de seu corpo sobre meu peito numa confusão de roupas.

Ela torceu os lábios em um sorriso ausente.

—Eu era virgem até uns dois meses atrás.

—Disso eu já sabia.— Sorri abrandado e suspirei. A euforia sexual passou, o álcool passava e ficava só a dúvida e medo. Afastei-a e toquei a maquiagem muito escura sobre seus olhos. —Essa história sobre a Inteligência é verdade ou mentira?— Dei uma última chance. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, como se travasse nova luta interna. Se não fosse tão mirabolante, essa seria uma justificativa plausível para suas mentiras.

Ela deslizou os dedos em meu rosto, pesarosa.

—Mentira.— Sentenciou após um longo tempo, os olhos desviados dos meus. Algo me dizia que ela tinha intenção de afirmar e voltou atrás.

—O seu noivado com o sheik é verdade ou mentira?

—Necessário.

Um muro de distanciamento mental era erguido entre nós. Sexo foi tudo que restou entre nós, além do vazio, desesperança e mágoa.

—O seu amor declarado por mim era verdade ou mentira?— Busquei por um último fio de esperança. Ela só precisava dizer que sim para que, apesar da mentira, eu esquecesse tudo e nunca mais a deixasse sair da minha vida.

—Amar é mais que querer. Amor se inventa. E nosso amor é físico. — Recitou robotizada. Eu respirei fundo, decepcionado com sua resposta. Não havia chances. Eu tinha que desistir dessa mulher que só me destruía.

—Então, foi bom te conhecer. — Despedi sem emoção, tentando soar adulto. Não era assim que bons rapazes terminavam uma relação? —Foi bom enquanto durou, embora seja difícil confiar em alguém daqui pra frente.— Enfatizei e mudei nossas posições.

—Você vai viajar que horas?— Ela questionou, ignorando o comentário.

—O treino só começa terça, mas eu vou amanhã de manhã. Tenho que começar a procurar um apê.

—Ah, torço que se dê bem. Como vai fazer para estudar?— Deslizou os dedos em meus cabelos. Se ela ao menos não fosse tão cativante, eu sentiria menos sua falta... Ela parecia me amar, mas por que ela me enganou tanto?

—Vou vir todas as segundas entregar trabalhos e fazer provas. Talvez no próximo semestre, como é o último, eu faça uso do que os mestres sempre me propuseram: que eu tivesse uma vida mais fácil na universidade como aluno especial por ser jogador.

—Você tem que aproveitar mesmo. Você é mais jogador que estudante! —Encorajou animada. — Adoro você em campo. Adoro seus gols.— Elogiou carinhosamente. Eu lembrei saudoso da conotação que ela usava para gols.

Sorri estimulado por suas palavras e me projetei em pensamento para o futuro próximo.

—Sabe que estou sonhando em ir? É outro mundo. Eles são a elite do futebol.

—Ah, leãozinho, torço por você. Espero que você alcance sua realização pessoal. Torço ainda que você encontre alguém que goste verdadeiramente de você, que se encaixe em seu mundo. Alguém que possa viajar, posar para fotos com você. — Desejou fervorosamente, acariciando minha boca com a ponta dos dedos. Ela olhava-me como se eu fosse seu tudo. Isso me tirava o ar e quase me levou a implorar novamente para só ficarmos, sem conversa, sem promessas. —Torço que ncontre alguém que ame você de verdade e que você possa confiar.

—Obrigado.— Agradeci incerto se sofria sua autoexclusão ou se aceitava sua incapacidade de se dar, rejeitando assim essa dor que me rasgava com a despedida. Eu não _queria _doer, droga. Ela não merecia minha dor.

Relutante em deixá-la, abracei sua cintura e deitei o rosto em seu colo, explorando o cheiro do vão nos seios. Não queria enfrentar a realidade ainda.

Eu não tinha uma amiga, isso doía, muito mais pela mentira. Não tinha minha garota, situação notavelmente irreversível, tanto por ela, como por mim. O que me trazia esperança era que em breve minha vida se reiniciaria diferente. Quem sabe, quando eu não estivesse desiludido e magoado assim, eu realmente conseguisse encontrar essa outra pessoa; se ela existir.

_***Genocídio**__é definido como o assassinato deliberado de pessoas motivado por diferenças étnicas, nacionais, raciais, religiosas e (por vezes) políticas_.

**Bem leitores, o próximo pov será da Bella para que ela explique a furada que se meteu.**

**Bjks**

**Obrigada por ler e por comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14- Fuga

**Capítulo- Fuga**

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Um mês se passou. Um mês assistindo aos seus jogos pela TV, vendo-o tirar a camisa e olhar fixamente para a câmera como se soubesse que eu o via. Um mês buscando notícias suas por jornais ou revistas. Um mês sem contato. A sensação é como se depois de respirar ar livre, desobstruído de impurezas, o ar carregado voltasse aos meus pulmões, me sufocando dia após dia.

Por vezes, nos jogos, ele faz algum lance espetacular, marca gol, então a câmera foca seu rosto, ele olha com olhar penetrante, torce os lábios provocador e volta ao campo. Parece que ele quer que eu o veja. Veja que ele seguiu em frente. Que tinha um futuro. Uma vida.

Ele não sabe que foi por esse Edward que eu menti. Foi pelo Lyon, o jogador de futuro, o prodígio jogador que podia ter o mundo aos pés. Em momentos de ilusão eu pensei que poderia confessar a verdade e viver com a culpa de ser responsável por destruir seu futuro seguro. Seus sonhos... Esperei pacientemente que aquela noite chegasse: a noite da verdade. Preparei-lhe dias. Mas não fui forte e egoísta o suficiente. Hoje ele está no lugar onde deve estar: no auge do sucesso. Ele se afastou de Liverpool e se entregou à nova vida.

Quando ele se foi, pensei que voltaria à promíscua vida que tinha antes de me conhecer, onde a cada semana aparecia com uma ou duas mulheres diferentes. Mas não foi assim. Sua atitude é surpreendente. Duas semanas seguidas apareceu em capas de revistas com uma ruiva, sugerindo relacionamento sério... Obviamente fui substituída. O sentimento recíproco jamais existiu, como eu imaginava.

Vez ou outra, durante o mês, questionei Rosalie se ele veio ver James durante as férias, curiosidade que, se precavida, livraria nós dois de um encontro indesejado, já que eu fiz algumas visitas ao James desde que ele se acidentou. Mas Rosalie não deu qualquer informação. Disse que eu não merecia saber sobre ele, pois eu escolhi mentir, quando eu tive todas as chances para falar a verdade.

Rosalie não pode me julgar. Ela não sabe de toda a verdade.

—James... — Sussurrei enquanto acariciava as costas de sua mão com um dedo. —Eu sei que você pode me ouvir.— Fechei os olhos melancólica. —Dizem que pessoas em coma conseguem ouvir.— Apoiei o braço na cabeceira da cama. Doía vê-lo naquela cama. —Você sabe que eu te perdoei, não sabe?— Suspirei desolada, contando mentalmente um ano e onze dias do atentado que mudou nossa vida. —Eu gostaria que você pudesse me perdoar também.— A voz travou em minha garganta sufocada por lágrimas não derramadas. James era o único que entendia um pouco da minha dor. Ele esteve lá. —Eu queria poder fugir, como você faz...— Solucei. —Mas você precisa enfrentar...— Pus sua mão dentro de minhas mãos unidas e orei que ele pudesse acordar, que ele pudesse ajudar a incriminar os verdadeiros culpados. —Por seu pai, eu preciso de você... Você precisa dizer o que aconteceu para que acreditem em mim.— Implorei.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e virei lentamente o rosto.

—Vamos, Isy.— A voz rouca de Victória me chamou. —Temos que ir. O sheik ligou dizendo que está a caminho com Esme. Ela não vai entender se encontrar você aqui.

—Ok.— Afastei-me da cama. —Você volta comigo no decorrer da semana?— Perguntei triste. Ela assentiu.

Deixamos o quarto, descemos de escadas dois andares, trocamos de roupas no toalete do terceiro andar, entramos no elevador e seguimos para o térreo. Nossos seguranças nos aguardavam. Por ser domingo, Emmett estava de folga.

Em poucos dias eu teria mais uma audiência, fato que me preocupava e ao mesmo tempo aliviava. Preocupava porque sem o depoimento de James talvez atrasasse as diligências. Aliviava porque quanto mais perto do final eu estivesse, mais rápido eu saberia o rumo da minha vida.

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, era o primeiro dia de aula depois de um mês sem ver Edward. Emmett estacionou na vaga de Rosalie, ao lado da vaga que em pouco tempo os Cullen ocuparia. Eu me sentia mais nervosa do que era sensato. Minhas mãos suavam com a ideia de que iria revê-lo.

Fui a primeira a chegar à sala. Emmett me acompanhou, depois subiu para seu posto; não sem antes conferir meus equipamentos de segurança, localizador por GPS, alarme. Sentei numa mesa no meio da sala e observei aluno por aluno chegar. Meu estômago se apertava a cada novo rosto. O calor dentro da burca ficou quase insuportável, mesmo com a temperatura externa baixa.

O nervosismo de reencontrá-lo se tornou irracional ao ponto de fazer o fluxo do lanche matinal amargar minha garganta, enjoo. Eu tentava me acalmar, dizendo que só iria doer o primeiro olhar, o quebra gelo, porém não aguentei a pressão. Sai da sala, ainda quase vazia, e me dirigi ao toalete. Rangi os dentes para travar a tosse, desabotoei a parte de cima da burca e lavei o rosto, ofegando. Mais uma vez a náusea voltou, tossi e corri para o box, expelindo lá todo o incômodo em meu estômago. A porta do toalete se abriu, ouvi vozes ao lado de fora e lembrei que tinha deixado a parte que cobria a cabeça em cima da bancada. Teria que sair do box com o rosto descoberto.

Hesitante, saí olhando para baixo e joguei novamente água em meu rosto e boca.

—Hmmm, então é você a garota que vive por ae com o Cullen.— Levantei o rosto e deparei-me com Heidi olhando-me atenciosamente pelo espelho. Passei o papel toalha no rosto e ignorei-a, ao tempo que cobria minha cabeça com a burca. —É melhor não atravessar o caminho dele.— Ela ameaçou e pôs a mão na porta quando eu ia abrir para sair. —Por aqui, ele é meu. Acabamos de nos acertar. Espero que você não atrapalhe isso.— Encarei-a, mas ela não podia ver meus olhos. Ela sorriu, abriu a porta, e eu saí.

De volta à sala, o Mestre já tinha iniciado a aula. Atravessei o corredor vigiando meus passos com precaução. Era normal ao caminhar alguém colocar os pés na frente para me fazer cair. Senti um olhar intenso dos fundos da sala, meu estômago se contraiu e, instintivamente, levantei a cabeça como que atraída. Edward. Prendi o fôlego. Seu rosto ao vivo era mais lindo do que eu lembrava. Meus joelhos perderam forças, minha vista escureceu e, antes que eu sentisse que tinha tropeçado, uma mão segurou meu braço e me apoiou sobre meus pés. Ben.

Enjoada e tonta, segurei seu ombro, e ele me conduziu pelo braço até minha cadeira.

—Obrigada, Ben.— Agradeci baixinho. Ele sorriu largo. Eu sentei, inclinei a cabeça e a apoiei nas mãos em torre, esperando meus sentidos normalizarem. Será que eu aguentaria um semestre inteiro tendo-o no mesmo espaço que eu?

Ainda questionava minha covardia quando um arrepio atravessou meu lado esquerdo.

—Você tem um segundo para ir sentar em _seu_lugar.— Rosnou baixinho. Virei o rosto. Edward estava agachado ao meu lado, olhando-me sério. Fechei o semblante teimosa, mas o ato rebelde era inútil. Ele não poderia ver meus olhos. Balancei a cabeça incrédula com a ousadia da imposição quando nem amizade concreta tínhamos mais. Antes que eu negasse, ele pegou meus materiais e os levou para sua mesa no canto, permanecendo em pé ao lado. Eu não tinha opção. Contrariada, respirei fundo, levantei da cadeira com toda dignidade que possuía e sentei na cadeira de canto.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e direcionou os olhos à frente. Seu maxilar era tenso, o olhar concentrado. O Mestre explicava como seriam as avaliações. Avisou que iríamos adiantar o máximo possível porque no fim do último semestre viria uma série de eventos, como: formatura, colação de grau.

—Já disse que eu odeio essa maldita roupa? —Ele reclamou baixo. — Por que você continua vestindo isso? É alguma maneira de me provocar? De lembrar o quanto eu fui cego?— Ele acusou, ainda fingindo prestar atenção no professor. Eu limitei-me ao silêncio. —Você sabe muito bem que a burca é proibida. Está querendo causar confusão?— Ralhou irado, depois me olhou impessoal. —Inferno, se você tivesse continuado usando essa burca desde o primeiro dia, até poderia justificar minha cegueira e burrice.— Ressaltou entre dentes. —Mas eu não entendo como não descobri. Eu devo ser um asno!

Respirei fundo. Meu estômago novamente virou. Eu não devia ter vindo para perto dele. Eu não _precisava_ ter vindo à faculdade. Só vim por teimosia. Permaneci em silêncio, cabisbaixa, os dedos movendo-se uns nos outros nervosos. O silêncio era opressor. Eu rabisquei um papel para distrair. Fiz uns cálculos. Ele olhava de novo à frente.

—Você poderia ter me ligado... — Acusou amargo. Eu ergui o olhar e fixei nele, sem entender. Ele manteve os olhos desviados de mim, mal humorado.

Suspirei cansada da tensão, destaquei um papel, escrevi e entreguei para ele.

**Conversamos sobre isso... Combinamos de cada um ficar para o seu lado... Não havia mais o que conversar. Por que eu iria ligar?**

Ele leu, amassou o papel cheio de ira e o jogou pela janela.

—Pra que isso de falar por bilhete? Eu já sei de suas mentiras. Além disso, você acabou de falar com Ben, porque não pode falar comigo?!— Ele questionou revoltado, embora em tom baixo.

Fechei os olhos e contei até dez. Não queria ter essa conversa. Queria fugir. A despeito disso, lutei contra minha covardia, reuni toda coragem que tinha e me obriguei a me explicar.

—Eu vim de burca porque não quero mais ter que me preocupar com maquiagens, com lentes. —Justifiquei baixinho. Um fio rebelde de cabelo caía nos seus olhos. Eu queria tirar. —Cansei de fingir. —Continuei. — A burca me permite ser eu por baixo.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos de um jeito acusador. Antes que ele falasse, eu voltei a dizer.

—Como você está?— Questionei. Inconscientemente ergui a mão ao seu cabelo e parei-a no ar antes que fizesse. Ele encarou minha mão enluvada como se ela fosse uma víbora prestes a atacar e virou o rosto desgostoso. Eu me encolhi. Se ele não queria dialogar, por que começou?

Ele fitou o teto uns instantes, sério, suspirou e esfregou nervosamente a fronte.

—Puta merda.— Amaldiçoou sob a respiração. —Eu passei um mês dando um tempo, me convencendo que tudo foi uma ilusão resultante do excesso de bebida no meu aniversário, então eu venho aqui, crente que ia encontrar a única pessoa que eu pude confiar e, de repente, eu encontro _você_.— Apontou-me revoltado.

Enrijeci nervosa. Foi uma má ideia conversar. Ele carregava a mágoa da traição e iria me afetar o quanto pudesse. Baixei o olhar ofendida e fiz anotações da aula para me distrair de sua presença inquietante.

Ele isolou-se em si, desanimado. Era obviamente uma situação tão difícil para ele quanto para mim. Eu não tinha culpa por mantê-lo no escuro. Se ele tivesse me dado crédito, ao invés de zombar, eu lhe teria revelado parte da verdade. Agora, por ele e por mim, necessitava ser firme, semear e manter distância. O medo das potenciais consequências dessa proximidade me ameaçava. Eu não podia ser encontrada. E ele, com sua fama, me levaria a eles, ou, podia ser o contrário... Eles poderiam usá-lo para me atingir e me calar.

No decorrer dos dias, tudo se tornou pior na minha relação com Edward na Universidade. Ele estava com um mau gênio de um gato com um ouriço grudado no traseiro. Eu sentei ao seu lado todas as segundas, porém, nos dias decorrentes, dias em que ele não estava na Universidade, as provocações e olhares hostis não eram mais disfarçadas pelos alunos, a não ser nos intervalos que Emmett voltou a passar comigo.

Edward agia indiferentemente quando estava em sala, falava somente o trivial, mantinha a maior distância possível. Esse Edward me lembrava ao Edward que eu conheci quando cheguei a Universidade Liverpool. Frio, distante, impessoal, ensimesmado...

**Sete meses atrás.**

Meses depois do atentado em Londres, eu ainda não tinha me recuperado psicologicamente. A culpa pela morte dos representantes de mais de vinte nações me atormentava, além da morte de nossos pais. Vivia em constante angústia e depressão. Os longos e exaustivos dias de aprendizado do costume muçulmano e língua árabe me esgotavam. Eu precisava aprender a me camuflar para entrar e sair de qualquer lugar sem que minha identidade real fosse descoberta, antes que os responsáveis fossem identificados e punidos.

Certa noite de sexta-feira, eu me tranquei no meu quarto num pranto impotente de solidão e tédio, cansada de não poder sair, de não ver gente, de não me relacionar. Eu preferia morrer a viver daquele jeito: escondida. Foi aí que tudo começou. Meu desejo de aventura desencadeou uma turbulência em minha vida.

Dias antes àquela sexta, eu pedi ao sheik que me permitisse sair às ruas, ir aos shoppings. Preocupado com minha integridade, ele impôs que eu só sairia com as seguintes condições: vestida com a burca, usando um ponto no ouvido e portando um localizador na bolsa. Emmett seria o motorista e dois carros com seguranças nos seguiriam à distância. Aceitei.

As coisas não saíram exatamente como eu previ. Não imaginei que receberia um tratamento tão hostil nas ruas. Por ter passado um tempo fora do país, esqueci que meu país se comportava com superioridade reservada perto de outros povos. Não me deixei abater. Meu próximo pedido foi ser matriculada numa Universidade. Acreditava que iria fazer amizade com pessoas da minha idade, embora minha experiência de infância com estudantes comuns não fosse muito alentadora.

Meu primeiro dia de aula na Universidade Liverpool foi um fracasso. Era uma quinta feira. Eu cria que dentro dos portões teria um tratamento amistoso, uma aceitação fácil. E mais uma vez senti a frustração da rejeição. As aulas tinham começado semanas antes e todas as mesas eram reservadas. Sobrava um lugar ao fundo e um na fileira do meio. Por instinto de auto proteção, escolhi os fundos. Para minha surpresa, notei em sala uma pessoa inusitada. Mike. Que mundo pequeno! Obviamente ele estava ali por influência de seu pai.

Aquele primeiro dia de aula foi um inferno particular. Além de eu ser o centro das atenções negativa, com risinhos, piadas e papeizinhos jogados em minha direção, eu já tinha passado pelas matérias expostas pelos mestres. A fuga mental do tédio foi elevar meus pensamentos à lembrança do Cullen. Ele estudava lá, pensei. Naquela universidade, diziam as revistas. Certamente estava um semestre à frente, já que ele seguia o curso normal de tempo, diferente de mim. Bem, ele nunca poderia me ver, pensei frustrada. Com a burca seria impossível.

Sexta não foi diferente na Universidade. Hostilidade, zombaria. É perda de tempo, alertou o sheik. E eu não queria admitir o fracasso. Então chorei incansavelmente naquele dia com a cabeça enfiada entre os travesseiros, de bruços, em minha cama.

—Ah, veado!— Assustei-me ao som da voz e levantei o tronco. A pessoa que xingava estava caído em minha sacada. Ele arregalou os olhos assustado. Congelei sem ação com a invasão. —Quem é você?— Perguntou o garoto louro, de olhos azuis e cabelo amarrado num rabo de cavalo.

—Fora do meu quarto!— Ofeguei baixo.

—Cala a boca.— Ele deu um salto até minha cama e tapou minha boca com a mão. —Se não ele vai saber que eu estou aqui.— Sussurrou. —Ele está me procurando por eu ter esvaziado os quatro pneus do Land Rover dele.— Sorriu conspirador. Depois de perceber que eu não iria gritar, soltou a mão de minha boca.

Sentei ainda assustada na cama. Ele não passava de um menino. Era o filho do sheik.

—Por que você fez isso com o carro de Emmett?— Quis saber curiosa ao tempo que limpavas as lágrimas secas.

—Quem é você?— Ele devolveu a pergunta olhando-me da cabeça aos pés. Eu usava short e mini blusa. Ele não podia me reconhecer quando eu só andava na propriedade de burca. —Você é mais uma do harém dele?— Apontou acusador para mim.

—Por que você esvaziou os pneus do Land Rover?— Voltei a perguntar, ignorando seu comentário sugestivo. Ele não se dava bem com o pai, daí a razão de comentários depreciativos.

Ele deitou de costas em minha cama folgadamente e explicou.

—Porque ele contou ao velho que eu não fui para aula na Universidade a semana toda. Fofoqueiro!— Resmungou. Sorri pela primeira vez em tempos. —Fala qual o seu nome?— Insistiu e apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo, deitado de lado em minha cama.

—Bella.

—Lembrei! Sua voz é da noiva Isy do velho!— Celebrou contente e me digitalizou de novo da cabeça aos pés. —Eu não acredito que ele vai casar com uma menina que tem idade de ser filha dele!— Criticou. —Você não deve ter dezoito anos! Isso é nojento. Devia ser proibido.— Argumentou contrariado. —Qual sua idade?

Sorri e parei em frente ao espelho, feliz que ele tivesse tirado quatro anos da minha idade.

—Vinte e dois.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

—Mesmo assim ele é muito velho para você.

Ele tinha chegado há dois meses para estudar e fazer um teste no Liverpool, time da cidade. Mas pelo jeito ele não se saía bem em nenhum dos dois casos. Um adolescente em crise que não fazia nada do que lhe era determinado.

—Escuta...— Ele me olhou atento. —Por que você estava chorando?— Perguntou curioso.

Desci os ombros derrotada ao lembrar o porquê, sentei em um puff em frente ao espelho.

—Estou cansada de ficar presa aqui.— Lamentei desolada, abraçando a oportunidade de reclamar.

—Como assim? Você não foi a Universidade ontem e hoje?

—Sim. Mas foi horrível. Todos me odeiam. Só porque eu uso essa roupa horrorosa.— Expliquei desanimada, surpresa comigo que eu tivesse me abrindo. Talvez fosse a falta de conversar. Levantei chateada e abri as portas dos armários. —Olha o tanto de roupas caras que seu pai me dá... Como eu vou usar, se eu fico presa àquela burca?— Reclamei e joguei os braços no ar, derrotada.

Ele balançou a cabeça confuso.

—Mas... Não faz parte da sua religião usar aquela roupa?

Abri a boca sem palavras diante de sua pergunta inteligente. Ele aproximou-se curioso do meu armário e observou as figuras na porta.

—Eu o conheço.— Apontou para alguns pôsteres na parte interna do meu armário. Atravessei na frente dele e fechei as portas, constrangida.

—Quem não conhece o Lyon?— Simulei indiferença.

—Esse cara é insuportável. Não sei o que as mulheres vêem nele.— Enfatizou desdenhoso.

—O futebol dele é bom.— Defendi neutra.

—E desde quando mulheres gostam de futebol?

—Desde quando mulheres gostam de armas, de esportes radicais, de governar. Por que mulher não pode gostar de futebol?

Ele pôs a mão no queixo e demorou um tempo calado, olhando-me. Minutos depois se aproximou de mim com um sorriso traquino e olhou por sobre os meus ombros para sacada.

—Você quer sair comigo para uma festa?— Perguntou conspirador.

—Eu não posso. Emmett nunca deixaria.— Neguei desiludida.

—Ele não precisaria deixar.— Cruzou os braços no peito e caminhou até a sacada. —Ninguém precisa saber.— Ressaltou.

Demorei um tempo raciocinando.

—Você não está me propondo isso, está?— Segui desconfiada até a sacada.

—Sim. Estou. Indiretamente vou me vingar de duas pessoas. O velho papa anjo mulherengo e o baba-ovo fofoqueiro.— Riu um riso infantil.

—Mas como vou sair? Não tem como!

Ele pôs a mão no queixo pensativo.

—Vista uma roupa preta e de capuz. Então você desce pela sacada, eu deixo o carro aberto e você entra atrás. Se quiser pode trocar de roupa lá. Os seguranças não irão revistar meu carro.— Ele propôs animado.

Ponderei tentada, com euforia e adrenalina pulsando minhas veias. O filho irresponsável do sheik seria minha salvação. Ele não tinha medo do pai, não sabia o perigo que corria e nunca se preocuparia. Decidi ir. Combinei com Victória um álibi caso algo desse errado e onze horas eu dançava numa festa reservada.

A sensação era de como se fosse uma sentenciada que após passar meses em uma cela, fosse beneficiada com uma noite de liberdade. Da pista de dança, olhei compulsivamente para os lados. Corria o risco do Cullen estar lá, pensei. E embora eu não tivesse a mínima ilusão de que ele me notasse, eu queria vê-lo, ainda que soubesse que ele não iria me reconhecer.

Eu podia me auto-comiserar com os milhares de motivos que tinha para estar infeliz, afinal, eu era órfã, fui inserida num programa de proteção a testemunhas, iria morar com um homem que nem mesmo conhecia, era obrigada a aprender língua e ritos estranhos, tinha um futuro incerto. Todavia, depois de beber um pouco, esqueci os problemas e curti minha falsa liberdade.

A casa de festas tinha o padrão de frequentadores discretos. Por ser em sua maioria celebridades, era proibido filmagens ou fotos. Isso dava privacidade. Eu só tinha que me preocupar com rostos familiares, embora o cabelo pintado de ruivo, repicado e com permanente me ajudasse a camuflar a aparência.

Após cerca de duas horas dançando, dei um tempo e fui ao toalete aliviar o suor e passar um pouco de batom.

—Nossa, como é linda a sua sandália!— Desviei o olhar do espelho e deparei-me com uma mulher loura acompanhada por uma morena. Eu as reconheci imediatamente.

—Obrigada.— Sorri para loura contente por fazer amizade. —Foi um presente.

—Gucci exclusivas são presentes incomparáveis.— A loura disse empolgada.

—Na verdade, eu não ligo muito para marca. Basta ser confortável. — Sorri e terminei de retocar o batom.

—Eu ligo. A sandália diz tudo sobre uma pessoa.— A loura disse quase solene e se inclinou para retocar a maquiagem sobre os olhos.

—E o que esta diz sobre mim?— Brinquei para estender o diálogo.

—Que você é discreta, que tem bom gosto e está à procura de alguém legal.— Disse a morena como se fosse uma vidente.

Sorri divertida.

—Nossa, de onde você tirou isso?

—Quem não está procurando um cara legal?— A loura defendeu.

—Na verdade, o que eu estou procurando é liberdade. Ninguém vai me impedir de voar, ainda que com as asas cortadas.— Declarei fervorosa, sentindo a euforia do licor me desinibir.

Elas obviamente não entenderam minhas palavras. Recorremos a outros assuntos e saímos juntas do toalete. Antes que eu voltasse à pista de dança, encontrei Jasper parecendo preocupado. Seu olhar mudou ao ver a morena passar por ele.

—Que cara é essa? —Perguntei ao parar em sua frente.

—Você demorou lá dentro. —Acusou encarando as costas da morena.

—Eu estava conversando.— Justifiquei, peguei seu braço e o puxei para pista.

Ele me acompanhou, mas continuou olhando para ela.

—Bella, eu preciso de sua ajuda. —Ele parou.

—Para quê? —Aproximei-me para ouvi-lo. O som alto me impedia.

Ele hesitou, aparentemente embaraçado. —Eu estou filmando aquela garota há um tempo, mas ela não me dá a mínima. Eu preciso de uma forcinha...

—E o que você quer?

—Que você faça a ponte.— Pediu e me olhou com olhar pidão.

Eu fiz a ponte, apresentei-os extrovertida e me senti realizada em ter ajudado meu novo amigo. Antes que eu me afastasse, a loura perguntou meu nome.

—Bella. —Respondi amistosa. Hoje à noite, durante a minha fuga, eu podia ser chamada de Bella.

De volta à pista de dança, me entreguei novamente às músicas com um copo de licor de chocolate na mão. Eu dançava um trance do Edward Maya de olhos fechados e mãos no ar, quando uma mão se apoderou de minha cintura. Abri os olhos e me deparei com um louro lindo e ligeiramente familiar. As luzes piscando e alegria do álcool não ajudaram na lembrança de onde o conhecia.

—Oi, princesa.

—Olá. —Respondi amistosa.

—Sozinha?— Ele espelhou meu ritmo.

Franzi o cenho pensativa. Aquela poderia ser uma das minhas únicas oportunidades de aventura... Dar uns beijos num homem bonito talvez não fosse uma má ideia. Seria hoje e nada mais.

—Estou.— Sorri, bebi mais um gole de licor e pus um braço sobre seu pescoço.

Ele inclinou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

—Prazer. James Cullen.— Sussurrou charmoso. Automaticamente deixei meu copo vazio cair ao chão.

Como assim? Outro Cullen?

—O que foi?— Ele deu um passo atrás assustado com minha reação.

—Nada. Tenho que ir.

Passei rapidamente na recepção lateral, local onde eu peguei meu sobretudo, caminhei em direção ao carro de Jazz e entrei para o banco de trás. Droga, eu não podia ficar tão perto dos Cullen assim... Era muito azar, ou sorte que as únicas pessoas que se aproximaram de mim na noite fossem família dele.

As horas passaram enquanto eu divagava nas várias coincidências da noite. Por volta de quatro da manhã Jasper entrou no carro.

—Por que você sumiu?— Perguntou e deu partida.

—Eu cansei de dançar. — Menti e deitei no banco de trás.

—Da próxima vez vou ratar um ponto para um comunicador nas tralhas do Emmett, assim, podemos nos falar quando você quiser ir embora.

—Não vai ter próxima vez.— Sentenciei decidida.

—Vamos ver.

Sábado à tarde eu descobri o porquê de _ele_ não estar na festa sexta. Seu time jogava contra o Barcelona, na Espanha.

—Filho da puta fominha!— Emmett gritou com a TV quando eu passava pela sala, vestida de burca.

Sentei ao seu lado e prestei atenção no jogo.

—De quem você está falando?— Eu quis saber.

—Do idiota do Lyon.— Ele xingou e bebeu um pouco de coca.

—Mas ele não fez gol?— Fingi imparcialidade.

—Sim, mas se ele não fosse esse fominha que é, com certeza daríamos uma surra no Barcelona.

—Quando o sheik chega?— Mudei de assunto. Não queria discutir com Emmett o que eu achava ou não do Cullen.

—Amanhã ou segunda, não tenho certeza.— Respondeu desatento.

Deixei-o lá e voltei para o meu quarto para estudar. Eu tinha um projeto para um futuro doutorado e precisava embasar teoricamente minha pesquisa. Não podia deixar meus sonhos morrerem mesmo com adversidades. Eu não estava mais tão triste como dias atrás. A fuga no dia anterior abrandou minha sede por viver o que não vivi até hoje.

Domingo, no fim da tarde, assustei quando ouvi uma batida suave na porta.

—Sou eu, Bella. Abra rápido.— Jasper chamou.

Vestida num baby doll de algodão, abri a porta cautelosa. Emmett não podia surpreendê-lo no meu quarto.

—O que é?— Sussurrei e tranquei a porta.

—Recebi uma mensagem convidando para festa de confraternização pelo título que o Liverpool conquistou ontem contra o Barcelona, você quer ir?— Perguntou eufórico.

—Lógico que não.— Neguei balançando a cabeça. —Seu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento, conforme Emmett.

—Mas é ae que entra ao geniozinho aqui. Tenho o esquema para te tirar e te colocar aqui segura.— Conspirou maquiavélico e apertou meu queixo. —Você vai comigo. Seu semblante melhorou de sexta para cá. Além disso, você me deu sorte. Foi você que arranjou aquela garota para mim.— Ele piscou e deitou despreocupado na cama.

—Como assim? Vocês estão ficando?— Questionei desacreditada.

—Sim. Até ela descobrir a minha idade.— Lamentou dramático.

—Qualquer um sabe que você é menor.— Brinquei e deitei ao seu lado na cama enquanto sopesava a idéia de ir ou não. Eu não podia. Seria insensato. Repetir seria perigoso tanto para mim, quanto para Jasper.

Ele deixou-me pensar, mas após um tempo olhou sugestivamente aos meus armários abertos.

—O veadinho do Cullen vai estar lá.— Comentou zombeteiro. —Hoje ele não deve nem para o chão que pisa.

Levantei o tronco, apoiei minha cabeça na mão e olhei para ele.

—É sério que ele é assim?

—É o que dizem. Depois de um jogo que ele é o estrela, fica pior. Dizem que ele é metido, marrento, mulherengo.

—Nossa.— Ofeguei decepcionada, embora minha pulsação tivesse acelerado ao imaginar encontrá-lo. A despeito das palavras de Jasper, eu gostaria de pelo menos vê-lo pessoalmente. —Pode ser que ele não seja assim como vocês pensam.— Defendi ausente.

—Ele é.

Oito horas eu dançava na matinê usando uma roupa que me dava mobilidade para subir e descer a sacada: short, blusa de alças e a sandália Gucci que calcei no carro, além de um ponto no ouvido que Jazz conseguiu para nos comunicarmos. Depois de dançar bastante, fui ao toalete e deparei-me com alvoroço e cochichos enquanto lavava as mãos.

—Eu vou falar com ele.— Disse uma das exóticas garotas que se maquiava ao meu lado, em frente ao espelho.

—Ih, já tem duas com ele.— A morena resmungou, com falsa solidariedade. —Aposto que Deyse vai dormir com Lyon hoje.

Virei o rosto ao som do nome. Rejeitei o patético palpitar e segui de volta à pista, obrigando-me a parar de procurá-lo. _Ele_ _nunca terá olhos para você. Convença-se disso, Bella._

Dançando um rock da Avril Lavigne, fechei os olhos e viajei na música. Esqueci onde estava e por quê. Pensei em como tudo podia ter sido diferente. Quantas vezes deixei de sair com amigas no Canadá, quando o espírito competitivo me impedia de me divertir. Eu acreditava que quanto mais rápido me especializasse, mais rápido voltaria para o Reino Unido para trabalhar para o governo, como minha mãe. Acreditava que encontraria Edward no Governo, como desejava seu pai. O general dizia que em breve Edward deixaria o futebol e serviria ao país, assim como ele. Entretanto, nada deu certo. Minha mãe morreu. O general morreu. E aqui estava eu escondida, em fuga, tentando aproveitar os míseros segundos que tinha de liberdade e, quem sabe, de vida, num amanhã incerto.

Sobressaltei quando senti uma mão possessiva em minha cintura. Abri os olhos e deparei-me com o mesmo Cullen de sexta-feira, porém, não com os mesmo olhos gentis. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua respiração ofegante.

—Por favor, você pode se afastar um pouco?— Pedi delicadamente.

—Hoje você não me escapa, princesa.— Declarou e me apertou ao corpo dele.

—Tipo assim, er, eu estou com meu namorado.— Menti e tentei afastá-lo sutilmente, olhando ao meu redor para ver se via Jazz. Foi naquele instante que, pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos, vi aqueles cabelos desgrenhados atrás de uma mesa.

Minha pulsação acelerou automaticamente e me censurei por isso. Para minha surpresa e horror, duas mulheres o atacavam, uma beijando seu pescoço e outra com a cabeça inclinada entre suas pernas, obviamente em sexo oral. Entrecerrei os olhos chocada com sua falta de pudor, ao mesmo tempo que empurrei bruscamente o seu irmão.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a dançar, nervosa. James Cullen novamente invadiu meu espaço pessoal.

—Você sexta me deu a maior ideia e depois fugiu. —James acusou entorpecido. — Eu não vou deixar você escapar hoje.— Garantiu malicioso e apertou o meu braço. Empurrei-o de novo, impaciente. Ele não soltou. Eu o encarei e notei pela visão periférica seu irmão aproximar-se.

—_Lui faire lâcher prise maintenan.—__Rosnei em francês para o Cullen, só percebendo depois que tudo saiu embolado devido a minha súbita raiva._

—O quê?— Edward perguntou atordoado.

—Faça ele me soltar agora.— Encarei-o irritada, mas ao olhar seus olhos azuis claros foi como um raio me atingisse.

Ele virou-se para o irmão e falou gentilmente com o ele, como se conversasse com uma criança teimosa. Aos poucos, seu irmão me soltou e saiu. Edward me olhou desconcertado.

—Er, desculpe. Ele está com problemas.

—Ele não é o único no mundo com problemas. —Eu espetei. — Isso não justifica sair por aí agarrando os outros contra vontade.— Respondi rispidamente, negando-me a deixar-me convencer por seu jeito educado.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente de algo que eu não pude entender. Olhei inconsciente seus lábios e conferi quão lindo ele era pessoalmente, com dentes perfeitos, lábios convidativos e rosados.

—Não vai mais acontecer.— Justificou novamente, ainda sem jeito.

—Espero.— Respirei fundo o seu perfume próximo. Ele se aproximou estranhamente de mim, a centímetros de meu rosto. Prendi o ar atordoada e ergui uma sobrancelha questionadora.

—Edward Cullen.— Ele estendeu a mão amigavelmente. Ele seria tão cafajeste ao ponto de tentar flertar comigo depois de fazer o que fazia minutos atrás?

—_Bella, não dá ideia para ele. Eu te avisei quem ele é_.— Jazz disse no ponto conectado em meu ouvido. Eu olhei por cima dos ombros do Cullen. Onde estava Jazz quando eu precisei dele?

—Prazer mesmo assim.— O Cullen baixou a mão ao perceber que eu não iria cumprimentá-lo. —Qual o seu nome?— Insistiu.

Eu neguei a resposta e virei de lado, ignorando-o. Eu tinha que domar minha pulsação e euforia. Era ridículo que depois de tê-lo visto com duas garotas eu me comportasse como uma patética adolescente.

Ele insistiu novamente.

—Você sabe quem eu sou?— Ele forçou, falando baixo próximo ao meu ouvido, agora com uma mão em minha cintura. Um calafrio me atravessou da cabeça aos pés.

—Deveria saber?— Provoquei indiferente, simulando desprezo, com uma raiva desconhecida por saber que ele era tão pervertido. —Bom, eu não sei e não quero saber... — Descartei-o e virei de costas para dançar.

—Você assiste futebol?— Eu jurava que ele tinha saído, no entanto, ele continuava lá. Ele só podia estar brincando. O que ele esperava, afinal? Que eu dissesse que sim, que sabia tudo sobre ele? Esperava que eu me jogasse aos seus pés?

Parei de dançar e olhei-o cética da cabeça aos pés compelindo-me a encerrar de uma vez por todas o assunto.

—Quer mesmo saber? Eu não gosto de futebol, não conheço você e não gosto de conversar com desconhecidos.— Virei-me para sair, seu braço apertou o meu e senti outro arrepio. Argh!

É óbvio que sonhei com isso quase toda minha adolescência: o dia em que ele requisitasse minha atenção. Porém, as circunstâncias não eram as mesmas agora.

—Me fala seu nome.— Ele pediu num sussurro charmoso.

Respirei profundamente, de costas para ele, travando uma guerra interna comigo. Depois de uma pausa, decidi que ele só estava tentando ser diplomático, virei o rosto e olhei-o por baixo dos cílios.

—Cygne.— Disse num impulso. Sempre usei esse nome quando garotos complicados me flertavam no Canadá.

—Edward Cullen.— Ele sorriu brilhantemente. Eu me derreti. Por um momento esqueci o porquê de eu não parar e conversar com ele como qualquer outra faria.

—Prazer.— Ele disse maciamente e acariciou minha mão, olhando-me como se eu fosse o novo prato da noite. Eu me senti estranha diante do seu olhar, quente, com um desconhecido formigamento no corpo. _Eu queria ser esse prato._ Antes que eu me debruçasse sobre a ideia, Jazz me tirou do transe, falando no ponto em meu ouvido.

_Acabei de receber um recado da Victória dizendo que Emmett foi buscá-lo no aeroporto. Temos que ir embora agora_.

—Fique um pouco e dance comigo, Cisne?— O Cullen pediu e eu arregalei os olhos, preocupada com a associação que ele faria ao ter traduzido Cygne para cisne, que é igual a Swan... Se ele reconhecesse o nome Swan, ele poderia chegar a minha verdadeira pessoa. —Ou você prefere ser chamada de Cygne?— Ele perguntou notoriamente confuso ao ver meu semblante de espanto.

Sem responder suas perguntas, eu me virei para fugir. Ele me seguiu e insistiu. Eu tive que me apegar a toda força de vontade para resisti-lo. Ele era um perito sedutor. Droga, por que agora? Por que depois de tudo que aconteceu? Se fossem seis meses atrás, antes de tudo acontecer... Ou se ele tivesse recebido minhas cartas antes, se tivesse ido com o seu pai nas diversas vezes que eu estava lá...

Não, eu tinha que evitá-lo.

Depois de me esconder no banheiro para fugir de seu contato, vesti o sobretudo guardado no guarda-volumes e segui rumo ao carro do Jazz. Não demorou para que Jasper chegasse.

—Sabe o Cullen noiado que tentou te agarrar lá dentro?— Jazz perguntou enquanto nos dirigíamos para a residência do sheik.

—O que tem ele?— Perguntei distraída.

—Ele é proibido de ir às festas que o irmão dele não está. Ele adora uma confusão por causa da ex-namorada, a Rosalie. É um rolo de primos.

—Nossa, como você sabe?— Questionei crítica.

—As pessoas do clube comentam _né_.— Ele deu de ombros, como se fosse normal.

—E eu que pensei que mulheres que fossem fofoqueiras.— Ralhei brincalhona e continuei deitada no banco de trás, até que passamos pela guarita.

Segunda -feira era mais um dia de tentativa na Universidade Liverpool. Eu não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria a pressão. O que me impulsionava a ficar era não me mostrar fraca para o sheik.

Desci do carro, de cabeça baixa, e notei algumas pessoas próximas ao carro. Sem olhar para eles, caminhei até Emmett.

—Você vai ficar bem?— Ele olhou-me com pesar. Eu sorri de seu cuidado e virei devagar o rosto. Só então reconheci as pessoas próximas. Era o Cullen, sua irmã e prima. Eles me olhavam como se eu fosse algum tipo de aberração. Desviei o olhar, tranquila, porque de burca eles não poderiam me reconhecer. Emmett continuou. —O mais rápido possível a minha autorização sai, então você não vai mais ficar sozinha.— Assenti. Eu percebia que mesmo sendo sua profissão me proteger, ele tinha muito carinho por mim. —Se aquele _viadinho_ idiota não fosse um covarde, ele poderia ficar com você.— Disse com desgosto. Eu sorri de novo, lembrando do rebelde Jazz. Ele já estava muito curioso se eu era muçulmana ou não, se descobrisse que eu não era, certamente iria querer descobrir o porquê de eu usar a burca. Seria perigoso para ele saber a verdade.

—Hum Hum...— Alguém coçou a garganta próximo e eu percebi pelo tom rouco que era o Cullen.

—Dá um tempo, idiota.— Emmett resmungou. —Vou deixá-la no portão e depois a porra da vaga é sua.— Disse sisudo, e eu sorri de novo. Ele mantinha a pose de mau, no entanto, era um coração mole.

Ele deixou-me no portão, atravessei o corredor, entrei em sala, e, como na sexta, enfrentei o corredor de escárnios e olhares hostis. Sentei ao fundo, pus meus materiais sobre a mesa e fixei meu olhar em um ponto qualquer no caderno fechado na mesa.

Ouvi sorrisos mais altos, mais cochichos e ignorei, dominando emoções e receios.

—É uma brincadeira, não?— Ouvi uma voz sussurrada próxima a mim, mas atribuí isso ao fruto da minha imaginação, já que eu pensava no Cullen desde o dia anterior.

Alguém sentou ao meu lado e ergui o olhar. Ofeguei ao reconhecê-lo, temendo que ele me reconhecesse. Depois lembrei que ele não podia me ver por baixo da treliça da burca. Segurei o olhar curiosa com o que ele queria.

—Se não é uma brincadeira, devo lhe informar que esse lugar que está sentando é meu...— Avisou, a seguir soltou uma série de insultos velados. Eu não respondi. Limitei-me a programar mentalmente no dia seguinte procurar um lugar bem longe dele. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse assim, mesquinho. O tipo do cara que se achava tão superior que ocupava duas mesas em sala de aula. Decepcionante. Lamentável.

Meu inferno particular piorou depois de descobri-lo na mesma sala que eu. Assisti de camarote o quão insuportável ele era. Ele ignorava todos. Quando falava, era sempre com arrogância e superioridade. Fazia careta de desgosto quando alguém ia cumprimentá-lo. Intragável. Isso era ele. Mas ele não era meu problema. Longe disso, afinal, ele fingia que eu nem existia depois do episódio da sua mesa. Meu problema estava centralizado no restante da turma.

Vez ou outra, eu tinha vontade de desistir, já que o objetivo de ter ido para a Universidade, que era viver normalmente, não foi alcançado. Pelo contrário, à medida que os dias passavam, mais eles implicavam. Eram copos de plásticos lançados em minha direção, chicletes, para então, quinta-feira acontecer o pior de todos os dias. Minha bolsinha de dedo com o localizador foi o alvo. Sem que eu percebesse, Mike, o filho do prefeito, pegou minha bolsinha e jogou em direção aos outros colegas. Eles brincavam e riam. Eu me mantive firme, com a mão estendida para que eles devolvessem.

Meus olhos foram atraídos para a figura que voltou do intervalo de bermuda, camiseta e sandália Adidas. Cullen. Logo que ele entrou, Mike chamou o seu nome e lhe jogou a bolsa. Ele a recebeu, brincou, exibiu-se, como o idiota que eu descobri que ele era, até que sua irmã entrou na sala e acabou com o exibicionismo. A turma parou de rir quando a bolsinha caiu no chão. Recolhi-a raivosa e voltei ao meu lugar. Pena o Cullen não poder ler a repulsa em meus olhos.

Sexta à noite, Jazz foi ao meu quarto e, mais uma vez, me convenceu a sair. Onze horas eu estava na festa. Franzi o nariz com repugnância ao ver o Cullen entretido com duas mulheres. Torci mentalmente que o outro Cullen tivesse tomado seu rumo e também me esquecesse. Fui à pista dançar para aliviar o stress daquela semana infernal. A sensação de anonimato e invisibilidade era incrível. Tudo que eu queria ser. Entretanto, como nada neste mundo é perfeito, depois de um tempo dançando, senti um beijo em meu pescoço e virei o rosto para trás.

—Sentiu minha falta, princesa?— Era o asqueroso do irmão do Cullen.

—Me solta ou eu grito.— Ameacei entre dentes, irada. Então lembrei que Jazz disse que ele não podia mais arrumar confusão porque nesse caso não poderia mais frequentar casas de festas nenhuma na cidade.

—Então grite que eu gosto. Adoro garotas selvagens.— Disse lascivamente, e eu o empurrei. Só via uma solução para o impasse, recorrer ao Cullen _estrela_. Sem pensar muito, segui para o corredor que minutos atrás eu vi o narcisista passar. Encontrei-o em uma parede isolada no escuro com uma mulher ajoelhada diante dele e outra beijando sua orelha. Com repulsa, porém, obstinada a prejudicá-lo de alguma maneira, já que no dia anterior ele quebrou algo que era meu, designei-me malignamente a atrapalhar a sua diversão.

—Cullen?

Ele olhou atordoado em minha direção, a mulher ainda ajoelhada diante dele pronta para começar.

—Pois não?— Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e parou os movimentos da mulher ajoelhada.

—É esse o sobrenome dos idiotas, não é?— Descontei o meu ódio. Como eu pude ter sido iludida a vida inteira por uma cara como ele, promiscuo, arrogante?

—Qual o problema?— Ele entrou na defensiva.

Eu expliquei sobre seu irmão com os olhos queimando os seus. Ele suspirou nervosamente e passou as mãos nos cabelos, mania que involuntariamente me trouxe a lembrança de quando ele era criança. Ele não mudou esse gesto.

—O que você quer que eu faça?— Ele perguntou baixo e segurou o rosto de uma garota que ainda o beijava no pescoço, restringindo-a. Novamente a raiva queimou em mim. Uma raiva que eu não entendia mais exatamente de que.

—Não sei. Amarre-o em uma coleira, se for preciso. Cães da raça de vocês não deviam sair de casa.— Disse entre dentes.

Ele entrou na defensiva e avançou intimidador em minha direção, perguntando se eu sabia com quem estava falando. Eu encarei-o firme, com olhar desafiador.

—Com quem?— Olhei-o com desdém da cabeça aos pés. Ele segurou meus pulsos. Eu continuei ofendendo-o, sem conseguir dosar o sotaque que adquiri com a convivência com a língua francesa. Ele balançou a cabeça confuso, provavelmente perdido com o porquê de eu destilar minha raiva sobre ele. —... Solte o meu braço!— Ordenei insolente.

Ele soltou, suspirou cansado e deu um passo atrás.

—_Tá_... O que você quer que eu faça? Ou melhor... Por que você veio falar comigo?— Concedeu apaziguador, educado, e, por um instante, eu quis acreditar que realmente ele era, que se importava. Entretanto, eu sabia que ele não era assim e ainda sentia raiva dele por quinta.

—Por que o drogado é seu irmão, além disso, eu sei que se for falar com os seguranças e ele for expulso daqui, isso pode te prejudi...

—Como você sabe que ele é meu irmão?— Ele aproximou-se de novo e tocou-me, fato que me provocou arrepios incontroláveis de... ansiedade? Ele sussurrou, seu hálito de menta varrendo o meu rosto. —Quem te disse que se ele for expulso daqui vai me prejudicar?

Balancei a cabeça confusa com a proximidade. Eu não podia dizer que foi Jazz quem me contou.

—Me solta, Cullen.— Meu rosto estava a alguns centímetros do seu, sua respiração subia em minhas narinas, e o ar faltou em meus pulmões. —Solta!— Busquei forças onde não tinha e puxei o meu braço.

Ele se desculpou humildemente. Eu fiquei admirada com seu pedido quando pensei que ele agiria cheio da razão como britânico insensível que era, sem coração e auto-suficiente.

—Você vai ficar aqui?— Ele perguntou sugestivo e olhou-me avaliativo da cabeça aos pés, o olhar malicioso. Será que ele estava flertando para me abrandar? O cara tinha uma elevada opinião sobre si mesmo. Achava seriamente que eu queria sua companhia depois de vê-lo com duas garotas?!

—_Bella, problemas. A Victória acabou de me ligar dizendo que o velho ouviu barulhos perto de casa e pediu para ela ir ao seu quarto. Vamos embora agora porque pode ser que ele e Emmett pirem e queiram te ver.—_Inclinei para ouvir a mensagem e quando ergui os olhos o Cullen me olhava com curiosidade. Drogas de pessoas super protetoras! Sem me despedir ou qualquer outra palavra, eu o deixei com sua autoconfiança minada.

**Fim do flashback**

Não se sente falta de algo até a perda. Não se nota ter algo bom até que não se tenha mais. Não me refiro exatamente a Edward. Ele nunca foi verdadeiramente meu. Falo de algo que podia ter antes e não vivia, como amor, amigos, diversão.

Durante os dias que estive nas mãos _deles_, os criminosos, passei a pensar melhor na vida. Eu não queria morrer. Tudo que eu não tinha feito se repassava em minha mente. Não tive um namorado, não tinha sido amada, não tinha tentado descobrir quem era o meu pai, não tinha ido ver o meu ídolo, não tive um cachorro... Apesar disso, tinha uma vida arquitetada, notas espetaculares, histórico brilhante, inteligência avançada... Mas no momento em que eu estava enclausurada, nada importava. Só sabia que estava prestes a perder tudo que tinha... Ou, viver com a culpa da morte de quem eu amava.

Para _eles _eu não passava de isca, moeda de troca, embora fosse Especialista na nova tecnologia de nanodinamites com urânio enriquecido, estudante especial desde os dezesseis anos em uma escola para estudantes de QI avançado no Canadá e filha da amante do chefe das forças amadas do Reino Unido; eles não me dispensaram quando me tiveram nas mãos.

A parte hilária é que só optei pela área de tecnologia Nuclear depois de uma brincadeira com _ele_. Edward. Por outro lado, devo ter sido tão insignificante que ele não lembrou. Não é mais o menininho temeroso ao pai de anos atrás.

Duas semanas depois do início das aulas, uma atitude sua me pegou de surpresa. Num domingo, eu tinha acabado de jantar em meu quarto, Victória interfonou e pediu que eu descesse às sete. Vesti a burca e desci. Do último degrau da escada avistei Victória. Ela veio ansiosa em minha direção. —Respire fundo. Edward está aqui.— Avisou alarmada enquanto caminhávamos em direção à sala de jantar.

—O quê?— Perdi uma batida e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

—Isso mesmo. Ele passou duas horas com o sheik no escritório.

—O que ele está fazendo aqui?— Abri a boca em choque.

—Não sei. A mãe dele acabou de chegar também.

Entrei na sala de jantar desorientada e apertei o braço de Vick ao notar só dois lugares vazios na mesa, um ao lado dele e outro em frente.

—Você senta perto dele e eu sento do outro lado.— Instruí no ouvido de Victória. Não queria ficar perto dele. Não queria impor minha presença quando não trocávamos mais nenhuma palavra.

Victória sentou-se ao lado direito dele, também de burca. Ele cumprimentou-a com um mover da cabeça, depois olhou em minha direção e repetiu o gesto.

—Você não me avisou que vinha aqui, Edward?— Comentou a mãe dele enquanto cobria suas esfirras com molho.

—Vim tirar algumas dúvidas, mãe...— Ele olhou curioso para Victória. —E visitar minha colega de classe.— Adicionou e pôs o braço despreocupadamente em volta do ombro de Victória. Ela enrijeceu, mas ficou submissa. —Aproveitei que a senhora também viria mais tarde visitar seu amigo Carlisle.— Continuou zombeteiro.

Esme olhou-o desconfiada. —Vocês não iam se encontrar amanhã em sala de aula?

—Ah, mas eu não aguentei esperar.— Ele pegou na mão de Victória e pôs entre as dele. Fechei o punho consternada, uma sensação amarga revirou meu estômago. Emmett me olhou de esguelha, ciente que era eu que sentava em frente a Edward.

—Como está lá no Real, Edward?— Emmett iniciou um tema. Edward permaneceu com a mão de Victória dentro da sua. Eu não compreendi sua atitude. Se ele imaginava ser eu, por que na Universidade ele não falava comigo?

—Está ótimo.

—E a ruiva que anda saindo nas capas de revistas com você, que rolo é aquele?— Rosalie inquiriu olhando conspiradora em minha direção.

—Só uma garota.— Ele deu de ombros. —Você sabe, prima, eu adoro uma ruiva. — Comentou casual, olhando divertido de Victória a mim. —Na verdade não faço acepção de cor, raça. Desde que seja mulher, eu gosto de todas, ruiva, morena, loura. —Explicou didaticamente, movendo as mãos.

Meu estômago revirou e travei os dentes. Fiz uma mesura silenciosa para Carlisle e me retirei da mesa. Quase corri em direção ao toalete, deixando lá todo o jantar. Eu me recolhi ao meu quarto, indisposta a presenciar suas provocações e exposição de quem verdadeiramente ele era.

No dia seguinte, em sala de aula, ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sentou-se ao meu lado, manteve-se reservado e falou somente o necessário, como: passa o reagente, passa o antioxidante.

Mais dias se passaram. Ele podia me ignorar, mas estava sempre em constante vigilância aos meus movimentos. Eu sentia mais falta dele do que pudesse explicar. Permaneci freqüentando a universidade não mais só para passar o tempo, mas para ter a chance de encontrá-lo. Ao menos vê-lo nas segundas. Uma obsessão insensata.

Cada vez que ele se movia, eu sentia o seu perfume. Eu conseguia lembrar suas formas por baixo das camisetas, seus músculos, seu suor, seu gosto, seu beijo... Era tudo que me restava, a saudade e a lembrança que um dia existiu.

Morar sozinho na Espanha devia estar difícil para ele. Ele emagreceu e parecia cansado, já que agora treinava o dobro de horas por dia. Como sua mãe estava em completa disposição a James, que acordou e internou-se numa clínica especializada em recuperação de viciados, Edward não tinha quem o cuidasse... Eu queria poder ter ido cuidar dele.

Duas semanas depois de ele ter ido a minha casa, o Mestre de Química Nuclear passou um trabalho em grupo sobre pequenas explosões, com apresentação. Eu teria que fazer só, não era novidade, no entanto, eu me preocupava com Edward, com sua falta de tempo. Obviamente estava difícil assimilar tempo a estudos. Eu iria me oferecer a fazer, mas reprimi a ideia por não ser mais sua amiga. Todavia, antes de eu arquivar a proposição, algo surpreendente aconteceu.

—Você me ajudaria com o trabalho?— Ele pediu hesitante. Eu ergui o olhar surpresa. Sem raciocinar muito, movi a cabeça assentindo. —O sheik está viajando?— Perguntou dócil, pôs o braço na mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mão. Balancei a cabeça em negativa sem entender o porquê da pergunta. Ele esclareceu. —Então pede para ir visitar o James no fim da tarde, assim poderíamos fazer o trabalho juntos depois.— Sugeriu que sabia de minhas visitas. Gelei em mudo assombro. Como ele descobriu se eu sempre fui o mais discreta possível? —Descobri que você preencheu a ficha da clínica dizendo que era a cunhada do James! É isso que você é?— Arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitiva. Desci os ombros num suspiro e me inclinei sobre as anotações, ignorando-o. —Tem alguém aí?— Ele se inclinou mais em minha direção. —Perdeu a língua? —Brincou. Eu levantei o rosto. Seu sorriso era cínico.

Parei de escrever e deixei a covardia de lado.

—O que você quer exatamente?— Sussurrei séria. Não fazia sentido que depois de dois meses me ignorando em sala resolvesse conversar. —Obviamente não é interesse no trabalho.

—Por que ia ver o meu irmão?— Inquiriu.

Entrecerrei os olhos e encarei-o mesmo que ele não pudesse ver meus olhos.

—Eu queria vê-lo. E uma vez que só se permite visitas da família, eu tive que improvisar.— Expliquei pausadamente. —Desculpe não ter pedido sua autorização.— Salientei cáustica e voltei a escrever.

Ele levantou a mão no ar e, sem que eu esperasse, enfiou a mão sob a separação da burca, indelicado.

—Adoro quando você mostra as unhas, gatinha.— Ironizou. —Faz-me lembrar que você é quente...— Inalou profundamente com o nariz quase encostado ao pano. —Qual é a tua, Bella? Por que tem mais de quinze ligações suas para o James quando estávamos juntos? Por que fez oito visitas ao meu irmão no hospital?— Pressionou sério e deslizou os dedos em minha garganta. Traguei ar e tentei me afastar. Ele segurou firme minha nuca. —Agora ele vai ser a bola da vez?

—Tire as mãos de mim, Edward. —Disse entre dentes.

Ele riu uma gargalhada maliciosa.

—Posso substituí-las por minha boca? —Sugeriu e passou a língua nos lábios. —Não estou mais aguentando essa porra de martírio. Precisamos ir ao 14º ou ao meu carro emergencialmente. —Propôs luxurioso, mas notei certa amargura. —Certamente trarão lembranças ótimas.— Ressaltou. Ele parecia querer me afrontar.

—Qual o seu problema? Você não está namorando?— Enfatizei alterada pelo nervosismo. Parecia ter mil mariposas voando em minha barriga. —Pelo jeito a fila andou para você. Eu sou figurinha repetida.— Recorri a toda força de vontade e orgulho que me restava.

—Com você eu repetiria. —Sugeriu ausente.

—Eu não repetiria o erro.— Rebati a indireta, sentindo o ácido das palavras me corroer.

Quando ele iria compreender que tudo era uma proteção? Eu precisava protegê-lo de mim. Precisava proteger meu coração da dor.

—Por quê? Eu não sirvo mais?— Fingiu mágoa, com um sorriso afetado.

—Não é questão de servir ou não servir, Edward.— Murmurei sem forças. Por que ele me torturava? Sua mão continuava acariciando meu rosto e pescoço, meu corpo inteiro estava tenso. —Fizemos nossas escolhas. —Voltei a dizer.

—Eu fui enganado.— Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel, jogando-o em cima da mesa. —Por que você me induziu a fazer uma escolha se iria me enganar e me afastar mesmo assim?

Expôs o bilhete que eu escrevi quando estava disposta a revelar toda a verdade.

**A verdade é difícil, dura de entender. A realidade tem riscos e incerteza. Porém, a verdade é baseada em amor real, em amizade contínua. Não baseada na ilusão, na atração física. É o que existe. Mas a verdade exige escolha... Enfrentar ou esquivar-se?**

**—**Eu pensei que você já tinha esquecido isso.— Comentei derrotada, sem forças para enfrentá-lo.

Ele voltou a mão ao meu rosto e seu polegar contornou meu lábio, distribuindo uma comichão prazerosa. Inconscientemente, abri o lábio e beijei seu polegar, acariciando-o singelamente com minha língua enquanto uma debilidade úmida e maravilhosa torcia meu baixo ventre.

Ele arregalou os olhos e um brilho febril o iluminou. Ele abriu a boca ofegante e passou o outro braço em volta dos meus ombros, possessivo. O ar ficou denso. Eletricidade sexual nos envolveu.

—Não sabe como senti falta disso aqui.— Sussurrou baixinho e pressionou mais o polegar dentro de minha boca, medindo, explorando.

Eu me permiti momentaneamente o prazer. Em toda minha insossa vida, os melhores momentos foi ele quem proporcionou. Não sabia o que aquilo significava. Talvez fosse só uma recaída. Ainda assim, meu coração se contraiu saudoso. Eu o amava com todo o meu ser.

**Continua...**

**Olá, leitores,**

**Dessa vez não demorei.**

**Obrigada por ler e pelos reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15- Erro

**Bom, gente, eu sei que muita gente não gosta de rever PDV, mas no ponto de vista da Bella eu conto nas entrelinhas detalhes de suas atitudes. Seria interessante que vcs lessem.**

**Obrigada por ler.**

**_Bella_**

**_Flash back on_**

Duas semanas depois que comecei a frequentar a universidade Liverpool, vez ou outra eu peguei o Cullen me observando, situação que me deixava intrigada. Tinha dúvidas se ele tinha me reconhecido, embora usando burca fosse impossível. Descartadas as possibilidades de reconhecimento, seus atos repentinamente cavalheiros deixaram-me mais intrigada, como me erguer de uma queda na porta da sala na frente de alunos.

Em casa, eu tinha uma companhia contínua além de Vick, Jasper. Na primeira oportunidade que tinha ele sempre vinha ao meu quarto me ver e falar da garota que ele estava ficando. Pelo menos eu não passava muito tempo sozinha.

—Eu não gosto de mentir para ela, Bella, mas não falei de quem sou filho. Também não falei sobre minha ligação com você.— Justificou-se com um pedido de desculpas no olhar.

Eu o entendia. Ele era só um adolescente em crise, tentando ser aceito num mundo cheio de preconceitos.

—Não fale. Fale só se a relação de vocês ficar séria. —Incentivei.

—É, mas eu menti. Disse que te conheci no dia que fiquei com ela.

—Você não mentiu completamente. Você realmente me conheceu aquele dia.— Lembrei e deitei na cama com ele.

Como se repentinamente tivesse uma super idéia, ele me olhou traquinamente e sentou na cama.

—Que tal se você fosse assistir meu teste hoje?— Ele propôs uns decibéis mais alto e levantou.— Estou sonhando em ser contratado. _Tô_ cansado de ser peneira. —Reclamou. — Pode ser que assim como com Alice, você me dê sorte no teste. Que tal? — Propôs empolgado.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa temerosa com a proposta arriscada.

—Não posso. Alguém pode vir aqui me chamar.

Ele se aproximou e puxou minha mão. —Vamos, Bella. Por mim.— Implorou.

—Mas como eu vou sair daqui? Agora não está escuro para eu pular a janela?— Aleguei uma desculpa, ainda que tentada a ir.

—Deixe comigo. Fique pronta que daqui a pouco te ligo.— Instruiu e saiu cauteloso do quarto.

Meia hora depois, eu estava no clube do Liverpool assistindo aos testes do Jazz na chuva, sentada em uma parte coberta. Os testes terminaram, ele olhou em minha direção e pelo seu sorriso contente pude notar que tinha ido bem. Sorri de volta, ele fez um gesto para que eu esperasse seu banho.

A fim de me gastar tempo, dei uma volta pelo clube curiosa se o Cullen estaria por lá, já que ele era titular do time e hoje era dia de treino. Uma espiada não faria mal, faria? Lógico que não. Principalmente depois que descobri que ele conseguia ser mais gentil em sala de aula.

Distraída, passeei por um corredor imenso cheio de fotos, troféus, parei em frente a uma parede e observei as fotos antigas do clube. Vi fotos de mais de dez anos atrás, quando o Cullen entrou no clube, ainda garoto. Suspirei com a lembrança de quando éramos crianças e não vi que meia hora se passou. Jasper devia estar me esperando.

Olhei para os lados confusa. Não sabia voltar ao lugar de onde vim. Procurando a saída, abri algumas portas do corredor. Assustei-me quando uma porta deu na academia onde os titulares e reservas se exercitavam. Eu quis levantar os pés e não consegui. Edward me viu e encarei-o fascinada. De short, sem camisa e suado ele parecia um comercial de TV.

Saí imediatamente de lá, ainda procurando a porta que daria para a saída. No fim do corredor, parei e olhei para os lados atordoada, decidindo em qual porta entrar.

—Perdida, Cygne?— Ouvi uma voz ofegante e virei-me devagar.

—Vai me perseguir agora?— Acusei petulante para disfarçar meu nervosismo e desviei o olhar dele.

—É você quem me persegue. Se não percebeu, sempre você está nos locais em que o meu clube está.— Ele apontou divertido.

—Então finja que não me vê. Pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer o mesmo com você.— Retorqui intencionalmente grossa. Não queria que ele desenvolvesse nenhum interesse pessoal por mim. Abri uma porta e saí de perto dele. O vento bateu frio em meu rosto, eu parei esfregando as mãos.

Suspirei.

—Você sabe como eu saio para o estacionamento?— Olhei-o magoada por precisar dele. Inconscientemente meus olhos fixaram-se na tatuagem de leão em seu peito, avaliei abdômen bem desenhado, pêlos ralos da parte baixa da barriga, embora todo o restante do corpo fosse liso de pêlos, inclusive pernas, porque jogadores de futebol depilam-se.

Ele estava suado, expondo-se àquele vento frio.

—Você é louco! Vai pegar um resfriado.— Empurrei-o de volta para o corredor. Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura. Argh, ele não perdia uma oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha!

A mão me segurou firme, sua respiração soprou meu rosto, e eu respirei fundo, inalando o cheiro másculo que exalava dele; afetou partes que eu nem sabia que existia. Um clima denso e eletrizante pairou entre nós. Minha mão tocou com vida própria seu peito. Eu me perguntava como um garoto magro como ele foi tinha se transformado num homem tão belo.

—Não é photoshop.— Eu disse antes que percebesse ao compará-lo com as fotos de revistas que acompanhava.

—Se você quiser, podemos ir para outro lugar e você vai poder estudar _TODOS_ os meus músculos, de preferência com sua boca substituindo a mão.— Propôs lascivo, o corpo tenso e enrijecido na minha pélvis. Meus joelhos perderem forças, minha mente cobriu-se de névoa pela antecipação.

Eu consegui reprimir o desejo. Empurrei-o, girei sobre meus pés e quase corri decidida para a porta que ele tinha instruído. A chuva estava forte no estacionamento. Cheguei ensopada ao carro.

—O que aconteceu que você demorou tanto?— Jazz perguntou e ligou o carro logo que eu entrei.

—Eu me perdi, er... Encontrei o Cullen.— Confessei ciente de sua censura. Ele me olhou com olhos curiosos. —Acho que ele está interessado em mim.— Revelei fingindo casualidade enquanto tirava a blusa de frio molhada, depois esfreguei minha mão em frente ao aquecedor tentando me esquentar do frio.

—Ah, lógico que está?!— Ironizou. —Eu vi como ele te olhava aquele dia que eu te avisei para não dar ideia. O interesse dele é só porque você não deu mole para ele. Caras do tipo dele não aceitam não como resposta.

—Tudo bem, Jazz.— Relaxei no banco, de olhos fechados, sentindo o vento quente do aquecedor meu rosto. —Não adianta ele ter interesse por mim. Eu não estou interessada nele.

—Não? Eu até acreditaria se não tivesse visto aquelas fotos dele na porta do seu guarda- roupa.— Ele zombou e eu passei para o banco de trás

—Aquelas fotos não significam nada, são meros enfeites. —Defendi.

—Ok. E eu acredito em fadas.— Ironizou de novo, e eu me ative ao silêncio. Não podiam significar nada. Ele era o Lyon, jogador de futebol famoso. Eu, Swan, inimiga pública. Ainda que eu quisesse viver uma aventura, não seria ele a pessoa apropriada.

Nos dois dias seguintes, fiquei acamada por um resfriado, impedida de ir a Universidade. Quarta-feira eu estava deitada de bruços desanimada, coberta da cabeça aos pés chateada por ter perdido dois dias de aula. Não era a aula em si que eu não queria perder. Eu gostaria muito de, ao menos ver, o Cullen depois de segunda à tarde.

—Eu tenho uma ideia do que você vestir para ir a Universidade de modo que seja confortável mesmo estando resfriada.— Vick sugeriu animada. Ela sempre comentava que eu estava mais feliz nos últimos dias desde quando comecei a fugir. Ela me apoiava, embora se preocupasse com a opinião do sheik.

—Como?— Tirei o cobertor do rosto e olhei-a de esguelha.

—Vá de roupas normais.

—Não!— Neguei alarmada. —Não posso. Posso ser reconhecida.— Cobri minha cabeça de novo pensando em Mike.

—Amanhã sete horas da manhã eu vou te transformar para você ir a Universidade.— Ela propôs e saiu sorrindo do quarto.

Quinta-feira, acordei cedo, ainda espirrando um pouco, mas a sensação de mal estar e dor no corpo tinha passado. Esperei impacientemente por Vick. Ao sair do banho ela me esperava com algumas roupas sobre a cama.

—O que é isso?— Passei a toalha no corpo e borrifei o perfume que estipulei para quando vestisse de muçulmana, a protegida, perseguida, ameaçada. A pessoa que tentava se manter viva e segura. Praticamente outra personalidade: calma, observadora, compassiva.

Dei um espirro e vesti uma calcinha e sutiã.

—Como eu vou a Universidade se toda hora estou espirrando, Vick?

—Eu trouxe um lenço para você.— Ela aproximou-se por trás de mim e colocou o lenço em volta do meu cabelo e rosto. Balancei a cabeça e olhei para os meus olhos descobertos no espelho. O Cullen me reconheceria imediatamente.

—Não dá... Lembra que eu te falei que tem uma pessoa na Universidade que pode me reconhecer?— Neguei desanimada, ocultando os detalhes.

Ela sorriu e pegou duas caixinhas. —Eu me lembrei disso e mandei Jasper ir a farmácia comprar.— Ela abriu uma caixinha e mostrou o conteúdo. —Você não seria uma mulher árabe de verdade se não tivesse os olhos castanhos.

Arregalei os olhos admirada que ela tivesse pensado em tudo, ainda preocupada se ele me reconheceria ou não. Bastava observar um pouco mais que ele veria as formas dos meus olhos.

—Uma lente não muda muita coisa, Vick. Alguém que me viu uma vez descobriria.

—Vamos ver.— Ela sorriu conspiradora, pediu para que eu vestisse a roupa e me fez sentar de costas para o espelho.

—Olhe para cima que eu vou colocar a lente em você.— Ela pediu, e eu fiz o que ela pediu. Não incomodou, já que eu tinha usado lentes de forte grau grande parte da minha vida, antes da cirurgia de correção.

Deixei que ela trabalhasse meus olhos com maquiagem escura.

—Feche os olhos um pouco.— Ela pediu e encostou alguma coisa sobre os meus cílios.

—O que é isso?— Perguntei ao sentir algo gelado.

—Shhh, daqui a pouco você vai ver. São cílios postiços.— Ela sorriu. —Deixa o olhar mais misterioso.

Ela terminou, prendeu meu cabelo com uma redinha e colocou dois lenços transpassados em mim, um em volta da minha cabeça e o outro em volta do meu rosto. Ela virou minha cadeira e me posicionou de frente ao espelho. Ofeguei, boquiaberta com o resultado. Ela tinha pintado quase tudo de cinza e preto, puxado bastante nos cantos internos e laterais. Eu me senti a Cleópatra. Pelos olhos eu nunca seria reconhecida. Além disso, a única parte do meu rosto que ficava a vista era os olhos. As sobrancelhas ficaram ocultas pelo lenço.

Levantei animada e a abracei.

—Adorei, Vick!— Agradeci. Ela sorriu. Continuei, animada. —Agora eu posso pedir para alguém comprar um nicab para mim!— Comentei contente, visualizando como ficou a calça saruel, a blusa preta de manga longa e o lenço. Virei de lado e sorri, feliz em usar roupas normais. —Eu odeio aquela burca. Não sei como você aguenta usar.

—Faz parte da minha criação, Bella. Mas você não tem que usar mesmo não... Eu peço para alguém comprar um nicab em Londres para você.

—Obrigada, amiga. Ainda bem que eu tenho você que me entende.

—Eu quero te ver bem, menina. Você não merece o que te aconteceu.

Vick também não merecia o que tinha acontecido a ela. Por ela ser de família pobre, seus pais lhe venderam para o pai do sheik. Ela fazia parte da herança que o sheik recebeu quando seu pai morreu. O sheik lhe dava um tratamento digno, onde ela não precisava mais servir seu dono e convidados com seu corpo como servia antes. Ela comandava a casa, embora fosse obviamente apaixonada pelo sheik.

Cheguei a Universidade com uma sensação indescritível. Ter, pelo menos, meus olhos de fora, dava uma sensação de liberdade que suprimia qualquer infelicidade pelo tratamento hostil das pessoas. Sentei em minha cadeira de cabeça baixa e, como uma adolescente ansiosa, esperei impacientemente que o Cullen chegasse para comprovar se ele não me reconheceria. O Cullen passou pelo corredor e eu senti o seu olhar sobre mim, pela minha visão periférica. Não reconheceu, respirei aliviada.

O professor pediu que fizéssemos avaliação prática de eletricidade, algo que, pela minha experiência, eu faria em poucos minutos. Porém, o único incômodo era que o pó do bicarbonato me irritava, já que eu ainda estava resfriada. Segui com meu teste no multímetro concentrada, anotando as reações nos resistores em todo o tempo, até que me surpreendi ao me deparar com uma nuvem branca vindo em direção aos meus olhos.

O pó entrou ardendo, eu espirrei repetidamente. Rapidamente o garoto responsável pelo acidente se inclinou em minha direção.

—Desculpe.— Ele pediu, e eu continuei de cabeça baixa, lacrimejando com o ardor, preocupada com as lentes e com os cílios postiços. —Vamos lá fora lavar que eu te ajudo.— Senti uma mão em meu braço e o empurrei, de olhos fechados.— Por favor, foi minha culpa, eu quero ajudar.— Ele pediu de novo e eu, ainda me debatendo se confiava nele, peguei minha bolsa e o acompanhei.

—O toalete feminino está sendo limpo. Vou te levar para o outro no fim do corredor.— Ele avisou e continuou andando. Andei cegamente segurando seu braço, ele abriu uma porta e me colocou dentro, posicionando-me em frente a pia. Inclinei-me, abri a torneira, afastei um pouco o lenço na parte debaixo e fechei os olhos sob a água corrente, deixando que a água lavasse o resíduo do pó. Depois de uns segundos, abri os olhos, com as vistas já desembaçadas e notei meu acompanhante encostado na porta, de braços cruzados.

—Você se importa de sair?— Tampei meu rosto com o braço, surpresa que ele não tivesse saído.

—Você é bonita.— Ele elogiou malicioso.

Enxuguei o rosto com uma toalhinha de papel e subi o lenço de volta, preocupada. A porta se abriu e entrou o insuportável do Mike, filho _daquele_ homem. Os minutos seguintes foram de puro pânico.

—Oi, garota. Pronta para a brincadeira?— Ele se aproximou e eu dei passos para trás, interrompida pela parede às minhas costas. —Sabe que eu tenho tido até sonhos eróticos com você, em imaginar quem é você por trás das roupas.— Disse lascivamente e colocou a mão em meu pescoço. —E ae, vai querer do modo prazeroso para nós dois ou vai querer prazeroso só para mim?— Ele apertou minha garganta, eu grunhi e o encarei, involuntariamente me lembrando do seu pai. Ouvi um toque na porta e pensei em gritar, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, Mike tapou minha boca com a outra mão e me prensou com o seu corpo contra a parede. —Ouse gritar, sua vadiazinha, que eu vou te cobrir de porrada!

Tudo virou um borrão de dúvidas. O Cullen entrou e por momentos de horror e dúvida eu pensei que ele faria parte da brincadeira lasciva. Virei o rosto desviando o olhar, preocupada que ele me reconhecesse, já que a maquiagem tinha borrado e os cílios caído.

Mike apertou meu seio direito, por cima do sutiã e gargalhou. Eu chorei de vergonha e raiva, mas rapidamente me recompus. Se iria passar por isso, seria com dignidade. Enquanto eu olhava em direção ao Cullen em dúvida de qual seria sua conduta, a cada segundo a imagem do seu pai era repetida em minha mente, sua luta contra a injustiça. Como podia haver tantas diferenças entre eles?

Aquela seria a pior maneira do Cullen descobrir quem eu era. Ele iria descobrir quando eu fosse abusada por dois outros homens com ele presenciando, ou, quem sabe, participando.

Surpreendendo-me, o Cullen me defendeu. Foi a mesma postura defensora de quando me defendeu do seu irmão. Eles ainda discutiram um tempo, mas o Cullen foi incisivo, firme, não permitindo questionamentos.

A sós, ele fez uma piada quanto ao meu localizador que ele quebrou dias atrás, e eu quis sorrir de sua piada sem graça que mesmo em sua inocência era uma suposição quase real. Não seria a SWAT que baixaria na universidade caso eu tocasse o alarme no transmissor, mas sim os homens do sheik com a Inteligência Britânica.

Eu conheci então um Cullen diferente. Não o presunçoso e arrogante que eu encontrei na casa de festas e no clube. Mas um Cullen gentil, educado. Subimos para o 14º andar. Eu queria fazer algo para retribuir seu ato, daí a idéia de conversar por meio de escrita, quando ele obviamente reconheceria minha voz se eu falasse. A amizade e diálogo fluiu fácil.

Em determinado momento ele perguntou por que eu estudava, quando meu noivo era rico. A pergunta repetiu-se como um eco. Eu própria me questionei por que estar aqui. Mas não por ter um noivo rico, como ele tinha indicado, mas por não ter um futuro certo, por já ter graduação, por não ter sido aceita pelos estudantes. Era teimosia ainda querer estudar. Eu devia mesmo era desistir.

A única resposta que eu tinha para o questionamento foi a que eu dei. _**Talvez por que simplesmente eu tenha que viver. Bem ou mal, é melhor continuar vivendo. **_

Ele voltou à sala. Assim que ouvi o barulho do elevador descer, abaixei o lenço do rosto, fechei os olhos e inspirei longamente o ar de Liverpool, sentindo o fluído desobstruído esfriar minhas narinas. Era um prazer tão suave, que tão poucas pessoas valorizam... O simples fato de respirar a brisa fria, junto com o cheiro do mar era uma dádiva. Mais um minuto eu era grata por simplesmente respirar.

Mais tarde voltei à sala cautelosa. Ignorei os comentários ofensivos da pequena Cullen e segui meu caminho até minha mesa, abri minha bolsa e tirei o pacote de cookies de sal que a Vick preparou para mim. Isso era a única coisa que dava para comer pela abertura do pescoço.

Tentei ignorar ao máximo a conversa dos Cullen, mas um comentário insinuante da irmã sobre mulher bomba me fez engasgar e parar de comer. A lembrança das últimas palavras da minha mãe repetiu-se automaticamente: _Bella, isso não quer dizer que você não me ama... Fique firme... Você sabe fazer... Faça..._

Senti uma lágrima rolar em meus olhos e respirei fundo, esquecendo momentaneamente onde eu estava.

A aula terminou três horas, e eu fiquei enrolando em minha mesa, esperando a sala esvaziar para que eu saísse, já que eu não gostava de me movimentar com pessoas por perto. Notei os dois garotos me olhando, percebi que haveria alguma armação e enrolei mais. Todos saíram, eu olhei para os lados e, para minha surpresa, o Cullen também ficou, disposto a me proteger. Desde então ele passou a ser meu protetor.

**flashback off**

**De volta ao presente, busquei alguma distância do abraço de Edward.**

**—**Edward...—Suspirei, recrutando toda determinação que pude reunir e sentei direito na cadeira, forçando-o sutilmente a tirar o braço dos meus ombros e os dedos do meu rosto. Eu precisava ser responsável. Eu precisava ser forte. Ele sentir atração por mim não era motivo para expor-se ao perigo. Sexo, qualquer mulher poderia lhe dar. —Como está sua vida lá? Está dando certo?—Recorri a subterfúgios disposta a afastar a tensão.

Ele sentou ereto e sorriu com brilho nos olhos.

—Nossa, lá eles cobram até dar sangue nos olhos!— Ofegou animado como um menininho. Sorri contente que ele estivesse feliz e apoiei meu cotovelo na mesa. —Eu não tenho tempo para nada, lógico. Mas eu adoro o que eu faço. Você tem assistido aos meus jogos?— Questionou curioso. Assenti, movendo a cabeça. Ele continuou. —Eu tô gostando, mas sinto muita falta do Rilley em campo.— Admitiu pesaroso. —Sinto falta de tanta coisa...

—Do que exatamente?— Estendi o assunto. Eu vi que ele queria conversar.

Ele sorriu malicioso e arqueou a sobrancelha. —Você quer mesmo saber? —Disse sugestivo.

Eu enrijeci com um súbito arrepio.

—Fala.— Fingi inocência.

Ele sorriu triste e relaxou as pernas na cadeira.

—Sinto falta de Alice escolhendo minhas roupas, da Rosalie separando os presentes que eu recebo das fãs, da minha mãe preparando meu lanche pela manhã, do time, até do veado do técnico daqui...

—Com o tempo você acostuma.— Interrompi. —Eu sei o que é isso. É do ser humano valorizar quando não se tem mais ao seu alcance.

—Também sinto falta do James. —Adicionou desolado.

—Você não perdeu nenhum deles, Edward. Ainda pode ter tudo isso. —Salientei, ao tempo que pensava na minha solidão. Estava sozinha no mundo.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e olhou-me atento, parecendo pesaroso por mim. Estranhei seu olhar. Eu me sentia nervosa, exposta, como se ele me conferisse com um aparelho de raios-X.

—Você vai hoje à tarde fazer o que eu pedi? —Voltou a dizer. — Visitar o James, depois fazer o trabalho comigo? —Pressionou.

Respirei fundo, indecisa. Talvez aliviasse minha sensação de perda conversar um pouco com ele num lugar neutro.

—Eu vou visitar o James. —Concedi. — Lá, decidimos o que fazer.

**Flashback on**

Minha amizade secreta com James começou na noite em que fiquei com Edward a primeira vez. Cheguei feliz em casa, depois de ter virado amiga de Edward em sala de aula. Chamei Vick impaciente ao meu quarto e lhe revelei as novas sobre Edward.

—Hoje o Cullen fez algo surpreendente de novo. —Eu disse. — Chamou-me para fazer trabalho com ele.— Informei enquanto tirava a burca.

Ela sentou-se no puff e olhou-me atentamente. —E...?

—Nada. Foi legal. Ele disse que se preocupou comigo.— Fingi indiferença e abri a porta do meu armário para procurar uma roupa. As fotos do Lyon ficaram expostas.

—Você sabe que é um erro manter amizade com ele.— Vick aproximou-se da porta e apontou para um pôster.

Peguei uma blusinha, vesti e fechei as portas.

—Sei que para ele não significa nada. E para mim só é interessante porque desfez da imagem que eu tinha dele. Ele parece ser legal.— Sentei em minha cama, encostada sobre meus travesseiros.

Discreta como ela era, não deu mais ênfase ao assunto, foi até uma gaveta do meu armário e tirou um embrulho.

—Chegaram seus nicabs. A partir de amanhã, se você quiser, poderá ir de nicab para Universidade.

Pulei da cama e praticamente arranquei o pacote de suas mãos. Era uma coincidência que eles tivessem chegado justamente no dia em que Edward perguntou sobre o uso do lenço.

Ai, Deus, tire essa esperança de mim agora!

—Porque demoraram tanto a chegar?— Perguntei lembrando que tinha duas semanas que meus seguranças fizeram o pedido em Londres.

—Por que eles são vendidos somente por supervisão desde que ocorreram aqueles assaltos em Londres com homens usando burcas e nicabs.

N/A: *_Na vida real isso aconteceu mesmo. No Reino Unido rolou no parlamento a lei que proíbe o uso de burcas por causa de assaltos._

—Ah...— Abri o pacote e observei os detalhes dos bordados. —Amanhã eu preciso de você para me ajudar a me arrumar.— Avisei e me dirigi à minha mesa de estudo.

—Bella...— Vick levantou-se para sair e me chamou da porta. —Ele vai viajar hoje e quer falar com você antes de sair.

—Tudo bem. Interfona aqui quando ele quiser me receber.

Ela saiu, eu abri os meus livros e comecei a estudar. Mais tarde ela me chamou, eu vesti minha burca e desci para o escritório dele.

—Olá, querida.— Ele caminhou receptivo até mim e beijou minha testa.

—Oi.— Respondi reservada. Ele puxou a cadeira, eu sentei e ele rodeou a mesa.

—Como está na Universidade?— Perguntou calmamente, tomou minha mão e acariciou. Eu retesei com a invasão do meu espaço pessoal. Não entendia sua ternura quando eu não era nada mais que uma protegida inserida numa família fictícia.

—Estou bem.

—Você ficará mais segura quando Emmett montar guarda lá dentro. Tem conseguido fazer amigos?

—Acho que sim.— Titubeei. Não era justo mentir para ele.

—Que bom.— Ele aproximou-se, pôs a mão sobre a separação da burca no meu pescoço e desabotoou, deixando meu rosto exposto. —Agradeço todos os dias por ter encontrado você. — Acariciou o meu rosto. —Eu sempre quis formar uma família. Hoje eu tenho você, tenho Jasper.— Considerou e se afastou. Respirei aliviada que ele se afastasse. Mesmo que nosso compromisso fosse conveniência, seu cuidado me perturbava.

Sexta-feira pela manhã, eu passava pelo corredor que me levaria ao laboratório e avistei de longe o Cullen conversando de um jeito impaciente com seu irmão. Aproximei-me devagar para passar despercebida, mas ao ouvir algumas palavras meus ouvidos foram aguçados.

—Não, cara. Isso foi um crime internacional. Os responsáveis serão julgados e punidos.— Edward disse persuasivamente enquanto segurava no ombro de seu irmão. Ele não me viu aproximar, mas seu irmão percebeu que eu estava perto e cerrou os olhos raivosos em minha direção.

—Eu não quero que eles sejam punidos em uma cadeia. Eles têm que pagar com a vida.— Rosnou. Engoli em seco. Ele culpava os islãs pelo ocorrido àquela manhã. Entrei em sala e, embora o Cullen parecesse triste durante a aula, nada parecia ter mudado entre nós. Ele continuou atencioso e gentil.

Mais tarde, discuti com Jasper sobre ir ou não novamente à de festas.

—Bella, hoje você não tem motivos para não ir.— Jazz argumentou. —O velho não está aqui, o Cullen já deve ter esquecido seu rosto, então não tem desculpa para ficar presa aqui.

—Jazz, me esquece.— Joguei a mão no ar e deitei de bruços em minha cama, relutante. Desde que o Cullen me salvou de Mike na universidade algo em mim mudou com relação a ele. Se ele ao menos não fosse tão persuasivo, insistente e confiante... Eu precisava manter-me equilibrada e convicta quanto aos meus propósitos. Não podia arriscar os planos com uma paixão infundada.—Vai lá para sua namoradinha insuportável.

—Por que está falando assim dela?— Perguntou interessado e sentou na beira da minha cama.

—Porque ela vive fazendo piadinhas comigo na Universidade.— Resmunguei contrariada.

—Ah, não ligue para ela.— Encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama. —Ela não é má.— Fez uma careta, chateado. —Pior que eu não sei como contar sobre você... Sobre tudo.

—Não precisa contar.— Interrompi determinada. Ele não tinha que sofrer com meus problemas. —Você acha que os Cullen já me esqueceram?—Forcei animação na voz. Se pelo menos James me deixasse de lado eu poderia dançar. Jasper assentiu animado.

Eu fui. Não tinha nada a perder. Usei roupas novas que o sheik comprou. Ele parecia querer comprar minha felicidade com presentes e jóias. Vesti um short de pinças, camisa de botões branca com babados, meia calça fio 70 cinza e sobretudo.

Seguimos conversando durante todo o trajeto.

—Olha só, Bella, hoje faz dois meses que estamos juntos e mais tarde devo sair para algum lugar especial. Mas fica de boa por ae. Qualquer coisa me ligue.—Jazz avisou logo que chegamos à porta lateral. O local foi fechado exclusivamente para integrantes do Liverpool e convidados.

—Tudo bem.— Ajustei minha roupa, nos separamos e eu me dirigi a recepção, entregando lá o meu sobretudo.

Entrei distraída no corredor, quando, inesperadamente, encontrei James. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, olhava para os lados de um jeito agitado. Desviei o caminho para evitar cruzar com ele, mas foi uma decisão tarde. Ele me viu e caminhou atrás de mim. Droga de perseguição!

—Oi, Swan, por que está fugindo de mim?— Ele alcançou-me e segurou meu braço rudemente.

Arregalei os olhos alarmada.

—C-como s-sabe meu nome? —Gaguejei temerosa.

—Eu sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar...— Ele explicou e apertou mais meu braço. Estava claro que ele estava drogado. —Foi só olhar as fotos dos integrantes do conselho lembrei quem você era.

—Me solta.— Empurrei-o. —Você está me confundindo com alguém.— Virei o rosto. Ele segurou meu queixo.

—Você mudou muito, mas eu me lembro de você...

—O que você quer?— Ofeguei, trêmula por ele ter me reconhecido.

Ele não era uma ameaça, pois ele não sabia do meu envolvimento. Mesmo assim, ele poderia comentar com alguém ter visto a filha de um dos mortos aquele dia. Isso geraria especulações e, consequentemente, _eles_ poderiam descobrir o meu paradeiro.

—Eu quero conversar com você, mas antes...— Ele inclinou e tentou me beijar. Virei o rosto e desviei do beijo. Ele tentou de novo, e, sentindo-me violada, levantei o joelho em um ato instintivo e acertei-o entre as pernas, fazendo-o instantaneamente dar um pulo para trás e urrar.

—Ai, cachorra!— Ele fechou os punhos, olhando-me com cólera.

—Algum problema aqui?— Dois seguranças se aproximaram e um deles cruzou os braços no peito, olhando severamente para James. Lembrei que James não poderia ser expulso. Caso ele fosse, eu me sentiria culpada.

—Não foi nada.— Eu o defendi e aproximei-me de James. —Briga de cunhados.

Os seguranças me olharam desconfiados, para então dar um olhar de aviso a James.

—Já sabe, _né_? Chegue perto dela, provoque qualquer confusão e você _tá_ fora. E não adianta seu irmão vir nos comprar. Essa é sua última chance.— Avisou e saíram.

—Tchau.— Logo que os vi virar, saí de perto do James e caminhei rumo ao toalete feminino.

—Depois conversamos, _cunhada_.— Ele zombou.

Sentei em uma poltrona no toalete e pus a cabeça entre minhas mãos, perguntando-me o que eu iria fazer então. Depois de muito raciocinar concluí que eu não devia estar ali. Eu tinha que aceitar o meu destino.

Passei pela porta escondendo-me de James. Atravessei o corredor, pedi meu sobretudo na recepção e corri para o estacionamento.

—Jazz...— Liguei. O barulho era enorme no lugar onde ele atendeu.

—_Quem é bebê_?— Ouvi uma voz ao fundo —_Só um pouquinho, Alice... Fala.._.— Sussurrou.

—Jazz?

—_Sim._

Respirei fundo e desisti de atrapalhar o programa do meu amigo. Não era por que eu não poderia me divertir que iria impedi-lo.

—Nada. Só queria saber se está tudo bem.

—_Sim. Algum problema_?— Perguntou desconfiado.

—Não. Divirta-se. —Disse triste e caminhei devagar pelo estacionamento.

—_Eu não estou te vendo aqui._

—Não se preocupe. Tô respirando um ar puro.

—_Ok._

Suspirei, olhei para o aparelho celular e o fechei, desiludida. Olhei para o céu e me encostei desanimada a um carro, os olhos fechados para refletir sobre a minha vida. Seria tão fácil se tudo tivesse seguido seu rumo, se minha mãe estivesse viva, ainda sorrisse comigo ao telefone, contasse suas rotinas...

Fazia seis anos que eu estudava em outro país. Ela preferiu que eu estudasse no Canadá, alegando que o estudo para crianças com alto grau de inteligência era mais avançado. Adquiri independência, além de ter conhecido adolescentes iguais a mim. Eu não era mais _a nerd_. Era igual. Mas eu nunca deixei de sentir saudade da minha mãe. Ela podia fazer parte do Conselho de Defesa do país, ser alguém de confiança do Governo, todavia, em casa, quando estávamos juntas, ela era simplesmente minha mãe... A cabeça oca apaixonada pelo Ministro da Defesa. Aquela que me fazia rir, que me entendia, que ria da _nossa_ coincidência.

Olhei para o céu e senti as lágrimas de saudade umedecer os meus olhos.

—Ai, mãe, eu queria saber o que vai acontecer comigo depois de tudo. — Sussurrei baixinho. Eu queria ser forte o suficiente para aceitar.

Limpei os olhos e continuei olhando para o céu. De um jeito estranho, senti meu coração, aos poucos, se abrandar. Respirei fundo e uma memória olfativa involuntária entrou em meu cérebro. Cullen e seu perfume exclusivo. Era uma coincidência que o garoto que durante anos eu o mantive como meu alvo inalcançável de repente estivesse tentando se aproximar.

Sorri sozinha ao me lembrar dele.

—Você por aqui. Agora você me persegue, é?— Ouvi uma voz sussurrada e devagar abri os olhos, deparando-me com o Cullen. Belo em sua plenitude. Ele sorriu e, novamente, a corrente de ar trouxe seu perfume ao meu nariz.

—Oi.— Cumprimentei-o e baixei o olhar, lembrando o porquê de estar fora da festa.

Nos instantes seguintes, eu tentei lhe dar um fora delicado, mas ele forçou.

—Quer conversar?

Eu não queria tratá-lo mal ou ser grossa. O garoto que estava em sala pela manhã não merecia esse tratamento. Mesmo assim eu não ia desistir de tentar mantê-lo longe de mim. —Não somos amigos.

Sem aviso, ele começou a gargalhar. Olhei-o perdida com o porquê do sorriso e cruzei os braços insolente. Queria saber o que era engraçado. Ele explicou.

—Já está repetitivo esse negócio de não sermos amigos. Posso ser considerado pelo menos seu quase amigo, uma vez que já nos encontramos quatro vezes, já sei o seu nome e você sabe o meu.— Ele gracejou sorrindo e se posicionou em minha frente. —Vamos fazer como crianças, liga aqui.— Ele mostrou os dois indicadores, ainda sorrindo. —Se você ligar, somos amigos, se depois você cortar, cortamos a amizade.

O sorriso brotou em meus lábios sem que eu permitisse. Sorri porque sem que eu pudesse evitar fui volvida mentalmente à nossa infância, a quando nos conhecemos. _'Por que senta sozinha?'... 'Eles não gostam de mim.' ... 'Eu posso sentar com você' ... ' Não somos amigos.' ... 'Mas podemos ser, liga aqui...'_

Ao lembrar quem ele era, meu sorriso se desfez, suspirei e olhei para o chão. Ele precisava ficar longe de mim. James agora sabia o meu nome e sobre nome. Poderia lhe revelar. Eu não podia ser descoberta até que as diligências se avançassem em Haia.

—Er... Aconteceu de novo com o seu irmão.— Narrei a ele todo ocorrido. Ele ficou irritado com o irmão e apoiou meu ato de defesa. Expliquei sobre o segurança e a ameaça, depois desviei os olhos dos seus, sentindo-me estranha que ele me olhasse com tanto interesse. A dúvida e o medo que ele me reconhecesse me invadiram, abaixei mais a cabeça, fugindo do seu olhar.—Eu não queria prejudicar ninguém...— Adicionei com pesar e após isso senti sua mão sob meu queixo. Elas distribuíam sensações desconhecidas que entravam na pele e tocavam meus ossos. Eu não queria que ele tocasse em mim. Não quando eu estava carente demais para me repreender.

—Desculpe por isso.— Ele pediu com olhos sinceros. Eu argumentei que não era sua culpa. Ele insistiu, depois pediu que eu entrasse com ele. Seus dedos acariciaram meus lábios, e eu me senti tentada. Levantei os olhos e encarei-o, buscando encontrar em seus olhos respostas para suas atitudes insistentes.

—Edward... Não vai rolar... Não estou mais a fim de ficar lá dentro.— Disposta a me proteger, segurei sutilmente sua mão e o afastei. Eu não podia me tentar tanto. Não quando passei anos sonhando como seria estar com ele. Não quando estar perto dele hoje era um erro. —Entra você.

—Por que você foge de mim?— Ele encostou-se a mim e colocou a mão em minha cintura.

—Eu não fujo de você. Só não entendo uma coisa...— Involuntariamente olhei para seus lábios, uma sensação estranha apertou meu estômago. —Por que você escarnou em mim? Você pode ter a mulher que quiser lá dentro. Eu juro que eu não quero ser grossa com você... Eu só quero ficar só... Eu não devia ter vindo.— Murmurei com dissabor.

—Não combina com você ficar para baixo.— Novamente ele segurou meu rosto. —Eu gosto mais de você prepotente, dona de si.— Ele sorriu persuasivo e eu, fingindo não me abalar com seu charme, arreliei-o.

—Essas são suas técnicas para conquistar uma menina?— Sorri petulante e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

—Eu nunca precisei conversar com ninguém para conquistar... Mas não vou negar que gosto de conversar com você. Além disso, somos quase amigos.— Ele sorriu torto. —Amigos sabem um do outro, sabia? Poderíamos entrar e você me falar de si.— Ele convidou com uma piscada. Deus, ele era uma tentação. Passei a língua nos lábios e inspirei profundamente.

—Você não quer saber sobre mim, Cullen.— Desviei o olhar. Se ele soubesse, se afastaria e nunca me perdoaria.

—Quero sim.— Ele insistiu.

—Eu não vou entrar...— Sentenciei. _Nem hoje, nem nunca mais_, adicionei mentalmente e nos instantes seguintes despejei argumentos para convencê-lo. Ele não era alguém fácil de dissuadir. E, embora eu soubesse que era errado aceitar sua proposta sem sentido de entrar com ele, eu não queria mais me negar isso.

_Só essa noite. _Foi a desculpa que eu me dei.

E ainda me condenando por ter aceito, mas muito interessada no desenrolar de seus planos para noite para afugentar seu irmão de vez do meu pé, dirigi-me à pista de dança e deixei a música alegrar meus ouvidos. Senti a euforia das batidas e deixei-me levar pelo som.

Fechei os olhos e joguei as mãos para cima, movendo cabeça e quadril no ritmo da música. Cantei, dancei, e inesperadamente senti uma mão em minha cintura. —Cheguei, _Cygne_.— Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e ajustou-se ao meu ritmo, encostado às minhas costas. Inicialmente assustei-me com a ousadia da proximidade, mas não demorou segundos para que eu visse o olhar chocado de James próximo a nós. Como para dar convicção ao nosso ato, levantei o braço e pousei meus dedos na nuca de Edward.

—Estava te esperando, Cullen.— Eu disse sorrindo e virei o rosto, para propositalmente sentir seu perfume de homem. Ele me apertou ao seu corpo e conduziu o ritmo da dança, o nariz em meu cabelo e pescoço. Eu me senti quente como nunca e deitei o pescoço, com sensações incríveis irradiando onde ele inspirava.

—Acho que estamos fingindo bem.— Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. A música continuou alta, as luzes piscavam longe. Eu era um simples corpo levado por uma música.

Abri os olhos, e James nos observava com olhos céticos. Sorri cinicamente para ele, ele cerrou os olhos e, repentinamente, Edward me virou de frente, deixando nossos rostos rentes. Ele encostou o lábio em meu ouvido e, sem que eu pudesse dominar, um lado meu todinho teve os pêlos eriçados. Respirei fundo, sentindo aos poucos a sensatez evaporar. Seguro de si, ele mordeu a ponta da orelha. Eu me afastei em reflexo protetor, aproveitando a falta de contato para limpar o cérebro.

—Pode ir, Cullen. Acho que não tem mais dívidas comigo.— Sorri amigavelmente ao perceber que seu irmão já tinha se afastado. Talvez agora eu pudesse curtir mais um pouquinho da festa até que Jazz fosse embora.

Ele não me soltou. Pelo contrário, inseriu a mão em minha nuca e aproximou-se novamente do meu ouvido.

—Ainda não...— Ele murmurou e passou a língua devagar atrás de minha orelha, fazendo com que um choque passasse por minha coluna. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas, obstinado, ele não me soltou. —Se vamos fingir, tem que ser bem feito.

Inesperadamente, ele virou o meu rosto e encostou os lábios firmemente nos meus. Fiquei imóvel.

—Não, Cullen...— Neguei baixinho, sentindo minhas pernas aos poucos perderem forças. Ele me apertou mais a ele e forçou a passagem da língua em meus lábios. Deus, era lógico que eu queria. Mas isso era um erro. Eu já tinha motivos demais para me apegar a ele. Um beijo só pioraria as coisas. Com uma luta covarde entre corpo e cérebro, cerrei meus dentes e obriguei meus braços a ficarem flácidos, impedidos de abraçá-lo.

Ele continuou a tentar, paralelamente acariciando minha bochecha em um gesto gentil.

—Relaxa, vai.— Pediu pacientemente. Meu corpo pareceu ter vontade própria e as pontas dos meus dedos seguiram o trajeto de seu peitoral.

—Não precisamos fazer isso... Você não precisa fazer isso.— Enfatizei sem forças. Ele não tinha dívida comigo. Ele tinha que ouvir o aviso nas entrelinhas dos meus atos.

—Eu quero.— Ele encostou a testa na minha e respirou em meu rosto.

Abri os olhos com indolência, sentindo-me como se tivessem injetado alguma droga em minhas veias.

—Não quer, Cullen.— Ofeguei, e ele beijou o canto dos meus lábios seguramente. —Você só está intrigado porque quer provar para si que eu sou como todas as garotas que você quer e são fáceis.— Essa era a verdade mais plausível para o seu intenso interesse. —Mas eu não sou como elas... Não posso ser como elas.

Eu precisava me proteger de mais sofrimento. Apaixonar-me por ele depois de experimentar seus beijos seria como cair em queda livre. Seria o normal. Eu não podia me condicionar a isso.

—É só um beijo.— Ele tentou de novo e mordiscou meu queixo. Eu já mencionei que não tinha forças nas pernas? Ele apertou-me de novo e uma parte em meu centro pegava fogo. Ele subiu lentamente para os meus lábios, passando a pontinha da língua em todos os cantos. Aquilo me fez estremecer e respirar com dificuldade, com o coração saltitante e desordenado. Eu já não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como negar. Todo o meu corpo o queria. Abri impotente a boca, e sua língua entrou.

Suguei sua língua, hesitante, sentindo um gosto inexplicável. Ele gemeu em minha boca e me apertou mais, mostrando sua excitação. Eu sentia sensações incríveis. Ondas de eletricidade que jamais senti nem com os beijos xucros de Mike no colegial, nem com Jacob, um rapaz que eu beijei no Canadá para não atrapalhar o esquema de uma amiga.

Eu sabia não ser experiente em beijos, longe disso. No entanto, era como se eu fosse só instinto naquela exploração pelo novo. Desisti de me conter, prendi sua língua em meus lábios e suguei avidamente enquanto deslizava os dedos em seus cabelos, manipulando o beijo.

—Me promete uma coisa.— Busquei a mínima consciência. Isso era uma loucura, e, como loucura, não podia se repetir nunca, por isso eu precisava demarcar limites... Inclusive para mim. —Promete que depois de hoje vai agir como faz com todas as meninas.— Ele desviou os lábios para minha orelha, e eu ofeguei. —Promete que vai esquecer meu nome, que vai esquecer meu rosto.— Exigi. Ele precisava considerar isso. Se ele concedesse, eu me soltaria e curtiria verdadeiramente o que ele me dava.

Ele prometeu e atacou meus lábios. Nos instantes seguintes eu não senti mais o controle dos meus atos. Tudo virou cores. Sensações. Euforia. Eu me abandonei, fiquei a mercê de seu juízo, explorada por sua mão, apertada ao seu corpo. Minhas mãos entraram em sua camisa e exploraram seu abdômen travado, apalpando, deslizando. Ele gemeu em minha boca e ofeguei, só então notando que não estávamos mais na pista de dança.

Quase em transe por seus beijos experientes, eu o segui tonta pelo estacionamento. Eu senti a impaciência em seus atos quando me encostou ao seu carro, abriu um botão de minha blusa e quase rasgou.

—Edward...— Impedi sua mão de abrir o resto dos botões de minha blusa. Uma parte minha gritava alerta. Isso era um erro. Se eu cedesse e fosse para cama com ele, seria só uma experiência para ele, quando eu sairia atropelada. —Eu preciso ir.— Sussurrei sem fôlego, e ele, mais que persuasivo, desviou a boca para meu pescoço e apertou meu seio. Deus, não tinha como raciocinar com ele ocupando tanto espaço!

—Eu quero você.— Declarou intenção com a voz rouca, e eu estremeci com os sentidos nublados.

Nossa, aquilo era desejo? Era aquilo que as pessoas descreviam quando se encontravam fora dos seus limites? Eu precisava parar. Pus a mão sobre a sua e não permiti que ele continuasse. —Era só um beijo... Agora você vai me esquecer... Você prometeu.— Ressaltei sem ar, meus batimentos acelerados, uma pulsação dolorida e gostosa no baixo ventre.

—Não, _Cygne_.— Ele lamuriou —Você também quer.— Ele me apertou mais ao carro, acolhendo na minha pélvis seu estado rígido.

—Eu tenho que ir.— Decidi entre fôlego, a realidade mais forte que meu desejo.

Ele olhou-me cético e mordiscou o meu queixo impaciente.

—Por que você me deixou assim, se não ia transar comigo?— Ele se esfregou lascivamente em mim, com um sorriso irritado nos lábios. —Você não é boba. Sabia o que eu queria e o porquê de estar te trazendo aqui.— Acusou.

Empurrei-o levemente, mas ele não permitiu que eu me soltasse, pelo contrário, apertou-me mais, como se eu fosse dele.

— Ah, e você ia me jogar no seu carro e me _traçar_ aqui, é isso?— Sorri, desacreditada com a facilidade que ele tinha de banalizar um ato sexual.

—Sim, gatinha, a primeira sim.— Ele piscou cínico e mordiscou a ponta do meu nariz. —Mas depois eu ia te levar para um lugar legal e teríamos a noite todinha regada a sexo bem feito.— Disse persuasivamente, e eu me perguntei por que não me permitia isso. Por que eu não ia com ele para onde ele me levasse e aproveitava o que ele queria me dar?

Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, já de posse das respostas para meus questionamentos e lhe dei a resposta._ Não. _ Eu não me permitiria ser só mais uma em sua coleção. Por outro lado, não desisti completamente do momento. Eu tinha o poder. Provoquei-o ao máximo com palavras em seu ego enorme e com dissonantes carícias provocadoras.

Travamos uma briga de vontades. Eu sorri ao vê-lo tão impaciente e disposto a me fazer ceder enquanto demarcava com fome o meu pescoço. Eu não estava acostumada a ser perseguida, mas Edward não só perseguia, ele destroçava sua presa ao capturá-la.

Ele tomou um tempo me demarcando no pescoço com chupões, subiu para os meus lábios e os tomou possessivamente. Eu me perguntava como iria viver depois de conhecer isso. Embora fosse insensatez, eu dizia para mim que se depois daqueles beijos eu fosse encontrada ou perdesse a vida, eu morreria feliz. Realizada.

—Qual o seu primeiro nome?— Ele perguntou quando resolveu beijar delicadamente meus olhos.

—Sem nomes. Eu nunca quis saber o seu.— Disse maldosamente.

Ele se irritou com minha resposta esquiva e insinuou que eu armei para atraí-lo. Irritada com sua arrogância, gargalhei e olhei-o cética, admirada com o quão cego ele era sobre si.

—Me solta, Cullen. Não sou eu quem está te perseguindo. Não sou eu quem não sai do seu pé.— Disse seriamente, forçando minha mão em seu abdômen para que ele se afastasse de mim. Ele não me soltou. Pelo contrário, calou minha boca com um beijo dominador.

Era incrível ele ter se tornado de uma hora para outra tão possessivo que estivesse irritado com o fato de eu não ceder. Ele certamente estava muito acostumado com mulheres fáceis. Isso não deixou de me divertir. Pelo menos diferente nisso eu seria. Ficamos lá mais ou menos uma hora entre beijos e provocações, então, incomodado, ele disse, com um sorriso pervertido, que precisava urgentemente ir ao toalete amansar _leãozinho, _apontando para baixo. Vi que essa era minha deixa para escapar e acompanhei-o.

Logo que ele entrou, fingi que ia entrar no feminino, mas mal o vi fechar a porta, dei a volta e andei rapidamente em direção a porta de saída.

—Fugindo?— Virei o rosto assustada e deparei-me com James, que me alcançou e segurou meu braço.

—Ai, James. Me deixe em paz.— Pedi impaciente e forcei o braço para que ele me soltasse. —O que você quer?

—Quero saber por que você estava fugindo?— Ele soltou-me e olhou-me da cabeça aos pés, agora com olhar impugnativo.

—Por nada. Só não gosto de despedidas.

Ele segurou seu queixo e olhou-me novamente. —Ele sabe que você é a Swan?

—Não.— Baixei o olhar alarmada. Era lógico que não. Por que ele se lembraria de mim? O que eu fui para ele? Só uma amiguinha que fazia companhia sempre que seu pai o levava para as reuniões.

—Com quem você está aqui em Liverpool?— Questionou tranquilo, talvez até com respeito. Obviamente o que Edward disse mais cedo sobre seu irmão não se meter com suas garotas era verdade.

—Na casa de uns amigos.— Expliquei e olhei para trás preocupada se Edward iria aparecer.

—Me dê seu telefone que eu preciso falar com você...— Pediu educadamente. —Sua mãe também estava lá aquele dia. Tenho certeza que você também ficaria feliz se os verdadeiros culpados fossem condenados.— Disse solidário. Talvez a euforia da droga estivesse passando. Ansiosa em encerrar logo a conversa, dei meu número. Quanto mais informações eu tivesse melhor.

—Então tchau.— Olhei uma última vez para trás, deixei-o parado e saí correndo rumo ao carro do Jazz. Deitei no banco de trás para esperá-lo e repassei mentalmente a noite. Sensações incômodas agitavam meu interior quando eu lembrava dos beijos de Edward. Como iria esquecê-lo?

No dia seguinte, recebi o primeiro telefonema de James. Ele me contou tudo que pensava sobre o atentado. Eu, em contrapartida, apontei outras hipóteses do que poderia ter acontecido que iam de encontro às suas. Suas idéias eram irreais. Aos poucos, eu tentava introduzir em sua cabeça a realidade por meio de suposições do que realmente tinha acontecido. No geral, fiz tudo para que sua ansiedade quanto à vingança fosse abrandada, ressaltando a ele que a justiça seria feita.

No decorrer dos dias que mantínhamos contato, alegrou-me vê-lo na Universidade limpo do uso das drogas... Até o dia em que ele encontrou Edward comigo vestida de muçulmana na cobertura.

F**im do flashback**

Mais tarde, vesti o nicab e desci para encontrar Carlisle em seu escritório. Ele olhava concentrado pela janela, de costas para a porta. Tirei a parte de cima da burca e me aproximei silenciosamente.

—Oi!— Cumprimentei-o sorridente. Era incrível como com o passar dos dias eu passei a amá-lo de um jeito natural.

Ele se virou receptivo e beijou minha testa.

—Hmmm, está feliz hoje.— Comentou sugestivamente.

—Não venha com insinuações.— Afastei-me e sentei na cadeira de pernas cruzadas. —Até hoje você não me disse o que vocês dois conversavam naquele domingo.— Cobrei.

—Eu não vou falar, Bella.

—Tudo bem.— Dei de ombros. —Quem vai me levar à clínica?

—Tem um motorista te esperando e dois carros seguirão vocês.— Ele informou e cruzou os braços no peito. —Edward deve ir também.— Adicionou, de novo, sugestivamente.

—Eu sei.

—Sabe?— Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Sim. Ele falou comigo hoje.— Fingi indiferença.

—E...?— Perguntou interessado.

—Nada.— Não me sentia à vontade de falar sobre isso com ele. —O que vocês conversaram aquele dia à tarde?— Tentei de novo.

Ele deu as costas e andou até sua estante de livros. Estendeu a mão e pegou um livro no alto da estante.

—Ele veio tirar satisfações sobre meu relacionamento com você e com a mãe dele.— Explicou enquanto abria o livro.

—Hmmm, e o que você disse?— Questionei admirada que Edward tivesse tido essa atitude. Era característica dele ser discreto e indiferente, principalmente com assuntos que pudessem lhe causar transtornos.

—Pergunte a ele, já que vai encontrá-lo.— Pegou uma carta dentro do livro em sua mão e me entregou. —Acho que isso aqui deve ficar com você, Bella. Não tem sentido eu guardar esta carta comigo.— Sorriu benevolente. Estendi a mão sobre a mesa e alcancei a carta, pensando no significado.

—Obrigada.— Sorri, feliz que eu pudesse ser guardiã dela agora, já que quando ele me revelou tudo três meses atrás― na semana seguinte à final do Edward na Espanha―, eu não a aceitei. Na ocasião, não entendi os motivos de só então ele ter me revelado aquilo, quando saber teria facilitado a aceitação da vida ao seu lado.

Levantei e caminhei em direção a porta ao ver a hora no relógio de parede.

—Até mais tarde. Amo você.—Sorri ternamente, vesti a parte superior da burca e abri a porta. Os seguranças me esperavam no estacionamento lateral da propriedade. Vick me esperava no jardim. Fomos seguidos por dois carros com seguranças, como o sheik avisou. Antes eu achava exagero, agora que estávamos tão perto do fim, não via porque questionar.

Quinze minutos depois, chegamos à clínica que James estava. O motorista nos deixou em frente à clínica e entramos para a recepção, informando lá nossos nomes. Após passarmos pela recepção, dirigimo-nos a um corredor, entramos no toalete e trocamos de roupas, usando a que estávamos vestidas embaixo e um lenço contra sol. Vick não sairia ao ar livre com a cabeça descoberta.

Seguimos a direção da saída lateral que dava para o jardim. Avistei James de longe e caminhamos até ele.

—Oi, James.— Cada uma de nós beijou um lado de seu rosto. Ele sorriu e nós sentamos no banco de cimento em frente à cadeira dele.

—Como você está?— Victória perguntou.

—Senti alta de roxês.— Ele olhou exclusivamente Vick, a dicção deficiente Essa era uma sequela reversível do acidente. A enfermeira que o acompanhava se afastou e nos deu privacidade.

—Ficamos quatro dias sem vir aqui e você já reclama!— Vick brincou e apertou sua mão. Éramos o único contato não familiar que James tinha com o mundo externo, uma vez que seus amigos lhe abandonaram desde que tudo aconteceu.

—Peciso de colilio paa meus olos.

—Hmmm, fico lisonjeada!— Sorri. —A cada dia você está melhor. Já deixou de ser melancólico e está até nos cantando!— Brinquei. Era engraçado como a posição de vulnerabilidade de uma pessoa nos deixa mais solidários.

—Voxe acha?— Ele perguntou desconfiado.

—Lógico que sim. Na próxima audiência tenho certeza que você vai estar recuperado.— Garanti.

—Tomaa. Voxe vai etar lá, _né_?

—Sim. Eu vou testemunhar sob sigilo.— Aproximei-o da minha verdade, lembrando que em breve seria o julgamento final.

—Boa tarde.— Ouvi uma voz rouca e virei meu rosto. Edward encontrava-se parado logo atrás de nós, sorrindo ao irmão.

—E ae, leãoginho?— James ofegou. —Poquê demoô a chega?

Edward fez uma careta e agachou-se em frente à cadeira do seu irmão. —Eu cheguei tem tempo. Estava olhando vocês de longe. Quem são suas amigas?— Finalmente olhou em nossa direção rindo de canto. Vick colocou-se ao meu lado.

—Voxê conece a Bea, sai foa!— James apontou sorrindo em minha direção. —A amiga dea eu coneci exes dia.— James referiu-se a Vick, que, acostumada a viver submissa, inclinou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

—Levante o rosto.— Sibilei no seu ouvido.

—Prazer, sou Edward.— Ele estendeu a mão para Vick e beijou a dela. —Bonita cor de cabelos.— Elogiou olhando em minha direção, então se aproximou de mim. —Como vai, Bella? Há quanto tempo.— Disse charmoso, inclinou-se, deu-me dois beijos no rosto e no terceiro sussurrou em meu ouvido: Pretende sair?— Disse sugestivamente olhando para minha roupa, uma saia pinçada de seda preta, no joelho, camisa bege de botão manga curta e sandália bege de salto baixo.

—Não.

—Como está a sua agenda de tratamento, James?— Ele virou-se de volta ao irmão.

—Ah, aqueas mueres ali ão me dão sossego.— James riu, apontando em direção as fisioterapeutas que exercitavam outro paciente. —Ma e voxê? Assiti um jogo xábado que roi 'o jogo'! Seus lances roram perfetos.

Eu e Vick nos encolhemos no canto intimidadas pela presença imponente de Edward, ainda que vestido de bermuda cargo, camiseta e sandália Adidas. Eu me peguei encarando-o compulsivamente. Em dois meses de término, hoje ele parecia feliz, à vontade. Isso o deixava mais bonito à luz do sol com seus cabelos claros. Vez ou outra ele olhou em minha direção e flagrou-me digitalizando-o. Ele sorria, quase compreensivo ao mesmo tempo presunçoso, eu desviava o foco e tentava disfarçar.

Depois de uns trinta minutos que Edward conversava empolgado sobre sua atuação bem sucedida no Real, eu me senti deslocada e busquei em minha mente respostas para ter ido lá em plena segunda feira, quando eu sabia que ele estaria lá. Eu devia ter evitado o encontro.

—Já vou, James.— Avisei decidida a ir embora. —No decorrer da semana eu e Vick aparecemos aqui de novo.— Despedi, inclinei e o beijei no rosto.

—Não xome não, Bea.— James pediu, e eu sorri.

—Pode deixar.— Afastei-me e senti uma mão possessiva em minha cintura. Olhei para o lado e Edward me observava com olhar questionador

—Victória, fique aqui com James um pouco que Bella vai dar uma volta comigo.— Ele avisou sem me dar chance de negar e puxou-me pela cintura, conduzindo-me pelos jardins da clínica. Em muda aceitação, deliberei mentalmente suas atitudes complexas. Afastamo-nos da aglomeração de paciente e visitantes e chegamos a uma parte isolada da clínica, com árvores e sombras.

—O que quer, Edward?— Questionei lutando contra as emoções naturais que sua presença despertava, frio de ansiedade percorrendo meu estômago, calor no peito, palpitação, pouco ar nos pulmões.

—Me explica esses beijinhos em meu irmão.— Cobrou sério, enlaçou os braços em minha volta e encostou os nossos corpos. —O que mais eu estou perdendo sobre você, Bella?

—Ele precisa de amigos e atenção para ter sucesso na recuperação.— Justifiquei desorientada com sua atitude possessiva.

—Sim. Mas você não era amiga dele antes para tratá-lo com tanto carinho... Ou era?— Cobrou e apertou meu queixo, o olhar fixado em meus lábios.

—Para, Edward.

—Era ou não era, _gatinha_?— Ele encostou seu rosto no meu com a pele áspera de pêlos por fazer e beijou suavemente minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos indefesa com as sensações atordoantes de saudade, paixão. Senti a doçura de sua respiração em meu rosto e engoli em seco de desejo, meus sentidos perdendo o foco. Deus, como sentia sua falta. Falta desse seu jeito seguro e insistente. Minha respiração tornou-se irregular. Meus dedos encontraram seu rosto, registrando a textura, suprindo a saudade. Respirei fundo e senti o arrepio em minha coluna quando seus dedos acariciaram minhas costas, subindo e descendo por dentro da camisa.

—Por favor...— Implorei. Não estava disposta a começar tudo de novo. Não agora que a aceitação da distância veio. Já era suficientemente difícil viver sem ele sem essas recaídas. Se recomeçássemos, eu não aguentaria uma nova despedida.

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e beijou levemente meus lábios. —Diz que não sente minha falta que eu paro.— Exigiu e deu dois selinhos em meus lábios. Eu mantive-me congelada, ignorando as carícias. Ele apertou seus dedos em minha nuca e encostou a testa na minha. —Hoje de manhã eu me esqueci de dizer algo importante: eu sinto muito sua falta...— Confessou de olhos fechados. —Falta de você, minha gatinha.

Se eu baixasse a guarda e confessasse o quanto sentia sua falta, o quando adoro quando ele chega em sala, lindo, descolado, limpinho e cheiroso. Não a celebridade Lyon, mas o leãozinho de bermuda, sandália, camiseta. Simples. Tão ele mesmo. Consequentemente o inevitável aconteceria: eu cairia em seus braços.

Eu não podia aprisioná-lo.

—Não faz isso.— Murmurei quando ele passou a pontinha de sua língua entre meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Meu corpo estremeceu.

—Eu estou cansado de tentar ficar longe de você... Diz que não quer, que eu paro.— Passeou de novo a língua, com um riso presunçoso nos lábios. Sua mão apertou meu queixo numa silenciosa intimação, senti-me coagida a abrir os lábios para ele. Sua língua penetrou minha boca profundamente. Tentei retroceder, mas ele não deixou, abafando com sua boca meu gemido de protesto. A boca quente e faminta encheu meus sentidos com o gosto de menta do creme dental. _Tão íntimo. _Suguei sua língua, acariciei, desfrutei como alguém que sabe que o banquete vai acabar e quer suprir sua fome. Ele gemeu em minha boca e, aos poucos, seu beijo se tornou exigente, exatamente como ele era. Sua língua tomou e reclamou. Eu dei o que ele exigia com a mesma intensidade. Minhas células borbulharam, dançavam em festa com o magnetismo e calor. Senti seu desejo quando ele desceu a mão para o meu quadril e me moldou a sua forma rígida.

O que significava sua atitude após dois meses praticamente me ignorando? Perguntei-me atordoada. Meu corpo impotente não se importava com respostas. Só o queria, como se ele fosse dono. Fiquei trêmula e subitamente excitada, com um langor quente se esticando e contraindo em minha pélvis.

Sentir aquilo me confundiu e me chocou. Como eu podia ser tão fácil e vulnerável, quando devia ser forte e fria! Ignorei a repreensão interna. Minhas mãos deslizavam em sua nuca. Ele desceu uma mão, entrou por baixo da saia e apertou impacientemente minha coxa. Seu beijo era tão cheio de desejo, paixão, que certa tontura entorpecia meu cérebro.

Busquei ar fora de seus lábios, ele desviou a boca com beijos suaves em minha garganta. Fechei os olhos concentrada até conseguir equilibrar o ar em meus pulmões. Ele sorriu convencido e me apertou forte a si em um abraço. Eu me senti estranha e não sabia o que falar para amenizar a sensação desconfortável pós-beijo. Ele me afastou e me olhou de um jeito intenso, como se buscasse respostas, depois desviou os lábios para meu ouvido.

—Eu já sei da verdade, Bella.— Sussurrou tranquilo, ainda me apertando no abraço.

—Hãm?— Murmurei incerta, os sentidos lentos embaralhados.

—Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

—Que verdade? —Franzi o cenho.

—Sobre você.

Despertando da letargia, afastei-o na defensiva. Ele me apertou no abraço.

—Não vai fugir.— Garantiu seguramente, como se se precavesse disso. Suspirei, escondi meu rosto sob seu queixo e esperei ele desenvolver. Ele hesitou um tempo e, com os dedos acariciando minha nuca, iniciou brandamente. —Mesmo sem tempo, sem pistas concretas, busquei respostas em vários lugares, adquiri certeza e confirmei-as com seu, er... Com o sheik.— Informou tenso.

Confusa, levantei o rosto para olhá-lo. Ele sorriu torto e juntou os seus dois dedos indicadores no ar.

—Eu descobri tudo sobre você, _Bells_... Liga aqui.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16- Verdades e mentiras

**Edward Cullen**

**Verdades e mentiras **

Jogadores maduros e receptivos integravam a equipe do Real, o que deixou-me à vontade com o novo time mesmo depois de mais de dez anos jogando no Liverpool. Fiz amizade com um jogador inglês recém comprado do Manchester, Paul. Contribuiu para que eu não me sentisse tão deslocado. Jogando em Liverpool eu treinava entre a tarde e a noite, seis horas por dia. Em Madrid, o treino era o dia inteiro, dez horas por dia. Restava somente a noite para ter o corpo exausto e mente vazia.

Embora eu me esforçasse por me ocupar nos tempos livres, a procura do apê para morar ou os compulsivos treinos não me livravam da frustração e busca de respostas dia após dia.

Respostas sobre ela.

Pesquisar seu nome e sobrenome foi inútil. Seus dados eram irreais, inexistentes ou foram apagados. Nada de escola, nenhum curso, nenhum troféu. Nada sobre Isabella Marie Swan. Ela mentiu seu nome, obviamente. Alguma verdade, alguma resposta para sua atitude aplacaria minha frustração, mas tudo era um universo de mentiras.

Ela mentiu inclusive seu nome, quando obviamente não havia mais necessidade, o que agravava meu ressentimento. Estar completamente no escuro só aumentava a decepção e mágoa. Por que ela mentiu? Por que fingiu me amar? Por que entregou sua inexperiência a mim? Por que ela traiu o noivo e escolheu a ele no final?

Alguns jogadores aproveitavam o fato de ter as noites livres para sair para clubes ou jantares. Eu, porém, no mínimo espaço de tempo fiquei em frente ao computador buscando respostas. A parte frustrante é que se ainda pensava nela, é porque ainda não desisti.

Certa quarta feira, depois de um dia cansativo na minha segunda semana no Real, deitei no sofá do hotel e permaneci com o notebook sobre a perna. Eu relia e tentava decifrar o último e-mail que Isy, Bella, argh, Bella me mandou como Isy. Um e-mail que versava sobre as escolhas no Real Madrid, quando eu estava indeciso.

Fui tirado da minha obsessiva busca por respostas quando o telefone tocou. Passei os minutos seguintes discutindo com Jacob, meu agente, o pedido de sair com uma garota em busca de fama.

—Eu não estou a fim. Não sou garoto de programa. Eu escolho com quem quero sair, porra!— Neguei de novo e fechei, mal humorado, o computador em minha perna.

—Lyon, ele é dono do seu passe. Você não pode negar o que ele pede.

—Que se dane!— Cuspi, sentindo meus nervos à flor da pele. O mau-humor esses dias me corroia. —Cara, eu não vou sair com porra de modelo nenhuma. Não vou deixar ninguém se dar bem às minhas custas.

Ele suspirou, cansado. —Edward, só algumas fotos, duas festas, nada demais.— Insistiu. Soltei o ar irritado e nervoso, me perguntando por que eu não aceitava sair com essa garota. Talvez não fosse tão ruim fazer alguma amizade. De repente, o que era somente trabalho, podia transformar-se em uma companhia agradável. Afinal, nada poderia ser pior que a solidão ou a armação que Isy, Bella- as duas, tinham feito comigo. Argh, iria ficar louco se continuasse pensando nela como duas.

—Que horas?— Suspirei, frustrado.

—Oito horas.

—Ok.

Seria uma insignificante sessão de fotos após um jantar para celebridades em Madrid, caso a garota não fosse uma cópia mal feita de Cygne. Ruiva e com cabelos longos e cheios, tinha o mesmo corte de Cygne quando a conheci. Rejeitei-a emocionalmente à primeira vista. Talvez fosse um pouco mais alta, quem sabe com o quadril mais largo, porém com o mesmo tom de pele e olhos azuis. Parecia brincadeira do destino colocar diante de mim alguém com os traços da garota que abalou minhas estruturas.

Depois de passar, obrigado, algum tempo perto dela, registrei que só a forma física lembrava Cygne. Faltava a aura de mistério e charme de minha gar... _Maldita. _

Não bastou sair na capa de uma revista. Depois da primeira vez, fui intimado a dias seguidos aguentar sua companhia fútil, sem ao menos trocar uma palavra. Foi na quarta noite, dia em que saímos para um jantar beneficente após passar pela sessão de fotos juntos, resolvi aplacar minha curiosidade e saber o porquê de eu estar tirando fotos insinuando romance com uma garota que eu nem mesmo falava.

—Como é o seu nome?— Inclinei para falar em seu ouvido quando alguns flashes eram direcionados a nós, na porta de um restaurante renomado da cidade.

—Percy.— Sorriu para câmera.

—Você está atrás de patrocínio de alguma agência?— Questionei confuso e toquei sua cintura. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e fingiu se divertir com algo que eu falava.

—Não. Fui contratada para estar com você.

O quê!? Que merda era essa? Como assim foi contratada para sair em fotos comigo? Terminada a sessão de fotos, pedi meu carro para o manobrista e segui para o apart hotel enquanto discava para o responsável por toda essa palhaçada.

—Jacob, que porra é essa de ter contratado aquela menina para aparecer em fotos comigo?— Deixei o viva voz ligado e segui pelas ruas de Madrid.

—Eu também não entendi, cara. _Ele _mandou!

—Que saco, Jacob! Não sei por que você não arrematou essa droga de passe. Você ficou comendo mosca e agora eu não mando na minha vida!

—Eu tentei, Edward, mas o cara não desistiu e deve ter comprado alguém. O clube nem estudou minha proposta. Dizem que além de ter comprado seu passe, ele doou carros para o time inteiro, manipulando assim os dirigentes do clube.

—Eu quero conversar com ele. Manda o telefone dele por mensagem.

—Tudo bem. Só isso, patrão?— Ironizou.

—Até mais, Jacob. —Desliguei irado como um gato com uma ratoeira presa no rabo.

Por hora, eu adiei o confronto com o árabe dono do meu passe, por causa do horário. Nos dias seguintes ocupei-me com a rotina, jogos e saídas casuais às sextas e deixei a raiva de lado. Durantes as festas que ia, passava a maior parte do tempo conversando com Paul, embora o assédio de mulheres fosse intenso. Porém, não estava pronto para recomeçar mesmo com o mês que passou.

Após os jogos de sábado, eu pegava o primeiro vôo com destino a Inglaterra. Bastava desembarcar em Liverpool para que meu coração se apertasse. Tudo me lembrava _ela_. Hale no sofá da minha casa com Alice, Rose na casa do sheik, tão perto _dela_. Ou mesmo, encontrar o noivo dela casualmente na clínica, o mulherengo descarado que estava sempre acompanhando minha mãe.

O que me magoava mais era o silêncio de Bella, uma tortura maior que suas mentiras. Vivia na esperança de que ela ligasse e desse alguma explicação que aplacasse minha mágoa por não ter mais nada... Nenhuma delas.

Depois de um mês de repetição e, consequentemente, frustração, minha suspeita tomou um novo rumo em uma visita a James, um dia antes de voltar às aulas. Eu parei no corredor da clínica ao ouvir um resmungo partindo de seu quarto, agucei os ouvidos e prendi o ar ao deparar com a cena chocante.

—James...— A voz confiante que eu estava acostumado a ouvir outrora saiu melancólica e nasalada. Cygne. —Por favor, acorda.— Franzi o cenho, confuso. Ela continuou a falar. O que mais me chocou foi esta frase dela: _Eu preciso de você._

Que merda era essa?

Eu me escondi ao ver que ela iria encerrar a visita. Vi-a sair pelo elevador e o ressentimento e mágoa pela traição voltaram a me machucar. Encostei-me à parede do corredor com a pulsação na garganta e esperei para me controlar. O quarto estava empesteado com seu maldito perfume, sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, inclinei-me com a cabeça apoiada na mão e questionei mentalmente o que ela faria ali... Como sempre, não cheguei a lugar algum. Eu iria ficar louco com isso.

Segunda-feira, para meu tormento, tive o primeiro dia de volta às aulas. Mal cheguei a Universidade, fui cercado por Heidi. Resisti, por um instante, indiferente a suas tentativas. Todavia, ao ver Isy sair pela porta vestida com a odiosa burca, incentivei a investida de Heidi com alguma palavra tola. Para meu desgosto, a cena que fiz somente para provocar ciúme em Isy não surtiu efeito. Isy não nos viu. Não levantou o olhar do chão.

As semanas seguintes ao lado dela foram uma tortura. Perto dela era extremamente difícil pensar, chegar a conclusões, mesmo quando tudo se encaixava. Mas bastou analisar que ela continuava indo de burca mesmo que não tivesse que se esconder de mim, depois somar isso às suas palavras no quarto de James, que cheguei a uma conclusão. Conclusão esta que me levou àquela noite na cobertura.

_'Meu nome é Isabela Marie Swan, protegida da Inteligência Britânica..._'

Só havia uma pessoa que podia me responder essa questão. Agora com a raiva aplacada e cegueira curada não era tão difícil enxergar algo que esteve diante dos meus olhos. Emmett seria a chave para algumas respostas.

—Rose.— Antes que ela me enchesse com suas perguntas, adiantei-me. —Posso falar com o Emmett?— Eu não sabia o número de Emmett, por isso liguei no celular dela.

—Sim, está tudo bem?

—Está. Só estou com um pouquinho de pressa.— Expliquei. Alguns segundos se passaram, e Emmett atendeu.

—Fala, Lyon.

—Emmett, você é um policial?— Perguntei direto para usar o fator surpresa.

—Er, o quê?

—Eu sei que é.— Respondi incisivo, tirando todas as suas chances de negar.

—Er, Edward, acho melhor conversarmos pessoalmente.— Titubeou, obviamente tentando buscar tempo.

—Não precisa tentar esconder. Ela me disse... Eu só quero que você confirme. Você é policial? Ela é protegida pela polícia? O que ela fez que precisa de proteção?— Lancei todas as perguntas em um fôlego só, o cérebro trabalhando em intensa atividade.

Tudo parou. Eu não consegui lembrar mais porque não acreditei nisso antes. Tão forte como a percepção do engano foi a certeza que nasceu no meu coração. Ela era protegida sim, enxerguei como se um refletor fosse ligado diante dos meus olhos. Passei tanto tempo centralizando suas atitudes em mim que me esqueci de analisar em volta. Usei desculpas de rejeição para um ego ferido, quando esteve claro.

—Cara, só responde!— Alterei o tom, impaciente.

—Você não vê que está pondo-a em perigo com sua insistência?— Ele repreendeu. —Edward, esquece isso.

Sentei no sofá do meu quarto em Liverpool, alterado, e passei um longo tempo observando meus souvenires sobre a prateleira. Respirei fundo para controlar meu ânimo.

—Eu pensei que tínhamos virado amigos.— Acusei chateado.

—E sou. O que precisar de mim, você pode contar, mas estas respostas eu não posso te dar.

—Tudo bem. Até mais.— Desliguei desolado e por pouco não joguei o telefone na parede. Droga, eu queria tanto ligar para ela! Queria reclamar deste sentimento opressor... Queria dizer que tá doendo pra porra... Que estou com saudade.

Analisei na prateleira os últimos presentes que ganhei de Isy, suspirei e corri a mão pelos cabelos. Como sentia sua falta, falta de confiar em alguém, de conversar. Angustiado, toquei na miniatura de metralhadora que ela trouxe, sorri para o objeto e lembrei-me da ocasião em que ela me deu. Foi uma semana depois que fui ao museu com Cygne. Hoje eu sei que sempre ela quis me dizer algo. Deslizei os dedos por cima de outras miniaturas e parei no cordeiro que ela trouxe de Haia, que ficou onde ela instruiu, perto do leão de pelúcia. Ao lado do último contato que meu pai fez comigo por meio de uma fã.

Lembrar meu pai instantaneamente trouxe culpa por ter esquecido seu aniversário de morte. Não fui nem mesmo ao cemitério em que foi sepultado seus pertences, já que seu corpo carbonizado não pôde ser identificado. A fim de aplacar meu remorso por estar esquecendo-o, sentei em frente ao computador e busquei fotos antigas.

Sorri ao ver fotos de quando eu era criança em seu colo, mas essas lembranças não faziam jus ao general. Fui ao site do Governo, migrei para o site das forças armadas e encontrei um arquivo completo do meu pai e sua equipe. Tão altivo e seguro de si. Cliquei e passei as fotos, esquecendo momentaneamente minha frustração. Uma foto da biblioteca do Ministério da Defesa resgatou uma lembrança no fundo do meu cérebro.

_'Você parece um leãozinho com esse cabelo bagunçado.' Ela correu pelo salão, usando um vestido branco com fitas e se escondeu atrás do sofá da biblioteca._

_Na época, fazia alguns dias que não nos víamos. Eu queria aproveitar o máximo que pudesse dela. Quando nos víamos, corríamos, brincávamos, líamos, eu tocava para ela o piano da sala de convivência. Se eu estava lá, combinava de não brincarmos com mais ninguém. Ela sempre cumpria o que eu pedia...Ela não tinha outros amigos._

_'Ah, você vai ver o que o leãozinho vai fazer com você.' Ameacei. Corri atrás dela. _

_Fugindo de mim, ela tropeçou na fita do vestido, caiu e eu caí por cima dela. Ela não chorou, pelo contrário, olhou em minha direção, rolou no chão, puxou-me e nos escondemos embaixo do sofá._

_'O que o leãozinho vai fazer comigo?' Ela perguntou baixinho para não sermos encontrados._

_'Vou morder você.' Sorri. Ela sorriu com a mão na boca._

_'Oh, por favor, não.' Ela balançou a cabeça fingindo estar apavorada._

_Fiz cara de mau e engrossei a voz. 'Você é minha presa agora.'_

_Ela sorriu e entrou mais um pouco. 'Eu não tenho medo de você. Você quer ver como eu não tenho medo? Vou até passar a mão na juba do leão.'_

_Avisou, levantou a mão e parou-a no ar. 'Você deixa eu passar a mão em seu cabelo?' Perguntou hesitante._

_Sorri. 'Só isso? Você quer tentar amansar o leão?'_

_'Na verdade, quero saber como arrumar a juba dele. Geralmente o cabelo das minhas bonecas eu consigo.'_

_'Tudo bem.' Dei de ombros e ela correu os dedos em meus cabelos._

_Fechei os olhos e deixei que ela os arrumasse. Ela abaixou de um lado, apertou de outro, mas eles eram teimosos. Sorri compreensivo e deixei que ela continuasse. Minutos depois, ela deu um suspiro frustrado, fez um bico e se afastou._

_'Não tem jeito para ele. Pode morder, leãozinho. Onde quer morder?'_

_'No pescoço, igual vampiro.' _

_Ela afastou a gola do vestido e deitou o pescoço._

_Sorrindo traquinamente, movi um pouco o corpo e encostei os dentes. Ela riu no início, parecendo ter cócegas, mas eu apertei os dentes, e ela fez um 'ai'. Sorri e mordi mais forte._

_Eu era criança, mal tinha completado nove anos, portanto tudo não passava de brincadeira. Porém, antes que eu raciocinasse se o que fazíamos era certo ou errado, alguém afastou o sofá, soltei o pescoço da Bells e deparei-me com alguns pares de olhos._

_'Isabella!?' A mãe dela gritou com a mão na cintura._

_'Edward, em pé!' Meu pai comandou. Levantei, olhei para Bells no chão, e ela, além de suja, tinha o pescoço roxo._

Confuso com a lembrança, desviei o rosto da tela e atentei-me para o nome que sua mãe lhe chamou... _Isabella_? Ofeguei e passei as fotos, procurando registros da mãe de Bells. Foi em vão. Por mais que eu procurasse, eu não lembrava os rostos, só construções distorcidas e vultosas de rostos. Nada detalhado. Lembrava que o cabelo Bells era louro, usava óculos cor de rosa fundo de garrafa e tinha a pele quase cor leite.

_'Senti sua falta, leãozinho_.' Cygne apelidou antes mesmo que eu tivesse lhe dito meu apelido. Somente minha família e Rilley me chamavam assim. Fechei os olhos procurando associar.

_'Eu te amo, leãozinho_.'

NÃO!

Pus as mãos em minha cabeça e balancei-a negando.

_'Hoje faz nove meses que minha mãe morreu_... _Sou apaixonada por você desde que era adolescente_.'

Céus! Que loucura!

Atordoado, passei mais fotos procurando alguma informação que confirmasse a dúvida. Uma foto bem antiga da equipe me trouxe a certeza, tarjada com o nome Renée Swan, a peça que faltava. Tudo se encaixou como engrenagens, com informações se encontrando e se chocando em minha cabeça.

Levantei ser ar da cadeira, parei em frente ao meu armário e me vesti no automático. Por que Bella escondeu mais isso? Mais mentiras. Mais dúvidas. Por quê?

Desci as escadas apressado, entrei no carro e segui decidido ao lugar onde eu confirmaria todos meus questionamentos. Nada e ninguém me impediria. Furei dois sinais, os pneus derraparam numa curva e em sete minutos cheguei ao destino. Estacionei atravessado, desci e segui impaciente para a guarita.

—Diga a Cygne que eu preciso falar com ela.— Rosnei um aviso direto aos dois seguranças da guarita.

—Não mora essa pessoa aqui.— Retrucou impávido, as mãos cruzadas no peito.

—O nome não importa, chame-a de Isy, mentirosa, dissimulada, noiva infame do corno.— Ataquei revoltado. —Eu não vou sair daqui sem falar com ela.— Bati as mãos no balcão, encarando-o ameaçador.

O segurança pegou no telefone, falou uma língua árabe, e eu aguardei de costas para a guarita. Ante que eu pudesse me defender, senti um braço em meu pescoço, a vista escureceu e tudo apagou.

.

.

—Acorda, moleque!—Uma voz penetrou a névoa de atordoamento do meu cérebro. Abri os olhos pestanejando e registrei cheiro de álcool. O sheik estava parado em minha frente com os braços cruzados no peito e uma gaze na mão. —O que você quer em minha casa?— Questionou hostil.

Olhei em volta. Quatro homens, incluindo Emmett, nos rodeavam em semi-círculo.

—Quero falar com Cygne.— Disse firme.

—Aqui não tem nenhuma Cygne.— Retrucou enérgico.

—Isy, sua noiva.— Baixei o olhar, incerto, penrguntando-me que diabos eu fazia ali. Sua postura impessoal não era a mesma do gentil amigo de minha mãe que jantou em minha casa ou que nos recebeu no meu aniversário.

—O que quer com ela?

—Er...— Desviei o olhar sem respostas. Emmett fez uma careta. —Temos um... Trabalho?— Improvisei, e saiu mais como uma pergunta. Tarde demais caí na real que não poderia impor meu nome ou força física dentro do território inimigo.

—Saiam todos. Emmett, garanta que _minha noiva_ esteja bem e que não foi incomodada.— Instruiu em tom jocoso.

Odiei a possessiva palavra saindo de sua boca. Droga, não era para me importar se ele era ou não noivo dela. Pelo contrário, tinha que ser indiferente a eles.

—Ok.— Emmett concordou.

A porta se fechou atrás de mim, sentei ereto na cadeira.

—Eu já fui um imaturo como você.— Comentou apontando em minha direção. —Que não aceitava ouvir não.

—Eu não estou aqui por causa de um fora. —Eu me defendi ofendido. — Estou aqui para confrontá-la com suas armações e mentiras.— Esclareci.

—Você acha que alguém armou para você?— Ele riu incrédulo. —Você não é o centro do universo, garoto. —Espetou. — Ela não quer ver você.

—Você fala assim porque está com dor de corno! —Ataquei. — Por ela ter preferido se divertir comigo a você.— Cuspi, sentindo a sensatez evaporar.

—Ah, e você está com ela agora?— Ele provocou com um riso seco. Eu segurei nas bordas da cadeira para manter o controle. —Com você, ela só se divertiu!— Apontou superior. Que cínico! Aqui era chifre trocado.—Ela confia em você para estar na sua casa?— Ele pressionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu engoli um bolo na garganta que me impediu de retrucar. —A diferença entre nós dois é que eu sou homem, você é imaturo. Um playboyzinho que acha que tudo que quer pode ter. E quando não tem o que quer faz papel de bobo como fez lá embaixo, xingando o objeto de sua frustração. Quer que eu a chame aqui para você insultá-la como fez lá embaixo?— Arreliou com um sorriso de canto provocador.

Encarei-o uns segundos. Baixei o olhar derrotado e sem palavras, me inclinei e pus a cabeça entre as mãos.

—Não.— Neguei impotente. Eu não queria repetir o que disse lá fora. Não era eu. Nesse instante nem sabia por que eu vim. Que se danasse o fato de conhecê-la desde criança. Mais uma mentira!

O silêncio ampliou entre nós. Eu me censurava pela exposição, por ser fraco, por estar tão perdido.

—Aceita uma bebida?— Ele baixou a guarda diplomático. Surpreendeu-me. Eu dei de ombros. O certo era colocar o rabo entre as pernas, reunir a dignidade que restava e amenizar as consequências do meu ato impensado.

—Eu preciso de uma.— Concedi. Ele levantou, serviu-se no bar do escritório e me entregou um copo com uísque. Tomei de uma vez e fiz careta ao sentir o álcool queimando a garganta. —Você gosta dela?— Eu questionei direto, o olhar ressentido centrado nele.

—Amo.— Respondeu. Sua resposta convicta me pegou de surpresa. Como ele dizia que a amava e trazia outra mulher para sua casa?

Encarei-o. Ele tinha a expressão tranquila.

—Er...— Pus-me em pé, derrotado. Não havia mais o que fazer. —Espero que sejam felizes.— Dei as costas e segui em direção a porta, tenso.

—E você?— Devolveu a pergunta antes que eu saísse. Eu parei. —Você a ama? —Perguntou.

Eu ri secamente e balancei a cabeça cético.

—Estou no estágio entre amor e ódio.— Confessei com um suspiro débil e apoiei a mão na maçaneta.

—O que veio fazer aqui, Edward? —Concedeu aberto. — O que veio saber?— A ira na sua voz foi dissipada, substituída por clara compaixão.

Fechei os olhos travando uma luta interna entre ir adiante ou me recolher. O álcool fazia efeito em meu estômago vazio. Talvez ele que me muniu de coragem.

—Eu descobri algo hoje e queria confirmar.

—O que é?

—Queria confirmar se a mãe dela trabalhava para o governo e se Bella era a menina que eu conheci quando criança.— Expliquei, mas não havia mais dúvidas.

—Pra que ela precisa confirmar? Você sabe que é verdade. —Garantiu.

Contemplei-o perplexo com sua admissão tão natural. Ele parecia disposto a colaborar.

—Emmett é policial e Bella é protegida da polícia, não é?— Sondei. Ele assentiu balançando a cabeça.

—Protegida pelo MI5.—Aclarou.

—Onde você entra nisso tudo?— Pressionei apático. —Você realmente vai casar com ela?

Ele franziu o cenho e estudou-me por segundos tensos. Fez uma careta de frustração e apontou para a cadeira vazia em sua frente. Sentei novamente.

—Não sou noivo de Bella, Edward.— Ele confessou. —Embora eu tenha aprendido a lhe amar, não temos ligação romântica. Minha missão é protegê-la, proporcionar-lhe uma vida mais fácil. —Explicou neutro. — Porém, desde que você entrou na vida dela, você só tem dificultado tudo.— Ressaltou contrariado.

Tomei meu tempo desfiando a assertiva. Ele não tirou os olhos de mim.

—Você sabia de nós dois desde o início?— Questionei. Ele devia ser onipotente. Não parecia haver segredos para ele.

—Sim.

—Ela imaginava que você sabia?

—Não.— Negou e relaxou na cadeira. —Ela sempre saiu escondida. Pensava estar livre. Mas não sei se você percebeu, ela anda com um localizador. Desde que você quebrou o antigo, eu comprei um israelita ultramoderno. Mas ela não sabia como funcionava. Ela achava que se desligasse o celular, automaticamente o sinalizador GPS se desligaria.

—Quando ela descobriu que você sabia?

—Depois da nossa viagem a Madrid, no seu jogo. Eu tive que abrir o jogo e mostrar que ela estava se expondo demais indo àquele estádio sem a roupa muçulmana.

Eu me ative ao silêncio contemplativo.

—Então se não foi para se casar com você, porque ela terminou comigo?—Questionei confuso, ainda relutante com a rejeição.

—Ela desistiu de sonhar com futuro.— Esclareceu pesaroso. —Decidiu te excluir do mundo dela para não te comprometer.

Eu levantei decidido e apoiei as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

—Eu quero falar com ela. —Exigi.

—Não. Deixe-a em paz, Edward.— Determinou sério. —Já se divertiram, agora sigam suas vidas. Você representa perigo. É irresponsável. Só se preocupa consigo. Nunca se importou em protegê-la, em não expô-la, mesmo quando imaginava que ela era comprometida. —Enumerou imparcial. — Sempre que vocês faziam uma tolice eu tinha que sair atrás consertando. Primeiro foi aquele vídeo dentro de um museu, depois fotos de vocês dois em um restaurante. Não dá certo. Você a deixa irresponsável!

Eu dei as costas e passei as mãos ansiosamente pelos cabelos, o pânico pela impotência crescendo em meu peito.

—Quem está procurando ela?— Questionei alarmado por ser tudo pior que eu pensei.

—Isso você não tem maturidade suficiente para saber.

Censurei sua evasiva com o olhar, mesmo assim não desisti.

—Como você apagou os rastros?— Pressionei pelo máximo de informações que pudesse extrair.

—Tirando os vídeos da rede, contratando uma garota parecida com ela para posar em fotos com você.— Ele deu de ombros indiferente. Eu arregalei os olhos.

—O quê?— Abri a boca em choque.

—Isso mesmo, Edward. Eu limpei os rastros de vocês. —Repetiu.

—Não. Isso não. O que você falou sobre eu posar com uma garota?— Enfatizei com horror ao registrar o que ele disse.

—Ah, aquilo?— Moveu a palma no ar tirando a importância do caso. —Eu contratei aquela modelo ruiva.— Informou despreocupado. Eu franzi o cenho desconfiado. Havia mais informações por trás de suas palavras. Iniciei o celular, busquei a última mensagem de Jacob e disquei o número que ele enviou. Em completo estupor, vi o celular na mesa à frente vibrar.

—Você?— Acusei-o transtornado. Ele ergueu as duas mãos no ar.

—Calma, garoto.— Riu de canto. Ele parecia satisfeito com minha descoberta. O dono do meu passe.

—Por que eu?— Minha voz saiu esganiçada, meu estômago se contorceu de raiva. —Você me manipulou.— Acusei incrédulo e lembrei automaticamente de vê-lo conversando com o técnico do Real após aquele jogo.

—Manipular, não. Eu te testei. Queria saber se você merecia alguma confiança.

Com a cabeça explodindo com tantas informações para um só dia, entrecerrei os olhos e ri sem humor.

—Eu passei no teste?— Arqueei a sobrancelha e pus a mão em minha cintura.

—No meu sim, no dela não.— Revelou tranquilo.

Eu gemi de frustração. Ele foi até o bar e encheu de novo os copos.

—Por que no dela não passei?— Eu peguei o copo e bebi tudo.

—Ela não acredita em você. Você é impulsivo, inconstante, confuso.— Enumerou contando nos dedos. Suas provocações não soaram como insulto. Olhei para a parede branca e tentei controlar as emoções conflitantes. Eu sentia a esperança crescer ao saber que ela não era comprometida, ao tempo que o medo e a dúvida me sufocavam.

—O que preciso fazer para provar que não sou isso?— Pedi humildemente. Eu precisava somente de um incentivo.

Ele sorriu. —Para quê? Por que quer provar o contrário?

Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo-me corajoso.

—Eu a quero. —Garanti decidido.

—Por quanto tempo?— Ressaltou. —Você é jovem. Vai esquecê-la rápido. Não deve nem saber o que sente por ela. É só uma teimosia jovem.— Elucidou com praticidade ao tempo que bebia uísque, despreocupado.

—Você não pode falar uma coisa que não sabe!— Defendi entre dentes, o peito sufocado por sentimentos. —Eu sou apaixonado por ela... —Declarei fervoroso. — Eu morro um pouco todos os dias por estar longe dela.— Adicionei torcendo que ele visse em mim um homem seguro, não um garoto confuso e nervoso.

Ele sorriu sombrio.

—Você tem a oportunidade de sair por aquela porta agora, Edward. —Aconselhou. — Não sabe onde está entrando... —Alertou.

—Eu não me importo. Eu enfrento o que for para ficar com ela. —Salientei seguro.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça como se tivesse desistido.

—Edward, ela é procurada porque é testemunha chave no atentado que matou seus pais.— Esclareceu frio.

Eu não estava preparado para essa nova revelação. Pus a mão no peito surpreso. Era ela que ia testemunhar em Haia, não o sheik? Por que eu nunca suspeitei?

—Por que ela é procurada e meu irmão não é, se ele também é testemunha?—Questionei confuso.

—Isso é algo que só ela pode te responder. Se você estiver disposto a esmiuçar essa história, conquiste a confiança dela.— Aconselhou. Era um desafio.

Olhei para o copo em minha mão pensativo, alisando as bordas.

—Acho que eu não a conheço.— Sussurrei desamparado. —Ela foi minha melhor amiga na Universidade, mas nunca se abriu... Isso é frustrante.— Comentei desolado.

Ele sorriu compreensivo.

—Dê um tempo a ela, Edward. Não a pressione. Ela usa uma capa de forte para excluir as pessoas de seu sofrimento. Ela demorou um ano para me permitir entrar em sua vida. Eu podia dar atenção, presentes, carinho, mas ela era uma concha. Porém, com você é diferente, ela gosta de você, mesmo que não confie. E para ganhar a confiança dela tem que se minar os muros aos poucos. — Instruiu compassivo. Suas palavras tiveram o poder de me abrandar, desceram quentes ao meu coração, trazendo paz.

Ele convidou-me a jantar. Durante o tempo que esperávamos Bella descer, minha pulsação acelerou de nervosismo pela antecipação. Porém, quando ela escolheu não sentar perto de mim deliberadamente, deixei meu lado impulsivo imperar. Provoquei-a para testar seu ciúme. Foi válida a experiência e, a princípio, sorri presunçoso da resposta, disposto a lutar por conquistá-la. Entretanto, quando ela deixou a mesa, a sua falta deixou-me irritado com minha provocação infantil, além de ter recebido um olhar desaprovador de seu... O sheik.

No dia seguinte na Universidade, passei horas observando-a, estudando todos os seus suspiros, gestos. Ela era mestre em camuflar, concluí. A roupa muçulmana lhe transformava. Seus gestos eram lentos, a respiração longa. Ela tinha os ombros caídos, sempre olhava para o chão. Era como se aquela roupa lhe oprimisse, lhe aprisionasse. Bem diferente de quando não usava. Como Cygne, ela era altiva, confiante, olhava-me nos olhos. Esses detalhes me tranqüilizavam de que não tive chance de suspeitar. Entretanto, novas perguntas eram levantadas: por que ela me incitou a escolhê-la como Isy ao invés de Cygne? A resposta era clara. Cygne representava liberdade, isenção de obrigações. Já Isy, representava comprometimento. Se eu a escolhesse como Isy, seria capaz de enfrentar barreiras, como saber que ela está sob proteção. Mas por que ela desistiu depois da minha escolha? Por que depois de falar a verdade, resolveu mentir de novo? Por que ela me afastou?

Aguentei semanas vê-la e não tocá-la, com intuito de esperá-la tomar iniciativas. Até pensei que conseguiria conquistá-la sem intimidades, sem romance, para que ela não inferisse que minha atenção era interesse sexual. Porém não resisti mais o sentimento que me sufocava e ameaçava enlouquecer. Aproveitei o fato do Mestre ter passado um trabalho em equipe e acerquei-me dela.

Foi vê-la à tarde, sem a burca, depois de tanto tempo, que minhas forças acabaram de vez. Eu precisava dela. Precisava daquela parte dela que sorria despreocupadamente para o meu irmão na clínica, que não tinha medo de ninguém em volta. Precisava da garota que eu descobri que amava. Ela não era a Isy, não era a Cygne. Era a parte delas que não tinha medo de quem eu sou.

**Bella**

Minha mãe sempre dizia algo: 'Nós sabemos a solução para os nossos problemas, no entanto, procuramos o apoio dos outros para as decisões erradas as quais queremos conivência. ' Repetia isso para justificar seu erro em ser a outra na vida de um homem durante longos anos de sua vida. Um homem casado que nunca largaria a sua família e seu papel público por ela. Fosse por conveniência, ou comodidade.

Como ela, eu queria apoio para um ato errado em querer Edward comigo. Queria conivência. E ao ouvir que Edward sabia tudo, estremeci esperançosa, tentada a me deixar cair na ilusão de que ele iria me apoiar.

—Você mudou...— Sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu minha orelha para me distrair.

—Quem te falou?— Traguei ar, o coração galopando desaforadamente.

—Você... Você me disse tudo. — Ressaltou e acariciou minha nuca.

Fechei os olhos e perguntei-me o que realmente ele sabia, esperança e medo se duelando.

—O que descobriu?— Pressionei, lágrimas de insegurança umedecendo meus olhos. Lutei furiosamente para contê-las.

—Muita coisa, dentre elas o fato de você ser filha da colega do meu pai que morreu no mesmo atentado que ele.— Explicou tranquilo, minimizando a importância do tema. Ele não tinha descoberto porque os nossos pais morreram... Não tinha como ele saber. Nem James que estava lá soube. —Trouxe seus materiais?— Mudou de assunto. Obviamente queria me entreter.

Eu engoli em seco e ergui os ombros, disposta a tomar rédeas da situação.

—Não.—Neguei, perguntando-me por que depois de tudo que fiz a ele, ele insistia. Eu não podia compreendê-lo, se seu interesse era físico. Não podia entender a insistência se outrora ele garantiu que seu coração não era alvo fácil e que amor para ele representava o que ele sentia pela bola de futebol e por seu carro.

Tudo que ele quis de mim ele conseguiu. Agora, no entanto, eu não podia dar mais nada que lhe interessasse. Nem a amizade de Isy, afinal não há mais confiança; nem a atração intensa por Cygne, porque obviamente perdeu a graça não ser mais novidade e mistério.

—De qualquer maneira você vai comigo para minha casa.— Ele salientou incisivamente. Eu enfrentei-o com o olhar desacreditada.

—Não, Edward. Melhor não. Você ter descoberto de quem eu sou filha não mudou nada.

—Bella, você vai e pronto. Eu estou te dando uma chance de me fazer esquecer tudo que você fez comigo esses meses atrás, de conversarmos.—Enumerou sério.

—Não, Edward. Não devo. — Neguei, os olhos desviados dos seus. Ele descobriu mais omissões, mais mentiras e ainda assim, não me repugnava?

—Por que não? Por causa do seu noivado falso? Eu já sei que isso é uma mentira também.— Enfatizou e levantou meu queixo para enfrentar seu olhar. —Eu sei disso tudo, já sofri com isso, fiquei com mais raiva de você, mas cansei... Cansei de sofrer se no final eu ainda sou louco por você. Portanto, agora estou te dando uma oportunidade de começar de novo do jeito certo.

Baixei o olhar e inspirei profundamente.

—Não.

—Por quê?— Olhou-me com os olhos cerrados.

—Por ca-ausa...— Balbuciei incerta. Ele sacou o celular do bolso e discou. Pôs o telefone no ouvido e pausou um tempo.

—Oi... É Edward... Vou levar Bella à minha casa para fazermos um trabalho juntos...— Explicou. Arregalei os olhos com suspeita. —Por volta de nove horas... Ah, qual é! Não vai ser a primeira vez... Sim, então peça para eles me seguirem até lá... Não, não quero esses seguranças plantados na porta da minha casa, minha mãe conhece seus homens e acharia estranho... Não, mas ela vai me falar... Até mais.

—Pronto, já falei com seu tutor.— Ele sorriu muito seguro de si.

—Você ligou para o Carlisle?— Questionei boquiaberta. Esse não parecia o Cullen que eu conheci, o Cullen que fugia de responsabilidades. Óbvio que nos últimos tempos ele tentou, inclusive disse que me assumiria e me sustentaria. Mas eu não acreditei que passaria de uma aventura com o novo.

—Sim. Liguei.— Provocou sorrindo e me puxou pela mão pelo jardim. —Vamos nos despedir do James porque temos pouco tempo.— Ignorou meu espanto. Eu o acompanhei duvidosa sobre tudo. Por que o sheik deixou? Por que agora confiava nele, quando meses atrás, quando revelou saber sobre nós, negou severamente nosso envolvimento?

Meus seguranças me escoltaram até a casa de Edward e foram embora com Victória. Alice nos encontrou na entrada da casa.

—Bella! —Abraçou-me amistosa. — Que bom que voltaram a se ver!— Sorriu. Parecia sincera. —Edward estava lastimável nos últimos tempos. Deprimente.

—Alice!— Edward censurou-a com olhar fulminante. Eu sorri tímida.

—Divirtam-se.— Ela piscou maliciosa e deu as costas. —Adorei a roupa, Bella. Vamos sair para compras qualquer dia.— Convidou.

—Pode ser.— Assenti. Edward me puxou pela escada. —Vai me esconder em seu quarto?— Brinquei fazendo alusão ao último dia que estive aqui. Ele parou antes de alcançarmos o último degrau da escada.

—Não.— Negou, como se lamentasse o fato. —Só vamos lá para eu pegar meus materiais e notebook.— Justificou. Pegamos seus materiais no quarto e descemos. Ele os colocou numa mesa de mogno no escritório, depois trancou a porta.

—Por que vocês vieram morar em Liverpool?— Perguntou enquanto iniciava o computador.

—Como você quer fazer o trabalho? —Evadi do tema deliberadamente. —Eu posso fazer sozinha, mas você precisa dar ao menos uma lida depois para falar sobre ele. — Comentei, sentei em frente ao notebook, abri dois livros na mesa e comecei a digitar a introdução.

Senti seu olhar reprovador sobre mim. Estremeci nervosa, mas mantive minha concentração.

—Bella...— Ele sussurrou. —É sua chance de consertar as coisas. Essas perguntas são simples. Fáceis de responder.— Suspirou e inclinou-se sobre mim. Eu me preparei para um beijo, mas o que ele fez foi apertar play no computador. —Para você.— Ofereceu a música que iniciou, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e cantarolou sussurrado.

_**Tema da fic**__:_ watch?v=FUPoOXSu3rU

_Se você não é a única, então porque a minha alma se sente feliz hoje? _

_Se você não é a única, então porque a minha mão se encaixa na sua dessa forma?_

_Se você não é minha, então porque o seu coração retorna os meus chamados?_

_Se você não fosse minha, eu teria toda essa força para encarar tudo?_

_Eu nunca posso saber o que o futuro pode trazer, mas eu sei que você está aqui comigo agora, nós vamos superar isso_

_E eu espero que você seja aquela com quem irei compartilhar a minha vida. Eu não quero fugir, eu não aguento isso..._

_Eu não entendo. Se eu não fui feito para você, então porque meu coração me diz que sim?_

_Não há nenhum jeito de eu ficar em seus braços?_

_Se eu não preciso de você, então porque choro na minha cama?_

_Se eu não preciso de você, então porque o seu nome soa na minha cabeça? Se você não foi feita para mim, então porque essa distância acaba com a minha vida?_

_Se você não foi feita para mim, então porque eu sonho com você como minha mulher?_

_Eu não sei porque você está tão distante, mas eu sei que tudo isso é verdade, nós vamos superar isso_

_E eu espero que você seja aquela com quem eu vou compartilhar a minha vida_

_E eu desejo que você seja aquela com quem eu morrerei_

_E eu rezo para que você seja aquela com quem eu construirei um lar_

_Eu espero amá-la por toda a minha vida_

_Porque eu sinto a sua falta, de corpo e alma e isso é tão forte que me tira o fôlego_

_E eu respiro você para o meu coração, e eu rezo para essa força ficar por hoje, porque eu amo você, sendo errado ou certo_

_E embora eu não possa estar com você sempre, você sabe que o meu coração está ao seu lado_

Com ombros tensos tanto pelo seu olhar quanto pela letra da música, preparei algumas caixas de apresentação e digitei textos, vez ou outra procurando figuras no Google para ilustrar minha apresentação. A música repetiu. Ele continuou cantarolando baixinho. Inesperadamente, se inclinou, afastou minha blusa e beijou o meu ombro.

—Confie em mim. Eu quero te conhecer de verdade.— Declarou.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, curtindo seu beijo carinhoso.

—Por que não me reconheceu?— Questionei e voltei a escrever, ainda que sua barba por fazer arranhando meu pescoço deixasse-me completamente desconcentrada.

Ele riu baixinho.

—Você mudou muito.— Disse divertido. —Éramos muito novinhos.

—James me reconheceu.

—Sim, mas ele sempre ia às reuniões e bailes que meu pai estava, mesmo depois de adulto. A última vez que te vi eu devia ter, no máximo, dez anos. Foi antes de eu me mudar de Londres para França, quando fui jogar na escolinha do clube Lyon. —Explicou sorridente. —Você não parece a mesma menina. Você usava óculos fundo de garrafa, seu cabelo era louro quase branco. Como eu iria reconhecer? Mulheres mudam demais. Fora que você era magra, mirrada. — Olhou apreciativamente meu seio, meu quadril e puxou minha cadeira para mais próximo da sua.

—Você mudou muito também, mas como eu sempre te acompanhei por fotos, não foi uma diferença chocante.

—O que eu mudei?— Enfiou os dedos em minha nuca.

—Cresceu bastante, seus olhos que eram azuis royal, viraram azuis claros.— Tentei ignorar os beijos no pescoço e continuei o trabalho. _Explosão é um processo caracterizado por súbito aumento de volume e grande liberação de energia, geralmente acompanhado por altas temperaturas_... _Hmmm..._Fechei novamente os olhos e um lado todo do meu corpo se arrepiou.

—Eu fico triste por você ter me acompanhado a vida toda e eu nem mesmo conhecer você direito.— Lamentou e acariciou meu rosto com as costas das mãos. —Eu queria saber coisas sobre sua adolescência, como quem te deu o primeiro beijo, quando foi seu primeiro porre, qual o nome do seu melhor amigo, qual a melhor noite de sua vida.— Ele enumerou e segurou meu queixo para que eu desviasse o olhar da tela. —Você vai responder alguma dessas perguntas?

—Minha adolescência foi chata. Meu primeiro beijo contável foi você que deu. Nunca tomei um porre. Meu melhor amigo é o Jasper, e a melhor noite da minha vida eu passei com você.— Disparei num fôlego só e baixei o olhar, o rosto queimando de constrangimento em me expor.

Ele suspirou e inclinou-se até encostar os lábios nos meus.

—Eu só descobri que vivia depois que te reencontrei...— Declarou em meus lábios, dando selinhos. Meu coração palpitou esperança. —Senti sua falta a vida toda.

—Mas e a menina que você estava saindo?— Cobrei para sufocar minha esperança. Isso não podia ser verdade. Ele não precisava mentir para me beijar.

Ele subiu os lábios e beijou minhas pálpebras.

—Sem você minhas alegrias são falsas. Não adianta eu procurar algo em outra que eu só encontro quando estou com você.

—Você não respondeu sobre a outra.— Tornei a acusar, embora suas palavras descessem quentes ao meu coração, destruindo toda resistência e temor. Era tão fácil acreditar nele quando tudo em mim queria acreditar.

—Importa diante de tudo que eu disse?— Retrucou. Fechei os olhos rendida e seus lábios deslizaram pela minha mandíbula, chegando à base da minha orelha. Eu me perguntei se importava ou não ele ter buscado refúgio em outra pessoa quando eu o mandei ir, quando eu o expulsei e não confiei o suficiente.

—Não. Não importa.— Disse convicta e acariciei o seu rosto, comovida. Eu nunca deveria submetê-lo a cobrança, ou mesmo a ser obrigado a fazer promessas as quais não conseguiria levar adiante. Teria que receber dele o que ele me dava: o hoje. Não iria viver como minha mãe, sempre acreditando que um dia o amor da sua vida seria capaz de largar tudo que tinha construído para viver no anonimato com ela.

Ele respirou fundo, afastou-se brevemente e olhou no relógio de braço. Oito e meia.

—Melhor terminarmos o trabalho.— Lembrou e pôs o cotovelo na mesa para apoiar a cabeça, olhando-me. Eu voltei a preparar o trabalho. Ele esperava que eu revelasse algo, notei. Porém, eu não queria envolvê-lo, não queria sua preocupação e pena.

—Você apresenta na próxima segunda?— Perguntei após um tempo. Eu teria que fazer mais pesquisas, cálculos e aperfeiçoamento no trabalho, mas faria em casa.

—Você acabou fazendo sozinha.— Acusou sorrindo e tocou nas costas da minha mão.

—Eu me acostumei a fazer tudo sozinha.— Dei de ombros.

Repentinamente, ele puxou-me e me sentou em seu colo.

— Por que está distante e pensativa? — Beijou o meu rosto. —Eu quero você de volta. — Declarou incisivo e beijou o canto de minha boca.

—Edward, não podemos...— Neguei.

—Shhhh.— Calou-me com um beijo. Separou minha boca com sua língua e me inundou com seu gosto. Segurei seus ombros e devolvi o beijo afoitamente, explorando tudo que eu pudesse. Sua mão trêmula e gelada subiu por minha perna e acariciou minhas coxas por baixo da saia. Eu me movi em seu colo, e ele gemeu em minha boca. Senti seu órgão tenso sob mim. —É tão difícil, Bella...— Reclamou e deslizou os lábios para meu pescoço, com beijos ansiosos. —Eu tento fazer as coisas direito, tento fazer o que eu planejo, mas é tão difícil.— Apertou minha nádega possessivamente e tomou uma grande respiração, como para controlar-se de um impulso. —Eu não quero que você caia em minha cama, aliás, eu quero. Mas não hoje, ou melhor, eu queria que fosse hoje, mas sei que vai passar a impressão errada.— Disparou confuso. Eu ri. Ele me abraçou ao seu corpo fortemente. —Eu senti tanto a sua falta que não posso permitir que você fuja... Nós não somos só sexo, Bella.— Ele prometeu, entrou com a mão em minhas costas e apertou os dedos em minhas costelas. —Por favor, me dá uma chance...— Implorou, a boca em meu queixo.

—De quê?

—De te conhecer, te conquistar. Começar direito, já que fizemos tudo as avessas... Fica comigo.

Por um momento, fantasiei em como seria bom ficar com ele por um tempo, ter ele todos os fins de semana, poder amá-lo sempre que ele viesse, nos trancarmos em um quarto ou viajarmos escondidos sempre que tivéssemos vontade. Todavia, a realidade dizia que era egoísta o meu ato. Seria muito fácil e cômodo prendê-lo a mim, quando ele tinha uma vida e futuro. Eu não podia, não podia mesmo me permitir ser tão egoísta.

—Não, Edward... — Neguei ao recrutar toda força de vontade, ainda que a ferida em meu peito abrisse mais.

—Por quê?— Ele me afastou e segurou meu ombro, ressentido.

—Eu não quero ligação, compromisso.— Levantei de seu colo e o encarei. —Não quero você.— Forcei segurança na postura e engoli em seco, me censurando por, de novo, tê-lo permitido se aproximar.

Ele levantou e aproximou-se, a postura intimidadora devido a sua altura e porte atlético.

—Então é isso? Você não cansou de me ver implorar, não?— Acusou magoado. —Não foi suficiente tudo que você fez nos meses passados?—Aumentou o tom, dor estampada em seus olhos. —Não! Tenho certeza que não! Deve ser bom ver seu antigo ídolo te implorar.— Ele riu secamente.

—Não se trata disso, Edward.— Retruquei determinada, lutando contra a lágrima. —Não se trata de orgulho, de ego. Eu só quero te proteger.

—E o que eu quero não importa não?!— Ele bateu a mão no peito. —O que eu sinto não importa para você?— Pressionou. Fugi do seu olhar cheio de cobrança, amargura, revolta. —Sabe o que eu sei de você, Isabella Swan? Que tudo que você planejou deu errado. Droga, a gente não pode controlar tudo!— Ele gritou, eu esfreguei a mão em meu peito para amenizar a dor. —Você mentiu. Você me enganou... Eu pensei que você era forte, mas é tudo uma mentira. Você é covarde!— Ele respirou fundo e olhou para cima, a mão apertando sua fronte. —Você é covarde porque ao invés de admitir que me ama e que sonha em ficar comigo, dá as costas ao seu sentimento e tenta me manter longe de você!

—O que importa eu te amar?— Murmurei cabisbaixa, lágrimas teimosas desceram desautorizadas. —Você continua sendo você, independente do meu amor.— Ressaltei desolada. Ele continuava sendo Lyon, o melhor. Nunca poderia ser meu.

—Eu continuo sendo o quê, Bella?— Perguntou impaciente. —Eu sou normal. Carne e osso.— Beliscou o próprio braço. —Eu não sou um ser inalcançável. Eu sou o seu amigo de faculdade, seu amigo de infância. Sou o cara que adora saber que você vai estar em minha aula todas as segundas, sou o cara que inspira seu perfume furtivamente quando você está perto, o cara que tem sonhos eróticos com você toda noite, o cara possessivo, que morre de ciúme só de ver alguém ao menos olhar em sua direção mesmo que você esteja de burca, sou o cara que vem da Espanha todos os sábados, reza segundo por segundo no domingo, só para que chegue segunda e eu possa sentar, ao menos _sentar_ ao seu lado!— Narrou num tom mais baixo, e eu vi uma lágrima brilhar em seus olhos. Eu tremi com um soluço desamparado. As palavras desciam vertiginosamente e se alojavam cálidas no meu coração. —Eu não sei o que fazer com isso que sinto. Sei que a cada dia morro um pouco em saber que não estou com você, que não tenho você. É um sentimento nauseante e sufocante. — Ele sentou, inclinou e pôs a cabeça em suas mãos. —Desculpe se estou forçando, mas é isso que sou, Bella, apaixonado por você... —Declarou fervoroso. — Mas eu entendo que para alguns é uma infeliz sorte ter um cara como eu apaixonado. A porra de uma _celebridade_. —Zombou amargo. —Mas eu não posso negar o que sou.

—Não foi infeliz sorte! —Balancei a cabeça enérgica, as teimosas lágrimas me enfraquecendo. — Eu adoro você, Edward!— Assegurei convicta.

Ele aproximou-se mais de mim, que estava encostada na mesa e passou os dedos em meu rosto, limpando algumas lágrimas.

—Já disse que adorar não é suficiente. Você pode adorar um amigo, um ídolo, um filme.— Declarou e prendeu meu rosto em suas mãos. —Diz que me ama que eu enfrentarei o mundo para ficar com você.— Implorou efusivo.

Fechei os olhos indecisa. Deus, ele me dava mais uma, em milhares de chances, de ser sincera com ele. Na última vez que ele me concedeu a chance de confirmar que eu o amava, eu menti. Agora eu não podia repetir o erro. Se seu teimoso interesse por mim fosse só ego, ele já teria desistido diante de tantas mentiras a que foi submetido.

—Eu amo você.— Declarei trêmula, e mais uma lágrima quente rolou de meus olhos.

Ele estremeceu, cobriu meu corpo com seu abraço de leão e beijou meus cabelos, respirando ofegante. Um momento sublime. Abraço de redenção e entrega.

—Então fica comigo, Bella?— Pediu hesitante, o olhar esperançoso.

Ser sua namorada dessa vez seria fácil, afinal, agora eu não teria mais que esconder do Carlisle. Mas seria justo eu não poder sair em revistas com ele, não poder assistir aos seus jogos, não poder estar com ele quando ele alcançasse seus ideais?

—Sim.— Aceitei sem dar ouvido aos meus questionamentos. Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta. Era muito fácil aceitar namorá-lo quando a beneficiada seria só eu. Só o meu medíocre mundo se tornaria mais habitável e feliz.

Mesmo culpada, aleguei que daria o melhor de mim enquanto durasse... Enquanto eu estivesse por aqui. Quando o julgamento acontecesse, e eu tivesse que ir, eu o deixaria livre. Não restaria outra opção. Ele soltou-me do abraço e beijou suavemente minha boca, paralelamente me posicionando sentada sobre a mesa. Senti um estremecimento percorrer minha coluna quando ele posicionou-se entre minhas pernas e apertou minhas costas, aprofundando o beijo. A excitação se alargou em meu interior. Senti-me cheia de vida. Minha feminilidade ronronava e espreguiçava-se, acordando dos longos meses que a sufoquei.

—Tenho que te levar em casa.— Quebrou o beijo e me apertou, seu estado rígido obviamente incômodo. —A frente da minha casa deve estar cheia de seguranças a essa hora.— Riu e pousou suas mãos sobre minha coxa, os dedos prensando a carne.

—Tudo bem.— Assenti e desci da mesa, parando encostada ao seu corpo, em pé.

—Sabe que eu não devia deixar isso passar...— Observou olhando às pinças da minha saia. Sorri e beijei castamente seu queixo.

—Não deixe.— Convidei.

—Não. O que eu quero fazer com você é tão primitivo e viril que precisamos estar em um quarto, com tempo disponível e com bastante isolamento acústico.— Elucidou cínico e apertou os dedos na base de minhas costas. De novo, senti a excitação me derreter. Um gemido baixo saiu da minha boca quando ele me abraçou e deslizou a boca em meu pescoço. —Vamos. Vou levar minha garota em casa.— Declarou solene e conduziu-me para fora da biblioteca.

—Você não precisa me levar lá, você sabe.— Eu disse quando ele abriu a porta do Ranger Rover para que eu entrasse.

—Bella.— Segurou minha cintura antes que eu entrasse. —Para de questionar. Eu vou passar o resto da semana longe de você. Então posso, por favor, te levar em casa? Eu já não tenho quase nada que um namorado normal pode ter, então pelo menos isso você me concede?— Cobrou, olhando seriamente em meu rosto. Eu me condenei por meu pessimismo. O pouco tempo que ficaríamos juntos eu teria que mostrar mais confiança. Eu tinha que dar o meu melhor.

Sorri, ergui a mão e deslizei em seu cabelo. —Tudo bem, leãozinho.— Beijei levemente seu queixo e sorri. —Desculpe. Prometo manter minha boca fechada.

—Não. Sua boca tem que ficar bem aberta nos lugares certos.— Gracejou zombeteiro, olhando para seu zíper. —Agora vamos.

Eu entrei, ele fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro. O portão se abriu, ele engatou a ré e fomos seguidos por dois carros com homens do Carlisle.

—Por que Liverpool?— Ele voltou à pergunta inicial e tocou as costas da minha mão sobre minha perna.

—No começo eu não sabia muito bem. De uns dias para cá eu tenho uma suspeita. Sinto que o sheik sempre armou para que eu de alguma maneira estivesse perto de você.— Expliquei natural.

Ele virou o rosto em minha direção chocado.

—Por que você acha que ele faria isso?— Questionou.

—Não sei. Talvez minha mãe tenha pedido a ele.— Comentei divertida. —Ela sabia que meu ídolo morava aqui.

Ele passou um tempo calado, fitando a estrada, sem parar de acariciar minha mão. Depois sorriu.

—Faz sentido... No dia em que te encontrei a primeira vez na Universidade o reitor veio me pedir para me aproximar de você com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que minha presença perto de você diminuiria a hostilidade. Na ocasião eu não acreditei que seu... O sheik fosse capaz de propor isso. Mas pelo que o reitor falou foi um pedido dele.

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

—Será?

—Sim. Pelo jeito ele é capaz de muita coisa por você.— Ele enfatizou, e eu não pude ler a emoção por trás do comentário.

Ele passou pela guarita da casa do sheik acompanhado pelos dois carros e estacionou no estacionamento lateral.

—Obrigada pela carona.— Agradeci com um selinho rápido. —Até mais. —Afastei-me e estendi a mão para abrir a porta.

Ele fechou a mão sobre a minha antes de eu alcançar a maçaneta.

—Eu não acredito que você ainda não aprendeu a se despedir de mim.— Reprovou sério, e em um gesto fluído puxou-me e sentou-me em seu colo, cada perna de um lado. —Eu sei que aprendeu.— Ele riu, levou a boca até minha orelha e mordiscou a ponta. —Estou esperando.— Cantarolou persuasivo e um arrepio me percorreu quando sua boca desceu para minha garganta.

—Boa noite, leãozinho.— Disse manhosa ao lembrar da instrução de como ele queria que eu me despedisse. Ele apertou minhas costas e deslizou suavemente os dedos pela minha costela, seguindo o caminho para frente. Meu corpo já quente, contraiu-se por atrito e empurrei meu tronco a frente. Ele gemeu e me apertou sobre ele. Eu sentia sua falta, falta dele dentro de mim. Meus hormônios o reconheciam e mandaram umidade à região inferior. —Tenha uma ótima semana.— Continuei e deitei o pescoço quando ele afastou a camisa e desceu os lábios pelo ombro.

—Acho que estão faltando algumas palavras.— Cobrou matreiro e abriu devagar dois botões. Estremeci, meu coração explodiu no peito de expectativa. A sensibilidade inexplicável fez-me ficar autoconsciente ao registrar uma dor deliciosa no baixo ventre. Antes que eu me repreendesse, ele deslizou a mão em meu seio.

—Pare de me provocar, Bella.— Ele sorriu provocador, inclinou e passeou a língua no vão entre meus seios. —Eu só quero uma despedida e você fica se oferecendo desse jeito! Tsc tsc tsc— Censurou fingidamente, abriu mais um botão e tocou o bico do seio, por dentro do sutiã.

Instintivamente movi sobre ele. Seu membro rígido roçou minha região íntima e trouxe algum alívio para ansiedade lá.

—Se fizer isso de novo...— Sugou o ar nos dentes e afastou o sutiã, a língua tateando a auréola do meu bico. —Vou esquecer que quero ser um homem sério e vou te traçar aqui no estacionamento da sua casa.— Ameaçou. Eu sorri e me movi de novo, tornando real a acusação. —Pantera provocadora!— Arfou e quase quebrou o fecho do sutiã ao abri-lo frontalmente. Abriu a boca e abocanhou meu sensível e pesado seio, com lábios, presas e garras. Enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos e o encorajei. As sensações que sua boca selvagem distribuía eram extasiantes. Gemi em seu ouvido e mordisquei sua orelha. Ele reclamou com um rosnado e sugou avidamente, ao tempo que empurrava o quadril acima sinuosamente, fazendo-me sentir cada vez mais vertiginosa, cada vez mais desejosa.

Pesei por um instante sua mudança de atitude. Em outra ocasião, minhas roupas não estariam mais aqui, quando ele era direto e apressado. Agora ele cumpria estágios. E isso me surpreendeu, tanto quanto me frustrou.

Tenso e muito excitado, ele rugiu e olhou-me com olhos predadores, negros. Eu arranhei sua nuca e pedi com os olhos que ele continuasse com a carícia deliciosa e insuportável.

—Temos que parar, Bella.— Alertou e atacou novamente. Joguei a cabeça para trás e me movi agoniada sobre ele. —Não... —Negou desamparado. — Eu não quero as coisas assim...— Continuou lambendo, chupando, devorando. Parecia lutar internamente consigo.

Eu respirei fundo, compreensiva. Se ele queria obedecer metas, faríamos isso.

—Tudo bem.— Abracei-o acolhedora, embora trêmula.

—Você não deve me provocar assim.— Ele pediu manhoso, levantou o rosto e beijou meu queixo com lábios úmidos. —Vamos, feche essa blusa.— Ditou autoritário. Sorrimos cúmplices e fechei devagar meus botões. —Agora se despeça devidamente— Cobrou charmoso.

—Boa semana, leãozinho. Pense em mim todos os dias, pois todos os dias estarei pensando em você. Prometo te ligar, passar e-mail e esperar ansiosamente que domingo você possa me ver.

—Sábado.— Corrigiu enfaticamente.

—Como, se aos sábados seus jogos terminam mais de seis da tarde?

—Eu pego o avião das sete e por volta de dez e meia estou aqui.

—É muito tarde, não? Não sei se ele vai achar uma boa ideia eu sair esse horário.

—Durma em minha casa. —Propôs.

—Não, Edward. Acho que devo evitar algumas coisas... Quanto menos pessoas envolvidas melhor.

—Do que você está falando?

—Do fato de sua mãe saber, Alice saber... Não quero me aproximar delas.

—Hmmm, entendi.— Segurou mechas de cabelo na mão e cheirou. —Qual é o seu quarto?—Olhou para casa.

—Aquele que um dia você me viu.— Apontei para minha sacada.

—Hmmm.— Ele estudou atentamente o local que apontei, depois desviou o foco e concentrou-se na casa bem iluminada em frente, a casa que um dia ele esteve lá. —Bella, você sabe que aquele dia eu não beijei aquela menina, não sabe?— Começou, meio embaraçado.

—Acho que nossa relação nunca foi com cobranças.— Cortei, tentando soar neutra.

—Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, não comece com sua frieza! Nossa relação é com cobranças, sim. Eu não aceito você nem perto de outro homem, então você não deve me aceitar com outra mulher.— Ele salientou incisivo, com meu rosto entre suas mãos.

—Se eu fosse te cobrar por cada mulher que eu te vi, ou que o Jazz viu desde começamos a ficar, minha vida viraria um inferno e consequentemente a sua também, portanto eu prefiro permanecer assim: sem sofrer, sem cobrar.— Expliquei tranquila, mas isso não pareceu agradá-lo.

—Droga, Bella, também não é assim! Você acreditaria em mim se soubesse que desde que te vi, não foi nem quando te beijei, mas quando te vi, não fiquei com mais ninguém? E não foi porque eu não tivesse oportunidade. Foi porque eu não conseguia. Não vou dizer que alguém não tenha me beijado, porque sim, beijou, ou tentou beijar. Mas nunca aconteceu nada mais que isso. Eu não lembro nem mesmo de ter beijado de volta. Não é justo que você tenha esse pensamento sobre mim, porque mesmo que você não dê a mínima para isso, eu fui fiel a você. —Defendeu-se.

—E a menina que saiu nas revistas com você?— Espetei. —E a Heidi? —Enfatizei. — Ela disse outro dia que vocês se acertaram. —Ergui o queixo afetada. Era patético ter ciúme e cobrar ainda que ele me desse abertura, mas não resisti.

Ele sorriu alto e me abraçou.

—É isso ae, gatinha. Demonstre instabilidade, fraqueza, ciúme. Demonstre que tem uma mulher dentro de você.— Brincou e beijou meu pescoço. —Ficou com ciúme delas?

—Não, er, só...

—Só?— Mordeu meu pescoço, divertido.

—Eu só queria saber o que você tinha com elas... Curiosidade.— Desviei o rosto, fingindo indiferença.

—Só isso?— Ele continuou rindo e me forçando a olhar para ele.

—Só.

—Pois vai ficar sem saber. No dia que você admitir: _eu tenho ciúme de você, leãozinho. Odeio quando outra mulher chega perto de você_, aí eu te digo o que eu fiz com a menina da capa da revista e o que eu conversei com a Heidi.— Ele condicionou brincalhão e me afastou cuidadoso para o banco do passageiro. —Agora entre.— Deu um tapinha na minha coxa. —Está na hora de você dormir. Amanhã você tem aula.

—Tudo bem.— Desamarrei o lenço de minha cintura e envolvi-o no meu cabelo e rosto.

Ele olhou-me atentamente enquanto eu me ajeitava.

—Você cobre seu rosto até aqui na propriedade?— Arrumou uns fios rebeldes para dentro do lenço.

—Sim. O sheik não quer que funcionários vejam meu rosto.— Disse naturalmente, sem me importar se ele sabia ou não o motivo de eu me esconder.

—Hmmm.— Assentiu e colocou a mão no meu rosto por dentro do lenço. Ele não aprofundou o assunto. Talvez não quisesse perder nossos últimos instantes com assuntos tensos. Era essa a explicação óbvia para sua fácil aceitação. —Por que naquele dia que você entrou aqui na propriedade do sheik com Hale, você não entrou com o rosto coberto?

—Eu entrei. Mas como eu sabia que você estava me seguindo, eu não pude vestir a burca que estava no carro. Entretanto, quando entrei, coloquei um lenço em meu rosto.

—Você sabia que eu estava te seguindo?— Abriu a boca cético.

Eu ri.

—Lógico, Edward! Você nem mesmo disfarçou! Por vezes eu achei que você iria encostar atrás de nós.— Continuei sorrindo. Ele fez uma careta de insatisfação. —Mas não se critique, eu fiz de propósito. Eu queria que você me seguisse. Queria te trazer para a verdade.

Ele olhou-me segundos, depois balançou a cabeça.

—Como eu fui cego... Mas tudo bem. Hoje eu tenho duas em uma.

—Dois problemas em uma só mulher.— Brinquei, ele se inclinou e encostou nossos rostos.

—Bella... —Pausou concentrado. —Nós vamos encontrar uma solução. Estamos juntos. Vamos passar por isso juntos.— Ele declarou solene, afastou o lenço e beijou-me suavemente, cheio de sentimentos. Como ele dizia que enfrentaria comigo se o problema não era seu? —Na próxima audiência em Haia eu vou com você.— Determinou decidido em meus lábios.

Eu suspirei e olhei ternamente em seus olhos, notando a intensidade do seu olhar. Ele queria estar ao meu lado.

—Ainda temos muito a conversar.— Destaquei.

—Sim. Muito.

Beijei-o uma ultima vez, sentindo meu coração apertar com a despedida, mas convenci-me a aceitar o que podíamos ter, assim, acariciei o seu rosto, depois me afastei e desci.

Continua...

_O MI5, oficialmente designado Security Service (Serviço de Segurança), é o serviço britânico de informações (ou inteligência) de segurança interna e contra-espionagem. MI5 é a abreviatura de Military Intelligence, section 5, que é a designação tradicional, ainda vulgarmente usada, do Serviço de Seguranç outros três serviços de informações (ou inteligência) britânicos são o MI6 (espionagem), o GCHQ - Government Communications Headquarters (com funções de interceptação de sinais de telecomunicações e de garantia da segurança da informação) e o DIS - Defence Intelligence Staff (informações de defesa), atuando os quatro sob a coordenação do JIC - Joint Intelligence Committee._

_O MI5 conta entre as suas principais missões a proteção da democracia parlamentar e dos interesses econômicos britânicos e o combate à alta criminalidade, ao separatismo militante, ao terrorismo e à espionagem no interior do Reino Unido. Ainda que se ocupe principalmente de segurança interna, o MI5 prossegue também uma ação externa, como Polícia Internacional, em apoio da sua missão._

_**Olá, leitores,**_

_**Estou tentando att mais rápido esses dias.**_

_**Obrigada por ler.**_

_**Bjks**_


	17. Capítulo 17 - Feridas

**Capítulo- Feridas**

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Depois que Edward saiu, angustia duelou com exultação em meu interior. Debrucei-me sobre o peitoril da sacada do quarto e olhei para o horizonte, pensativa. Por que eu? Por que ele queria ir adiante? Voltei ao quarto, pedi um lanche na cozinha pelo interfone, sentei na cama e avistei meu celular sobre a mesinha. Podia ser só uma desculpa, mas eu queria saber se ele chegou seguro em casa, já que estava sem seguranças. Relutei, perguntando-me por que ligar. Mas nós estávamos ficando, não estávamos? Só isso já justificava meu telefonema, decidi.

Em paz com a decisão, disquei seu número mais que conhecido e esperei. Chamou uma vez.

—_Demorou_.— Ele atendeu sorridente.

—Como sabia que eu iria ligar?— Sorri acusadora e me joguei de costas na cama.

—_Estava na sua cara que não iria conseguir dormir sem ouvir minha voz_. —Comentou presunçoso.

—Chegou em casa?— Desviei o tema para não alimentar seu convencimento.

_—__Sim. Estou subindo as escadas. Há alguma razão especial para ter ligado? —_Pressionou. Eu podia enxergar um sorriso na sua boca.

—Hmmm, er...— Balbuciei, sem desculpas a dar.

—_Tudo bem, Bella_...— Adiantou-se. —_Acho que em meio a tudo, estou me saindo melhor que você_.— Aclarou ao ler minha dúvida. —_Não mudou nada... Você é minha garota. Vamos falar bobeiras até dar vontade de dormir e no dia que estivermos a fim de conversar sério, conversaremos sério. O importante é estarmos juntos. Iremos retomar as coisas naturalmente... Eu preciso de você de dois modos, como namorada e como amiga._

Suspirei feliz que ele tivesse amadurecido e que tivesse relevado minha dupla traição.

—Obrigada.— Sussurrei grata.

—_Pelo quê?_

—Por continuar lutando por mim, quando nem eu mesma acredito.

—_Hmmm, acho que as coisas estão mudando por aqui_.— Brincou, fazendo alusão ao fato de eu ser sempre evasiva. —_Sabe uma coisa que percebi há um tempo?_

—O quê?

_—__Parece que conseguimos conversar mais claramente e produtivamente quando falamos por telefone. Você fala mais._

—Talvez.— Concordei pensativa. Podia ser que pessoalmente eu me sentisse intimidada pela pessoa imponente que ele é.

—_Portanto, vou te ligar todos os dias para manter sua boca falando_... _Quando eu estiver longe, é claro_.— Ele acrescentou. —_Porque quando eu estiver perto, sua boca vai ficar bem ocupada... Na minha_.— Adicionou malicioso.

—Como queira._—_Sorri obediente.

—_Você também quer_.— Salientou zombeteiro.

—Quero.— Concordei sorridente.

_—__Então boa noite, gatinha. Foi bom ouvir sua voz antes de dormir._

—Eu também.

—_Obrigado por ter ligado. Amanhã eu te ligo. —_Despedimo-nos manhosos e suspirei, feliz.

Terça-feira, na universidade, ao passar pelo corredor com Emmett, recebi olhares hostis e caretas de desagrado. Eu suspeitava que a hostilidade se dava ao carinho público de Edward no dia anterior. Entretanto, enquanto Emmett estivesse comigo, eu estaria protegida.

Visitei James na quarta-feira. Sua melhora era gradativa. Adicionada aos meus dias, eu tinha uma nova rotina. Passava horas ao telefone com Edward à noite. Geralmente eram temas sem importância, assuntos descomprometidos. Todavia nos aproximou. Eu adorava ouvir sua voz sensual, seu sorriso pretensioso, seu ar de malícia.

Sexta-feira , após uma semana protelando o tema, ele tocou em assuntos do nosso passado. Sua estratégia deixou-me desarmada.

—_Você continuou morando em Londres, Bella?_

—Sim, até os dezesseis. E você? Como foi morar na França?— Deitei sobre os meus travesseiros e pus um pacote de cookies ao meu lado.

—_Ah, eu nem lembro muito daquela época. Eu tinha dez anos. A única coisa que me lembro é de treinar muito_.

—E seu pai? Ele foi com vocês?— Perguntei só para estender. Nessa época seu pai era assíduo em minha casa.

—_Não. Parece que meu pai estava meio separado da minha mãe. Ele não foi a Lyon no ano que moramos lá._

—Por que você não ficou lá?— Adicionei gotinhas de pimenta malagueta ao meu cookies, encantada com o sabor.

—_Bella_...— Chamou em tom de repreensão.

—Hmmm?

—_A_ _sessão de interrogação era para você. Como isso aconteceu? Eu virar o interrogado_?— Ele sorriu acusador.

—Eu sempre tive curiosidade de saber sobre os anos que as revistam não relataram.— Justifiquei matreira.

_—__Ok. Eu continuo a falar de mim, mas você vai ter que falar de você também._ —Condicionou.

Eu assenti com um resmungo. Ele contou sua história desde os dez anos. Ressaltou que seu pai nunca assistiu um jogo seu no estádio e que isso o magoava.

—Ah, ele tinha a vida corrida, mas ele te amava.— Defendi. O orgulho na voz do general pelo caçula era fácil de ver, embora ele fosse durão.

—Como você sabe?— Perguntou desconfiado.

—_Qualquer um via._

Ele pausou um tempo calado, aparentemente pesando o que eu disse.

—_Você o via depois que cresceu_?— Questionou cauteloso.

—Não nos últimos anos. Eu estudava em outro país.— Recordei disposta a fugir do assunto. Ainda não queria falar sobre isso.

—_E você? Como foi sua adolescência?_

—Dedicada a estudos. Só nos fins de semana que relaxava mais com minha mãe, que só tinha os fins de semana livres.—Por dedicar cada segundo de vida ao seu pai na semana, adicionei mentalmente.

—_Você teve contato com ela nos últimos dias de vida dela?_

Eu engoli em seco. A lembrança dos últimos contatos com ela sempre despertava tristeza.

—Não muito... Er, acho que esse é um assunto para conversarmos pes...

—_Tudo bem_.— Interrompeu prudente. —_Gatinha_...

—Hmmm.

—_Estou com saudade_...— Murmurou manhoso.

—Eu também.

—_O que vamos fazer amanhã para nos vermos?_

—Não sei... — Murmurei incerta. Não tinha pensado ainda no que fazer para deixar nossos encontros mais fáceis.

—_O que você acha que o sheik fala sobre você para minha mãe para que ela aceite essa situação de noivado falso?_

—Ele disse a verdade. Disse que cuidava de mim por eu ter ficado órfã e por ter conhecido minha mãe. Mas não falou quem eu realmente sou e o que faço aqui. —Esclareci honesta.

—Hmmm...— Ele assentiu e pausou novo tempo calado. Eu suspeitei que ele estivesse pensando no assunto, mas que não quisesse me pressionar com mais perguntas. —_Você acha que o sheik vai deixar você sair_?— Questionou desanimado.

—Talvez não. Ele é meio neurótico com segurança. Vai querer colocar dois carros ,e seguindo.— Sorri desalentada. Não estava feliz em submeter Edward a isto: namoro problemático.

—_Isso não é um problema. Se ele quer sua segurança, teremos. Qual o mal disso?_

—Ah, eu não quero ser vigiada sempre...— Reclamei. Eu sei que estava sendo, de novo, pessimista, mas isso era só uma prévia do que seria o nosso futuro, se ficássemos juntos. —Se formos namorar no carro ou em uma praia deserta à noite, por exemplo, eles vão estar a alguns metros nos vigiando. Já imaginou isso?

—_Imaginei_.— Resmungou inconformado. —_Bom, amanhã, quando eu chegar em Liverpool, eu te ligo..._— Sentenciou descontente.

—Uhum. A gente se vê.— Concordei tentando camuflar minha falta de fé.

—_Até amanhã._ —Despediu-se desconsolado. —_Ah, leãozinho manda um oi_. — Brincou antes de encerrarmos. Automaticamente o clima chato mudou.

—Manda um oi para ele também.— Respondi solene, contente que voltássemos a ter intimidade por telefone.

—_Você sabe o que eu vou fazer agora_?— Sugeriu malicioso.

—Nem imagino.— Fingi inocência.

_—__Sabe... Sabe sim. Eu faço isso todas as noites pensando em você._

—Sério?— Sorri acanhada, embora gostasse de seu descaramento encantador.

—_Sim. Ajuda ae... Fale coisas legais para me inspirar.—_ Pediu manhoso.

—Ah, você sabe que eu não sei fazer isso.— Deitei de lado na cama, sorridente.

—_Fale assim: hmmm, leãozinho gostoso, que saudade! Quando eu te encontrar vou te estraçalhar todinho com língua e dentes_.— Sugeriu com um sorrisinho desavergonhado.

Eu entrei na brincadeira.

—Hmmm, leãozinho, não sabe como eu estou com saudade de você...— Sussurrei tentando soar sedutora.

—_Sério, mas por que não me deu atenção segunda_?— Ele fingiu imitar outra pessoa, a voz grossa.

Eu sorri com a brincadeira.

—Você estava meio esquivo... Por que não se impôs?— Entrei no jogo.

—_Porque eu não conseguia sair sozinho e meu companheiro estava muito envolvido sentimentalmente_.— Lamentou, ainda imitando outra voz.

Eu ri alto, divertida.

—Em uma próxima vez eu te dou atenção. Não vamos ligar para ele. Vou te estraçalhar todinho. —Prometi maliciosa. — Vou fazer com você como faço aos pôsteres todos os dias.

—_Hmmm, vai beijar todas as partes descritas nos pôsteres_?— Provocou com voz rouca. Eu imaginei que ele estivesse se tocando.

—Sim.— Soprei.

—_Beijos pequenos ou grandes?_

—Beijos grandes, molhados e com a boca aberta.— Sussurrei sensualmente.

—_Hmmm, tô imaginando sua boquinha fazendo isso_.— Gemeu. —_Vai fazer?_

—Sim.

—_Vai lamber todo?_

—Muito. Basta você querer.

—_Eu sempre quero. Mas estou esperando que você tome iniciativa._

—Você sabe que eu não sei fazer como você espera.— Evidenciei sincera. Antes eu repugnava a ideia, já que o tinha flagrado recebendo ou prestes a receber oral duas vezes. Agora era só insegurança em não saber.

—_Você só tem que beijar, fazer carinho e mostrar que o adora_...— Salientou com a voz mais grossa.

—Verbalize como.— Pedi submissa.

—_Hmmm, deslizando a língua de cima abaixo com avidez_...— Instruiu com a respiração mais ofegante. —..._Sugando forte, bem fundo na sua boca._— Gemeu e coisas estranhas aconteciam no meu baixo ventre ao imaginar o que ele instruía. Senti um estremecimento quando ele pausou alguns segundos, tragou ar e exalou audivelmente. Eu esfreguei uma perna na outra incômoda. —_Fazendo isso, você me mostra o quanto me quer. Você quer_? —Voltou a dizer roucamente.

—Sim.

—_Vou cobrar_.— Ameaçou matreiro.

—Leãozinho...— Sussurrei realizada.

—_Sim_.

—Fico lisonjeada que você faça isso para mim.— Estiquei-me na cama, preguiçosa.

—_Você é única para mim, Bella.—_ Declarou. Eu suspirei, feliz.

—Você também é... Preparado para dormir? Amanhã você tem jogo. —Lembrei preocupada.

—_Sim. Assista porque vou te mandar um beijo quando fizer gol._

—Vou esperar.

Sábado à tarde, assisti ao seu jogo na sala de TV acompanhada por Emmett e Rose. Jasper jogava com o Liverpool em Londres, com Alice no encalço. Era interessante que Alice não tivesse feito a ligação ainda de quem ele era filho.

—Nossa, como Lyon amadureceu em campo.— Emmett elogiou ao tempo que tomava sua Coca, com Rosalie deitada no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo.

—Como assim?— Rosalie perguntou.

—Ele não segura mais a bola. Sempre arma e manda para frente.— Explicou, ato seguido, Edward passou a bola para o lateral esquerda e correu pelo meio. Seu apelido fazia _jus_ao que ele representava. Um leão. Ele corria seguro, imponente. Seus músculos se contraiam, seus cabelos voavam contra o vento. Em campo, ele era hiperativo. Buscava, driblava, defendia. Sempre que ia atacar, rugia e fazia uma careta de ameaça de quem defendia sua presa, dominava a bola e corria prepotente. Sua autoconfiança em campo era clara ao ponto de protagonizar sozinho um jogo em equipe, mas ele realmente tinha mudado. Não atuava mais sozinho. O lateral cruzou a bola pelo meio, Edward recebeu, parou-a no pé, mirou a baliza e chutou. Foi um gol rápido e certeiro.

A câmera o focou, ele sorriu, fez um gesto com os dedos em volta dos olhos imitando a uma máscara, encostou dois dedos na boca e soprou um beijo em direção à câmera. Sorri bobamente para a TV.

Rose olhou em minha direção desconfiada.

—Esse beijo foi para você, _né_?— Acusou sorridente, o mesmo sorriso matreiro e sensual de Edward. Os dois eram muito parecidos.

—Acho que sim.— Disfarcei a lisonja e levantei do sofá.

—Ele está apaixonado e feliz. —Ela comentou. — Você é a causa disso. Conheço-o como a palma da minha mão.

Eu sorri tímida sob a burca.

—É interessante a história de vocês. —Mudei o assunto. — Vocês nasceram no mesmo dia, e sua mãe morreu no parto, _né_?— Comentei ao lembrar do jantar na casa de Edward que sua mãe ficou cheia de segredos com Carlisle após esse tema.

—Sim. Minha mãe e a minha tia combinaram de nos ter no mesmo dia. Na época, minha tia Esme sonhava em ter um menino, por isso o Edward é tão mimado.— Ela explicou. Emmett fez uma careta incomodado com a conversa quando ele queria assistir ao jogo.

—Você conhece seu pai? —Perguntei.

—Não. Ninguém fala sobre ele. Meu tio Anthony e minha tia Esme me criaram como filha. Eles até me ensinaram a chamá-los de mãe e pai quando eu era pequena. Só quando cresci que não quis mais chamá-los assim. —Esclareceu. Eu levantei do sofá.

—Vou subir. Aqui está muito quente para eu permanecer com esta roupa.— Apontei para a burca que eu usava e subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto. O interfone tocou quando entrei.

—Oi.— Atendi e sentei na cama.

—_Oi, Bella. É o Carlisle._

—Tudo bem?

—_Sim. Fui até a sala para falar com você, mas você já tinha subido._

—Resolvi terminar de assistir aqui, depois estudar um pouco. O que o senhor quer?

—_Bom, liguei para avisar que vou para Paris com Esme e provavelmente fique o domingo fora._

—Tudo bem. Divirtam-se.

—_Bella?_

—Hum.

—_Não saia irresponsavelmente como você fazia meses atrás._ —Aconselhou preocupado.

Eu não queria contrariá-lo, quando havia ternura e cuidado nele. Concordei, mas pedi que Emmett nos acompanhasse, caso saíssemos. Ele exigiu que eu saísse com o disfarce da burca. Eu assenti tranquila. Não iria lhe causar problemas.

Terminei de assistir o jogo, o qual o Real foi campeão e tomei um banho. Vesti um conjunto de algodão branco de short e blusa de alças, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e sentei em minha mesa de estudo para lanchar esfirras e suco, aproveitando para dar alguns ajustes no nosso trabalho que seria apresentado segunda-feira.

Montei mais slides, adicionei umas animações ao fundo, reli trechos e quando dei por mim já tinham se passado mais de três horas. Nove da noite. O cansaço me invadiu, o tédio por não ter o que fazer também me cansava. Escovei os dentes, soltei o cabelo e deitei e lado na cama. Se Edward saiu da Espanha depois das sete, calculei, chegaria às dez e meia ou onze. Isso me dava quase duas horas desocupadas até que ele ligasse.

Sonolenta, ajustei-me sobre os travesseiros e mantive o celular na mão. Acariciei minha barriga sonhadora e fechei os olhos. Dois meses e duas semanas, calculei mentalmente. Não sabia exatamente como tinha acontecido, também não sabia o que seria daqui para frente. Sabia que, como nunca antes, eu estava realizada e feliz. Eu não estava mais só no mundo. Tinha alguém crescendo dentro de mim. Eu poderia dormir e esperar que ele um dia iria chegar.

O sono ainda me prendia entre o torpor e a realidade na periferia da consciência quando ouvi um sussurro e senti uma mão acariciando minha coxa.

—Estava me esperando?— Questionou. Gemi preguiçosa e rejeitei a intrusão deitando de bruços. Meu cabelo foi afastado e uma boca se encostou à minha nuca. —Não me tente assim, oferecida, se não eu monto.— Ameaçou em meu ouvido e deslizou as mãos ousadamente em meu bumbum. Eu despertei confusa, notando Edward deitado em minha cama.

—O que faz aqui?— Franzi o cenho assustada.—Como entrou?

Ele apontou para a varanda com um gesto orgulhoso de si.

—Emmett.— Piscou sorridente. —Você achou que eu iria perder você na nossa primeira semana de namoro? De jeito nenhum.— Ele colou-me a ele e beijou meu rosto.

—Que bom que veio.— Sorri e deslizei os dedos em seus cabelos receptiva. —Minha noite estava tediosa sem você.— Adicionei carinhosa.

Ele me abraçou, o rosto abaixo do meu queixo, com o braço possessivamente em minha volta. Permanecemos um tempo assim, só curtindo a presença um do outro. Seu perfume afagava meus sentidos, seu abraço trazia esperança. O mundo podia ser só eu e ele que eu seria extremamente feliz.

Para nos tirar da minha bolha, seu telefone tocou. Disposta a lhe dar espaço e ser discreta, afastei-me e fiz menção de levantar. Ele impediu-me de sair com o braço em volta de minha cintura, arqueou a sobrancelha questionador e atendeu com viva-voz.

—Fala, veado.— Cumprimentou.

—_Oi, bicha, você está em Liverpool?—_ Era Rilley. Eu sorri para o modo irreverente que se tratavam. Edward me puxou e me fez deitar na cama, de frente para ele, meu corpo preso por sua perna.

—Por quê? Eu sou sua mulher por acaso para te dar satisfação?— Edward riu gostosamente e inseriu o nariz no meu pescoço, dando fungadas brincalhonas.

—_Por que você está alegrinho assim? Está com ela não está? Bella, você está ae?—_ Perguntou desconfiado. Edward tampou minha boca com sua mão e me impediu de falar.

—_Não fala com ele. Você é minha.—_ Cochichou em meu ouvido. Eu sorri.

—_Edward, deixa ela falar comigo, seu veado ciumento._

Mordi brincando sua mão. Edward me soltou.

—Oi, Rilley. Tudo bem?— Cumprimentei sorridente. Edward fez cócegas em minha cintura, com a mão dentro da minha blusa. Gargalhei alto e me contorci na cama, tentando fazê-lo parar.

—_Hmmm, que bom que o casalzinho está bem. Bella, você não sabe como esse homem estava insuportável esses dias_.— Rilley arreliou sorrindo.

—Cala a boca, Rilley.— Edward rosnou.

—_É sério, Bella, você acredita que ele por dois finais de semana foi para a Escócia comigo só para ficar lá naquela rede, olhando para o nada? Argh, ele estava depressivo._

—Rilley, eu vou desligar se continuar me entregando.— Edward ameaçou e mordeu minha orelha.

—_Tá, vou direto ao assunto. Eu liguei para saber se você queria ir comigo a Escócia amanhã, mas pelo jeito..._

—Espere!— Interrompi animada. —Tem como levarmos um casal de amigos?— Eu propus esperançosa. Edward parou de morder meu pescoço e arregalou os olhos surpreso com a proposta.

—_Numa boa. Se vocês forem vou ligar lá hoje e pedir que preparem um reforçado café da manhã._

—Pode ligar.— Confirmei e sorri para Edward, que me olhava com um sorriso contente.

—_Então até amanhã seis da manhã em minha casa. Durmam cedo, crianças..._ —Zombou malicioso. —_Leãozinho?_

—Hã.— Respondeu enquanto descia as alças da minha blusa para beijar meu ombro.

—Isso é de pele. Não acaba não, viu.— Rilley gargalhou. —Faz um pouquinho hoje, deixa um pouquinho para amanhã e lembre que vocês vão acordar cedo.

—Rilley, me erra.— Edward retrucou e inverteu nossas posições, colocando-me por cima. —Só vou com uma condição...— Impôs. —Nada de jogar futebol amanhã com minha namorada. Eu te quebro se você encostar ao menos o dedo nela.— Condicionou, e nos três sorrimos. —Se quiser, jogue com a sua. Aliás, você já tomou muito nosso tempo. Beijinho e até amanhã. — Desligou o celular, olhou-me com os olhos quentes e cheios de promessas e atacou meus lábios. Sua língua abriu espaço em minha boca, seduzindo e persuadindo. Suguei faminta e me movi sutilmente sobre ele, meu corpo gravitando ao encontro do seu. Apertei os músculos duros de suas costas, saboreando o tato, e um som viril saiu de sua garganta. O beijo encheu-se de paixão incontrolável, uma necessidade urgente de contato físico me inundou de excitação e carência úmida.

Antes que eu tivesse satisfeita, senti-o refrear.

—Tem certeza que nós vamos para Escócia amanhã?— Ele ofegou por ar e me abraçou forte.

—Sim. —Garanti, enquanto me acalmava.

Ele afastou-me, segurou meu queixo e encostou nossas testas.

—O que você acha de jogarmos game ou assistir a um filme?— Ponderou como se implorasse, os olhos suplicantes. Eu compreendi que ele queria adiar o sexo entre nós. No entanto, não era o que eu queria. Não foi por esse Edward com reservas que eu me apaixonei. Foi pelo Edward que me forçou a aceitar meu lado feminino, que instruiu meu corpo a viciar em seu tato, que me induziu a querer mais. Eu queria o meu Edward de volta.

Ignorei a sugestão, inclinei sobre ele e beijei suavemente seu pescoço, tempo em que passei a mão no vulto de sua calça até o cadarço do moletom. Pela dureza de _leãozinho,_ele obviamente assentia de acordo.

—Não faz isso...— Ele pediu com a voz rouca. Eu sorri me sentindo dona da situação. Sua submissão eclipsava minhas inibições, que foram outrora vítimas de minha culpa, não de timidez. Esquivando-se e negando, ele tentava provar que éramos mais que sexo. Mas sexo fazia parte de nós. Mordi a ponta de sua orelha e entrei com a mão dentro da cueca. Ele estremeceu, e enfiei a língua em sua orelha, dominadora.

Ele me dava muito esta noite ao vir aqui, quando ele podia suprir seus desejos carnais onde quisesse. Eu o compensaria por se dar a mim. Acariciei a protuberância com a ponta dos dedos. Quente e macio. Desviei os lábios para sua boca e lambi seu lábios, ao tempo que o envolvi com a mão. Ele gemeu indefeso em minha boca, e eu senti um arrepio me percorrer à medida que nos lambíamos como felinos, suspiros ávidos, uma atração intensa e magnética.

Mudei meu corpo, apoiando-me no joelho, levantei sua camiseta pela barra, e ele me ajudou a tirar. Em atos frenéticos, beijei gananciosa seu peito, quase com reverência, a boca mordiscando hipnóticas trilhas no peitoral desenvolvido. Ele era uma gloriosa criatura, tentador como o pecado. Chupei o mamilo, ele empurrou o quadril contra a tortura de minha mão que o envolvia e movia-se como ele me ensinou. Sua respiração ficou mais ansiosa quando desci a boca por seu abdômen, baixei a calça na frente e expus sua potente virilidade

—Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. —Alertou impotente. — Eu não vim aqui pra isso.— Adicionou e ergueu o quadril quando forcei a calça a descer. Eu queria beijá-lo todo por me dar seu precioso tempo. Sentia sua falta, falta de seu corpo, de seus músculos se contraindo sobre mim, do suor em seu peito, do seu olhar ao chegar ao clímax. Beijei sua cintura, sem nunca deixar de acariciá-lo, e ele desfez completamente da calça.

Eu me senti corajosa, desviei a boca para seu umbigo, lambi e o senti estremecer. Beijei o baixo ventre dramaticamente, gerando antecipação ao evitar propositalmente seu centro. Ele gemeu e se contorceu. Seu membro parecia ter vida própria, agitava-se exigente e batia em meu peito, embora Edward acariciasse meu cabelo com terna contenção.

—Pelo amor de Deus. —Lamentou, entrou com a mão experiente na minha blusa e apertou meu seio livre. Eu aprovei gemendo baixinho e contra-ataquei beijando a virilha, beijos langorosos e molhados, a mão mimando seu grosso membro.

—Bella, não precisa fazer isso... —Reclamou quando salpiquei beijos na coluna rígida e erguida, subindo. — Ugh, eu estava brincando ontem.— Engoliu ar.

—Shhh.— Passei a língua circularmente na ponta rosada, assustada com minha autoconfiança. Ele estremeceu. —Não é para você que eu estou dando atenção... É para o leãozinho. —Assumi com uma expressão de régia altivez.

Ele engasgou e jogou a cabeça para trás quando enrolei a língua em volta da cabeça e o encaixei em minha boca, sondando a posição. Ele gemeu e apertou o bico do meu seio convulsivamente. Eu me senti mais segura com a resposta apreciadora, levantei o rosto para observá-lo e sua expressão era de entrega, olhos fechados, a boca mordendo o lábio. Até aqui ele era tentador. Gostoso. Desci a boca avidamente no comprimento. Ele fez um barulho sexy. Meu interior derreteu-se em fluidos quentes e deliciosos.

Incerta em como prosseguir, lembrei-me de suas instruções. _Dar carinho. Mostrar que o adora._ Fechei os olhos e acariciei-o com minha língua, chupando-o vez ou outra bem dentro da boca. Ele contraiu o quadril defensivamente, as coxas grossas tensas. Eu pressionei mais a boca e aprisionei-o com a mão, me impondo ao tempo que o encaixava até a garganta.

—Meu Deus. —Clamou, mas não se moveu ou pressionou, dando-me espaço para explorar como eu quisesse. Subi e desci a boca exploradoramente, sentindo a agonia quando suas mãos se fechavam em punhos, os silvos saíam entre dentes apertados. Eu me senti orgulhosa e feminina, suguei-o ousadamente. —Oh... Eu me sinto defraudado pelas outras mulheres... —Balbuciou. —Ninguém nunca me chupou assim, como seu eu tivesse um deus entre as pernas, me adorando.

Ele submeteu-se rendido ao meu ritmo cadenciado, suas mãos seguraram meu cabelo para que ele pudesse ver, além de sentir, aquele assalto faminto de minha boca em seu viril membro. Cada segundo ele se contraiu mais em minha boca, cada vez mais tenso, com expressão de tortura na face, com balbucios incoerentes deixando seus lábios.

—Para!— Pediu alerta e rompeu meus movimentos segurando minha cabeça. Dei alguns selinhos para acalmá-lo enquanto acariciava sua coxa musculosa. Ele respirou fundo, eu sorri de sua postura aflita e lambi embaixo, no testículo.

—Gatinha, pelo amor de Deus. Eu vou morrer! —Lamentou falsamente. Eu ri segura e o mordisquei sensualmente. —Você sorri porque não é você que tem um ser com vida própria entre as pernas.— Ele gemeu entre dentes e fechou os olhos quando afundei novamente a boca em volta dele. —Agora você tem o leãozinho domado. Na coleira.— Sussurrou com os olhos fechados. —Que mamadinha gostosa. Leãozinho se sente adulado.

Eu ri mais, divertida em como ele conseguia ser sexy e divertido. Ouvi-lo falar de seu sexo em terceira pessoa era adorável. Voltei a agradá-lo, sincronizei os movimentos de minha boca com a mão e sorvi com pressão. Ele fez sons incríveis, contorceu-se e acariciou minha nuca inquieto. Eu me senti selvagem, indomável. Continuei obstinada, sempre estudando suas reações.

—Ugh, conseguiu, _né_! Deitando e rolando na boca dela.— Rugiu acusador.

Senti-o apertar os lençóis da cama, lutando contra si. Girei a língua em volta e puxei seu quadril contra mim. Seu corpo tremeu, ele sugou o ar nos dentes e, impaciente, projetou o quadril ao encontro de meus lábios. Relaxei mais a garganta, afaguei seu comprimento na boca e fiz sucção. Ele congelou tenso, sua ereção inchou, ele grunhiu com os dentes cerrados e senti o jato quente invadir minha boca, no instante em que ele se sacudia e gemia. Não tive tempo para pensar. A sensação pegajosa cruzou minha garganta, e eu engoli.

O fluído esgotou-se, eu continuei ambiciosa, sugando e acariciando emocionada. Por que seu sêmen não me provocou náusea, quando tudo ultimamente provocava? Perguntei-me orgulhosa. Ele segurou meu rosto e parou meus movimentos. Puxou-me para cima e fitou-me com calor, um riso terno e olhar cálido, ao mesmo tempo suave e claro como o sol ao amanhecer.

—Eu te demarquei por dentro agora. Está vitaminada. — Declarou com arrogância masculina e abraçou-me forte. —Deixa eu devolver o favor, Isabella Swan?— Pediu solene em meu ouvido.

Virei o rosto e encostei meus lábios nos seus.

—Imediatamente. —Exigi afetada.

Ele passou minha blusa por minha cabeça e acariciou meus seios com as costas de suas mãos. Sorri, fechei meus olhos e deixei a a comichão de prazer percorrer o meu corpo. Ele fechou a mão em concha sobre o meu seio, desceu os lábios até eles e lambeu devagar o bico.

—Tão linda.— Elogiou, fez-me deitar e apoiar minhas costas nas almofadas. Mergulhei os dedos nos seus cabelos, e ele deu atenção aos meus seios, alternando entre um e outro com sugadas e lambidas. A sensibilidade nos seios me fez arquear na cama. Ele desceu meu short e calcinha, sua boca acompanhando a mão e me fazendo estremecer de necessidade onde sua língua quente passava.

Ansiedade pulsou em meu ventre quando sua língua delineou o umbigo e sua mão me acariciou intimamente. Sua boca mordiscou provocativa minha virilha. Seus beijos molhados desceram e sua língua entreabriu as dobras. Gemi um lamento entrecortado, sentindo-me frágil, joguei a cabeça para trás e segurei na borda da cama, suplicante.

Ele olhou-me, e seus olhos azuis tinham um sorriso cheio de promessas, uma ameaça. Não havia nada de complacência, senão determinação sensual. Deslizou um dedo em minha entrada, expôs com o outro o meu clitóris e caiu com sua boca cheia de fome. Debati-me condenada ao seu prazer, abri mais a perna e apertei seus ombros incentivadora. Ele continuou, com gestos ora lentos, ora rápidos, com lânguida bajulação, onde sua língua descrevia círculos, persuadia, insistia. Um dedo me tocou por dentro, sondando, procurando algo. A tensão aos poucos se formava como nuvem em meus sentidos em impotente antecipação.

Flutuei na sensação de quebras de onda subindo, subindo. Minha respiração ficou irregular, meu coração batia furiosamente. Meus nervos enrijeceram ao senti-lo passar a barba por fazer no clitóris, o corpo tenso ao ponto de estalar. Ondulei o quadril em sua boca, ansiosa, as coxas tremendo.

—Vem pra mim, gatinha. Quero você se acabando em minha boca. —Cantarolou suavemente, abriu a boca molhada e sua língua atacou, recuou e atacou de novo. Aquilo era agonizante, e num arrebatamento sem igual meu corpo obedeceu ao seu comando e senti como se caísse, caísse no nada. Tudo explodiu em cores.

Ele continuou com os incentivos, também gemendo orgulhoso, circulando com a língua, apertando minhas coxas que se fechavam compulsivamente à medida que o prazer ardia. Saboreei a sensação, avarenta. Ele beijou selinhos tranquilizadores em minha região íntima, depois subiu ao meu encontro e abraçou-me forte, nossos corpos nus e quentes milimetricamente aconchegados.

—Eu quero você.— Sussurrei. Ele beijou meu pescoço.

—Er, eu não trouxe preservativo.— Mordeu meus ombros com o membro duro entre nós. —Eu não esperava isso hoje, eu juro. —Justificou.

—Eu esperava.— Declarei convicta, mudei o corpo e sentei em cima dele. Ele olhou-me tenso.

—Esperava?— Apoiou a mão nas minhas costas e levou a boca aos meus seios. Ergui o quadril, segurei seu membro e posicionei-o sob mim. Não iria me autocensurar e me reprimir quando a urgência de ter seu corpo unido ao meu recusava-se ser reprimida.

—Sim.— Baixei sobre ele, ajeitando-me para acomodá-lo. Meus músculos internos rodearam a rigidez invasora com terna recepção. Seu corpo tremeu sob mim, ele abriu mais a boca em meus seios, chupando forte, até ser recebido por inteiro. Sua boca cobriu a minha e sua língua entrou, movendo-se como seu quadril. Meu sexo se estirou e aferrou-se a ele num sem fim de contrações. Seu abraço me envolveu cheio de significados, desejo, ternura, paixão.

—Eu senti tanta falta sua.— Murmurou em minha boca, expressão de pesar em seu rosto. —Eu estava desesperado sem você.

—Shhh.— Pus os dedos em seus lábios, joguei meus cabelos para trás e iniciei movimentos circulares, com olhos fechados, curtindo as sensações que se cresciam em meu ventre. —Estamos juntos agora.

Ele sorriu sofrido.

—Adoro te ver assim.— Ofegou, virou meu rosto e inseriu a língua em meu ouvido. —Dominadora. Domando seu leãozinho. Fazendo-o pular na argola de fogo igual leão de circo.

—Hmmm, e como está a argola?— Gemi, sua língua me tirando o juízo.

—Pegando fogo. Apertada.— Bajulou e desceu a boca novamente para meus seios, abocanhou possessivo e desceu o dedo para adicionar o incentivo no botão tenso sob mim. —Perfeita.— Sussurrou, levando-me ao céu com sua boca. Acelerei meus movimentos.

Ele segurou minha cintura fortemente e tomou rédeas dos movimentos, meneando meu corpo como se buscasse um ponto eficaz. Ele afundou num ponto que estremeci, local onde ele investiu com movidas precisas, determinadas, como se conhecesse meu corpo.

Minhas pernas se fecharam em seu quadril impotentes ante o prazer e espasmos me sacudiram no clímax. Gemi, ele me puxou para seus lábios e tapou meus sons com sua boca. Continuou os movimentos de entra e sai, aumentando as implosões em meu corpo, gemeu sofridamente em minha boca e alcançou o êxtase tremendo dentro de mim.

O beijo transformou-se em lento, mais molhado e preguiçoso. Ele colocou minha perna na vertical, inverteu nossas posições e lambeu meu queixo, pescoço. Ri extasiada, acariciei suas costas e fechei os olhos enquanto ele prosseguia.

—Vai ser banho de gato?— Murmurei relaxada. Ele mordiscou e lambeu meu ombro.

—Não. É mais um ritual de demarcação de território.— Determinou risonho.

—Amei os gols de hoje.— Segurei seu rosto, que já tinha migrado para minha costela e fazia cócegas com a língua.

—Posso te dar mais alguns a noite toda.— Ele riu malicioso e acariciou meu seio com a mão.

—Tenho certeza que pode.— Pisquei incentivadora, entrando em sua brincadeira alusiva a orgasmos. —Porém, eu estou falando mesmo dos gols do jogo. Obrigada pelo beijo.— Abracei-o e beijei seu cabelo.

—Você é minha namorada. Meto gols na tua rede por direito.— Brincou de novo. Eu sorri de sua metáfora irreverente. Adorava isso nele. Sua espontaneidade e leveza.

—Vamos para a ducha, artilheiro?— Sentei na cama, zombeteira.

Ele permaneceu deitado, preguiçoso. Eu levantei e fui ao meu armário pegar uma toalha.

—Desde que idade você tem fotos minhas?— Perguntou presunçoso logo que seus pôsteres ficaram expostos nas portas no meu armário aberta.

—Desde os dezesseis.— Respondi com um dar de ombros, peguei as toalhas, uma calcinha e fechei as portas. —Mas antes dos dezesseis eu sempre via fotos sua que seu pai levava.— Entrei no banheiro. Ele entrou logo atrás e parou em minha frente, pesaroso.

—Eu quero ver fotos suas. Quero que você me fale de sua vida. Eu perdi você por anos.— Lamentou segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

—Você não tem culpa de ter se tornado alguém importante. —Banalizei o fato. — Minha obsessão por você era por quem você se tornou, não por quem realmente você era.— Esclareci.

—E agora? Você é obcecada por mim?— Abraçou-me e exigiu presunçoso.

—Sim. Eu adoro o Lyon jogador e amo você, leãozinho.— Declarei solene.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, ergueu-me do chão e entramos no box. Eu abri a ducha, e ele espalhou sabonete na esponja antes de deslizar sobre mim. Fechei os olhos e relaxei. Sua mão me apalpou, apertou, explorou. Abri os olhos deliciada com o mimo, e seus olhos exalavam luxúria.

Minhas mãos exploradoras mediram seu peito, sua boca sensual mordeu meu queixo. A química entre nós era irrefreável, bastava nos tocar para que se acendesse a paixão novamente. Os meses longe, a saudade, a dúvida do dia seguinte, tudo nutria a fome. Encostei o quadril a ele e o provoquei. Ele moveu os lábios para minha boca, eu desci a mão e o acariciei intimamente.

—Melhor ouvirmos o conselho do Rilley...— Alertou, as mãos amassando meus seios.

—É isso que você quer?— Provoquei e lambi seu lábio superior. —Porque realmente não é o que eu quero. Mais de dois meses longes justifica a insaciabilidade. — Justifiquei. Ele invadiu meus lábios com a língua e empurrou sua ereção em minha barriga.

—Eu quero você sempre.— Rugiu, levantou uma perna minha, encaixou-se e invadiu-me em um só ato, fazendo brotar instantaneamente gemidos de nossas bocas.

A água caía lentamente. Eu não queria que ele parasse nunca, gemia de felicidade e prazer. Apertei suas costas, ansiosa. Será que todo aquele desejo tinha alguma explicação? Dizem que mulheres no meu estado ficam mais sensíveis.

—Ai, Bella, eu juro que eu não queria te pegar assim... Na parede.— Justificou contrariado. —Mas você me provoca.

—Eu nunca pedi para você ser diferente.— Sussurrei e deslizei a língua em seu ouvido. Ele gemeu e se projetou de novo, em gestos rápidos e profundos como se quisesse romper a lei da Física. —Eu gosto de você exatamente assim. —Declarei, fechei os olhos e curti as mínimas sensações. Ele era tão bom. Ainda que fosse insensatez pensar nisso, eu me sentia doer em imaginar que ele podia ter feito isso com outra mulher durante nossa separação.

Não demorou para que culminássemos ao prazer. Abracei-o forte, guardando este momento no fundo da memória. Ele abraçou-me até que seu batimento se normalizou.

—Você me esgotou. —Acusou preguiçoso após a realização.

Sorri superiora, peguei o sabonete e fiz sua higienização íntima.

—Como assim?— Fingi inocência.

—Tem que ser muito atleta para aguentar duas seguidas e a terceira em pé no box. Não tem coxas que aguentem. —Resmungou, segurou minha mão que o acariciava e desligou o chuveiro. —Principalmente depois de um dia que joguei, fiz uma viagem e escalei uma janela. Tô acabado!— Reclamou.

—Está arrependido?— Provoquei enquanto secávamos nosso corpo. Ele olhou-me com os olhos cerrados, depois sorriu matreiro.

—Nem um pouco. Tenho certeza que há locais desse cômodo imenso que ainda poderíamos desfrutar.— Piscou e apontou para a banheira atrás de mim.

—Agora?— Sugeri e enlacei seu pescoço. Ele fez uma careta de desaprovação e apertou-me no abraço.

—Não.— Sorriu. —Isso não vai se acabar hoje. Vou guardar para depois.— Deu um tapinha em meu traseiro.

Entramos de volta ao quarto, eu vesti uma calcinha e deitei na cama solteirão. Ele olhou meu seio algum tempo especulador, depois vestiu sua boxer e deitou-se ao meu lado.

—É para testar minha resistência?— Puxou a lateral da calcinha e soltou.

—Não. É para você não me esquecer a semana toda.— Esclareci altiva.

—Eu não esqueço.— Enfatizou e deitou minha cabeça sobre seu braço. —Agora só vai piorar.— Ele encaixou minha perna dentro da sua e beijou meu cabelo. Inspirei o cheiro de meu sabonete nele e fechei os olhos contente. O silêncio confortável nos envolveu.

—Você veio do aeroporto direto para cá?— Perguntei depois de um tempo.

—Não.— Negou baixinho. —Fui em casa, tomei banho e Emmett foi me buscar.

—Legal. Emmett gosta de você. Só o Jasper que ainda está desconfiado.

—Bella, por que o Hale não ligava da noiva do pai dele sair e beijar outra pessoa? Ele sabia que vocês realmente não eram noivos?— Ele perguntou enquanto deslizava os dedos em meu braço.

—Não. Ele queria atingir o pai. Não gostava do pai.

—Por que ele não gostava?

—Ah, porque parece que o Carlisle era muito mulherengo na juventude, e, por acaso a mãe do Jazz engravidou dele e casou com outro. Porém, o Jazz só foi saber que o homem que o criou não era o seu pai quando esse homem morreu e a mãe do Jazz pediu ajuda para o Carlisle, porque o garoto estava dando muito trabalho.

—Ah, e ele sempre soube que você era p- protegida?— Hesitou e olhou-me atento, me estudando. Mostrei indiferença.

—Não. No começo ele achava que eu era realmente uma muçulmana. Porém, com o tempo eu tive que falar a verdade.

—Hmmm, e essa verdade, quando você vai falar para mim?— Pressionou tranquilo.

—Que verdade você acha que eu tenho que falar? Pelo jeito você já sabe da verdade.— Vesti uma capa de serena, mas interiormente fiquei nervosa.

—Sei que você é protegida, mas não sei por que você é. Eu sei que é algo ligado à morte dos nossos pais, porém, algo me intriga...— Ele afastou-me para olhar-me nos olhos. —Por que você é protegida e meu irmão não?— Ele questionou. O sangue pulsou nos meus ouvidos ao tocar no assunto.

—Seu irmão já te contou a história do ocorrido àquela manhã?— Perguntei apenas distraí-lo, ficando gelada à medida que a conversa era desenvolvida.

—Pouca coisa. Ele a repetiu por um tempo, mas depois parou de falar no assunto.— Deu de ombros.

—Mas você lembra o que ele disse? Sobre o que era aquela reunião?— Lutei para controlar o nervosismo na voz.

—Ah, sei que a reunião era um acordo internacional e meu pai estava chefiando por ser representante do país no Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas. Era até para eu estar lá. Ele queria muito que tivesse ido. Ele queria que eu criasse algum apreço por assuntos públicos. Você sabe, por não gostar que eu jogasse futebol, ele me fez fazer Engenharia Nuclear para que eu trabalhasse para o Governo no setor de armamento. Argh.— Ele rolou os olhos brincalhão, mas eu sabia que o assunto o entristecia. Suspirei e meu coração palpitou ansiedade. Ele continuou: —Então, como eu não quis ir, meu pai convidou o James.— Concluiu distante e pensativo.

—E?

—Não sei bem, mas parece que na reunião, uma mulher pediu a James para comprar um café no Starbucks.— Respondeu distraído. Com mãos trêmulas, eu me remeti à lembrança de James explicando que foi minha mãe quem o pediu para descer.

—Então quando ele saiu do prédio a explosão aconteceu.— Narrou. Automaticamente a cena da explosão se repetiu. Vidros quebrados, fumaça e estilhaço explodindo diante dos meus olhos. Um bolo travou minha garganta e meu estômago contraiu. Ofeguei, cobri a boca e sentei para controlar a revolta em meu interior.

—O que foi, Bella?— Edward se alarmou, acariciou meu rosto e também sentou, preocupado.

A lembrança daquele dia desencadeava uma séria de reações no meu organismo. Fechei os olhos. O som de gritos se repetiram em meus ouvidos, atrás de minhas pálpebras revia a poeira preta no ar... Deus, eu ainda podia ouvir sorrisos sarcásticos, brindes de vitória. Inclinei o rosto, pus as mãos nos ouvidos para tapar os sons. Gemidos saíam de minha boca ao tempo que lágrimas deixavam meus olhos.

Eu nunca me perdoaria. Eu não era digna de estar com ele aqui.

—Ei, não precisa ficar assim.— Ele me abraçou aflito. Lembranças e realidade se confundiram em minha mente. Meu corpo tremia sem que eu controlasse, o pânico me percorreu, soluços doloridos me sacudiram e um lamentou horrível saiu de minha garganta. Ele beijou minha testa e abraçou-me forte. Empurrei seu braço, rejeitando-o. Não queria sua compaixão. Eu era culpada.

Ele me apertou mais, afagou em minha nuca e beijou o meu rosto.

—Está tudo bem. Calma, está tudo bem.— Ele sussurrou tranquilizador, insistiu em me abrandar até que os soluços escassearam, a respiração tornou-se mais lenta. Ele deitou, cobriu o nosso corpo com o lençol e continuou pacientemente abraçado a mim.

O clima mudou em meu peito. A angústia da culpa se foi e as lágrimas agora desciam esperançosas.

—Por quê?— Questionei baixinho, a voz rouca do choro.

—Por que o quê, Bella?— Ele sussurrou claramente triste e preocupado. Talvez eu o estivesse magoado com a minha crise de pânico.

—Por que você está aqui? Por que não está lá fora vivendo sua vida?— Quis soar neutra, mas a dor na pergunta era indisfarçável. Tê-lo comigo ainda era surpreendente. Eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer. Sentir sua pele, seu calor, sua paciência, seu aconchego era um bálsamo para meu coração.

Ele pausou um tempo calado, expirando e inspirando lentamente em meu cabelo, com meu corpo coberto pelo seu. Senti seu peito arfar mais acelerado, ele afastou-me e olhou-me com olhos intensos.

—Não deu para ver ainda, Bella?— Encostou sua mão na minha e parou-as no ar, olhando para as duas. —Você é tudo para mim. Suas prioridades são primeiro lugar para mim, minha vida é você. O que mais eu preciso dizer?

Eu sorri triste e acariciei seu queixo. Eu não precisava de nada mais. Ele já me dava muito. Ele leu a incerteza, fez-me olhar em seus olhos e olhou-me com convicção.

—Eu te amo, Bella. —Soprou. —Te amo muito. Eu não preciso ir lá fora, se a minha vida está aqui. Meu lugar é onde você estiver.— Declarou com fervor e beijou suavemente meus lábios.

Eu sorri e mais lágrimas molharam meus olhos. Meu estado emocional estava um caos. Porém, eram lágrimas de exultação e esperança. Acariciei gentilmente sua bochecha. Seria possível que ele me amasse? Seria possível que esse homem lindo sentisse pelo menos metade do que eu sentia por ele?

Ele continuou me beijando nos lábios devagar, com gentileza, cuidado, como se quisesse me fazer esquecer. Presa a ilusão de que ele me amava, abracei-o com força, aconchegamo-nos afavelmente um ao outro e cobrimos o nosso corpo com o lençol para dormirmos.

_**Narrado em 3ª pessoa. Londres- 14 anos atrás**_

_—__Eu vou me mudar para França, Anthony!— Esme informou depois de uma discussão acalorada. Aquela era sua última tentativa para atrair a atenção do homem que ela amava depois de tantas tentativas frustradas._

_O general empertigou-se, torceu o bigode num gesto ansioso e enfrentou com o olhar a mulher beligerante. Ele era acostumado a vencer muitas batalhas, mas aquela pequena ruiva usava armas que ele com toda a sua diplomacia não sabia como lidar._

_—__Você vai, mas Edward fica. —Determinou._

_—__Não. Eu vou levá-lo.— Ela afirmou. —Não vou permitir que os sonhos do meu filho se frustrem por causa de um capricho seu.— Ela empinou o nariz, forçando as lágrimas para dentro. —Ele vai fazer um teste no Lyon, já que todas às vezes que eu o levo para um teste por aqui você liga no clube e faz seu terrorismo.— Pegou sua bolsa na mesinha e levantou. —E ouse ligar no Lyon também que eu sumo com Edward e você nunca mais o verá.— Ameaçou com o indicador apontado em sua direção. Uma súbita cólera o invadiu, e ela continuou segurando o olhar desafiador. Frustrado, ele deu um suspiro cansado e jogou impaciente o seu quepe sobre a mesinha de centro._

_—__Você não precisa fazer isso comigo... Eu não estou com ela._

_Esme olhou-o com os olhos cerrados, desacreditada que um homem julgado tão honesto fosse mentir justo para ela. Ela suspirou e caminhou pela sala._

_—__Como não?— Abaixou a voz e sua garganta ardeu. —Você mora a três quarteirões de seu trabalho e dorme fora pelo menos duas vezes na semana com a desculpa que teve algum trabalho até mais tarde! Eu não sou boba, Anthony!— Ela respirou fundo e apertou os dedos na fronte, angustiada._

_O amor e orgulho não lhe permitiam ver o que marido fazia, mas as más conversas nunca lhe passaram despercebida. Fazia anos que sua mãe lhe alertara sobre algo, implantando uma suspeita, mas Esme não tinha coragem suficiente de cavoucar, por medo da verdade. Mas agora, para ela, era tudo ou nada. Ela não se submeteria mais às incertezas que aquele casamento trazia._

_Ela olhou-o com olhar sério e pôs toda a determinação em sua voz._

_—__Aquela garotinha é sua filha, não é?— Sua garganta se fechou e um soluço involuntário brotou de seus lábios._

_—__Você é louca?— Ele surpreendeu-se com o que ela dizia, atravessou a sala e a segurou pelos ombros. —Quem coloca essas coisas em sua cabeça?_

_Ela sorriu secamente e o encarou furiosa._

_—__Edward me contou o que aconteceu. Você nunca encostou a mão nele e hoje bateu nele só por ele ter brincado de morder aquela menina. Ela é sua filha, não é?— A essa altura ela já gritava descontrolada, os sons rompendo a grande mansão vitoriana, fazendo com que na cozinha os empregados ouvissem atentamente a discussão._

_—__Não.— Ele negou veementemente, mas sua negativa não a convenceu. Esme, embora o amasse, conhecia-o muito bem e viu a incerteza em seus olhos. Sofrendo, ela subiu as escadarias de sua casa, correu para o seu quarto e começou a arrumar suas roupas sobre a cama. Ela não viveria mais assim. Não teria um homem pela metade._


	18. Chapter 18- Convivendo

**Capítulo – Convivendo e vivendo**

**Bella Swan**

O êxtase de sua presença alegrou meus sentidos durante a noite tranquila em seus fortes braços. Ele dormia cansadamente, mas instintivamente acariciava meu seio, roçava-me com seu sexo semi-duro e rodeava-me com um abraço possessivo e protetor. Eu me senti querida e irrefletidamente me aconchegava mais ao seu corpo, muito consciente de sua presença, tão conectados como se sempre tivéssemos dormido juntos.

Despertei, faminta, ainda na madrugada, vesti uma roupa quente, peguei um suco de uva no frigobar para tomar com cookies e aproveitei para interfonar no quarto de Emmett.

—Eu tenho escolha?— Resmungou sonolento ao receber meu convite para ir à Escócia conosco.

—Não como meu segurança, mas como nosso amigo.— Adulei-o.

—Está bem, Isy.— Ele concordou com um bocejo.

—Acorda a Rosalie porque devemos sair daqui no máximo cinco e quarenta.— Expliquei e desliguei.

Ainda me espreguiçando, coloquei a caixinha de suco vazia numa mesinha, sentei na ponta da cama e acariciei o cabelo de Edward.

—Acorda, leãozinho.— Puxei o cobertor que estava em seus pés e cobri seu peito. Mesmo com o aquecedor ligado, a madrugada estava fria. Ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não despertou. —Temos que ir.— Insisti.

—Ah não, _tá_ cedo.— Resmungou, puxou-me pela cintura e me fez voltar à cama. Ele descansou a cabeça sob meu queixo.

—Se não quiser perder o dia, temos que ir logo.— Alertei, os dedos massageando sua nuca. —Se formos cedo, talvez dê tempo de irmos ao lago Ness. Quero tirar umas fotos lá.

—Você vai tirar fotos comigo?— Ergueu a cabeça animado.

—Sim.— Assenti desentendida com a empolgação, depois compreendi que considerando o número de mulheres que adorariam ser fotografadas com ele, meu desinteresse o ofendia.

—Então eu levanto.— Levantou bocejando e foi tomar uma ducha. Organizei a cama, peguei uma toalha seca no armário, depois o observei no banho, encostada à porta do banheiro.

—Está faltando ou sobrando?— Perguntou presunçoso e espalhou xampu nas mãos, um sorrisinho malicioso na boca.

Torci os lábios com falsa censura e balancei a cabeça.

—Estou pensando em que roupa você vai vestir. Está frio lá fora. Nevou durante a noite.

Ele sorriu e esfregou o cabelo.

—E para isso precisava medir detalhe por detalhe do meu corpo? —Espetou malicioso. — Por acaso estava pensando em me emprestar uma roupa sua?— Arqueou a sobrancelha provocador. Eu sorri, desencostei da parede e dramatizei uma saída. —Bella.— Chamou-me quando desligava o chuveiro. —Você pode olhar o quanto quiser. —Concedeu solene.

—Ah, obrigada. —Fiz um floreio teatral. —Desde quando você ficou tão convencido?— Estendi a toalha em sua direção.

—Desde que percebi que você me adora exatamente assim.— Ele piscou convencido, esfregou a toalha no corpo nu e parou-a na cintura.

—Quem disse que eu gosto?— Ergui o queixo afetada.

—Eu simplesmente sei. Se não gostasse, não ficava me secando.— Esclareceu vaidoso. Eu abri a boca com falso horror diante de sua presunção.

—_Tá_ bom, leãozinho. Se vista rápido, se não nos atrasamos.— Instruí e dei as costas para me arrumar. Antes de completar o intento, ele puxou-me pelo braço e me abraçou por trás.

—Gatinha, você não sabe namorar, não? Vou ter que te ensinar?— Beijou minha nuca. —Dê bom dia para o seu namorado. Me bajule.— Exigiu e mordiscou meu pescoço.

Sorri, virei e enlacei seu pescoço.

—Bom dia.— Beijei seu queixo e acariciei seu cabelo molhado.

—Bom dia, gatinha. Como foi dormir com o Lyon em sua cama?

—Um pouco cansativo. Teve uma pessoa que não me deixou dormir direito.— Apontei maliciosamente para seu quadril.

Ele fez uma careta cínica.

—Eu juro que não foi eu.— Balançou a cabeça negando. —Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Eu dormi e ele manteve o nariz atento ao seu faro, procurando todos os meios de fugir.

Eu sorri deliciada, dei-lhe um selinho e me afastei.

—Da próxima vez dou um remedinho chamado sossega-leão para ele quando formos dormir.— Comentei brincalhona.

—Eu tenho um jeito melhor de sossegar o leão.— Insinuou, olhando-me pelo espelho.

Rolei os olhos e balancei a cabeça.

—Bobinho. — Dei um tapinha brincalhão em seu bíceps e voltei a encostar no umbral, os braços cruzados.

Ele penteou o cabelo com os dedos, passou desodorante, depois borrifou seu perfume delicioso, sempre sorrindo. Lindo. Uma perfeita imagem no espelho sem photoshop, mais bonito que qualquer descrição.

Suspirei e baixei o olhar, com a súbita consciência de que não o merecia. Ele era tudo.

—Vou deixar minha nécessaire aqui.— Apontou para sua pequena bolsa sobre o mármore. —Aqui é o novo lugar dela.—Determinou.

—É só você que tem a perder, Edward.— Salientei distraída com os pingos de água caindo nos seus fios de cabelos.

Seu olhar fixou-se intenso sobre mim pelo espelho, depois ele virou-se em minha direção sério.

—Não estrague o dia.— Determinou. Eu pesei minhas palavras arrependida. Seu humor evaporou, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Ele passou direto por mim até onde sua roupa estava pendurada. Vestiu-se com sua calça de moletom azul e camiseta de manga longa preta e se sentou para calçar o tênis.

Abri meu armário, vesti mais um casaco e organizei na valise de mão. Antienjôo, analgésico, roupas quentes, protetor solar e sandália. Prendi o lenço preto em volta do rosto e cabelo, pus óculos de sol e me virei, encontrando Edward sentado. Seu olhar era frustrado.

—Tenho que descer.— Informei ao por as luvas. —Vou pedir a Emmett que ponha o carro próximo à janela para você descer.

—Vai ser sempre assim? Eu não vou poder sair por esta porta com você mesmo que o sheik saiba de nós dois?— Questionou com desagrado.

Eu engoli em seco chateada por esta realidade.

—Eu já disse. Ele não confia em ninguém. Não podemos ser vistos por funcionários.— Expliquei desalentada e baixei o olhar.

—Ok. Pode descer e peça para Emmett me esperar.

Abri a porta e saí rumo às escadas. Encontrei Emmett e Rosalie deitados no sofá, sonolentos.

—Bom dia.— Emmett me cumprimentou, depois foi ao estacionamento buscar o carro. Sentei em silêncio e escrevi um bilhete para Victória avisando que iria passar o dia fora. Suspirei triste por ter chateado Edward. Deparei-me com Rosalie me estudando.

—Não desista de você, Bella.— Ela aconselhou enigmaticamente.

—Eu não desisti.— Contrapus armada.

—Não é o que os seus ombros caídos dizem. Para uma pessoa que passou a noite com alguém que gosta, você não está muito animada.— Segurou meus ombros e me forçou a levantá-los. —Ponha determinação nessa postura.— Sorriu. Eu me alinhei obediente e seguimos para o estacionamento. Emmett desceu do carro e abriu a porta para entrarmos. Edward estava sentado no canto oposto, os olhos distantes fixados na janela. Rosalie sentou-se no banco da frente e pôs os pés sobre o painel.

—Temos que passar na casa do Rilley antes. — Edward avisou. — Ele vai conosco.— Adicionou distraído. Olhei-o de canto, libertei-me dos lenços no rosto, aproximei-me dele e deitei cabeça em seu ombro.

—Vamos passar na casa do Edward primeiro porque ele vai buscar um casaco.— Instruí a Emmett. Edward finalmente e olhou-me.

—Eu não sinto frio, Bella.— Argumentou, desceu a mão por meu braço e enlaçou minha cintura. Aconcheguei meu nariz em seu pescoço e inspirei seu perfume.

—Mas está frio comigo.— Reclamei manhosa.

—Por culpa sua.— Acusou, mas inclinou e encostou levemente seus lábios nos meus.

—Desculpe.— Pedi. Ele sorriu rendido, pôs minhas duas pernas atravessadas sobre a dele e me abraçou forte.

—Só se você implorar de joelhos.— Impôs brincalhão em meu ouvido, novamente bem-humorado. Ele era a pessoa mais fácil de conviver e de perdoar que conheci.

Passamos em sua casa para que ele pegasse roupas e mochila, e Jasper apareceu na garagem com o semblante sonolento. Abri o vidro para conversarmos enquanto Edward voltava.

—Olá, Bells.

—Oi. Dormiu aqui?— Perguntei curiosa.

—Sim. Desci para buscar água quando ouvi o barulho do carro. Aonde vocês vão?

—Passar o dia nas terras altas do Rilley.

Ele olhou uns segundos para a casa, pensativo, depois observou o tempo fechado no céu.

—Tem como ir mais um casal? —Propôs animado.

—Não sei...— Ponderei incerta. Alice ainda estava brigada com Rose por ela namorar Emmett, e isso poderia gerar conflito. —Cadê Alice?

—Ainda está dormindo, mas eu posso ir mais tarde com ela. Só não quero passar mais um domingo sentado no sofá ou passeando no shopping.— Explicou contrariado.

—Acho que não tem nada você ir.— Eu supus olhando para Rose, que tinha a atenção sobre nós. Ela manteve-se indiferente. —Mas que desculpa você daria a ela?— Questionei, ciente que Alice desconhecia nossa ligação com Emmett.

—Eu diria que Rilley me convidou. Afinal, ele joga comigo. —Deu de ombros. — E que também chamou Edward, que chamou você e Rosalie. E Emmett foi de companhia para Rosalie. —Minimizou a importância.

—Então tudo certo. Vai se arrumar, depois liga para o Rilley para ele te ensinar o caminho.

Ele concordou e correu para casa. Edward entrou no carro com sua mochila. Emmett deu partida e seguimos para casa do Rilley.

—Jasper e Alice vão. —Avisei. — Será que tem problema?— Deitei o rosto sob o seu queixo um pouco sonolenta por ter acordado tão cedo.

—Lógico que não. É bom que esse clima entre Alice e Rosalie melhora.— Sorriu conspirador para Rose, que ateve-se ao silêncio. —Também quero que Alice passe um tempo de qualidade conosco para você mudar seu conceito sobre ela.— Beijou meu cabelo. Relaxei aconchegada ao seu ombro e fechei os olhos para recuperar o sono. Acordei com a claridade do sol em meu rosto, abri os olhos e estava deitada com a cabeça sobre a perna de Edward. Aproximei-me mais e dei selinhos preguiçosos em sua barriga por cima da camiseta.

—Agora sim, bom dia.— Espreguicei sorridente e abracei sua cintura.

—Bom dia para você também.— Acariciou meu cabelo. —Mas é melhor você não mexer com quem passou a noite em claro e agora está dormindo.— Gracejou sorridente.

Rolei os olhos, levantei a camiseta e plantei beijinhos brincalhões em sua barriga.

—Estamos chegando?— Enfiei a mão sob a camiseta e fiz círculos em seu abdômen com o indicador.

—Uns dez minutos.— Ajustou-se no banco, incomodado. —Argh, Bella, por que você mexeu? Ele acorda e fica olhando para os lados igual um tonto.— Resmungou falsamente irritado e se moveu de novo, desconfortável. Eu sorri e baixei sua camiseta.

—Deixa o _bichin_ acordado. — Fiz charme enquanto alongava minhas pernas.

—Pra quê? Só pra ficar enchendo o saco?— Reclamou.

Eu sentei e mordi os lábios, o olhar insinuante.

—De repente eu dê alguma atenção a ele.— Pisquei. Ele entrecerrou os olhos, depois sorriu malicioso.

—Eu vou cobrar.— Prometeu e passeou o polegar em meu lábio inferior, ignorando Rilley ao lado.

Sorrimos cúmplices, encostei-me ao seu peito e conversamos. A beleza dos vales escoceses foi um dos assuntos, o clima que já tinha mudado um pouco de um país para o outro, a quantidades de plantações de cevada na estrada.

—Já veio aqui, Bella?— Rosalie perguntou quando descíamos do carro ao chegarmos à fazenda.

—Sim. Tem uns três a quatro meses, _né_, Edward?— Perguntei incerta. Seguimos de mãos dadas o caminho de pedras que levaria ao casarão.

—Sim. Foi um dia marcante. Eu estava bem pirado por sua causa.—Lembrou. —Rosalie, como você descobriu que elas eram a mesma pessoa e quando foi?— Aproveitou que Rilley adiantou-se para perguntar.

—No dia que o James a atacou no 14º.— Ela explicou. —Naquele dia eu vi no pé dela a sandália Gucci exclusiva que ela tinha usado no dia em que eu a mostrei para você na casa de festas, você lembra?

Ele assentiu e olhou em minha direção.

—Argh, nem acredito que deixei passar essa também. Até que nessa hora eu queria ser um boiola ligado a moda.— Censurou-se desgostoso. —Com mais essa dica, se eu prestasse atenção teria notado rápido.

Entramos pela lateral do casarão e seguimos direto para sala de jantar. Meus olhos cresceram ávidos diante do banquete. Queijos, bolos, pães de queijo, compotas de doces, carnes fritas, sucos, cremes e pães; diversidades que me fizeram inconscientemente salivar.

N/A: _Na Escócia as pessoas têm costume de comer carne pela manhã, assim como alguns de nós gostamos de comer ovos e presunto no café da manhã_.

Sentei-me à mesa antes de qualquer pessoa, fixei-me num creme de milho e estendi a mão para alcançá-lo. Parei ao advertir pares de olhos fixados em mim.

—Oi, Bree.— Sorri amarelo, levantei e caminhei até ela para cumprimentá-la.

—Oi, Bella. Sumiu daqui.— Abraçou-me receptiva.

—Pois é.— Eu quase perguntei por que todos me olhavam. Edward adiantou-se e apresentou Rosalie e Emmett a Bree, ocultando o fato dele ser meu segurança.

—Prazer, Rosalie. Prazer, Emmett.— Bree sorriu educada, Rilley pegou em sua mão e nos convidou a sentarmos à mesa.

Ainda embaraçada pela garfe que cometi anteriormente, passei os próximos minutos comendo devagar, sem erguer os olhos em direção a Edward que conversava calorosamente com o amigo e com Emmett sobre jogos, jogadores, assédios da imprensa, assédio de fãs.

—Eu acho que o futebol do Liverpool é o melhor.— Rosalie puxou assunto comigo e com Bree. Olhei-a desentendida com seu olhar conspirador. Ela continuou. —O Real Madrid só tem uns homens bonitos e pronto.— Piscou zombeteira. Sorri compreensiva ao notar que ela cometia a heresia de desviar o culto ao futebol para brincar com o ego do Edward.

—Ah, não sei se lá tem tanto homem bonito assim, não.— Eu retruquei desdenhosa enquanto comia torrada com creme de milho, notando que a conversa dos meninos diminuiu o tom e ganhamos a atenção deles.

Rosalie rebateu. —Ah, vai me dizer que o Alec não é bonito, o Garret, o Cristiano.— Ela provocou. Eu li um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

—Não fazem o meu tipo.— Torci os lábios indiferente. —Uma amiga portuguesa disse que o Cristiano Ronaldo é só jogo de câmeras. Ela disse que ele é baixinho e cheio de espinhas no rosto.

—Eu acho o Garret bonito. Mas ele também não faz o meu tipo.— Bree comentou. Eu pensei sobre isso e resolvi entrar de cabeça na brincadeira, já que os meninos pararam de conversar e olhavam para nós.

—Hmmm, sinceramente a beleza deles não é atrativa para mim, mas tem um novato lá que é até ajeitadinho.— Sorri disfarçadamente para Rose. Ela mordeu o lábio para não rir. Em minha visão periférica eu podia sentir o olhar curioso de Edward. —É um britânico que era do Manchester. O Paul.— Sequestrei mais torradas. —Acho que ele sim, mesmo sendo novinho, é muito bonito.

As duas concordaram. Por segundos, eu me senti perversa por provocar o ciúme de Edward, mas ao lembrar que ele nunca me falou sobre a garota das capas das revistas, nem o que conversou com Heidi, me senti mais confiante. Era bom que ele soubesse que eu não tinha olhos só para ele – pelo menos na teoria.

—Hum-hum.— Edward limpou a garganta. Eu olhei-o. —Que negócio é esse de falar de outros machos na mesa dos namorados de vocês?— Inquiriu aborrecido. Emmett e Rilley sorriram.

—Não estamos falando de outros machos. Falávamos de futebol. Igual vocês.— Rosalie defendeu com um sorriso provocador, enquanto colocava pão com geléia na boca de Emmett em sua frente.

—E dizer que eles são bonitos tem alguma coisa a ver com futebol?— Edward espetou sem humor.

—Ai, Edward, as revistas de esportes costumam destacar que você é o jogador mais bonito do mundo. O que isso tem a ver com futebol? Nada. No entanto, sai em artigos sobre futebol. Portanto, falar sobre homens bonitos é falar de futebol.— Rosalie atentou novamente.

—Não discutam por isso.— Eu intervim divertida e cortei um pedaço de bolo de cenoura, enchendo-o com requeijão. —Esses caras são outra realidade, outro mundo. Não interessam a nenhuma de nós. Foi só um comentário.

—Eles não são outro mundo, Bella.— Edward rebateu obstinado. —São gente como qualquer um aqui.

—_Tá_, tudo bem.— Cortei ao ver a dimensão do problema.—Rilley, que tal mostrar o esquema de produção ao Emmett e Rosalie?— Propus diplomática.

—Vamos esperar o Hale chegar para dar uma viagem só. —Rilley ponderou. Concordamos e passamos mais um tempo na mesa. Nove horas, Edward levou-me para varanda, onde deitamos na rede de junco acolchoada rodeada de almofadas.

—Por que aquilo na mesa?— Eu perguntei neutra.

—Ainda pergunta? —Rebateu ofendido. — Vocês nos desrespeitaram falando de outros homens!

—Ai, Edward, estávamos brincando.— Ralhei carinhosa e acariciei o seu peito aduladora. —A Rosalie só queria te provocar. Ela te conhece. Sabia que você iria apelar.

—É, mas você falou algo que sabe que eu não gostei.— Continuou aborrecido.

—O quê?

—Quando você diviniza jogadores dizendo que eles 'são de outro mundo', você me magoa. Voltamos ao mesmo ciclo vicioso da semana passada, quando eu disse que sou gente, carne e osso, e que tenho sentimentos. Você fala como se jogadores famosos não pertencessem ao mundo real de pessoas que amam.

—Eu não quis dizer isso, juro.— Me defendi sincera e olhei distraída para a entrada da propriedade. O Audi do Jasper descia em alta velocidade.

—Eu já conheço você. —Edward voltou a dizer. — Você quis dizer que eles nunca teriam olhos para você, mas é aí que você se engana. Somos gente normal, Bella. Eles, assim como eu. E eu duvido muito que se qualquer uma de vocês desse sopa perto deles, eles não atacariam.— Resmungou carrancudo.

Ergui o tronco e encarei-o desacreditada.

—Ciúme disso agora?— Pressionei cética.

—Não.— Rebateu e desviou o olhar. —Essas divisões que você faz me afetam muito mais que ciúme.— Ressaltou incisivo. Jazz estacionou próximo. Planejei palavras para me explicar e abrandá-lo, mas antes que eu montasse argumentos, Alice desceu e caminhou entusiasmada em nossa direção.

—Hei, Bella!— Ela chamou-me animada. Eu desci da rede para recebê-la.

—Oi, Alice.— Cumprimentei-a educada, à distância. Ela invadiu meu espaço pessoal e beijou meu rosto entusiasmada. —Edward, vamos acompanhá-los à mesa.— Propus, sentindo-me na obrigação de cumprir com as boas maneiras. Edward balançou a cabeça em negativa.

—Os dois se viram. Eles não precisam de sala.— Rejeitou sério. Alice pegou minha mão.

—Vamos, Bella. Ele quer te monopolizar só porque passa a semana fora. Mas você é minha cunhadinha, e eu também quero ficar perto de você.— Forçou e praticamente me arrastou para longe dele. Eu ainda tinha reservas com Alice. Lembrar o quanto ela era hostil quando eu usava o disfarce de muçulmana deixava-me na defensiva. Sentei-me à mesa com ela e Jazz e voltei a beliscar os doces de compotas. Rilley nos acompanhou com Bree.

—Vamos conhecer a propriedade?— Rilley propôs animado após lancharem. Olhei distraída para varanda e Edward me chamou com o dedo.

—Só um minuto, gente.— Avisei e segui em direção a Edward. Parei em pé ao seu lado na rede, ele me puxou e tombou-me, aprisionando-me na rede com uma perna grossa.

—Você não tem direito a nenhum minuto mais longe de mim.— Sentenciou sério e me abraçou possessivo. —Se você não sabe, você é minha. Não é para sair de perto de mim nem para ir ao banheiro, entendeu?— Exigiu com beijos persuasivos no meu rosto.

—Sim, senhor.— Concordei teatralmente submissa. —Então vamos caminhar um pouco?— Propus e escapei pela ponta da rede.

—Que tal nós só olharmos eles daqui?— Pediu manhoso e tentou me puxar de volta pela mão.

—Não, Edward. Quero ir comer uva na estufa. —Contestei persuasiva. —Você não é atleta? Devia ter mais disposição. — Brinquei e me rendi, deitando novamente em seu peito.

—Sim, mas minha rotina na semana já é bem cansativa. Seria muito bom se eu pudesse somente descansar nos fins de semana. —Propôs persuasivo.

—Aí eu atrofio e incho se acompanhar seu ritmo.

—Se continuar comendo como está, sim.— Ele zombou e beliscou minha lateral da cintura.

—Você acha que eu comi muito?— Franzi o cenho preocupada e toquei alarmada minha barriga.

—Não. Só pareceu uma leoa faminta prestes a atacar à presa quando viu a comida.— Beliscou-me de novo. Eu me contorci e dei um leve tapinha em seu braço.

—Eu estava com fome.— Justifiquei-me sem jeito e fiz uma nota mental de me controlar. Comidas diferentes me atraíam, só tinha essa justificativa.

Ele ficou em pé, puxou-me pela mão, depois me abraçou, compreensivo.

—Não precisa fazer essa cara de arrependida. —Adulou-me. — Depois da nossa noite, você realmente merecia um reforçado café.— Piscou divertido. —Só proteína não alimenta. —Adicionou malicioso. Eu ri tocada por seu humor e caminhamos abraçados até onde estavam os outros.

Antes de sermos conduzidos por Rilley pelas plantações, passamos pelas estufas, onde peguei uns cachos de uvas, e seguimos para o galpão de produção artesanal e estoque de uísques na família de Rilley há mais de cem anos. Ele mostrou destiladores artesanais com segredos passados de geração a geração e, enquanto explicava todo o processo, segurava a mão de Bree naturalmente. Eu me perguntei como uma simples camponesa conseguiu sua atenção por mais de três meses. Olhei de canto para Edward e perguntei-me também como uma pessoa simples como eu tinha atenção de alguém como Edward. Não podia entender.

Suspirei, explorei compulsivamente sua beleza e envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Os outros seguiram em frente.

—O que foi?— Questionou desconfiado. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e encostei meus lábios nos seus. A princípio ele correspondeu com selinhos. Depois apertou os dedos em minhas costelas, abriu meus lábios com sua língua e gemeu uma aprovação em minha boca quando acariciei sua língua e colei meu quadril ao dele. Sorri e o afastei.

—Só queria matar saudade.— Justifiquei manhosa, dei mais uns selinhos e voltamos a estufa de frutas.

—Pode fazer isso toda hora porque eu adorei.— Apoiou sorridente.

Peguei novamente um cacho de uva e pus algumas na boca. Ele sorriu de um jeito estranho e comeu comigo.

—Quando você faz aniversário?— Questionou e jogou uma uva para cima para que eu alcançasse. Abri a boca como um bichinho adestrado. A uva caiu no chão.

—Em setembro, eu já disse. — Respondi sorridente. Ele jogou outra uva, e novamente ela caiu ao chão. —Você está desperdiçando.— Acusei, trouxe sua mão até minha boca e a mordi junto a uva, soltando rosnadinhos brincalhões. Ele olhou-me com olhos quentes. Prendi o ar em antecipação. Ele colocou mais uma uva em minha boca, inclinou e invadiu meus lábios, sua língua disputando espaço com a uva num beijo cheio de ferocidade.

—Quê isso?— Ofeguei por ar.

—Está me excitando essa sua boca nervosa.— Aclarou, empurrou-me contra uma árvore e entrou com a mão na minha blusa para afagar meu seio, a boca de volta numa demanda exigente e quente. O sabor da uva misturou-se em nossa boca, doce.

—Edward.— Afastei-me do amasso quando ele já movia descaradamente a pélvis na minha. —Eles devem estar nos esperando. —Lembrei.

—Ah, eles que nos deixem em paz!— Resmungou e continuou lambendo meus lábios, a mão possessiva amassando meus seios.

—Ninguém nunca te ensinou viver em bando, não, rei da selva?— Brinquei e segurei sua mão boba e insistente. Ele suspirou e beijou uma última vez minha boca.

—Tudo bem, então vamos conversar para ver se o rei da selva se acalma.— Condicionou e olhou cínico o vulto escandaloso na calça. Sorri um riso feminino de satisfação.

—O quê quer saber?

—Que dia de setembro você faz aniversário?— Voltou a perguntar.

Caminhamos a trilha de mãos dadas.

—Dia 13.

—Doze. —Registrou e parou, compenetrado. —Gatinha... — Olhou-me com olhos alarmados. —...Falando em treze de setembro, não quero que você vá a Universidade dia 11.

—Por que não?

—Porque ano passado houve homenagens aos mortos e protestos na Universidade por causa de 11 de setembro nos EUA.— Ele esclareceu preocupado. —Eles se dizem a favor da paz, mas maioria são um bando de arruaceiros. Queimam alcorões, bandeiras árabes.— Lembrou aborrecido. —Eu não quero que você vá.

—Mas vai dar em uma segunda. Você vai estar lá para me proteger. Não vai acontecer nada.— Bajulei-o tentando despreocupá-lo. —Agora vamos, leãozinho, porque quando você está com essa carinha parece mais um filhote desmamado.— Apertei sua bochecha grata pelo seu cuidado. Ele sorriu malicioso e olhou meu seio concentrado. Antes que ele comentasse algo pervertido, soltei sua mão e corri para alcançar o grupo. Ele veio logo atrás sem fazer o mínimo esforço enquanto eu me esforcei ao máximo com a corrida de 400 metros.

Eles estavam na área de produção mais moderna repleta de destiladores e tonéis. Encostei-me a um tonel ainda arfando pela corrida, Edward encostou-se ao meu lado para ouvir novamente Rilley explicar o processo.

—O uísque é feito de malte e cevada. Aqui na Escócia, tudo se comemora com uísque...— Rilley abriu o tonel, encheu alguns pequenos copos com reverência e os distribuiu entre nós. Edward pegou nossos copos, colocou-os em um balcão e acariciou meu queixo. Eu sorri e beijei a palma de sua mão. Ele aproximou-se mais, como se fosse movido por uma força gravitacional, e encostou o nariz em meu rosto, inalando de olhos fechados como se não pudesse ficar um segundo longe de mim. Suspirei feliz, olhei para o lado e encontrei os olhos de Jazz e Alice fixados em nós. Jasper desconfiado. Alice como se apreciasse nós dois juntos. Desviei o olhar envergonhada.

Rilley continuou didaticamente.

—...Fossem nascimentos dos bebês, casamentos e, principalmente, celebração a hóspedes desde muitas gerações. Um brinde aos meus hóspedes e amigos. Obrigado por vir às terras do clã Walker.— Ele levantou seu copo para um brinde. O acompanhamos.

—Não beba muito porque você tem um adversário fodão para enfrentar lá embaixo.— Edward arreliou Rilley, apontando para o campo de futebol próximo a casa.

—É para energizar.— Rilley tomou de uma vez a dose.

Edward inclinou e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido. —Joga comigo que te dou dezenas de gols.— Propôs malicioso.

—Espero que sim. Se você não fizer, eu mudo de parceiro.— Provoquei, ele olhou-me com olhos entrecerrados uns segundos e balançou a cabeça. Eu ri. Seu ciúme era uma graça. Eu peguei o copo de uísque e bebi de uma vez. Foi instantâneo. Como se tivesse recebido um golpe no estômago, ofeguei, tossi e corri para um banheiro na área externa. Deixei tudo que comi no sanitário.

—O que foi, Bella?— Edward questionou alarmado ao me encontrar. Eu lavei o rosto e boca na pia e travei o maxilar para conter o novo enjoo.

—Acho que eu estou muito cheia.— Gemi. Edward passou o papel toalha em meu rosto prestativo. Eu respirei devagar até que meu estômago acalmasse.

—Vamos voltar. — Pedi. —Quero jogar.

—Você está bem? —Questionou e olhou minha barriga de um jeito estranho.

—Sim. —Garanti. Ele pôs o braço sobre meu ombro e descemos rumo ao casarão. Eu sabia que teria que tomar muito cuidado durante a partida. Teria que evitar tombos, colisões, portanto o certo era jogar na equipe dele. Minha maior ameaça de colisões seria com ele, caso fôssemos de times contrários e ele ficasse ciumento.

Pegamos nossas bolsas no carro e fomos a um quarto para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa por uma mais leve. Passava das onze e, embora o tempo não estivesse frio como em Liverpool, o sol estava tímido. Vesti uma babylook branca e uma bermuda ciclista. Edward me observou sentado no sofá.

—Não vai trocar de roupa, não?— Perguntei apontando para sua calça de moletom.

—Não. Estou a fim de tirar a sua.

—Nossa, pra que essa agressividade?— Dramatizei e sentei de lado em seu colo.

—Quero te levar para o banheiro e exorcizar uma fantasia que tenho com você e esses mármores desde a última vez que estivemos aqui.— Esclareceu sério.

—Podemos fazer isso mais tarde quando estivermos sujos e suados. —Negociei fingindo neutralidade. — Não somos adolescentes irresponsáveis para deixar sua família lá embaixo enquanto fingimos tomar banho.— Apontei.

—Tudo bem.— Concordou tranquilo, ergueu-me no colo e desceu as escadas como se eu não pesasse nada. Eu deitei em seu peito e aproveitei o momento. Não seria para sempre que teria seus mimos.

Edward segurou possessivamente minha mão e nomeou as equipes de futebol sem dar a mínima opção de que eu fosse a outro time. Jazz e Alice ficaram no mesmo time que ele contra Rilley, Bree, Rosalie e Emmett. Iniciado o jogo, ainda que Edward e Jazz fossem profissionais, Emmett atuava tão bem que não houve desequilíbrio para um jogo amador. Edward como adversário de Rilley exibia uma competitividade nata. Certos instantes esqueciam-se do restante e provocavam-se mutuamente.

—Vamos, bichona. Você sabe fazer melhor.— Rilley zombou e tentou tirar a bola do pé de Edward. Edward fez um chapeuzinho e perdeu o domínio. Rosalie pegou a sobra e chutou a canela de Rilley. A bola escapou e parou no meu pé. Toquei para Alice, ela levou-a a frente. Edward e Jazz nos deram cobertura. De um jeito tácito, ficou subentendido que homens não atacariam enquanto a bola estivesse nos pés das mulheres.

—Vamos sentar que é jogo de comadres.— Emmett debochou e cruzou os braços.

—O quê que é, terrorista? —Alice espetou hostil. — Não dirija a palavra a mim.— Parou a bola no pé num claro antagonismo. Rose atacou e tomou a boca.

—Se não calar a boca, vai voltar no rastro em que veio!— Rosalie ameaçou. O clima pesou.

—O Rilley convidou meu namorado.— Alice ergueu o queixo em postura ofensiva. —Se eu soubesse que a escória viria, teria ficado em casa.

Todos congelaram perplexos com a discussão descabida. Elas se encaravam como adversários no ringue.

—Hei, meninas, parem com isso. Vocês são praticamente irmãs.— Eu intervim pacificadora, contrariada por saber que parte daquela briga era minha culpa. Alice nunca chamaria Emmett de terrorista se ele não fosse meu segurança na faculdade.

—Eu não sou nada dela!— Alice enfatizou com desdém. —Alguém que abandona a própria casa por causa de um homem que mal conhece não merece minha consideração. — Sentenciou com mordacidade.

—Se for assim, você também não conhece Jasper e praticamente moram juntos.— Rosalie retrucou alterada. O clima ficou mais tenso com as acusações. Jazz olhou preocupado para Emmett, como se pedisse sua intervenção antes que tudo piorasse. Tive uma ideia e a executei. Chutei a bola que estava no pé de Rosalie e corri.

—Você roubou!— Rosalie acusou, mas correu atrás de mim seguida por Alice e Bree. Notei Edward correr pelo canto, ele pediu a bola e chutei. Ele sorriu divertido, fez umas embaixadinhas na coxa, mirou o pequeno gol e chutou.

Feito o gol, ele correu em minha direção, ergueu-me em seu colo, beijou o meu rosto várias vezes e deu murros no ar. Rodeei seu pescoço com os braços, ofereci meus lábios para ele, e ele me beijou como se aquele gol fosse uma grande conquista. Sorri deliciada, curti o beijo, depois olhei para os lados e todos os pares de olhos olhavam-nos incrédulos e acusadores.

—O que foi?— Edward perguntou ao me descer.

—Um casal de ladrões, fominhas e exibidos.— Rilley ressaltou revoltado.

—Eu é que não vou perder meu tempo com briguinha de família.— Edward comentou desgostoso. —Vocês ao invés de aproveitar, ficam com essas picuinhas, que saco! Vá estragar o passeio de outro! —Agitou as mãos. — Alice, você devia se comportar como mais velha por aqui e parar de implicar com tudo.— Salientou sério. —Devia entender que Rosalie é feliz com Emmett.— Somou. Alice pôs a mão na cintura pronta para retrucar, mas ele interrompeu. —Ninguém te censurou ou criticou por você namorar o Hale, um garoto perto de você. Se não quer crítica, pare de criticar as pessoas e cresça um pouco.

—Edward, pare de me expor.— Alice pediu e olhou para os lados, constrangida.

—Você expôs Rosalie primeiro. —Enfatizou. —E Rilley é meu irmão. Ele conhece a pecinha que é você. Estamos em casa para lavar a roupa suja.

Desviei o olhar dos dois e ri disfarçadamente, orgulhosa de Edward. Ele sempre agiu indiferente ao problema entre as meninas, nunca se intrometeu ou quis comentar. Ficou claro que ele mudou até nisso e comportava-se como homem da família.

—Peça desculpa a Rosalie. —Exigiu, tratando-a como a uma criança birrenta. —Se fizer isso, nós voltamos a jogar e passamos o resto do dia juntos. Caso contrário, sua presença é dispensável aqui e é bem melhor que você se enterre no seu mundinho fechado com seu namorado, já que não sabe viver em comunidade.— Sentenciou decidido.

Alice resmungou uns instantes e olhou indignada para Jasper, cobrando apoio. Ele deu de ombros, deixando que ela se virasse com seus problemas, mostrando também não concordar com suas birras. Ela ergueu o queixo teimosa.

—Jazz, vamos embora.— Declarou e deu as costas.

—Não, Alice. Eu ainda quero me divertir um pouco. —Jasper negou. —O Rilley vem me falando do almoço daqui há dias. — Comentou sem ceder. Ela olhou para todos irritada, procurando apoio. Caminhou até mim e segurou minha mão.

—Vamos ali, Bella.— Ela me puxou. Edward me segurou mais forte, não permitindo que eu fosse.

Eu dividi o olhar de um ao outro indecisa. Alice não tinha culpa de ser assim. Sua atitude era resultado do preconceito da humanidade. Suspirei compadecida e olhei suplicante para Edward.

—Deixa eu conversar com ela um pouquinho.— Pedi persuasiva. Ele torceu os lábios contrariado e soltou-me.

Segui Alice até o casarão e sentamos num banco de madeira.

—Bella, você tem irmãos?— Ela perguntou magoada.

—N-não.— Balbuciei incerta do que responder.

—Sabe, Bella, antes a Rosalie costumava ser minha amiga, mesmo que ela fosse mais ligada a Edward. Só que depois que ela se envolveu com esse cara, me abandonou. Eu fui a última a saber sobre os dois. Isso me magoou muito.

—Eu sei.

—Eu só queria que minha família voltasse ao normal.— Reclamou. —A minha sorte é ter o Jazz.

—Você devia expor o que você pensa, perdoá-la. Não deixe as coisas ficar assim.

Ela assentiu, olhou para os outros sentados sob uma árvore e segurou minha mão.

—Obrigada, Bella. Eu estou feliz por ter você em minha família. E, embora eu não queira aceitar, noto que Rosalie está mais feliz com esse cara que quando namorava o James, assim como Edward com você. Ele também está muito apaixonado. Você já percebeu?

Sorri desajeitada pelo rumo da conversa.

—Acho que sim.— Concordei envergonhada.

—Meu irmão está mais homem depois que te conheceu. Está mais independente e resolvido.

—Percebi.

—Agora faz um favor para mim. —Pediu. —Pede para Rosalie me encontrar no quarto de hóspedes que eu estou. Vamos resolver logo isso.

Concordei e caminhei para sombra que o grupo ocupava. Avisei Rosalie sobre Alice, sentei e deitei a cabeça na coxa de Edward. Ele deu boas-vindas acariciando meu cabelo.

—Convenceu Alice a conversar com Rosalie?— Questionou com um cochicho.

—Não fui eu. Ela já queria conversar, só precisava de coragem.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. Era tão surreal tê-lo. Difícil acreditar que eu estava em seus braços e que provavelmente ele me amasse. A conversa, de novo sobre futebol, rendeu entre os fanáticos. Mesmo sendo de times diferentes atualmente, conversavam sem diferenças. Jasper parecia mais aberto com Edward. Depois que expus a ele a insistência de Edward para que voltássemos e sua atenção e carinho, ele ficou menos desconfiado.

Uma hora da tarde, a funcionária da casa nos avisou que o almoço seria servido em vinte minutos, tempo propício a tomarmos banho e trocar de roupa. Sem perda de tempo, nos dirigimos ao casarão para um rápido banho. Eu vesti uma saia de pregas branca, meia de lã 3/4 roxa e blusa de lã roxa, combinadas.

—Você mentiu para mim. —Edward acusou baixinho ao chegarmos ao térreo.

—O quê?— Fingi desentendimento e seguimos para a sala de jantar.

—Você disse que iria me compensar por aquele dia, mas tomou um banho tão rápido que nem deu tempo de eu entrar.— Resmungou dramático.

—Podemos vir aqui sempre que você quiser, Edward. Não vai faltar oportunidade de usarmos aquelas paredes.— Pisquei maliciosa, explorando essa nova faceta feminina que adquiri ao seu lado. Sentamo-nos à mesa, o almoço foi servido, em seguida Rosalie e Alice juntaram-se a nós.

Rilley passou um longo tempo falando sobre a história de sua família, o que distraiu do clima tenso gerado anteriormente por causa de Rosalie e Alice. Edward parecia satisfeito. Assim como eu, ele devia enxergar esperança ao ver a união e paz. Tudo fluía tão naturalmente que por um instante parecia não haver segredos, omissões, medo do futuro.

O que Alice faria quando descobrisse que eu era a muçulmana que ela hostilizava?

Edward ofereceu-me solícito carne de carneiro no seu garfo.

—Que bom que está adepta a comidas nutritivas, ao contrário daqueles cookies que você come na Universidade.— Aprovou carinhoso.

—Ultimamente eu como de tudo.— Comentei enquanto degustava a macia carne.

—Percebi isso.— Concordou e cortou um pedaço para si. —Queria poder mimar você te alimentando a semana toda. — Idealizou sonhador. Eu sorri apaixonada. O almoço em seu prato se dividiu entre nós dois. O momento foi íntimo e romântico, como se existisse só nós dois na sala. Ele agia com uma leveza e espontaneidade que fazia relacionamento decorrer fácil.

—Então, Edward, este é seu último semestre. — Rilley comentou.

—Graças a Deus. —Respondeu exagerado.

—Animado com o título de Engenheiro Nuclear?— Rilley sorriu zombador. Conhecia Edward.

—Você sabe quais são os únicos títulos que me animam, _né_? Liga de Campeões da UEFA, Campeonato Europeu, Copa do Mundo.— Enumerou.

—E você, Emmett, estuda?— Rilley inseriu Emmett na conversa.

—Sim. Formei em Segurança Pública e faço especialização _stricto sensu_ na área.

—Sabia, Rilley, que ele é segurança de uma muçulmana?— Alice comentou com arzinho provocador. Obviamente não aprendeu a lição.

—Ah, é? Qual muçulmana?— Rilley perguntou interessado.

—A noiva daquele sheik londrino que mudou ano passado para Liverpool.

Edward parou o garfo no ar tenso com o rumo do assunto. Eu engoli em seco com todas minhas antenas autoprotetoras operando em alerta. Rilley olhou questionador a Jazz. Ele sabia que o sheik era pai do Jazz, também ouviu falar do meu suposto noivado com o pai dele, consequentemente, associaria a muçulmana a que Alice se referiu a mim. O silêncio estendeu-se na mesa. A percepção do fato pareceu alcançá-lo, e ele assentiu compreensivo.

—Interessante você fazer mestrado e ser segurança, Emmett.— Rilley voltou-se para Emmett. De certo, percebeu que Alice era alheia a tudo que escondíamos e evitávamos falar.

—Eu gosto de trabalhar na área. Tem a questão da confiança, proteção, amizade que conquistamos. A sensação de dever cumprido.— Emmett comentou amistoso.

—Falando em muçulmanos, vocês viram aquelas reportagens sobre como os terroristas agem ultimamente?— Rilley perguntou.

—Que reportagem?— Edward questionou interessado. Eu premeditei o que Rilley comentaria e estremeci tensa. Falar sobre _eles_ mexia com meus nervos.

—Que os terroristas interceptam crianças com QI avançado, observam-nas desde cedo e quando chegam à fase adulta, negociam ou chantageiam suas famílias para recrutar essas crianças a fim de cumprir planos terroristas.

—Mas isso não é algo atribuído somente a muçulmanos, Rilley.— Emmett alertou neutro. —Na China e Sérvia já se ouve falar disso há tempos. —Ressaltou. Eu agradeci com um olhar pela sua distração.

—O problema é que quando se pensa em terroristas, todos pensam que são muçulmanos. —Edward defendeu.

—É, eu ouvi dizer que o tráfico também faz isso.— Emmett comentou novamente. —Eles têm uma espécie de olheiro para captar jovens inteligentes de periferias, então lhes oferece dinheiro, bancam os estudos e, quando esses jovens garotos se formam em advogados e juízes ou mesmo policiais, o crime organizado fica blindado contra a justiça.

Soltei o ar e relaxei. O assunto enfim foi contornado. Senti a mão de Edward sobre a minha confortadora, como se tivesse lido minha tensão.

—Vocês podem até pensar que é ficção, mas eu que trab...— Emmett interrompeu-se antes de terminar a frase. —Que estudo a área, sei que é fato. Assim como o Governo, o tráfico e o terrorismo também têm sua parte pensante, por isso são chamados organização criminosa.

—Bem, se formos pensar e desconfiar de quem está perto de nós, quem pode ser agente da polícia, quem é infiltrado e quem é terrorista, ficamos neuróticos. —Rilley discursou. — Eu prefiro ignorar a ameaça, senão, não andamos mais, por exemplo, no _London Underground,_ depois do ataque terrorista de 2005. Sempre pensaremos que tem uma bomba nos trens.

Alguns concordaram, outros adicionaram comentários. Eu assisti a discussão como se estivesse à milhas. Edward se inclinou e encostou a boca em meu ouvido.

—Por que está branca como papel?— Sibilou. —Se for por causa de Alice, não se preocupe. Ela não vai descobrir quem é você. —Tranquilizou-me e pôs uma batata frita em minha boca. Suspirei. Perto dele eu podia viver a fantasia de que estava segura e de que tudo poderia ficar bem, como se não existisse um escuro mundo paralelo. Ele me fazia enxergar as cores da vida, a paz.

—Você me conhece.— Disse baixinho.

—Às vezes. Quando você é você.

Após o almoço, os casais se dispersaram. Eu e Edward monopolizamos a rede acolchoada no canto da varanda e deitamos enquanto eles se dividiam entre passear, sentar sob a sombra da árvore e ver TV.

—Eu vim aqui esses dias e tive altas fantasias nessa rede. — Edward comentou malicioso e apalpou minha coxa sob a saia, na parte descoberta da meia. —Você quer que eu verbalize minha fantasia?— Beijou meu pescoço persuasivo. Um arrepio desceu por minhas costas.

—Estou curiosa.— Incentivei-o e fechei os olhos. Ele beijou minha orelha, migrou a mão entre minhas pernas e esfregou minha calcinha.

—Imaginei traçar você nesta posição, de olhos nesta paisagem de plantações.— Pressionou minha virilha, automaticamente me empinei para trás, registrando seu membro animado às minhas costas. —Dá pra mim aqui, vai?— Pediu com um sorriso manhoso em meu ouvido e enfiou a outra mão dentro da minha blusa.

—Edward, _tá_ todo mundo perto.— Repreendi falsamente, contorcendo-me com cócegas quando ele agarrou meu seio.

—Ah, só _umazinha_ rapidinha. Ninguém vai ver.— Implorou matreiro e roçou persuasivo sua ereção em minha nádega.

—A gente faz isso à noite.— Tentei dissuadi-lo ternamente, levei a mão atrás e o acariciei na densidade por cima do moletom.

—Ah, eu quero agora e à noite. —Exigiu e gemeu uma aprovação. — Por favor, _dá_ pra mim. —Rogou humilde.

Antes que eu argumentasse uma negativa, ele virou meu rosto e calou minha boca com um beijo. Mudei o corpo ficando frente a ele e correspondi ávida. _Meu pecado gostoso, esse homem. _Minha mão continuou o trabalho de acariciá-lo, agora mais ousada e por dentro da calça. Ele gemeu um lamento rouco e empurrou o quadril a frente.

—Dá pra mim. Vai ser gostosinho.— Pediu de novo e apertou o bico do meu seio.

—Como? Eles vão ver.— Sussurrei quase vencida.

—É só fingir que vamos dormir.—Combinou conspirador. —De conchinha, vai. — Ele me ajudou a ficar de lado, com as costas no seu peito, e desceu minha calcinha cautelosamente. — Aí você abre a perninha e arrebita a bundinha. — Instruiu com um gracejo e pôs vagarosamente minha perna sobre a dele, disfarçando os movimentos silenciosos. Vê-lo insistir e agir como um menininho me instigou a querer fazer o que ele quisesse.

Sua boca mordiscou a divisa entre pescoço e ombro. Seu dedo insinuou-se na minha entrada, sondando e espalhando fluídos. Senti um movimento sutil dele baixando a calça. Empinei-me oferecida e estremeci quando num movimento vigoroso registrei a deliciosa penetração. Estremeci e fechei os olhos. Ele nos protegeu com duas almofadas.

—Quietinha, Bella.— Alertou e rodeou minha cintura, puxando meu quadril contra ele. — Nossa, como estou com sono. —Riu cínico em meu ouvido, deslizando na umidade até o mais profundo. Um novo arrepio me percorreu. A adrenalina da exposição me excitava e alarmava. A sensação feroz de prazer se construía rápido em meu interior. O desejo sobressaia a vergonha e temor em ser flagrada. —Está bom, gatinha? —Enfiou a língua em minha orelha de um jeito pervertido e atordoante. Travei o maxilar para não gemer.

—Sim.— Assenti impotente e me movi circularmente, massageando-o em meu interior. Ele grunhiu uma reclamação e mordeu meu ombro.

—Não rebole, gatinha. A rede está balançando.— Ralhou zombeteiro e forçou tudo. Eu rolei os olhos na órbita de prazer. —Só relaxa e abuse de seu gostosão aqui.— Ele desceu a mão e entrou sob a saia, pressionando e esfregando meu ponto de prazer. Minha reação natural e inconsciente foi mover-me em sua mão, tragando-o mais para dentro de mim. Meu corpo vibrou ganancioso pelo alivio. Em movimentos muito lentos, calculados, ele me ocupava. Por um momento esqueci o mundo. Minhas coxas começaram a tremer anunciando um clímax. Uma nuvem densa de prazer coloriu minha visão. Minha respiração acelerou e meu coração pulsou desordenadamente.

—Ei, não pode... —Chamou-me a luz ao perceber-me ir. — Estamos só brincando.— Cerrou os movimentos com a voz carregada de desejo, mas seus dedos ainda brincava em meu centro nervoso.

Movi minha mão para trás e acariciei seu cabelo.

—Eu quero.— Pedi.

Ele rugiu, virou meu rosto para que pudesse me ler e preencheu fundo. Eu fechei os olhos consumida, com expressão de entrega, e senti sua língua lambendo meus lábios. Não teve como retardar o irresistível orgasmo que se formava.

—Por favor.— Choraminguei e meneei devagar o quadril nele.

—Sem barulho.— Ordenou, pôs a língua em minha boca e continuou me explorando com os dedos. Prendi o ar, estiquei-me e o clímax explodiu em meu corpo, fazendo meu corpo todo estremecer. Ele passou um braço em minha volta e me apertou forte. Eu pude sentir o som abafado dentro dele, seu corpo tremendo, seu orgasmo se derramando.

Um suspiro relaxado, ele descansou a cabeça na rede e beijou minha cabeça.

—Delícia.— Sussurrou preguiçoso, saiu de mim e arrumou minha saia. Respirei fundo, satisfeita. —Hmmm, eu queria dormir, mas tenho que ir lá em cima limpar isso e trazer papel toalha para você.

—Não precisa ir agora.— Resmunguei sonolenta. —Depois tomamos banho de novo.

—Mas ainda _tá_ duro. Tenho que jogar água fria na cara dele.— Condenou fingindo desgosto.

—Deixa _ele_ quietinho aqui. Ele é bem vindo. Daqui a pouco ele relaxa e dorme também.— Incentivei sonolenta.

—Eu tenho um recado dele para você.— Sorriu matreiro, encostou o lábio em meu pescoço e beijou suavemente.

—Qual é?

—Ele mandou dizer que te ama.— Declarou solene, mas divertido.

—Depois eu digo a ele que o amo também. Teremos um diálogo pessoalmente.— Murmurei baixinho.

Ele sorriu desavergonhado em meu pescoço.

—Não fale assim, se não ele não dorme.

—Dorme sim.

Bocejei. Ele acariciou minha cintura e barriga silencioso. Sua respiração ficou compassada, sua mão mais lenta, até que seus dedos não se moveram mais. Eu senti a mais singela sensação de paz.

**Obrigada por ler. Entrem no grupo contos da Bia Braz no facebook.**

**Bjks**


	19. capítulo 19- Escuridão

**Capítulo – Escuridão**

_Quando acordei, _o sol tímido se escondia atrás das nuvens. 16 horas. Edward ainda dormia pesadamente atrás de mim.

—Leãozinho...— Acariciei seu cabelo para chamar sua atenção. Ele resmungou, mas não abriu os olhos. —Vamos tomar banho e sair porque ainda quero fazer um turismo na capital.

—U-hum.— Concordou de olhos fechados, sentou e passou a mão no cabelo. —Amanhã vamos visitar James. —Comentou preguiçoso.

—Se eu não puder ir, você vai só. Eu já fui vê-lo na quinta. Não é prudente...

—Você vai comigo.— Cortou incisivo e segurou minha mão para que eu levantasse. Eu não neguei. Queria evitar contrariá-lo. Depois do banho demorado, vestimos roupas quentes e combinamos com Emmett e Rosalie de irmos visitar algum castelo escocês. Alice se ofereceu nos acompanhar.

Despedimos de Rilley gratos pela recepção e seguimos cinquenta quilômetros pelas verdes paisagens da Escócia. A garoa fria de fim de tarde tocou meu rosto ao descermos no centro turístico. Edward fechou meu casaco até o pescoço, arrumou o cachecol e levantou o capuz. Será que eu parecia tão frágil assim?

—Bella, vem comigo!— Alice convidou animada para subirmos as escadas que levariam ao castelo em Edimburgo. Passei meu celular para que Jasper fizesse fotos nossas, enquanto isso eu e Alice conversamos sobre a história do castelo.

Conhecer a Escócia e seus castelos históricos com as marcas da guerra entre escoceses e ingleses era parte da minha rota turística. Uma oportunidade de acrescentar fotos ao meu defasado álbum. Edward ficou a poucos metros conversando com Emmett e Rosalie, mas seus olhos me sitiavam. Nós éramos o ponto neutro entre os dois casais, por isso estávamos em uma situação delicada.

—Rose, vem tirar fotos conosco.— Chamei após um tempo. Rose olhou-me indecisa. Edward incentivou-a com uma brincalhona palmada. Ela veio contragosto. Após uns segundos de desconforto, fizemos poses e Jasper nos clicou. Olhei contente pelo passeio para Edward. Ele caminhou com olhos entrecerrados em minha direção.

—Minha vez de tirar fotos com minha namorada. —Exigiu matreiro.

—Jasper, tire umas cem. Quero um click de cada piscada do meu ídolo. —Eu bajulei brincalhona.

—Vou cobrar caro pelo meu serviço profissional. —Jasper gracejou. Sorrimos cúmplices. Edward abraçou-me por trás e fizemos pose charmosamente. Jasper iniciou as fotos.

—Pensei que não ia fazer questão de me colocar no seu álbum.— Sussurrou uma queixa no meu ouvido fingindo mágoa.

—Eu queria muito. Só estava tentando equilibrar as divergências na sua família.— Expliquei conciliadora, beijei seu queixo e pus os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Jasper continuou a nos fotografar.

—Elas são sua família também.— Enfatizou. Eu olhei-as de canto e observei Alice apontando a paisagem para Rosalie, amistosa. Por um segundo me permiti fantasiar ser essa minha família.

—Todos na sua família são crianças mimadas.— Acusei sorridente.

—Eu não sou mais um crianção mimado. Sou quase um homem.— Defendeu, ergueu meu queixo e me fez olhar para ele. —Dizem que homem só é homem depois que faz um filho. —Elucidou malicioso. —Como fizemos amor há poucas horas e tem milhares de filhotes meus subindo sua selva, tô no caminho de virar um homem completo.— Sugeriu com olhar intenso. Eu congelei tensa com o tema. Perguntei-me quando lhe revelar. Sorri, sem jeito, beijei novamente seu queixo e me afastei.

—Não é meu período fértil. —Descartei zombeteira para permanecer no tema leve. —Então você continua sendo um crianção mimadinho criado a danoninho e toddynho.— Soltei-o do abraço, fui até Jasper e peguei o celular. —Agora se reúnam todos que eu vou tirar fotos de vocês.— Pedi e ergui o celular para fazer fotos.

—Não tem graça sem você.— Edward reclamou. Eu ignorei seus resmungos e os cliquei. Eles eram um quadro perfeito, o que trazia a doce ilusão de que tudo podia ser calmo e feliz ao meu redor. De que eu podia ser querida, podia ter amigos... Embora eu me sentisse uma intrusa.

Ele sorriram, brincaram e fizeram caras e bocas para fotos. Edward olhou-me desconfiado, como se suspeitasse o porquê das fotos, como se soubesse que eu temia o futuro e queria guardar este momento, ter uma prova concreta de que ele existiu em minha vida. De que foi real. Que tivemos dias felizes. Que ele me fez feliz.

Ele cansou-se das fotos e cercou-me com um abraço.

—Temos que comer algo, gatinha.— Avisou apontando para área de restaurantes no centro turístico. —Ainda enfrentaremos três horas de viagem.

—Então vamos.— Concordei, peguei o cachecol em volta de meu pescoço, protegi meu rosto e caminhamos em direção ao restaurante.

—Bella, pra que esse cachecol cobrindo o rosto?— Alice perguntou quando entrávamos no restaurante.

Edward se adiantou ao ler minha indecisão.

—Eu pedi. É para resguardá-la.— Edward explicou protetor. —Você viu que os filhos do Michael Jackson sempre andavam com os rostos cobertos?— Arrumou o pano acima do meu nariz atencioso. —Eu não quero que tirem a privacidade da minha namorada.

—Hmmm, excêntrico e possessivo. — Espetou brincalhona. —Está tão _xonado _que a quer só para si. — Arreliou com um murrinho no seu braço.

—Ela também gosta de se resguardar. —Acentuou. — Pelo menos eu sei que minha garota não é dessas que só namoram com jogadores de futebol para ter ibope. —Comentou orgulhoso.

Sentamos em uma mesa discreta ao fundo, no entanto em pouco menos de um minuto Edward foi reconhecido. Três mocinhas o cercaram pedindo fotos. Ele concedeu indisposto. A seguir, todo o restaurante olhou em nossa direção. Nossa privacidade foi comprometida.

—Se quiser podemos pedir e comer no carro.— Ele propôs em meu ouvido ao perceber meu receio e o olhar preocupado de Emmett.

Ainda que estivéssemos na Escócia, em todo Reino Unido Edward era conhecido. Primeiramente por jogar na seleção inglesa desde os dezessete anos. Segundo porque seu passe foi uma das negociações mais caras do futebol europeu. Não seria bom para Emmett se alguma foto de Edward comigo vazasse. Provavelmente isso acarretaria problemas no seu trabalho.

—Eu não quero atrapalhar ou mudar sua vida, Edward.— Ressaltei desconfortável com a situação. Crianças nos apontavam, adolescentes acenavam.

—Pra que ter uma vida se você não estiver comigo! —Citou enfadado. —Não me importo de comer com você aqui, no carro ou em qualquer lugar.— Enumerou baixo, aborrecido. —Qual pizza você quer? Vou pedir para viagem.

—Não precisa. Comemos aqui mesmo.— Resisti obstinada, mas à medida que percebia atenção, desci os ombros e me encolhi na cadeira. Instintivamente pus a mão sobre meu nariz e boca ao ver um celular apontado em nossa direção.

—Eu não vou comer aqui se eu percebo você toda apreensiva! —Destacou revoltado. —Eu quero minha namorada de volta.— Exigiu baixinho. Ao nosso lado, todos ignoravam a discussão ou fingiam ignorar.

—Eu só quero ver quando você vai cansar disso!—Salientei também revoltada e virei o rosto. Minha chateação não era com ele, e sim com a situação injusta a que ele era submetido por minha causa.

—Fora, Cygne teimosa e pé frio!— Puxou-me contra ele brincalhão e mordiscou minha orelha. —Eu não vou me cansar de você. —Garantiu. — Se eu tiver que te esconder só para mim, eu faço.— Ressaltou decidido, passou o braço sobre meus ombros e fechou-me num abraço protetor.

Eu sorri rendida e escondi o rosto sob seu queixo. —Eu quero pizza de banana com chocolate, outra de carne seca.— Pedi. Ele chamou o maitre e fez o pedido.

Passamos os minutos seguintes fechados numa bolha com seus braços em minha volta, enquanto enchia-me com beijos e carinhos. Quando a pizza chegou, eu pedi molho de pimenta e adicionei umas gotas na pizza de doce. Edward me protegeu de olhares novamente com seu corpo em minha frente, conversamos baixinho e nos beijamos beijos melosos e ardidos.

—Nossa, vocês dois são sempre assim?— Alice brincou.

—Se você fosse passar a semana toda sem ver seu namorado também não iria querer perdê-lo um segundo.— Edward acentuou manhoso.

—Você mora perto do Jazz, Bella?— Alice especulou. Eu olhei-a por sobre o ombro de Edward pensando no que responder, mas Edward adiantou-se.

—Pergunta ae para o seu Jazz. Conversa com ele.— Edward dispensou-a sorrindo e voltou a me servir pizza na boca, com a mão. Os casais se distraíram entre si. Tivemos nosso egoísta tempo juntos sem interrupção.

Pouco mais de sete da noite deixamos a pizzaria e voltamos a Liverpool. A estrada passava velozmente por nós, o aquecedor nos confortava e o som de Eric Clapton deixou-me sonolenta. Deitei a cabeça no peito de Edward e fechei os olhos ao sentir seus dedos deslizando em minha nuca.

—Eu não quero dormir.— Reclamei preguiçosa.

—Então conversa.

Eu me dirigi a Rosalie.

—Rosalie, vai ficar tudo bem entre você e Alice?— Iniciei.

—Sim. Ela só precisa aceitar meu Emmett.— Ela sorriu para ele e acariciou seu rosto.

No início eu não entendia muito bem essa paixão repentina da Rosalie que a levou a sair de casa e morar com Emmett com tão pouco tempo de namoro. Hoje eu entendo seu intenso e despretensioso amor. Ela nunca o questionou além do que ele podia falar e o aceitou mesmo com seus segredos, capaz de enfrentar sua família por ele. Esta foi mais uma característica, além das características físicas, que ela e Edward tinham em comum. Ser espontâneos e intensos.

Foi impossível lutar contra o sono nas milhas seguintes. Aconcheguei-me mais ao corpo quente de Edward, fechei os olhos e entreguei-me ao sono.

Edward acordou-me logo que o carro parou na propriedade do Carlisle.

—Suba, _gatita_, porque antes de você chegar lá, eu estarei em seu quarto.

—Cadê Alice?— Olhei para os lados, preocupada, ao lembrar que eles nos seguiam.

—Foram para minha casa, óbvio.

—Você vai dormir aqui?— Perguntei ainda desorientada por causa do sono.

—Lógico.— Sorriu.

—Vai escalar minha sacada de novo?— Apontei para varanda com censura. Droga, não queria que ele tivesse que passar por isso. Por outro lado, não via outra maneira de ele passar despercebido sem chamar atenção dos funcionários.

—Sim. Não só hoje, como amanhã, e em todos os dias que precisar até a nossa vida se resolver.— Elucidou sério, olhando-me intensamente. —Agora vá e leve minha mochila.

—E como você vai para Universidade amanhã? —Insisti.

—Ai, Bella, relaxa. Emmett vai me levar cedo perto de casa, de lá eu vou.— Explicou impaciente.

Suspirei pesarosa, ergui a mão a sua nuca e o acariciei.

—Desculpe. Só estou preocupada com você.

—Não se preocupe. Eu estou aonde quero estar.— Declarou, deu-me um selinho, em seguida desci com Rosalie. Emmett ficou com ele para escoltá-lo.

—Bella, para de ser pé frio com meu primo.— Rosalie alertou-me superprotetora quando subíamos as escadas. Ela devia ter prestado atenção em nossa conversa no carro. —Deixe-o mostrar que pode te amar, Bella. —Aconselhou e parou-me em frente à porta do meu quarto.

—Estou tentando.— Murmurei cabisbaixa.

—Não. Só ele está tentando. Você está somente empurrando.— Acusou incisiva.

—Eu o amo. Sempre vou escolher o melhor para ele.— Argumentei, ainda que soubesse que ela não entenderia.

—Deixe-o decidir o que é melhor para ele.— Ela sentenciou com um sorriso acolhedor.

As roupas de Edward estavam sobre a cama, e o barulho do chuveiro dizia que ele estava no banho. Sorri, contente, segui até o meu armário e escolhi um pijama de flanela. A noite estava fria e não dava para dormir só de calcinha como na noite anterior, principalmente porque só de calcinha não conseguiríamos dormir direito e no dia seguinte teríamos aula.

—Tome um banho rápido porque está tarde e você precisa dormir.— Instruiu em tom mandão ao sair do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Ergui minha toalha ao seu cabelo e o enxuguei.

—Se veste rápido porque está frio.— Devolvi a brincadeira.

Ele sorriu.

—Eu já disse que não sinto frio, Bella.— Fechou os olhos como um gatinho manhoso enquanto eu massageava seu cabelo com a toalha.

—Eu sei.— Concordei, lembrando que diversas vezes eu morria de frio em sala e ele continuava indo de bermudão e alpargata. —Edward, agora que eu lembrei que você nem estudou a apresentação de amanhã!— Parei abruptamente de mimá-lo.

Ele deu de ombros, despreocupado. —Eu dou um jeito. É só eu conversar com o Mestre que não precisamos apresentar.

—Ah, não. Eu preparei um trabalho bem didático. Pode deixar que até amanhã eu resolvo o que fazemos.

—Ok.— Ele afastou-se e vestiu sua boxer que estava sobre a cama.

Ao sair do banho encontrei-o deitado, o braço cobrindo o rosto. Sequei-me, passei creme no corpo e rosto, vesti o pijama e deitei ao seu lado.

—Obrigada pelo fim de semana.— Agradeci sincera e beijei seu pescoço. Ele virou de lado e me abraçou forte.

—Vamos comigo para Madrid.— Pediu intenso. Eu pisquei longamente, recrutando toda força de vontade em resistir.

—Não posso, leãozinho.— Neguei pesarosa e lhe dei selinhos para distraí-lo. Lambi seu lábio superior e acariciei seu abdômen. Senti uma pressão na barriga, sorri e afastei-me de seu lábio.

—Está rindo de mim ou para mim?— Questionou malicioso. Sorri mais e o abracei afetuosa.

—Estou rindo _dele_.— Apontei para seu quadril divertida.

—Ah.— Deu de ombros. —Ele tem vontade própria, eu já disse. Maior traidor. —Acusou dramático.

—Ai, Edward.— Plantei beijos molhados em sua boca. —Eu adoro você. Você é muito engraçado

—É, gracinha? Sou o bobo da vez? —Fingiu de ofendido.

—Não. Você é a alegria da minha vida.— Declarei fervorosa. Ele sorriu, cobriu minha boca com a sua e fez amor lento comigo. Após exaurir-me, eu caí num sono profundo e tranquilo.

Acordei pela manhã com o vazio e frio na cama. O insistente despertador marcava seis e meia. A porta da sacada estava semi aberta e o vento balançava as cortinas. Suspirei, sentindo sua falta, interfonei na cozinha e pedi um lanche, depois organizei os materiais para apresentação do trabalho.

Cheguei a Universidade feliz que fosse encontrá-lo. Emmett e Rose me acompanharam para me ajudar com o material da apresentação. Emmett deixou a maquete na mesa central à frente da sala. Edward não tinha chegado ainda. Eu sentei, liguei o computador da mesa dele e, enquanto o computador iniciava, preparei o equipamento que Emmett me emprestou.

—Bom dia, Isy.— Ben cumprimentou-me amistoso e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

—Bom dia.— Respondi no automático e continuei organizando a apresentação.

Vi na visão periférica Edward se aproximando e senti a pulsação correr de antecipação. Era ridículo meu comportamento, já que ele tinha dormido comigo. No entanto, a novidade de encontrá-lo em sala como namorados pela primeira vez depois de termos reconciliado há uma semana me deixava nervosa.

Permaneci com o rosto desviado para o PC. Ele sentou-se fazendo barulho e pôs seu bloco de anotações sobre a mesa.

—Bom dia, Isy. — Cumprimentou-me formal, mas li diversão no tom.

—Bom dia.— Respondi baixo. Os slides abriram e dei mais uma conferida. Senti sua atenção sob a tela e continuei passando os slides.

—Como vou apresentar isso?— Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e apontou para tela.

—Bom, como a nossa apresentação será depois do intervalo e eu te passei a ideia geral por e-mail semana passada, você só tem que praticamente ler os slides. É auto-explicativo. Para encerrar, eu tenho uma ilustração com a maquete que fiz que se comunica com meu celular. Confie em mim.— Instruí segura.

Ele passou o instante seguinte lendo e repassando os slides, o olhar compenetrado. Estranhei sua formalidade em sala. Ele nem mesmo tocou-me. Conversamos pouco. Algumas equipes iniciaram as apresentações, ele continuou lendo. No intervalo, abri minha bolsa e peguei meu pacote de cookies sete grãos preparado por Victória. A turma dispersou para ir ao refeitório.

—Nem pense em comer isso.— Ele alertou e tomou meu pacote, sem desviar atenção do PC. —Você vai lanchar comigo hoje. —Determinou.

—Nada disso.— Neguei teimosa. —Não vou comer coisas que sujem minha burca.

Ele fixou-me com o olhar, a sobrancelha arqueada. —Falando em burca, por que você veio com ela? Eu não já pedi para você não vir assim? Você não sabe que é proibida? —Questionou zangado. — Por que não usou o lenço?

—E eu já disse que vou continuar vindo de burca porque não quero usar lentes nem maquiagens.— Repeti tranquila.

—Acontece que você sabe que isso os irrita.— Apontou aborrecido para a sala. —Só dá mais motivo para implicância.

—Eu estou segura. —Minimizei a importância. — Emmett me busca e deixa aqui.— Dei de ombros.

Ele torceu os lábios desgostoso.

—Eu não gosto da burca, já falei. —Voltou a dizer diplomático. — Gosto de ver seus olhos.

—Gosta de ver meus olhos ou gosta de pensar que eu sou duas, já que teria que usar lentes marrons?

Ele levantou de supetão e desconectou o pen drive impaciente.

—Vamos lá para cima.— Avisou sério. Levantei em silenciosa submissão, peguei minha bolsinha e o segui pelo corredor da sala vazia. Antes de alcançar a porta, ele rodeou minha cintura.

—Não.— Neguei e afastei-me. Ele empurrou-me contra a parede e abraçou-me forte.

—Estou confuso em como agir aqui. — Confessou desalentado, o nariz sob a separação da burca no pescoço, onde abriu um fecho.

—Aja como antes. Não é para se expor comigo. Não quero ganhar mais inimigos que eu já tenho.

—E o que eu quero não importa por aqui?— Retrucou contrariado e mordiscou meu pescoço, arrepios atravessando minhas costas.

—O que você quer?— Questionei baixinho, a mão acariciando seu peito.

—Eu quero minha namorada aqui também.— Exigiu, afastou a burca da minha boca e chupou meu lábio. Fechei os olhos e correspondi ao beijo.

—Eu sou sua namorada.— Afirmei em seus lábios. —Mas se você se importa com o que é melhor para mim, melhor sermos discretos. Podemos subir para o 14º e ficar lá.

Ele deu-me mais alguns beijos possessivos e apaziguadores, afastou-se e assentiu resignado.

—Ok. Irei ao refeitório comprar um lanche para nós. O que você vai comer?

—O que você escolher. —Concedi disposta a não contrariá-lo mais. —Enquanto você vai lá, passarei no toalete próximo ao elevador, de lá eu subo.

—Não. Eu espero e te levo até o elevador. Não quero você andando por esses corredores sozinha.

—Tudo bem.— Concordei desgostosa. Não queria ser esse peso para ele. Queria poder ser uma namorada normal.

Impus certa distância dele até o fim do corredor. Entrei no banheiro feminino, ele no masculino. Tive o desprazer de encontrar amigas de Heidi, que me olharam repulsivamente da cabeça aos pés quando eu saí e Edward me esperava encostado à parede. Torci os lábios frustrada ao ler o olhar de cobiça delas para Edward. Abaixei a cabeça e segui rumo ao elevador. Entrei com ombros caídos de derrota e impotência, senti sua mão no meu queixo e ergui o olhar.

—Em cinco minutos eu chego lá.— Avisou pesaroso, assenti e apertei o botão do 14º.

A brisa fria na cobertura me incomodou. Abracei-me e me encostei à parede para me proteger. A umidade e o frio uniram-se à desolação e à incerteza e assolaram meu coração. Embora eu estivesse com roupas quentes por baixo da burca, eu tremi. O pesar e sensação de estar só me remeteram à lembrança daquele lugar, daquela manhã. A opressão familiar da perda, culpa e impotência machucou meu peito. Respirei fundo e baixei a cabeça, o corpo tremendo.

Ouvi o barulho do elevador e esperei que ele chegasse, ansiosa. Mal ele aproximou, sua mão desabotoou freneticamente os fechos da burca, ergui a cabeça e li preocupação em seus olhos, antes que ele passasse a burca por minha cabeça e inclinasse para colar seus lábios nos meus. Ele agiu como se não me visse há dias, com paixão. Segurei sua nuca e correspondi ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Aos poucos, seu calor expulsou todo o frio do meu corpo e aqueceu meu coração. Ele me apertou forte, puxou a redinha e soltou o meu cabelo, espalhando-o por meus ombros.

—Eu odeio o modo como você se comporta quando está vestida com essa roupa.— Declarou ofegante, os dedos em minha nuca.

—Não é a roupa.— Fechei os olhos ao senti-lo beijando meu rosto, minhas pálpebras.

—É sim. Eu não aguento te ver assim, como se carregasse um peso nas costas.

—Não é ela, é o que ela lembra que eu sou... —_Uma protegida, _completei mentalmente._ Perigo._ — Ontem, na Escócia, eu tinha a falsa ilusão de ser normal, mas eu não sou. —Acentuei racional. — A realidade me mostra qual o meu lugar.

—Shhh.— Calou-me com um novo beijo. —Seu lugar é ao meu lado.— Sentenciou e abraçou-me forte, silenciando-me. Inspirei profundamente seu perfume acalentador, roubando tudo dele. —Vem.— Chamou-me a sentar sobre um compensado que ele cobriu com guardanapos. —Eu trouxe um sanduíche natural e chocolate quente para você.

Olhei para a bandeja de lanche em cima de uma lata de tinta e estendi a mão para pegar o sanduíche.

—Você deveria estar comendo lá embaixo como qualquer estudante normal.— Comentei reflexiva e mordi o pão, o humor oscilando entre amargura e alegria.

—Antes de você estudar aqui, eu já comia em minha sala ou na sala da Rose. Eu não estou perdendo nada.— Elucidou tranquilo. —Vamos comer rápido porque o vento está muito frio para você.

—Para você também.— Retruquei sorridente, sorvi o delicioso chocolate quente e encostei-me mais a ele para absorver seu calor.

—Eu já disse que não sinto frio.— Brincou, mas seu rosto o denunciava com machinhas do frio.

—Eu sei. Você é o meu sol. —Declarei apaixonada.

—Seu sol hoje precisou de casaco quente e calça jeans.— Zombou e passou o braço em minha volta. Continuamos a lanchar encolhidos atrás da parede, tempo em que dei dicas sobre o trabalho que ele apresentaria. O clima frio foi mais forte que nossa vontade de nos isolarmos. Eu pus novamente a burca e descemos.

Entramos juntos em sala, ainda vazia, e sentamos em nosso lugar. Esperamos o término do intervalo entre carinhos discretos e sorrisos cúmplices. A aula iniciou, e ele se preparou para apresentação.

—Boa apresentação, leãozinho. Coloca esse ponto no ouvido que se eu perceber que você esqueceu algo, eu te ajudo daqui.— Entreguei-lhe o aparelho de comunicação que consegui com Emmett, ele posicionou-o em seu ouvido. Caminhou até a frente da sala, arrumou a maquete na mesa e ligou o projetor de imagens.

—Bom dia, senhores.— Cumprimentou formalmente a turma. Era a primeira vez que eu o via apresentar trabalhos em sala. Geralmente nós dois não precisávamos expor. Eu porque não falava em público, ele por ser queridinho na Universidade e fazer o que bem queria. Para a universidade ele era marketing.

—_Olá... Testando o som._ —Eu ergui a caneta microfone até a boca e sussurrei. —_ Se conseguiu me ouvir nitidamente, sorria para mim_.— Instruí baixinho. Seu rosto moveu por reflexo em minha direção. Balancei a cabeça levemente. Ele sorriu disfarçado, confirmando que me ouvia.

—Limitaremos nosso trabalho a demonstrações de como reagente simples, de uso diário por donas de casa, podem ocasionar explosões. —Ele disse à turma.

—_E o cuidado no manuseio pode evitar várias catástrofes_.— Completei no comunicador. Ele repetiu e seguiu com as explicações, vez ou outra mudando o slide.

—_Olhe para minha mão_.— Ergui a mão enluvada segurando uma folha de papel escrita em letras grandes. '**LINDO**.' Ele abriu bem os olhos e corou. Oh, senhor, eu fiz o cara mais descarado do mundo corar!

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, sorriu sem graça, e alguns rostos viraram em minha direção. Baixei imediatamente o papel, encabulada. Ele passou mais slides.

—_Vai dormir comigo hoje à noite_?— Eu perguntei. Ele parou de falar e olhou-me. —_Adoro dormir com você_.— Declarei. Ele suspirou e voltou a explicar, um pouco perdido. —_Éter etílico_.— Lembrei-o quando ele citou errado uma substância explosiva comum que é vendida em farmácias. Ele consertou.

—... _Ácido perclórico. Complete que com esses produtos os terroristas conseguem fabricar bombas caseiras com alto grau de destruição_.— Sussurrei, ele repetiu. —... _Agora avise que iremos fazer uma demonstração na maquete com 0,3 g de peróxido de Benzoíla, muito usado nos tratamentos de combate a acne_.— Avisei. Novamente ele repetiu e olhou em minha direção. Eu apertei _send_ no meu celular para ele comunicar com a maquete de alumínio que criei. A transmissão iniciou. Eu tinha dez segundos.

—_Verifique__ em que sua namorada é realmente boa_.— Eu destaquei presunçosa. Uma pequena quantidade de peróxido dentro da montanha de argila sólida na maquete encontrou-se com uma corrente de eletricidade da bateria de um celular. A seguir, diversas implosões programadas destruíram a montanha de 90 cm². Edward olhou-me surpreso com a precisão. A turma bateu palmas entusiasmada.

Ele recolheu o material, que implodiu sem espalhar ou sujar, e voltou ao nosso lugar.

—Por que você sabe provocar explosões por radiofrequência, se ainda estamos no último semestre? —Questionou. — A comunicação e tempo foram tão precisos que pareceram feitos por um especialista.— Destacou admirado.

—Cálculos. A Física explica tudo— Elucidei tranquila, mas foi um erro me exibir porque despertou sua curiosidade. —Ficou bom porque pesquisei e me apliquei. Em Cálculos eu sou como você no futebol, uma garota prodígia.— Brinquei tentando distraí-lo.

—À noite eu quero ver a sua capacidade de implosões em meus braços.— Prometeu com um sorriso malicioso, o braço em volta de meus ombros. —Mas por hora, quero que você repita o que disse quando eu estava lá na frente.— Levantou a lateral da burca atrevidamente, roubou um beijo em meu pescoço, depois se afastou. Eu repeti carinhosa. Não dava para disfarçar da turma que éramos um casal.

Após a aula, fomos visitar James na clínica. Emmett e Rosalie nos seguiram, mas esperaram no carro. Eu tirei a burca dentro carro de Edward.

—Qual o dia da próxima audiência?— Edward perguntou quando passávamos pela recepção.

—Tenho que ver.— Evadi, os batimentos inevitavelmente acelerados por tocar no tema.

—Não esqueça de me avisar a data. Eu vou com você.

—Ah, vai.— Zombei para tirar a importância. —Seu time não vai permitir. As diligências podem cair em dias de jogos.

—Eu peço dispensa. Trata-se de algo familiar. Eles vão compreender, já que o julgamento também é de responsáveis pela morte do meu pai.— Aclarou. Aceitei sem questionar. Ainda que ele fosse, não iria me ver. Meu depoimento seria colhido em sigilo e meu julgamento seria o último...Depois disso, talvez não nos víssemos mais.

Edward deu dois toques na porta do quarto e abriu. James e uma terapeuta ocupacional faziam exercícios.

—Oi, James?— Inclinei perto da cama e dei um beijo no rosto de James, tentando não atrapalhar o exercício.

—Oi, Belha. Oi, Du.— Cumprimentou com a dicção mais recuperada, Edward encostou o punho fechado no dele.

—Como está o paciente?— Edward perguntou, sentou-se em um sofá ao lado da cama e puxou-me para sentar em seu colo.

—Em poucos dias ele receberá alta.— A fisioterapeuta respondeu. —Vou dar uma pausa nos exercícios agora, assim vocês ficam mais à vontade.— Ela concedeu e saiu. James sentou na cama.

—Cadê a Vicória?— Perguntou sorridente.

—Hoje viemos direto da Universidade. Não deu para ela vir.— Edward justificou ao tempo que acariciava minhas costas, a mão dentro da blusa.

—Vocês ois estuam na mesma Uniersiae?— James perguntou curioso. Eu gelei tensa com tantos segredos. Edward adiantou-se.

—Er, não. Eu passei na Universidade dela e a peguei.— Balbuciou incerto.

—Ah...— James olhou-me em dúvida. Eu nunca disse a ele que estudava em Liverpool.

—Está animado em receber alta?— Assumi a conversação para desviar o assunto.

—Sim. Estô animao mesmo é em poer participar da última auiência.

—Não fique ansioso.— Aconselhei amistosa e levantei do colo de Edward. —A justiça será feita.

—Você faa isso poque nunca foi às iligências para ver as pessoas que mataram ossos pais seno inocentaas.— Resmungou, descontente.

Edward olhou-me especulador, cheio de perguntas no olhar. Eu evitei encará-lo e olhei firmemente para James.

—Se os muçulmanos estão sendo inocentados desse atentado, certamente é porque não há provas suficientes para condená-los.— Eu enfatizei.

—Lá rem ocê com essa históia, Belha. Quem mais seia contra aquele tratao de paz no Oriente Médio?

—De repente as pessoas que abastecem as guerras.— Sugeri intencionalmente, vendo se assim ele abria sua visão. —Pessoas que fornecem armas para guerra não se interessam por paz.

—Ocê viaja com essas uas supoições, Belha. Eu sinceamente não acredito que aqueas pessoas indiciadas por último, principalmente os amigos do meu pai, sejam realmente culpados.

—Mas você mesmo disse que alguns deles saíram de lá junto com você!— Insisti teimosamente. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer de nervosismo e raiva.

—Sim, mas eles saíram foi paa compar café. Aquio foi sorte. Não oi o dia deles.— Relutou.

—Pois esses desgraçados são os verdadeiros culpados!— Retruquei alterada, a voz saindo mais alta que calculei. Meus dentes rangeram. A defesa de James incitou minha revolta e tirou-me a razão.

Edward puxou-me contra seu peito e abraçou-me forte, a mão acariciando meu ventre de um jeito possessivo. Só então me lembrei de sua presença. Pisquei longamente e respirei fundo, me controlando.

—Adoro ver você brava.— Sussurrou em meu ouvido sem dar ênfase à discussão. —Parece uma leoa. —Acrescentou malicioso. Eu sorri fraco, tentando ocultar minha vulnerabilidade.

James continuou. —Não vamos discutir, Belha. Ao final amos ver quem é o culpao.

A fisioterapeuta voltou ao quarto. Edward convidou-me baixinho a terminarmos a tarde comendo pipoca e vendo filme. Eu concordei distante.

—Então já vamos, James.— Edward avisou.

—Quando ocê vir, traga a Vicória, _tá_, Belha?— James pediu com uma piscada. Eu assenti movendo a cabeça.

Esperamos o elevador em silêncio. Ele chegou vazio. Tirando-me da abstração, a mão de Edward apertou minha cintura e imprensou-me contra a parede, a boca em meu pescoço.

—Então foi isso que aconteceu. —Deduziu, distraindo-me com mordidelas molhadas. — Você sabe mais do que o James sobre algo que incrimina pessoas próximas ao meu pai.— Citou tranquilo.

—Sim. —Fechei os olhos cansada e deitei o pescoço para lhe dar mais espaço.

—Ele também não sabe nada concreto sobre você. — Inferiu.

—Não.— Estremeci com sua língua deslizando atrás de minha orelha. Isso era coerção. Alguma espécie de tortura para conseguir informações.

—Então por que você conversava com James por telefone?

—Seu irmão queria ser ouvido por alguém. A única coisa que eu fazia era ouvir. Eu não queria que ele se afundasse mais nas drogas.— Justifiquei, as palavras fluindo da minha boca inconscientemente. Se ele quisesse me arrancar informações, bastava distrair-me com seus beijos.

—Você perdoou fácil o que ele fez com você na cobertura.— Comentou e invadiu minha blusa com a mão, apalpando descaradamente meu seio. Empurrei o seio em sua mão. Registrei no fundo da mente que o elevador parou, mas não prestei atenção no que o tinha feito parar.

—Aquilo na cobertura foi só uma consequência da minha escolha.— Expliquei absorta.

—Que escolha?— Seguiu com beijos por minha mandíbula rumo aos lábios.

—Viver, ser, ter. Ou isso ou viver trancada num quarto esperando um futuro incerto.— Ressaltei. Se eu não tivesse escolhido frequentar a universidade, mesmo sem necessidade, não teria a oportunidade de conhecê-lo ou viver uma aventura até que o julgamento final decidisse minha vida.

Ele invadiu meus lábios com beijos molhados, possessivos, demarcadores. Sua língua ocupou minha boca, seu corpo comprimiu o meu contra a parede e suas duas mãos apertaram meus seios. Eu me senti sua. Sua propriedade. Sua demarcação.

Ele afastou-se com olhos cheios de promessas de uma noite deliciosa, o elevador voltou a funcionar e seguiu para o térreo. Desci ofegante e provavelmente vermelha, uma mostra nítida de excitação. Ele abraçou-me com um sorriso presunçoso, escondi meu rosto das câmeras da recepção e seguimos ansiosos para saída.

...

No decorrer da semana, a esperança que sua presença trazia encheu meu coração. Talvez ele me amasse tanto como parecia. Ele demonstrava na saudade em sua voz, na paixão de seus beijos. Talvez houvesse uma chance para nós.

Estabelecemos uma rotina. Todos os dias à noite. passávamos longas, melosas e pervertidas horas ao telefone. Entretanto, ele não parecia conformar-se. Sempre dizia que iria comprar um avião para levá-lo a Liverpool todos os dias para dormir comigo. Assim, ele não ficaria dependente de um avião que saía de Madrid às sete e meia e chegava a Liverpool quase onze por fazer escala em Londres. Ele tinha condições financeiras para se dar esse mimo, mas eu não o incentivava, afinal ele tinha treino todos os dias e não deveria se desgastar tanto com viagens.

Ficar juntos nos fins de semana não teve tanto empecilho como eu imaginei que teria. Edward sempre dormia comigo, Emmett nos dando cobertura. Às vezes saíamos durante o dia, mas no geral, ficávamos em meu quarto. Era uma época realmente fria em Liverpool, portanto, ficamos a maioria dos domingos encolhidos em minha cama vendo canais de esporte.

No decorrer dos dias, a náusea que eu sentia passou completamente. Eu atribuí isso aos remédios anti-enjôo que me automediquei. Ocultei de todos meu estado e também não fui ao médico. Pedi, em segredo, a Jasper que comprasse um teste na farmácia depois que minha menstruação atrasou, então tive certeza. Certamente ocorreu no dia em que fizemos amor no terraço sem preservativo, exatamente onze semanas atrás, no aniversário de Edward. Ainda que surpresa e indecisa sobre meu futuro, é claro que fiquei feliz. Nunca mais sentiria solidão. Se Edward um dia terminasse tudo, eu não ficaria mais só. Este bebê seria meu. Se eu fosse absolvida, nos esconderíamos num lugar que ninguém nos encontrasse.

—Gatinha, estou indo.— Senti seu beijo em minha testa e abri os olhos. —A gente se vê na Universidade.— Disse sonolento, penteou o cabelo com os dedos e seguiu rumo à sacada.

—Até mais tarde.— Resmunguei e fechei os olhos. Ainda era cedo.

Mesmo que ele já tivesse trazido roupas para meu quarto, era preciso que ele fosse em casa pelo menos para disfarçar de sua mãe. Ela desconhecia onde ele estava. Os seguranças de Edward encontravam-no no caminho e o levavam até sua casa, assim, Esme não veria o carro do Emmett o deixando e, às vezes, buscando.

Emmett era um grande amigo, além de meu guardião. Seu envolvimento com Rosalie veio a calhar. Policial do MI5 responsável por minha segurança, ele era praticamente cunhado de Edward, por Rosalie ser irmã de criação de Edward, além de prima. A compreensão de Emmett no ajudava. Nunca reclamou do quanto dependíamos dele agora para ficarmos juntos.

—Por que vai tão bonita assim para a Universidade?— Victória perguntou ao entrar no quarto e me encontrar pronta para sair. Eu iria vestir a burca por cima da roupa. Um vestido creme de manga longa com renda preta na parte baixa, meia calça de lã preta e sapato de boneca creme.

—Pretendo antecipar a comemoração do meu aniversário com o Edward. Como meu aniversário é quarta e ele não vai estar aqui, pretendo fazer um programa de namorados hoje à tarde.— Respondi enquanto passava um pouco de maquiagem na área dos olhos.

—Se cuida.— Ela avisou preocupada. —Vou escolher um lenço e um óculos que combine com sua roupa.— Ela foi ao meu armário e voltou com um lenço e óculos Prada. Ambos com estampas de onça.

—Edward vai adorar!— Comentei animada ao lembrar minha roupa íntima de oncinha. Pus os acessórios na bolsa, calcei meu sapato super confortável da Gucci, depois amarrei o cabelo com a redinha. Vesti a burca e coloquei as luvas.

No trajeto até a universidade, cantei animada a música que Rosalie colocou no DVD, Shakira. Todavia, a animação arrefeceu ao chegar ao estacionamento. Eu tinha me esquecido que era 11 de setembro. Uma acalorada manifestação acontecia frente à Universidade. Perto deles, Edward me esperava com cara de poucos amigos encostado ao seu Bugatti Veiron prata.

Mal estacionamos, ele abriu minha porta e abraçou-me ansioso, antes que eu descesse.

—Devíamos ter ficado em casa.— Sussurrou aflito e me apertou mais no abraço. —Promete que não vai sair de perto de mim hoje?

—Calma.— Afastei-o um pouco e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos. —Eu prometo. Vou estar colada em você. — Garanti, tentando acalmá-lo, desci e desamarrotei a burca. —Vamos.— Chamei-o tranquila. —É só uma manifestação pacífica contra o terrorismo no mundo.— Eu fiz um gesto com as mãos banalizando o ato. Ele se colocou ao meu lado como um perdigueiro, olhando com olhos ameaçadores para a aglomeração de pessoas com cartazes e faixas de protesto.

—Posso ao menos abraçar você?— Pediu derrotado. Eu assenti, ele pôs o braço sobre meus ombros protetoramente. Olhares de repulsa se dirigiram a nós. Eu fingi os ignorar para não afligir Edward. Ele me apertou mais, tenso. Atravessamos o portão e seguimos até o fim do corredor.

—Satisfeito?— Acariciei seus rosto aduladora, em frente a nossa sala.

—Um pouco.— Resmungou aborrecido.

Segurei sua mão e o puxei para entrar em sala.

—Vamos rezar para esse dia passar logo porque hoje eu tenho planos para nós dois.— Insinuei sedutoramente para distraí-lo enquanto seguíamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor de cadeiras. Só alguns alunos ocupavam a sala.

—Quais os planos?— Quis saber animado. Eu sentei no canto, ele sentou ao meu lado, abraçou-me, inclinou, afastou a burca no pescoço e pôs o nariz sob o meu queixo, inalando o meu perfume. Sorri e mudei o rosto, oferecendo a boca para selinhos. Isso agora era quase um ritual em sala.

—Vamos ao porto. —Eu convidei, ao tempo que acariciava seus cabelos. — Eu nunca fui lá.

—Você sabe que o porto é movimentado, _né_?— Lembrou e continuou com beijinhos doces no meu rosto, queixo.

—Eu trouxe um lenço, óculos, além disso, Emmett e Rose vão conosco.— Tranquilizei-o

—E de lá, vamos para onde? —Insinuou malicioso.

—Hmmm... Conversei com Carlisle e pedi para dormirmos em um hotel hoje, caso você queira. —Dei de ombros fingindo desinteresse. —Nem que seja com Emmett no quarto ao lado. Afinal, estaremos comemorando meu aniversário.

Ele parou os beijos no meu pescoço e afastou-se alarmado.

—Caramba, Bella, eu não comprei o seu presente!— Lembrou com olhos arregalados. —O que você quer?

Puxei-o para mais uns selinhos.

—O que eu quero eu já tenho.— Garanti enigmática. Que outro presente ele poderia me dar além do que já me deu no seu aniversário?

—O quê?— Segurou meu rosto em expectativa.

—O meu primeiro e único amor, você.— Eu declarei feliz. Ele encarou-me com olhos intensos, afastou completamente a burca de meu rosto e puxou-me para sentar de lado em seu colo.

—Nada ou ninguém me impediria de te beijar bem gostoso agora.— Ele prendeu meu lábio inferior nos dentes sensualmente. —Sou apaixonadão por você.— Ocupou minha boca com sua língua e subiu uma mão por minhas pernas, por dentro da burca. Reclamou quando encontrou a meia calça, subiu mais a mão ousadamente e enfiou-a em minha blusa. Eu me estiquei oferecida e me permiti ser simplesmente sua garota, não a protegida. Prendi e acariciei sua língua numa alusão velada à carícia oral. Ele grunhiu uma aprovação. Tomei tudo e me derreti quando sua mão me apalpou por dentro do sutiã e apertou o mamilo praticamente me violentando.

'_Busquem um quarto.' _Ouvi um escárnio longe, mas ignorei. Eu nunca tinha feito nada chamativo ou escandaloso em sala. Era excitante.

Precisei de ar, e ele continuou lambendo meus lábios.

—Devíamos matar aula e ir para o 14º. —Ele sugeriu com olhos brilhando travessura. — Quero te beijar a manhã todinha. Quero rasgar sua meia calça bem no centro e ter você ronronando sentada em mim.

—Hmmm, isso porque você nem viu como estou vestida.— Provoquei me sentindo feminina.

—Quero ver agora!— Exigiu com voz rouca, me fez levantar e também levantou.

—Não.— Segurei sua mão contendo-o. —Você se forma este semestre. Matar aula no único dia que você pode vir vai te atrapalhar. —Aconselhei. —Deixe para mais tarde. Vai ser pacote completo. —Completei com uma piscada insinuante.

—Não. Vou ligar para o Emmett e vamos embora agora. —Teimou. — Não quero perder tempo. Quero passar o dia todo com você no hotel.

—Edward, já passamos o fim de semana juntos.— Lembrei. —Pare de agir como se nosso tempo tivesse contado.

Ele torceu os lábios arrependido, sentou novamente e me acomodou ao seu lado. Afastou de novo o pano e acomodou os lábios nos meus, agora de um jeito mais comedido. Suspirei e correspondi suavemente.

—Com o que você está vestida?

—Não vou falar. É surpresa. —Neguei manhosa.

—Vamos para o 14º, por favor.

—Não. _Ele_ espera.— Brinquei.

—Não é ele, sou eu. Já estou com saudade de você pelo restante da semana.— Reclamou.

—Eu também, mas suas responsabilidades são prioridades.— Destaquei, olhei por cima do seu ombro e notei que o professor estava em sala. —Daqui a pouco subimos. —Combinei. Ele deu-me um último beijinho e abotoou os fechos. Tirou minha luva, segurou minha mão dentro da sua e as encaixou. Eu notei olhares furtivos em nossa direção. Reprovadores e com repulsa. Ignorei. Não queria ver as impossibilidades. Queria ser feliz e viver o momento. Quem sabe a vida continuasse dando certo. Talvez pudéssemos ser felizes. Talvez, futuramente, não tivesse mais que fugir ou me esconder. Quem sabe, em um futuro não muito longe, eu não corresse mais risco de morte nem ameaça.

Eu queria ter esperança.

No decorrer da aula, inventamos um assunto atrás do outro. Ele contou-me sobre seu novo time, sobre o apartamento que tinha acabado de comprar. Dei sugestão sobre a decoração de seu apê. Expliquei algumas matérias que ele estava em dúvida, e, finalmente, o sinal do intervalo tocou.

—Te espero aqui fora.— Ele avisou-me ao me deixar na porta do toalete feminino. Concordei e entrei de cabeça baixa, indo direto para um box por estar apertada. Ouvi a voz de Heidi. Ela ria alto com outras garotas.

Fiz o número 1 e fiquei uns segundos enrolando no box para esperá-las ir embora. Não queria encontrá-las, mas obriguei-me a parar de ser covarde e sair. Deparei-me, ao dar o primeiro passo, com seis meninas espalhadas em rodinha, como se estivessem me esperando.

—Com licença.— Pedi baixinho e dei um passo à frente para passar entre elas. Elas não abriram espaço. Levantei o olhar. Notei Alice em frente ao espelho, lavando as mãos.

—Hmmm. Acabaram de me informar que você estava beijando meu homem em sala. —Heidi comentou mordaz. —Hoje acertamos as contas.— Deu um passo ameaçador em minha direção.

Congelei tensa, mas me neguei a entrar em pânico. Olhei Alice e rezei que ela previsse o massacre de seis contra uma e avisasse Rosalie, assim Emmett poderia me ajudar. Como ela não sabia que eu era Bella, eu não podia contar que ela chamasse Edward.

—Qual o problema, Heidi?— Alice questionou curiosa, olhando-me com desdém.

—Odeio ter essa vermezinha muçulmana respirando o mesmo ar que nós. —Cuspiu. — Estamos querendo dar um jeito nisso.

Alice olhou-me da cabeça aos pés, girou o corpo e voltou para frente do espelho.

—Só acho que vocês deveriam tomar cuidado. O segurança dela está na Universidade.— Alertou indiferente.

Eu deixei os ombros caírem decepcionada. Ela continuava sendo uma garota fútil e desprezível. Olhei para porta ansiosa, calculando as possibilidades de correr usando salto alto. Uma das amigas de Heidi leu minha intenção, foi mais rápida e a trancou. Heidi aproximou-se com um sorriso perverso e ergueu a mão para inserir na separação em meu pescoço. Eu segurei firme seu pulso e a empurrei. Ato seguido ela fechou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e me empurrou contra a parede. Choquei a cabeça, e a dor que senti me pegou desprevenida.

Ela era mais alta e mais forte que eu. Talvez 1,80m. Além disso, parecia ter vindo preparada para brigar, pois usava roupa de ginástica e tênis. Mesmo sabendo que eu estava em desvantagem, quando a sensação dolorosa passou, avancei em sua direção e a surpreendi com um murro em seu estômago. Ela gritou e se inclinou por reflexo. Eu aproveitei e pus em prática golpes de técnicas de defesa que aprendi com Emmett, acertando seu rim duas vezes. Ela gemeu e contorceu. Eu parei ao seu lado e cotovelei com toda força suas costelas várias vezes. Ela caiu sobre o joelho. Eu me afastei ofegante.

Ela olhou-me com os olhos cheios de ódio e se reergueu.

—Você não vai ficar com ele! Eu vou te quebrar antes!— Ameaçou entre dentes e torceu meu braço. Eu reverti a posição, apertei o celular na mão e acertei repetidamente sua cabeça, rosto, boca, sem ver onde batia, estraçalhando o aparelho israelense. Ela me deu tapas com uma mão, e eu lhe acertei murros com as duas mãos, movida por adrenalina e fúria.

Vi sangue em sua boca, um corte no supercílio e domei meus movimentos, crendo que poderia sair dali e respirar em paz... Teria terminado, se a rixa fosse só entre eu e ela. Todavia, ao caminhar para a pia para lavar minha mão suja de sangue, senti um braço enrolar em meu pescoço, seguidamente um murro acertou a boca do meu estômago. Gemi e me dobrei com a dor insuportável. Pensei em gritar socorro, mas outro soco no rim me impediu de respirar.

—Sorria, muçulmana. Você está sendo filmada.— Uma garota ergueu um celular em minha direção. —Um presente de 11 de setembro, irmãos americanos. Para vocês!

Socos e tapas vieram de vários lados, de várias garotas. Consegui com muito esforço me soltar e caí no chão em posição fetal para proteger minha barriga. Recebi chutes na perna, braço, costas, costelas.

Não tentei me defender. Não adiantava. O que pude fazer foi proteger minha barriga com um braço e proteger minha cabeça que vez ou outra era alvo de chutes. Segurei a burca para não deixar que meu rosto aparecesse no video.

Arrastei-me no chão, tentando escapar, chorando sem sons, até que um chute forte em minha cabeça nublou meus sentidos. Algo molhado e quente escorreu perto do meu ouvido. Depois tudo pareceu acontecer em flashs. Alice gritou para parar. Um estrondo forte encheu o ar. A dor em minha cabeça ficou insuportável.

—Isy... Meu amor. — Registrei a voz doce e melodiosa de Edward.—Oh, Deus, o que vocês fizeram, suas vadias!?— Gritou. Meus olhos nãos conseguiam abrir.

Senti que tiravam a parte de cima da minha burca, mãos trêmulas e geladas. Edward. A seguir ouvi um grito histérico. Alice.

—Bella!— Ela choramingou com horror.

—SAIA DAQUI, ALICE!— Por que Jasper estava gritando alto assim?

—Deus, tem sangue!— Alice chorou. A voz não alcançou minha boca para dizer que eu estava bem. Por que tinha tato, audição, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos, falar ou mover?

—É TUDO CULPA SUA, EDWARD, DESENCOSTA DELA! DEIXA QUE EU TIRO ELA DAQUI!— Jazz gritou e senti mãos em minhas costas tentando me erguer do chão. A dor que senti foi como se todos ossos do meu corpo tivessem deslocados.

—PORRA, TEM OSSOS QUEBRADOS. SOLTA ELA!— Edward gritou angustiado, Jazz me soltou. —FAZ ALGUMA COISA, MERDA! LIGA PARA O SEU PAI, LIGA PARA O EMMETT!— Pediu desesperado e pressionou um pano na minha cabeça.

Senti seu beijo em meu rosto, sua lágrima me molhar, e queria consolá-lo. O torpor não me permitiu.

—Edward, eu não sabia...— Alice se justificou constrangida.

—Alice, eu não quero falar. Só quero que saia daqui.— Seus dedos deslizavam em meu cabelo, ele beijava minha testa. —Deus, o que fizeram com você...— Ele sussurrou entre soluços.

—Liguei para o meu pai. Ele está vindo e mandou não tentar removê-la daí. —Jasper disse. — Emmett também está descendo.— Adicionou zangado. —Cubra o rosto dela. Não vamos dar mais show para as _suas queridinhas_.— Arreliou grosseiramente.

—Elas não são minhas queridinhas.— Edward defendeu-se.

—Ah, não. Só suas peguetes.— Jazz provocou.

Eu queria gritar para ele parar.

—Cala a boca, Hale! Se não eu mesmo calo!— Edward ameaçou entre dentes_._

—Sai daqui, Jazz. Você está só piorando as coisas— Alice resmungou.

—Quem é você para falar? Por você ela teria morrido linchada.— Jazz acusou intolerante. Alice calou-se. Ela não podia saber porque Jazz agia assim tão protetoramente.

O silêncio cresceu opressor no ambiente. A dor irradiava por minha coluna e se concentrava em minhas costelas. Era como se eu tivesse sido atropelada, pisoteada.

—Por que não me gritou? Eu estava lá fora.— Edward sussurrou dolorido em meu ouvido. A dor em meu corpo não era nada comparada à dor de vê-lo chorar. Era agonizante. —Por que você não admite que precisa de mim? Eu preciso tanto de você...— Mais uma vez senti umidade em meu rosto, acompanhada de um soluço seu. —Por favor, acorda... Fala comigo...— Ele limpou minha boca, depois encostou seus lábios nos meus.

Ouvi vozes ansiosas, senti um beijo na testa, e a dor triplicou quando alguém me ergueu do chão, colocando-me sobre algo que parecia uma maca. Uma máscara de oxigênio cobriu meu rosto e uma picada atingiu meu braço. Meu rosto foi coberto e alguém tirou meu sapato.

—Não encosta o dedo nela, Alice!— Jazz ameaçou raivoso. —Fica bem longe da gente!

—A culpa é sua...— Alice acusou entre soluços. —Você nunca me falou quem era ela.

—Rá, isso não justifica. Você não fez nada! Não teve coragem de ao menos gritar, ligar para Rose, avisar ao segurança dela. Eu pensei que você era só uma mimada, mas você é um monstro, Alice.

—Já chega, Hale!— Edward interrompeu a discussão. —Ela já teve o que mereceu.

—Siga para o hospital, Alistair.— Carlisle instruiu incisivo. Eu me peguei rezando para que ele não culpasse Edward pelo ocorrido, como Jazz fazia.

Ouvi o barulho de rodinhas rolando no chão. O frio encontrou meus pés. Deduzi estar sendo levada pelo corredor.

—Pai, o sangue ainda está escorrendo.— Jazz alarmou-se. —Tem alguma coisa errada!— Choramingou desesperado.

—Ela vai ficar bem, filho. Vai dar tudo certo.— Mesmo dolorida e entorpecida, foi gratificante presenciar a união de pai e filho. Foi a primeira vez que vi Jazz tratá-lo como pai.

—Bella, fala comigo.— Jazz implorou baixinho. Uma porta de correr se abriu, senti um movimento brusco e presumi ser colocada dentro de uma ambulância.

—Posso ir com ela aí dentro?— A voz melancólica de Edward finalmente voltou a ser ouvida. Ele estava apático, sem vida, e aquilo me preocupou. Talvez eu estivesse pior do que pensava estar.

—Não!— Jazz gritou negando.

Eu queria dizer a Jasper que precisava de Edward, mas me sentia sumindo numa escuridão. Minha pulsação enfraquecia, o aparelho de oxigênio forçava entrada de ar nos meus pulmões, e eu lutava para resistir a densa escuridão que forçava entrada em meus sentidos, porém estava exausta.

—Eu acho melhor você pegar um avião e ir para Madrid.— Carlisle aconselhou frio. —Não quero que isso vaze para a imprensa. Você perto é só problema. Acho que o que tinha que dar já deu para vocês.

_Não. Por favor, não!_

Meu coração se comprimiu. Se eu não conseguia chorar, minha alma chorou. Meus músculos se contorciam de dor, como se, de novo, estivessem me batendo, quebrando os meus ossos. Parei de ouvir, de sentir. Lamentavelmente, eu não consegui ouvir a resposta de Edward. A dor de me privar dele era tão angustiante, que, rompendo as minhas forças, a escuridão me tragou.

**Obrigada por ler.**

**Minha outra estória, Flor de Lótus, será publicada pela Editora Lio. Passem no perfil ****Bia Braz no Face e curtam Flor de Lótus**

**Comentem!**


	20. Chapter 20- Cuidados

**Capítulo- Cuidados**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa- Londres- 24 anos atrás**

Receber o resultado do exame desmoronou Esme. Lágrimas brotaram de seu rosto ao capitular o que aquilo significava. Depois de gerar Alice, sua única filha de três anos, Esme não conseguiu mais engravidar, ainda que não usasse método anticonceptivo. Suspeitou que algo estivesse errado e fez aquela série de exames.

Dias seguiram-se melancólicos. Guardou para si a dor, mas sua angústia não passou despercebida a Elizabeth, sua irmã caçula que morava com ela desde que brigou com a mãe numa crise de rebeldia. A notícia da gravidez despreparada de Elizabeth contribuiu para que a mágoa de Esme aumentasse, mais ainda porque a caçula irresponsável rejeitava a gravidez. Não tinha sentido sua irmã solteira e libertina ser abençoada com a gravidez, quando ela, cristã fiel, esposa lícita, não conseguia dar mais filhos ao seu marido.

Sua depressão e revolta chegaram ao limite com a suspeita implantada por sua mãe de que a amante do general também estava grávida. E se esse filho fosse um homem? Perguntou-se temerosa. _Se o filho dela for homem, ela conseguirá levá-lo de mim._ Concluiu Esme. Não podia abrir mão de seu marido. Negava-se. Casou para viver. Aceitá-lo-ia com todas as suas falhas. Amava-o como uma esposa deve amar. Submetia-se humildemente às traições com a desculpa de ser seu fardo lutar pelo homem que se comprometeu amar perante a Igreja.

O general Anthony sonhava ter um filho homem, o qual pudesse trilhar seus caminhos futuros. Embora amasse James como filho legítimo, ainda sonhava com um herdeiro de seu sangue. Como a noticia de sua esterilidade, Esme viu suas chances de prendê-lo irem embora.

Sua sorte mudou ao receber uma notícia de sua irmã.

—São gêmeos— Elizabeth contou sem emoção ao entrar no quarto da irmã.

—Parabéns, Lisa— Esme murmurou desanimada, sem olhar a irmã.

—Um menino e uma menina— continuou Elizabeth e sentou-se na ponta da cama. O coração de Esme se contorceu de impotente ciúme. Dois?!

Esme deixou-se desabar. Enfiou o rosto entre os travesseiros e novamente a dor da frustração e derrota lhe machucaram. Elizabeth sentiu-se desolada— talvez por culpa e arrependimento—, ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama e propôs a Esme o que planejava há tempos.

Esme ainda hesitou, lutando internamente entre a razão e a emoção. Aceitou finalmente. Seria o único meio de prender o homem que amava, ainda que fosse uma perfídia.

**Edward Cullen**

Vazio. Era assim, de repente, o meu mundo.

Ouvia o tic tac do relógio na parede do quarto, contava as horas, minutos, segundos, e a dor não diminuía. Espasmos angustiosos apertavam meu estômago ao lembrar o que aconteceu com ela. Dias atrás, eu tinha a sensação de êxito e de que tudo se encaminhava para seu lugar. Se antes eu me sentia indiferente e distante, a salvo de relacionamentos profundos, com Bella encontrei o meu lugar. Ao seu lado. Junto à mãe do meu filho.

Suas pequenas mudanças não passaram despercebidas. Desde o momento em que beijei seus seios quando voltamos a namorar, notei-os mais cheios. Como seu corpo estava registrado milimetricamente na minha mente, podia dizer os centímetros e milímetros com precisão que tinham aumentado. Ela comia mais ultimamente. Levado pelas suspeitas, fiquei atento à sua alimentação. Era minha gatinha de estimação. Seu olhar apetecido sobre a próxima vítima a ser comida me deixava extasiado. Sanduíche, pizza, bolos. Nada conseguia sair ileso. Esperei por dias que ela me desse a notícia positiva para minhas suspeitas, porém, a confirmação não veio. Desconfiei que nem ela mesma soubesse. Em todo caso, eu curti as mudanças. Fiz planos para nós a cada espaço de tempo.

Entretanto, vê-la deitada naquele chão, machucada e sangrando, matou todos os meus sonhos. Aquela segunda-feira, se não fosse o que ocorreu, seria mais uma segunda-feira em que eu diminuía as diferenças entre nós, a conquistava e driblava seus medos. Tínhamos mais intimidade, e a confiança crescia. Iríamos até dormir juntos num hotel. Era um tremendo avanço, tanto com o sheik, quanto com ela.

Eu iria lhe dar o anel que comprei, anel de compromisso. Ainda que não pudéssemos nos assumir publicamente, eu queria que ela tivesse essa certeza, de que eu era dela. Fingi não ter lembrado seu aniversário, mas na realidade esperava ansiosamente para lhe dar seu presente.

Deixei-a na porta do toalete ansioso por ter um tempo a sós com ela no 14º, e, quem sabe, realizar a fantasia de fazer amor com ela na cobertura. Um fetiche. Peguei a caixinha com o anel no bolso e coloquei-a na mão, analisando as formas. Eu me perguntava mentalmente se ela iria apreciar mesmo que ela fosse coberta de jóias pelo inglês filho único de um sheik e seu único herdeiro das jazidas de petróleo. Alguém nascido de um amor passageiro e criado em Londres. Rico a perder de vista. Enquanto os bens da minha família se resumiam a milhões, os dele falava-se em incontáveis trilhões.

A atenção dele sobre ela sempre me intrigou. Vez ou outra me pego perguntando qual a dele. Por que seu poder sobre ela? Evitei por dias desfiar o questionamento para não deixá-la tensa. Conformei-me que em poucos dias aconteceria a audiência e muitas respostas seriam esclarecidas. Eu não iria pressioná-la, esse era o plano. Estava mais interessado em nós.

—Ei, o que faz aqui?— Alice perguntou-me quando chegou ao corredor acompanhada de Hale. Atrás dela, duas meninas caminhavam em direção ao toalete feminino. Escondi a caixinha do anel de volta no bolso e improvisei.

—Estou esperando uma amiga.

Alice olhou de esguelha para as duas meninas que passaram me encarando e deu um tapa em meu braço.

—Eu não acredito que você está traindo a Bella com vadias dessa Universidade!

—Sai, fora, ratinha. Cuida da sua vida— retruquei e empurrei-a pelos ombros para a porta. Não podia revelar à minha irmã quem eu realmente esperava. Ela entrou e deu um pequeno tchau antes de fechar a porta. Encostei-me à parede ao lado de Hale, em silêncio.

A porta novamente se abriu e virei o rosto, pensando ser Bella. Uma das meninas que entraram por último saiu e me chamou. Fiz sinal que ela viesse ao meu encontro.

—Tenho um recado para você. A Heidi perguntou se a ideia era empalhá-la quando combinou de encontrá-la no laboratório— zombou.

—O quê?— Franzi o cenho desentendido.

Ela riu mais.

—Heidi disse que iria organizar a sua agenda pessoalmente para você não dá mais bolo nela.

—Sua amiga é louca— Balancei a cabeça cético.

Voltei a encostar-me à parede com os olhos no relógio. Já tinha cinco minutos que Bella estava lá. A garota olhou para porta enigmaticamente, sorriu e saiu alegre.

—É verdade o que ela disse?— Hale questionou.

—O quê?— Perguntei distraído, encarando a porta preocupado com a demora.

—Que você ainda sai com a Heidi.

—Lógico que não. Só se for para balançar meu pinto no vaso enquanto eu *_mijo_. Afinal, em todo tempo que estou em Liverpool Bella está comigo.

_*N/A: Eu ri sozinha ao escrever isso. Homem fala exatamente assim. rsrssr_

Ele ficou calado, pensativo.

—Não a magoe, Lyon— pediu sem jeito, as mãos no bolso. —Ela ama você. Faria qualquer coisa por você.

—Não a magoarei— Prometi. Há dias que eu tentava manter um clima amistoso com ele. Talvez, com o passar do tempo, as desconfianças dele comigo diminuíssem. —Mas e você e Alice? Como estão?— Inventei um assunto.

—Sinceramente?— Olhou-me incerto. —Eu piso em ovos com ela. Já estou cansado disso tudo. De ter que esconder minhas origens. Você sabe que meu pai é filho de muçulmano, _né_? Ter sangue muçulmano me deixa apreensivo com sua irmã.

—É, eu sei.

Ouvi barulho vindo do banheiro, virei o rosto e entrecerrei os olhos. Registrei algo se batendo contra a parede. Aproximei-me da porta e tentei abrir. Estava trancada.

—Já tem maior tempão que elas entraram— Ele comentou após olhar no relógio.

Gritos e resmungos nos alarmaram. O voz de Alice destacou pedindo para parar. Soquei a porta e gritei para abrir. Os gritos tornaram-se histéricos.

—Qual o problema, Cullen?— Virei o rosto e Ben estava parado, olhando-me como se eu estivesse louco em tentar abrir a porta do feminino.

—Tem alguma coisa errada. Minha irmã está gritando e a porta está trancada— Continuei batendo forte na porta, em atos frenéticos.

—Isy está aí dentro?— perguntou preocupado. Recebi um choque instantâneo. Bella que estava em perigo.

—Sim.— A voz mal saiu da minha boca, Ben tomou distância, correu e pulou com os dois pés na porta. —Isso é uma forma de te pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz aquele dia— justificou, tomou distância novamente, correu e pulou na porta. A parte de cima abriu. Por segundos não movi o pé do chão. Hale assumiu um canto e golpeou forte, na parte do trinco. Eu me livrei da inércia e as pancadas seguiram de todos os lados. A porta caiu ao chão. Eu me alarmei com o que vi.

Com a vista turva de pânico, vi sangue e Bella encolhida em posição fetal, os braços em volta da cabeça. Ajoelhei ao seu lado, uma lágrima doeu em meus olhos. Heidi me olhava com o rosto desfigurado, muito sangue na face. Não me compadeci quando Hale jogou duas meninas contra a parede. Não lamentei quando, não só ele, como Ben, seguiram com tapas e murros para cima das garotas. Se eu não estivesse tão envolvido, teria me ocupado disso pessoalmente. Que se danasse o fato de ser covardia bater em mulher. Na hora de ir seis contra uma elas não pensaram ser covardia.

Tirei a burca de Bella e prendi o ar. Sangue pingava do supercílio e de um corte na boca. Alice gritou ao reconhecê-la. Hale finalmente parou de bater nas meninas. Era revoltante a situação. O preconceito, a falta de respeito, a covardia. Eu a sentia mole, a vida escorrendo de suas veias, a pele pálida, a respiração fraca e difícil. Aflito, deitei no chão ao seu lado, limpei o sangue em seu rosto e beijei delicadamente sua pele, temendo com qualquer gesto brusco trazer risco a sua integridade.

Tive medo. Abstraí-me do mundo e rezei, como em tempos não fazia, para que ela ficasse bem. A impotência me debilitou. Sabia não poder chamar uma ambulância comum. Ela não era uma pessoa comum. Em absoluto, eu queria estar autorizado a comprometer a imagem da Universidade, expor ao mundo a barbárie ocorrida ali, mas, frustrado, vigiei seu ritmo cardíaco até o pai de Hale chegar com médicos. Enquanto os primeiros socorros eram prestados, o sheik me chamou em particular.

—O que aconteceu aqui, Edward?— questionou acusador, apontando em direção a Bella.

Suspirei, abaixei o olhar e apertei a fronte com os dedos.

—Eu não sei exatamente.

—Jasper disse que uma delas era sua _ficante_— Encostou-se à parede, os braços cruzados no peito.

—Isso já faz muito tempo.

—Você acha que essa agressão tem algo a ver com isso?

Levantei o olhar, olhei para as meninas que estavam a alguns metros de distância e suspirei, derrotado.

—Eu suspeito que sim— admiti culpado.

Ele girou sobre seus pés e foi o médico que a examinava. A maca foi conduzida pelo corredor. Novamente a lágrima doeu em meu peito. Eu queria gritar de desespero, chutar quem estivesse em meu caminho, bater pessoalmente em cada uma das meninas que fizeram aquilo.

Vi, de longe, Emmett vir correndo, com Rosalie em seu encalço. Ele falava freneticamente ao telefone.

—O que aconteceu? —questionou. — Ela não estava com você?— outra acusação. Ele não precisava acusar. Minha própria culpa me corroia.

—Você queria que eu tivesse entrado com ela?— retruquei na defensiva. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Rosalie sentiu meu humor, aproximou-se e enlaçou minha cintura, abraçando-me protetora.

—O que aconteceu, leãozinho?

Olhei com os olhos entrecerrados para trás, ela acompanhou meu olhar e visualizou as meninas encostadas em uma parede, conversando com o recém chegado reitor.

—A Heidi?— deduziu boquiaberta.

—Sim.

—Eu queria estar lá para Bella.

—Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo quebrava a cara dela, mas Hale e Ben já fizeram isso.

Emmett finalmente desligou o celular e colocou-se ao meu lado, quando já atravessávamos o portão rumo ao estacionamento, seguindo a equipe que empurrava a maca.

—Eu queria poder trazer minha equipe para cá, levar essas meninas para um lugar isolado e fazer com elas pelo menos metade do que fizeram, porém, sou um homem da lei. O máximo que posso fazer é levá-las presas em flagrante por lesão corporal. Está vindo uma equipe prendê-las. Eu preciso que alguém vá testemunhar— elucidou agitadamente.

—Eu vi tudo. Eu vou— Alice, que estava perto da maca aproximou-se e se propôs.

—Você estava lá e não fez nada?— Rosalie inquiriu.

—Eu não podia.— justificou chorosa.

—Guarde o seu remorso para você e reze para que ela fique bem— Rosalie sentenciou com altivez.

Alguns carros pretos entraram no estacionamento cantando pneus. Emmett caminhou até eles. Os médicos abriram a porta da ambulância, colocaram a maca dentro, ajustaram a altura e a prenderam no chão.

—Posso ir aí com ela aí dentro?— Dirigi-me ao sheik. Meus olhos estavam fixos em gotas de sangue que pingavam da maca.

O motorista ligou o carro, um médico entrou e Hale negou veementemente minha presença. Eu não lhe dei ouvidos. Ele era só um garoto com medo de perdê-la. Assim como eu.

—Eu acho melhor você pegar um avião e ir para Madrid— O sheik instruiu e subiu. —Não quero que isso vaze para a imprensa, e você perto é só problema. Acho que o que tinha que dar já deu para vocês— sentenciou incisivo e sentou na parte de trás da ambulância, ao lado da maca.

Sopesei suas palavras por segundos. Vi-o limpando sangue na boca de Bella e a raiva nublou meus sentidos em vê-lo tocá-la. O que ele era dela, afinal? Ela era minha namorada! Eu que devia estar ao seu lado!

Fechei as mãos em punho e a derrota me abateu. A realidade me deixou sem argumentos. Era minha culpa ela estar ali. Heidi nunca a acertaria se não tivesse sido renegada. Foi minha culpa por brincar com pessoas.

Um enfermeiro aproximou-se, fechou a porta direita, e eu continuei parado, impedindo que ele fechasse a outra.

—Com licença— Ele pediu, encontrei os olhos curiosos do sheik e bastou isso para me tirar da inércia. Apoiei minhas mãos no chão, impulsionei meu corpo e entrei na ambulância.

—O que está fazendo? Aqui só tem lugar para dois— O sheik apontou, impaciente.

—O que te faz merecer mais estar aqui do que eu que sou o namorado dela?— destaquei em tom baixo, controlando meu nervosismo, e sentei no chão.

—Eu sou o responsável por ela.

—É você quem decide. Ou me leva agora, ou eu movo os céus para tirá-la de Liverpool. Nem que para isso eu tenha que usar todo o meu dinheiro e influência— ameacei baixinho, ajoelhei e pus a testa sobre o braço de Bella. Ela estava imóvel, sua pulsação lenta, e isso me afligia, mesmo que o aparelho de oxigênio indicasse que o ar era levado aos seus pulmões. —Promete que vai ficar bem, meu amor— acariciei seu braço, ouvi um barulho de porta fechar e a sirene foi ligada. E se seu estado fosse mais delicado? E se meu bebê fosse comprometido?

—Qual o pré-diagnóstico?— O sheik perguntou ao médico que examinava um aparelho.

—Duas costelas afetadas e um corte profundo na cabeça. Isso o que eu pude averiguar— informou o médico.

Soluços silenciosos brotaram em meu peito, segurei o pulso de Bella na minha boca e enlacei meus dedos no seu. —Nós não vamos mais voltar lá... Não vamos estudar... Não temos porque permanecer naquele inferno— Eu murmurei baixo.

—Você não a conhece— O sheik intrometeu-se. —Ela não irá desistir— acentuou em tom amargo e olhou para fora da janela.

—Eu não vou deixá-la ir. Vou levá-la embora comigo.

Ele riu sarcástico.

—Desista— Balançou a cabeça. Eu olhei firmemente para ele.—Ela não se permitirá ir tão longe em uma aventura com você. Você é muito ingênuo em imaginar que ela te seguiria.

Afetado pela provocação, quase perdi a razão e o mandei se fuder. Todavia, não poderia complicar a convivência com a pessoa que poderia escondê-la de mim.

—Ela me seguiria sim. Ela me ama— salientei debilmente. Foi a única frase coerente que eu consegui formar.

—Por isso mesmo— concedeu. —Ela te ama a tal ponto de se ver que será um peso ou vai atrapalhar sua vida, é capaz de deixá-lo livremente.

Abaixei a cabeça, derrotado. Ele pôs a mão em meu ombro. Encarei-o e rejeitei o apoio. Ele não era meu amigo.

—Não se apegue, Edward. Apenas viva. Essa proximidade foi permitida não por você.

—Você vai levá-la e escondê-la de mim?— questionei com olhos cheios de mágoa ao pensar que ela poderia ser conivente com esse tipo de pensamento.

—Não— ele suspirou, não deu mais nenhuma palavra. A ambulância estacionou. Eu preferi não pensar no que ele disse, era informação demais para eu pensar nesse momento de aflição.

A porta se abriu, dei um último beijo na testa de Bella e me afastei para que os enfermeiros a removessem. Ela subiu para a emergência. Eu segui atrás com o coração apertado, mas me impediram de seguir adiante. Eu estava pronto para comprar briga, porém o sheik avisou-me que reservaria um quarto para que eu esperasse notícias e que tomaria antes o zelo de pedir na recepção total sigilo quanto a paciente e os visitantes.

Atormentado pelo medo de perdê-la, fui em casa, fingi para minha mãe que estava voltando para Madrid, peguei minhas roupas e voltei para o hospital, sempre com a precaução de passar pelos corredores do hospital com capuz ou touca.

De volta ao andar em que ela ficaria, entrei no quarto de espera, deitei de costas em um sofá e esperei, contando as horas e os minutos até que ela saísse da sala de cirurgia.

—Você devia ter ido— O sheik disse ao entrar na sala. Suspirou cansado e sentou-se na cadeira perto da porta. —Você tem responsabilidades com o seu time.

Sentei na ponta do sofá e olhei-o firmemente em seus olhos. —Eu não vou sair daqui para lugar nenhum, você queira ou não— enfrentei-o com o olhar. —Eu a amo. Estarei onde ela estiver. —destaquei.

Ele iria retrucar, mas uma enfermeira invadiu a sala e interrompeu a nossa conversa. —Quem é o pai?— perguntou ansiosa.

—Eu sou o pai— O sheik prontificou-se.

—Eu lamento pelo ocorrido, senhor— lamentou ela. —O médico precisa conversar com o senhor.

Eu me levantei.

—Eu também vou — avisei. O sheik torceu os lábios em desagrado. —Ela é minha namorada — Eu salientei sem chance de refutação.

A enfermeira alternou o olhar de mim a ele.

—Nesse caso, o médico quer a presença do pai do bebê, não do pai dela.

Meu coração palpitou esperança, entre aflito e esperançoso. Ela não falaria em bebê se ele não estivesse vivo. O sheik entrecerrou os olhos, acusador. Desviei os olhos dos seus, girei sobre os meus pés e segui a enfermeira pelo corredor, com os nervos alterados. Entramos numa pequena sala. Um médico, ainda usando toca cirúrgica, nos esperava sentado atrás de uma mesa.

—Boa noite, senhores.

—Boa noite— Estendi minha mão e cumprimentei-o ansioso. Ele apontou a cadeira para que eu sentasse. O sheik sentou-se ao meu lado.

—Bom, irei direto ao assunto porque a paciente não pode esperar.

—Ok.

—O que os senhores são dela?— observou cada um de nós.

—Eu sou o namorado. Ele é o...— Olhei para o sheik incerto.

—O pai.

Balancei a cabeça incrédulo com sua mentira sórdida. Óbvio que eu não esperava que ele respondesse que era o noivo, mas mentir ser o pai não tinha cabimento.

—Ok. Os dois têm direito de saber— Pegou uns papéis e colocou-os sobre a mesa. —A paciente teve duas costelas fraturadas, o pulmão perfurado por uma costela, pneumotórax; uma fratura na cabeça do úmero esquerdo— Mostrou o próprio ombro, indicando que ali era o lugar da fratura. —Um corte na cabeça ocasionado por objeto pontiagudo, provavelmente o salto de um sapato.— Olhou-me cautelosamente. Eu inclinei-me sobre a mesa para ler, o pânico atravessando minhas emoções. Ele continuou. —... Mas o que é mais preocupante é a hemorragia interna. O feto está vivo, mas está ameaçado. Em alguns casos, a artéria uterina por si só cessa o derramamento de sangue, quando há repouso completo. Porém, como se suspeita que a manutenção da gravidez ponha em risco a vida da mãe, pois não se pode proceder cirurgicamente com a presença do feto, aconselha-se que se priorize a vida da mãe. Para qualquer decisão, é preciso que um responsável assine— Ele estendeu alguns papéis. Eu os folheei, sem prestar atenção no que lia.

Inclinei-me derrotado com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, o sheik pegou o papel de minhas mãos e leu. A dor da perda novamente me oprimiu. O que ela decidiria em meu lugar? Ela arriscaria? Eu não podia decidir aquilo. Angustiado, passei as mãos nos cabelos, levantei ofegante e encostei a testa na parede. Meu peito parecia rasgar. Era um pesadelo real.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, só o meu soluço sendo ouvido pela sala, ouvi o barulho de uma caneta rabiscar algo. A dor tornou-se quase insuportável, desesperadora. Eu queria fugir da dor, gritar. Não conseguiria viver para encarar Bella. Não conseguiria lhe dizer o que aconteceu.

Dias se passaram... Dias assistindo o soro descer por uma mangueira e alimentar sua intravenosa. Dias ouvindo o monitor cardíaco, vendo o ar entrar forçadamente em seu pulmão. Dias vendo uma mangueira drenar algo entre suas costelas e gotejar em um recipiente no chão.

Era angustiante ver. No entanto, eu não conseguia sair de lá. Eu não podia sair. O centro da minha vida estava naquele quarto. Foram dias olhando aqueles pinos em seu ombro, seu braço imobilizado, e sentia como se eu mesmo estivesse imóvel, sem vida, apagado. Foram dias sentado sobre uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, debruçado sobre seu colchão.

Enquanto o estado melancólico me debilitava, Hale entrou e saiu várias vezes, Alice passou longas horas chorando num canto, Rosalie dormiu diariamente no sofá, Emmett permaneceu em guarda contínua. O sheik também se manteve lá dia e noite disputando espaço comigo. Ele também a amava, eu não tinha dúvidas disso. Um amor incompreensível e inaceitável.

—As dosagens de analgésico e sedativos foram diminuídas. Em poucas horas ela irá acordar. Você devia ir em casa descansar um pouco— aconselhou o sheik. Eu não levantei a cabeça, apoiada em meu braço sobre a cama.

—Vou esperá-la acordar— resmunguei.

—Levante-se daí, Edward. Você acha que ela quer isso de você? Perceber que você está mal por causa dela, só piorará as coisas. Vá em casa, tome um banho, faça a barba, vista roupas limpas, coma alguma coisa.

—Eu quero estar aqui quando ela acordar— objetei relutante, sentindo dor em meu pescoço pelas horas com a cabeça baixa.

—Ela vai odiar encontrar o namorado assim— apontou-me com uma careta, depois sorriu fraco e bateu amigavelmente no meu ombro. —Ninguém vai tirá-la daqui, Edward. Eu prometo.

Desde segunda, há cinco dias, eu tinha levado algumas roupas para casa do sheik e ocupado um quarto de hóspedes. Minha mãe não sabia que eu estava em Liverpool. Eu não teria que desculpa dar se ela resolvesse visitar Bella no hospital e encontrasse o sheik. Todo esse segredo me irritava. Eu queria que essa onda de mistérios que pairava sobre Bella acabasse. Queria que Bella confiasse em mim suficientemente para contar. Entretanto, desde aquela crise em seu quarto no dia em que conversamos sobre o atentado eu não me vi mais com coragem de falar abertamente no assunto, a não ser no dia em que a persuadi a falar pelo menos um pouco no elevador. Eu suspeitava que parte de mim quisesse levar o nosso relacionamento com leveza. Como se eu não quisesse ver em que estava metido, embora soubesse que em uma hora ou outra tudo viria à tona.

Nosso futuro ainda me perturbava. Evitava desfiar a fundo o tema, embora soubesse que nossa vida nunca seria normal. Talvez até incompatível. Mas eu não iria deixar de acreditar. Bella, quando não tem preocupação e medo, é a mulher que me completa, que me faz rir, alegra meu coração. É tudo que faltou um dia em minha vida.

Levantei, dando mais uma olhada para o rosto pálido sobre a cama. Manchas que antes estavam roxas criaram uma coloração esverdeada. Acariciei seu braço, inclinei sobre ela e beijei sua testa.

—Peça à Victória algumas peças de roupas para Bella. — Ele orientou. Eu assenti e saí pesaroso da sala.

Pus o capuz na cabeça e desci pelas escadas, evitando transeuntes. Liguei para Rosalie, que saiu para fazer um lanche, e pedi que ela me levasse no carro do Emmett até a casa do sheik. Eu tinha dispensado meus seguranças esta semana.

Entrei comodamente na residência, encontrei com Victória na sala de estar e instruí o pedido do sheik. O celular vibrou em meu bolso quando eu chegava ao alto da escada. Fiz uma careta ao ler o identificador de chamada.

—Oi, mãe.

—_Filho, por que você não estava presente no jogo de quarta à noite? —_perguntou direta.

—Er, eu tive uma indisposição, mãe— improvisei, abri a porta do quarto e segui direto para o box. Se eu parasse em frente à cama, ela poderia me seduzir e não me permitir mais levantar, tamanho era meu cansaço.

—_Algum problema, filho_?— perguntou desconfiada.

—Não— suspirei melancólico, parei em frente ao espelho e assustei com a imagem que vi. A semana acabou comigo.

—_Edward, o que está acontecendo com você_?— questionou. Ouvir sua preocupação rachou algo dentro de mim. Lágrimas desafiadoras inundaram meus olhos. Eu me sentia só. Não tinha onde chorar. Desde que ela começou o romance com o sheik, o único ponto de abrigo que eu tinha era Bella. Todavia agora era Bella que precisava de mim, precisava da minha força. Mas eu não me encontrava forte o suficiente.

Solucei, levei as mãos em meus cabelos e sentei no chão, a cabeça encostada na parede.

—_Edward, por que está chorando_?— pressionou repentinamente aflita.

—Eu não estou em Madrid, mãe— confessei num sussurro. —Eu estou em Liverpool... Minha namorada está internada num hospital... Eu não estou aguentando a pressão— pus a cabeça entre as mãos. O soluço me impediu de continuar. A culpa, a dor, o pesar, tudo me oprimia.

—_Onde você está, filho_?— perguntou abalada. Ouvi a voz de Rilley próxima e respirei fundo.

—Depois conversamos, mãe— tentei me recompor ao cair em mim e lembrar que não deveria dizer onde estava. Poderia complicar para o sheik.

—_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, diga onde você está ou eu revirarei esta cidade atrás de você_!— ameaçou, mas ouvi o tremor da incerteza. Ela nunca tinha me visto em um estado depressivo. Nem quando meu pai morreu.

—_Edward, Riley, tudo bem_?— Rilley assumiu o telefone da minha mãe.

Fechei os olhos e demorei um tempo estabilizando a respiração. —Oi, Rilley...

—_O que aconteceu? Sua mãe quer saber onde você está. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?_

—Sim... Ela está internada— sussurrei.

—_O que aconteceu_?

—Foi linchada por algumas meninas na Universidade.

—_Quando? Por quê?_

—11 de setembro— noticiei. Se ele se lembrasse da conversa na mesa da fazenda deduziria o motivo.

—_Então me fala onde você está, que eu vou aí. Você não tá legal, cara_— pediu ansioso.

—Rilley, minha mãe não sabe... Ela não pode ir— salientei derrotado.

—_Dá o seu jeito_.— sugeriu ele. —_Ela não vai sossegar enquanto não te ver, cara. Você sabe que é o__bebezinho__dela_— zombou, tentando me animar.

Eu não sabia até onde mais pessoas podiam ser envolvidas. Provavelmente Rilley pensasse que eu não queria levar minha mãe por Bella ser muçulmana ou noiva. Ele tinha suas suspeitas, mas não sabia da verdade. Não conversamos mais depois do dia em que ele mostrou saber que a minha Bella era a mesma pessoa que Emmett protegia, a muçulmana, noiva do sheik.

—Ok— concordei depois de hesitar. —Eu realmente preciso de vocês. Vou te passar o número do quarto dela por mensagem, então nos encontramos lá.

—_Fica calmo, leãozinho. Ela vai ficar bem... Você está parecendo um gatinho abandonado_— Brincou. Eu sorri debilmente, levantei e apoiei a mão na bancada.

—Até mais tarde, Rilley.

Por medida de segurança, procurei no celular o telefone da pessoa que não deveria estar lá quando minha mãe chegasse.

—_Fala, Edward—_ O sheik atendeu ansioso.

Pus o telefone no viva voz, abri minha nécessaire e tirei a loção para barba—Eu preciso que você saia daí para que eu receba uma visita— expliquei sem preâmbulos.

—_Quem_?

—O Rilley e minha mãe— Espalhei a espuma em meu rosto, em seguida comecei a tirar a barba já crescida.

—_O_ _que o Rilley está fazendo com a Esme_?— inquiriu possessivo. Rolei os olhos sem acreditar que alguém de sua idade teria ataques de insegurança.

—Rilley é meu amigo.

—_Mas eu sei que ele tem uma queda por sua mãe._

—Quem te contou?— espetei zombeteiro.

—_Rosalie_.

Balancei a cabeça incrédulo.

—Tudo isso nunca passou de brincadeira. Rilley nunca teve uma queda por minha mãe. Era só aquelas brincadeiras de amigos de '_vou pegar sua mãe'_, mas na verdade ele a adora como mãe e preocupa-se muito com ela— Expliquei levemente divertido. —O que é isso, agora? Ciúme?— arreliei. Ele pareceu desconfortável. —Não se preocupe, sheik. O seu calmo e misterioso mundo não será abalado.

—_Que horas sua mãe vem, Edward_?— perguntou sério.

—Não sei. Deve ser em uma hora ou duas. Estou voltando para recebê-la. Você não precisa estar aí quando ela chegar— esclareci, sentindo-me aos poucos mais calmo.

—_Tudo bem. Obrigado por avisar._

O banho foi revigorante. Saber que Bella em breve acordaria aliviava um pouco a dor de sua ausência, da incerteza. As lágrimas que há poucos minutos me derrubaram, teve o poder de um lenitivo na angústia. Alívio abrandou meu peito. Talvez todo aquele segredo, o fato de estar em Liverpool e não poder ir em casa agravasse a dor. Eu precisava do apoio da minha família. Estávamos muito distantes por alguns motivos e isso não devia continuar.

Passei no _drive tru_ do _MacDonalds_ e comi no trajeto para o hospital. Mal Rosalie estacionou o carro, encontramos minha mãe, Rilley e Alice no estacionamento. Antes de abraçar minha mãe, dei um olhar reprovador a Alice. Isso não era hora de ela aparecer.

—Oi, meu filho. O que aconteceu?— Ela abraçou-me, meu rosto apoiado em seu ombro.

Eu me calei. Não estava disposto a inventar mais mentiras.

—Lá em cima eu explico com tempo— retardei a resposta, deliberando mentalmente alguma explicação que não ficasse longe da verdade.

—Ela está bem?— Rilley questionou atencioso. Rosalie apressou os passos na frente. Alice caminhava sozinha atrás de nós, cabisbaixa. Eu não a tinha perdoado. Não falei com ela desde o dia do ocorrido.

—O quadro está estabilizado, embora o trauma deixou lesões.

Pus o capuz ao dar meu nome na recepção e seguimos para o andar reservado para Bella. Deparamo-nos com dois homens do sheik em pé na porta do quarto. Observei-os confuso, mas segui meu trajeto. Minha mãe também demorou um tempo os avaliando. Reconheceu-os. Encontrei Hale deitado no sofá e sobressaltei ao avistar o sheik sentado ao lado da cama, onde eu estive antes.

—Oi, Coll. O que faz aqui?— Esme questionou e caminhou receptiva até ele, que levantou e a recebeu com um beijo na testa.

—Tudo bem, Esme?— Segurou sua mão, olhou-me cautelosamente e acenou algo para Emmett. Emmett foi até a porta e a fechou. Minha mãe olhou confusa para Bella na cama. Ansioso com o que se sucederia, sentei próximo à cama.

—Esme, eu preciso falar com você. Aliás, com todos vocês— O sheik começou, olhando-me incerto. Desviei o olhar para Bella na cama. Não me interessava como ele conduziria aquela conversa. Eu lhe dei a chance de não fazer isso agora. Essa não era uma boa hora. —Rilley, você se importa de nos dar licença?

Eu ergui o olhar alerta. —O Rilley é da família— defendi antes que Rilley saísse. O sheik olhou-me contrariado e balançou a cabeça assentindo.

—Bom, eu creio que não é mais segredo para ninguém o que está acontecendo aqui.— apontou para Bella na cama. Eu senti um pequeno movimento sob minha mão e perscrutei Bella alarmado. Ela estaria prestes a acordar.

O sheik continuou. —Isy, ou melhor, Bella, nunca foi minha noiva.— confessou. O silêncio foi total na sala.

—Bella, você quer dizer a Bella de Edward?— Minha mãe repetiu confusa e aproximou-se incrédula da cama.

—Sim. A Bella de Edward... Eu te disse uma vez, Esme, que não tinha um envolvimento romântico com ela— acercou-se dela. —Aproximei-me dela para protegê-la. —destacou.

Senti o olhar da minha mãe sobre mim, mas continuei com os olhos fixos em Bella. Minha atenção estava nos mínimos movimentos indicados no aparelho. A respiração era mais rápida, os batimentos acelerados.

—Você sabia que elas eram as mesmas?— perguntou-me desconfiada.

—Sei há algum tempo— admiti, sem dar caso ao fato de ter sido enganado no início.

—Por quê?— Ela virou-se em direção ao sheik. —Por que não me disse antes que ela era a menina que saía com Edward? Você temia que eu a rejeitasse por ser uma muçulmana?

—Como é que é, Esme?— Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso seco. —Bem que as coisas poderiam ser fáceis assim. Bem que o mundo poderia girar em volta do seu filho, como a sua própria vida. Mas não. Bella não é muçulmana. O único motivo para que ela se vista assim é para se esconder.

—Do que ela precisa se esconder?— perguntou curiosa e passou as pontas dos dedos no braço de Bella, solícita.

—De quem ela é. Do nome que ela tem.

—E que nome ela tem?

Ele pausou até que o ar esteve denso.

—Swan... —revelou. — Isso te lembra algo?— Arqueou a sobrancelha. Esme tirou bruscamente a mão de Bella, como se ela desse choque ou fosse doente. Ele continuou. —O nome dela é Swan, Isabella Swan. —acentuou.

—O quê?— Ela deu um passo atrás, boquiaberta. Eu não compreendi sua emoção. Ela abriu a boca em horror e repetiu o nome Swan várias vezes, baixinho. Um segundo depois, o sheik estava ao seu lado, segurando-a pelos ombros. —Por quê?— acusou. Os dois se enfrentaram com o olhar. Eu fiquei perdido com o confronto mudo dos dois. Todos, menos Emmett, olhavam a cena desentendidos.

—Eu não poderia deixá-la desamparada. Ela não tem ninguém— destacou ele. Ela olhou-o furiosa, com a expressão revoltada e tentou afastar a mão dos seus ombros.

—Você não tinha o direito de trazê-la para as nossas vidas— acusou entre dentes. —É errado— Olhou-o com olhos aflitos, mas manteve o tom baixo e controlado. —Por que Liverpool? Por que você veio para cá?— exigiu ofendida.

—Porque a mãe dela conhecia a admiração da filha e achou que devia isso a ela.

—Ah, lógico— repetiu sarcasticamente. —Com certeza ela devia. Mesmo depois de morta, ela queria atormentar a minha vida. Queria esfregar na minha cara o que fez.

—Do que vocês estão falando?— questionei confuso.

Esme soltou-se das mãos do sheik e caminhou até mim.

—Você não pode ficar perto dela, filho, por favor— Esme implorou e puxou meu braço como se quisesse me levar da sala. Eu não me movi.

—Esme, pare de agir como criança. — o sheik exigiu alterado. Ela olhou Bella como se ela fosse uma aberração. —Eu não a traria para perto de mim se ela não fosse o meu sangue— ele informou nervoso, esfregou a fronte com os dedos e deu um passo atrás.

Preocupado com o que aquela situação poderia ocasionar à recuperação de Bella, decidi que ali não era o lugar para aquele assunto.

—Saiam daqui, por favor— demandei baixo, pus a mão sobre o peito de Bella e sua pulsação corria. Previ alarmado que ela escutava no subconsciente toda aquela confusão. —Saiam agora.

Um abraço rodeou minha cintura. Alice. —Deixa eu ficar perto dela, por favor, Edward? Eu queria que ela me perdoasse.— choramingou. Eu permiti, mesmo preocupado com o estado de Bella.

Pouco a pouco as visitas dispersaram. Rilley ficou na porta conversando com Hale, Emmett e Rosalie permaneceram na sala e minha mãe e o sheik saíram discutindo pelo corredor.

Ainda confuso com toda a conversa, deixei Alice próxima a Bella e caminhei até Rilley, relutante em sair de perto dela.

—Nossa, Edward, que barra— Rilley deu-me um abraço solidário. Eu aceitei, lutando para me manter erguido.

—Eu queria dar a ela uma vida normal— confessei dolorido, sentindo um peso nos ombros. —Cara, é tanta coisa. Cada dia descubro uma coisa diferente que me deixa tonto— suspirei. Notei Hale com olhos fixos em mim. —Ainda estou tentando entender por que minha mãe está agindo assim. Também quero entender por que só agora ele disse que Bella é parente dele.

Investiguei Alice próxima a Bella e senti ímpeto em ir esconder Bella de todos, levá-la embora comigo, de modo que não houvesse mais medo, rejeição ou dor em seu mundo. Queria levá-la para um mundo só nosso, onde ninguém pudesse machucá-la mais.

—Eu a amo tanto— declarei contrito. Esmagava orgulho e machismo ao me abrir com meu amigo. —Eu tô perdendo um pedaço de mim cada minuto que a vejo sobre essa cama. Não sei como ela vai enfrentar tudo. Por mim, eu arrancaria todas as dores dela. Não a deixaria passar por mais nada.

Olhei para a janela e encostei minha cabeça no vidro, os olhos úmidos. —Eu me sinto no escuro. Eu queria que ela me pedisse o mundo que eu o moveria para lhe dar.

—Você seria capaz de mudar sua vida por causa dela? Largaria tudo?

Virei o rosto para confirmar se a pergunta saiu da boca de quem eu suspeitava. Se os olhos de Hale não emitissem expectativa pela resposta, eu diria que minha mente me pregava peças.

—Se isso a fizesse feliz— concedi, convicto.

A conversa que antes era uma discussão entre o sheik e minha mãe, parecia ter acalmado os ânimos. Minha mãe chorava silenciosa, e ele a abraçava no fim do corredor. Guardei o comportamento dela para pensar depois.

—Acho que sua namorada precisa de você, Hale— Rilley aconselhou quando retornei ao quarto.

—Ela não é minha namorada— Hale assegurou aborrecido. Alice olhou-o ressentida. Encararam-se, ela baixou o olhar e colocou algo sobre o peito de Bella. Aproximei-me, peguei o objeto sobre o colo de Bella e olhei Alice questionador.

—Comprei de uma menina da minha sala semana passada— explicou Alice. —A garota me vendeu por 600 euros, dizendo que tinha recebido de uma garota que pagou para fazer uma massagem no meu irmão em uma festa. Eu vi o nome Bella gravado e tive certeza que era dela.

Hale, que estava do outro lado do quarto, aproximou-se da cama e tocou a pulseira. —Ela não precisa de nada seu— atacou desdenhosamente e lhe entregou a pulseira de volta.

—Deixe a pulseira comigo— Eu intervim. —Irei devolvê-la para Bella. Se Alice quiser eu pago de volta o que ela pagou.

—É lógico que eu não quero, Edward— Ela defendeu-se. —É um presente.

Bella mexeu um pouco. Suas pálpebras tremeram. Seus dedos apertaram os meus, inclinei e senti sua respiração acelerada.

—Ela não vai querer nada vindo de você!— Hale provocou infantilmente.

Apertei de volta a mão de Bella e beijei delicadamente sua bochecha.

—Tem como vocês resolverem as diferenças fora daqui, por favor— determinei. —Se não estão mais juntos, tudo bem. Só quero que respeitem o local.

Alice baixou a cabeça e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella.

—Me desculpe... Eu mesma nunca vou me perdoar por ter assistido a aquilo... Até hoje ouço os sons, o barulho do seu gemido de dor... Me desculpe, Bella— Ela implorou chorosa. Hale deu as costas revoltado. Eu me compadecia de Alice, mas só a absolveria depois que estivesse tudo bem com Bella.

—Deixe-me sozinho com ela, Alice— pedi, ao ver Bella tremer as pálpebras. Eu não queria que ela acordasse e deparasse com o arrependimento de Alice, a mágoa de Hale.

—Ok. Se precisar de mim, é só me ligar— ofereceu e saiu com ombros caídos.

—Alice.— chamei-a antes que ela atravessasse a porta. —Eu preciso que faça algo por mim.

—O quê? —exclamou em expectativa.

—Está disponível para sair de Liverpool alguns dias? —propus. Hale olhou-nos atento.

—Sim.

—Peça ao Emmett para te levar a residência do sheik. No quarto que eu estou ocupando tem um notebook meu. Na área de trabalho tem uma lista de compras para o meu apartamento em Madrid— Instruí. Seus olhos repentinamente brilharam.

—Eu nunca fui à casa do sheik!— animou-se e olhou acusadora Hale. Ele desviou o rosto indignado.

—Se Emmett não puder te levar, Rose poderá— adicionei, saquei minha carteira no bolso e lhe entreguei meu cartão. —Você sabe a senha, _né_?— questionei. Ela assentiu. —No computador tem algumas opções de decorações e de cores. Ligue para o Jacob que ele vai te guiar por Madrid.

Ela sorriu, pegou o cartão em minha mão, em seguida me abraçou.

—Obrigada por me dar uma chance. Eu juro que irei deixar seu apê a cara de vocês— Soltou-me mais animada, deu um último olhar para Hale e saiu.

Sentei ao lado da cama, segurei na mão de Bella e descansei a testa num travesseiro sobre a maca.

—Acorda logo, gatinha... Estou morrendo de saudade de você— Sussurrei baixinho e fechei os olhos, concentrando-me em sua respiração agora compassada.

Repassei na mente todo o ocorrido da noite procurando entender minha mãe e sua resistência. Fui vencido pela falta de respostas. O cansaço e stress do dia acumularam-se, relaxei e mergulhei na inconsciência.

...

Sentia como se plumas passassem por meu pescoço, orelha. Sorri manhoso e tentei me esticar como um gato por carinho. Queria levantar a camisa e deixar a carícia descer por minha barriga, virilha. Movi-me um pouco. A posição não permitiu. Puxei o braço e senti como se mil agulhas me espetassem.

—Você ficou— ouvi um sussurro fraco. Ergui a cabeça alarmado. Meu peito encheu-se de alegria.

—Meu amor! —estendi devagar o braço dormente ao seu rosto e me contive para não pular em cima dela e abraçá-la. —Eu não te deixaria. Estarei onde você estiver.— jurei e, ignorando os hematomas já clareando em sua boca e olhos, acaricie sua bochecha com o polegar.

—Pensei que você iria desistir depois daquilo— ciciou e baixou o olhar, como se estivesse envergonhada de algo.

—Por que eu iria desistir? Não foi sua culpa.

Ela olhou triste para o lado. —Foi sim... Talvez, se eu nunca tivesse ido estudar lá...

—Shhhh. Não comece, Bella— pus o dedo gentilmente em sua boca, cauteloso para não machucá-la. —Se você não tivesse ido estudar lá, não teria se tornado minha amiga. Não conheceria a pessoa que eu sou. —acentuei.

Ela suspirou, os olhos ainda desviados dos meus. —Eu não gostei de te ver sofrendo. Não queria isso— lamentou, umidade cresceu em seus olhos tristes.

—Como gostaria que eu ficasse?— questionei, levantei da cadeira, apoiei meu cotovelo na cama e beijei o seu rosto. —Minha garota estava machucada. Eu não poderia ficar bem.

Ela afastou-me delicadamente e pôs a mão direita em concha no meu queixo.

—Você é o meu sol. Sempre que eu te vejo é como se eu estivesse nascendo de novo— declarou com intensidade.

Sorri de canto, trouxe sua mão para minha boca e beijei a palma. —Seria bom se você estivesse nascendo de novo. Assim estaria peladona— gracejei solene. Uma gargalhada explodiu em seu peito, mas ela apertou o seu lado esquerdo ao sorrir. Dor nas costelas e pulmão, obviamente.

—Você me faz rir— contou sorridente, ergueu o braço são e tocou meu cabelo.

—Bom que eu sirvo para alguma coisa por aqui.

—Você serve para muita coisa.

—Espero que seja para te dar gols nas semanas seguintes.

—Edward!

—O quê?— simulei inocência e pus mechas de cabelos atrás de sua orelha, preocupado com seu corte na região.

—Olha o meu estado!— ela destacou e apontou para baixo. Olhei seu ventre, suspirei e toquei a abertura do vestido hospitalar.

—É, realmente você não está muito elegante nesta roupa. —lamentei dramático. —Eu preferia sem— acariciei sua barriga, saudoso.

—Eu não falei da roupa. Falei dessas parafernálias em volta de mim— acentuou o braço com soro, o grampo em seus dedos, a mangueira em seu nariz.

—É fácil de tirar— minimizei a importância com um dar de ombros. Disposto a distraí-la, inclinei e pus o nariz em seu pescoço. —Eu não gostei do seu novo perfume. Tem cheiro de remédio— brinquei e mordisquei levemente seu pescoço. Ela sorriu e pôs a mão no peito esquerdo. Devia doer cada movimento.

—Qual deles você mais gosta? —sussurrou rouca.

—Qual o quê?

—Qual dos perfumes. O que eu usava como Isy ou como Cygne?

Levantei uma sobrancelha fingindo pensar. —Os dois— confessei. Ela sorriu e deslizou os dedos em minhas sobrancelhas. —Obrigada por ter ficado, leãozinho.

—Não foi de graça— Sorri sugestivamente e acariciei seu baixo ventre, os dedos por dentro dos botões.

Lógico que leãozinho, que passou a semana entediado, com a cabeça debruçada nas patas, levantou a cabeça atento, como se alguém tivesse assoviado para chamá-lo. Argh, como ele era oferecido.

—O que vai querer em troca?— ponderou ela, atenciosa.

Sorri matreiro. Uma enfermeira grisalha nos interrompeu, olhou curiosa para minha mão ousada dentro do vestido de Bella, balançou a cabeça e voltou-se ao aparelho que a monitorava.

—Há quanto tempo ela acordou?

—Uns vinte minutos— respondi. Bella me observava atenta acariciar comodamente sua barriga, cintura, _testinha da bichana_. Ela exalou longamente e desviou o olhar, fixando-os na parede branca. Será que ela sabia estar grávida e não teve planos de falar? Fora de cogitação. Bella não teria escondido, se ela soubesse. Teria? Não. Não mesmo.

—Parece que o sono foi agitado— A enfermeira comentou conferindo os gráficos.

—Eu estava sonhando, delirando... Não sei— Bella contou baixinho. Suspeitei que ela ouviu a discussão. Parecia nervosa.

—Bom, vou cumprir a orientação médica com os remédios...

—Eu não quero dormir— Bella avisou obstinada. Eu sorri e revirei os olhos, lembrando o quanto senti falta disso, de sua teimosia e determinação. A enfermeira conferiu-me dos pés à cabeça, balançou a cabeça e sorriu. —Vou só dar mais umas doses de analgésico e antibiótico. Eu no seu lugar também não iria querer dormir— piscou para Bella, que sorriu cúmplice.

—Ele já é bastante convencido, com a senhora falando isso piora tudo— Bella gracejou.

—É, então acho uma boa você estar bem bonita para ficar com o seu gatão— Brincou. Eu sorri vaidoso. —Pronta para o banho?— perguntou simpática. Bella assentiu, animada.

A enfermeira ajustou a altura da cama, pediu minha ajuda para passar Bella para uma espécie de maca coberta de plástico, eu ergui-a cuidadosamente, e ela gemeu um pouco, com dor. A enfermeira tirou cautelosamente a tipóia de seu braço, levantou a parte superior da maca, posicionando-a quase sentada, em seguida levou Bella para o box.

_Outra enfermeira entrou e trocou os lençóis da cama. Eu deixei o quarto para lhes dar espaço. Segui para _o quarto ao lado, reservado para Emmett. Ele tirava um cochilo com Rosalie em seu braço.

—Emmett— Chamei-o, a mão em seu braço. Ele abriu os olhos assustado e procurou sua Glock, embaixo dos travesseiros. —Calma. Sou eu— ergui as duas mãos no ar, alarmado.

Ele apertou os olhos, acostumando-se com a claridade. Hospital esgotava qualquer pessoa. Mesmo sendo nove da noite, ele parecia atropelado por um trem.

—Eu só vim falar que Bella acordou. —avisei. — Seria bom avisar ao sheik.

—Ok— concordou, tirou o braço debaixo da cabeça de Rosalie e sentou. —Ela está bem?— questionou solícito enquanto buscava o número.

—Sim. Uma enfermeira a levou para o banho.

—Ela comentou sobre o ocorrido? —questionou ansioso.

—Não— lamentei frustrado e sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama. —Ela não comentou nada. Parece estar fugindo.

Eu também adiei a conversa, claro. Mas imaginei que ela acordaria revoltada, perguntando se as culpadas pagaram pelo que fez. Entretanto, ela agia com distante resignação. Isso me chateava. Ela parecia culpar a si.

—Ela é assim mesmo. Não é a primeira vez que passa por uma coisa ruim assim. Sua reação foi sempre a mesma. Esconde ou ignora o trauma.

—Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela...er, no dia do atentado?— indaguei inseguro. Não queria pressionar Emmett a falar algo que não pudesse.

—Fui eu que a salvei— revelou com olhos fixos no celular. Eu temia descobrir mais, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de sair do escuro.

—O que aconteceu realmente? Bella esteve no prédio da explosão?

Ele olhou-me incrédulo. —Ela ainda não te contou?

—Não— admiti frustrado. —Ela ficou muito nervosa quando tocou no assunto, então eu deixei para lá.

Ele torceu os lábios, compreensivo.

—Bom, ela também nunca relatou o ocorrido para nós. Eu só sei parte da história porque tive acesso aos depoimentos.

—De quem você a salvou? Quem pediu que você a salvasse?— perguntei esperançoso.

Ele olhou uns segundos para Rosalie na cama, fechou o celular e foi até a janela. —Você realmente a ama, não ama?

—Sim— assenti e encostei a lateral a uma mesa.

—Ela te ama muito mais. Não iria querer nunca que você se envolvesse nisso... Mas você precisa saber contra o que você luta. Precisa saber por que ela tem algumas atitudes confusas... Bom, vou começar te explicando como eu entrei nessa. Daí chegaremos aonde você quer chegar— Pausou um pouco. —O sheik era meu amigo de serviço. Antes de ele receber a herança do pai dele, ele era um perito médico legista do MI5.— explicou. Sentei numa cadeira, intrigado. Não imaginava que o sheik já tinha sido um policial, muito menos um médico. Emmett continuou. —Naquela manhã do atentado, Carlisle, que já tinha deixado o Serviço Secreto, me ligou desesperado, pedindo-me um favor. Ele não me explicou nada, só me deu as coordenadas, dizendo que em poucas horas chegaria a Londres. Dez da manhã eu estava no local, aguardando por ele, desorientado. O prédio em frente onde eu esperava Carlisle explodiu. Ele chegou ofegante e me fez descer umas escadas— Emmett foi até um frigobar e pegou um copo com água, depois se sentou na beira da cama, ao lado de Rosalie. Acariciou-a.

—Carlisle não era um agente de operações como eu. A situação era inusitada para ele... Paramos ao ouvir risadas, conversas exultantes. Só então ele revelou que iríamos resgatar uma menina das mãos de terroristas.

—Bella?— Interrompi, com olhos arregalados.

—Sim. Desde que tiveram acesso ao teste Mensa feito em Londres e descobriram 161 qis, assediaram-na, recrutaram-na, chantagearam-na.

Balancei a cabeça sem entender. —Recrutaram para quê?

—Edward, Bella é uma daquelas crianças com Qi avançado que eu comentei na fazenda de Rilley. Foi recrutada ainda adolescente e especializou-se em explosivos — esclareceu direto. Eu senti as mãos suarem.

—Como ela é especialista, com Qi avançado, se cursa o mesmo ano que eu? —zombei incrédulo.

Ele riu, divertido.

—Ela estuda para passar o tempo. É super dotada. Graduou-se cedo e especializou-se.

Abaixei a cabeça, confuso. Sua facilidade em sala sempre me intrigou. Enquanto eu penava por média, ela tirava nota máxima em tudo. A história de Emmett era absurda, mas fazia sentido.

—O que aconteceu depois?— pedi, ansioso.

—Depois que alguns dos homens saíram, surpreendemos os guardas, apaguei dois terroristas, Carlisle um, e encontramos Bella caída no chão de uma sala escura, cheia de computadores. Resgatamos a ela, que só acordou três dias depois. Ela entregou o plano dos terroristas, ganhou delação premiada e proteção do governo. Carlisle pediu a guarda dela por ter ligação sanguínea e, desde então, ela passou a estar sob minha custódia. Essa é a história.

—Por que ela ganhou delação premiada? Ela também responde a um processo?— Arqueei a sobrancelha, cético.

—Sim.

Mais isso para eu pensar! No porquê de ela estar sendo inquirida.

—Qual a ligação sanguínea entre eles?— questionei atordoado. Fomos interrompidos pelo som do meu telefone. Dei as costas a Emmett e atendi. —Diga.

—_Edward, Bella acordou?—_ o sheik questionou.

—Sim. Está no banho.

—_Ela está bem?_

_—_Sim._ —__assegurei.__ —_ E minha mãe, como ela está?

—_Está dormindo. Nós conv_...

—_Tá_. Poupe-me dos detalhes— Rolei os olhos.

—_Você está sendo infantil_— Ele deu um meio sorriso. —_Ela_ _está dormindo no sofá da sua casa_.

—Melhor assim.

—_Mas será por pouco tempo que ela irá dormir aqui nesta casa. Agora eu não tenho mais porque não levá-la definitivamente para minha casa_— ressaltou.

—O quê?— Ofeguei incrédulo. Ele riu.

—_Pense pelo lado bom. Não será ruim para você se ela for morar lá. Você não terá mais que entrar pela janela. Terá livre acesso à minha casa sem disfarçar para empregados. Melhor ainda, você poderá ficar definitivamente em minha residência nos finais de semana_— adulou. Eu abri a boca sem palavras. Sorri ao compreender a velada sugestão. Ótima ideia.

—Então não deixe minha mãe dormir no sofá. Ele dá dor nas costas e pescoço— instilei conspirador, selando o trato não verbalizado. Era bom que estabelecêssemos um padrão de boa convivência. Desliguei o telefone e voltei-me para Emmett. —Onde estávamos?

Ele sorriu e olhou no relógio. —Acho que Bella deve estar te esperando. Conferi as horas, notei ter se passado mais de vinte minutos e caminhei para porta.

—Foi bom conversar com você, Emmett. Cuida ae da minha prima-gêmea— abri a porta e dei as costas.

—Edward...— Ele chamou-me. —Por que primos gêmeos? —questionou curioso.

Sorri divertido.

—É só modo de falar, uma brincadeira. A verdade é que éramos muito parecidos fisicamente quando crianças e também nascemos no mesmo dia. Daí adotamos essa expressão— expliquei sorridente. Ele acompanhou-me até sairmos no corredor.

—Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta delicada... — ponderou hesitante e fechou a porta, deixando Rosalie dentro. —... Como era esse negócio de Rose namorar o irmão de criação?— perguntou sem jeito. —Seus pais não se importavam?_ —__questionou. _Notei seu desconforto e insegurança e resolvi esclarecer.

—James morava conosco em Londres até eu completar sete anos, depois foi morar com minha avó. Minha mãe se mudou comigo e as meninas para França, quando fui jogar no Lyon aos dez anos, depois nos mudamos aqui para Liverpool e meio que perdemos o contato. Minha avó morreu quando fiz dezoito, então James veio morar em Liverpool de novo, que foi quando ele começou o namoro com Rosalie.

—Ah... Eu nunca tive coragem de perguntar isso para ela. —confessou.

—Eu entendo. —concedi compreensivo. —Depois conversamos mais— Deixei-o no corredor.

Encontrei Bella sozinha no quarto, olhando o teto distraída.

—Sentiu minha falta?— questionei alegre, aproximei-me da cama e sentei na ponta.

—A minha vida toda— soprou e deu um tapinha ao seu lado pedindo que eu deitasse.

—Não posso. Posso cochilar e se mais tarde me mover, vou te machucar.

—Por favor— implorou manhosa. Eu rolei os olhos e deitei-me de lado, preocupado em não me encostar a ela.

Ela levantou a mão direita e acariciou meu rosto. —Como fez com o time?

—Perdi os treinos da semana e o jogo de quarta, mas amanhã eu vou.

—Isso mesmo. Se eu estivesse acordada, não teria deixado você perder o jogo de quarta, nem seus treinos. Não quero que você perca nada por minha causa.

—A única coisa que me importa é perder você— enfatizei. —Se você estivesse em Madrid comigo amanhã, eu daria vários gols atrasados para você— sugeri e beijei suavemente sua bochecha. —Incluindo os de quarta-feira, representando o seu aniversário.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios e olhou-me com olhar apaixonado, como se eu fosse delicioso e maravilhoso.

—Não me olhe assim— alertei-a e direcionei a boca ao seu ouvido, mordi seu lóbulo, desci uma mão por seu quadril e apertei levemente sua coxa. —Afinal, você está imobilizada é da cintura para cima— salientei malicioso. Ela riu impotente e apertou seu lado esquerdo. Eu aproximei-me mais dela e deslizei a língua na orelha, leãozinho recém-acordado saudando-a na coxa. —Olha quem diz oi e deseja melhoras.

Ela riu e tossiu. Abri dois botões do vestido e coloquei minha mão sobre o seio direito. —Aqui dói?— sondei cautelosamente, mesmo que as costelas quebradas fossem do lado oposto.

—Não— sussurrou. —Mas é constrangedor. Eu não gosto que você veja esses curativos em mim— explicou constrangida. Referiu-se ao tubo que drenava o seu pulmão e descia pelo lado esquerdo.

Ignorei seus receios, fingi não ter ouvido e rodeei seu seio com minha mão. Eu não iria tratá-la como uma doente. Pelo contrário. Iria fazê-la esquecer disso. Ela olhou-me atenta, levemente hesitante, mas sorriu quando belisquei brincando o bico.

—Você se importa de receber gols aqui no hospital?— Mordisquei sua mandíbula. —Acha que sua rede aguenta um gol bem potente? — abri mais dois botões e desci com os dedos no umbigo, baixo ventre.

Ela ergueu brevemente o tronco e gemeu. Mas não foi de prazer. Eu me alarmei e aquietei-me. Seria precipitado tocá-la. Eu queria lhe proporcionar prazer, já que lhe foi infligida tanta dor, no entanto, poderia estar empurrando-a e comprometer seu processo de recuperação.

Ela deu um suspiro frustrado quando afastei os dedos e abotoei dois botões. Minha mão voltou ao seio.

—Não fique frustrada— adulei-a presunçoso. —O que eu tenho para você _tá_ guardado— bati divertidamente a mão no volume perto do meu bolso da calça. —Olha quem está te aguardando. —zombei. Ela olhou-o maliciosa e sorriu. —Por enquanto, você terá que se conformar com esse leãozinho aqui— Tirei a caixinha do meu bolso e pus no vão entre seus seios.

—O que é isso?

—Seu presente de aniversário.

Eu abri a caixinha, tirei o anel de dentro e posicionei-o em seu dedo.

—Um leão?— apontou com espanto os pequenos diamantes nos olhos.

—É seu anel de demarcação, sinal que você tem dono.

—Como assim?

—Anel de compromisso, Bella— esclareci com um torcer de lábios.

Ela sorriu, alisou o anel, depois se voltou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

—E você? O que vai usar?

—Acho que no meu caso é mais significante usar uma coleira._ —__noticiei dramático._

—Acho que este anel significa que eu tenho um leão enrolado no dedo— comentou baixo, levantou a mão no ar e olhou fixamente o anel em sua mão. —Obrigada. É bem a sua cara. Exagerado e grande.

—Você sabe quem realmente é exagerado e grande, _né_?— arreliei-a brincalhão e me esfreguei deliberadamente nela. Ela riu, balançou a cabeça e permaneceu examinando o anel. Eu teria lhe dado antes se suspeitasse seu contentamento.

Entre carinhos e sorrisos, passamos o tempo seguinte conversando assuntos leves. Falamos de James, sobre sua alta em poucos dias e o caos que ele encontraria quando saísse do hospital. Falamos sobre Hale, sobre seu término com Alice, sobre como pareciam estar sofrendo. Ela disse que iria conversar com ele. Disse que não aceitaria que terminassem por sua causa. Também falei de como todos foram solidários e como o sheik, mesmo cheio de reservas, foi bom para mim.

Todavia, o assunto principal foi evitado. Eu compreendia que adiando a conversa séria, adiaria sofrimento e desavença. Eu queria curtir meus momentos de paz com minha garota, já que eram tão poucos

Apoiei meu braço na cama, ergui o tronco e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. —Senti muita falta sua— declarei e cobri de beijinhos até sua testa. —Eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

Ela sorriu, levou a mão sã a minha nuca e acariciou.

—Eu também.

No dia seguinte, fui a Madrid jogar. Eu tinha avisado ao treinador a situação da minha namorada, óbvio que poupando motivos da hospitalização.

Bella recuperou-se dia após dia. Aos poucos os hematomas sumiram por completo, os pontos na cabeça cicatrizaram, seu pulmão parava de doer ao respirar, ela não precisou mais da respiração artificial nem da drenagem, a cor esverdeada sumiu da sua pele. Somente o ombro permaneceu imobilizado. A cicatrização era mais delicada por causa do procedimento cirúrgico com pinos.

Fui e voltei para Madrid diariamente, no jato do Sheik, que durante alguns dias não voou para suas jazidas no Oriente Médio. Nas duas segundas seguintes ao ocorrido, ela me obrigou a ir a Universidade, embora eu relutasse. Queria ficar com ela. Ela também pediu que Ben mandasse as tarefas e trabalhos diariamente por e-mail. Eu não conseguia entendê-la. Não sabia por que ela queria continuar, se Emmett disse que ela já tinha o diploma.

Nossa vida decorreu calma naquelas semanas. Eu me acovardei em falar sobre o problema com a gravidez. Mesmo sendo um hospital, eu dormi com ela todos os dias. Não que tenha sido fácil, pelo contrário, era cansativo dormir apertado em uma cama de hospital e viajar todos os dias de Madrid para Liverpool depois de um treino. Quinze dias depois do ocorrido, finalmente ela obteve alta, embora precisasse de cuidados especiais em sua casa.

Cheguei do aeroporto, após um dia cansativo e deitei relaxadamente em sua cama, no seu quarto, na casa do sheik. Era terça à noite. Esse era o nosso primeiro dia na casa dele. Ele não permitiu que eu dormisse com ela, alegando ser muita exposição para os funcionários. Disse que a fofoca dispersada por eles poderia levantar suspeita. _Desculpa esfarrapada. _Defendeu que o fato da minha mãe ir diariamente lá não era ofensivo, pois em algumas culturas muçulmanas os homens podiam ter várias mulheres. Entretanto, a minha ida diária poderia levantar especulações, pelo menos enquanto minha mãe não resolvesse assumir publicamente seu romance com ele. Isso, de certa forma, me irritou. Aliás, de várias formas. Ele estava me usando para pressionar minha mãe. E eu, por outro lado, não queria mais dormir sem Bella.

—Eu não concordo com o fato dele não deixar eu dormir aqui. Na primeira semana que você estava no hospital eu vinha diariamente tomar banho aqui. É meio despropositado esse cuidado dele. —Resmunguei, deitado ao lado da Bella em sua cama. Estava inconformado por em menos de 40 minutos ter que ir embora.

—Ele tem os motivos dele— defendeu sorrindo do meu estado insatisfeito.

—Você não acha que é meio exagerado? Por que esse cuidado todo na casa dele quando na Universidade ficamos juntos a torto e a direita?— continuei reclamando, aborrecido.

—Edward, lá na Universidade, os alunos não estavam interessados em quem era eu, e sim em quem era você.

—Como assim?

—Lá, eles poucos se importavam de quem eu era noiva, ou se era, e sim quem estava andando comigo. Eu era o estorvo, o indesejado. Você que era importante. Já aqui, eu sou a noiva que não pode falar ou andar com outro homem que não seja meu noivo. Eles pensam que eu realmente sou uma mulher muçulmana.

—Mas que inferno! Por que o Sheik foi contratar funcionários islãs?

—Por que ele tem que cumprir alguns ritos para fazer jus ao título que ele herdou. E manter os funcionários que era do pai dele é um deles.

Deitei de lado e apoiei minha cabeça na mão, olhando para ela. Eu iria aproveitar o ensejo e descobrir mais sobre eles.

—Tem muito tempo que ele mora em Liverpool?

—Não. Tem pouco mais de um ano.

—Foi após a morte de nossos pais?— deslizei meus dedos da sua testa à boca. Ela suspirou.

—Sim— assentiu distante. —Dois meses depois.

Abracei-a delicadamente. Não queria deixá-la ansiosa. —Estou sentindo sua falta antecipada. Não quero dormir sem você— reclamei de novo e inserir minha mão dentro da blusa. Isso era quase um ritual agora. Minhas mãos passavam maioria do tempo dentro de sua roupa, acariciando barriga.

Ela contorceu-se quando entrei entretido na calcinha.

—Eu também sinto sua falta— confessou baixinho e abriu instintivamente a perna. —Mas não estou gostando de você ir e vir de Madrid todos os dias.

—Vamos comigo então— deslizei devagar os dedos mais embaixo, chegando ao calor e umidade, respirei fundo em seu cabelo e fechei os olhos, completamente excitado. Isso era um pouco de masoquismo, eu sei, tocar nela sem poder seguir adiante. Mas eu não conseguia conter a minha mão, embora a única coisa que eu ganhasse com isso era um _bichinho_ furioso entre as pernas.

—Não pare — pediu. Sorri, acariciei com um dedo sua entrada e com o polegar esfreguei-a. —Edward...— Gemeu e se moveu um pouco. —Você tem noção do quanto tenho ficado frustrada todos esses dias que você atiça, atiça e não conclui?— acusou indignada. Eu sorri e mordisquei seu rosto.

—Isso é para você saber o que eu passo— mordisquei sua orelha.

—Mas você pode se aliviar— ofegou, quando movi devagar o dedo, circularmente.

—Juro que estou sendo solidário a você, já que você não pode contorcer, tremer, ofegar. É uma promessa. Não faço amor comigo mesmo enquanto você não curar de vez, enquanto não puder sentir fortes emoções que envolvam sua respiração— Friccionei mais uma vez seu clitóris. Ela esticou-se, mas fez uma careta e pôs a mão sobre o peito, dolorida.

—Viu?— Sorri e tirei minha mão, me chutando por ter me permitido ficar tão excitado. —Sem fortes emoções.

Girei o braço e olhei as horas. Faltavam vinte minutos para eu ir embora. Beijei novamente seu rosto e suspirei frustrado. Fechei os olhos e me debati com alguma ideia que pudesse mudar o placar. Sentei animado com a luz que tive. Eu e o sheik podíamos jogar nesse jogo de influência.

Peguei o celular no bolso e liguei no celular na minha mãe.

—_O que foi filho_?— perguntou alarmada.

—Você pode vir aqui no quarto?— pedi e fechei os botões do vestido de Bella.

—_Eu não acho uma boa ideia_— Relutou. Há dias não voltava ao quarto de Bella nem conversava sobre o assunto. Ela não queria ver Bella.

—Por mim, mãe— pedi manhosamente. Eu iria jogar baixo. Ser o queridinho tinha lá suas vantagens.

—_Ok_— concordou. Eu fui à porta abri-la, olhando com censura o volume descarado em minhas calças. Sentei com os travesseiros sobre minha perna. Minutos depois, os dois entraram. Ela cumprimentou Bella com reservas.

—Mãe, porque a senhora não dorme aqui?— propus simulando despretensão.

—Porque tenho minha casa.

—Ah, dorme aqui hoje...— pedi matreiro, como um menininho na barra da saia da mãe, e trouxe a mão de Bella à boca. Mamãe leoa virou-se sem jeito para o Sheik. Ele olhou disfarçadamente para mim e deu um meio sorriso conspirador. Tínhamos acordo num ponto.

—E-eu...— Esme balbuciou incerta. Bella apertou minha mão. —... Tenho que ir, filho.

—Para quê? Alice foi para Madrid. James não recebeu alta, e eu quero dormir aqui— Insisti.

—Filho...— Ela relutou balançada.

O Sheik sorriu, pôs o braço sobre o ombro dela e a puxou para si.

—Fique, Esme. É minha convidada sempre. —encorajou-a.

Olhei-a como um filhote abandonado.

—Ok, mas não acostume.

—Pode deixar. Em Madrid eu não vou precisar da senhora para eu poder dormir com Bella— garanti decidido e encostei, contente, as costas na cabeceira da cama.

—O que? —o Sheik questionou desentendido.

—Sim, vou levar Bella para Madrid— afirmei convicto. —Assim eu não tenho que vir todos os dias, já que isso está incomodando minha namorada— noticiei despreocupado. Bella olhou-me incrédula. Eu sorri e pisquei.

—Ela não vai sair de Liverpool — ele negou.

—Por que não? Lá ela vai ficar dentro de um quarto assim como aqui. Se for preciso, eu posso levar a Victoria ou a Rose para cuidar dela enquanto ela estiver se recuperando— argumentei enfrentando-o com o olhar. —O Emmett pode ir e manter a guarda lá. Eu também tenho dois seguranças particulares. Então qual o impedimento teria dela ir?— objetei de igual para igual. Não o temia mais. Ele sempre perdia os argumentos comigo. Três pares de olhos fixaram a vista nele em expectativa para seus argumentos de negativa.

—Não. Negativo. É muito perigoso. Aqui nós temos muitos guardas, segurança máxima. Lá é só um apartamento.

Levantei ansioso, indignado com seu excesso.

—Você está sendo cabeça dura. —ataquei. —Você já gostou de alguém ao ponto de não querer ficar longe dela, para conseguir me entender?

—Não, er... Com o tempo você percebe que existem prioridades — ponderou em tom baixo e educado.

—Que prioridades? Respeitar um luto? Manter as aparências de um noivado falso?— espetei. Sim, isso era uma indireta. Eu não entendia esse relacionamento deles. Não sabia por que eles viviam às escondidas. —Eu não vou ficar um dia longe da Bella— assegurei incisivo e aproximei-me dele. —E se o senhor, que é dono do meu passe, não der uma solução, se não a deixar ir comigo, eu não voltarei para treinar no Real. E será muito fácil quebrar o contrato e lhe gerar um prejuízo de milhões de euros, porque se ela ficar em Liverpool, é aqui que eu irei ficar— sentenciei. Senti o olhar surpreso de minha mãe sobre mim. Óbvio que era um blefe. Eu não tinha intenção de deixar o Madrid. Mas eu precisava usar todas as armas possíveis para mantê-la perto de mim. E se era preciso jogar sujo, eu jogaria.

—A questão não é o prejuízo, Edward— ele começou, mas minha mãe atravessou-se na frente dele. Eu sabia que ela tomaria meu partido. Ela já enfrentou meu pai por minha causa, separou-se dele para me levar para o Lyon, imagine se ela não iria brigar por algo que eu quisesse?

—A questão é o que, Carlisle?— desafiou.

—Segurança.

Olhei de canto para Bella. Ela olhava-me preocupada. Esme pôs a mão na cintura beligerante.

—Deixe a garota ir. Você mesmo não disse que quer o melhor para ela? Se realmente quiser, não vai querer separá-los sem motivo. Que mal há em ela ir? Mande quantos seguranças for necessário, mas meu filho não vai deixar o Real.

—Não é sensato— Ele tentou novamente, então deixou cair os ombros.

—Você armou isso, Carlisle— ela acusou, o dedo em riste. —Você a trouxe para a vida dele, agora aguente as consequências. Vamos— segurou a mão dele confiante e levou-o do quarto. Eu sorri, vibrando mentalmente pela manipulação.

No dia seguinte, desembarcamos em Madrid. Eu, Bella, Emmett, Rose e dois seguranças meus. A convivência com Bella trouxe novidades em minha rotina. Não foi fácil me adaptar. Tive treinos, um jogo. Tive que chegar à noite e jogar as roupas sujas no cesto, não no chão. Tive que aprender a levantar a tampa do vaso sempre que mijava. Tive que aprender a secar o chão do banheiro ao tomar banho. Não que ela fosse chata ou exigente, pelo contrário. Era tranquila. Mas se eu ia ter mulher em casa, tinha que ser um _gentleman_. Sexta à noite, tive que lidar com nossa primeira discussão, ao voltar do treino.

—...Mas Rosalie está perdendo aula— Ela argumentou teimosa. O motivo da birra era Rosalie ter cabulado aula durante a semana para cuidar dela. Eu ignorei sua teima e permaneci deitado ao seu lado na cama de casal comprada por Alice.

—Mas ela quis vir. Ela já está com matérias adiantadas— defendi. Rosalie, que estava no closet preparando roupas para Bella, voltou ao quarto.

—Do que a paciente está reclamando?— gracejou, sentou na cama e começou a desabotoar devagar a blusa de Bella para levá-la para o banho. Não tínhamos contratado uma enfermeira ainda.

—Ela não quer você ajudando-a a tomar banho— delatei divertido.

—Não é isso, Rosalie— Bella olhou-me acusadora. Eu continuei sorrindo. —Eu não queria incomodar vocês mais do que incomodo, só isso— Bella apartou educada a mão de Rosalie e tentou ela mesma tirar a roupa, ainda que só com uma mão desajeitadamente. Rosalie desabotoou junto a ela mesmo percebendo sua relutância em receber ajuda.

—Bella, se Emmett tinha que vim, eu não o deixaria vir só— explicou atenciosa, virou-se para mim e apontou a saia para que eu tirasse. Eu ajoelhei na cama animado, sorri para Bella e deslizei devagar sua saia, sensualmente, deixando-a de calcinha e sutiã. Rosalie continuou a falar. —Você também deveria pensar assim, Bella. Se meu primo veio, você tinha que estar feliz em ter vindo com ele— destacou e apertou minha bochecha, bajuladora, roubando minha atenção que estava no corpo seminu sobre a cama.

—Quer que eu te dê o banho ao invés de Rosalie?— propus maliciosamente e umedeci os meus lábios cheio de promessas.

—Não— negou alarmada e fez sinal para que eu a ajudasse a levantar. Eu estendi a mão, ela apoiou-se e levantou da cama. —Mas faz uma coisa por mim, contrate logo uma enfermeira.

—Tudo bem, coisinha teimosa. Emmett está encarregado disso— concordei, ergui-a devagar do chão no colo e a levei para o box. Ao invés de colocá-la sozinha na banheira para tomar seu banho, entrei de roupa e tudo e sentei com ela em meu colo.

—Edward, não— ela arfou preocupada. Eu encostei-a apoiada com as costas em meu peito e abri o fecho do seu sutiã, frontalmente. Ouvi a porta do quarto bater lá fora e beijei sua nuca. Rosálie tinha nos dado privacidade.

—Quietinha, gatinha. Você está muito estressada— afastei seu cabelo e beijei seu pescoço. —Devia mesmo era estar feliz em estar na Espanha com seu ídolo— arreliei presunçoso. —Sabia que hoje seu ídolo negou uma proposta de um milhão de euros?— tentei distraí-la.

—Sério?

Liguei a ducha e posicionei-a acima de nossa cabeça.

—Sério. A proposta era posar pela Calvin Klein para uma revista de moda. Eu neguei.

A água encharcou nosso cabelo, desviei a mangueira e mordisquei seu pescoço.

—Por que não aceitou?— relaxou o corpo em meu peito, a cabeça deitada no meu ombro.

—Por que não sou modelo.

—Mas você já posou outras vezes para algumas revistas. Por que não posou de novo?

Joguei a mangueira de lado, peguei o xampu e espalhei em seus cabelos.

—Por que era com algumas modelos usando somente calcinha, outras completamente nuas. Então eu achei que você não fosse gostar da ideia— esclareci sincero, os dedos massageando seu couro cabeludo.

Ela demorou um tempo calada, pensativa. Peguei a ducha novamente e enxaguei seu cabelo. Eu daria tudo para saber o que ela pensava.

—Eu realmente não iria gostar— admitiu. —Mas eu também não quero que você perca dinheiro por minha causa.

—Bella, eu já tenho dinheiro suficiente. Isso não é algo que você deva se preocupar. Eu jogo futebol por prazer e isso me dá dinheiro suficiente, então não vou fazer algo que te magoe só por dinheiro. Eu não ficaria feliz se fosse o contrário— defendi o ponto. Ela sorriu, virou o rosto e ofereceu-me seus lábios. Eu a beijei suavemente. Ela parecia contente com a conversa. —Diz agora que não precisa de mim— exigi, direcionei a mão ao seu seio e o acariciei em volta do bico. Ela relaxou, respirando acelerado. Sua boca se curvou em um sorriso.

—Você entrou de roupa e tudo. Está todo molhado.

—Você também está— mordi levemente seu ombro são. —Você quer ver como não precisa de enfermeira?— Virei-a delicadamente de lado e mordisquei sua bochecha. Estendi a mão, peguei o sabonete e deslizei-o devagar em seu colo e pescoço. Ela encostou o rosto no meu.

—Quem comprou o meu sabonete e xampu?— questionou de olhos fechados. Deslizei o sabonete em seus seios, nos braços.

—Eu passei uma lista para Alice— expliquei. Argh, eu já estava duro, incomodado, e movi-a um pouco, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

Ela manteve o braço contundido ao lado de seu corpo, levantou uma mão e acariciou meu rosto. Eu sorri, gostando da sensação luxuriante de ter seus seios molhados em minha mão, a boca salivando de vontade de beijá-los. Perdendo a luta para o desejo, trouxe sua boca para a minha e não controlei o ímpeto de apertá-la a mim, talvez ganhar alguma fricção. Devagar, movi-a e desci a lateral de sua calcinha, uma por vez, até me desfazer dela.

—Edward...— reclamou em meus lábios quando subi a mão com o sabonete pela perna e passei devagar entre suas coxas.

—Deixa eu cuidar de você. —pedi. — Não vai ser a primeira vez que eu faço isso— acaricie a virilha. Ela estremeceu levemente quando abri suas dobras e deslizei o sabonete, fazendo seriamente a higienização. Tudo extremamente profissional, _eu juro._ Enfermeiro e paciente. Não que aquilo não estivesse me deixando mais duro, com uma saudade enorme de me enfiar ali, a boca, a língua. Porém, meu cuidado era profissional. Eu gemi quando ela moveu-se um pouco, friccionando-me com o movimento. Leãozinho resmungou acusador, dizendo não ser médico, mas sim _medicuzinho_. Estar com ela aberta, só a roupa nos separando, despertava meu lado mais carnal. Aproveitei o deslizar do sabonete e segui com o dedo mais para baixo, brincando pervertido na região anal.

—Leãozinho.— censurou rouca, mas pareceu mais um convite. Eu joguei o sabonete de lado, e o polegar encontrou o caminho de seu clitóris, massageando-o. Ela gemeu e se esticou oferecida. Eu queria que ela tivesse prazer depois de ter sofrido tanto. Eu também sofria a frustração, desejando poder estar dentro dela, sentir meu corpo se impulsionando contra o seu, sentir ela se convulsionar e me apertar com suas paredes. Ugh...

Nas semanas seguintes as que nos reconciliamos, foram vários fins de semana fazendo amor diariamente, várias vezes por dia. Eu fiquei mal acostumado, por isso a frustração sexual hoje era um efeito colateral que agravava minha excitação, o que era completamente errado. Ela estava em recuperação e eu não podia ser esse pervertido movido por hormônios.

Ela estremeceu, eu gemi ainda esfregando-a.

—Ainda precisa de uma enfermeira?— sussurrei, mordi sua orelha e lambi atrás. Ela tremeu, entregue e domada. Um sentimento de culpa me abateu, enfatizando que ela ainda estava em recuperação. Fazia somente vinte dias que tudo aconteceu, ela ainda tomava antibióticos, logo seu pulmão não devia estar tão bom. Não podíamos demorar tanto no banho.

Frustrado, parei meus movimentos e tirei minha mão de lá. Era muita tentação. Não devia pressioná-la. Decidido a agir com responsabilidade, levantei com ela no colo, recebendo o seu olhar ávido, coloquei-a em pé e esfreguei seus cabelos com a toalha.

—Eu tenho que cuidar de você— Sorri, percebendo seu olhar de insatisfação, e sequei-a lentamente, da cabeça aos pés. Enrolei-a na toalha, depois desfiz da minha roupa e tomei um banho. Ela escovou os dentes, depois penteou o cabelo com dificuldade. A roupa que ela vestiria estava pronta na cama, entretanto, ela teria que me esperar para vestir-se.

Terminei o banho rápido, sem dar tempo de me aliviar, já que ela me esperava, e segui com a toalha enrolada na cintura para o quarto. Ela lutava para vestir com uma só mão o pijama que Rosalie colocou sobre a cama. Sua cabeça tinha passado, um braço tinha passado, mas o outro ela não podia, nem conseguia mover. Eu quis rir de sua obstinação em tentar se virar só, mas me contive. Segui para frente do meu armário e tirei uma cueca branca da gaveta.

—Não sei para que você vestiu. Eu já vou tirar mesmo— Avisei.

—Por que vai tirar?

—Porque eu ainda vou me divertir um pouco com você— esclareci divertido e borrifei desodorante e perfume em meu corpo.

—Como?— fingiu desentendimento com um risinho animado. Caminhei em sua direção. Ela olhou-me da cabeça aos pés, mordendo os lábios. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

—Sentiu falta de me ver assim?— presumi sorridente, parei em frente a ela e desfiz da sua blusa. Ela encarou-me como se eu fosse um delicioso picolé, a respiração arfante. —Eu ainda vou cuidar de você. Primeiro foi a obrigação, agora a diversão.

Coloquei umas almofadas sobre a cama, ela encostou-se nelas, e abri sua _nécessaire_ na mesinha ao lado da cama. Peguei cremes, derramei na mão e espalhei em suas pernas. Ajoelhei com cada perna de um lado seu, segui com as mãos para seus braços e massageei-a. Ela me olhava atenta. Seu olhar se dividia entre meu rosto e meu quadril, com leãozinho aparecido fazendo pressão na boxer branca.

—Por que você acha que eu não posso?— questionou insegura.

—O quê?— Deslizei, distraidamente, o creme de framboesa em seu pescoço, devagar. Com o polegar, acariciei sua bochecha.

—Por que você acha que eu não posso fazer amor com você?— intimou-me por baixo dos cílios. Eu parei meus movimentos surpreso com sua pergunta.

—Não sei...— murmurei incerto. —Talvez não seja a hora ainda... Tem poucos dias.

Sem que eu previsse, ela levantou a mão sã e pousou-a por cima da minha boxer, no vulto sobressalente. Eu fechei os olhos e gemi agradado pela atenção. —Não, Bella. Esquece isso.

—Se você queria que eu esquecesse, por que veio expô-lo?

Suspirei e abaixei o olhar para sua mão, que me afagava no comprimento. —Eu não vim expor... Eu durmo assim, esqueceu?— salientei com voz rouca e carregada de desejo.

—Para mim é uma exposição de qualquer jeito— umedeceu os lábios. —Se você acha que eu não posso fazer amor com você, deixe-me pelo menos dar um pouco de atenção para ele— pediu _caridosa_, baixou um pouco a frente e trouxe-o para fora, olhando-me como alguém faminta. Eu suspirei, sentindo meus pêlos se eriçarem em antecipação, tentado demais para resistir.

Arrastei-me na cama até ela, ficando na altura de seu rosto, e desfiz da boxer. Eu não era nenhum santo para resistir à oferta. Era seu braço que estava doente, não a boca. Sempre fui um pervertido e não pensava com a cabeça de cima. Ele, _o pensador do momento_, em compensação, faltou dançar _hakuna matata_ antecipadamente, grato por saber que seria mimado. Argh, às vezes é uma briga tão injusta. Ele é um insensato. Eu juro que não pensa. Por ele, ele se jogava igual um nadador em uma piscina.

Ela sorriu segura, segurou-me com determinação, inclinou-se e beijou a cabeça. Gemi, apoiei uma mão na cabeceira da cama e empurrei o quadril, oferecido.

—Uh, delícia— elogiei-a e acariciei seu cabelo. Ela abriu mais a boca e afagou o comprimento, abrigando-me com sua boquinha úmida... Não me julgue. Você também não resistiria à oferta.

Sua boca era tão carinhosa, com tanto desejo, que toda a culpa que eu pudesse ter por estar aproveitando de uma pessoa em recuperação foi jogada para os ares. Excitado, joguei o quadril a frente e arrependi ao senti-la engasgar.

—Não, Bella. Melhor parar— Tentei afastar, preocupado. Ela não permitiu, pelo contrário, abocanhou-o com sua boca quente e gostosa. Eu tremi.

—Eu quero— Lambeu toda a extensão, de baixo acima, e um arrepio se formou dos meus pés a cabeça. Oh, Deus, era muita tentação. Não tinha santo que resistisse. Eu ia ter que passar por esse martírio como um homem. Acho que eu tinha que suportar.

—Ok, o que exatamente você quer?— lutei contra o peso na consciência. O que ela quisesse eu daria. Principalmente se estivesse ligação de meu ímpio e desumano _felino_ em sua boca.

—Quero sentir você todo. Quero você estremecendo indefeso em minha boca— alternou palavras e lambidas sensuais, rodeando a língua na ponta. Ela iria tirar o meu juízo falando assim.

Olhei-a com o desejo queimando a consciência, balançado com a proposta, joguei a cabeça para trás e me permiti sentir. Sucção, lambida, exploração. Porém, era injusto com ela que eu tivesse minha satisfação, e ela dormisse frustrada. Se ela era capaz de aguentar ou não, era ela quem devia decidir. Eu seria um maldito egoísta se me satisfizesse e a deixasse na mão.

Afastei-me um pouco, com leãozinho enchendo o saco por ter perdido o abrigo, sentei sobre minhas pernas o ignorando e cobri seus lábios com a boca. Entrei com a mão em sua calcinha, ela gemeu e arqueou quando aproveitei de sua umidade e esfreguei levemente seu nervo.

—Não pare... Eu quero tanto você— incentivou-me roucamente. Eu enfiei a língua em sua boca, ela manteve a mão enrolada em mim, massageando.

Permanecemos assim, naquela troca quase infantil de bolinação. Eu segurei levemente sua cintura e puxei-a gentilmente para baixo, posicionando-a deitada. Deslizei sua calcinha por suas pernas, em seguida explorei seus deliciosos seios com a boca, dando atenção para cada um deles. Ela estava sem sutiã, livre para mim. Eu prendi o mamilo em meus dentes, chupei faminto, minha mão desceu e voltou a esfregá-la habilidosamente.

Ela se contorceu e arfou trêmula. De novo, a preocupação me atingiu. Argh, eu não conseguia relaxar.

—Por favor, meu amor, só controla um pouco a respiração— Parei de friccioná-la, inseguro.

—Eu estou bem.

—Tem certeza?— desci de seus seios para sua barriga, recebendo pretensioso um arquejo quando lambi o caminho do céu suavemente, adorando-a com toda devoção naquela pequena enlevação.

Desci mais, abri suas pernas e lambi devagar debaixo acima, entre a coxa e a intimidade, suprindo a saudade de seu gosto. Ela se contorceu, gemeu, não resisti e a abocanhei, chupando ávido, um dedo dentro.

Eu precisava tanto dela. Precisava desesperadamente senti-la. Eu queria esquecer meus temores e me enfiar cegamente na carne apertada, molhada, morrer enjaulado ali dentro. Suas pernas começaram a tremer, ela puxou meu cabelo e me fez olhar para ela, interrompendo seu próprio orgasmo.

—Quero você aqui— exigiu com um sussurro.

—Como assim?— continuei lambendo.

—Em minha boca.

Entrecerrei os olhos incerto, desfiando o pedido. Só segundos depois a percepção chegou à cabeça... Às duas cabeças. Leãozinho pulou alegremente. Eu o censurei, mas impotente ante a intimação, virei-a de lado, apoiada sobre o braço são, deitei em sua frente de lado e plantei beijos de sua cintura às coxas, dando-lhe tempo para desistir, se quisesse.

—Vira mais. Você tem que me ajudar na posição— Ela pediu. Eu girei na cama, enfiei o rosto entre suas coxas, ela tocou-me e me tomou em sua boca.

Eu fechei os olhos deliciado, amando a sensação e arrumei a posição, acomodando-me mais perto, enquanto lambia devagar os lábios, antes de abri-la com os dedos e investigar com a língua todas as partes. Ansioso com a carícia que recebia, persuadi seu clitóris para fora e esfreguei-o freneticamente com a língua, sentindo o controle se esvair aos poucos, conforme era sugado. Ela ronronou e ondulou o quadril. Eu movi em sua boca. Ela chupava, lambia. Minha sensatez praticamente evaporava. Estremeci. Meu corpo, assim como o seu, implorava por satisfação e alívio.

Um calafrio subiu, projetei-me ao encontro de sua boca e suas pernas começaram a tremer. Eu parei alarmado para verificar se tudo estava bem. Ela, em oposição, não parou de me sorver. Céus, que delícia! Que sorte sua boca estar sã. E saber que ela gostava do que fazia era estimulante. Ser chupado era uma espécie de adoração e devoção. Segui com o incentivos da língua, empurrando-a, exigindo. Ela novamente começou a tremer, agora me tomando tão forte que minha vista escureceu. Ela balançou o quadril em minha boca, enfiou os dedos em minha coxa, em seguida grunhiu, o som de sua garganta vibrando no ouvido do leãozinho. Ele enxergou o precipício, a liberação o sufocava.

Ela tremeu, suas pernas se debateram, e fechei os olhos para me segurar. Não me conformaria em não ver um orgasmo em seu rosto depois de tanto tempo. Estimulei-a até que ela se acalmou. Eu afastei-me de sua boca, mudei a posição e olhei-a. Beijei-a nas pálpebras para confortá-la.

—Acho que isso provou que seu pulmão está curado, não?— ressaltei, internamente satisfeito, deitei de lado em sua frente, encostei meus lábios nos seus e levantei sua perna sobre a minha. Procurei um ângulo em que eu me introduzisse eficazmente e escorreguei em sua umidade, recebido com calor. Gemi contente em sua boca. Ela mordeu meus lábios. Eu a abracei cuidadosamente, querendo que ela registrasse o quanto eu me preocupava com ela. Suspirei com a sensação de eletricidade que percorria meu corpo ao estar dentro dela. Ela era quente, macia, aconchegante. Apertei seu quadril para entrar mais fundo.

Eu queria, amando-a na cama, que ela confiasse em mim, que soubesse o quanto eu a queria bem, que soubesse que eu nunca iria deixá-la só, que eu iria cuidar dela, que independente de tudo que tinha acontecido, independente do que ela estivesse metida, eu a amava mesmo assim. Ela era minha vida agora, minha razão de viver diariamente, o motivo para que eu tivesse responsabilidade e pensasse em futuro.

Ela alarmou-se quando desci a boca lentamente por seu pescoço e depositei beijos delicadamente em seu ombro machucado. Lambi, beijei devagar, até que ela relaxou. Eu apertei-a mais e me movi lentamente para dentro e fora dela.

Eu queria dizer que nunca mais deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela. Ela era minha agora. Eu faria tudo para fazê-la sentir-se segura. Ela gemeu levemente quando desci minha boca para os seios. Eu queria amá-la; amar e ser amado.

—Eu adorei o que você fez. Amei sua iniciativa— aprovei e lambi devagar seus mamilos. Essa posição _de ladinho_ era meio acrobática, mas eu não queria perder a expressão de prazer em seu rosto quando seu orgasmo viesse novamente. Fazer amor era uma espécie de dança do acasalamento. Eu sentia cada sensação, cada vibração em minhas veias, o que enlevava o meu desejo e levava-me a beira do precipício.

—Quero mudar de posição— ela pediu com um murmúrio.

Olhei-a meio perdido, sopesando que posição seria mais confortável e segura para ela. Cavalgando talvez não fosse tão confortável. De quatro, fora de cogitação. Eu queria olhar em seu rosto, visualizar o seu desejo, então qual posição seria viável?

Como se lesse as perguntas, ela defendeu.

—Eu quero participar. Não estou morta— Afastou-se, e gemi de frustração por estar fora dela. Ela mudou o corpo e deitou de costas, empurrando-se com o apoio das pernas até a ponta da cama. —Vem.

Demorou para que eu registrasse a posição oferecida. Papai mamãe não poderia ser, pois eu teria que colocar parte do meu peso em cima dela.

—Edward, para de ser medroso. Desce da cama e vem.

Desci da cama, ficando de frente a ela e gemi ao ver sua excitação exposta, seus pés na beira da cama. Segurei sua perna, ela enrolou em meu quadril, eu me inclinei e me empurrei novamente dentro dela, rolando os olhos dentro da órbita ao sentir-me ser tragado.

Ela começou a se mexer, me estimulando. Segurei mais forte em seu quadril, abaixei o tronco e ocupei minha boca em seus seios, agora não mais delicadamente. Eu precisava me satisfazer, precisava acalmar o desejo, acalmar a saudade que me roubava a razão. Eu apertei sua cintura e direcionei meus olhos para o local em que éramos ligados, amando a sensação de me ver entrando e saindo dela.

—Eu amo você— Sussurrei e acariciei sua barriga, demorando um tempo até descer, encontrar seu ponto de prazer e o massagear. Ela gemeu, suas paredes me apertaram e eu saboreei a sensação, cada arqueada, o seu corpo fervendo em volta de mim.

—Eu também te amo.

—Você não vai mais conseguir sair de perto de mim— enfatizei, os olhos entrecerrados. Ela rolou os olhos cheios de luxúria. Seu peito subia e descia.

—Hmmm... que bom... Oh... Está tão...uh...— Sua voz se perdeu. Acelerei meus movimentos, ela se debateu e seu corpo começou a se convulsionar.

Um arrepio se formou em minha espinha, distribuindo tremores por todo o meu corpo. Inclinei sobre ela, meu corpo apoiado sobre braço e joelho na cama. Deslizei a boca em seu pescoço, inspirando o seu perfume e afundei meus dentes, mordendo devagar. Ela ainda se debatia no orgasmo, grunhindo, com suas paredes me enforcando.

Empurrei mais forte, perdi o ritmo e estremeci, meu orgasmo subindo mais intenso do que eu estava acostumado. Grunhi por segundos, ainda me movendo. Um rugido reverberou em meu peito, uma tontura me envolveu e me deixou fraco. Parei dentro dela e me derramei por completo, ofegante, tremendo.

Fechei os olhos, apenas apreciando as sensações enquanto nos deleitávamos, com o corpo dela ainda quente e cheio de eletricidade. Deitei ao seu lado, recuperando o fôlego, escondi o rosto em seu cabelo e acariciei novamente de sua barriga a virilha com as pontas dos dedos, esperando que o torpor passasse.

Algum tempo se passou, nossa respiração e pulsação acalmaram completamente e voltei a beijar seu pescoço. Ela riu e acariciou meu cabelo quando me recuperei, direcionei a boca aos seus seios e deslizei a língua no bico.

—O que foi?— Dei uma sugada forte, brincalhão.

—Você se porta como um filhote possessivo nos meus seios— Sorriu divertidamente, tentando conter com a mão minhas pequenas mordidas.

—Sou dono deles— Virei-a de lado, continuei com um seio em minha boca e mantive o outro apertado em minha mão. —Eu fico pensando...— Mordisquei, ela riu mais. —Quando tivermos um filho, não vou querer dividi-los com ele. Acho que vou ter muito ciúme, principalmente se for um homem— Eu brinquei. Na verdade só queria uma abertura para tocar no assunto.

—Não precisa ter ciúme. Serão filhotes seus— minimizou a importância sorrindo. Evadiu-se do assunto, percebi. Por instantes, eu acreditava sinceramente em sua inocência. Não tinha como ela saber e nunca ter falado comigo. Não tinha motivos para isso se estávamos juntos. —Mas eu não sei porque isso. Por que esse ciúme todo? —ela voltou a dizer.

—Por que você é minha, é óbvio. Meu amor, minha paixão, minha gostosa. Se você não fosse assim tão quente, eu não seria tão apaixonado. Declarei com uma abocanhada divertida.

—Só por isso que você é apaixonado?— Seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente.

Ri com a dúvida dela. —Você sabe que não. Sou apaixonado por você ser quem é, embora a chave de coxa tenha significado muito.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Ela manteve os dedos passeando em meus cabelos, eu fechei os olhos. Fazia dias que não tínhamos momentos assim, nus e satisfeitos. Ela posicionou uma perna sobre mim, eu abracei a sua cintura e me permiti relaxar, contente que estivéssemos em um lugar que eu pudesse considerar nosso.

_Olá, leitores,obrigada pela paciência e por ler.__  
__Aproveito o momento para avisar que minha fic Flor de Lótus virou livro e vai ser lançada pela Editora Lio em setembro.__  
__Conto com vcs para indicações, recomendações para as amigas leitores, divulgação e adesão. Aqui no Brasil só damos chance a quem já tenha sido recomendado, então peço que ajudem.__  
__Adicionem meu perfil no face:Bia Braz__  
__Curtam Flor de Lótus no face_


	21. Chapter 21 o Alvo

**Capítulo - O Alvo**

**Edward Cullen**

A meu pedido, Emmett finalmente fez quatro contratações de funcionárias, desde fisioterapeuta a cozinheira, depois de uma bizarra investigação até seus berços. Pelo menos a segurança de Bella não era uma preocupação. Os treinos me tomavam muitas horas diárias, mas na menor oportunidade eu estava em casa, com Bella. Tê-la me esperando em casa dava um novo significado à minha rotina. Eu gostei da parte familiar de acordar juntos, sair para trabalhar, voltar e encontrá-la. E da parte de dormir abraçadinho também.

A negativa comum de sair com colegas de time os intrigava. Somente os casados negavam-se. Eles insistiam, mas eu sempre tinha uma desculpa. Dessa vez, expliquei que minha garota me esperava em casa esquentando minha cama para que eu me enroscasse ao seu lado como um gato preguiçoso.

‒Casou?‒ perguntou Mozart, defesa do time, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Todos os rostos viraram-se expectativos pela resposta.

‒Não!‒Neguei enérgico, a ducha forte massageando meu corpo. ‒ Ela veio passar uns dias aqui, só isso. ‒ expliquei, e no mesmo instante desfiei o tema. Se ela não era minha mulher, uma hora ou outra iria embora. Eu a deixaria ir? Quanto tempo ela seria deixada aqui pelo sheik?

‒Isso mesmo. Junte os panos por uns dias. Não se case. Você é leão, não pato.‒ Ironizou, referindo-se ao jogador brasileiro que perdeu milhões após um casamento.

Metade do time riu do comentário.

‒Comigo não aconteceria. A família da minha namorada tem posses.‒ defendi, mas parte primitiva minha lamentou o fato. Eu queria poder dar o que era meu a ela. ‒Entretanto, casamento não deve ser muito diferente do que eu vivo agora. Tenho uma gata charmosa e apaixonada pelo gostoso aqui me esperando sorridente todos os dias. ‒ contei orgulhoso.

‒No começo é assim. Só para nos enganar. Depois elas viram umas megeras. Não tem coisa pior que chegar em casa cansado e encontrar uma mulher aborrecida e desarrumada. ‒contou Trévis, novato do time, desgostoso. ‒Ela passam a regular nossas saídas, implicar com o futebol, gastar nosso dinheiro, trazer parentes para casa.‒ Enumerou. Era casado há apenas um ano.

‒Você não pode generalizar, Trévis.‒ interrompeu Joseph, defesa. ‒Eu não me arrependo um minuto de ter casado. Adoro minha família.

Eu animei ao ouvir o último comentário.

‒Como é o assédio da imprensa com a família? ‒questionei. ‒ Você consegue ter uma vida normal, sair, passear?

‒Sim. Bastante. Geralmente, domingos e segundas nos ocupamos em viajar pela Europa de trem bala. Às vezes, um ou outro fã pede autógrafo. Mas, no geral, não perturbam.

‒Mas e quanto a perigo? ‒indaguei curioso.

‒Sempre eu tenho dois seguranças comigo para onde eu vou. Mas já é por costume. Não que realmente necessite.

Terminado o banho, cada um seguiu para o seu armário. Eu refletia sobre a conversa. Será que algum dia eu teria uma vida normal com Bella? Eu poderia passear de trem bala com meu filho e ela pela Europa? Será que nos casaríamos, quando nem um nome verdadeiro ela tem? Antes eu me iludia de que a situação de segurança dela fosse passageira. Depois do ocorrido na Universidade, temo tudo. Não posso deixá-la só, sem ficar paranóico. Vesti camiseta e moletom do time, pensativo, calcei a precata e coloquei a mochila nas costas. Despedi e, ao sair de carro do portão do clube, registrei dois Mercedes SUV negros me seguindo.

Vez ou outra olhei no retrovisor em alerta. Não pareciam os paparazzi comuns que costumavam me seguir. Pisei no acelerador do Audi e passei as marchas no manual. O Audi A-7 presenteado pela patrocinadora do Real alcançou o giro máximo. Em instantes como este sentia falta das ruas tranquilas de Liverpool, comparadas a Madrid. Sentia falta de minha cidade em muitos aspectos.

Finalmente o carro suspeito ficou fora de minha visão. Ofeguei nervoso, respirei fundo e voltei ao curso que me levaria a Salamanca.

‒Que cara é essa?‒ Bella recebeu-me afetuosa na porta, usando rabo de cavalo, short e regata, além da tipóia ofensiva no braço.

‒Nada.‒ Neguei com um forçado sorriso. Não a deixaria preocupada. Dei um comprido beijo em sua boca e puxei-a para o quarto. Seu notebook estava aberto sobre uma mesinha próxima à cama.

‒Estava estudando?‒ Sentei-a sobre meu colo para bajulá-la com beijos.

‒Sim.

Sua página de estudo era o mapa da nossa Universidade. Alguns pontos vermelhos brilhavam na tela. Franzi o cenho curioso ao ver auditório pintado de amarelo.

‒Ben mandou algum trabalho que envolvesse a Universidade?‒ perguntei confuso.

‒Não. Estou planejando explodi-la.‒ brincou, a boca dando beijos em minha bochecha.

‒Sério? Lembre de me avisar para eu poder tirar minha família de lá.‒ rocei o nariz no seu. Ela fechou o notebook.

‒Pode deixar que eu mando uma mensagem te avisando, igual quando éramos crianças, dentro da cabeça de pelúcias.‒ lembrou, deu-me um último selinho e descansou o rosto em meu ombro. ‒Como foi sua tarde?

Abracei-a contente pelas duas semanas como casal, ergui-a no colo e levei-a para a cama. Nossa rotina era agradável e viciante. No intervalo do treino, eu vinha em casa almoçar com ela. De 11 às 14h. Pela tarde no clube, tínhamos disponíveis médicos e psicólogos, recebíamos palestras, então acontecia exercícios físicos e táticos.

‒Cansativo.‒ deitei-a sobre meu braço e liguei a TV. Em nosso ritual diário, víamos canais de esportes, uma série americana, lanchávamos, eu a auxiliava no banho, porque ela recusava-se a ser cuidada pela enfermeira, então fazíamos amor calmo e lento. Eu gostava disso. Da vida calma e previsível. Não pensei que com vinte e três anos estaria metido numa dessas. Não previ essa seriedade toda com menos de um ano de relacionamento. Mas agora não queria sair. Estava enredado em sua cauda, bastava ela abaná-la charmosamente para mim.

Antes de dormir, ela se encaixou em minha frente, descansei a mão em sua barriga e a acariciei, murmurando bobeiras clichês apaixonadas. Ela estava feliz, eu sentia em seu sorriso de mulher. Só me perguntava por que ela recusava-se iniciar o diálogo sobre a gravidez. Será que ela pensava que eu não iria gostar da ideia de criança, por isso ela não disse antes? Obviamente ela sabia, não há dúvidas. Uma mulher não fica quatro meses sem _a coisa_ sem suspeitar estar grávida. Namorar uma protegida, com uma criança pelo meio era inesperado. Mas a felicidade da novidade era intensa. O coração cresceu. Eu amadureci. Amei desesperadamente meu filhote desde o início.

Sábado pela manhã, acordei por volta de onze horas. Iria para concentração do jogo e tinha pouco tempo para ficar em casa com Bella. Levantei desgostoso por não encontrá-la na cama, tomei um banho e vesti um short. Joguei uma camiseta no ombro, saí para o corredor e ouvi sorrisos. Bella conversava animadamente com alguém. Parei intrigado e escutei furtivamente.

‒Você era jogo duro.‒ Reconheci a voz de Jacob, meu agente.

‒Eu não podia me envolver com ninguém. Tinha que estudar. ‒Bella explicou amistosa.

‒Nossa, eu fiquei super amarradão em você.

Fechei os punhos indignado ao deduzir o tema. Apressei os passos, aborrecido. Bella sorria sentada sobre as pernas no sofá. Jacob estava ao seu lado. Ele não registrou minha presença.

‒Mas o que você faz aqui? Você é amiga das irmãs do Lyon?

‒Não, er...

‒Bom dia, Jacob.‒ cumprimentei-o frio, com um aperto de mão.

‒Bom dia, Lyon. ‒respondeu curioso.

‒Oi, amor.‒ Sentei ao lado de Bella, apoiei suas costas ao meu peito, enlacei sua mão na minha e beijei seus dedos. ‒Por que não me acordou?‒ Cobrei com um sorriso íntimo, ignorando Jacob. Beijei-a no canto da boca, demarcando território para que ele registrasse quem era o macho dela.

‒Porque você acorda cedo a semana todinha, então eu não quis te acordar. ‒explicou carinhosa. ‒ Você parecia cansado.‒ adicionou receptiva. Já disse que adorava esse negócio de ter juntado os panos?

‒Hum-hum.‒ Jacob coçou a garganta, divertido. ‒Você é a garota que está fazendo ele virar santo?‒ acusou brincalhão.

‒Sou?‒ Ela perguntou-me presunçosa.

‒Talvez. Até um imoral gato de rua precisa ser domesticado. ‒ pisquei.

‒O que foi no braço?‒ perguntou Jacob, apontando para a tipóia.

Esperei que ela respondesse.

‒Caí de mau jeito.‒ mentiu tranquila, sem titubear. Ela mentia bem.

‒Estão juntos?‒ Apontou para nós dois.

‒Não. Ela veio só fazer um servicinho de acompanhante.‒ pilheriei virou-se e deu um tapinha em meu braço. Abracei-a sorrindo. ‒É lógico, cara. Que pergunta é essa? Esta é a minha garota.

‒Hum, isso explica seu estado... Faz meses que você não aceita propostas de posar com mulheres.‒ Fez uma careta. ‒Você pôs coleira nele, Bells?

‒Eu?! Eu, não. ‒ defendeu-se afetada.

‒Coleira não, só me deixou condicionado a não comer mais porcaria de rua.‒ dramatizei zombeteiro, afastei o cabelo de Bella e beijei o seu pescoço.

Eu não iria contar a ele meus segredos íntimos. Não revelaria minha satisfação emocional e física com minha gatinha linda, inteligente e gostosa. Não diria que nos identificávamos e que ela me entendia como ninguém. Não contaria que ela tinha leãozinho domado, amansado e ronronando para ela. Jacob não entenderia. Qual o homem que entende um órgão sexual monogâmico?

‒Mas explica ae, Jacob, de onde vocês se conhecem?‒ questionei fingindo desinteresse.

‒Er...‒ Jacob hesitou desconfortável. ‒Saímos uma noite no Canadá.‒ revelou sem jeito. Eu abri a boca horrorizado. Como assim já tinha saído com ela?!

‒Saíram, tipo, ficando?‒ inferi incrédulo.

‒Não. Foi um tipo de paquera e beijinhos adolescentes.‒ riu cúmplice para ela.

‒Ah...‒ assenti ausente, lembrando o dia em que perguntei para ela sobre beijos e namoros. Ela disse que eu fui o primeiro em tudo. Por que ela mentiu? Inconscientemente meu braço em volta dela afrouxou.

‒Er, o que veio fazer aqui?

Ele olhou no relógio e sorriu. ‒Alice me convidou para almoçarmos e disse que chegaria antes de meio-dia. ‒explicou. ‒Eu fui com ela comprar itens de decorações para este apartamento.‒ explicou. ‒Agora eu já sei que foi por causa da Bells que ela decorou o apê de modo tão feminino.‒ Gracejou.

‒É... foi sim.‒ concordei ciumento ao ouvir o apelido... Eu a chamava assim quando éramos crianças. Ele não tinha direito de usá-lo, se ficou com ela só uma noite. Levantei do sofá e segui sério para a cozinha.

‒O que deu nele?‒ ouvi Jacob especular, baixinho.

‒Não sei...‒ Bella respondeu em dúvida.

Abri a geladeira sem compreender minha inexplicável chateação. Não podia acusá-la por seu passado, quando o meu era censurável. Entretanto, saber que ela mentiu me ofendeu. Suas omissões, segredos e, agora, as mentiras me decepcionavam. Peguei um suco marrom e sentei no balcão da ilha. Comi, pensativo, um sanduíche natural separado num prato. Essa tensão ameaçadora me arruinava de frustração. Não sabia se ela não se abria por vergonha, culpa ou arrependimento.

Nunca tive dúvidas sobre o seu amor por mim. Seus olhos revelam quando acordamos pela manhã e ela me contempla com o fascínio de quem está vendo o sol pela primeira vez. Sinto o seu amor quando ela treme em meus braços, sussurrando que me ama. Sinto seu amor quando ela cheira minhas camisetas usadas, dizendo que tem cheiro bom. Sim, ela me ama. Não tenho dúvidas. Mas o modo como ela se fecha quando se trata de sua vida, tanto passado como futuro, me assusta.

‒Você ainda tem contato com a Ângela?‒ Fui puxado de volta dos questionamentos ao ouvir Jacob perguntar. O ressentimento me corroeu. Eu não conhecia nenhuma amiga dela, ele sim.

A campainha tocou. Bella levantou-se para atendê-la, recebeu Alice com reservas. Alice cumprimentou Jake e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado dele.

‒Alice te faz companhia agora, Jake.‒ Bella avisou atenciosa. Ele concordou amistoso. Ela caminhou em minha direção. ‒Você comeu o sanduíche que eu preparei para você?‒ perguntou tranquila, encostou-se ao lado do balcão de mármore e tomou suco do meu copo.

‒Sim. Era de quê mesmo?

‒De cenoura, ricota e carne seca desfiada.‒ Abriu a geladeira e voltou com a jarra de suco. ‒O suco é de tamarindo. Mandei o seu segurança buscar na feira.‒ Explicou diligente. ‒Gostou?

‒Foi você que fez?

‒Não. Você sabe que não.‒ Apontou para o seu braço com um sorriso acolhedor. ‒Mas eu ensinei Kaira. Inspecionei-a fazer.‒ adicionou solene, encostou-se ao meu lado na banqueta e passou um braço em volta do meu ombro, plantando beijos no oco de meu pescoço.

Um segundo depois eu me perguntava por que mesmo estive chateado com ela. Era um tolo, fácil de ser abrandado. Posicionei-a entre minhas pernas e inclinei o nariz ao seu pescoço, farejando seu cheiro. ‒Por que não amanheceu na cama comigo?‒ reclamei manhoso.

‒Por que acostumei acordar cedo.

Enfiei os dedos em seu cabelo e a fiz olhar para mim.

‒De onde você conhece o Jacob?‒ cobrei finalmente, sufocando meu orgulho. Ela riu perversamente, a mão medindo e apalpando meu peito sem camisa.

‒Ficou com ciúme?‒ supôs presunçosa e desceu a boca com beijos bajuladores até meu peito.

‒Não. Er, só curiosidade.

‒Hmmm, então responde uma curiosidade primeiro: o que você conversou com Heidi na Universidade quando nós estávamos separados que a fez achar que estavam se acertando?‒ especulou capciosa. Eu observei-a intrigado. Esperei um mês que ela tocasse no nome da Heidi para perguntar se ela respondia a algum processo por agressão, e sua pergunta era essa!

‒Er, naquele dia eu estava pra baixo, me sentindo mal amado...‒ justifiquei sincero. ‒Ao ver que você iria passar por nós, combinei de ela me esperar no laboratório, mas eu só queria te fazer ciúme.‒ Confessei arrependido, com um pedido de perdão nas entrelinhas por ter desencadeado a agressão.

‒Ah...‒ Ela sorriu compreensiva, passou os dedos em meu rosto e olhou-me rendida. ‒Eu conheci o Jacob no Canadá. Minha amiga me apresentou para ele e nós saímos para dançar. A princípio, ele estava interessado em mim, mas depois percebemos que nos dávamos bem como amigos.

‒Você o beijou? ‒especulei.

‒Eu não chamaria aquilo de beijo.‒ Ela deu de ombros. ‒Beijo é o que você me dá.‒ adulou-me ardilosa, ofereceu-me os lábios para ilustrar e aproveitei o convite, demarcando território em sua boca com a língua. Ela gemeu receptiva. Leãozinho, que estava só acordado, eriçou, colocou-se duro e arrastou a cabeça nela, dando um bom dia apaixonado. Subi a mão em seus cabelos e mantive beijos em sua face.

‒Você sabe como me enrolar.‒ acusei, mordiscando seus lábios, apoiei as mãos na base de suas costas e a friccionei em mim. ‒Vamos voltar para a cama?

Ela riu muito feminina. ‒O homem das cavernas quer me levar para o quarto para afirmar seu poder, não é?‒ Riu charmosa, deslizei meus lábios em seu pescoço e afastei o decote da sua blusa de alças, os beijos migrando para o ombro. ‒Você ficou com ciúme do Jacob?‒ interrogou baixinho, a cabeça deitada ao lado para dar maior permissão.

‒Óbvio.‒ Admiti contrariado e distribuí beijinhos em sua clavícula, uma mão dentro da blusa, passeando por suas costas.

‒Que bom. Porque sou eu que tenho milhares de motivos para ter muito ciúme de você.‒ enfatizou, os dedos mimando meus cabelos.

‒Por que você tem milhares de motivos de ter ciúme?‒ Subi a boca para sua orelha. Ela pausou, pensativa. Eu mordi seu lóbulo. Ela não percebia que minha vida era em sua órbita agora? Que eu não enxergava outra mulher?

‒Porque você é você.‒ destacou como óbvio. Eu pousei minha mão possessiva em seu seio por cima do sutiã.

‒Vocês dois deviam procurar uma cama.‒ Alice ralhou ao surpreender-nos na cozinha. Bella afastou-se constrangida. ‒Respeitem a senhora atrás de vocês.‒ Repreendeu apontando para a funcionária que Emmett contratou.

Kaira agiu discretamente, colocou algo sobre o fogão e voltou para a área de serviço.

‒A gente tem que se virar como pode.‒ lamentei dramaticamente, puxei Bella de volta e voltei a beijar seu pescoço. ‒Esse apartamento vive cheio de intrusos.‒ adicionei brincalhão.

Ela riu e parou ao nosso lado. ‒Bella, eu vim aqui te fazer um convite. ‒noticiou. Eu entrecerrei os olhos curioso. ‒Vamos terminar de escolher comigo alguns itens aqui para sua casa.‒ propôs solícita. Eu não acreditei.

‒Está louca, Alice?‒ repreendi-a e abracei Bella protetoramente, seu rosto oculto entre meus braços.

‒Por quê?

‒Em primeiro lugar, eu não confio em você.‒ acentuei sincero e servi outro suco. ‒Em segundo, minha garota tem que ficar diante de meus olhos. Ela não sai sem mim.

‒Você é muito possessivo. Não vai conseguir protegê-la do mundo. ‒acusou emburrada.

‒Se eu conseguir protegê-la de pessoas como você já fico satisfeito.‒ contra-ataquei inflamado. Não confiava nela. Bella beliscou o meu braço repreensiva. Os ombros de Alice caíram derrotados. Eu me arrependi por ter sido tão duro, mas eu não iria me desculpar. Desconfiança era consequências do que ela fez.

‒Há duas semanas que ela está aqui e quando foi que você saiu com ela?‒ Alice acusou birrenta. Eu olhei-a irritado com seu tom.

‒Nós não precisamos sair.‒ Ignorei-a e voltei a beijar Bella, tentando esquecer que Alice nos importunava.

‒Você não precisa sair, mas ela fica trancafiada aqui dentro. Você acha que ela não sente falta?

‒Alice, cuida da sua vida.‒ descartei-a baixinho, segurando para não dizer que ela não era mais bem-vinda. ‒Já é uma concessão te recebermos em nossa casa, então não me venha semear a contenda.

‒Bella, você quer ir?‒ Alice teimou. Olhei para Bella esperando que ela negasse, já que ela sabia de suas responsabilidades. Ela não respondeu. Parecia pensativa.

Segurei seu rosto em minha mão e a fiz olhar para mim. ‒Você não quer ir, não, _né_, Bella?‒ pressionei em dúvida. Ela desviou o olhar do meu.

‒Não sei... Pela internet, Madrid parece ser tão bonita.‒ Murmurou incerta.

Gemi desgostoso, levei a mão ao cabelo e suspirei. Eu nunca imaginei que Bella sentisse falta de sair.

‒Não é seguro, meu amor.‒ adulei-a, implorando que ela descartasse a idéia. Mas pelo contrário, eu via um brilho de animação e expectativa em seus olhos.

‒Eu chamo Rosalie, Bella. Ela está aqui?‒ Alice sugeriu empolgada, ignorando-me. Bella mordeu os lábios e olhou-me como uma menininha ansiosa. _Droga, ah não!_

‒Rosalie não vai querer sair com você, Alice.‒ descartei irritado.

‒Por Bella, ela vai.

‒Gatinha, você quer ir?‒ Questionei brando, suplicando que ela negasse, embora a decisão fosse sua. Ela não era uma prisioneira. Porém, eu sabia que não teria sossego no jogo se estivesse preocupado com ela.

‒Não sei... Uh, se Emmett fosse, talvez não tivesse tanto problema. ‒sugeriu em dúvida.

Argh, merda, começou o meu desassossego! Se o sheik souber que ela está saindo vai cortar minhas arestas. Emmett também não vai aceitar. Por sua segurança, ele tem que negar.

‒Tudo bem. Se Emmett for, tudo bem.‒ Balancei os ombros. Passaria para outro a missão de negar.

Alice puxou Bella pela mão rumo ao quarto. Sentei no sofá ao lado de Jacob. A segurança de Bella me consumia os nervos. Não podia haver falhas enquanto ela estivesse aqui. Elas voltaram animadas do quarto com Emmett logo atrás torcendo os lábios em uma careta. Droga, elas venceram!

‒Com que roupa você vai?‒ Rosalie perguntou a Bella, deixou Alice para trás e caminharam para o meu quarto.

‒Vou de burca, lógico.‒ Bella assegurou. Ver o brilho de animação no olhar de Bella subjugar o olhar desconfiado e vigilante impediu-me de argumentar negativas. Oh, Deus, como eu queria que nossa vida fosse normal!

‒Você escolheu uma ótima garota, Edward.‒ Jacob comentou.

‒De onde a conhece?‒ questionei com indisfarçada curiosidade.

‒Eu me interessei por ela numa viagem ao Canadá, mas ela me dispensou. Só queria saber de estudar.‒ contou com teatral desgosto. Eu ri.

‒O que você fazia no Canadá?

‒Viajei com um amigo a passeio. Passei um mês lá. O Sam conheceu pela Internet a amiga dela e me convidou para ir com ele.

‒E foi nessa ocasião que você ficou com Bella. ‒ sugeri, confiante que ele desenvolveria.

‒Não. Não foi _assim_... ‒emendou desconcertado. ‒Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada aquele dia.‒ desviou o tema, o cenho franzido como se lembrasse algo. ‒Quando eu comentei que era seu agente, ela travou. Vocês já se conheciam antes?

Eu estiquei as pernas e cruzei as mãos atrás da nuca.

‒Sim. Nos conhecemos desde crianças.‒ expliquei divertido. Parafraseando: '_Ela está na minha desde criança. '_

Notei os olhos de Jacob abrirem-se, segui seu olhar e presenciai três mulheres vestidas de burcas pretas.

‒O que é isso?‒ questionei confuso e caminhei até elas. Examinei-as tentando descobrir qual delas era Bella. Descartei Alice por ser mais baixa. Rodeei Rosalie e Bella dramaticamente. Sorri orgulhoso em tê-las distinguido, inclinei atrás de Bella e cheirei seu pescoço. ‒Por que isso?

‒Vesti assim em solidariedade a Bella. ‒Rosalie adiantou. ‒Alice está indo de intrometida, peso na consciência.‒ atacou hostil.

‒Rosalie, por favor...‒ Bella intercedeu. Eu abracei-a chateado por não poder acompanhá-la nesse seu voo de liberdade.

‒Por que elas vão vestidas assim?‒ Perguntou Jacob desentendido.

‒Mudamos de religião.‒ zombei. ‒É a religião mais protetora do mundo. Outros homens não ficam de olho na nossa mulher.‒ adicionei possessivo.

‒Ah.‒ Jacob assentiu ainda sem entender, mas deixou o tema. ‒Então vamos?‒ Ofereceu o braço a Alice.

‒Se cuida, gatinha.‒ exigi no ouvido de Bella. ‒Onde vocês vão almoçar?

‒Não sei. Lanchei há pouco tempo.

‒Leve uma garrafinha de água.‒ instruí, levantei a parte superior da burca e beijei seu queixo. ‒Só não vou com você porque tenho que estar cedo na concentração.

‒Não ficaria bem você ir. ‒acentuou. ‒ Você ainda chama atenção de paparazzi. Com a gente vestida assim, piora tudo.‒ meditou desanimada, a mão enluvada acariciando meu rosto. Fechei os olhos para receber o mimo.

‒Estejam cedo em casa.‒ exigi manhoso, depois a levei à porta. ‒Tem noção do quanto estou preocupado? ‒perguntei a Emmett, tenso.

‒Vai ficar tudo bem. ‒garantiu. ‒O disfarce delas é muito eficaz.‒ assegurou tranquilo.

Beijei Bella uma última vez e me despedi em parte ciumento por perder seu primeiro turismo e em parte contente que ela saísse temporariamente da injusta prisão. Dois seguranças particulares meus os acompanharam.

Liguei para Emmett duas vezes durante a tarde. Não sosseguei enquanto ele não garantiu que ela comprou lanche e comeu no carro, já que ela não comia publicamente estando de burca. Não consegui me concentrar no jogo. Desde a agressão a Bella andava meio desatento e desestimulado. Eu estava no lugar onde tinha sonhado, jogando com os melhores do mundo, no entanto, eu sentia falta de algo... Sentia falta de Rilley, do técnico, da torcida familiar do Liverpool. A torcida do Real era calorosa, mas nada substitui o calor de casa.

Após o jogo suado em que ganhamos de um a zero contra o Milan num amistoso em casa, os jogadores organizaram uma festa de comemoração. Eu me esquivei do convite. Estava fora de cogitação ir a esses tipos de festas por enquanto.

‒Vai lá, Lyon, apresentar sua namorada.‒ Trévis insistiu de novo. ‒Vai ser algo familiar na casa do Mozart.

‒Vou pensar.‒ escapei evasivo, desliguei a ducha e segui para meu armário.

‒Trévis.‒ tocaram meu ombro, confundindo-me. ‒Ow, desculpa, Lyon. Pensei que você fosse o Trévis.‒ justificou o meia direita Paul.

‒Sem problema. Ele ainda está lá na ducha.

Vesti o moletom do time e saí do clube com a mochila nas costas. Durante o trajeto para casa liguei para Emmett.

‒E ae? Chegaram? ‒questionei ansioso.

‒_Não._

‒Porra, cara, já são seis e meia!‒ ralhei preocupado.

‒_Você já saiu com mulheres para fazer compras?‒ _zombou tranquilo. ‒_Elas estão comprando as lojas todas._‒ exagerou. Ouvi sorrisos do outro lado. O ciúme me oprimiu ao registrar o sorriso de Jacob.

‒Onde vocês estão?‒ questionei impaciente. Diminuí a marcha para seguir o caminho que ele dissesse.

‒_Eu estou em um quiosque da Guinness, bebendo_.

‒Onde?‒ interroguei com horror. Ele estava bebendo em serviço?

‒_No shopping perto da sua casa. Ela estão numa loja de enxovais aqui em frente, no terceiro piso._

‒Estou indo para aí. ‒avisei e acelerei. Em cinco minutos eu subia três lances de escadas. Avistei à distância meus dois seguranças em lugares discretos, a paisana. Emmett e Jacob bebiam no quiosque. Uma movimentação na loja da frente me chamou atenção. As mulheres vestidas de burcas eram alvos de olhares curiosos e hostis.

Passei direto por Emmett para a loja. Bella e Rosalie seguravam roupas de cama e comentavam animadas. Vê-la em segurança foi um alívio instantâneo.

‒Oi.‒ Surpreendi-a por trás, roubando seu perfume acalentador. Bella assustou-se e me empurrou em reflexo. ‒O que foi, Bella?‒ juntei a sobrancelha desentendido.

Ela encolheu-se e apontou com o indicador para uma câmera. Rolei os olhos e a abracei. ‒Senti sua falta o dia todo.

‒Como, se você estava jogando?‒ rebateu afetada. ‒Não deu tempo.

‒Em todo caso, você não vai mais sair sem mim. ‒exigi com beijinhos persuasivos em seu rosto.

Ela afastou-se brevemente, ergueu um conjunto de pijama e observou-o, sorridente.

‒Fazia tempos que eu não me divertia tanto.‒ comentou alegre. O pijama que ela tinha na mão era da mesma estampa da pilha de toalhas e roupões de banho.

‒Isso aí é nosso?‒observei os itens, curioso.

‒Sim.

‒Então você está planejando ficar por aqui mais tempo?!‒ concluí animado.

‒Enquanto você quiser!‒ Noticiou feliz. Empolgado, apoiei a mão nas suas costas e atrás de seu joelho e a ergui no colo.

‒Vai morar comigo?‒ plantei beijinhos repetidos no rosto por cima da burca.

‒Vou, mas me desce, leãozinho!‒ esperneou sorridente, preocupada com a atenção. Eu a coloquei no chão, abracei-a ao meu peito e beijei o alto de sua cabeça. Notei os olhos atentos da balconista sobre mim e ignorei-a. Segurei a mão de Bella para evidenciar nosso relacionamento e voltei minha atenção aos itens que elas escolheram.

O toque feminino que o apartamento teria me agradou. Ver Bella escolhendo me agradou mais ainda. Participei, indicando uma ou outra coisa da decoração, cansei do programa e fui para o quiosque. Compreendi Emmett, que bebia cerveja e comia torresmos. Compras enfadavam. Bebi duas garrafas com eles. As meninas passaram a escolher lingeries, animadas. Desisti de esperar e cerquei Bella.

‒Eu já quero ir embora.‒ convidei persuasivo, os braços em sua volta. ‒Podíamos ir para casa e pedir pizzas e cervejas.

‒Ótima ideia.‒ concordou animada. Eu fui ao caixa e paguei a conta satisfeito por poder fazer algo que há muito tempo não fazia: comprar sem assédio de fãs.

A noite foi animada, com uma vida aparentemente normal. Jacob não fez perguntas sobre Bella. Alice lhe fez companhia. Bella parecia feliz, olhava-me apaixonada. Mais tarde, após o banho, questionei malicioso se Bella inauguraria os lingeries.

‒Não posso. Tem que lavar.‒ justificou presunçosa e virou-se de costas para vestir a calcinha. Linda. Deliciosa. Filmei-a com olhar predador. Caminhei até ela, girei-a e enlacei sua cintura, os seios nus prensados ao meu peito.

‒Para mim, se vir sem roupa é mais fácil... Um trabalho a menos.‒ sugeri, desci as laterais da calcinha e a empurrei para a cama.

No dia seguinte, viajamos para Liverpool. Bella foi à casa do sheik com Emmett. Eu tomei um tempo para ficar com minha mãe na casa dela. Aproveitei e pressionei-a por respostas sobre seu relacionamento com o sheik.

‒Mas como era isso, mãe?‒ questionei incrédulo quando ela disse que o sheik era o '_amigo da vez'_. Ela sorriu um riso travesso, ao meu lado no sofá.

‒Amigo da vez é aquele amigo bonitão que nós damos _uns garros_ quando estamos carentes, que nos consola quando algum namorado termina conosco, que você liga e ele está sempre à disposição para sair e dançar.‒ contou natural.

‒O que é uns garros?‒ fiz cara de nojo. _Minha mãe dando uns garros? _Corta essa!

Ela rolou os olhos, divertida. ‒Uns beijos.

Balancei a cabeça horrorizado.

‒Credo, esse tipo de descaramento já existia naquela época?

‒Que idade você acha que eu tenho? Não sou do tempo da pedra polida, não!‒ Fez uma careta de ofendida.

‒Ah, minha tia também pegou ele, _né_? ‒comentei pensativo. ‒ Um dia eu vi o sheik insinuando que a Rosalie era filha dele.

Ela enrijeceu tensa. ‒Você ouviu isso?

‒Sim. Bisbilhotei uma conversa de vocês. Eles namoraram?

‒Mais ou menos. Ele era o amigo da vez para ela também. Mas ele afirma que só se aproximou dela para ficar perto de mim. ‒defendeu afetada.

‒Você continuou sendo o amor da vida dele mesmo depois de casada. ‒deduzi admirado.

‒Mais ou menos isso. Na época que ficávamos _como amigos_, ele até queria namorar, mas eu não acreditava nele... Era bonitão demais para uma mulher só. Então seu pai apareceu, e eu me apaixonei por ele. Foi aí que eu me casei.‒ suspirou nostálgica. ‒O Coll teria sido melhor para mim do que seu pai.

‒Por que? Você parecia que amava tanto meu pai!

‒Não era amor. Era doença. Falta de amor próprio.

‒Por quê?‒ questionei desentendido.

Ela hesitou sem jeito.

‒Ele me fez mal.‒ revelou constrangida. ‒Ele foi pior do que o Coll poderia ser. Parecia ser um homem sério, íntegro, mas me traiu e me enganou por anos.

‒Meu pai fez isso?‒ Balancei a cabeça, horrorizado.

Ela olhou-me séria. ‒Eu não quero mudar o seu pensamento sobre ele. ‒enfatizou. ‒Mas ele não valia o uniforme que vestia.

‒Você não precisa falar mal dele para justificar seu romance com o sheik. ‒esclareci neutro. ‒ Eu não sou o James.‒ ressaltei ressentido por ela me considerar um imaturo. Não queria que ela denegrisse sua imagem, mesmo com seus defeitos.

Ela pôs as mãos juntas sobre as pernas, pensativa.

‒Edward, eu não vou te enganar... A mentira nos persegue... ‒ Suspirou infeliz. ‒Sua avó sempre me falou que seu pai tinha uma amante. Na ocasião, eu imaginava que era uma ex-namorada que ele tinha, então fazia de tudo para mantê-lo em casa. Porém, as coisas eram piores do que eu imaginava. O alerta de sua avó referia-se a alguém de dentro da minha casa.

‒Quem?‒ indaguei cético. O general não seria capaz disso, seria?

Inexplicavelmente, seus ombros balançaram-se em soluços.

‒Você nunca acreditaria.‒ choramingou. Eu aproximei-me preocupado e a abracei.

‒Ei...‒ Apertei-a ao meu peito. ‒Não precisa lembrar isso... Passou. É passado. Ele se foi. Agora você vai ter uma nova chance. ‒acalmei-a. Ela fungou e tranquilizou aos poucos. Seu telefone tocou. O sheik convidou-nos a almoçarmos em sua casa. Ela animou-se e subiu para se arrumar. Sua felicidade com ele era nítida. Era querida e adorada. Eu gostava do que ele fazia a ela.

Trinta minutos depois, chegávamos à casa do sheik, eu, minha mãe e Alice em nossa cola. Eu, no lugar de Alice, tentaria passar despercebida diante do Hale. Mas ela, pelo contrário, tagarelou familiarmente na mesa e contou, com o auxílio de Bella e Rose, tudo que aprontaram vestidas de burca por Madrid. Hale a observava em silêncio hostil. O clima era agradável na mesa, apesar disso. Parecíamos uma família normal, embora eu mantivesse discrição nas carícias em Bella por causa dos serviçais.

‒Eu não vejo a hora de você não ter que usar isso.‒ confidenciai disfarçado, ergui a parte superior da burca e lhe ofereci fritas.

‒Hmmm, não era você que disse ao Jake ontem que a burca protegia sua garota de olhares?

‒É, mas eu não gosto de ser privado da beleza da minha mulher.‒ declarei em meio a cochichos cúmplices e lhe ofereci mais batatas.

‒Sua mulher?‒ Beijou meus dedos, receptiva.

‒Sim. Minha. ‒declarei possessivo.

Um olhar reprovador do sheik me alertou da presença de um empregado que servia uma cordeiro assado. Torci os lábios e me afastei contrariado de Bella.

Pela tarde, eu, Bella e Alice fomos visitar James com dois seguranças meus nos escoltando em outro carro. Aos poucos o sheik e Emmett se tranqüilizavam em questão de segurança. Bella dormiu na casa da minha mãe, a fim de termos liberdade e privacidade. Eu gostei dessa parte também, a aceitação do mundo de que ela era minha. Segunda-feira, eu pedi que ela não voltasse ainda a frequentar a Universidade. Eu iria só. Ela era canhota, e seu braço não estava 100% recuperado. O máximo que o atestado dela durasse serviria de sossego para mim, já que faltava menos de um mês para o fim das aulas. Quem sabe, ela desistisse de vez e ficasse em Madrid definitivamente, o que parecia que estava perto de acontecer.

Segunda à noite voltamos para Madrid. A rotina fácil se repetiu durante a semana em minha pequena família. Se meus cálculos mentais fossem certos, Bella teria pouco mais de quatro meses de gestação, no entanto, sua barriga continuava quase imperceptível. Orgulhava-me saber que meu pequeno filhote estava lá, sendo gerado, crescendo sob minha supervisão. Ainda hoje eu custava acreditar que tudo tinha dado certo. O sheik foi ousado em não permitir que interrompessem a gestação. Como ex-perito médico, ele acreditou que Bella fosse forte o suficiente, então assinou aquele papel assumindo todas as responsabilidades com a manutenção da gravidez. Ao saber sua decisão, entrei em pânico, pois o sangramento continuava e eu não queria por a vida de Bella em risco. Eu queria o bebê, mas se fosse para perder a mãe, eu a escolheria. Só no terceiro dia o alívio me tomou ao ser noticiado que os resquícios de ameaça se foram.

Desde que acordou, no quinto dia, ela não tocou no tema. Eu adiei, mas o tema pairava no ar como uma nuvem. Eu não me preparei para tempestade que desabou por causa disso.

Quarta-feira, depois de um jogo exaustivo no Campeonato Espanhol contra o Villareal, cheguei em casa onze da noite, encontrei Bella sentada rígida sobre a cama, abraçando os joelhos. Ela não registrou quando atravessei o quarto e parei em sua frente.

‒Bella?‒ Chamei-a confuso. Ela tremia. Ajoelhei na cama e beijei sua testa.

‒Eu te liguei várias vezes...‒ sussurrou distante, o olhar fixo na televisão como se estivesse em transe. ‒... Pensei que você tivesse ido.

‒Ido para onde?‒ juntei a sobrancelha sem entender.

‒Para a comemoração no clube.‒ aclarou sem emoção. ‒Tem uma cobertura jornalística imensa lá. Disseram que você ainda ia chegar.

‒Eu preferi vir para casa.‒ expliquei, tirei minha camiseta e joguei no cesto. Fui à cozinha fazer um lanche e, quando voltei, Bella estava na mesma posição. Esperei que fosse uma crise de mau humor, respeitei o seu silêncio e tomei um banho. Enquanto vestia uma boxer em frente ao armário, ela deu a notícia:

‒Eu vou embora.‒ anunciou, sem vida. Olhei-a cético. Sua imagem ausente era preocupante.

‒Por quê?‒ questionei desolado.

‒Quero voltar para casa. ‒informou robotizada.

‒Mas por quê?‒ exigi saber e sentei na cama, tentando entender sua mudança repentina.

‒Estou cansada daqui.‒ acentuou séria. Seus olhos estavam frios, vazios de emoção. ‒Não vou me acostumar aqui, nesta prisão. Lá tem mais espaço para eu caminhar pela propriedade, além de Vicky para me fazer companhia.

‒Mas a Rosalie vai vir para ficar com você. ‒argumentei.

‒Não. Ela só vem por que o Emmett é obrigado a vir. Você não vê que eu sou um peso?

Ela parecia irredutível. Em seu rosto tinha uma máscara gélida.

‒Só me explica, por que voltar agora?‒ pedi carinhoso. Ela apoiou o queixo no joelho.

‒Porque não vou carregar mais esse medo sobre mim. Quero voltar para universidade e enfrentar meus medos. ‒ explicou triste, os olhos úmidos. Sentei ao seu lado e envolvi seus ombros com meu braço protetoramente.

‒Você não tem que provar nada para ninguém.‒ adulei-a. ‒É egoísmo seu não se importar com sua integridade. ‒ aconselhei neutro. ‒Você não precisa disso.

‒Eu preciso sim!‒ Ela afastou-se, levantou e parou em frente ao seu armário. ‒Esta vida aqui não é minha, Edward...‒ Apontou em volta.

Eu fui até ela e passei os braços em volta de seus braços.

‒Por que você precisa ir? Qual o fim disso?

Ela baixou o olhar, sem vida. ‒Não sei...‒ Suspirou e ganhou distância, parando encostada à parede.

‒Bella, se você não sabe o seu futuro, então viva o presente comigo.‒ convidei e acerquei-me dela, deixando-a encurralada entre mim e a parede. Inclinei e beijei o canto de sua boca. ‒Seu lugar é perto de mim.

‒Para quê, Edward? Para assistir a você perder sua vida? Para ver sua vida passar diante dos meus olhos? Para não poder ir a um jogo te assistir? Para não poder sair na rua com você? ‒enumerou amarga. ‒ Para sempre ter o medo se você irá voltar bem para casa, se há alguma ameaça sobre você?‒ murmurou baixinho. Lágrimas grossas deixaram seus olhos. ‒Para te impedir de ir às festas, por me ter em casa te esperando?‒ lamentou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. ‒... Para prender uma grande estrela entre quatro paredes a vida toda, impedindo-a de brilhar? Quando foi a última vez que você cumpriu a vida social com segurança, agiu como uma pessoa normal? Três meses atrás, quando estávamos terminados?‒ destacou com olhar infeliz.

‒Eu não era normal antes de te conhecer. Nada disso me faz mais falta que você.‒ garanti com um pressentimento estranho me alarmando. Ouvir sua decisão incisiva me machucava. Era inacreditável que depois de tudo que passamos juntos ela quisesse me dizer adeus de novo.

Ela caminhou pelo quarto, ansiosa.

‒Aqui em Madrid é diferente, eu notei.‒ comentou melancólica. ‒Aqui você não é tão assediado como era em Liverpool. Aqui você poderá ter uma vida normal... Eu é que nunca vou poder te dar uma vida normal.‒ destacou e novas lágrimas abundaram de seus olhos.

Determinado a consolá-la, parei-a e enlacei sua cintura.

‒Silêncio.‒ Pus um dedo em seus lábios, encostei meus lábios nos seus e a beijei, calando-a e confortando-a. Ela tinha que saber que era minha. Nada ficaria entre nós. Parti sua boca com a língua, apaixonado. A emoção, o desespero e a paixão queimavam juntos meu peito. Subi a mão por dentro de sua camiseta e acariciei de sua barriga ao seio. Queria fazê-la esquecer tudo.

Ela afastou-se brevemente.

‒Mesmo que você faça amor comigo... ‒disse ofegante. ‒... ainda não vai me encontrar aqui quando amanhecer.‒ noticiou baixinho. Eu acariciei seus seios cheios e soltos.

‒Você não vai.‒ assegurei convicto, a boca em seu pescoço. ‒Você não vai me deixar.

Ela fechou os olhos, sem resistência, parecendo buscar forças internas para alguma batalha.

‒Quais os seus planos de futuro? ‒ela questionou abrandada, minha língua persuadindo sua orelha.

‒Eu?‒ afastei-me pensativo, articulando uma resposta convincente. ‒O máximo onde eu queria chegar, eu cheguei.

‒Onde?

‒Er...‒ Pausei, incerto . ‒Jogo no melhor time do mundo, faço o que eu gosto, tenho tudo que queria ter...

‒Tem?‒ Arqueou uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

Dei de ombros. ‒Talvez eu quisesse só um pouco mais de normalidade.‒ minimizei a importância.

Até recentemente, não pensei sentir falta de nada. Todavia, as palavras do meu colega de time sobre família e liberdade repercutiam em minha cabeça. Ter uma namorada protegida da polícia, com ligação com terroristas, tiravam minhas chances de normalidade e liberdade. Depois da conversa com Emmett, deduzi sua situação. Foi o que me ajudou a encontrar respostas e montar o quebra-cabeça. No início neguei. Eu não queria acreditar. Depois, com a mente mais calma, desenvolvi teorias. Tão fácil como um mais um é dois, cheguei a um resultado. Ela não é perigosa, sei. O fato de perdoar fácil as pessoas que lhe ofendem destaca isso. Embora por vezes eu tenha as minhas suspeitas do porquê ela querer permanecer na Universidade depois de tudo. Depois de ver o mapa da universidade em seu notebook então, minhas suspeitas cresceram.

Às vezes, pensar como ela se sente me deixa confuso e inseguro. Ela vive um dia após o outro como se a agressão, as ameaças ou o julgamento não fizessem parte de sua história, como se seu passado tivesse sido deletado momentaneamente de sua memória corrente. Sua atitude me aflige, me faz temer o dia seguinte, medo de quando ela resolver explodir as emoções... Ou pior, medo de ainda descobrir fatos que me assustem e me afastem dela. Até hoje, tudo é uma suposição, óbvio. Ninguém me afirmou nada. Só poderei ter certeza de sua real participação no julgamento, em uma semana.

Por uns dias, após deduzir o que aconteceu, fiquei em alerta, olhando-a desconfiado enquanto ela dormia. Temia estar dormindo com a inimiga. Procurava nela algum indício de desvio de conduta. No entanto, ela continuava sendo a minha Bella. A mistura das duas mulheres por quem eu me apaixonei. Em certas horas com a personalidade teimosa e determinada da Cygne, em outras com a calma e abrigo de Isy. Como eu poderia desconfiar dela?

Em alguns momentos suspeitei da minha sanidade ao não me afastar dela mesmo com a suspeita de que ela fosse responsável pelas mortes dos nossos pais. Mas como a descoberta foi gradual, isso justificava minha indolente aceitação. Chocou menos que se tivesse descoberto de uma vez. O único que me importava agora era saber até onde ela tinha culpa e quando ela teria liberdade... Ou se teria.

‒Sinto falta de liberdade.‒ confessei relutante. ‒Mas isso não vem ao caso. Estamos falando de você e está decidido, você não vai voltar. Nós vamos passar o resto da semana aqui, domingo não iremos a Liverpool e você não volta mais para aquela Universidade.‒ determinei.

Ela olhou-me incrédula, balançou a cabeça negando e empinou o nariz. ‒ .ir.‒ Pontuou enfaticamente.

‒Puta que pariu, Bella, você quer é me enlouquecer!?‒ Joguei as mãos no ar, com o sangue fervendo. ‒Eu sei que não é pela porra do diploma. O que você vai fazer lá? Explodir a Universidade?

Ela abriu bem os olhos, ofendida. Eu me censurei pelo modo como falei, mas antes que apresentasse desculpas, ela retrucou, magoada.

‒Eu não vou explodir a Universidade, como você disse.‒ objetou séria. Eu lamentei ter apelado. ‒Eu queria ser isso que você insinuou. Ser ousada e corajosa ao ponto de me vingar e destruir pessoas que me fez mal.‒ Riu amarga e secou novas lágrimas. ‒Mas é justamente por isso que eu quero ir. Não quero passar a vida inteira sendo essa fraca, me escondendo.‒ apontou para si. ‒Preciso provar para mim que minha razão de viver não está em sua órbita. Eu tenho que seguir em frente. Já não basta ter vivido uma vida de escolhas em função de você? Escolhi E.N. por sua causa agora tenho essas pessoas atrás de mim! ‒ despejou nervosa. Entrecerrei os olhos, puto. Ela sempre evitou esse assunto e tocava justo agora, num momento de discussão!

Ela abriu a porta do seu armário e parou em frente dele, a mão esfregando a fronte.

‒Eu não posso mais. Você não vê que a cada dia estou mais fraca? Uma parasita roubando sua energia e vivacidade? ‒disse com dissabor. ‒ Quando resolvi me matricular em Liverpool, não foi pelo diploma, como você já sabe. Foi para tentar viver, me inserir no mundo. Mas agora, quero voltar por que não quero desistir... Sei que não faz sentido adquirir um diploma para um nome falso, mas eu não quero desistir.‒ repetiu entre lágrimas, pegou sua bolsa cheia de roupas e pôs no chão.

Eu abri a boca chocado por ela ter calculado aquilo, inclusive ter arrumado as malas. Teimoso, caminhei até ela, levantei sua bolsa pela alça e a pus de volta ao armário.

‒Você não vai.‒ sentenciei seguro e voltei a abraçá-la. ‒Se fosse só você, você iria, mas agora você carrega algo que é meu.‒ anunciei sério, seu queixo em minha mão. ‒Portanto, você não vai por algo meu em perigo.

Ela ficou tensa, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, como se não esperasse essa notícia. Eu observei cheio de suspeita as pequenas mudanças de expressão no seu rosto.

‒Quando soube?‒ questionou em choque, a voz rouca e nervosa.

‒Eu quis isso. Uma vez tirei a camisinha, outra vez fiz consciente, no dia em que terminamos.‒ enumerei confiante. ‒Quando voltamos, observei suas mudanças no apetite e seios e tive certeza.

Ela congelou, o olhar perdido em algum ponto por cima do meu ombro. Eu sempre imaginei que nessa hora ela subiria em meu colo, gritaria: você vai ser papai!,diria que me ama e que nunca mais iríamos nos separar. No entanto, ela continuou sem emoção.

‒Quando iria me contar?‒ uma desconfiança apavorante embrulhou meu estômago. Desci a mão por sua barriga, levantei a camiseta e a acariciei possessivamente. Sua calça jeans estava aberta. Eu tinha seu ventre livre para explorar.

‒Em breve.‒ Respondeu distraída.

‒Quando?‒ pressionei, inclinei e beijei o seu rosto, agora mais calmo.

‒Talvez depois do julgamento.‒ contou robótica. Eu afastei-a e entrecerrei os olhos.

‒Por que depois do julgamento?‒ questionei sem entender. A resposta não tardou a se processar em meu cérebro. Meses atrás ela me mostrou que atitude teria, quando conversamos sobre gravidez.

_Eu tomei umas ervas que minha criad... Empregada me deu para evitar concepção. ‒Explicou neutra. ‒Se elas não derem certo, não precisa se preocupar com nada... ‒Disse evasiva._

‒_O que você está tentando dizer?‒ Entrecerrei os olhos desconfiado._

_Ela parecia tensa, pegou a calça no chão e vestiu silenciosa para ganhar tempo._

‒_Nada. Só que daqui uns dias cada um vai para o seu lado, e eu não pretendo te importunar. ‒ Tentou parecer displicente, mas sua voz a traiu, saindo nervosa._

‒_Bella, do que estamos falando?‒ Pressionei. Não podia acreditar no que meus ouvidos ouviam._

‒_Nada, Edward... Não tem possibilidade. Esquece. ‒ Emendou ansiosa._

‒_Bella, nem pense em fugir do assunto. ‒ Encarei-a sério. ‒O que quis dizer como esse negócio de não me importunar?_

_Ela ficou calada um tempo, suspirou rendida e olhou para fora do vidro do carro. _

‒_Er, eu só estava pensando que, como em breve os bens da minha mãe serão desbloqueados - isso se tudo der certo na Justiça -, eu vou poder ir embora deste país e recomeçar de novo em um lugar diferente. Não seria ruim ter uma companhia, de preferência que essa companhia fosse uma lembrança de nós dois; uma prova de que posso sonhar, de que nós dois um dia existiu. ‒ Esclareceu inexpressiva._

_Não prestei atenção ao que ela disse sobre porra de Justiça, só ao que ela disse ao fim. Fechei as mãos em punho e senti meu sangue ferver de irritação, paralelamente uma dor lancinante atravessou meu peito pela traição antecipada._

‒_Você cogitou a ideia de ter um filho meu sem que eu soubesse?‒ Questionei entre dentes com olhar perigoso._

De volta ao presente, controlei-me para não descontar nela a fúria pela traição. Fechei as mãos em punho e dei as costas para ela. ‒Você não ia me contar, não é, Bella?‒ deduzi ressentido, com milhares de emoções em conflito. Dor. Decepção. Raiva. Aversão. Desprezo.

‒Você planejou tudo isso.‒ acusei-a com uma amarga dedução. Ela baixou o olhar, desviando dos meus olhos.

Minhas mãos tremeram, meus joelhos perderem forças de desgosto e sentei na cama, com uma dor inexplicável me oprimindo. Ela era falsa. Em todo o tempo planejou me abandonar. Nenhuma confiança ficaria depois de descobrir tal traição.

‒Você é egoísta...‒ ataquei transtornado. ‒Nunca se importou comigo.‒ Segurei minha cabeça entre as mãos, decepcionado. Apertei os olhos e rezei que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Como eu pude ser tão estúpido e inocente? Ela em todo o tempo se preparava para fugir, e eu nunca notei!

Ela sentou-se em silêncio no chão, as costas apoiadas no armário. Eu não queria agir como um putinha melodramático, mas era quase impossível não cobrar explicação. ‒Você planejou gerar um filho meu e ir embora sem me falar...‒ acusei amargo. ‒Você iria roubá-lo de mim. ‒ elucidei com a calma de uma anunciada tempestade. Ela chorou, soluços balançando-a.

‒Não precisa chorar, Bella.‒ avisei, lutando contra a ânsia de consolá-la. ‒Pode voltar para Liverpool, como você tinha planejado.‒concedi tranquilo, o horror pela percepção fazendo minha visão ficar turva de lágrimas não caídas. Eu não iria me permitir chorar mais, sofrer mais. Todo esse relacionamento foi uma ilusão. Foi unilateral. Bastava. ‒Você está livre para fazer o que quiser.

Levantei da cama e fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto na pia do banheiro. Senti espasmos no músculo do estômago. Cada segundo de silêncio machucava como se fosse horas de tortura.

‒Chega de forçar. Chegar de te obrigar a ficar comigo.‒ voltei a dizer ressentido, engoli o soluço e joguei mais água no rosto, disfarçando as lágrimas quentes que desciam. ‒Sempre foi eu que forcei, não?‒ destaquei, me xingando pela fraqueza.

Fechei os olhos e pressionei a toalha em meu rosto. Voltei ao quarto, vesti uma bermuda, pus uma camisa e caminhei para porta. ‒Era só um filho que você queria?‒ questionei seco, sufocando o grito de angústia da minha alma. ‒Pegue o SEU filho e suma, como você sempre planejou. ‒soltei magoado.

‒Ele é seu também.‒ declarou baixinho. Vê-la no chão, a cabeça nas mãos e lágrimas descendo me quebrava, mas a raiva foi maior. A fúria foi tão intensa que não a controlei.

‒Meu!?‒ bati o punho na porta para desviar a dor do peito. Recolhi a mão dolorida e esfreguei meus dedos, o gosto amargo da decepção na garganta. ‒Você nunca quis dividi-lo comigo!‒ Apontei o dedo em sua direção em riste. ‒Quantas vezes você teve oportunidade de me falar e não falou!?‒ gritei acusador, mas meu peito de merda se contorcia de dor.

‒Você também foi covarde... Você nunca quis conversar sobre ele.

‒Rá, agora você quer colocar a culpa em cima de mim?!‒ Ri amargo.

‒Se você sabia do nosso filho, por que nunca falou nada?‒ acusou-me chorosa. Droga. Doía vê-la chorar, mas doía muito mais a sensação de ter sido enganado.

‒Pare de repetir que ele é nosso! Se ele fosse nosso você teria me incluído em seus planos! Mas não...‒ Balancei a cabeça, cético. ‒... Você queria simplesmente fugir!‒ Entrecerrei os olhos, estrangulando as lágrimas. ‒Essas justificativas eram desculpas para quem iria sumir, não é?

Ela não se moveu, não tentou defender-se. Se ela iria embora de qualquer jeito, que se fosse! Por que ela não desmentia tudo? Por que não defendia que minha dedução era um erro? Segurei o trinco da porta sem forças para abrir e sair do quarto. Merda. Se ela estava me chutando de sua vida, por que eu conseguia sair?

‒Emmett...‒ Ouvi sua voz rouca e virei o rosto. ‒Ele já voltou... Está bem... Eu resolvi... Compre as passagens de avião que voltaremos para casa amanhã cedo.‒ instruiu. Balancei a cabeça incrédulo. ‒Não. Ele não vai... Até mais.

Olhou-me insegura após desligar. Seguramos o olhar por segundos, ela sentou-se na cama com ombros caídos e deitou-se de lado, parecendo cansada. Era ridículo que eu quisesse acercar-me dela, abraçá-la e não deixá-la nunca ir. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Tinha que me livrar dessa doença que me desnutria e me matava. Nada que acontecesse mudaria o que estava feito. Se eu não lutasse contra, seria para sempre escravo desse sentimento doentio.

‒Você não precisa sair do seu quarto... Não somos inimigos.‒ Interrompeu minha fuga quando finalmente consegui abrir a porta. Esperei, em dúvida. Ela levantou, tirou a calça, desfez da blusa, ficando só de calcinha, vestiu um vestidinho de algodão e voltou para a cama. ‒Você tem treino amanhã cedo. Melhor não sair agora. Até porque, seus seguranças saíram com Emmett... Não quero que você ande mais sem eles.‒ explicou humilde, abraçou um travesseiro e se encolheu no seu canto na cama.

Um peso oprimia meus ombros. Consternava tentar encontrar lógica para sua atitude, mas vê-la na cama era um convite tentador e quente, como se tivesse um maldito imã me prendendo. Eu teria saído para beber, teria ido buscar esquecer o que aconteceu no fundo de um copo ou no fundo de uma mulher... Eu teria... Em outras épocas. Agora debatia internamente entre sair para ficar mais cansado ou deitar em nossa cama, ao lado daquela ingrata mulher.

Vencido pelo cansaço, arrastei meus pés para dentro, desfiz da bermuda, camiseta e descartei-os pelo quarto. Joguei-me sobre a cama derrotado. Seu abajur apagado escondia seu rosto. Deitei de costas, com as mãos atrás da nuca e fechei os olhos, esperando que a agitação passasse.

Conforme o sangue esfriava, a vontade de confrontá-la e derrubar sua resolução voltou. Por que diabos ela ia embora se eu podia ouvir seus soluços tristes? Sufoquei o desejo de implorar por respostas. Não iria me sujeitar a mais isso.

Ai, Deus, por que ela chorava, se armou tudo isso?

A insônia não me permitiu dormir, ainda que o cansaço pós- jogo e a noite exaustiva me consumissem as forças. Mais tarde, suas fungadas diminuíram, desliguei meu abajur, puxei o lençol e a cobri. Ela dormia encolhida, com pausados espasmos de choro.

‒Você mentiu...‒ acusei baixo, aproveitando do fato de ela estar dormindo. ‒... Semana passada você disse que ia ficar.

Com sentimentos débeis no peito, puxei-a contra mim, encaixando como uma colher, o rosto em seus cabelos. Inspirei profundamente seu cheiro. Ela fungou, trêmula. Uma parte tola de mim abafou a mágoa, subjugou a dor e, ignorando o que ela fez, protegi-a com os braços como se ela fosse a extensão de mim. Suspirei aliviado por não ter saído por aquela porta.

_**Música Nick Carter**_

_**Do I have to cry**_

Uma nova dor me atingiu ao descer a mão por sua barriga, ressentido por ela levar o meu filhote. Lágrimas impotentes desceram do canto de meus olhos. Seu corpo tremeu em meus braços. Ela estava acordada. Abracei-a mais, fraco como era. Ela não rejeitou o abraço. Compadeceu-se do viciado que eu sou, mudou na cama e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, o braço em minha volta possessivamente.

Ela me massacrou, acabou comigo, e eu continuava lá, com meu corpo gritando que a amava, meu cérebro brigando para não deixá-la ir. Eu amava aquela garota com todas as fibras do meu ser.

‒Eu te amo.‒ declarei sem forças para lutar contra, ciente de que no momento em que ela deixasse aquela porta, tudo estaria acabado entre nós.

‒Eu nunca quis te machucar, leãozinho... Eu te amo tanto. ‒ Sussurrou baixinho, com a voz rouca e sufocada.

Como me amava? Como não quis me machucar se desde que entrei nesse relacionamento ela só me fazia sofrer e me enganava? Abracei-a em silencio, mesmo me autocensurando pela fraqueza em querer ganhar o maior tempo possível dela. Com o passar das horas fui perdendo a batalha para a exaustão e o sono me levou.

Acordei assustado com a claridade no quarto, pisquei algumas vezes e olhei no relógio, assustado com as horas. Nove horas. Esperançoso, tateei a cama, procurando por ela. A cama estava vazia. Abracei o travesseiro, o perfume dos seus cabelos estava impregnado. A derrota me abateu. Acabou.

Deixei a cama consciente do meu atraso, olhei para seu ofensivo armário vazio e suspirei frustrado, travando a luta contra a cratera no peito que queria se abrir. Tomei um banho e deixei que a água me revigorasse.

Saí do quarto pronto para ir ao treino, mesmo atrasado. Ouvi, logo que saí do quarto, o som da TV ligada alta na sala. Meu peito inchou esperança ao caminhar para sala. Deixei cair os ombros frustrado ao registrar Rosalie sentada no sofá. Ignorei a emoção e caminhei até o balcão da cozinha. Meu olhar caiu surpreso sobre o sanduíche preparado para mim, ao lado de uma jarra de suco.

‒Bom dia, Rosalie.‒ Sentei, apático, na banqueta em frente ao balcão. ‒Foi você que preparou meu lanche?

‒Você sabe que não.‒ negou despreocupada. Meu coração palpitou ao saber que Bella teve esse cuidado. Comi o sanduíche ausente.

‒Por que você não foi?‒ questionei quase acusador.

‒Eu não quis deixar você só. ‒noticiou indiferente.

‒Há quanto tempo eles saíram?‒ questionei calculadamente frio.

‒Tem no máximo 20 minutos.‒ mudou o canal.

Engoli em seco ao ouvir. Enquanto eu estava no banho, ela estava lá... Eu não a vi.

‒Por que você não foi me chamar?

‒Eu não imaginei que você quisesse vê-la depois de tudo.‒ justificou-se com um dar de ombros.

Tomei o suco em silêncio, tentando engolir a mágoa. Rosalie trocou novamente de canal, procurando algum programa, então parou em outro jornal.

‒Por que permitiu que ela fosse?‒ inquiriu simplesmente. Eu engasguei incrédulo e olhei-a com desdém defensivo. Será que ela não sabia o porquê?

‒Eu não a deixei ir.‒ Expliquei com amargura. ‒Ela que me deixou.

Merda, eu não queria lamentar igual um filhote desmamado. Eu tinha que ser homem! ‒Ela acha que eu não encaixo em sua vida.‒ expliquei ocultando o ressentimento. Rosalie levantou de seu lugar, parou em minha frente preocupada e deslizou os dedos em meus cabelos.

‒Eu sabia... Sabia que você iria precisar de mim.‒ compadeceu-se e abraçou-me. Não resisti ao consolo, fechei os olhos e abri o coração, sem sufocar os sentimentos degradantes e doentis de falta de amor próprio.

‒Ela er, espera um filho meu...‒ confidenciei melancólico, segurei um guardanapo e esfreguei os olhos. Doía a ingratidão com que ela me pagava meu amor. Doía meu orgulho. Doía a rejeição.

Rosalie segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me obrigou a olhar para ela. ‒E você vai deixá-la ir?

‒Por mim, tanto faz.‒ desviei o olhar do seu, covarde. Eu não queria ler a pena nos seus olhos.

‒E o bebê?

‒Não quero saber dele.‒ sentenciei emburrado. ‒Ela age como se eu não tivesse direito sobre ele. É assim que vai ser... Eu não me importo.‒ declarei amargo e mordi de novo o pão, simulando indiferença.

Ela sorriu e apertou minha bochecha. ‒Importa sim. Você só está chateado.

‒Eu não quero me importar.‒ garanti resolvido.

A lembrança do bolinho em sua barriga me afligiu, flashes dos momentos em que eu a acariciava e sonhava voltaram intensos. Sonhei outrora como seria daqui a alguns anos: ele entrando no estádio de mãos dadas comigo, vestindo a camisa do meu time, usando sua primeira chuteira...

Novas lágrimas me ameaçaram. Pisquei para contê-las.

‒Eu a odeio, Rose.‒ declarei aborrecido. A implicante lágrima rolou, enquanto eu tentava expulsar a lembrança de Bella me beijando dias atrás naquela mesma banqueta.

‒Ela não precisa de mais alguém para odiá-la. Ela mesma se odeia, Edward.‒ destacou pesarosa. Abri os olhos atento. ‒A única coisa que ainda deve segurá-la é esse bebê. Antes, o que a segurava era você. Mas então, ela desistiu de si mesma.

Trocou de canal novamente, olhando ansiosa para TV. Parou num jornal local e aumentou o volume.

‒Pensa um pouquinho, Edward: por que você acha que ela não grita quando algum mal está sobre ela? Por que você acha que ela não pede socorro? Ela não se importa consigo. A culpa que ela carrega é maior do que o perdão que ela possa liberar a si.

‒Essa pessoa que você falou e a Bella que eu conheço não são as mesmas. A Bella que dorme comigo é completamente consciente do que quer, é confiante e calculista. Sim, eu entendo que ela precisa se esconder por causa do que está metida, mas ela não tem esse sentimento de culpa que você diz. Ela planejou tudo... Aproximou-se de mim para provar para si que era capaz de me conquistar. Curtiu comigo, engravidou de mim e quer provar com sua auto-suficiência que não precisa de ninguém, nem mesmo para criar um filho.

Rosalie riu largamente. ‒Você é tão obtuso. Nunca vai entender a mente de uma mulher.

Entrecerrei os olhos e encarei-a irritado por ela zombar de mim. ‒Você também tem culpa nisso!‒ Acusei e levantei. ‒Foi você que a trouxe para minha vida. Foi você que a mostrou para mim naquela maldita festa! Eu era muito melhor antes. Eu odeio me sentir essa puta mal amada, vulnerável e apaixonada.‒ reclamei magoado, deixei o copo sobre a bancada e peguei a chave do meu carro no móvel em frente a televisão.

Eu não queria mais chorar por ela, inferno! Eu iria jogar, assumir meu papel de melhor do mundo de novo, e essa porra de leão veado que eu tinha entre as pernas ia ter que rugir para outra mulher. Como os gatos, eu iria cair em pé. Não seria um derrotado.

Antes de eu sair, o silêncio foi interrompido por uma voz e um rosto que chamou a minha atenção na TV.

‒Eu conheço esse cara. Ele joga comigo.‒ Apontei para a TV, Rosalie aumentou o som.

'_Eu chegava à festa de comemoração do jogo, por volta de dez e meia da noite. Quando saí do meu carro fui abordado por dois homens que eu não vi o rosto. Eles colocaram capuz em minha cabeça e me jogaram dentro de uma caminhonete..._

Era o novato do meu time, Trévis, que dava uma entrevista. Seu rosto estava cheio de hematomas, a boca inchada. Sentei no sofá, curioso e continuei assistindo à entrevista.

'_Eu gritei que tinha dinheiro, que eles podiam levar o carro, mas eles não estavam interessados nisso. Levaram-me para um lugar ermo, tiraram meu capuz, e um inglês apareceu em minha frente. Logo que ele viu meu rosto, deu-me um murro e xingou vários palavrões, dizendo que era o homem errado.'_

Terminada a entrevista, levantei do sofá e a lembrança de dias atrás brilhou como um refletor, quando Paul me confundiu com Trévis no vestiário. A suspeita do que podia ter ocorrido fez meu estômago de contrair de temor. Nossos carros eram os mesmos, o cabelo de Trévis era como o meu, ele costumava usar o moletom do time após os jogos, como eu... Não tinha outra explicação... Prendi o ar, nervoso com a dedução... Eu era o alvo... E Bella sabia... Ela foi descoberta... Seja quem for que está atrás dela, descobriu sobre nós.

Continua...

**Muito obrigada por ler. Aviso que minha fic Flor de Lótus foi publicada. Qualquer dúvida entre em contato comigo no facebook o . c o m **


	22. Chapter 22- Julgamento I

**_Bom dia, leitores._**

**_Desculpe por não ter colocado o capítulo ontem. Aconteceu algum erro e coloquei o doc errado._**

**_Eu não vou tirar a estória do ar, por enquanto. Quem estiver lendo, vai ler tudo. Em março, a estória vai virar livro, mas eu não vou cometer a falta de consideração de deixar vcs sem o fim._**

**_Muito obrigada por ler._**

**_Capítulo - Julgamentos_**

**Londres- 1 ano e quatro meses atrás.**

O Acordo de Paz entre Israel e Palestina seria assinado dentro de algumas horas por representantes de vinte países integrantes do Conselho das Nações Unidas, ato que influenciaria na economia, religião e política no mundo. Ministros e Chanceleres conversavam amistosamente enquanto não se dava início à reunião. Entretanto, Renée, assessora do representante do Reino Unido no Conselho de Segurança das Nações Unidas, continuava fitando o filho adotivo do Ministro, que por alguma armação do destino compareceu àquela reunião e punha em cheque todos os seus planos.

O rapaz não merecia morrer, pensou Renée enquanto se ocupava, nervosa, dos últimos acertos para o início da reunião. Ela não sabia, mas James foi à reunião porque o filho caçula do general, Edward, não deu importância ao convite do pai. Anthony se viu obrigado a levar James, diante de sua insistência.

Oito minutos, conferiu Renée no relógio de braço. Oito minutos para salvar James. Ela queria poder tirar todos de lá. Todavia, era a vida de alguém que ela amava que estava em perigo. Ela não poderia falhar. Era aquilo ou a morte de sua filha.

Se ao menos Carlisle tivesse lhe ligado avisando se conseguiu resgatar Bella, ela poderia salvar mais pessoas, no entanto, o tempo passava e nenhum telefonema ou mensagem chegavam. Restava-lhe seguir em frente com os planos.

Renée contatou Carlisle dias antes contando que, nos instantes próximos a explosão, os responsáveis pelas ameaças estariam tão focados na vitória que baixariam guarda, despreparados para um contra-ataque. Ela cria que se ele soubesse a verdade sobre Bella, iria até o inferno resgatar sua filha. Esse foi o motivo de ter mandado uma carta a ele três dias atrás. Nos últimos dias o lugar mais longe que ela fora foi o subsolo do prédio em frente ao Westminster Central Hall, local onde sua filha se mesmo com os passos controlados e telefones grampeados, ela conseguiu uma ajuda e enviou a carta.

Sete minutos, olhou no relógio de parede dessa vez. Ela passou a mão na fronte e tentou espalhar a umidade que ali se acumulava. Olhou para James atrás do vidro separado para tradutores e assistentes e sua aflição aumentou... Tiraria James de lá, decidiu. Pegou três garrafas d'água e colocou na mesa do Ministro, seu amante. Ela sorriu composta, tentando passar tranquilidade. O general não suspeitara seus planos.

Quatro minutos. Tempo suficiente para tirar o rapaz de lá.

‒James, vá ao Starbucks para mim ‒ pediu tensa. O rapaz atendeu, após hesitar em perder o início da reunião. Três homens, entre eles, o Vice-Ministro de Defesa, o Ministro das Relações Exteriores e o Prefeito de Liverpool acompanharam James na descida do elevador.

**Tribunal Penal Internacional**

**Dias atuais**

Quarta-feira, dia do julgamento, o dia era acinzentado em Haia, fazendo jus ao clima apreensivo dos presentes no avião particular do Sheik. James não compreendia o porquê de ir no seu avião, mas não questionou ao notar a tensão dos presentes.

Bella encontrava-se em outro compartimento, refletindo, de olhos fechados, sobre o acontecimentos vindouros. Se não acontecesse algo extraordinário para livrá-la, aquele seria seu último vôo de liberdade.

_E Edward_, pensou enquanto suspirava, _onde ele estará agora? Uma vez ele prometeu que estaria aqui, ao meu lado... Mas não está._

Aflita, encostou a cabeça no assento do avião, fechou os olhos e direcionou o rosto ao céu... _Onde estarei eu em uma semana_? Perguntou-se e olhou pela janela, conferindo que tinham posado.

Chegaram ao Tribunal escoltados por cinco carros. Carlisle e Jonathan Evans, advogado de defesa de Bella, encontraram-se em frente ao Tribunal e comemoraram o fato da diligência ser presidida por uma juíza, e brasileira.

‒Maior chance para nós‒ comentou Evans, além de advogado, amigo de longos anos de Carlisle. ‒Mulheres são mais afetivas. Podemos ter muitas chances.

Carlisle suspirou esperançoso e deu uma breve olhada para Bella, que caminhava acompanhada por Emmett e mais três policiais da Inteligência rumo à salinha que ficariam as testemunhas. Ela vestia uma burca azul. Disse que azul lhe lembrava liberdade.

Logo que entrou na salinha de testemunhas, James olhou para Bella rodeada por quatro homens de preto, um deles conhecido. Surpreso, deduziu quem era a testemunha oculta daquele caso. A muçulmana da faculdade, amiga de Edward. Respirou fundo, chateado com a última lembrança que tinha dela e buscou coragem para fazer aquilo que pensou fazer nos últimos meses.

‒Er, eu posso conversar com ela...‒ balbuciou incerto para Emmett, que o olhou com altivez. A moça moveu a cabeça brevemente, assentindo. James sentou ao lado dela.

‒Er, eu nunca te pedi desculpas por aquilo que fiz na cobertura...‒James começou, sem jeito. ‒Tudo por preconceito. E hoje me vejo alvo do mesmo mal ao não falar direito e não caminhar sem o auxílio de acessórios‒ Apontou para sua bengala. ‒ Er, eu gostaria que você me desculpasse‒ pediu humilde. Ela assentiu compassiva, ansiando em poder falar abertamente com seu amigo. Talvez aqueles fossem os últimos momentos em que teria a chance de ser sincera com as pessoas que gostava, pensou. Ela não necessitaria mais disfarce depois do julgamento. Ele foi para protegê-la dos inquiridos como resultado de sua delação.

‒Eu não tenho porque não te perdoar, James‒ concedeu baixinho. James arregalou os olhos surpreso e confuso. ‒Seus gestos nos últimos meses falam mais que qualquer palavra ‒ adicionou.

Ele abriu a boca sem palavras diante da revelação surpreendente. Bella. Ela era Bella. Sempre foi Bella. O Oficial de Justiça lhes chamou a atenção. Ele não teve chance de estender o assunto.

James era a terceira testemunha de defesa dos três homens que desceram com ele no dia do atentado. Antes, ele não sabia que Bella e a testemunha oculta eram as mesmas pessoas. Agora era mais fácil entender a teimosa acusação de Bella.

Seu nome foi citado nominalmente dentro do tribunal para que fossem iniciadas as perguntas. Ele subiu à tribuna e, enquanto a Juíza colhia o juramento, ele organizava suas idéias, repensando as sugestões de Bella durante aqueles meses de amizade e telefonemas.

Na sala ao lado, Bella movia as mãos freneticamente no colo, olhou pela fresta da cortina ansiosa em descobrir se Edward viria. O médico lhe aconselhou que deveria evitar stress, lembrou. Mas não conseguia se acalmar. Suspirou aliviada ao ver os cabelos desgrenhados entre as pessoas que assistiam ao julgamento, ao lado de Rosalie e Rilley, na terceira fileira. Ele vestia um terno preto, uma camisa branca e gravata com bolas de futebol bordadas. Bella sorriu. Ele parecia inquieto e calorento na roupa. Hoje ele saberia da verdade detalhada, suspirou. A verdade que por meses omitiu.

A juíza examinou alguns papéis, olhou para o advogado de defesa e pediu-lhe que iniciasse as perguntas. Thompson olhou confiante e sorridente para James.

‒Relate o que aconteceu naquela manhã.

James olhou em dúvida em direção ao vidro da sala onde Bella estava.

‒Eu queria muito ir àquela reunião com meu pai...‒ Ele narrou detalhadamente os fatos, todavia, no instante em que ia descrever o que mencionou no depoimento policial, olhou em dúvida para os acusados. Eles ostentavam no rosto sorrisos vitoriosos. James teve dúvidas se sua versão era a correta, quando lembrou-se das defesas de Bella.

Esfregou a nuca organizando os fatos na memória dolorida e turva. ‒Mas então, ao entrar no elevador para ir buscar café mocha para a Srta. Swan, o Sr. Kent, na ocasião vice-Ministro de Defesa do país e amigo do meu pai; o Sr. Newton, atual prefeito de Liverpool, também amigo do meu pai e integrante do Conselho do País; e o Sr. Perry, Ministro de Relações Exteriores, acompanharam-me dizendo também ir buscar café‒ James pontuou, pausou um tempo calado e encarou-os. Droga, eles não iam buscar nada, concluiu... Eles sabiam. Estavam fugindo. Fechou os punhos revoltado e, mesmo sabendo que o que falaria mudaria o rumo do processo, terminou o relato:‒Ao atravessar a rua, notei que eles não entraram na Starbucks comigo ‒revelou. ‒ Eles atravessaram a avenida despreocupados, olhavam para trás em expectativa, então a explosão aconteceu‒ concluiu, olhando-os sério.

Cochichos e especulações tumultuaram a plateia. O sorriso vitorioso sumiu dos rostos dos réus. A defesa perdeu a compostura, exigindo a atenção da juíza. ‒Meritíssima, a testemunha deve estar confusa. Peço que o que foi dito por último seja desconsiderado.

‒Protesto!‒ O Promotor Laurent pôs se em pé. ‒O que a testemunha está relatando é imprescindível. Peço que considere.

Desestabilizado, o advogado pediu um tempo para conversar com os acusados, a Juíza lhe concedeu, e a audiência ficou suspensa por duas horas.

James voltou à sala e fitou Bella intensamente, mas devido à proibição do Oficial, evitou comunicar-se. Ela lanchou em silêncio.

A audiência novamente se iniciou seguindo todos os ritos. O colegiado entendeu que o novo fato era relevante para o processo e admitiu a solicitação inusual do Promotor de Justiça que a testemunha de defesa passasse a integrar o rol de testemunhas de acusação.

Satisfeito, Laurent, o promotor negro de cabelos cortados curtos, apreciou o prazer de desestabilizar a defesa. A juíza pediu que o promotor iniciasse as perguntas e, antes de iniciar, Laurent observou James um bom tempo.

‒Eu tenho somente uma pergunta: A testemunha afirmou que os acusados caminhavam despreocupados. Esse_despreocupados_envolvia sorrisos? Ar satisfeito?

‒Sim‒ garantiu, após uma pausa pensativa.

Esperançoso em ter condenação máxima no caso, o promotor deu as costas a James e virou-se para a Juíza. ‒Já terminei com a testemunha, Excelência. Obrigado.

A Juíza perguntou à defesa se ele voltaria a interrogar a testemunha. O advogado assentiu e levantou, ficando em frente à tribuna.

‒Excelência, consta nos autos que a testemunha é usuário de drogas. Eu pergunto se ele tem como afirmar que naquela manhã não estava sobre efeito alucinógeno ‒ insinuou mordaz.

James fechou as mãos em punho e, antes da juíza autorizar, encarou o advogado Thompson. ‒Eu não usava drogas naquela época!‒ defendeu entre dentes.

‒Mas agora usa, portanto sua palavra é duvidosa‒ salientou provocador, lançando um olhar sugestivo em direção ao Colegiado. ‒Pode ser que sua mente projete ilusões, como os sorrisos que você acrescentou.

‒Não. Eu não uso mais‒ negou, enérgico. ‒Tem mais de quatro meses que não uso. E eu não estou em julgamento... Eles são culpados por ter fugido antes da bomba estourar e matar o meu pai!‒ Alterou o tom.

‒Ele não era o seu pai‒ O advogado provocou novamente, James ergueu-se nervoso da cadeira e jogou uma caneta em sua direção, que acertou seu ombro.

‒Ele era meu pai, sim!‒ vociferou nervoso. Dois seguranças se aproximaram por precaução. Ele sentou novamente.

A juíza apertou a fronte e olhou desaprovadora para o advogado.

‒Sr. James, peço que se controle‒ pediu educadamente. Ele assentiu, sentou-se e olhou magoado para Esme no banco. Esme sorriu afetuosa. Ela o considerava seu filho mesmo que o tenha conhecido quando ele tinha três anos de idade.

Satisfeito em ter implantado dúvida, o advogado dispensou a testemunha. O promotor pediu novamente a palavra. As perguntas duraram meia-hora.

‒... Então a testemunha entende que os réus sabiam da explosão? Que eles desceram daquela reunião porque sabiam que em poucos minutos seria deflagrada a bomba?

James olhou para o vidro e encheu-se de convicção. ‒Sim.

O promotor prosseguiu com as perguntas. Tinha a esperança de conseguir provar por meio do depoimento de James que Swan armou o atentado. Foram ouvidas mais duas testemunhas de acusação, entre elas, Ângela, colega de quarto de Bella no Canadá, que confirmou também ter sido aliciada quando adolescente por dois dos sete dos réus. Ela relatou que trabalhou na fábrica de armas até que os homens da Inteligência encontraram-na dois meses depois do atentado e levaram-na para proteção. Contou que seus pais foram mortos em um acidente, que tempos depois descobriu ter sido uma cilada_dos irmãos.__A_ssim que se autodenominavam. Ângela comoveu o público com seu depoimento. Bella seria a próxima testemunha.

O relato de Bella sempre fora dado em sigilo, mas por ser a última audiência, iria testemunhar em público, embora vestida de burca. A roupa ocultaria suas emoções, preveniu-se receosa.

‒Meritíssima, eu não vejo porque essa senhorita não estar no banco de réus junto com os outros sete‒ O Promotor abriu os braços no ar teatralmente. ‒Ela é ré confessa, foi ela quem projetou e deflagrou as bombas. Por que devemos dar tratamento diferenciado a ela?

A juíza olhou-o de canto e meneou a cabeça em negativa, desaprovando sua atitude. Ele conhecia o rito processual. Sabia que delatores gozavam de tratamento especial. Bella sentiu o sangue sumir do rosto e agradeceu estar de burca.

‒No momento ela não está em julgamento. Abstenha-se a interrogá-la como testemunha de acusação. O senhor tem alguma pergunta?

O promotor deu um suspiro, voltou-se para Bella e folheou alguns papéis. ‒A testemunha disse que esses homens são aliciadores de crianças, treinam-nas e depois as infiltram em países. O que prova isso?

Bella respirou fundo, nervosa. Iniciou tentando soar calma.

‒Desde quando fui abordada por eles, anoto tudo em um arquivo pessoal. Tenho conversas gravadas em mp3 e vídeos‒ relatou pausado, as mãos trêmulas. ‒Além disso, eu me apossei do chip do celular de um dos réus que também levantava provas para futuras chantagens e traições.

Bella continuou o relato, e, com o passar das horas, o promotor mostrou-se menos hostil quando as provas físicas que Bella juntou foram expostas e elucidadas. Nelas, encontravam-se conversas entre o fornecedor de armas de guerra na Palestina, o fornecedor de armas de guerra para Israel e o intermediador, Sr. Newton, negociante do mercado negro de armas de guerra. Também encontravam conversas entre o Ministro das Relações exteriores do Reino Unido e Sr. Newton. E por último, do Vice-Conselheiro de Defesa, Perry, que ambicionava derrubar o Ministro Anthony há oito anos, também com o Sr. Newton. Não era do interesse daqueles homens que a guerra fosse resolvida com o Acordo de paz. A paz desestabilizaria os negócios.

Cinco horas ininterruptas se passaram enquanto Bella era interrogada pelo promotor e pelo advogado de defesa dos réus. A juíza pediu um intervalo. Exausta e faminta, Bella caminhou ao encontro de Emmett. Olhou de viés para as cadeiras. Nem Edward, nem Rilley encontravam-se mais. Provavelmente Edward tivesse voado para Espanha para jogar, pensou frustrada. Queria ao menos vê-lo, saber o que ele pensava... Se a odiava mais por tê-la ouvido.

Sentindo-se oprimida, caminhou com Emmett até a salinha onde lancharia. Sentou-se à mesa calada, na companhia de outras testemunhas. James resolveu quebrar as regras e dirigir-se a ela.

‒Você sabia que meu pai estaria lá?‒ questionou acusador.

‒Sim‒ assentiu, mexendo sem vontade no sanduíche.

‒Você nem cogitou a ideia de avisá-lo?

‒Amanhã você vai saber, James‒ pediu cansada e afastou-se dele para o outro extremo.

James observou que o lanche dela não foi tocado.

‒Hei‒ Ele a chamou. Ela moveu suavemente o rosto. ‒Você tem que comer. Não quero meu sobrinho com fome‒ pediu diplomático. Bella sentou-se e comeu sem vontade os pequenos sanduíches de queijo, presunto e salada. Sonhava mesmo era poder comer batatas fritas.

Vinte horas, reiniciaram-se os trabalhos. Bella permaneceu na salinha. Após ouvir o voto de cada um dos Juízes, a juíza leu a sentença.

‒... Pelo crime de genocídio, com mortes em razão de religião. Pelo crime de alimentar guerras com armas. Pelo crime de aliciar crianças ou menores e recrutar para fins de guerra. Pelo crime de arquitetar e exterminar por meio de artefatos explosivos integrantes do Conselho de Defesa, o colegiado condena os acusados à prisão perpétua.

Bella tremeu por dentro após saber da sentença. As palavras do promotor se repetiam em seus ouvidos. 'Ela é ré confessa...'

Deus, prisão perpétua... Uma vida inteira sem liberdade...

**Dias antes do julgamento**

**Bella Swan**

O bebê certamente sofria minha variação de humor. Eu não conseguia dominar minhas emoções. Novamente deixei a lágrima cair. A desolação oprimia meu peito. Eu não queria ter deixado Edward. Não podia imaginar uma vida sem ele, mas não era egoísta suficiente para continuar. Eu o destruiria.

‒Sabe o que é a sensação de estar no lugar errado, com a vida errada?‒ reclamei e limpei a lágrima. Deitada sobre um travesseiro na perna de Jasper, ele mexia comodamente em meu cabelo.

‒Eu penso diferente de você... Eles nunca encontrarão uma pessoa forte como você capaz de entregar e desestabilizar o esquema.

‒Eu destruo onde toco ‒resmunguei desconsolada.

‒Não, Bella. Mentira. Você transformou as pessoas por onde passou. O Cullen, por exemplo, é bem diferente do que eu conheci em campo dez meses atrás. A superioridade dele não o permitia se interessar pelas pessoas ao seu redor. Conviveu comigo meses e não descobriu que eu era o namorado da irmã dele, filho do Sheik e a pessoa que te levava para as festas. Hoje, não. Ele sabe quem está por trás das camisas. Ele sabe da vida de todos no Real, se são casados, qual a nacionalidade de cada um. Até o nome correto dos colegas ele sabe. Ele mudou. Você ensinou-o a observar.

Sorri triste.

‒Verdade. Ele notou até que eu estava grávida. Isso foi algo incrível.

Jazz afastou-me de seu colo para olhar-me.

‒Eu achei sua atitude injusta. Ele cuidou de você no hospital, cuidou de você em Madrid. Ele merecia saber.

‒Eu não queria que ele se sentisse na obrigação de ficar comigo só por causa de um bebê, por isso iria contar agora só depois do julgamento‒ justifiquei.

‒Mas vocês já estavam quase casados!

‒Não. Não era a mesma coisa.

Uma buzina no portão interrompeu nossa conversa. Jazz levantou da cama e foi até a varanda.

‒É, acho que alguém não se conformou em ser abandonado‒ zombou apontando para fora. Abri bem os olhos, surpresa e alarmada. Caminhei até a varanda e observei seu carro rodear os jardins e estacionar perto da minha sacada. Ele desceu acompanhado por seus dois seguranças e Rosalie. Usava a calça de moletom do time, uma camiseta branca, óculos de sol e boné vermelho. Suspirei, como se não o visse há dias.

Antes de subir as escadas para entrar na casa, ele olhou em minha direção, não sorriu ou cumprimentou. Mesmo sem ver seus olhos, pressenti a mágoa... Sua visita não era por minha causa, deduzi.

‒Eu, no lugar dele, agiria do mesmo jeito‒ Jazz justificou. Meu estômago se contraiu de tensão. Eu queria descer as escadas e correr para seus braços. Sentei na cama, resistindo à debilidade.

‒E você? Não está sentindo falta de Alice?‒ desviei o assunto para me defender de pensar em Edward.

‒Quer a verdade?

‒Sim.

‒Um pouco. Tenho saído com umas garotas, mas não é a mesma coisa. Alice era legal como namorada ‒ confessou. ‒Mas tipo já era. Aconteceram coisas demais. Nós nos magoamos.

‒Vocês se magoaram por causa dos outros. O que ela fez especificamente para você?

Ele pausou em silêncio. ‒Nada... Mas fez para você.

‒Jazz, não se prive da felicidade por minha causa. Eu sou passageira por aqui.

‒ Você não vai descer para falar com ele?‒ apontou com o olhar para a porta, referindo-se a Edward.

‒Não. Será melhor e mais seguro para todos.

Jazz ligou a TV e encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama. Eu deitei, pensativa. Ele quebrou o silêncio, após um tempo. ‒Por que você não deu a chance dele pelos menos ser pai do seu filho?

Meu coração palpitou e acariciei minha barriga, protetora.

‒Não era você que vivia pegando no pé dele?‒ espetei fugindo do tema.

‒Sim, mas meu conceito sobre ele mudou‒ explicou e dirigiu-se a porta. ‒Vamos descer para comer algo‒ propôs conspirador.

‒Você sabe muito bem que se eu quiser comer é só pedir no quarto.

‒Não seja difícil, Bella. O único motivo para ele estar aqui é você. Por que não desce?‒ insistiu. Eu o desconheci. O tempo separado de Alice o tinha amadurecido.

‒Ok‒ concordei sem muito ânimo e parei frente ao espelho. Abri o estojo de maquiagem e passei um kajal no olho, marcando bastante as laterais. Fiz o acabamento com uma sombra grafite acetinada e por último coloquei as lentes marrons. Rodeei meu rosto e cabelo com um lenço verde, que combinava com meu vestido comum, florido e soltinho. Era meu passaporte para transitar pela residência.

‒Muito bem‒ Jazz encorajou-me e segurou minha mão. ‒Vai descer com esse vestido mesmo? ‒questionou entusiasmado. ‒O que sobra no rosto falta nas pernas ‒zombou.

‒Acho que sim‒ Eu dei de ombros. O importante era cobrir o meu rosto.

Eu desci as escadas apreensiva. Edward não estava na sala. Esfreguei o pescoço, tensa. O que Edward teria vindo fazer aqui? Ele não tinha responsabilidades comigo para vir dar explicações sobre nós a Carlisle. Eu sou adulta.

Sentei, nervosa, no sofá da sala, com pose despreocupada, embora o coração batesse impaciente. Jazz ligou a TV. A porta do escritório se abriu no corredor e ouvi um sorriso de Emmett. Apertei os dedos nos braços da poltrona, em expectativa. Edward passou pelo corredor de cabeça baixa, mas como se sentisse meu olhar, ele ergueu o rosto e encontrou meus olhos. Encarou-me sem emoção. Soltei o ar devagar e quebrei o contato, baixando a cabeça. Não conseguia olhá-lo depois do que fiz.

Deus, eu não devia estar naquela casa. Não devia ter ido para a vida daquelas pessoas.

‒Oi, Bella. Resolveu descer?‒ Carlisle questionou receptivo, entrando na sala.

‒Er, Jazz me convenceu‒ expliquei baixinho. Atrás dele, Edward me olhava com olhos entrecerrados.

‒Bom, estou saindo. Até mais‒ despediu-se e caminhou até a porta. ‒Emmett e Jasper, preciso falar com os dois‒ avisou. Os três desapareceram no corredor.

Edward permaneceu parado, apenas olhando-me estranhamente. Pigarreei e resolvi quebrar o gelo.

‒Almoçou?‒ apontei o sofá para que ele sentasse. Ele permaneceu em pé.

‒Não. Não deu tempo. Só consegui pegar o vôo de 11h horas‒ respondeu apático e frio.

‒Quer que eu peça para Vick preparar algo para você?‒ ofereci solícita. Ele hesitou, indeciso. Adiantei-me e peguei o interfone no canto da sala. Victória atendeu. ‒Vick, tem como preparar algo para Edward comer?

‒O quê?

‒Algo com muita carne. O leãozinho é meio carnívoro ‒ brinquei e olhei conciliadora para Edward. Ele deu um relutante sorriso e sentou-se em silêncio. Eu desliguei e esperei-o falar algo.

‒Eu desisti de você ‒ noticiou frio. Um arrepio correu minha espinha. ‒Eu já sei sobre as pessoas atrás de mim ‒salientou. ‒Sei que você resolveu fugir mais uma vez por egoísmo e fraqueza, porque não teve coragem de dividir comigo um medo seu ‒apontou com mágoa. ‒Isso, até que em partes eu entendo.‒ Ele suspirou e olhou para as mãos juntas no seu colo. ‒Mas eu nunca vou entender e perdoar o fato de você ter me escondido _seu_ filho. ‒ confessou baixinho, os olhos desviados de mim, frios e sem vida.

Encolhi-me sobre o sofá e travei a saliva ao ouvi-lo referir-se ao nosso filho como somente meu.

‒Er, eu não sei o que falar‒ lamentei baixinho, as mãos suando de nervosismo.

‒Não precisa falar nada. Suas atitudes falam mais que qualquer palavra. Você não me quer, esteve sempre claro. Agora só me resta decidir o que eu quero... E para mim, não dá mais. Realmente não dá mais... ‒ressaltou reflexivo, levantou e caminhou em direção a porta. ‒Você sempre me iludiu. Quando eu te observava em sala, assim que você começou a estudar comigo, eu tinha a ilusão que você era forte ‒ comentou e balançou a cabeça, fazendo tsc tsc. ‒Quando você me dizia_NÃO_como Cygne e tentava me resistir, eu admirava você. Achava você atraente por ser tão determinada... Eu dizia que você era minha leoa, minha gata destemida e selvagem... Mas era tudo uma ilusão. O que eu vejo em minha frente é uma ratinha encolhida e medrosa. ‒ Apontou-me com desdém.

‒Acabou?‒ Ergui o queixo na defensiva e me levantei. Ele riu.

‒Que foi? Vai fugir? ‒questionou ácido ao me ver caminhar para porta. ‒Eu queria saber quem é você aí agora ‒ zombou e cruzou os braços no peito. ‒É a personalidade fraca ou a forte?

‒Não existe duas, você sabe disso‒ retruquei seca, querendo evitar um confronto.

‒Eu sei.‒ Riu secamente e balançou a cabeça. ‒Você é que não sabe. Você está perdida dentro de si. A pessoa que chegou a Universidade Liverpool não é a mesma pessoa que eu vejo agora. A Isy que eu conheci era forte. A Cygne que eu conheci era ousada. Agora, você é o que mesmo? Uma ratinha!‒ Provocou deliberadamente. Eu fechei os punhos, no limite da provocação.

‒Eu. sou. a. mulher. que. matou. o. seu. pai!‒ pontuei impulsiva, um grunhido que doeu no fundo do meu peito. Eu pensei que o alarmaria com a revelação, mas enquanto a culpa me corroía e meu corpo começava a tremer, ele sorriu perversamente e bateu palmas dramaticamente.

‒Hmmm, bravo! Parabéns!‒ Fez uma aclamação teatral. ‒Isso demonstra que você é o quê? Fraca ou forte?‒ Arqueou a sobrancelha, provocador.

Eu abri os olhos confusa com minhas emoções. Virei de costas para ele, tentada a correr.

‒FRACA!‒ Atacou com mordacidade em um tom mais alto. ‒Mas pior que matar meu pai é matar a própria mãe. Será que isso é o quê? Desvio de personalidade?‒ provocou novamente. Olhei-o transtornada e aproximei-me furiosa com sua provocação em algo tão delicado.

‒Eu não queria matá-la!‒ gritei indignada e empurrei-o pelo peito. Ele me olhou seriamente e deu um passo atrás, encarando-me como se visse um inseto. Eu continuei, descontrolada. ‒Eu não queria fazer aquilo, droga! ... Ou era eu, ou era eles!‒Baixei mais o tom, fechei os olhos, dei fracas batidas em seu peito com o punho fechado e senti as lágrimas descerem. Ele segurou meus dois pulsos firmemente, me impedindo de movê-los. ‒Eu te avisei! Eu implorei! Eu não tinha a quem recorrer! ‒enfatizei, sem pensar.

‒Você não tem sentimentos!‒ espetou com olhos fervendo ódio. ‒É sádica. O que me garante que não sentiu prazer quando fez aquilo?‒ acusou frio, o olhar duro em meu rosto. ‒Pelo jeito você sente prazer com o sofrimento dos outros.

Respirei fundo e tentei me soltar, encarando-o com altivez e fingida hostilidade. Ele não soltou.

‒Me solta, Edward. Eu te odeio. Odeio sua família e tudo em você‒ ofendi-o para me defender da dor no peito.

Ele não me soltou, riu mais.

‒A recíproca é verdadeira. Não sei como eu já estive apaixonado por alguém como você!‒ cuspiu as palavras e soltou bruscamente meu pulso. Dei dois passos atrás atordoada, sem saber por que nos ofendíamos. Não li qualquer traço de arrependimento em seu rosto.

Esfreguei o pulso e senti uma pequena fisgada no braço da cirurgia por causa dos movimentos bruscos. ‒O que veio fazer aqui?‒ questionei ressentida, mas saiu como acusação.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu incrédulo. ‒Não foi te ver, pode ter certeza. Mas se minha vida estava em perigo, você podia ao menos ter me dado a chance de saber‒ salientou gélido. ‒Eu não entendo porque até isso você quis esconder de mim. Eu tenho cara de tapado?

‒Não‒ neguei enérgica, perguntando-me o que aconteceu conosco que nos tratávamos como inimigos. Deus, como eu queria ser digna dele. Queria acariciar seu cabelo e pedir perdão por tê-lo deixado, por ter escondido tudo. Queria, sobretudo, poder voltar à nossa vida em Madrid... Mas eu não podia. Eu nunca poderia ficar com ele sem mudar drasticamente a sua vida.

Conformada com a realidade, desviei os olhos do seu e baixei novamente o olhar.

‒Fraca!‒ Ele insultou. Olhei-o magoada. Ele olhava-me com incredulidade e aversão.

‒Por que fraca?‒ questionei ofendida.

‒Porque alguns instantes atrás eu vi um uma fagulha de vida no seu olhar, de paixão, algo que valeria a pena amar, mas agora o que eu vejo é uma fraca, derrotada.‒ Aumentou o tom mordazmente. Suas palavras eram como ácido dentro de mim.

‒EU NÃO SOU FRACA!‒ Gritei para me defender, os nervos oscilando.

‒NÃO É? PROVE O CONTRÁRIO!‒ Usou o mesmo tom que eu, encarando-me com a mão na cintura.

Sem medir as consequências, arranquei o lenço da minha cabeça, dei um passo à frente e encostei, sem que ele previsse, minha boca na sua. Ele balançou com o impacto e abriu os olhos, a boca fechada para me impedir. Eu segurei seu cabelo e o apertei na nuca contra mim, ao tempo que tentava abrir sua boca com a língua.

Ele relutou segundos, tentando me afastar pelos ombros.

‒Por favor ‒implorei baixinho em sua boca, temerosa por sua rejeição. Um rosnado contrariado brotou em seus lábios, sua boca se abriu e a minha língua entrou, implorando, pedindo. Uma mão que estava me afastando, seguiu para minhas costas e puxou-me contra ele. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e apertei mais sua boca contra a minha, bebendo sua raiva. Senti sua excitação contra minha pélvis e aliviei o ataque ao senti-lo mais abrandado. Acariciei-o no peito e empurrei-o até sua perna encostar no sofá. Ele sentou-se, sem quebrar o beijo e puxou-me para sentar em seu colo, a mão fazendo caminho por dentro de meu vestido.

Ansiedade e pulsação cresceram em meu ventre. Gemi ao registrar sua mão afastando minha calcinha. Como que por instinto, seus dedos deslizaram investigadoramente na minha região íntima, espalhando a umidade que encontrou. Outra mão subiu por dentro do vestido soltinho e acariciou meu seio, apertando firme, exatamente como ele era.

Lamentei em sua boca, sugando sua língua, ergui-me sobre os joelhos e afastei seu moletom, libertando seu sexo enrijecido para fora. Ambos ofegamos, ansiosos, quando posicionei-o em minha entrada. ‒Oh, Leãozinho ‒choraminguei, deslizando centímetro por centímetro dele, aliviada por ser preenchida. A sensação de estar conectada novamente a ele era reconfortante. Ele abraçou-me forte, apertou mais meu seio e inseriu a língua em minha boca, com gemidos abafados, ainda que sem se mover.

Mudei o corpo devagar, circulando, tentando acolher seu tamanho por completo, curtindo as várias sensações que vibravam em meu primeira vez tive medo de perdê-lo realmente. O medo, aflição, desespero, insegurança agitavam meu coração e motivaram-me a abraçá-lo.

‒Não, Bella...‒ Estremeceu relutante, o corpo ainda imóvel. Ele parecia arrependido. ‒Estamos na sala‒ lembrou. A porta que antes estava aberta, encontrava-se fechada. Provavelmente Vick tivesse vindo trazer a comida e a fechou sutilmente.

‒Você não quer?‒ Lambi sua orelha e me movi novamente.

‒Não sei...‒ Fechou os olhos em conflito, a respiração arfante. ‒Para quê estamos fazendo isso?‒ questionou amargo.

‒Por que temos química... Por que_ele_quer‒ justifiquei tentando soar casual. Circulei-o para enfatizar. Ele puxou o ar nos dentes.

‒_Ele_ sempre vai querer... Eu é que não aguento mais viver assim‒ acentuou e apertou meu bico, desceu devagar a mão até minha pequena barriga e a acariciou. ‒Eu desisti ‒ voltou a dizer, pesaroso. Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no encosto. Seu órgão pulsava dentro de mim. O vibrante desejo ainda queimava meu ventre.

Lambi devagar sua boca para fazê-lo esquecer. Movi sem pressa, chamando-o, seduzindo-o. Ouvi outro gemido abafado. Desci os lábios para o seu pescoço, afastei a camiseta e mordisquei vagarosamente seu ombro, no ritmo do meu movimento. Lambi sua orelha, deslizei a língua atrás, depois a inseri em seu ouvido. Ele estremeceu novamente, quase sem resistência.

‒Odeio isso que você faz comigo‒ declarou rendido, desceu novamente a mão para minha intimidade e me acariciou com mãos peritas. Suas palavras, embora cheias de mágoa, expuseram sua vulnerabilidade e entrega. Eu me movi junto ao ritmo da sua mão, os lábios de volta à sua boca. O beijo que antes era agitado, tornou-se calmo, molhado, cheio de gemidos baixinhos. Senti minhas pernas tremerem, meus pelos arrepiaram. Ele enrijeceu e cresceu mais dentro de mim. Num ato de rendição, sua outra mão segurou meu quadril e ditou um novo ritmo, ansioso, errático.

Eu lutei para dominar os sons, mas o prazer me entorpecia, meu corpo não me obedecia. Estremeci, e ele golpeou finalmente ao meu encontro. Eu grunhi em seus lábios, apertei mais sua boca e o senti tremendo. Ele me conduzia ao orgasmo e já chegava junto. Seus dedos fizeram a mágica além de mim. O calor explodiu. Ele desceu com a boca por pescoço, mordeu meu ombro, no mesmo instante grunhiu, golpeou mais uma vez, em seguida parou, tremendo.

Abracei seus ombros fortes, acolhendo-o. Meu coração faminto queria tudo dele. Ele recolheu-se ao silêncio, com longas tragadas de ar. Acariciei seu cabelo mimando-o e notei que ele limpava os olhos, como se tivesse chorado. O clima pós-sexo foi desconfortável. Eu não sabia o que falar. Não sabia se repetia que, sobretudo, eu ainda o amava. Não sabia se me justificava e me arrependia por tê-lo forçado contra a sua vontade, ou se agia naturalmente, como se ainda fôssemos um do outro, livres para troca de prazer.

Ainda sem jeito, afastei-me dele e sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Segurei um dos lenços, contive os fluídos nas minhas coxas em seguida limpei-o comodamente, guardando-o sob a calça. Ele parecia arrasado.

‒Tudo que eu te pedi foi amor e você só quer isso?‒ acusou magoado. Eu congelei alarmada com o que ele deduziu, mas nada disse para lhe contradizer. Levantei meio desorientada e esfreguei a testa, infeliz por ter piorado tudo. Outro homem consideraria uma reconciliação. Ele ficou mais magoado.

Pisquei longamente, quase envergonhada, e parei em frente ao espelho no interior da sala. Meu rosto vermelho e olhos brilhantes me delatavam. A maquiagem, felizmente, ainda encontrava em bom estado, mesmo que eu tivesse chorado. Arrumei uns fios de cabelo, buscando calma e, quando o olhei novamente, seu olhar se fixava na barra do meu vestido.

‒Bella, o que é isso vermelho?‒ Apontou minha perna, preocupado. Eu entrecerrei os olhos confusa e olhei em câmera lenta para baixo. Uma linha fina de sangue descia pela parte interna da minha coxa até o joelho. Abri a boca temerosa, inclinei e toquei.

‒É sangue‒ noticiei alarmada. A perseguidora sensação de medo provocou-me taquicardia, ressaltando meu desmerecimento. Uma pequena vertigem me fez desequilibrar. Antes que meus olhos perdessem o foco e minhas pernas desfalecessem, senti sua mão em minha cintura.

‒Mas não doeu... ‒ choraminguei com falta de ar, a boca ressecada. ‒Eu não senti nada... ‒ O medo de perder meu bebê fez-me hiperventilar e minhas mãos tremerem.

Edward me abraçou. Senti o desespero em seus atos quando ele levantou-me em seu colo, andou rápido pela sala e saiu gritando por Emmett porta a fora. A essa altura meu corpo inteiro tremia, sintoma da síndrome do pânico que adquiri após o atentado. Qualquer fobia tomava proporções alarmantes. Lágrimas de pavor desceram silenciosas de meus olhos, acusando que eu perderia o bebê pelo que eu fiz à minha mãe. Essa era a verdade que se repetia.

‒Meu Deus, Bella‒ Edward abraçou-me forte com a cabeça em seu peito, tentando conter meus tremores. Registrei vagamente os jardins, o carro de Emmett. Edward manteve o cuidado em ocultar meu rosto.

Vi, com a visão turva o movimento agitado do Sheik, dos seus homens. Era a primeira vez que eu os via tão absurdamente munidos com metralhadoras. Edward me posicionou deitada no banco de trás do carro. Rosalie apareceu com um travesseiro e minha bolsa na mão. Ela ajustou o travesseiro sob minha cabeça e depois de eu estar completamente cômoda, Edward afastou-se. Meu corpo tinha parado de tremer.

‒Até mais.‒ Despediu-se, olhou-me uma última vez e fez menção de descer do carro.

A voz sufocada e fraca conseguiu romper a barreira da apatia. ‒Por favor, fique‒ implorei.

‒Não, Bella... Tenho que ir embora‒ avisou com meio corpo fora do carro.

‒Por favor‒ chiei baixinho.

‒Não... Foi você quem quis assim.‒ Passou os dedos nervosamente nos cabelos, indeciso.

‒Só até o hospital‒ tentei novamente, prendendo a barra de sua camiseta nos dedos.

Ele olhou em dúvida para seu carro estacionado do outro lado.

‒O meu carro... ‒ recorreu a uma desculpa. Emmett ligou o carro, apressando-o.

‒Peça aos seus seguranças que o leve.

Ele xingou baixinho, entrou novamente e posicionou minha cabeça sobre suas pernas. Seus olhos se mantiveram na estrada, evitando olhar-me. Sua mágoa era clara, com razão. Contudo, eu não planejei não contar para ele da gravidez. Aconteceu.

O trajeto até o hospital durou uns cinco minutos. Entrei usando uma cadeira de roda e o médico de confiança do Carlisle pediu que eu sentasse em uma maca. Edward me ajudou, eu segurei em sua mão e me deitei. Deliberadamente não o soltei, impedindo que ele saísse junto a Carlisle. Seus olhos evitaram os meus, pareciam tristes e preocupados, fixados em minha barriga.

‒Você é o pai?‒ O médico questionou. Edward pareceu não ter ouvido.

‒Sim‒ respondi ao ver que Edward não iria responder.

‒Quantas semanas?

‒Provavelmente dezesseis‒ contei, olhando fixamente no rosto de Edward. Seus olhos continuavam em minha barriga, ausentes.

‒Faz pré-natal?‒ questionou atencioso.

‒Não.

‒O fluxo de sangue era grande ou pequeno?

‒Foi só um pouquinho. E acho que parou.

‒Bom, ali temos uma salinha. Você pode ir lá e vestir aquele elegante vestido para eu te examinar‒ O médico instruiu simpático, eu segurei a mão de Edward e me levantei.

‒Vem?‒ Não soltei sua mão. Eu sentia que ele iria embora na primeira oportunidade. Eu não podia suportar isso... Não ainda. Era errado, óbvio, pois fui eu quem terminou tudo ontem à noite. Ele me acompanhou em silêncio, encostou-se em uma parede e troquei de vestido. Avistei um pequeno banheiro, fiz minhas necessidades e usei a duchinha higiênica para me higienizar. Sequei com papel toalha. Edward me esperava com a porta da saleta aberta.

‒Bella, eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Eu já vou. Pedirei ao sheik para entrar‒ informou com voz vazia. Eu olhei-o suplicante.

‒Por favor, fique‒ pedi humilde e me aproximei mais, segurei sua mão e a trouxe à minha barriga. ‒Você é o pai dele ou dela.

Ele sorriu sem humor e desviou o olhar.

‒Agora eu sou?‒ duvidou amargo, a mão sem mover-se. ‒Não quero mais falar nisso. Nós já tivemos essa conversa.

‒Por favor, fique.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. ‒Você não cansa de me machucar, não?

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, olhando-o com olhos imploradores.

‒Perdoe-me, Edward, por favor. Eu estou tão perdida com meu futuro que eu não sei como me comportar. Tenho medo. Está tudo tão incerto! Mas eu prometo que não vou fugir com o bebê... Se tudo der certo, se eu for inocentada, podemos ter uma guarda compartilhada, se você quiser...‒ Propus, tentando soar prática, já que ele assegurou ter desistido de mim.

Os indiciados queriam me calar até o julgamento, por isso foram atrás de alguém importante para mim. Todavia, após o pleito, não teriam mais porque me calar.

Ele balançou a cabeça desgostoso. ‒Você realmente não me encaixa em seu futuro, não é?‒ Refletiu amargo. Suspirei e deslizei os dedos em seus lábios, com uma angústia sufocante.

‒Edward, eu cogitei essa ideia, mas é só uma possibilidade... Eu também posso ser condenada, algo que esses meses todos eu evitei pensar‒ elucidei desolada, tomei uma grande lufada de ar e tentei soar forte. ‒E, se eu for condenada, então o bebê será seu definitivamente‒ concedi desamparada, engolindo saliva de temor.

Perdoe-me Deus, mas se o corpo de juízes me condenasse, eu não poderia condenar meu filho a viver no presídio até dois anos de idade, para depois ser afastado de mim. Se eu fosse condenada perpetuamente, preferia que meu filho nem soubesse quem era a mãe.

Ele encarou-me inexpressivo, fechou os olhos por instantes e apontou o rosto para cima, como se pedisse forças. Eu podia sentir sua emoção, a tristeza, no entanto, era muito mais difícil para eu ter que manter a compostura.

Ele abriu a porta, apoiou a mão em minhas costas e conduziu-me de volta à sala de consulta. O médico pediu que eu deitasse novamente na cama. Eu deitei. Edward cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede a alguns metros.

‒A que horas ocorreu o sangramento?‒ O médico perguntou enquanto abria o laço na barriga, depois apalpou levemente o baixo ventre.

‒Acho que uma hora atrás, não tenho certeza‒ respondi observando Edward. Ele olhava atento à mão do médico. Era meio constrangedor estar exposta para um desconhecido, mas inexplicavelmente a presença de Edward me deixou mais à vontade.

‒Passou por algum trauma esses dias?‒ Subiu a mão enluvada e apalpou meus seios. Edward aproximou-se parecendo inquieto.

‒Não.

‒Sim. ‒ Edward interrompeu e encostou-se à cama. ‒Tivemos uma discussão ontem à noite.

‒Hmmm.‒ O médico assentiu.‒Mais alguma coisa que queiram falar?

‒Discutimos hoje também‒ revelei e enrijeci quando o médico introduziu um dedo em mim. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Edward olhou a mão do médico com inimizade. ‒Mas também tivemos relação sexual‒ acrescentei tentando parecer casual. Sorri apaziguadora para Edward, ainda que desconfortável com o toque do médico.

Edward fechou o semblante, quase rabugento. O médico riu brevemente, trocou a luva, depois espalhou um gel em minha barriga.

‒Bom, aparentemente está tudo bem. Está tudo fechadinho. Mas vamos ver como está a formação desse bebê. O que foi no ombro?‒ Apontou para o meu braço com a marca vermelha da cirurgia recente.

‒Eu caí‒ improvisei. Edward fez uma careta. Ao ler sua reprovação, resolvi falar a verdade ao médico. Se Edward achava que a verdade não chocava as pessoas, eu diria. ‒Na verdade, entrei em uma briga um mês e meio atrás‒ confessei. Edward arregalou os olhos surpreso, o médico também, e deslizou um aparelho em minha barriga.

‒Você sabia que esperava um bebê?

‒Sim. Mas foi inevitável. Elas partiram para cima de mim‒ narrei despreocupada. O médico olhou-me uns segundos, incrédulo, enquanto isso uma imagem se projetava em um visor.

Edward relaxou mais a postura rígida, pôs a mão na aba superior do meu vestido e fechou, escondendo meus seios. Eu quis rir, mas ele estava tão carrancudo que eu segurei o riso. O médico também percebeu o zelo.

‒Você é uma mãe muito forte‒ elogiou. ‒Quanto ao bebê, não há o que preocupar. Ele está muito bem. Só um pouco pequeno... Querem saber o sexo?‒ sugeriu. Eu procurei a resposta em Edward.

‒Ali é a cabeça, aqui é o coração. ‒ O médico interrompeu nossa comunicação visual apontando umas imagens retorcidas. Eu aproximei cuidadosamente minha mão da mão de Edward, segurei-a e virei a palma para cima, convidando-o a enlaçar a mão na minha. Ele hesitou, olhando em dúvida minha mão. O médico explicava a posição do bebê. A emoção me invadiu ao saber que o bebê estava bem, que ele crescia, que ele existia. Uma lágrima silenciosa desceu no canto do meu olho. ‒É menino ou menina?‒ questionei finalmente, olhando fixamente Edward.

‒Vocês terão um meio campo. Um jogador de futebol. Aquele ali é o órgão genital do garoto de vocês. ‒ Apontou sorrindo para a tela. A mão de Edward encaixou na minha, apertei-a e as lágrimas emocionadas foram incontroláveis. Enfim, lágrimas de felicidade. O rosto dele suavizou-se à medida que o médico falava. Quando seus olhos voltaram para mim, eram intensos.

‒Está tudo em perfeito estado ‒explicou e desligou a tela, depois passou um lenço descartável em minha barriga. ‒Aconselho repouso por 24 horas e abstenção sexual.

Eu assenti ainda emocionada. O médico continuou explicando alguns cuidados que eu deveria ter com alimentação, repouso. Receitou remédios e me deu amostras. Pediu que evitasse stress. Enquanto ele falava, Edward levantou minha mão no ar e encaixou a palma na sua. Fui remetida à lembrança do dia em que ele cantou um trecho que dizia:_se eu não sou a pessoa certa, porque sua mão encaixa na minha?_

Eu evitei seus olhos. Ele me olhava cheio de questionamentos. Eu não podia respondê-los. Um tempo depois, ele me ajudou a descer, apoiou a mão em minhas costas me conduzindo ao trocador como um casal normal. Eu agradeci com o olhar, mas sentia que ele voltou a ficar cauteloso.

Eu não podia questionar ou mudar isso. Nosso futuro era incerto, a atmosfera era frágil entre nós. Estar perto dele era como andar num campo minado. Sempre eu pisava em falso, machucando-o.

Eu fiquei de costas para ele para vestir a roupa íntima que Rosalie tinha trazido. Ouvi-o discar um número. ‒Oi, Sr. Clapp.‒ Olhei-o curiosa. Ele me fitou detidamente, eu usava calcinha e sutiã. ‒Não fui porque precisei vir ao hospital... Não, não aconteceu nada comigo... Er, a mãe do meu filho teve uma leve hemorragia, e eu vim ao médico com ela...‒ explicou. Eu baixei o olhar ressentida pelo modo como ele se referiu a mim. ‒Sim. Ela está grávida... Está tudo bem... Obrigado por entender... Não. Volto hoje. Até amanhã.

Ele desligou. Eu vesti o vestido, terminei de abotoar, sentei e calcei minha sandália. Ele dava outro telefonema. Eu parei em frente ao espelho.

‒Oi, bichona!‒ gracejou. ‒Quem é o veado aqui?‒ Sorriu mais e foi até uma janelinha. ‒_Tô_ te ligando para dar uma notícia: já fiz o comedor de suas filhas... Bella _tá_ grávida e adivinha?‒ aumentou o tom dramático. ‒Ele tem um saco entre as pernas! ‒noticiou alegre. Eu deduzi que ele conversasse com Rilley. Sorri timidamente. ‒Pois é, acabei de ver o pinto dele. Vai ser do tamanho do pai. Grandão e bonito! ‒declarou orgulhoso. Eu sorri divertida. ‒ ... O que? O único que tem que provar que é homem aqui é você! ‒zombou. ‒... Não. Vou embora hoje... Pode ser. Sábado eu apareço para comemorarmos o tiro certeiro do leãozinho... Mando sim. Obrigado... _Tá_, seu veado, para de gayzação. Bjin.

Desligou, deu um meio sorriso e caminhou até mim. Eu juntei as sobrancelhas, curiosa sobre o que ele iria fazer. Sem que eu esperasse, ele encostou-se em mim com as duas mãos em minha cintura.

‒Até isso eu vou ter que te ensinar, Bella?‒ Afastou meu cabelo e encostou a boca em meu ouvido. A sensação distribuiu calafrios. ‒Quando uma pessoa descobre que vai ser pai, ela tem que ser parabenizada...‒ Enfiou uma mão em minha nuca. ‒Eu posso fingir que descobri que vou ser pai hoje, se você quiser... Posso te dar uma chance de fazer as coisas direitas‒ sugeriu e abraçou-me forte. Perdi a fala com sua mudança de humor. ‒Vamos... É a sua chance... Sou só eu e você.

Eu me dei conta do que ele se referia. Ele queria viver a felicidade momentânea de descobrir que iria ser pai. Lentamente, levantei minha mão até seu pescoço, pendurei-me e encostei meu nariz no seu. ‒Parabéns, leãozinho...‒ Encostei meus lábios nos seus. ‒Você vai ser PAPAI!‒ Aumentei o tom dramática. Ele me beijou, apossando-se de minha boca. O beijo foi apaziguador, uma reconciliação. Libertei-me e confessei humilde. ‒Sabe leãozinho, eu planejei te contar, juro...Seria na nossa comemoração do meu aniversário, afinal era o presente que você tinha me dado. O meu melhor presente!‒ Enfatizei. Ele sorriu aceitando, apertou-me mais forte, ergueu-me um pouco do chão e cobriu-me de selinhos.

‒Podemos escolher uma médica em uma próxima vez que formos consultar?‒ sugeriu ciumento.

‒Sim, meu leão possessivo. Sempre que existir próxima vez ‒assegurei enigmática. Que Deus me ajudasse a ter uma próxima vez.

**Narrado em3ª pessoa**

**Tribunal Penal Internacional**

Nem imprensa nem pessoas sem autorização tiveram acesso à audiência de quinta-feira, a pedido do advogado de defesa de Bella, Jonathan Evans. O colegiado adentrou ao Tribunal prevendo um litígio breve, já que somente duas testemunhas de defesa seriam ouvidas. Engano deles. Aquelas horas se estenderiam por dias.

Feitos os ritos iniciais com a leitura da denúncia pela juíza presidente, Ângela foi a primeira a ser ouvida. Por vezes o promotor tentou desestabilizá-la, contradizê-la, no entanto, ela saiu-se bem de seus jogos de palavras.

A segunda testemunha foi psicóloga de Bella durante sua infância e inicio da adolescência. Em seguida, Bella foi chamada por seu nome falso à tribuna, fez o juramento e foi inquirida pelo promotor.

‒Srta. Isy Zaynah...‒ Laurent proferiu seu nome ironicamente. A identidade da ré era conhecida por ele, mas só poderia ser expressa com autorização. ‒Você afirmou no depoimento policial que desde que seu teste Mensa atestou 161 Qis você foi _observada_por eles. Que foi abordada a primeira vez pela essa organização criminosa quando tinha 14 anos e que o filho de um deles aproximou-se de você para fingir ser teu amigo. Você confirma isso?

‒Sim‒ Bella anuiu trêmula.

‒De qual dos condenados este garoto seria filho?

‒Do Sr. Newton‒ revelou baixo, tentando mostrar-se segura e totalmente fria.

‒É verdade que tiveram um romance?‒ insinuou. Bella levantou o olhar de sua mão e procurou Edward, constrangida. Ele olhava-a curioso.

Ela soltou o ar e baixou os ombros, derrotada. ‒Eu não tinha amigos. Era chamada de esquisita por ser tão à frente em Física e Química. Era tratada como aberração. Somente Mike Newton me incluía. E não. Não foi um romance. Ele ganhou minha confiança e revelei que fazia parte de um programa de alunos especiais da Universidade de Londres‒ esclareceu culpada por nunca ter revelado a Edward que conhecia Mike há tempos.

‒Quando você foi abordada a primeira vez pelos fabricantes de armas?

‒Eu tinha 16 anos. Tinha terminado o colegial e já estudava E.N. no Canadá, numa turma especial de alunos avançados. Disseram que eu iria me especializar com os melhores, e assim foi.

O promotor sorriu de canto, prevendo a vitória.

‒Então você afirma que sempre gostou de armas e artefatos explosivos?‒ questionou. Bella olhou-o confusa com a pergunta dúbia. Abriu a boca incerta. Carlisle, na primeira fileira, encorajou-a a responder, assentindo com a cabeça.

‒Sim‒ concordou, o olhar de volta na mão.

‒Você contou à sua mãe, assistente e amante frustrada, sobre a abordagem? ‒ Provocou mordaz.

‒Não. Era sigiloso. ‒ Engoliu a saliva para conter as emoções ao ouvi-lo se referir pejorativamente à sua mãe.

Edward, na terceira fileira, registrava e conhecia cada suspiro dela, cada arqueada cansada de seus ombros. Até a linguagem de suas mãos que se moviam freneticamente dentro das luvas ele interpretava. Ela tinha medo, ele viu. E lembrou-se o que o médico alertou sobre stress. Sentiu-se impotente. Agora compreendia seu temor. Mike esteve preso com ela no banheiro. Por pouco o disfarce não foi descoberto.

‒Você tinha algum ressentimento com sua mãe? Desejava matá-la, já que aceitou participar do atentado que ela estaria presente?

O advogado protestou, pedindo que Bella não respondesse. A juíza negou e pediu que Bella respondesse. O objetivo do promotor, aos poucos, era alcançado. O de desestabilizá-la psicologicamente, oscilar a defesa e implantar dúvidas quanto às reais intenções de Bella.

Bella respondeu composta e inescrutável, ainda que abalada.

‒Eu não sabia. Só um mês antes do atentado eu soube. Eles me matariam se eu me recusasse. Fui proibida de me comunicar. Todos os meus passos eram vigiados. Somente quinze dias antes consegui enviar uma carta à minha mãe, explicando por alto o que acontecia e lhe fazendo um pedido. Porém, a essa altura ela também já sabia. Era ela quem infiltraria os explosivos. Por ser alguém de confiança, não seria revistada.

O promotor fez mais três perguntas. Bella respondeu fria. Ele sorriu satisfeito, fez anotações e passou a palavra para o advogado de defesa.

O advogado de defesa, maior criminalista do Reino Unido, tinha dúvidas sobre a absolvição de Bella. A postura resignada dela não convenceria aos juízes. Evans ainda tinha o plano de desqualificar a acusação de genocídio, mas não estava esperançoso.

‒Eu gostaria que você explicasse o que o fato de ter QI avançado desencadeou na sua vida‒ pediu tranquilo. Contava que narrando a estória de vida dela comovesse o colegiado.

Bella juntou as mãos em torre e apoiou o rosto, com o apoio do cotovelo.

‒Toda criança com indicadores de altas habilidades difere no perfil biopsicossocial. Comigo não foi diferente. Aos três anos aprendi ler e escrever. Aos cinco encontrei livros de Matemática antigos em casa. Aprendi sozinha. E quando fui para a escola tudo me entediava. Enquanto as crianças aprendiam o alfabeto, eu lia História. Sempre me isolava dos outros para ler. Tinha sede de conhecimento. Minha professora foi a primeira a perceber. Ela aconselhou minha mãe a procurar orientação. Passei por uma série de exames e testes e diagnosticaram QI incomum‒ narrou robótica e inexpressiva, olhando para sua antiga psicóloga e testemunha. ‒Uma das psicólogas da banca aconselhou minha mãe a não me deixar avançar séries, para que eu tivesse uma infância normal, convivendo com crianças da minha idade. Mas eu nunca me adaptei.

O advogado se estendeu em perguntas sobre sua adolescência, sua vida no Canadá, sobre amigos. Ele queria enfatizar que a diferença cognitiva sentenciou-a a uma vida que não escolheu.

O promotor novamente pediu para interrogá-la. Fez diversas perguntas capciosas. Então questionou sobre sua escolha por Engenharia Nuclear.

‒Sua intenção desde o início era entrar em grupos terroristas?‒ sugeriu sagaz.

Bella balançou a cabeça nervosa.

‒Não!

‒Então por que esse curso?‒ questionou enquanto andava em frente à tribuna em formato oval.

Bella encolheu os ombros novamente e controlou a emoção na voz para não trair-se. Sentia-se patética por ter um motivo tão fútil. ‒Eu sempre fui excluída por ser diferente, como disse. Recebi hostilidade até de professores, que se sentiam intimidados. Por sempre frequentar a biblioteca da Defesa, fui conhecendo adultos de lá. Era mais fácil me relacionar com eles. Alguns filhos de funcionários também freqüentavam a biblioteca, ou melhor, a brinquedoteca ao lado. Como eles não sabiam do meu problema, eu consegui fazer alguns amigos. Mas o único deles que me dava total atenção era o filho de um dos generais, amigo da minha mãe.‒ Bella levantou o olhar e o procurou entre os presentes. Ele tinha saído.

‒A amizade cresceu. Todas as terças e sextas-feiras ele ia à tarde, por três anos. Ele odiava estudar. Eu o ajudava com as tarefas, depois íamos brincar. Ele não me censurava por saber mais que ele, desde que depois brincássemos. Jogávamos xadrez, dama, botão. Ele tocava piano na sala de convivência. Corríamos, brincávamos de pega-pega, pique-cola ‒ explicou envergonhada. O promotor fez uma careta de tédio. ‒Tempos depois, ele me contou que seu pai o levava lá porque queria que ele se espelhasse nele, seguisse carreira no Governo. O pai afirmou que a profissão do futuro era Engenharia Nuclear e que esse era o curso que o filho faria, inclusive seu pai só o levava para o Ministério porque queria impedi-lo de ir para escolinhas de futebol, que era o sonho do menino ‒relatou. ‒ Depois disso, combinamos de um jeito inocente e infantil fazer E.N. juntos. Assim eu o ajudaria e seríamos amigos até quando crescêssemos. Depois seguiríamos a carreira dos nossos pais no Governo ‒narrou nostálgica. ‒ Porém, na adolescência ele tomou outro rumo, seguiu sua carreira e, aos dezesseis anos, eu recebi a carta-convite para adiantar a graduação no Canadá. A universidade dizia-se especializada em receber alunos especiais. Eu fui. Mas o convite já era parte do esquema de recrutamento. Lá eu pude me graduar e me especializar concomitantemente à graduação.

‒Você está me dizendo que decidiu sua vida em função de uma brincadeira de criança!‒ O promotor riu irônico. ‒Poupe-nos, Isy Zainah!

Bella remexeu-se desconfortável e olhou para o Sheik, desestabilizada. Ele era tudo que Bella quis ter num pai. Pena tê-lo conhecido tão tarde e em uma ocasião tão inoportuna. A cada minuto ela tinha menos certeza de sair livre dali. A aceitação da derrota era mais fácil que a dor de acreditar e não conseguir.

Ela ouviu as palavras do promotor, sem nada dizer. Desejava poder olhar nos olhos de Edward e ver seu olhar afetuoso antes de finalmente ser condenada. Sim, porque não havia como mudar o que estava feito. O promotor era tão convincente que até ela começava a duvidar de si.

‒...Quem pode dizer o contrário? ‒ ele estava dizendo. ‒ O que sabemos sobre ela é o que sua 'amiga'...‒ Fez um gesto irônico de aspas com os dedos no ar. ‒... E a sua psicóloga disse. Não há nada que prove que ela não é uma pessoa sádica, fria, que fez tudo que fez por ódio do Sistema. E que depois disso resolveu se vingar de seus comparsas lhes entregando... Neste caso, ela deve responder por genocídio assim como os outros‒ argumentou com confiança e prepotência de quem supunha ter ganho o caso.

‒Protesto, excelência. Não há provas suficientes para acusá-la de genocídio. Ela não teve motivos religiosos, raciais ou políticos para lhe ser imputada esse crime.

‒Ah, então quer dizer que...‒ O promotor levantou um papel e começou a ler. ‒Atacar intencionalmente pessoas, instalações, material, unidades ou veículos que participem de missão de paz não é genocídio?‒ Balançou a cabeça e riu. ‒Leia novamente o estatuto do TPI, Dr. Jonathan‒ provocou e virou novamente em direção a Bella. A juíza negou o protesto. Ele continuou com as considerações.

O cansaço, o desânimo e a pequena fome que sentia tiravam as forças de Bella. Ela queria descansar sobre os braços na mesa e fez as contas mentais de quanto tempo ficaria presa. Se fosse enquadrada no crime de fabricação clandestina de armas de guerra, formação de quadrilha e crimes contra a paz, sua pena ultrapassaria 120 anos. Com a delação premiada poderia reduzir para 80 ou 40 anos... _Senhor, isso era uma vida para quem tinha 23 anos._

Resignou-se desiludida. Levantou o olhar, depois de meia hora ouvindo as acusações do promotor, e observou um movimento ansioso entre Edward, que se sentou ao lado de Carlisle, e do advogado de defesa. Em seguida, o advogado levantou apressado e foi até a mesa da juíza presidente. Ela o ouviu atenta, assentiu movendo a cabeça e olhou de soslaio para Bella encolhida na cadeira. O promotor entregou a palavra à juíza.

‒Adiaremos a sessão por dois dias ‒anunciou a juíza. Bella olhou assustada para o advogado, ele tinha a expressão confiante.

Edward a olhou de relance e se levantou apressadamente, como se não pudesse perder mais um segundo ali. Bella deduziu que ele não aguentava olhá-la. Ele prometeu estar ao seu lado independente do que ouvisse, agora a abandonava. Sempre soube que ele desistiria.

Todavia, para contrariar o seu pensamento depressivo e pessimista, antes de sair pela porta, ele olhou para trás, encarou-a com olhos intensos, como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta, acenou brevemente com a palma no ar, lembrando que a mão dela encaixava na sua, e saiu. Ela olhou para porta atordoada.

Emmett a buscou e caminharam até o alojamento, onde ela ficaria sob custódia, por sua segurança, nos próximos dias.

**Desculpem pelo aviso passado. Ocorreu algum erro e postei o capítulo errado.**

**Continuo repostando.**

**_Eu não vou tirar a estória do ar, por enquanto. Quem estiver lendo, vai ler tudo. Em março, a estória vai virar livro, mas eu não vou cometer a falta de consideração de deixar vcs sem ler._**

**_Muito obrigada por ler._**

**Obrigada por ler.**

**Bia Braz**


	23. Chapter 23- Mudanças de estratégias

**Edward Cullen**

**Dias antes**

Durante o trajeto do hospital à casa do Sheik, eu olhava detidamente nossas mãos unidas, a sua dentro da minha, questionando-me por que ela não podia ser minha. Sua cabeça descansava sobre meu ombro, num sono tranquilo. Nada ficou acertado entre nós, eu sabia. Acariciei seu rosto, pensativo. Como seria nosso futuro se ela se livrasse? Olhei para trás e registrei carros nos seguindo. Seria assim nossa vida, escoltados por seguranças. Não me incomodaria. Sinceramente, não. Não seria o único no mundo. Há pessoas com metade do meu dinheiro e fama que vive rodeada por seguranças. Por que me afetaria?

Estacionamos em sua residência, o sheik veio até o carro em que estávamos e abriu a porta.

‒Ela está dormindo? ‒questionou atencioso.

‒Sim.

‒Acorde-a, peça que ela tire o lenço e entrem os dois pela porta da frente como um casal normal de visitas‒ instruiu e fez menção de sair.

‒E os funcionários?‒ indaguei desentendido.

‒A partir de agora, Isy não existe mais‒ noticiou. ‒As pessoas que não deviam saber, já sabem sobre ela. Tanto que ela está com você, como aqui. E a partir de agora, vai ser como se Isy, minha suposta noiva, nunca tivesse existido. Esta aqui é Bella, minha filha recém-descoberta e namorada do meu enteado. É assim que a conhecerão de hoje em diante. Isy morreu.

‒Enteado?‒ sorri. Estratégia bem pensada a dele. Livrava-se da noiva e poderia assumir minha mãe.

‒Sim‒ assentiu com uma piscada amistosa. ‒Como segunda seu irmão irá sair do hospital, sua mãe prometeu-me que irá contar a ele sobre nós, então depois disso eu e ela oficializaremos nossa união.

‒Tipo, casamento?‒ juntei as sobrancelhas, incrédulo, e pus uma mão nas costas e outra atrás dos joelhos de Bella. Eu não iria acordá-la. Ela estava cansada por na noite passada por nenhum de nós ter dormido direito.

‒Sim. Algo parecido. Você acha que estamos muito velhos para isso?‒ perguntou em dúvida.

‒Você gosta dela? ‒questionei curioso.

‒Sim.

Subi Bella no colo pela escadaria da casa.

‒Então isso é o que importa. Acho que vocês estão velhos é para perder tempo, não para viver‒ aconselhei neutro.

‒Eu amo sua mãe, Edward. Talvez ela não esteja comigo por amor, ainda, mas também não é pelo título que adquiri, pelas jazidas que herdei... ‒ explicou convicto. Eu o ouvi imparcial. Ele abriu a porta, atravessei a sala e subi as escadas. Ele me seguiu, abriu a porta do quarto de Bella e deitei-a na cama cuidadosamente. Ele sentou em um sofá de canto e continuou falando sobre seu relacionamento com minha mãe. Eu me senti cômodo ouvindo.

‒Sua mãe sofreu muita insegurança durante a vida, por isso eu sempre falo abertamente com ela.

‒Você acha que é verdade que meu pai traía ela? ‒duvidei.

Ele assentiu. ‒Sim.

‒Você sabe com quem?‒ questionei baixinho, sentado na beira da cama.

‒Sim. Por coincidência, já ficamos com as mesmas mulheres, embora em épocas diferentes.

‒Era uma turma de amigos próximos?

‒Eu era próximo à sua mãe e sua tia, não a ele. Nunca fomos amigos. Ele tinha muito ciúme de mim com sua mãe.

‒Quem eram as mulheres então?‒ Perguntei e deitei na cama, ao lado de Bella.

‒Quer mesmo saber?‒ Arqueou a sobrancelha. ‒Sua mãe não vai gostar que você saiba. Porém, eu penso que você já é homem o suficiente para entender.

‒Pode falar. Eu não vou ficar chocado. ‒ Torci os lábios com pouco caso. ‒A decepção maior foi saber que meu pai foi capaz. Agora saber com quem foi, é o de menos.‒ Dei de ombros, tirei um fio de cabelo do rosto de Bella e acariciei seu rosto.

‒Uma delas foi sua tia Elizabeth.

Eu abri a boca em reflexo. Pensei que não ficaria surpreso, mas foi inevitável.

‒Minha tia? ‒Ofeguei. Ele assentiu sorrindo. ‒Antes ou depois de casar?

Ele pausou um tempo, indeciso.

‒Depois‒ revelou relutante. Eu balancei a cabeça, em choque. Por que minha mãe sofreu isso sem deixá-lo?

‒Minha mãe descobriu?

‒Sim. Sua tia confessou antes de morrer‒ explicou ansioso.

‒Isso quer dizer que ela confessou antes do parto‒ deduzi.

‒Sim.

‒Puta merda, então a Rosalie pode ser filha do meu pai?‒ deduzi horrorizado.

Ele assentiu, observando-me atento.

‒Por um tempo, eu imaginei que ela fosse minha filha, mas sua mãe dizia que não. Então, na dúvida, peguei um fio de cabelo dela e pedi a uns amigos da Inteligência a análise de DNA. Eu descobri que além de ela não ser minha filha, ela era filha dele, porque foi feito o cruzamento no banco de dados.

‒Então a Rosalie é minha irmã?!‒ balancei a cabeça incrédulo. Ele assentiu. Eu lhe dei o crédito por confiar em mim. ‒Então era minha tia a amante do meu pai... Mas quando ela fazia isso?

‒Eles mantinham um apartamento em Londres onde se encontravam quando ela dizia que estava na casa de amigas.

‒Puta merda!‒ xinguei cético. ‒Tem outras mulheres envolvidas?

Ele hesitou, assentiu e olhou para Bella na cama. Acompanhei o seu olhar.

‒A mãe de Bella?‒ intuí perplexo. Ele assentiu movendo a cabeça, mas parecia arrependido.

‒Quando?‒ pressionei, sem deixá-lo desistir. Ele fez uma careta, foi até o frigobar, pegou uns sucos de caixinha e me ofereceu.

‒Nos últimos vinte anos, embora eu saiba que ela sempre teve uma queda por ele desde quando éramos jovens. Ela foi a primeira namorada dele, mas ele preferiu a nobre Cullen, sua mãe. Dizem as más línguas que todo o poder que ele conseguiu junto ao Governo foi devido a influência dos seus avós com a rainha, por isso ele sempre fez parte da Defesa do País.

‒Mas meu pai era competente!‒ neguei sua insinuação ofendido. Abri o suco e tomei no canudinho.

‒Eu não disse o contrário.‒ Sentou-se novamente na cadeira. ‒Mas para ele se firmar lá precisou do apoio dos seus avós, sim‒ afirmou incisivo. Eu aceitei sem discutir.

‒Minha mãe sabia do caso do meu pai com a Srta. Renée?

‒Sim.

‒Por isso aquela atitude dela no hospital quando descobriu o nome de Bella?‒ deduzi.

‒Não. Não foi por isso...‒ Levantou, aproximou-se da cama e sentou em frente à Bella, segurou a mão dela e beijou o dorso. ‒Ela pensava que Bella era sua irmã ‒noticiou. Eu olhei-o com inimizade por ele beijar a mão de Bella.

‒E como você pode afirmar que não é?‒ questionei nervoso ao menos em imaginar.

‒Porque ela é minha filha ‒afirmou tranquilo. ‒Renée me enviou uma carta avisando que eu era o pai antes do atentado. Na dúvida, depois de salvá-la, peguei um fio de cabelo e fiz o DNA. ‒ declarou possessivo. Um sorriso que registrei como de alívio de formou em minha boca.

Ele continuou. ‒Na mesma carta, a mãe de Bella me contou sobre seu caso com o ministro e sobre o atentado. Ela falou sobre sua filha ser ameaçada e também foi na carta que ela me deu as coordenadas do que aconteceria no atentado. Só assim eu salvei Bella.

‒Essa carta faz parte do processo?‒ questionei interessado.

‒Não‒ negou pensativo.

‒Ela não deveria fazer? Talvez seja uma prova a mais‒ sugeri esperançoso.

‒Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso‒ comentou, coçando o queixo. ‒Espere um pouco que irei ligar para o Jonathan Evans. Advogado dela‒ avisou e saiu apressado do quarto.

Ainda desfiando todas as informações, peguei outro suco no frigobar e me servi de cookies num pacote sobre a mesa. Comi, tirei a camiseta, desfiz da sandália Adidas e deitei de conchinha atrás de Bella. Um estranho entorpecimento impedia-me de alarmar-me com as descobertas. Saber que ela seria julgada em uma semana, que eu também era alvo de bandidos para calá-la, nada me afetava. De certo, a segurança da casa do sheik me tranquilizava. Por outro lado, minha relação com ela me preocupava. Voltamos ao improvável zero. Ela não poderia voltar comigo para Madrid. Também não podíamos fazer planos para depois de uma semana. Estávamos suspensos. A ansiedade me carcomia.

Antes, quando ela dizia que um dia iria embora, eu não imaginava ser uma analogia ao fato de ser condenada. Só agora eu entendi porque ela nunca teve planos concretos. Só agora, depois de tudo que conversei com o Sheik pela manhã. E como conversar sobre futuro, se ele revelou que as chances dela sair livre são mínimas? Não há provas de que ela é inocente. Se eu mesmo tive dúvida de manhã quando joguei todas aquelas palavras sobre ela, como ela convencerá os juízes?

Os questionamentos me deixaram em conflito, mas a sensação aconchegante do cheiro de seu cabelo me trouxe paz. Aos poucos, enquanto eu deslizava a mão em sua barriga, o cansaço da noite passada e a série de acontecimentos me puxaram para a inconsciência forçada. Acordei faminto por volta de oito horas da noite. Ela ainda dormia, talvez por efeito das vitaminas que o médico administrou.

Desci as escadas e encontrei o Sheik tomando uma bebida na sala. Sentei ao seu lado, comodamente.

‒Você não acha que está na hora de acordá-la, não?‒ perguntei preocupado. Talvez ela tivesse que comer.

‒Sim. Vão comer no quarto ou descer para comer?

‒Na verdade, eu queria fazer algo diferente‒ comentei sem jeito. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha interessado. ‒Será que a Victória organiza algo para mim na cobertura? Eu posso pedir talharim na casa de massas para não dar trabalho... er, eu só não queria comer no quarto... O quarto dá uma sensação de prisão.

Ele calou um tempo, pensativo.

‒Eu te entendo‒ concedeu solícito. ‒Pelo jeito vou ter uma briga com os diretores do seu clube esses dias‒ comentou sugestivo, uma cobrança velada.

‒Não. Não vai precisar. Amanhã eu vou treinar normalmente‒ expliquei e levantei. ‒Jogar me distrai e me cansa. Mas a noite eu volto para ficar com ela.

‒Ok. Então meu jatinho fica a sua disposição. Emmett e dois homens também. Assim você ficará seguro até o julgamento‒ ofereceu e parou em minha frente. ‒Também vão ter alguns homens da Inteligência disfarçados em alerta.

‒Obrigado.

‒Obrigado você.‒ Pôs a mão em meu ombro. ‒Eu nunca agradeci, mas você tem tornado o presente da minha filha melhor.

‒Eu não quero só isso, você sabe‒ aleguei sentindo a dor da dúvida alastrar em meu coração. ‒Eu quero futuro.

‒Eu também, Edward, para isso contratei o melhor criminalista do país.

Suspirei, me obrigando a ter forças, girei sobre os meus pés e saí antes que ele visse minhas certezas abaladas.

‒Eu confio em você‒ avisei caminhando para as escadas.

‒Edward...‒ chamou-me quando alcancei o primeiro degrau. ‒A criança fica comigo e com sua mãe se ela for condenada‒ informou como se fosse um negócio. Eu bufei irritado.

‒Acho que essa não é bem a hora de você falar sobre isso, mesmo assim, não será assim.‒ Dei as costas e subi. Acordei Bella e entramos juntos para o banho.

‒E se o médico tivesse nos proibido de fazer amor daqui para frente, o que nós faríamos?‒ perguntou lânguida quando eu deslizei o sabonete em sua região íntima. Eu a higienizei e encostei meus lábios nos seus.

‒O único lugar que ficaria interditado seria aqui... Você teria que colaborar de outro jeito. Para isso existe a mão, a boca, as coxas‒ insinuei brincalhão. Ela riu divertida.

‒Você é muito, muito tarado‒ brincou roçando o nariz no meu. Encostei-a na parede e aconcheguei leãozinho sorridente entre suas coxas. O pobre babava contente, crente que iria entrar nela, sem a mínima noção do que se passava. Às vezes eu queria ser como ele. Sempre disposto e inocente.

‒Você gosta de mim exatamente assim‒ Beijei-a, gostando do calor de estar entre suas coxas.

Terminamos o banho com sorrisos cúmplices, eu vesti uma roupa que esqueci em seu armário, e ela vestiu um vestidinho. Não tocamos em assuntos sérios. Nada de temas doloridos e sem soluções. Viveríamos o agora.

Depois de prontos, subimos para a cobertura.

‒Por que quis vir aqui?‒ questionou animada. As velas, castiçais, flores da propriedade em vasos e uma música saindo em um pequeno cd player deixou o ambiente romântico. Os funcionários foram rápidos e eficientes.

‒Porque foi aqui que ele foi feito‒ justifiquei e acariciei sua barriga. ‒E porque aqui tem estrelas‒ Olhamos juntos para o céu. ‒Traz sensação de liberdade‒ adicionei. Um carpete vermelho foi colocado ao chão com várias almofadas douradas. Sentamos posição de yoga, de frente um ao outro. ‒Você já pensou em um nome para ele?‒ perguntei, encaixei sua mão na minha e a beijei.

‒Não. ‒ Seus olhos se fixaram na travessa de vidro que exalava um cheiro bom. Ela inclinou e abriu a tampa. ‒Hmmm, _tá_ com uma cara boa...‒ Pegou um prato, enfiou uma colher na travessa e pôs o conteúdo em seu prato. Era algo de milho com ave desfiada dentro. Revirou os olhos de prazer e gemeu ao experimentar. ‒Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse por seu nome ‒ sugeriu incerta, comendo faminta.

Peguei umas torradas e mergulhei em seu prato. ‒Eu gosto da ideia. Edward Junior é perfeito‒ concedi contente, como nato narcisista. Falamos sobre a consulta, sobre o bebê. Sonhamos juntos enquanto comíamos a deliciosa comida. Questionamos se teria meus olhos, seu cabelo, sua boca, minhas pernas. Era nossa primeira conversa despreocupada sobre o assunto.

Depois de atacarmos uma torta de maçãs, deitamos sobre as almofadas, satisfeitos e gordos como Garfield. Deitamos um em frente ao outro. Uma pausa desconfortável caiu sobre nós, uma pausa incerta e insegura.

‒Er, eu não sei nem o que falar...‒ ela sussurrou e tocou meu rosto. ‒Você ficou. Ficou de novo... Mesmo com todas as coisas horríveis que eu fiz e disse.

Pus o dedo em seu lábio e a calei. ‒Eu te amo... Para eu ficar, eu só preciso saber que você quer.

Ela desviou os olhos dos meus, com o semblante triste. ‒Eu sempre vou querer que você fique... Sou egoísta demais para deixá-lo ir.

Acariciei suas pernas por dentro do vestido para distraí-la. Ela sorriu receptiva, encostando os nossos rostos.

‒O médico disse 24 horas‒ lembrou com um sorriso insinuante.

‒Só estou fazendo carinho na minha garota.‒ Espalmei seu quadril e aproximei-nos mais.

‒Sua garota?‒ perguntou com honesta dúvida.

‒Sim. Você não tirou o anel em nenhum momento, sinal que continua comprometida‒ ressaltei e segurei sua mão. ‒Fale sobre você algo que não sei‒ propus tentando soar neutro.

‒O quê você gostaria de saber?

‒Como você se sente com tudo isso.

Ela desviou os olhos e deitou de costas, o olhar no céu. Eu lhe dei o tempo que ela precisava. Deslizei os dedos em seu queixo e mandíbula.

‒Culpa‒ revelou distante. ‒Esse é o maior sentimento que tenho que lidar. ‒ Pausou um tempo. ‒Depois é o sentimento de derrota, de que não mereço ser feliz e de que devo excluir as pessoas do meu sofrimento. Também há o medo, o pânico.‒ Suspirou amarga.

Eu sempre soube que ela se sentia assim. Ela se privava da felicidade voluntariamente. Afastava as pessoas para defender-se.

‒Você acha que não merece perdão?‒ questionei carinhoso, ainda acariciando seu rosto.

‒Você sabe ao menos o que eu fiz para perguntar isso?‒ Virou o rosto e olhou-me em expectativa.

‒Sei... Além do que você falou hoje de manhã, eu juntei as peças‒ expliquei como se não fosse importante.

Ela desviou o rosto novamente, triste. ‒Você acha certo estar com a pessoa que fez isso?

‒A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixonar.

‒É, realmente não escolhe‒ sussurrou reflexiva. ‒Mas podemos escolher o que vai ser melhor para nós.

‒O que quer dizer?‒ Puxei seu queixo delicadamente para que ela me olhasse.

‒Você sabe... Você sempre vai ser o melhor para mim, você é tudo que eu poderia pedir e sonhar... Mas eu não sou para você‒ admitiu com uma careta frustrada. ‒Você pode ter muito mais... Eu nunca imaginei que você se apaixonaria por mim. Eu só queria curtir o momento... Agora é tão estranho pensar que você pode me amar.

‒Eu te amo‒ garanti convicto. ‒E isso não é estranho. Você é suficientemente boa para mim‒ declarei. Eu não podia incentivar sua depressiva insegurança.

‒O que eu posso te dar, Edward?

‒Me ame. Isso é suficiente‒ assegurei sério, obrigando-a a me encarar.

Ela deitou de lado novamente, encostou os lábios nos meus e sorriu desamparada. ‒Eu te amo. E... Obrigada por me amar... Por tornar o meu presente melhor.

‒O seu presente?‒ perguntei desconfiado.

‒Sim... O hoje é o que temos.‒ Forçou o sorriso e baixou o olhar, suspirando. Disposto a não enfatizar seu pessimismo, mudei o tema.

‒Preciso saber algo de você...‒ Enfiei novamente a mão por dentro do seu vestido, cheguei ao seio e apertei o mamilo em meus dedos, entretido. Ela olhou para o movimento da minha mão, balançou a cabeça divertida e sorriu. Eu brinquei com o bico. ‒Conte-me por que no meu aniversário aqui na cobertura você pareceu desistir de algo...

‒Bom, na verdade, eu queria te revelar quem era a Isy e mostrar que a Cygne era uma ilusão. Mas notei que para você servia qualquer uma. E decidi que você não merecia entrar numa fria dessas só por atração.

‒Você já imaginou que talvez meu subconsciente já tivesse descoberto que vocês eram as mesmas, por isso eu não diferenciava minha atração? ‒defendi sincero.

‒Já pensei por esse lado... Mas seria muita pretensão minha imaginar que _leãozinho_ me queria independente do meu disfarce‒ gracejou e arquejou, quando a belisquei no mamilo. Salivei, desejando substituir minha mão por minha boca.

‒Pois é a realidade. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito. Eu e _ele. _De todas as formas que você se apresentar. Simples e calma assim como agora, personalidade da Isy. Ou petulante e quente como na sala hoje pela manhã‒ zombei excitado com a lembrança, baixei a boca a sua orelha e mordisquei o lóbulo. ‒O que foi aquilo? O tsunami Cygne?‒ Inseri a língua em sua orelha. Ela ofegou. ‒Teve uma pessoa que tirou o chapéu para você... Ele queria pessoalmente beijar sua bunda.‒ Sorri em seu ouvido e a apertei ao meu corpo, enfatizando o comentário.

‒Se ele quiser, ele pode fazer isso‒ sugeriu mordendo o lábio.

‒Fazer o quê?‒ Fingi desentendimento.

‒Beijar pessoalmente.

‒No sentido literal ou figurado?‒ Arqueei a sobrancelhas, animado. Ela sorriu maliciosa. Eu rugi, brincalhão. ‒Não ofereça algo que você não vai dar‒ avisei severo.

Leãozinho arregalou os olhos em expectativa, tamborilando os dedos com carinha sem vergonha. Ela virou-se de costas para mim, ainda sorrindo, encostou, presunçosa, o bumbum empinado no meu quadril e deu uma reboladinha para ilustrar. Envolvi o braço em sua cintura e encaixei mais.

‒Não abane o rabo para mim, gatinha...‒ Desci a boca em seu pescoço e mordi seu ombro. Os pêlos dos seus braços arrepiaram. ‒Eu sei o que você quer. Quer me usar. Realizar todas as suas fantasias no _hoje_...‒ Subi a mão por sua perna e a arranhei da coxa ao quadril. Leãozinho perguntava: por que não? Rolei os olhos para ele. _Sou gato escaldado, cara. _Ele não entendeu. _É leão ou burro?_ ‒Mas eu não vou fazer isso hoje... ‒avisei. ‒ Existe amanhã para nós... E em um amanhã, quando você não estiver esperando um filho meu, quando você não quiser experimentar isso só por achar que me deve agrados, eu te _traço_ todinha.‒ Apertei forte seu bumbum carnudo.

‒Certeza?‒ Deu mais uma rebolada, se esfregando oferecida na cara do leãozinho. Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo que queria. Queria sim comer seu rabin. Eu gemi excitado com a provocação, deitei-a de costas novamente, pus cada perna de um lado seu e apoiei-me em meus joelhos.

‒Eu quero olhar bem neste rostinho...‒ Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Ela sorria. ‒Eu sabia que você estava se divertindo às minhas custas, carinha sem vergonha.‒ Apertei sua bochecha.

‒Não. Não estou brincado.‒ Balançou o rosto sorrindo.

‒Então o que é tão engraçado?

‒Nada... É estranho brincar assim‒ explicou. Devagar, segurei na barra do vestido, subi e passei por sua cabeça, deixando-a só de calcinha.

‒Sobre sexo?‒ Passei as costas da minha mão em seus seios, apreciando-a.

‒Er.

‒Para você é estranho falar sobre qualquer coisa‒ ressaltei neutro. ‒Mas temos tempo. Hoje vou arrancar muitas palavras de você. Já sobre sexo...‒ Inclinei e lambi o bico dos seus seios cheios. ‒Não conversamos, fazemos. O dia que sentirmos necessidade de promiscuidades pervertidamente diferentes, fazemos. Simples assim. Mas por enquanto, eu só estou preocupado em te fazer falar... Nem que para isso eu tenha que usar o microfone‒ Sugeri malicioso e beijei o seu pescoço, no mesmo instante que apertava seu seio na mão. Já disse o quanto adoro brincar com seus seios? Adoro. Adoro a forma, o gosto, a sensação de calor e eletricidade. Adoro chupá-los, lambê-los, vê-los mergulhados em minha boca. _Tá_, parei. Isso é muita obsessão por uma mulher só, eu sei.

Ela arqueou o corpo e gemeu conforme eu descia com os lábios do pescoço aos seios.

‒Adoro você, leãozinho‒ declarou quando os abocanhei, brincando com minha língua circularmente.

‒Adora o quê?‒ Prendi o bico nos dentes e olhei brincalhão para ela, que sorriu.

‒Adoro você aqui...‒ Acariciou meu cabelo. ‒Adoro o modo divertido que me faz sentir desejada mesmo estando grávida.

Parei os movimentos da minha boca, olhei para sua barriga e balancei a cabeça, confuso.

‒Por quê? O que isso tem a ver? Meu filhote é tão pequenininho para incomodar! Além disso, é tão excitante saber que tem algo do macho alfa aqui plantado dentro de você. Minha semente demarcando espaço no seu corpo‒ declarei com presunção machista. Ela sorriu, segurou a barra da minha camiseta e eu ajudei tirar, ficando somente de bermuda.

‒Alguns homens ficam com medo, eu li na internet ‒comentou. ‒Mas eles não sabem que, pelo menos por enquanto, o desejo na mulher fica mais intensificado durante a gravidez‒ destacou com olhos quentes no meu estômago acariciado por sua mão.

‒Você está mais sensível, é?‒ questionei malicioso, subi para seus lábios e mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

‒Sim... Tudo está mais aguçado‒ convidou-me abrindo a boca, exigindo que eu aprofundasse o beijo. Eu apoiei-me sobre o cotovelo e enfiei minha língua, fazendo alusão ao sexo. Ela chupou deliciada. Gemi e ofeguei quando sua mão arranhou por dentro do cós da bermuda. Sem que eu esperasse, ela abriu os botões e enfiou a mão.

‒24 horas, gatinha‒ lembrei, gemendo como um gatinho ao tê-la acariciando a cabecinha ainda dentro da boxer. Leãozinho piscou longamente, amando a atenção.

Ela baixou a bermuda, eu mudei o corpo e a ajudei a descer. A frente da minha boxer foi a próxima a baixar. Ela tirou ele fora e o massageou. Gemi deliciado, desci novamente para seus seios e os abocanhei, agora não mais com a paciência de uma brincadeira, era com a ansiedade de quem queria devorá-la. Ela massageou precisa e segura, apertando na medida certa cada centímetro. A lembrança da primeira vez que eu a forcei a tocar uma para mim veio à mente. Na ocasião, ela não sabia nem como pegar. Agora, ela era expert no assunto. Movia na hora certa, apertava na quantidade exata. Deliciosa.

‒Você ficou tão boa nisso‒ elogiei e empurrei o quadril, ajudando-a.

‒Em mais o quê eu sou boa?‒ perguntou presunçosa.

‒Você sabe...‒ incentivei malicioso.

‒Então traz para mim‒ convidou sensual. Eu estremeci. Argh, eu sou pervertido mesmo! Eu devia estar conversando, lhe dando carinho, não me oferecendo para _fuder_ sua boca!

Ela sentou, arranhou sensualmente minha coxa, e eu me ajoelhei próximo. Ela pegou-o com carinho, olhou com fascínio e deu-lhe beijinhos de amor. _Leãozinho estava apaixonado por ela. _Eu rolei os olhos na órbita, saboreando. _Isso. _Eu não rejeitaria sua boquinha amável. _Não mesmo. _Seus sentimentos eram declarados com a língua. Uma linguagem de amor, pensei romântico. _Lingua-gem_ em todos os sentidos... E _ele_ também amou isso. Nos seus olhinhos tinham corações.

Ela deslizou os lábios na lateral e voltou chupando forte. Entrecerrei os olhos e acariciei seu cabelo, incentivando-a no nosso triângulo. Joguei a cabeça para trás, fechei os olhos e esqueci o mundo.

Uma proposição mal vinda surgiu no canto da minha mente. É lógico que ela iria me seduzir! Ela não queria conversar!

_Isso não é hora de pensar ou censurar_- reclamou o leãozinho. Eu gemi de novo quando ela me olhou, abriu a boca e o encostou até sua garganta com uma forte sugada.

_Concentra, concentra_. Implorei por um fio de juízo.

_Porra, quem é que pensa em uma situação dessas?_

Ela desceu a boca até embaixo, mordeu minha coxa e voltou lambendo e chupando o saco. Todos os pensamentos sumiram de uma vez. Ela sabia que me seduzindo eu não iria pressioná-la por respostas... Hmmm... _Tinha como pressionar por respostas depois que terminasse? _Argh, essa luta entre mim e leãozinho era desleal.

Segurei seu cabelo, forçando a entrada em sua garganta. ‒Você gosta de me ter domado? ‒acusei cheio de tesão.

‒U-hum...‒ concordou de boca cheia. Eu grunhi como uma putinha, com a tensão se construindo à medida que era estimulado. Eu não podia privá-la disso. Ela gostava. Gostava sim. Safadinha. _Você, não me condene, okay?Quem não gosta de ser chupado?_

Mordi os lábios, senti que minha ereção inchava pronta para liberação, ela sentiu a ansiedade nos meus atos, sugou mais ávida e usou a mão para massagear.

‒Deita‒ ordenei nas últimas, fiz ela me soltar com um silvo frustrado entre os dentes, ela deitou nas almofadas confusa, e eu mudei o corpo para me posicionar entre suas pernas. Ela olhou-me com os olhos arregalados, surpreendi-a com minha boca na sua e trouxe sua mão para me massagear novamente. Ela compreendeu, me massageou com precisão e tomou minha língua em sua boca. Fui chupado indecentemente. Tirando e pondo. _Oh. Safadinha de novo. _Esta mulher iria me enlouquecer.

O orgasmo espalhou no cérebro e meu corpo estremeceu. Cobri sua mão com a minha e grunhi, entre dentes. ‒Isso é para você lembrar que é só minha‒ Rugi possessivo, direcionei o sêmen à sua barriga e seios e joguei a cabeça para trás, gemendo e estremecendo enquanto o prazer ainda me percorria em ondas. ‒Sou o único macho que pode te tocar‒ ditei, cerrei os movimentos da minha mão, respirando pesadamente, derramei a última gota e sorri, em êxtase.

Sugado, deitei ao seu lado e fechei os olhos, curtindo o formigamento. Ela sorriu alto.

‒Por que isso, Edward? Você faltou faze xixi no meu pé!‒ zombou sorridente. Estendi a mão e espalhei dramaticamente sêmen no seu seio e barriga. Ela olhou aquilo horrorizada.

‒Ritual de demarcação de território. ‒expliquei teatral, peguei minha camiseta que estava atrás de nós e limpei meus dedos. ‒Eca! ‒franzi o nariz, brincalhão. Ela riu. ‒Deixa isso aí. Não limpa. Eu sou o seu macho ‒ Engrossei a voz. ‒Deixa aí para o cheiro afastar outro macho de apalpar o que é meu! ‒ordenei.

Ela riu mais ao compreender. ‒Mas ele é médico!‒ gracejou divertida com meu ciúme. Molhei a camiseta com a água de uma jarra, arrastei a camiseta em sua barriga e limpei cuidadosamente os fluídos.

‒Ok. Anote-se então: não quero saber de obstetra homem‒ exigi.

Ela sorriu, segurou meu rosto e o acariciou. ‒Farei o que puder quanto a sua ordem, _machão_‒ Prometeu com olhar intenso, cheio de enigmas. Vesti minha bermuda e deitei de novo ao seu lado. Ela também se vestiu.

‒Por que eu?‒ Perguntei após uns instantes de cumplicidade.

‒Do que está falando?‒ Olhou-me confusa.

‒Por que você me escolheu?

‒Eu não escolhi você. Você me escolheu‒ enfatizou.

‒Quando?

‒Quando resolveu ser meu amiguinho. Ali você roubou meu coração. Você não me viu como a nerdezinha de óculos e aparelho que todos viam. Você lembra?

‒Sim. Claramente agora. Lembro que você estava apaixonadona por mim. ‒pisquei zombador.

‒Eu nunca me esqueci de você‒ declarou com um sorriso triste, como se tivesse vergonha.

‒Eu adoro o fato. Queria ter sido somente seu, assim como você é somente minha‒ declarei sincero. Eu queria muito nunca ter tido as mulheres que ela me viu com elas. Queria nunca ter conhecido a Heidi. O assunto deixou um clima estranho. Eu mudei o tema. ‒Mas e depois que paramos de nos ver, teve muitos amigos?

‒Poucos... Tive mais no Canadá... Amigos do mundo todo, iguais a mim... ‒contou-me sobre o regime de internato, narrou histórias bobas, mas que me deixaram ávidos por saber mais dela.

‒Aquela história que Emmett contou na Escócia sobre olheiros aconteceu no Canadá?‒ Perguntei cauteloso.

‒Sim‒ assentiu e calou-se. Ela não queria desfiar o tema, observei.

‒Tem uma coisa que me intriga. Como será que descobriram que eu e você tínhamos ligações? Por que será que resolveram me sequestrar?

‒Ninguém sabe... Carlisle acha que há um traidor‒ informou tensa. ‒Agora que tudo caminha para o fim, não podemos confiar em ninguém.

‒Onde você acha que pode ter um traidor?

‒Não sei... É alguém que nos viu juntos, que sabe sobre mim‒ sugeriu distante e olhou-me com olhos contritos. ‒Perdoe-me por ter te abandonado no escuro... Eu não soube o que fazer... Só pensei em proteger você, por isso vim embora‒ declarou arrependida.

‒Shhh, tudo bem. Eles não vão por as mãos em mim‒ afirmei para tranqüilizá-la e beijei seu rosto. ‒Também não vão calar você.

Ela torceu os lábios numa careta, interpretando minhas palavras.

‒Eu não entendo por que você não me odeia‒ comentou triste, o olhar em meu peito, a mão sobre meu coração.

‒Eu também não‒ admiti e a abracei, indisposto a ponderar o porquê do meu comportamento. Eu mesmo não sabia, embora por vezes me questionasse por que ela entrou nisso... Tinha medo de saber se foi por vontade própria, por poder e glória.

‒O que você sente por ele?‒ Apontei em direção a casa, referindo-me ao Sheik.

‒Eu o amo‒ respondeu simplesmente. Olhei-a atento. Ela completou: ‒Amor de filha.

‒Você o considera seu pai?‒ Testei, forçando-a a me revelar. Ela não hesitou em responder.

‒Ele é o meu pai, Edward‒ salientou como óbvio. Eu entrecerrei os olhos assustado com sua naturalidade, como se fosse um fato que eu devesse ter notado há mais tempo. ‒Vai me dizer que você nunca percebeu?‒ questionou em dúvida.

Eu fechei os olhos e tomei meu tempo para pensar. No começo, quando ela usava a identidade de Isy e noiva dele, eu o censurava por ele ser mais velho que ela. Depois, quando ela me revelou ser as duas, eu tive ciúme e não quis enxergar a ligação. Quando ele me revelou que sabia tudo sobre eu e ela comecei a vê-lo não mais como inimigo e concorrente. Então sim, eu já o via como pai dela. Puta merda, Edward, isso esteve claro diante dos teus olhos! No hospital, ele disse que era o pai. Hoje, no estacionamento, ele disse que era o pai. Como pude não ter certeza?

‒Sim. Eu imaginei. Só um pai faria tudo que ele fez por você. Mas você sempre soube disso?

‒Não. Ele não me contou no começo. Ele conquistou minha confiança e afeição antes de revelar. Eu supunha que era só uma protegida. Mas o modo digno e carinhoso como ele me tratava me deixava dúvidas.

‒E quando você descobriu?

‒Depois daquele jogo seu em Madrid, quando pedi que Rosalie o enganasse para eu te ver. Naquele dia ele me chamou de irresponsável, disse saber sobre nós e revelou ser meu pai. Para fugir dele, eu decidi que iria morar com você em Madrid, então passei a semana com você, na sua casa. Porém, naquele dia aqui na cobertura eu caí em mim que você não merecia um problema como eu, por isso e decidi levar meus planos à frente: o de me esconder até levar os culpados à condenação.

‒Você vai levar, com certeza‒ encorajei-a e esfreguei os dedos em sua testa, desfazendo seus vincos de tensão.

‒Mas você sabe que eu posso ficar lá, _né_?

‒Você mesma não acredita nisso‒ descartei, indisposto a alimentar sua falta de fé. ‒Antes, você fazia planos para recomeçar em outro lugar, sinal que você crê que pode se livrar‒ enfatizei e desci a mão para sua nuca. Essa era a nossa conversa sobre ela mais produtiva em meses.

‒Eu sonho com a liberdade... ‒comentou ausente. ‒ Mas preferia morrer, a saber, que eu fui parte daquilo‒ declarou com a voz angustiada. O clima mudou completamente. Seus olhos ficaram repentinamente vazios.

‒Não repita mais isso‒ exigi, segurando seu rosto nas mãos. ‒É muito egoísta pensar assim. Você não pode viver de culpa e de _poderia_. Foi. Já era. Aconteceu... Doer, eu sei que dói, mas você tem que lidar com isso e ficar comigo‒ pedi incisivo.

‒Mas seu pai estava lá‒ insistiu no assunto, os olhos úmidos. Eu gemi e olhei para o céu.

‒Eu sei, Bella. Isso também dói e você não precisa repetir. No entanto, eu não posso mudar isso... Só me responda uma vez: você quis fazer aquilo? Você planejou e sonhou com aquele dia?‒ Perguntei em expectativa_. Deus ajudasse que não. _E se ela dissesse que sim, que fez aquilo porque era revoltada com o sistema, como eu agiria? Eu a odiaria e a deixaria ir? Ou eu a amaria mesmo assim?

‒Não! Eu não queria fazer aquilo‒ defendeu enérgica, balançando a cabeça.

‒Então, meu amor, confie em mim. Conte-me para que eu não tenha que ouvir só no julgamento. Convença-me de sua inocência‒ pedi carinhosamente, deslizando as costas do meu dedo em sua bochecha. ‒Eu não vou te condenar, eu juro‒ garanti e beijei sua testa. ‒Eu te amo acima de tudo.

Ela soltou o ar, fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto embaixo do meu pescoço, a respiração e corpo trêmulo.

‒Eles são três grupos de culpados...‒ começou com a voz sussurrada e nervosa. ‒Um grupo é de fabricantes e fornecedores de armas de guerra, que são os que me recrutaram. Outro grupo é o de negociadores de armas dos países, e, por último, o grupo que não se interessava naquela reunião que beneficiava quase que exclusivamente Israel.‒ Suspirou. ‒ Se a guerra acabasse, o comércio de armas diminuiria, consequentemente os negociadores não teriam lucros.

O bloqueio inicial foi quebrado. Fiz outras perguntas. Ela respondeu sem nervosismo. Suspirei, abracei-a e a deitei sobre meu braço. ‒Você vai sair dessa.

‒Não tenho tanta certeza‒ murmurou desanimada.

Calei-me um tempo, pensativo e em dúvida. Fechei os olhos e beijei seu cabelo tentando lutar contra o desalento. ‒Hoje eu descobri que a Rosalie é minha irmã‒ comentei para mudar de tema.

Ela suspirou e sorriu, mais animada. ‒Está feliz com a ideia?‒ Acariciou meu peito.

‒Sim... Mas fico pensando... Será que minha mãe sabe?

‒Não sei... Eu não perguntaria isso a ela, se fosse minha mãe. Sempre fui discreta com a vida dos outros. A situação é muito delicada.

‒E para Rosalie, você acha que eu devo falar?‒ Apoiei minha cabeça na mão. Ela continuou fazendo traços sobre a tatuagem em meu peito.

‒Não sei... Eu não sujaria a imagem da mãe dela e do seu pai?‒ acentuou tranquila. ‒Penso que o amor de irmãos que vocês sentem não mudaria, logo eu ficaria calada.

‒Nossa, Bella, você não é mesmo um bom exemplo nesse assunto!‒ reclamei desgostoso. ‒Você foge de qualquer confronto!‒ Balancei a cabeça censurando seu conselho. ‒Eu vou falar, sim, para a Rosalie. Não vou fugir da verdade. Depois eu decido se converso ou não com minha mãe‒ decidi aborrecido.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e olhou-me confusa.

‒Edward, eu sempre quis te proteger‒ explicou na defensiva. ‒Por isso omiti algumas verdades.

‒Mas não adiantou. Com você ou sem você, eu descobri tudo, portanto eu não quero que esconda mais nada de mim‒ exigi sério, segurando o seu queixo.

Ela suspirou resignada. ‒Tudo bem.

De volta ao quarto, ela dormiu rápido em meu peito. Eu tentei ser indiferente, mas algo em meu peito gritava atenção. Ela não tinha esperança. E sua falta de fé, aos poucos me contaminava. A sensação de despedida estava lá. Nós tínhamos menos de uma semana de certezas.

Amanheceu, escrevi um bilhete dizendo que voltava mais tarde e voei de volta à Madrid, acompanhado por quatro seguranças. Seria uma sexta normal, se meus colegas de time não soubessem que eu ia ser pai e não tivessem me obrigado, depois de muita insistência, a sair com eles para comemorar. O churrasco organizado de última hora na casa do Trévis teve presença total da equipe. Um funcionário de Trévis assava carne.

‒E pretende casar, Lyon?‒ Mozart perguntou e sentou numa banqueta próxima à churrasqueira. Balancei a cabeça, incerto. Hoje eu entendia porque Bella nunca conversava sobre futuro.

‒Não sei... Er, talvez depois‒ balbuciei hesitante. Nunca tinha pensado em casamento convencional, com papel e reverendo. Será que Bella pensa nisso?

Os jogadores estavam espalhados na varanda colonial. Uns, como eu, tomavam suco. Outros cerveja. Como no dia seguinte eu teria jogo, evitei bebida alcoólica.

‒Namoram há muito tempo?‒ A esposa de Trévis perguntou curiosa.

‒Alguns meses‒ respondi evasivo. Tinha receio de falar demais.

A conversa se estendeu. A todo instante eu olhava no relógio impaciente, esperando a melhor oportunidade de me retirar. No entanto, à medida que as horas passavam, mais mulheres iam chegando. Eu não pude sair, já que o pretexto para festa era a minha paternidade.

‒E sua namorada, não vem?‒ A garota do Mozart perguntou e sentou-se em seu colo. Suspirei quase invejoso. Será que um dia Bella faria isso perto dos meus amigos?

‒Não. Ela mora em Liverpool. Inclusive...‒ Olhei no relógio, aproveitando a deixa. ‒Eu preciso ir ‒avisei ficando em pé. Era oito horas.

‒Antes tire uma foto com minha irmã‒ pediu, apontando para uma morena exótica de cabelos pretos e longos ao seu lado. ‒Ela é sua fã‒ contou divertida. ‒ Me fez prometer que eu conseguiria umas fotos com você.

Olhei incerto para a morena. Ela usava uma saia curta e top de faixa. Era alta, tinha corpo de modelo e olhos verdes. O desconforto me tomou ao tê-la rodeando minha cintura, pus a mão sobre seus ombros e sua irmã disparou os flashs.

Bella dormia quando cheguei à residência do sheik. Não a acordei. Deitei ao seu lado e dormi abraçado a ela. Acordei pela manhã sem ela na cama. Suspirei frustrado, levantei mal-humorado e segui para o banho. Quando ela iria aprender que eu não gostava de acordar sozinho?

‒Chateado?‒ questionou maliciosa ao me surpreender e encostar-se na porta do boxe.

‒Devia?‒ Arqueei a sobrancelha, sem humor.

‒Acho que sim... Eu não estava na cama quando você acordou.‒ Riu presunçosa. Ah, ela sabia!

‒Se você sabia que eu ia ficar, porque não estava aqui?

‒Porque fui preparar pessoalmente um lanche para você‒ explicou carinhosa. ‒Como eu sei que você tem jogo à tarde, preparei algo com muitas vitaminas, já que seu suplemento não está aqui.

Eu olhei-a abrandado. Alimentar o leão também era escala de prioridades. Sorri e balancei o leão. ‒Bom dia. Olha quem está falando. ‒Pisquei malicioso, o quadril na frente. ‒O que fez para a fera aqui?‒ questionei interessado. Seu zelo derretia meu apalermado coração.

‒Sanduíche natural com frango desfiado, queijo e tomate seco‒ explicou alegre.

Desliguei o chuveiro e sequei meu cabelo. Captei seu olhar analítico e passei a secar o corpo vagarosamente, à medida que leãozinho se espreguiçava charmosamente para se exibir ao seu olhar.

‒Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?‒ Mordeu os lábios atenta, o olhar ávido em meu quadril.

‒Acho que sim. Seu pai deve ter falado. ‒ Passei creme dental na escova e me inclinei na pia, a toalha agora enrolada na cintura. ‒Espero que ele tenha avisado que ela vai ser vovó.

‒Será que ela vai achar ruim?‒ questionou preocupada. Terminei a higiene bucal e parei em sua frente, a mão em sua cintura.

‒Não é ela quem vai criar‒ descartei mordiscando seu queixo.

Ela segurou meu rosto carinhosamente e olhou-me com os olhos tristes.

‒Há essa possibilidade...

Fechei a cara, afastei-me aborrecido e voltei ao quarto.

‒Bom dia para você também, Bella‒ parei em frente ao armário onde estava minha mochila. Estragar minha manhã com pessimismo era jogo duro. Vesti uma boxer e bermuda e sentei em frente à mesinha de lanches. Suco, vitamina, bolo, queijos, frutas e sanduíche faziam parte do cardápio.

‒Pensei que você tinha ido fazer só o sanduíche‒ comentei para diminuir o clima. Ela me observava parada da porta, aproximou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado, em silêncio. Mordi o sanduíche. ‒Você dormiu cedo‒ tentei inserir um assunto. Cortei um pedaço de queijo e comi devagar.

‒Eu estava cansada. Tomei sol, depois mergulhamos no rio, eu, Rosalie e Vick.

‒Dentro da propriedade tem um rio?‒ estendi o assunto para fazê-la falar.

‒Sim‒ assentiu com um sorriso e passou requeijão num pão. ‒O sol estava animador.

‒Que bom que se divertiu‒ comentei alegre por ela.

Um clima estranho e desconfortável nos envolvia. Ela parecia tensa, conhecia-a bem para ler suas emoções. Deitei na cama, após terminar o lanche, e dei uns tapinhas ao meu lado para que ela me acompanhasse. Ela deitou em meu braço, a perna sobre mim e a mão espalmada em meu peito. Liguei a TV e sintonizei em um canal de esportes.

‒Hoje eu vou sair com meus colegas aqui do Liverpool‒ avisei e acariciei seu cabelo. ‒O Rilley me chamou.

‒U-hum‒ concordou distante. Eu contei até dez para ter paciência.

‒Ontem eu fui à uma festa‒ comentei só para ter um assunto.

‒Eu sei.

‒Como sabe?‒ Juntei as sobrancelhas curioso. O comentarista na TV relatava sobre as expectativas do amistoso de domingo à tarde.

‒Emmett ligou ontem para seus seguranças, já que você não ligou avisando que iria se atrasar‒ explicou seca. Eu observei-a surpreso com seu tom de censura.

‒Você está com raiva por eu ter saído?‒ indaguei surpreso.

‒Lógico que não!‒ Ergueu o queixo na defensiva. ‒Mas não custava você ter ligado avisando.

‒Por que você não me ligou então?‒ Perguntei pacientemente.

‒Er...‒ hesitou em dúvida. ‒Porque eu não queria te sufocar. Só estava preocupada, depois daquilo que aconteceu, por isso pedi para Emmett ligar.

‒Rá! Agora ligar para o namorado se chama sufocar?!‒ retruquei indignado. ‒Você é minha namorada, Bella!‒ salientei aborrecido e a deixei na cama. Conferi as horas no relógio desgostoso. Eu tinha que viajar para concentração. ‒Eu já vou ‒ noticiei. ‒Hoje à noite não me espere. Eu vou dormir no Rilley. Como chego a Liverpool mais de nove horas e ainda vamos sair, vou dormir por lá‒ avisei e vesti uma camiseta.

‒Tudo bem, leãozinho. Não precisa se explicar tanto‒ acentuou insegura, abraçada ao travesseiro. Deus, eu não aguentava essa pena que sentia dela por ter que ficar enclausurada aqui. Ela se sentia inútil em meu mundo, era claro.

Passei perfume, calcei uma sandália Adidas e voltei à cama.

‒Amanhã eu venho aqui cedo, porque mais tarde eu vou para Londres jogar um amistoso entre Inglaterra e Alemanha‒ informei e inclinei para beijá-la.

‒Tudo bem.

‒Tudo bem, mesmo?‒ Encostei a testa na sua, infeliz.

‒Sim.

‒Deseje-me boa sorte então.‒ Dei-lhe um selinho adulador.

‒Boa sorte, meu amor.‒ Sentou na cama e deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Eu envolvi meus braços nela e apertei sua cabeça ao meu peito, pesaroso.

‒Se cuida.

Entrei com garra em campo. Os problemas de minha vida não podiam me afetar ali. O esquema era não olhar quantos adversários me marcavam, nem olhar quantos metros faltava para o gol. Mandei a bola na rede, acertei o gol, depois me virei para a câmera para fazer a popular dancinha do papai. Seguido por mais três jogadores, eu sorri e movi os braços diante das câmeras, homenageando meu filhote.

Mais tarde, encontrei Rilley, Hale sem que eu esperasse, e outros colegas do Liverpool no Cavern's Club. Sentamos numa mesa de canto e pedimos coquetéis sem álcool. Rilley me zoou por ser o primeiro a ser pai entre os antigões do clube.

‒Sinal que eu sou macho de verdade!‒ Sorri e acentuei aplaudindo leãozinho na calça. ‒E você quando vai fornecer?‒ zombei relaxado. Fornecedores eram pais de meninas.

‒Argh, como eu vou conseguir fazer filho se a Bree nem libera!‒ Rilley fingiu desgosto. Eu dei um pequeno murro em seu braço.

‒Ela vai querer casar primeiro?‒ Ironizei. Todos riram.

‒Acho que sim‒ lamentou dramático.

‒Isso é para você pagar pelo tanto de mulher que já pegou‒ brinquei alegre. ‒Ainda bem que eu não fiz uma filha.‒ Fiz o sinal da cruz.

O tempo passou sem que percebêssemos diante da zoação e brincadeiras. Hale me olhava estranhamente. Eu o tratei amistosamente, sentindo-me dez anos mais velho que todos eles. A responsabilidade pesava em minhas costas.

Uma da manhã, Hale despediu-se. ‒Está indo para casa?‒ questionei interessado. Não tinha sentido dormir longe de minha mulher.

‒Sim.

‒Pode me dar uma carona?

Ele olhou para os lados e apontou com o olhar meus seguranças a algumas mesas de distância.

‒É que eu queria bater um papo com você‒ expliquei.

‒Ok.

Em poucos minutos deixávamos o bar, seguidos por meus seguranças em outro carro. Eu me questionei como iniciar o assunto quando o silêncio se estendeu.

‒O que queria falar?‒ Ele questionou.

‒Er, é sobre você e Alice‒ esclareci. ‒Eu não sei se você gosta dela, sei que, se gosta, não deveria perder tempo com brigas insignificantes‒ aconselhei, embora não fosse da minha conta.

‒Não é insignificante‒ retrucou aborrecido.

‒Mas é fácil de relevar‒ destaquei. ‒Eu queria que meus problemas com Bella fossem tão fáceis de resolver‒ comentei ausente.

‒É... Não são‒ concordou e entrou na rua do seu pai. ‒Eu, no seu lugar, não teria perdido tempo longe dela hoje... São poucos dias que vocês têm.

‒Eu fiz isso por ela‒ acentuei. ‒Ela ouviu o convite de Rilley. Se eu não fosse com essa desculpa de pouco tempo, ela mesma desacreditaria de sua absolvição. Eu quero, pelo menos fingir, que está tudo normal‒ expliquei sincero.

Abri o quarto trancado de Bella com minha chave. Tomei banho e deitei exausto mental e físico. Acordei pela manhã com seu corpo macio enroscado em mim. Suspirei deliciado. Marcavam nove horas no relógio. Eu teria que estar em Londres uma para o jogo às seis.

‒Bom dia, gatinha.‒ Beijei sua cabeça e me afastei um pouco do aconchego de seu bumbum. Leãozinho acordou antes de mim e adulava-a. Ela remexeu, gemeu e se encaixou de novo em meu quadril. ‒Já disse para você não oferecer o que não vai dar‒ alertei, afastei seu cabelo e mordisquei seu ombro.

‒Hmmm, dói‒ sussurrou sonolenta.

‒Isso eu não posso te falar, mas espera ae que eu vou ligar para o Rilley e perguntar‒ gracejei e acariciei sua barriga por dentro da camiseta.

‒Seu bobo‒ resmungou preguiçosa. ‒Que horas você chegou? Você não disse que iria dormir lá?

‒Fiquei com saudade‒ confessei e baixei a gola de seu pijama atrás para beijar suas costas.

Ela sorriu e esticou-se oferecida. ‒Eu também... Adorei o gol.

‒Não foi para você dessa vez, mas eu posso te dar alguns agora, se você quiser‒ ofereci animado, subi a mão pela barriga e acariciei seu seio. Ela suspirou, virei-a de frente, desci seu short, e dei beijos brincalhões do umbigo à virilha. Ela se contorceu e riu. Abri sua perna, mordisquei o ossinho pélvico e esfreguei sua bichana por cima da calcinha, levemente. Ela sorriu com olhos quentes e empurrou o quadril. Eu desci a boca em sua carinha e mordi sorrindo.

‒Hmmm.‒ Gemeu com um sorriso descarado. ‒Seu gostoso ‒incentivou-me.

‒Sou?‒ Mordisquei sua barriga e entrecerrei os olhos ao sentir algo tremer sob minha boca. ‒O que foi isso? Seu estômago roncou? ‒acusei com horror fingido.

Ela riu divertida. ‒Não. O bebê treme de vez em quando‒ contou. ‒ Acho que ele está com ciúme de você ‒ disse carinhosa. Eu afastei-me e encarei com olhos reprovadores sua barriga.

‒Olha só, garotão, tua parte é daqui para cima.‒ Demarquei com o indicador na barriga. Ela sorriu. ‒A toca do papai é daqui para baixo.‒ Desenhei uma linha imaginária no baixo ventre. Ela continuou rindo. ‒Mais uma coisa, cara, esta mulher é minha. Você não pode ter ciúme dela. Então não dê birra e não fique aí tremendo todo _nervosin _quando o papai e a mamãe estiver _brincando_‒ ralhei fingindo seriedade e pisquei para Bella. Ela agora me olhava docemente, apaixonada. ‒Eu ainda estou pensando seriamente se vou fazer concessão das mamas para você. Essa parte aqui é toda minha‒ alertei e apertei os dois seios para ilustrar. Ela sorriu, puxou meu ombro para que eu subisse e me abraçou, amorosa.

‒Eu te amo, leãozinho ‒declarou cálida. ‒ Adoro acordar com o seu bom humor.

‒O nome de tesão matinal agora é bom humor?‒ zombei, mudei nosso corpo e a sentei escanchada no meu quadril. Ela deitou em meu peito e acariciou-me na tatuagem, em silêncio repentino.

‒Que foi, Bella, que você calou?‒ questionei preocupado.

‒Eu queria que fosse diferente... Queria poder viver uma vida com você... Eu não me importaria de ficar aqui dia e noite te esperando. O importante era saber que você viria, que dormiria comigo e que acordaria sorridente assim... Mas ao mesmo tempo...

‒Shhh.‒ Tampei sua boca prevendo o pessimismo que viria. ‒Não complete, se vai estragar a manhã.

Ela respirou fundo.

‒Ok. Desculpe por isso.‒ lamentou com um sorriso forçado. ‒Meus nervos estão a mil.‒ Justificou-se aduladora.

Enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos e a apertei ao meu corpo.

‒Eu perdôo, mas tem uma pessoa que está muito irritada. Ele não gostou desse _balde de água fria._

‒Eu posso pedir desculpas pessoalmente, se ele exigir.‒ Fez carinha de arrependida e acariciou-me por cima da boxer. Gemi sem vergonha, mas impedi a carícia.

‒Deixe para mostrar que está arrependida depois, de joelhos‒ exigi malicioso. ‒Agora seu gostoso tem que se arrumar para sair.

‒Você vai de avião?

‒Não. Vou de carro com Rilley‒ informei, deixei-a na cama e tomei um banho rápido. Ela pediu lanche por interfone no quarto.

‒Você sabe que é muito mais seguro ir de avião‒ argumentou enquanto eu me arrumava, vestida agora num vestido florido soltinho.

‒Mas de carro os seguranças podem me seguir também.

‒Edward, por favor. Se for de carro a Londres são duas horas de viagem, já no jatinho do Carlisle é meia hora‒ insistiu.

‒Tudo bem, Bella. Se for para te ver calma, tudo bem‒ concedi e a abracei. Victória trouxe o desjejum. Ao sair, deu um sorriso carinhoso a Bella. Depois do lanche, curtimos mais um pouco a cama, então marquei com Rilley de nos encontrarmos 12h20min no aeroporto.

O avião pousou de volta em Liverpool em torno de dez da noite. Vinte minutos depois entrei no quarto de Bella esperançoso em encontrá-la acordada. Ela dormia profundo, mas deixou um bilhete numa mesinha.

_Olá, Leãozinho. Se eu estiver dormindo, me acorde. Eu quero te ver. Não quero te perder um minuto._

Tomei um banho, minutos depois, deitei atrás dela e sussurrei em seu pescoço.

‒Cheguei, amor. Você está tão bela dormindo que não sou digno de profanar seu sono.

Ela sorriu em seu sono, gemeu baixinho, e eu a abracei de conchinha para dormir. Bom, eu era uma coisa, já _ele_ era outra. _Ele_, quando viu aquela calcinha-shortinho de renda bordada savana e o top em sua pele, ficou em posição de alerta, observando todos os detalhes. A pecinha tinha entrado toda _no escorregador_ no movimento do sono. A imagem me fez salivar de desejo, mas lutando para ser decente, só a acariciei.

_Hmmm, já faz uns dias que eu não dou uma fudidinha_ – lamentou leãozinho. Sai pra lá, porra. _Tô_ cansado. Quantos dias? Dois? Rolei os olhos para ele repreensivo. Eu também sentia saudade. Estar dentro dela, sugar forte seus seios enquanto me empurrava em seu aperto era maravilhoso, vendo no seu rosto a expressão de prazer. Mas eu tinha que dormir. Exaustão duelou com desejo. Adormeci com a mãozinha na bichinha.

‒Edward...‒ Ouvi um sussurro longe.

‒Hmmm.

‒Você vai à Universidade?

‒U-hum.

‒Então acorda. Já passam das sete.

‒Ok‒ assenti e levantei cansado da noite exaustiva. Eu dormi, _ele _continuou velando o rabo dos outros. Eu tinha tido um sonho muito real. Sonhei fazendo amor e acordei sem cueca. Estranho.

Lanchei com ela na mesinha em seu quarto.

‒Eu fiz os seus trabalhos‒ avisou e colocou uns impressos sobre a mesa. ‒Acho bom você dar uma lida antes de entregá-los... Seu TCC também está quase pronto ‒adicionou solícita e sentou novamente ao meu lado.

‒Por que você fez? Eu não dou a mínima se não terminar este semestre‒ comentei de boca cheia.

‒Mas eu quero que você termine. Nem que você não valorize, isso era importante para seu pai‒ defendeu tomando suco.

‒Você conviveu com ele mais do que eu, não conviveu?‒ perguntei curioso. Ela assentiu com um mover de cabeça. Segurei sua mão e puxei-a para meu colo. ‒Eu já sei sobre meu pai e sua mãe‒ contei a ela.

‒Sabe?‒ abriu a boca assustada e enrijeceu tensa. Eu a abracei.

‒Sim. E não me surpreende. ‒Continuei a comer, devagar. ‒Também não ligaria se você tivesse me contado isso.

Ela baixou o olhar desconcertada. ‒Eu sempre tive vergonha, medo da sua reação.‒ explicou. ‒Agora você vê o quanto sou fraca. Fujo, ao invés de enfrentar‒ admitiu sem jeito.

Ergui seu queixo e olhei-a sério.

‒Não repita isso. Você não é e nunca foi fraca! ‒enfatizei. ‒ Você pode estar com medo, mas fraca você não é. Ouviu?

‒Sim‒ concordou com um sorriso e acariciou meus cabelos molhados, grata.

‒Mas mudando de assunto, por que você dormiu com aquele shortinho indecente, não cristão e provocador, hein?‒ acusei zombeteiro.

‒Por nada ‒fingiu inocência. ‒ Estava calor e eu queria te dar um estímulo para você me acordar.‒ Abraçou-me e aconchegou minha cabeça em seu tórax. Eu migrei a mão para dentro do pijama, acariciei o seu seio e mordisquei o outro bico por cima do pano. _Todo mundo já percebeu minha fissura por seus peitos, né?_

‒Eu não quis te acordar. Estava cansado e seu sono estava muito gostoso. Mas teve uma pessoa que não dormiu. Por isso eu estou morto hoje‒ confidenciei com um sorriso matreiro.

‒Eu já disse, _né_, que eu dou um sossega-leão para ele dormir, se você quiser‒ gracejou presunçosa, ficou em pé em frente ao espelho e envolveu um lenço em volta da cintura, o lenço que ela usaria na Universidade. Ela vestia uma calça jeans saruel e uma blusa preta justa de manga longa e gola v.

‒Você tem certeza que precisa ir?‒ indaguei tentando ocultar a preocupação, depois dirigi ao seu armário e peguei uma camiseta e bermuda na mochila.

‒Sim. Talvez hoje seja a nossa última chance de visitarmos o nosso cantinho no 14º‒ piscou sugestiva.

‒Mas então você só vai hoje, _né_? ‒questionei cheio de suspeita.

‒Sim.‒ Inclinou e passou maquiagem escura sobre os olhos. ‒Eu já liguei para Alice e pedi para ela levar seus materiais.

‒Ok‒ assenti ainda desconfiado. ‒Nem pense em ir ao banheiro sozinha‒ alertei quando saíamos do quarto.

Três carros nos escoltaram até a universidade. Hale predispôs-se com humildade a vigiá-la. No estacionamento, recebi cumprimentos pelo jogo do dia anterior, mas a maioria das pessoas ao me ver de mãos dadas com Bella usando o lenço e três robustos seguranças atrás, esquivaram-se reservados. Emmett e dois homens nos escoltaram até a sala, depois subiram para base no 13º.

Bella passou um tempo entretida com seu notebook, após um tempo olhou estranhamente em direção a Mike. Observei-a curioso, mas me distraí lendo os trabalhos que ela tinha feito. Mais tarde, uma presença inusitada invadiu nosso espaço e parou frente a nossa mesa. Encarei-a furioso por sua ousadia.

‒Se você tentar me dirigir à palavra eu te jogo fora dessa sala à base de pontapés‒ ameacei entre dentes. Heidi ficou tensa, mas manteve a compostura.

‒Er, eu não vim falar com você... Vim falar com ela.‒ Apontou em direção a Bella, que encarou-a sob o lenço. Eu passei o braço em volta de Bella protetoramente.

‒Você é muito cara de pau. Sai daqui! ‒rugi sem disfarçar. A atenção da sala caiu sobre nós. Ben arqueou a sobrancelha questionador. Eu balancei a cabeça, minimizando o caso.

‒Eu só quero agradecer, Edward. ‒Heidi esclareceu.

Fui ao limite da intolerância em segundos.

‒Agradecer pelo quê, filha da puta? ‒rosnei baixinho. ‒Por quase matar minha mulher e filho?‒ acusei gélido. Bella apertou meu antebraço nervosa, embora sua agisse com superior indiferença. ‒Vá pro inferno com seus agradecimentos!

Heidi não se moveu. Bella estendeu a mão e enlaçou meus dedos, acariciando-os para me tranquilizar.

‒O que você quer, Heidi?‒ Bella questionou baixinho. Eu escondi-a mais sob meu braço. Não queria que ela passasse por isso.

‒Er, eu só queria uh agradecer por você ter retirado a acusação‒ elaborou desajeitada. Encarei-a cético.

‒Não precisa me agradecer‒ Bella concedeu. ‒Pelo que você deveria responder, certamente não há punição, que é por covardia‒ acusou com o queixo erguido. Ver minha gatinha enfrentar uma adversária me deixou orgulhoso.

‒Some daqui, Heidi‒ demandei entre dentes. Ela se inclinou sobre nossa mesa. Ordinária. Não tinha medo de morrer.

‒Ter intercedido para que nem eu nem as meninas fôssemos expulsas foi uma atitude muito honrada. Obrigada. Estou realmente arrependida‒ pediu parecendo sincera. Eu me surpreendi e observei a reação de Bella. Embora eu esperasse que ela a mandasse para o inferno, que mandasse ela enfiar seu arrependimento no rabo, Bella apenas assentiu serena. Heidi alinhou-se e se foi.

‒Por que você retirou a acusação?‒ Enfiei a mão por dentro de seu lenço e acariciei seu rosto.

‒Eu não desejo um processo judicial para ninguém. É desgastante e suja o nome das pessoas perante a Justiça... Pode ser que ela esteja realmente arrependida‒ intercedeu solene.

No decorrer da aula, Bella manteve uma pose de tranquilidade e não falamos mais no assunto. No intervalo, Alice e Rosalie foram ao banheiro com Bella, depois passamos na lanchonete para comprar um lanche e subimos para o 14º eu e Bella. Sentamos comodamente sobre madeiras cobertas por guardanapos. Bella tirou o lenço, lanchou, depois levantou e se inclinou sobre o peitoril, de olhos fechados, inspirando longamente.

‒Por que você faz isso?‒ Abracei-a por trás e beijei seu pescoço.

‒Eu gosto do cheiro de Liverpool. Tem cheiro de mar, sol, liberdade‒ contou ainda de olhos fechados. Curtimos a brisa por um tempo. Meu telefone vibrou no bolso.

‒Oi, filho‒ chamou minha mãe. ‒Liguei porque hoje o James volta para casa, eu vou fazer um jantar para recebê-lo e quero a família reunida‒ convidou animada.

‒Tudo bem. A Rosalie e Emmett vão?‒ perguntei preocupado com o encontro de Emmett com James.

‒Eu achei melhor não‒ explicou hesitante.

‒Mas a mãe do meu filho pode ir, _né_?‒ brinquei aproveitando o momento. Bella arregalou os olhos apreensiva.

‒Como é que é?‒ aumentou o tom, surpresa.

‒Ah, eu ia te falar mais tarde‒ minimizei a importância e pisquei para Bella, tranqüilizando-a. ‒Mas já que ligou, você vai ser vovó!‒ noticiei dramático.

‒Quantos meses?

‒Quatro. É um garotão com um saco entre as pernas!‒ Revelei entusiasmado. Minha felicidade a comoveria.

Ela suspirou. ‒Meu Deus, filho, que notícia! Espero vocês hoje à noite‒ avisou tranquila.

Vinte horas, entrávamos na casa da minha mãe. Fomos conduzidos até lá por dois seguranças particulares mais três carros extras nos seguindo. Antes de me cumprimentar, minha mãe cercou Bella e tocou sua barriga. Bella enrijeceu tensa.

‒Sabia, James, que eu vou ser vovó?‒ comentou receptiva.

‒Parabéns, Du. Parabéns, Bella. Vocês merecem‒ James desejou amistoso.

Durante o jantar, Bella parecia tímida, como um peixe fora do aquário. Eu não gostava dessa Bella receosa e desconfortável. Ela não tinha culpa se o general e sua mãe foram amantes. Depois do jantar, toquei piano. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Toquei Beattles. Uma estranha melancolia obscureceu seus olhos azuis.

‒Quer ir embora?‒ Ofereci preocupado.

‒Não. Está lindo‒ Sorriu triste. ‒Eu te amo.‒ Aproximou-se mais e beijou-me na bochecha. Eu sorri, grato, fechei os olhos e toquei inspirado em agradá-la. O clima foi familiar e agradável. A única pessoa de fora era Bella, mas minhas irmãs a cercavam de atenção.

Terça-feira, segui para o treino de manhã e no fim da tarde passei em meu apê em Madrid para fazer o pagamento e dispensar as funcionárias. Peguei mais roupas e voei de volta a Liverpool. Embora eu não desse atenção, algo ameaçava incerteza em meu coração. O medo, aos poucos, queriam auferir espaço. Como quarta pela manhã começaria seu julgamento, eu temia como se parte de mim fosse ser decepada.

Durante a viagem no jato do Sheik, eu me perguntava, quase sem fé, se esta seria a minha última viagem em que iria ver minha namorada. Meu lado mais fraco e incrédulo me fazia pressão, dizendo que sim.

Entrei ansioso no quarto de Bella e me surpreendi ao não encontrá-la. Tomei um banho, vesti um short e deitei na cama. Tinha um bilhete e uma vela ao lado da cabeceira. **Vista uma roupa leve e caminhe pelas pedras rumo ao rio. Estarei te esperando**.

Levantei animado, vesti uma camiseta regata e desci apressadamente. Encontrei Rosalie deitada no sofá da sala com a cabeça no colo do Emmett. Os dois apontaram com sorrisos cúmplices em direção à saída dos fundos. Assenti alegre e passei apressado por dois funcionários estrangeiros do Sheik. Um caminho íngreme de pedras iluminado por pequenos postes descia o jardim da propriedade.

A paisagem projetada um paisagista era bela e incomum, com árvores frutíferas, girassóis e arbustos decorados. Escondida mais abaixo, uma tenda branca cheia de voais vermelhos e dourado sobressaía sozinha, com quatro tochas erguidas em volta. Entrei encantado com o ar exótico da decoração e iluminação. Bella estava deitada como uma rainha sobre almofadas. Castiçais e velas deixavam precária a iluminação, dando mais ar de mistério ao rosto de Bella, que tinha um lenço ocultando o nariz e boca. Um top e saia de voais fazia parte do conjunto que ela vestia. Ajoelhei diante dela e beijei-a na junção entre os olhos.

—Boa noite. — sorri agradado. —Você que planejou isso?— Apontei em volta. ‒Fazer-me sentir um sheik?

—Sim. Cansei de ficar dentro da casa quando podíamos imaginar que somos livres e que estamos num oásis só nosso— explicou receptiva. Eu assenti, suspeitando que ela planejou uma espécie de despedida.

—Eu adorei a ideia. — Deitei de lado em sua frente, apoiando a cabeça com a mão. Ela engatinhou até uma mesa.

—Comida?— Ofereceu empolgada. —Esfirras de carne e camarão e quibes— explicou solene.

—Hmmm, parece bom.

—Então senta que eu vou por para você. — Serviu-me prestativa. —Espero que goste.

—Você que fez?— Sentei em posição indiana. Ela esperou em expectativa que eu experimentasse. Fechei os olhos e fiz uma careta falsa. Ela abriu bem os olhos. —Tão gostoso quanto a pessoa que fez.— Dei o veredicto. Ela sorriu aliviada e sentou ao meu lado.

—Jura?

—Sim. Experimenta. — Ofereci. Ela tirou o lenço e deu uma mordida, depois serviu suco de uva.

—Eu pensei em trazer um vinho, mas como não estou podendo beber, você também não vai— condicionou sorridente.

—Tudo bem. Estamos grávidos. Olha o meu buchinho de lagartixa prenha.— Levantei a camiseta e fiz força na barriga para frente, depois a acariciei circularmente.

—Você é bobo.— Deu um belisco brincalhão em minha barriga. —Só quer exibir seu abdômen atlético— fingiu reprovação.

—É sério. Em solidariedade a você, nada de bebida alcoólica durante nossa gravidez— prometi adulador e bebi o suco de uva. —Eu já te deixo bêbada o suficiente só com minha presença —adicionei presumido.

Ela ajoelhou e encostou seus lábios aos meus. —Então hoje vou beber até sua última gota.

Sorri malicioso.

—Você quer que eu entenda no sentido literal ou figurado?— Arqueei uma sobrancelha interessado. Leãozinho acordou e suas orelhas ficaram em pé.

—Nos dois sentidos.— Mordeu os lábios, travessa, sorriu e serviu-se de esfirra de carne. Eu gostei dela assim. Direta e sedutora.

Entre sorrisos e insinuações, o pique-nique foi cômodo e tranquilo. Eu pude esquecer que o dia seguinte era uma incógnita. A rara noite quente em Liverpool dava ao momento um ar romântico. Seria nossa última noite? O questionamento o deixou-me mais ansioso que um colegial no primeiro encontro, embora a sensação de despedida fosse o motivo da expectativa. Seu olhar e seus atos me diziam que ela se despedia.

Ao terminarmos de comer, deitei de lado ao seu lado, peguei um pistache açucarado em uma cestinha e comi. Procurei um assunto para esquecer o desejo de abraçá-la e me afundar dentro dela até o esquecimento.

—Conte-me sonho seu— pedi, tentando soar despreocupado, não temeroso. Coloquei amêndoas em sua boca.

—Eu não tenho sonhos — declarou simplesmente, mordendo e brincando com meus dedos quando eu colocava os doces em sua boca.

—Nem com o nosso filho?

Ela congelou o olhar na minha mão, pensativa.

—Evito pensar para não doer— confidenciou ausente.

Eu suspirei e peguei mais doces, tomando meu tempo para perguntar sobre futuro.

—Se, se tudo der certo, onde você pensa em recomeçar?— questionei tentando soar esperançoso, mas ouvi o ceticismo em minha voz.

—Não sei. — Calou-se. Ela não iria fazer planos hoje, um dia antes do julgamento.

—E antes de tudo acontecer, você tinha sonhos?

—Sim.— Suspirou nostálgica e deitou sobre as almofadas. —Queria viajar pelo mundo e conhecer alguns lugares.

—Podemos fazer uma lista de quais lugares deveríamos conhecer— sugeri animado e acariciei seu rosto, convidando-a a sonhar comigo.

—Eu iria primeiro ao porto de Liverpool. Lembra que no dia que iríamos aconteceu aquilo?— Lembrou, mais empolgada.

—Sim. Eu lembro. Onde mais você queria ir?— Aproximei os nossos corpos.

Ela sorriu e relaxou. —Iria passear em Madrid com você à noite. Aquele dia que fui com Emmett, Jacob e suas irmãs eu não curti nada.

—Mas esses lugares são tão insignificantes— comentei feliz que ela estivesse falando sobre futuro.

—Para quem o mais importante lugar que visitou foi um castelo na Escócia, esses lugares são extremamente importantes— explicou e baixou o olhar. Eu lamentei por ela e abracei-a forte ao meu peito. Eu me perguntei o que aconteceu com minha amiguinha ao longo desses anos.—Não quero que tenha pena de mim— exigiu carinhosa.

—Eu não tenho— menti e beijei sua orelha. —Mas vou mudar isso. Por enquanto, viajarei pelo seu corpo— preveni sorridente. —Vou começar por aqui. — anunciei e beijei seu ombro, acariciando com a língua. Ela fechou os olhos, deitou o pescoço e deu um sorriso. Baixei sua saia. Ela usava uma calcinha de veludo savana. Sorri agradado e despejei selinhos em sua boca.

Sua respiração acelerou como se ela estivesse apressada. O beijo se tornou mais profundo. Suas mãos tremiam nervosas. A tensão me tomou. Não queria que ela encarasse como última vez, mas eu também o fazia.

O desejo aumentou gradativamente conforme nossas línguas se acariciavam. Ela baixou a mão e acariciou leãozinho por fora do short, que se debruçou na carícia e gemeu contente. Eu suspirei, querendo lhe proporcionar uma noite mágica, feita com muito amor. Todavia a sensação inexplicável de fim apertava meu peito.

—Prometa que vai agir agora como se não houvesse amanhã— exigi, também me recordando de fazer isso. Desfiz do bustiê, apoiei uma mão em suas costas e desci com beijos calmos em seus exuberantes peitos. Ela fechou os olhos deliciada quando abri a boca sobre o mamilo.

Dei atenção aos dois montes, mamei-os com a ânsia de um filhote, depois mordisquei suavemente o caminho até a barriga, beijos molhados e de adoração na pequena ondulação que se formava no baixo ventre. Ela arqueou quando baixei as laterais de sua calcinha, abri mais sua perna e posicionei o rosto entre elas. Iniciei carícias com a língua. Ela incentivou baixinho e fechou as mãos em punho com expressão de entrega. Lambi e guardei na memória seu gosto. Ela empurrou o quadril em minha boca, exigindo mais. Eu obedeci. Girei a língua no clitóris e ingressei dois dedos nas paredes apertadas, procurando seu ponto g e encontrando-o. Ela fez sons mais altos, se contorcendo. Suas coxas se debateram, e ela grunhiu entre dentes, o clímax percorrendo-a.

Lambi-a até que ela acalmasse, ela recuperou-se, desfez de minha camiseta e desceu a boca por meu abdômen, obedecendo o chamado de leãozinho que cobrava atenção. Gemi e acariciei sua nuca incentivando-a a despejar beijos na barriga. Tremi e empurrei oferecidamente o quadril quando ela desfazia do short. Piedosamente, ela abocanhou leãozinho carente, sorriu e olhou-o com carinho, beijando e deslizando a língua aduladora. Apreciei a cena. Ela chupou, lambeu, desceu a boca e mordiscou embaixo, no testículo, extorquindo um gemido de puta da minha garganta. Amava esta mulher. Sua boca delicada e ousada me enlouquecia. Leãozinho se esbaldava, eriçava, rugia e a adorava, beijando-a de volta.

O modo como o meu eixo se encostou em sua garganta me deixou cada vez mais atormentado. Era um prazer crescente e avassalador. Nunca me senti assim com outra mulher antes. Fisicamente era difícil explicar, mas parecíamos ligados por algo espiritual. Ela me acalentava e me urgia. Me completava e me trazia sensação de abandono. Nós éramos certos. Ela pertencia a mim.

Incapaz de aguentar mais um minuto fora dela, deitei-a sobre as almofadas, ajoelhei entre suas pernas e gemi ao curtir centímetro por centímetro de seu calor me recebendo. Apoiei meu peso em meus joelhos e cotovelos, encostei meus lábios nos seus e nossas bocas se moveram apaixonadamente.

Éramos só nos dois longe de tudo, sem complicações. Só meu amor enlaçado ao dela. Não existiam palavras. Eu seria dela para sempre com minha vida e coração. Segurei suas mãos no alto da cabeça, com os nossos dedos enlaçados. Abri os olhos e flagrei uma lágrima solitária derramar de seus olhos. Beijei seu rosto e sequei sua lágrima.

—Só nós dois. Prometa— exigi e me movi.

Ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e olhou-me intensamente. —Só nós dois, leãozinho.

—Eu te amarei pelo resto dos meus dias. Você é e sempre será meu único amor — declarou. Aquilo acendeu algo dentro de mim. Minha alma parecia em chamas, como se eu fosse explodir. Eu senti uma lágrima umedecer meus olhos. O misto de prazer e dor desestabilizavam minha resolução emocional.

—Você é tudo que eu tenho e que é importante para mim— assegurei meu amor. Precisava que ela soubesse que era única. —Sempre será. Única. Meu único amor.

Eu queria consumi-la, acelerar o processo e tomá-la de modo mais intenso, mas o momento não me permitia. Eu precisava sentir a mágica, curtir o clima sereno, conectados, como se fôssemos duas peças de um quebra-cabeça. Desci para seus seios e dediquei beijos. Ela olhava-me ternamente, com uma intensidade que me tirava o fôlego.

—Você é tão quente— elogiei-a. —Vou morrer enjaulado em você— declarei para que ela soubesse que no dia seguinte eu estaria ao seu lado. Não a abandonaria.

Ela ergueu o quadril e o moveu mais, convidando-me a acelerar.

—Você me morderia?— ofereceu com a voz rouca. Eu afastei-me surpreso com o pedido. —Quero que você me morda no ombro, braços, pescoço— enumerou com o rosto mergulhado de prazer.

—Não. Vai deixar marcas— neguei tentado, mas não podia fazer isso com a mãe do meu filho.

—Por favor— implorou sedutora e rebolou embaixo de mim. Eu grunhi, com cada fio de cabelo arrepiado.

Cedi, dando cuidadosas mordidinhas no seu ombro. Ela arqueou incentivadora, como se recebesse choques. Dentro dela, tremores enforcavam leãozinho. Gemi deliciado. Leãozinho adorou, ele queria pessoalmente devorá-la, saboreá-la. Eu me movi. Entrei e saí, grunhindo enquanto abria mais meus dentes nela.

—Mais forte— pediu ansiosa. Cravei os dentes sem cuidado sobre seu ombro. Ela estremeceu e grunhiu de prazer. Aquilo me deixou louco. Os meus impulsos aumentaram, ela moveu-se junto comigo, choramingou desesperada e tremeu sob mim. Dei-lhe cada centímetro de mim, da minha alma, só prazer e cumplicidade. Voltei a beijá-la ferozmente. Meu corpo inteiro entrou em convulsão, anunciando que meu fim era chegado. Ela apertou as unhas em minhas costas e seu orgasmo explodiu, intenso. Suas paredes me apertaram, eu rosnei de prazer, meu corpo reagindo descontroladamente aos seus sons. Calafrios e formigamento subiram em minha coluna. Meu coração bateu forte no peito, um rugido escapou da minha garganta e o orgasmo atingiu o meu cérebro, fazendo-me estremecer até derramar a última gota.

Descansei esgotado e sensível sobre ela, depois abri os olhos ainda ofegando e caí ao seu lado. Ela sorria encantada.

—Eu te machuquei.— Examinei-a preocupado, o olhar em seus ombros e braços. Ela estava vermelha, mas não machucada, embora fosse lhe render algumas marcas.

—Não— sussurrou relaxada.

—Você literalmente gosta de ser comida— zombei e beijei seu ombro no local onde tinha mordido antes.

—Sim. Adoro quando você libera o leão dentro de você— declarou com olhar terno e cúmplice.

Um momento de silêncio confortável nos envolveu, ainda curtindo o torpor pós- orgasmo. Observei seu pescoço mordido e fui remetido à nossa brincadeira de criança, quando ela pediu que eu a mordesse. Então eu acreditei em destino, cri que tivéssemos sido marcados para nos encontrar algum dia. Encaixei a palma da minha mão na sua, posicionei-as acima da sua cabeça e descansei, ouvindo o som relaxante do vento e grilos fora da tenda.

—Vou guardá-lo para sempre em meu coração —prometeu. As palavras me faltaram e entristeci com o significado de suas palavras. Abracei-a mais forte ao meu peito. Não havia nada o que dizer, com a sensação de medo voltando e se alargando em meu coração.

Por volta de duas da manhã, vestimos nossas roupas, apagamos as tochas e voltamos para o quarto. Dormimos abraçados um ao outro, apreensivos porque quarta pela manhã iniciaria o julgamento.

**Tribunal Penal Internacional.**

**Narrado em 3ª pessoa.**

Sábado, três dias depois do início do julgamento, Bella não se comunicava com ninguém do mundo exterior que não fosse Emmett. Ela não compreendia o que motivou o adiamento dos trabalhos. Cada segundo de demora só tornava a sua ansiedade maior quanto à sentença.

Depois de conscientizar o promotor de Justiça dos novos fatos, duas fortes marteladas na mesa e a voz da juíza anunciou a reabertura da sessão. Novas testemunhas foram adicionadas ao processo, e o colegiado, já cansado, acreditava que não haveria novos adiamentos.

Vindo da sala reservadas às testemunhas ainda não inquiridas, entrou na sala de audiências Ben Cheney. Ele fez o juramento e sentou. Ben foi convidado a depor por sugestão de Edward, que dois dias atrás, após ouvir o promotor por em dúvida se Bella era uma sádica e vingativa, foi a Liverpool buscar provas a favor de Bella.

Depois de cumprida a rotina da juíza, Ben foi colocado à disposição do advogado.

—De onde você conhece Isy?— Jonathan Evans perguntou.

—Ela estuda comigo.

—É verdade que em uma ocasião você foi convencido por Mike Newton a levá-la para o banheiro masculino para violentá-la?

Ben se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, envergonhado por ter participado daquilo.

—Sim— assentiu baixo.

—E o que aconteceu que não logrou êxito?— O advogado perguntou com os braços cruzados no peito.

—O atual namorado, na ocasião, só amigo, a salvou— informou sem jeito.

—E depois? Ela os delatou para a administração da Universidade?

—Não.

O advogado sorriu, esperançoso.

—Isy é uma aluna já graduada em Engenharia Nuclear, especialista em armas e explosivos. Portanto, se ela quisesse vingar-se de um dos dois, ela poderia de um jeito bem sutil— elucidou. —Você em algum momento se sentiu ameaçado? Temeu que ela usasse artefatos explosivos que deflagrassem no momento em que você abrisse a Coca-cola, ou sentasse em sua cadeira?

Ben balançou a cabeça em negativa.

—Não. Ela nunca me pareceu interessada em vingar-se.

—E como você chegou a essa conclusão?— O advogado o incitou.

Ele relaxou na cadeira.

—Ela me deu a oportunidade de ser colega dela, depois de tudo. Nunca me tratou mal...— Relatou que Mike ainda quis surpreendê-la outras vezes e que ele o acompanhou só para ver até onde Mike iria. Mais perguntas foram feitas. Ben saiu-se tranquilo. Após isso, Dr. Evans avisou que encerrou as perguntas. Seguidamente, o promotor iniciou.

—Só tenho uma pergunta: o que levou a testemunha a armar contra a Srta. Isy?

—Influência, brincadeira— explicou como óbvio.

—Então a testemunha se considera uma pessoa fácil de ser influenciada?— inquiriu com altivez. Ben franziu o cenho sem entender a acusação na pergunta. O promotor desenvolveu. —Por que você acha que sua opinião mudou em relação à Isy?

Ben olhou em direção à sala de vidro com isolamento acústico reservado às testemunhas.

—Mudou ao ver que Edward Cullen, o Lyon, a tratava como pessoa, não como uma aberração. Mudou ao ver que ela era uma pessoa normal, que o fazia sorrir, quando nos quatro anos que estudei com ele, ele nunca sorria. Mudou ao ver que ele cuidava dela como se ela fosse preciosa. Isso me fez vê-la com outros olhos— admitiu. Triunfante com a resposta, o promotor aproximou-se mais.

—Então você admite que mudou sua opinião porque a celebridade da cidade o influenciou?— Laurent perguntou malicioso. Ao ver Ben mover-se indeciso na cadeira, sorriu satisfeito e encerrou com as perguntas. A juíza chamou nominalmente mais uma testemunha.

Ao subir à tribuna, Heidi surpreendeu Alice, Jasper e Rosalie. A juíza seguiu seu rito. O advogado de defesa foi o primeiro a se dirigir a ela.

—Heidi Schimith, de onde você conhece Isy Zaynah?— questionou enquanto estudava seus papéis.

—Ela estuda na mesma Universidade que eu— respondeu nervosa.

—É verdade que menos de dois meses atrás você iniciou uma agressão a Isy em um toalete feminino que resultou em fratura em duas costelas, perfuro no pulmão e lesão na cabeça do úmero que a deixou impedida de seus afazeres normais por mais de 30 dias?

Heidi baixou a cabeça, tensa. —Sim.

—Que motivo te levou a fazer isso?

—Era 11 de setembro, a Universidade em peso se solidarizava pelo ocorrido nos EUA. Ela era a única muçulmana e toda a atenção negativa estava direcionada a ela— explicou pesarosa.

—Mas você tinha outro motivo para fazer isso— induziu-a a desenvolver.

—Sim...— assentiu, o olhar no chão. —Edward Cullen se envolveu com ela, e tive ciúme por ela ter conseguido prendê-lo, e eu não— confessou ressentida.

—Então por ciúme você cometeu o crime de lesão corporal e quase provocou um aborto— sentenciou.

Heidi suspirou cheia de culpa. —Sim.

—Mas então você deve estar respondendo criminalmente por isso, não? Certamente você incorreu nos crimes de lesão corporal grave, agravada por...— Ele leu todos os agravantes que compunham o crime que ela estaria respondendo.

Ela negou, envergonhada.

—Não. Isy não quis seguir com o processo. Eu fiquei reclusa só um dia na delegacia, pensando que iria ser processada. Duas semanas depois soube que o caso foi arquivado. Pensei que fosse alguma influência dos meus pais, só depois soube que foi o sheik, a pedido dela, Isy Zaynah.

O advogado terminou com as perguntas satisfeito com o efeito. Em seguida o promotor iniciou.

—A testemunha sente algum remorso pelo que fez?— questionou desinteressado. Considerava uma perda de tempo essa inquirição.

—Sim— assentiu convicta.

—A testemunha acha que é certo não pagar à Justiça pelo que fez?— questionou com o olhar censurador em Heidi. Ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra nervosa, com medo de sair dali respondendo algum processo.

—Er... Não sei— balbuciou incerta.

—A testemunha sabe o que a acusada fez?— perguntou sério.

—Não.

—Ela matou, junto a outros condenados, dezenas de pessoas. Representantes de 20 países e trabalhadores, como repórteres, tradutores. Será que ela deve se livrar da Justiça assim como você se livrou?— indagou solene. Heidi estava chocada e horrorizada.

—Er...— gaguejou movendo as mãos.

—Responda: a testemunha acha que pessoas que cometem crimes devem ser simplesmente _perdoadas_?— Abriu os braços no ar, dramaticamente. —Como em uma igreja? Será que a Justiça é um representante da Igreja que deve redimir culpa?— Pressionou malicioso.

—Não.— Balançou a cabeça em negativa, trêmula.

—Então, assim como você.— Apontou em sua direção. —Isy deve pagar por seus crimes?— Ele usou do artifício de confundi-la com sofismas ao perceber a culpa que ela carregava. Ela se viu emocionalmente em desordem. Ele sorriu ao perceber que desestabilizou a defesa.

Heidi abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Chorou por vergonha, culpa, mas por também saber que pessoas se arrependiam, mesmo que fossem culpadas. No entanto, ficavam as consequências.

—Ela pode ter se arrependido— defendeu. —Ela pode, assim como eu, não ser uma pessoa má— soluçou um som estrangulado. O promotor olhou-a com ceticismo e dispensou-a.

Em seguida, a juíza anunciou a terceira e última testemunha, mas antes disso, a pedido do advogado de defesa, ela admitiu que a sala superior fosse aberta para a imprensa. Foi dado 30 minutos de intervalo para que os equipamentos fossem montados.

A próxima testemunha seria uma surpresa para os expectadores e influenciaria opiniões públicas.

Continua...

_Desculpem pelo susto do último capítulo. Vou continuar postando a fic até que seja publicada, mas vcs terão o fim por consideração e respeito. _

_Grande beijo e comentem._

_Bia Braz_


End file.
